A Grimm Fate
by neowolf24
Summary: Atlas is burning, a virus which turns Faunus into monsters runs rampant and many species of Grimm which haven't been seen in thousands of years roam a ruined world. Despite the devastation, hope still remains. Blake Belladonna, the sole survivor of the virus, holds the key to a brighter tomorrow. Join her, Jaune, Yang, Nora and more as they search for a new home in the multiverse.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: RWBY and its characters are owned by Rooster Teeth in Austin, Texas. The OCs however are mine.

Chapter 1

Blake's POV

A woman who looks to be in her mid 30s is lying against a broken stone wall. There's blood dripping down the left side of her face and a broken white mask is laying beside her. Although she still looks relatively human, minus the cat ears on top of her head, it's the Grimm like features which draw attention to her.

She has a dark black stripe with a thin bright white outline stretching from just below her human ears all the way to the edge of her eye sockets. Her mostly Amber eyes have blood red slits down the middle taking up half the irises. The skin of her eye sockets and eye lids are dark black and there are 3 red stripes that run from the bottom of her eye socket all the way to her eye brows. She also seems to have a 3 foot long black cat tail with a sharp white bone spike on the end. She is wearing an open, torn up black tail coat with a dirt caked white fur lining, a soot stained sleeveless white halter top, black knee length shorts wrapped in purple ribbon and a pair of black steel toed combat boots with gold trimming and 1 inch heels.

She slowly opens her eyes, nearly blinded by an orange glow which surrounds her. She slowly gets to her feet and starts to move around. She notices broken desks and cubicle walls tossed all over the area, leading her to guess that she must be in some sort of office building. She wanders the area in a daze, looking for anything that might tell her what she is doing there. She notices a binder with the Atlesian Military's symbol on its half burnt cover before the sound of an explosion draws her attention to a hole in what remains of a wall.

She heads to the opened wall to take a look outside hoping to figure out where she is. The scene before her is practically that of a nightmare. Amongst the shattered, burning buildings, she sees enormous black monsters running rampant on the streets in front of her. She sees a makeshift barricade of broken vehicles and debris at the far left of the street, with dozens of soldiers firing on a fast approaching wave of wolf like creatures while enormous black birds and giant Dragonfly like creatures can be seen clashing with massive warships in the skies above.

The Dragonfly monsters seem to be firing beams of white energy out of their eyes which is cutting through smaller ships like a hot knife through butter. Behind the barricade she sees what looks like a make shift camp situated at the entrance of the building she is currently in. The camp is filled with soldiers running from place to place, restocking and reinforcing the various barricades.

Eventually, an orange haired woman wearing a tattered white top with a heart shaped cut out at the center of the chest and a pair of pink lotus flowers on each sleeve, a shredded black and pink corset that starts just below the breasts, a pink knee length, pleated skirt with a huge rip on the right side and soot stained thigh high white boots with pink laces blasts a hole in the wall behind the dazed cat woman using a large silver and pink war hammer, but the bloodied woman doesn't even seem to hear anything.

The orange haired woman quickly runs up to the dazed woman, screaming something she doesn't seem to understand. When the orange haired woman reaches her, she turns the woman around and starts to shake her, screaming something in her face. The dazed black haired woman doesn't even acknowledge her existence, so the orange haired woman slaps her across the face, hoping to snap her out of her confused state..

The blood covered woman's response is to pin the orange haired woman to the wall in front of her. Just as she is about to strike the other woman in the forehead with her gun blade, she recognizes who exactly said woman is. She diverts the strike to a point next to the woman's head at the last possible second, narrowly avoiding a tragic mistake.

The Orange haired woman, who is not at all distressed by the attack, simply says "Thanks for the concern Blakey but I really don't need a hair cut right now, besides, don't think your taking the phrase 'A little of the top' a bit too seriously?" Blake drops her weapon and falls backwards into a seated position before screaming "OhmygoshNoraI'msorryIthoughtyouweretryingtokillmesoIjustreac-." Nora quickly interrupts her by putting a finger to distressed woman's lip and saying "Whoa calm down, you're talking too fast for me to understand you! Wow, that just sounds weird when I say it. Especially when you're the one I'm saying it to, is this how everybody else feels when their talking to me? It seems rather annoying now that I think about it."

While Nora is in the middle of her rant, Blake ignores her and takes the time to get her thoughts together before her eyes widen as she remembers what led to her being knocked out in the first place.

"WEISS! Nora we have to get to Weiss, she's still battling her brother Whitley upstairs!" she screams. Nora's expression immediately grimaces at the mention of the former heiress' name before she tries to explain what she found. "Blake..." she says, but she just ignores Nora's interruption and continues her hysterical tirade saying "We have to get to her before she gets hurt! There were a lot of Grimm up there with us." Nora quietly grabs Blake's shoulders, looks her in the eyes and says "Blake..." "I don't know how long she can hold out on her own. we were already exhausted from fighting our way to the building anyway." she continues as Nora tries to grab her attention. "Blake, please..." Nora says, causing Blake to respond by screaming "NORA, WHATEVER YOU'RE TRYING TO SAY CAN WAIT, WE NEED TO SAVE WEISS!"

Nora's eyes start to tear up as she reaches behind her, grabbing a blood stained Rapier and placing it on Blake's lap, shocking her into a stunned silence. Nora solemnly says "Blake, I'm sorry. We've been trying to find you and Weiss for at least an hour. I found Myrtenaster just a bit ago. I couldn't find a body, but the amount of blood surrounding it..." After a few seconds of silence, Blake begins tearing up as well "No... NONONONONONONO! I can't accept that! It's bad enough that we lost Ruby. I can't lose Weiss too!" Nora responds by saying, "Blake, I really don't thin-"

The conversation is interrupted by the sound of growls and roars as a tall woman with a large mane of knee length blonde hair leaps backwards and landing in front of the hole in the wall, firing blasts from a pair of mechashifted arm cannons, silencing her unseen enemies. She seems to be wearing a heavy 2 piece black curiass. The top half of the armor has a yellow flame below a pair of white Crescent Moons dominating the front of it, the lower half consists of a pair of black plates covering her stomach and lower back with flexible chain mail covering the sides, a pair of black spaulders with built in rerebracers covering her shoulders and upper arms, black greaves with a black metal belt which has a white chainmail half skirt coming out the back, and black boots with a pair of large, sharp western style spurs on the back.

The pieces of armor seem to have yellow circuits which lead toward the yellow flame in the upper part of the chest that seem to be channeling energy toward the glowing symbol. Once the sounds of combat cease, the woman transforms the two cannons into a pair of robotic black and yellow forearms and looks to her side where spots Nora and Blake. She walks toward the pair and appears to be about to say something before she sees the blood stained sword in Blake's lap and the tears in the eyes of both women.

The smile on her face immediately vanishes and she starts to tear up herself as she slowly walks toward the two women. The woman says "I'm sorry, but we need to go, the Grimm are overrunning the city, Jaune and my uncle should be down in the bunker by now and Ironwood is using what's left of his forces to buy enough time to do what we need to do. There's nothing we can do to save Atlas now, but we can still make a difference elsewhere."

"NO! I'm not leaving without Weiss, Yang! We've lost so many people, I can't lose her too! I'm going to find her." Blake screams, "There's no time for that Blake! There's already Nevermores and Omega Menuras circling the city, the seismic readings suggests that there's a large horde of creeps and other subterranean Grimm on the way, we've already got Goliaths, Rapkars, Nucklavees and other Elder Grimm in range of the barricades and Ironwood said he's picking up an energy signature which is most likely the formation of a large portal just outside the city, which probably means there's either a large horde or a Titan class Grimm on the way.

Ironwood's flag ship has already gone down along with most of the Atlesian fleet and at least 85% of the city is already lost. We have to go now or Weiss' sacrifice will have been for nothing." Yang says in an attempt to talk some sense into her "I DON'T CARE! I'll fight them all if I have to!" Blake tries to get up before she restrained by Nora who looks her in the eye and says, "Blake, getting yourself killed isn't going to help anybody, you said the exact same thing to me when we lost Ren on Patch." "This is different, we still had a chance back then, we don't anymore, the Grimm Queen has already won. Now let me go so we can find her." Blake says.

She pushes the two away and runs for the exit before she is intercepted by a red eyed, firey haired Yang who turns her around and yells, "SHUT UP Blake! You think I don't know what it's like to lose people I love? Just look at what happened to Ruby! You're the only Faunus that was able to resist that virus when it broke out, if we lose you then Summer, Jaune and Ironwood's plan is going to be useless. You know the only way a vaccine can be discovered is if Beacon's staff has access to you. Besides, Weiss is strong, I'm sure she's already down there waiting for us." She says as she notices a colossal man with a large sword and a pale green suit of samurai armor enter the room followed by a dark skinned man covered in scars.

Yang gives the big man a discreet hand signal pointed towards Blake. The man silently moves in behind Blake as she continues arguing. "No, I'm not going without Weiss, what happened to Ruby was bad enough, I can't lo-" Blake screams before she is interrupted by the flat side of a large sword with a hooked tip colliding with the back of her head. Nora screamed in surprise "AHHHH! Yatsu! You can't just sneak up on people like that! Seriously, you're like 7 feet tall and your wearing 100 lbs. of armor, how the heck can you be so sneaky?!" The large man in green armor just shrugs.

"It had to be done, Blake wasn't going to come any other way." Yang says while she picks up Blake's unconscious form. Just after Yang finished her sentence, the building begins to shake under the immense pressure of a roar so powerful that even the ground beneath their feet seems to quake in fear. In seconds later, a large section of what remains of the roof collapses, sending dust and debris rushing through the room. Through the cloud, the four people are clearly able to see 2 glowing red eyes gazing back at them. As the dust clears, group is able to clearly see the form of their attacker.

The creature's skin is as dark black as his mane like hair and beard. It appears to be wearing a tattered purple coat with dirt and blood covered fur outlining the outfit. A large metallic buckle holds a purple sash which sits above it's dark brown pants. On its face, there are 2 white stripes which curve upwards from the farthest visible side of his cheeks to just at the lower corner of his eyes before curving just below the eye sockets and meeting at the bridge of his nose.

At the center of his forehead is a third dark red eye. One would almost think this eye was a tattoo if it wasn't for the fact that the dark black pupil was moving to meet the gaze of the four people there. "Ghira..." Yang gasps in surprise. The five individuals gaze in silence upon the Grimm tainted visage of the once proud Chieftain of Kuo Kuana and former leader of the White Fang. With a calm look on his face, he quickly assesses his environment. Upon seeing the unconscious form of his former daughter, his expression quickly contorts to that of pure psychotic rage.

He leaps toward the unconscious Blake before he is slammed by Yatsuhashi's sword, knocking the Grimm like creature through a wall and multiple buildings.

Yatsuhashi's POV

The swordsman turns toward the group. "You need to get Blake out of here, I'm going to hold the Panther as long as I can." Yatsuhashi tells the two conscious women. "Not happening big guy, we both know that's a death wish." Yang says. "You've known the plan for weeks now Yang, you had to realize this was a possibility. I only had one objective for this mission and that was getting the three of you down to the basement. My survival is not required to succeed so long as you make it down to the machine. You don't have time to help us take him down, so go now. Tell Coco I'll say hi to Velvet if we don't make it." Ghira emerges from the smoking ruins in an explosion of concrete and dust, extending his claws and charging at the group. "GO!" Yatsuhashi yells.

"He's right Yang," Nora says as she grabs her shoulder, "We have to get to the basement so move!" Fox stays where he is and stares at the large man silently. "This is my fight Fox you need to go with them." The scarred man simply raises an eyebrow at that statement. "Think about it Fox, if the Panther is here, then that means the Monkey can't be far behind. They need somebody who can intercept him when he shows up." he says. The silent man continues to stare for a second before he silently leaves the swordsman behind.

Ghira tries to lunge at the fleeing group but is intercepted by a shoulder tackle from Yatsuhashi. Ghira gets back to his feet and charges at the man with his 3" long bone claws only to be blocked by Yatsu's massive sword. The two men exchange glares of absolute contempt as neither man appears to give way under the massive collision between Man and Faunus. In attempt to break the stalemate, the faunus tries to land a kick at the swordsman's left knee only for him to release the claws and jump back in order to avoid the kick.

He then swings his sword toward the faunas' stomach, hoping to land a hit, only for the older man to dodge at the last second. He is met with a set of claws colliding with his chest, knocking the swordsman on his back. The faunus tries to end the fight with a slash to the swordsman's throat, only for him to roll out of the way and leap back to his feet.

The force of the claws hitting the floor was enough for his claws to break through it, causing his claws to get stuck. The swordsman takes advantage of the brief opening by slamming the flat edge of his sword into the faunus head knocking him into the floor, creating a crater at the point of impact from the savage amount of force before jumping backwards and landing in front of a stone pillar in order to give himself some space. Ghira lies on the ground completely motionless as the swordsman charges toward his prey, intent on ending the fight with one final strike.

At the last second, Ghira rises into a four point stance and pounces toward the swordsman hitting him with a shoulder tackle that sends them both flying through the pillar behind him. At the moment of impact, the swordsman feels a sharp pain in his chest. The swordsman makes it to his feet, his breathing short and painful, as he hears the building begin to groan under the stress of losing one of its three major support pillars.

" _Okay, calm down and assess the situation. I can tell by the way I'm breathing that I somehow managed to puncture one of my lungs. That means I probably won't be able to draw this fight out long enough for Qrow and his team to get through. The safer bet would be to find a way to restrain him. Judging by the sounds this building is making I don't think it will be able to stand up to this fight much longer either,_ " he silently thinks to himself before he gets an idea.

" _But maybe that's a good thing. I don't have enough strength to destroy the pillars myself, but perhaps I can find a way to trick him into doing it for me."_

As he starts to get up, the swordsman tosses a small piece of debris at the faunus, hoping to send him into a blind rage. He charges at the swordsman and starts swinging his claws, only to miss as the swordsman dodges the attacks without fighting back. The strategy works as the faunus begins blindly charging the swordsman like a mad bull. The swordsman narrowly avoids the former chief, jumping closer to the door while the creature crashes into the wall.

The swordsman dashes down the hall toward the central office of the building, hoping to lure him toward the main support pillar for the building with the faunus following close behind. The creature begins picking up debris scattered along the hall tossing it toward the swordsman who narrowly avoids being hit by chunks of drywall and warped steel girders.

After a long pursuit, the swordsman arrives at his destination and bends over while leaning on the central support beam. Trying to make it seem like he is on his last leg to further entice the faunus. "Alright you prick, you think you're so powerful? Let's see if you can survive a five story building falling on you." He says. The faunus takes the bait and lunges toward the swordsman, not even caring to listen to what he said, slamming him through the support beam in the process.

The building begins to violently shudder before it collapses in a cascade of stone and steel, crushing both of them under the massive weight.

Yang's POV

As the four run though a narrow hallway, Yang says "Okay, I'm a little worried that there's no sign of the Monkey right now. He's usually always close by when the Panther is around. Keep your eyes open everybody, we can't let him get the drop on us." A few seconds later they reach a door and walk onto the rafters of a basement warehouse where they are met by the sight of a massive battle between man and Grimm.

Part of the floor above the warehouse appears to have been torn open by a particularly powerful Grimm. On the far left corner, Winter Schnee and Coco Adel are engaging a large group Creeps and Lancers, with Winter using both swords to cut down the lizard like grim down while Coco is shooting down the wasps with her minigun.

In the dead center of the room, Taiyang Xiao Long is engaged in battle with a massive, Centipede like Grimm. He is wielding a large, flaming bearded battle axe with a 6 foot long gold metal haft and a brown leather grip with a spiked silver pommel on the end. The axe head is 3 feet tall and 4 feet long. He when the centipede strikes down toward him, he mechashifts the axe into a Rocket Launcher and fires a rocket at the creatures head as it lunges to bite him before jumping out of the way.

Doctor Oobleck and Junior Xiong are fighting a group of Ursa Majors when they are nearly caught off guard by a large Deathstalker. Junior manages to mechashift his bat into a Rocket Launcher and shoots the Deathstalker before turning his weapon back into a bat and swinging it into the head of an Ursa Major.

A gray haired Qrow Branwen, and an older Jaune Arc are on the platform with a pair of identical twelve year old girls and a seventeen year old girl with red tipped blonde hair battling a large group of Beowolves and Ursa. The two girls are wearing tan jackets with yellow t-shirts underneath and a pair of black shorts. They both look like miniature Yang Xiao Longs except for the fact that they have blue eyes.

Glynda Goodwitch is close to the rafters, using her Semblance to bury a Nucklevee under a large pile of massive metal shipping containers. "Still no sign of him... guess we'll have to worry about that later. Alright Fox, looks like you're partner could use some help over there so get to it. Don't tell Winter about Weiss right now, we need her focused on the task at hand." The silent man nods before leaping off the rafters and across several containers before landing next to the group.

The sounds of battle are enough to bring Blake back to her senses as she opens her eyes to see the face of her former partner Yang Xiao Long. "Hey there sleeping beauty, hope you had a good cat nap because it's time for us to fight." Yang says before putting Blake down.

"You'll probably wanna charge up for this one Nora," Yang continues as she tosses a taser over to Nora "we're gonna need all the power we can get in this fight." Nora jabs herself with the taser as a look of pure bliss crosses her face. "Oh yeah, that's the stuff. TIME TO BREAK SOME LEGS!"

Just as the three women get ready to jump down to the floor, the Nucklevee bursts out of the pile of metal with one of the containers heading straight for Miss Goodwitch. At the same time, the Centipede Grimm facing Taiyang lunges to bite him, only to be blocked by his mighty axe. The Grimm and the Hunstman are locked into a battle of strength, but the creature is slowly winning the fight, forcing the man down to one knee. Nora immediately jumps in front of Miss Goodwitch before swinging the mighty Magnhild at the flying metal box, knocking it straight into the Centipede Grimm. The other two women hit the ground half a second after Nora's heroic save causing a wave of relief to briefly appear on Goodwitch's face.

"Alright ladies here's the plan; Blake, you're the fastest one of us here right now, so I need you to get to the platform as fast as possible. My uncle, my husband and my niece can handle themselves, just don't let those monsters overwhelm my girls. Nora, you stay here and help me and Miss Goodwitch deal with the Four Horsemen reject over here, tell Glynda to get to the corner once she's done, Winter, Coco and Fox look like they could use a hand, then make your way to the platform as well. I need to make sure my dad doesn't get hurt trying to fight whatever that thing that is attacking him is. Don't t-"

Yang is cut off as the ground begins to shudder, momentarily distracting both man and Grimm. Yang's scroll starts to ring so she switches it to speaker. "Yang here, what's going on up there Jimmy?" "What's your status Xiao Long?" Ironwood asks as the battle resumes. "We're just about to get to the portal, but we got a lot of Grimm down here in the warehouse." Yang says as another, more powerful shudder shakes the building, "We're gonna have to take it slow to fight our way through the Grimm though if everybody's gonna get out of this alive good thing time's on our side right n-."

Another quake starts, making the steel rafters collapse to the floor behind them. Yang's face begins to transform from a look of confidence to one of fear, after a short delay she sighs before asking "Alright James what do we got up there? Is it Morning Wood? Blocky? Oh Monty, please don't tell me it's the Blob. Last time I fought that thing it took weeks to wash all that goop out of my hair."

Ironwood's POV

Above ground, a red Portal is closing behind a massive tree like Grimm which is slowly walking toward the city obscured by the smoke of the burning buildings. The behemoth towers over the ruins, standing at least 1000 feet tall. The monster is roughly 700 feet wide from shoulder to shoulder and has thick 500 foot long arms with a pair massive 300 foot wide spiked balls where its hands would normally be.

The seven remaining Atlesian Battle Ships open fire on the massive monster lumbering toward the battlefield in hopes of slowing it down, but this seems to be more of a minor irritant to the creature than an actual threat. The creature lashes out with a massive right hook, hitting nearby ships and crushing it before the wreckage is sent flying toward a second ship, causing it to explode on impact. The debris of the two of the mighty war ships is sent flying across the horizon by the sheer force of the blow as General James Ironwood looks on with a grim expression on his face as he hears the sounds of battle on the other side of the radio.

"I'm sorry Xiao Long, but it is. The Grimm Queen has sent a Colossus into the fight. It's over for us, but you can still get your people back to the past. We can't save Atlas, but we can still save the refugees in Vacuo. We'll send the refugees in Vacuo and as much of our military as we can through the other machine to a point roughly one month after you arrive to give you time to settle things. Tell Glynda and the others to retreat the moment you all go through."

General Ironwood switches his channel back to the Atlesian Military's radio frequency. "This is General Ironwood. I just want everyone to know that I am proud of what we have accomplished these past few months. The fact that the creature standing before us is even here is a testament to the level of resistance we have put up to defend our home land. If Atlas must fall this day, then let's just make sure to take as many of these monsters as we can with us. Do whatever it takes to slow the Grimm down." He says.

"The reserve fleet at the ruins of Mantle needs to make their way to the backup base in Vacuo to help protect the refugees. This is my final order as General of the Atlesian military. I hereby promote Winter Schnee to the rank of General of what remains of our forces. It was an honor to serve with you all. Over and out." General Ironwood returns the radio receiver to its position and grabs his revolver before walking out of the tent, climbing up to the top of the barricade and firing at an endless horde of Grimm alongside his soldiers.

Blake's PoV

"Okay, new plan," Yang says, "we don't have time to help everyone so we need to go straight for the machine. That still means we have to get through the Nucklevee and whatever that thing my dad is fighting with is. I'll get Glynda to help Coco, Fox and Winter make their escape while my dad helps Oobleck and Junior get out of here, let's move."

The three women begin to make their way toward Miss Goodwitch, but they are immediately intercepted by a group of Creeps which crawl out of a hole left by the Centipede Grimm. Blake leaps into the air and throws her one end of her Kusarigama towards an area just behind the pack of creeps allowing it to penetrate a crate behind it before pulling herself to the rear of the creeps.

Yang yells "Nora, Ice Bomb." Nora jumps over the group of Creeps dropping ice grenades into the Grimm below, freezing them in an instant. Yang immediately follows up by releasing a stream of fire from her mouth which engulfs the group of Lizard like Grimm super heating the ice and causing an explosion which destroys the group.

They continue running through basement until they get close to the fight with the Nucklevee. Yang lets out an ear splitting dragon-like roar to draw the Nucklevee's attention away from Glynda, who capitalizes on the distraction by using her Semblance on two large pieces of twisted metal, shaping them into spears before using them to pin the Nucklevee's arms to the ground. Yang runs towards Glynda while shouting out "Thunder Cat."

Nora channels her aura into her hammer and fires a bolt of lightning from the weapon, stunning the Nucklevee momentarily. Blake then leaps toward the incapacitated Grimm with Gambol Shroud in its Katana form. The blade begins to glow with a black aura and streaks of red and white lightning can be seen arcing across the blade. She swings the katana down through the Nucklevee's skull, slicing into the Grimm before the blade exits through the front of the horse's chest, killing it instantly as Glynda falls to her knees out of breath after her last attack. Yang makes her way over the former teacher to help her to her feet.

Blake hears Yang explaining the situation above. She sees Glynda grimace when Yang mentions the Colossus. Glynda makes her way towards Winter and Coco while Yang returns to Nora and Blake. "Alright, all we need to do now is get through whatever that thing my dad is fighting to get to the machine, me and Nora are probably too slow to get past the thing but you should be fine Blake-" They are interrupted by a girlish scream, "Go keep the blonde that just got done screaming safe, and make sure to protect the twins too," Yang says with a wink. "Got it," Blake says with a faint smirk on her face before darting past the Grimm.

Yang's Point of View

Nora drools at the sight of the Grimm Taiyang is currently fighting as she quietly says "So many legs." "Nora snap out of it, we need to take that thing out fast, breaking it's legs won't help considering how many it has." Yang says as Nora begins to pout. "Ugh, fine." she says before firing grenades at the large Grimm in order to distract it.

"What are we looking at dad? I've never seen one of these before." "I'm not surprised, you usually only find these things deep below Remnant, probably got stirred up by the massive number of Creeps moving around below the city and came up through an old mineshaft. They're called Burrowers, don't bother trying to break through the shells on top of their bodies, their armor makes a Deathstalker look like it's made out of tissue paper.

The best way to deal with these things is to wait until they're about to spit. They have a pair of white sacks toward the back of their throats that hold a volatile cocktail of explosive chemicals, if you shoot the little holes where the spit comes from, they'll combust, roasting the thing's internal organs.

They also have small openings between each plate of armor which you can pierce in order to damage it's spine and paralyze it, but that would require good aim or getting in close, neither of which is a good idea since they move fast and the spikes on their bodies makes it dangerous to get too close. Avoid the spit though, it's highly corrosive once it's exposed to oxygen. We're lucky that this one seems to be rather small, most of them are about twice this size. It's still an elder Grimm though so be careful." Taiyang says.

"Got it, go help Nora distract the thing and try and bait it into spitting, I'll see if I can't make the shot." Yang says as her right arm transforms into long a rifle barrel.

Taiyang charges at the large creature with his weapon in its axe form. While Taiyang and Nora attempt to coax the creature into spitting, Yang aims her gun toward the creature's face and takes a second to get a closer look at it while waiting for her opening.

The creature seems to be about 35 feet long and has large black oval shaped segments covering the length of its body. Each segment seems to have two 3 foot long white bone spears coming from the center of each part on both sides likely meant to keep enemies from getting too close or to use its body as a secondary weapon. It has hundreds of razor sharp black legs, likely meant to help it kill anything it tramples. It has also has 6 glowing red eyes on its face, two large feelers jutting out of the top its head and a pair of 6 foot long white bone pincers to hold its prey so it can spit it's acidic payload at its enemy without missing.

Taiyang leaps in and swings his axe at the large creature, but it responds by swiping its tail at him, knocking him into a nearby metal container. Yang cringes at the sight of the large dent left in the metallic wall as her father falls to the ground face first. Luckily his Aura was able to keep the bone spears from impaling him, but he seems to be unconscious. Nora fires another volley of grenades at the in attempt to draw its attention toward her, but the creature ignores the attack as it rears up and prepares to spit acid at the temporarily disabled man.

Yang quickly hops in front of her father and fires a round into the creatures mouth while Nora grabs him and hops to safety. Yang leaps back as the bullet hits the sack causing an explosion which forces an inferno down the creatures throat. The Grimm flails around in pain for a few seconds before collapsing to the floor.

Taiyang quickly regains consciousness and gets off the ground before he stumbles toward his daughter who catches him. "Whoa careful dad, you don't wanna break a hip now do ya? Pretty sure you're Life Alert button won't get any reception down here if you fall and can't get up." Yang says with a huge grin on her face as she gets her father back on his feet.

After taking a few seconds to catch his breath, Taiyang responds by saying, "You know you're gonna be old to one of these days," his face splits into a grin and a mischievous glint appears in his eyes, "In fact I'm pretty sure I can already see a little bit of grey in your hair." "WHAT?!" Yang screams as she pulls her hair around frantically searching for the offending gray hairs with an expression of absolute panic on her face. Once she hears her father start to chuckle she realizes that he was just messing with her. She punches him in the shoulder so hard that she accidentally dislocates it. "DON'T EVEN JOKE ABOUT THAT YOU JERK!" Yang screams as Taiyang yells in pain before looking at his shoulder.

"Great, now I gotta deal with this." Taiyang mutters to himself. "Don't worry Mister Dragon Man I can help!" Nora exclaims as she grabs Taiyang's arm. "No wai-AHHHHHH!" Taiyang yells as Nora suddenly pulls on his arm, setting his shoulder back in its proper place. Yang chuckles as tears of pain threaten to come out of Taiyang's eyes. "Alright old man, you need to help the others get out of here, Morning Wo-" Yang says before Taiyang cuts her off by shaking a radio in front of his daughters face. "I heard what James said, now get to the machine so the rest of us can move out." Taiyang says as he gestures the girls to move out.

He sighs as the women leave before he says "I still have no idea why James let Qrow decide on the codenames for the Titan class Grimm. I enjoy a good pun just as much as the next guy, but Morning Wood is hardly a proper name for a creature that singlehandedly wiped out the entire Atlesian 2nd Fleet."

Blake's POV

Blake throws Gambol Shroud at one of the support beams on the roof and wraps the ribbon around it before using it to swing herself to the platform. She pulls her weapon back and swings the Kusarigama in a wide arc around her, killing dozens of Beowolves before pulling her weapons back and dashing towards Jaune.

The Arc scion has matured quite a bit since his days at Beacon. He now stands at 6'9" and he has a lean, muscular frame. He also has a 1 inch thick scar which runs diagonally across his face starting from the far end of his right eyebrow and traveling across his nose down to the center of his left cheek before disappearing underneath a full, medium length beard which covers much of his lower face. He has traded in his old armor and his Pumpkin Pete hoodie for a much heavier set of armor. This new armor consists a large white 2 piece chest plate with gold outlines. The front of the upper part of the chest piece is dominated by a pair of twin Crescent Moons. The lower half of the chest piece which covers his stomach has multiple symbols lining it in rows of three.

The first row from left to right consists of a red rose, a red shield with a spear across it and a pink lotus flower beneath the two moons; the second row has a yellow monkey, a brown stitched heart and a grey trident; and the third row has a green clock gear, a golden eagle and a pair of light green swords. He is also wearing a pair of white and gold spaulders with built in rerebracers, white and gold bracers with built in spiked gloves, a pair of white and gold greaves and white and gold metal boots. He also has a white metal belt around his waist which has nine gold crescent moons surrounding it with a red sash which sits just above the belt.

"How's everybody holding up Jaune?" Blake asks. "Qrow says the machines almost ready, we just need to buy a few more minutes. How's your group doing?" Jaune asks. Blake cringes with a pained expression on her face before saying "We found Blake on the way here and Nora found Myrtenaster, no sign of Weiss though. Yatsuhashi had to stay behind to hold off the Panther. There was a huge crash earlier, so my guess is he brought the building down on the both of them. There hasn't been any sign of the Monkey yet, which is weird since he's usually nearby whenever the Panther shows up."

Jaune sends a look of sympathy towards Blake while he decapitates an Alpha Beowolf, "You doing alright? I can't imagine what it's like to think about what your father has become." Blake fires a volley of bullets toward a group of charging Beowolves before she says. "That thing isn't my father, he died on Menagerie years ago. The Panther is just a twisted perversion of the man who raised me." "Alright, but I'm here of you need to talk. Can't have you all mopey around the girl's after all." Jaune replies as he shield bashes an Ursa before slicing it in half.

Blake smirks before responding with "Whatever you say Vomit Boy." She searches the room to see how Yang is doing as she hears Jaune say "HEY! I'm 37 years old for crying out loud. It's Vomit Man now." He says with a smirk as a black cloaked figure darts toward the pair of blonde girls.

Raven and Violette's POV

The two girls are about 4'9" tall, with bright gold waist length hair tied in a ponytail with a black bow and dark blue eyes. They have black bandanas which have a pair of crossed battle axes on it tied around their neck, the color of their symbol seems to be the only difference in their appearance, with one's symbol being red while the other's symbol is purple. The two girls are both wearing tan jackets with low cut black shirts underneath and brown short shorts with white belts which have black half skirts on the back similar to what their mother used to wear at Beacon. They also have on yellow fingerless gloves and black knee high boots as well.

Each girl is wielding a massive bearded axe similar to the one their grandfather uses. The black steel hafts are about 5'3" long and the golden axe blades are around 2'3" tall and 1'6" long at the longest point. On the opposite side of the axe head is a 2' long yellow spike. The top of the axe haft appears to split into two separate parts forming what appears to be a double barreled shotgun.

Despite their young age and small size, they appear to be in the process of developing the same figure as their mother. "Heads up Vi." One of the girls says as she punches a Beowolf toward her sister. The other girl kicks the incoming Grimm, knocking it's head off in the process. "On the right Ray." Violette says before she chops the head off of a charging Ursa's to the right of her sister. "Duck Vi," said girl ducks as the lower part of the haft on Raven's axe mechashifts into a shotgun stock, trigger and fore-end which rest just below the axe blade. She pumps the fore-end and fires a buckshot, obliterating an approaching Lancer before returning the weapon to its axe form and chopping the legs off of a Beowolf. An Alpha Beowolf leaps into the air and looks like it's about to take the girls by surprise until it is decapitated by a broad sword.

A 5'11" tall girl with silver eyes and blonde hair with red tips lands in front of the twins. She is wearing a tattered black cloak, a red long sleeve dress shirt with frilly white cuffs, a black knee length combat skirt with white lace lining and 3 inch black high heels. She is wielding a red 4' long broad sword and a black kite shield with a red and white rose in the center. The broad sword has a rotating dust cylinder in it and the shield has a reactive armor plate on it.

"Careful girls, that Alpha almost had you." She says before sending a column of fire from her broadsword at a group of Beowolves. "Pshh, we coulda taken it, but thanks." Raven says. "I'd be a pretty terrible big sister if I let anything happen to you. I'm also sure Aunt Yang would strangle me if either of you got hurt."

As an Ursa is about to strike the older girl, she presses a button on the inside of her shield which glows blue before using it to block the blow. The Ursa's arms freeze on impact and she hits the Grimm with a shield bash, shattering the frozen limbs and knocking it off the platform.

The girls are about to reply before they are interrupted by the sight of Yang and Nora with a blue glyph in front of them and a pile of squirming Borbatusks on the other side of it. On the other side of the platform, Blake and Jaune look toward the new arrival. Blake starts tearing up as she sees a battered white haired woman appear behind them. "Thank Monty you're okay."

Yang's POV

Yang and Nora run towards the platform, but they are intercepted by a large group of Borbatusks charging right at them half way there. Before the pigs get too close to the pair, they all simultaneously slam into a large blue glyph. Yang turns around and is surprised to see a white haired woman in a tattered red cloak. Her white skirt is torn in several places and her usually white jacket and dress shirt is covered in red. Her left arm seems to be broken and bloody, and there is a gash on the left side of her face which seems to eerily mirror the scar near her right eye.

Her body seems to have matured quite a bit as she has grown to a respectable 5'7". She also seems almost as curvy as her sister. "WEISS!" Yang charges at the former heiress and pulls her into a hug. "Oh Monty, we all thought that Whitely had killed you when Nora found your sword. I'm so glad your safe." "Oh please, do you really think that little runt would be able to best me?" Weiss weakly scoffs.

"Seriously though, are you okay?" Yang asks. "I've lost a lot of blood, but I think I can manage." Weiss said as Yang releases her from the hug. "Right now we need to get you to the objective so we can move on." Weiss says. "Just us? No way, I ain't leaving you here in this condition, your comin' back with us and that's final." Yang states. "Don't be stupid, you know there's only so many people who can go through the machine. There's no way they'll be able to add me into the equation." Weiss says. Yang's eyes turn red and her hair begins to glow, "THEN WE'LL FIND A WAY! I CAN'T LOSE YOU TO!" Yang screams before calming down and quietly saying "Not after what happened to Ruby..."

Before anybody could respond, a massive insect like claw punches through a nearby loading bay door ripping it out of the wall and tossing it aside. A massive Mantis like Grimm ducks down to walk through the large opening before rising back up to full height to assess the battlefield. The massive creature stands at roughly 40 feet tall and a pair of 23 foot long scythe like claws. It's body is covered in large black and white bone like scales and it has large red compound eyes on each side of its head. The creature focuses its attention on the three women.

"Crap, that's a huge Rapkar. Don't know if we can deal with that thing on our own and still make it in time." Yang says. The creature leaps through the air towards the three women, intent on killing them, before it is intercepted by an old man with a scythe.

"Hey there Firecracker, I know I was supposed the be the one leading our little expedition, but I don't think this thing's gonna let that happen. Looks like your husband's gonna have to take charge instead. Let Ice Queen junior take my spot, she seems to be in bad shape." Qrow says. After a few seconds of hesitation, Yang sighs before she says, "You better not die on me old man." After that, the three women run toward the platform.

Jaune's POV

Once the three women arrive, Yang slides into the path of a charging Ursa Major heading for Jaune's left flank. "Alright Jaune, looks like Uncle Qrow's not coming with us, that Rapkar would of caused too much trouble for us to get here in time. He said you're in charge now." "Right," Jaune replies "it shouldn't be long now, the machines pretty much fully charged, we're just waiting for the right opportunity."

Jaune grabs a radio and turns it on before saying "Alright people, we're moving out. If you're part of the expedition, get over here now or you're going to be left behind. Everybody else, get ready to get out of here. You need to get to Vacuo to help guard the refugees. Stay alive so we can see you all again, over and out." Jaune says before he heads to the command console as the expeditionary force gathers at the base of the portal.

As he enters the command code, the machine begins to hum and a blue glow can be seen coming from the edges of the pool-like portal. When Jaune finishes typing in the commands he walks over to the machine as the portal springs to life.

Nora is the first to enter the portal, jumping into the air and doing a belly flop. She's followed by Weiss who is leaning on Blake for support. The silver eyed blonde simply walks off the edge and falls into the portal after Weiss and Blake disappear. Yang grabs a twin in each arm before jumping into the air and diving head first into the portal. Jaune takes a look back at the carnage unfolding behind him. The remaining fighters have converged at Qrow's position, having cleared out the rest of the Grimm and are now fighting the Rapkar.

Coco gets knocked into the air and lands right next to Jaune. "Coco, do me a favor and shut the portal off after I enter it. Blow it up after it closes so the Queen can't follow us and get everybody out of here." Jaune says. "Whatever you say Vomit Boy." Coco responds cheekily. Jaune face palms at the sound of his old nick name before saying "Of course Yang told you about that." He walks up to the portal and jumps in as fast as he can.

Coco's POV

Coco enters the kill code into the command console and the portal begins to fade. Before it can completely close, a black and white monkey like figure jumps into it from a hole in the roof.

As the portal fades from existence, Coco says "Oh boy, that can't be good. I hope they can find whatever that was before it causes too much trouble." She opens a glass panel on the console and hits a large red button. "Alright guys, let's scram, this place is about to get blown halfway to Menagerie." She yells before running toward the rest of the group to help them disengage.

A/N: Here it is, my first serious attempt at a fan fiction series. As I am just starting out as a writer of fan fictions, I have yet to come up with a set schedule for updates, just know that I am trying to establish one. Yes, this is a time travel fiction which features Jaune in relationships with multiple women, but it is different from the dozens of other stories with this premise.

The focus of this story is mostly on Blake rather than Jaune. Jaune's relationships are also monogamous, with the older Jaune having been widowed by Ruby before remarrying Yang. The younger Jaune will also have a relationship as well, but I would prefer to leave that one a mystery (mostly because I haven't truly decided on who he will be with.) Any reviews would be appreciated as they will help me grow as a writer. Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: RWBY and its characters belong to Rooster Teeth in Austin, Texas. I do own the OCs though.

Quick Update: I have modified chapter 1 in order to further flesh out Jaune's new appearance as I forgot to add a description of his new body type and facial features. It's a minor change so I'll just review it so you don't have to go back and reread the chapter. He is 6'9" tall with a lean muscular frame. On his face, he has a 1 inch thick scar which goes down diagonally starting at his right eyebrow and trailing over to the middle of his right cheek before disappearing underneath his full, medium length blonde beard. I'm going to try to have chapter 3 up next Monday to see if I can get into a weekly upload schedule, but I can't make any promises.

Chapter 2

Jaune's POV

A sudden flash of light appears in what appears to be a hallway as a portal through time opens with the battered team of Summer, Nora, Jaune, Yang, Weiss, Blake, Violette and Raven emerging from it. "Okay, looks like we got to Beacon about a week before the Vytal Festival begins. We need to handle this carefully to avoid causing a scene, the last thing we need to do is alert our enemies of our presence before we have a chance to neutralize th..." As he turns around mid sentence, he notices something crucial about the group behind them.

"And Nora's already gone..." Jaune says in an exasperated tone. The rest of the group starts looking around before they realize that the Valkyrie has indeed gone missing. "Ugh, we seriously need to get her a leash or something," Blake says as she pinches the bridge of her nose while Jaune face palms. "Normally I say no, but at this point I might have to agree." Jaune deadpans with his hand still covering his face before he removes it and sighs.

"Alright, since I'm pretty sure Nora is most likely going to track down Ren, I think it would probably be best for me to head to our old dorms and explain what's going on to make sure our younger counter parts don't think they're going insane. I've changed enough over the years that they probably won't recognize me at first, so that might allow them to calm down without causing too much trouble.

Blake, I need you to get Weiss to the infirmary, she's in bad shape. You should probably get the nurse to look you over as well just to be safe." Jaune says. Blake nods, pulling a small device out of her pocket and pressed a small button on the side, creating a holographic image which makes her look like a normal faunus before putting it back in her pocket. She then took Weiss' right arm over her shoulder to help support her weight now that she is feeling the full effects of blood loss while Jaune continues.

"Yang, you and Summer need go find Ozpin and tell him "The old bird flies as the clock strikes midnight," he will respond by asking if the bloodstained shadow has overtaken the city. Tell him "Yes, and the kingdoms weep at what is yet to come." According to your Uncle Qrow, that was a secret code he and Ozpin came up with to indicate that someone has travelled from an apocalyptic future. We're going to need access to the resources of his group if we are going to succeed here. Bring him and Professor Goodwitch to the infirmary and I'll meet you there after I get Nora. I'll probably leave the twins with your old team, since I imagine our younger selves will probably want to spend time with them anyway."

He says before he turns around and bends his knees so that he's face to face with his two daughters as the two women turn around and head toward Beacon tower. "How would you girls like to finally meet your aunt Ruby?" The twin girls are bouncing in excitement as they let out a cheer, happy about meeting their long lost Aunt. "Alright then let's go, but stay hidden until I tell you to come out." He says before making his way toward the student dorms with the twins in tow.

Before he makes it to the door, he suddenly stops as he is hit by a sudden realization. His face pales and he begins to sweat profusely, which makes his daughters worry. "What's wrong daddy?" Raven asks. "Sweet Monty, there's two Noras now." Jaune whispers in horror. "Oh yeah. Wait, doesn't that also mean we have two Mommies also." Violette says. Jaune's face begins to contort into a strange expression as he has a miniature stroke upon realizing that the twins are right.

Nora's POV

Future Nora skips down the hall to the dorm room of team JNPR and knocks on the door. A few seconds later, Ren gets up as he mumbles "Who knocks on the door at 1 AM on a Saturday." He opens the door and sees Nora. Ren says "Hey, Nora come on in." But before she could, the younger Nora mumbles "Shut up and let me sleep or I'll break your legs." Ren responds with "Go back to sleep Nora, I just had to get up to let Nora back in the room."

He begins to turn around before he stops dead in his place and his eyes go as wide as dinner plates. He stares at the Nora standing in hallway for a second, then turns to stare at the sleeping Nora for a second. He continues frantically looking back and forth between the two Nora's for a few seconds with a dumbfounded look before he emits a scream that makes Jaune look like the pinnacle of manliness, waking up Team JNPR minus Pyrrha, who seems to be a heavy sleeper.

The younger Nora immediately flies out of bed and leaps in front of him with Magnhild in her hands before saying "Don't worry Renny I'll protect you from... me..." while Jaune comes into the hall behind Nora and Ren, who looks like he might be having a stroke. The moment she finishes her statement, Team RWBY bursts through the door of their own dorm expecting a fight only to be met by the sight of two Noras who seem to be having an impromptu staring contest. Despite being 20 years older, there was no difference between the two, as Nora doesn't seem to have aged much at all.

Upon seeing the two Noras, Weiss quietly mumbles "Monty help us, they're multiplying." with a look of absolute horror on her face. Yang just says "Holy crap, it finally happened, Nora ate so many Pancakes that she split in two." Ruby then says "Wow, this is weird even by our standards, can it get any stranger?" "Unfortunately it can, she isn't the only one who has a sudden doppelganger after all." the future Jaune says as he enters the corridor.

The older version of Jaune looks like he's about to continue before a voice he hasn't heard in decades causes him to freeze. "What's going on out here?" the voice says. Jaune shifts his head and looks at his former partner Pyrrha Nikos, who is rubbing her eyes. The young spartan observes the scene, but she completely misses the fact that there are two Noras, as she locks eyes with the older Arc.

She slowly walks up to the older man until they are just inches away from each other. "Jaune...?" She notices a tear running down the right side of his face, which she wipes away on instinct as the rest of the group is just standing there in silence. "But... How?" Jaune remains silent until the older Nora comes in and boops him on the nose in order to break him out of his stupor. Jaune slowly manages to calm himself down before he says "That's kind of a long, complicated story. For now, it's just easiest to say that we came here from the future."

Everyone sits there in silence as the older man's words slowly begin to sink in. Weiss is the first to break the silence by saying "That's impossible, time travel is nothing more than a fantasy." "Weiss, we live in a world where super powered teenagers fight against monsters which are attracted negative human emotions using magical dust and bizarre, physics defying weapons. You should probably be a little more open minded." Yang says, causing the young heiress to ponder those words.

"She's actually right Yang. Time travel is impossible. What we did was jump to a parallel dimension which happens to be twenty years behind our own." Jaune says, earning looks of confusion from the young teenagers. "Like I said, it's a long, complicated story." Jaune adds.

"Why would you want to come here though? Wouldn't it be simpler to remain in your own world?" Ren asks. "Our version of Remnant isn't exactly the best place to be. It has pretty much been lost to the Grimm at this point." Jaune answers. This causes an uncomfortable silence to descend on the hallway.

Nora's POV

The older Nora begins to notice the gloomy feelings surrounding her, causing her to frown. Being Nora, she is governed by a certain set of bizarre rules which are bound to the very essence of her soul. She immediately recalls the first rule of Noraness, which simply states that no tense or unhappy atmosphere may be left undisturbed. This is because a Nora cannot exist in a serious environment for extended periods of time. Thus, she is driven to destroy all forms of sorrow, anger and tension by creating random outbursts of insanity.

She notices Pyrrah still has her hand on Jaune's cheek and a devious smile immediately appears on her face. The older Nora screams "HEY, CEREAL BOX!" startling everybody in the hall, she pulls out her version of Magnhild and angrily says "Get your dirty paws off of my husband." Pyrrah's face twitches violently and she turns to glare at the older woman while the rest of the teens scream "WHAT?!" This debacle seems forces Jaune to face palm for the second time in less than 15 minutes as he laments what his life has become.

The older Nora holds her angry face for a full five seconds before she starts cracking a smile. Eventually, she throws herself back on the floor and starts laughing hysterically. "Oh my Monty! You should have seen the look on your faces! Especially you Pyrrah, you looked like your head was about to explode!" "Wait, so you're not married to Jaune?" Pyrrah asks as a wave of relief washes over the young woman. "Of course not, if I were married to her I'd be in a strait jacket by now," the older Jaune states. "But you are married, I can see the ring. Who's your wife?" the younger Blake asks.

Pyrrah's eyes light up as she imagines her future wedding with Jaune. "Well, you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you, so it would just be easier to introduce you to my daugh-." He is promptly cut off by the sound of a loud snap followed by a scream of pain.

Jaune's POV

"OH MONTY MY SPINE!" an unseen man screams. 2 more cracks can be heard accompanied by a second man screaming "GAH, MY LEGS AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BEND THAT WAY!." "AHH! THEY'RE DEM-" man number three is cut off mid scream by a loud clunking sound. "HAVE MERCY!" man number 4 says before the sound of breaking glass restores silence in the hallway.

The elder Arc sighs before he walks down the stairs, followed by everybody else. He is met with the sight of team CRDL lying in a heap of twitching limbs bent in ways that should not be possible. The twins are sitting on top of the pile of twitching muscle heads. Once the two girls spot their father, they point at each other in perfect unison and say "She did it!"

The people of the past catch up they look at the two girls and immediately realize how much the girls resemble Yang. Everyone except Ruby, suddenly turns to stare at the red faced woman in question. Before she could say anything, Ruby appears on top of the pile in a flash of rose petals and wraps the two girls into a hug and says "EEEEK! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M AN AUNTY AND THEY BOTH LOOK LIKE MINI YANGS EXCEPT FOR THEIR BLUE EYES!" The two girls look at their father in confusion as Ruby releases them from the hug, grabs them by the arm and skips back toward her friends before he says, "It's ok girls that is your aunt Ruby."

A radiant smile appears on the face of the two twins as they immediately tackle hug their new aunt. The younger Nora breaks out of her shock before she exclaims "WHAT! How could you marry Yang, you were supposed to fall in love with Pyrrah, move to Mistral, get married and have dozens of blonde and red haired children together! How could he possibly end up with anyone else!" Pyrrah cringes at Nora's outburst and quickly turns to her Jaune, who is thankfully still in a state of shock at seeing his future self, much to her simultaneous despair and relief. She turns back to the older Arc to see a dark expression on his face as the older Nora dashes toward Ren and pulls him into a bone crushing hug while crying hysterically.

"Nora... Pyrrah died in my universe about two weeks from now." "Oh..." The young girl says as Pyrrah's face grows pale upon hearing of her impending demise. After a brief moment of silence. Pyrrah asks "I- is that why you have my symbol on your armor?"

The older Jaune sighs and decides to explain the meaning behind the symbols. "As I told you before, the world that we come from isn't exactly a happy one. Each one of these symbols on my armor is a tribute to the friends we lost in our fight against the Grimm Queen. They aren't the only ones we've lost as I don't have enough space on my armor for all of them, but they are the ones who were closest to me."

As Jaune finishes his statement, he notices that Cardin has regained consciousness and is now staring at the Gold Eagle on his armor. He slowly looks up to Jaune with a pale face and eyes wide in fear. Ruby and Ren both pale as see their own symbols on his armor. The younger Nora suddenly realizes what's going on and rushes over to join the older Nora with a bone crushing hug of her own while Yang pulls her baby sister into a desperate hug as well.

Weiss and Blake are also stunned as they see the symbols of Sun and Neptune, which are also displayed on Jaune's armor "I just want you all to know that the events of our future will **not** occur within this timeline. I **will** make sure that each and every person who's symbols I wear survive, even if it kills me..." Jaune says emphatically.

After a few tense seconds, Jaune turns to face the group, "As much as I would love to stay and catch up, I'm afraid I have business with Professor Ozpin. I would have gone straight to him if someone," he says as he gives the older Nora a stink eye which earns him a sheepish smile in return "hadn't run off on us. That being said, I will go ahead and leave the girls with you, since they need to be in bed anyway. I know you must have a lot of questions to ask, but please remember that they are still growing girls so try not to keep them up too late. Nora and some of the others will round up the students we need to talk to and explain exactly what is going on sometime tomorrow while I speak with Professor Ozpin."

He grabs his Nora by the arm and pulls her off the now unconscious Ren just as his younger counterpart proceeds to do with his Nora. The younger Jaune stares at his older counterpart in awe. The older Arc simply smiles and says "I'm sure you have many questions, but like I said, they will have to wait until tomorrow."

He turns around and leads Nora out of the dorms, but before they leave, a mischievous grin appears on his face as he channels his inner Nora. He pokes his head around the corner and says "Oh Jaune, before I leave, I just thought you should know that Pyrrha has a crush on you. Use that information however you like." Before leaving behind a gob smacked Jaune, a tomato red Pyrrha and a large amount of laughter from the rest of the group. After the laughter dies down, the two groups decide to have a sleepover in team RWBY's room, hoping to learn more of the future from the twins.

Blake's POV

"Hold on Weiss, we're almost there." Blake says. At this point, Weiss has passed out, forcing Blake to carry her bridal style as she races toward Beacons infirmary. She bursts through the door and is relieved to see that there is a doctor here already. The man is initially surprised by the sudden appearance of the woman before he notices the state of the white haired heiress and immediately shifts into work mode.

"What happened?" "Her arm was broken in a fight with the Grimm, we've done what we can, but it's pretty serious. She's lost a lot of blood and she said that it was painful to breath." "Alright, what's her blood type?" the doctor asks. "AB positive" Blake responds as she puts the woman down on a nearby stretcher. "Step back please." the doctor says, prompting Blake to back away as the doctor uses a pair of scissors to cut the woman's jacket and shirt off so he can get a better look at what he was dealing with. He pulls out his stethoscope and places it over her chest to listen to her breathing.

"It sounds likeshe may have a punctured lung, so that and her blood loss are going to have to take priority." He calls in one of the other doctors on staff at the moment, "Prep, the O.R. we've got a woman with a possible punctured lung who's lost a lot of blood. Her arms in bad shape as well, but we'll deal with that when she's stable." A nurse arrives and helps the doctor wheel the woman into the operating room.

Blake watches as Weiss disappears before she turns around and takes a seat in the waiting room. She pulls out her personal scroll and pulls Yang, Summer, Nora and Jaune into a conference call. "What's up Pussy Cat?" Yang asks. Blake ignores the pun and says "Weiss was in a lot worse shape than we thought, she's in the O.R. right now. The doctor said she might have a punctured lung and her left arm is a wreck. She passed out due to the blood loss so I had to carry her most of the way." Yang immediately put on a more serious face she says "Alright, me and Summer are on our way with Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch. We already set up a meeting for tomorrow with his group, but we still got one last thing to talk about."

"I just got Nora and we're both heading to the infirmary as well, we should be there in a few minutes. I just hope they can save Weiss, Summer already lost her mother, I don't want her to lose her godmother too." He is promptly cut off by the sound of a loud snap followed by a scream of pain. "She'll be fine, she's survived worse than this." Summer says.

"Still, I should probably get in there and see if I can't help jump start her aura. Just keep an eye on her Blake, we're almost there. I'll see you in a few seconds." Jaune says as he and Nora hang up their scrolls. "We're pretty close now too. Be there in a minute." Summer says before she and Yang hang up as well. Blake rests her head on the wall behind her and sighs. "I hope the girls are enjoying themselves at least."

Past Weiss' POV

As the two teams and the twins get settled in, Weiss takes a look around the room. Pyrrah is hugging Jaune's arm possessively and glaring daggers at Yang, who is unaffected as she and Jaune are more concerned with getting to know their new twin daughters. Despite her initial shock, Yang seems to be taking to her daughters quite well, already acting like a mother despite having known them for less than an hour. "So, we already saw Jaune and Nora, but did you guys bring anybody else with you?" Ruby asks.

"Yup, we also brought auntie Weiss, our big sister Summer and our godmother Blake." Violette says. "I'm your godmother?" Blake asks with her eyes wide in shock. "Pfft of course I made you the godmother of my children Blakey. I plan on doing that with my actual kids too." Yang says before turning toward Jaune.

"Speaking of which, maybe we should get some practice making kids sometime eh Lady Killer?" She asks Jaune with a seductive voice as she bends over to give him a generous view of her cleavage. The young Arc turns redder than Ruby's cloak and starts to sputter as his nose begins bleeding. He is promptly pulled away from her by Pyrrha who glares at the now laughing blonde. "Oh boy, I'm going to have so much fun teasing Jaune about our future children." Yang says after she calms down.

"Okay, let's talk about something a little less awkward. You girl's said something about an older sister who also came with you, where is she? I really want to meet my other niece." Ruby asks. The look on the twins face changes to one of concern as they briefly look at each other before turning back to face Ruby. "Um, first of all, we should probably clarify Summer is actually only our half sister." Raven responds cautiously. "We share the same father, but Summer has a different mother." Violette continues. "She isn't your niece Aunt Ruby." Raven says. "She's daughter." After a few seconds of stunned silence, everybody else in the room except for Yang, Ruby, Jaune and Pyrrha screams "WHAT!"

Ruby simply lets out an "EEEP!" as she turns a shade of red so bright that it can be seen from orbit before she pulls her covers over her head to hide from everybody else in the room. She is so embarrassed that she never even notices the murderous glare pointed at her by Pyrrha or the one that Yang sent Jaune, who had passed out from fear after realizing what Yang would likely do to him. "Yup, and her godmother is Aunty Weiss." Weiss is briefly stunned by that revelation, but she quickly recovers before haughtily saying "Well then, at least we know one of Arc's children will turn out to be a well adjusted human being instead of an uncouth barbarian." "Hey!" Yang and the twins respond indignantly as Jaune manages regains consciousness.

"Okay, moving on. So Jaune, now that you know Pyrrah has a crush on you, what do you plan to do about it?" Nora asks.

Jaune's POV

Jaune pales as he remembers what his older counterpart told him before leaving. "Uhh, yeah, about that." Jaune says hesitantly. Pyrrah senses the hesitation in his voice, causing desperation born of a fear of rejection to surge through her. Before Jaune can continue, Pyrrah pulls Jaune into a passionate kiss, sending pangs of jealousy through the two half sisters, much to their confusion. When Pyrrah finally releases Jaune, she notices that his face has turned a sickly shade of green. He swallows a sudden surge of vomit before he delicately says, "I really wish that hadn't just happened." Jaune says before turning to Pyrrah, who looks like she's about to cry.

Everybody else in the room winces as they watch the train wreck, unable to look away from the disaster unfolding before their eyes. Little do they know that the train wasn't carrying passengers, it was carrying a massive amount of Fire Dust. "I kind of had a conversation with my dad a few hours back where I told him about my team." Jaune continues, causing confusion throughout the room. "Normally I wouldn't talk about private family matters, but you've kind of forced my hand. Apparently, about 18 years ago, my dad had an affair during a trip to Mistral. My mother found out, but she eventually forgave him. When I told him I had a crush on you, he was rather alarmed." He says before inhaling.

"According to my father, his mistress actually ended up getting pregnant. The woman's name was Pharrah Nikos. Which kind of makes you my half sister." The room sits there in stunned silence for a few seconds as Pyrrah's brain tries to reboot. Upon returning to reality, Pyrrah's face turns green as well as she remembers kissing him. She quickly rushes toward the bathroom, using her semblance on the door knob to close the door behind her. The sound of her vomiting pushes Jaune over the edge as well. With nowhere else to go, he rushes toward the window and releases the contents of his stomach.

When he finishes throwing up, he opens his eyes to a sight which chilled him to the bone. It would appear that some cosmic entity had taken it upon itself to make Jaune's life as chaotic as it possibly could, because what he saw in the walkway just below the window was Headmaster Ozpin, an older version of Yang and what looks like a blonde version of Ruby. These three were not the focus of his attention though. The young Arc was focused solely upon the sight of Assistant Headmistress Glynda Goodwitch, who was covered in his vomit. Four people look up and see the young Jaune.

Goodwitch sends the young man a glare powerful enough to shatter Remnant itself, shaking him to his very core. The blonde "Ruby" has a look of shock, embarrassment and shame on her face while the older version of Yang begins laughing hysterically. Ozpin appears as calm as ever, although he does send a brief look of sympathy, knowing that the young man may not survive the next week. The group is too far away for normal humans to hear the laughter, but the room's resident faunus was still able to pick it up. This prompts the young woman to come to the window and search for the source.

Upon seeing the vomit covered professor, her eyes go wide with fear. She promptly pulls the frozen Arc out of the window, reaches under her bed and tosses a towel to the irritated woman before she goes back into the room. Blake slaps Jaune in the face, hoping to wake him from his fear induced stupor. It takes another 3 slaps before he immediately returns to reality with a look of pure horror on his face before screaming "OH MONTY! I'M GONNA DIE!" startling everybody in the room. "Umm," Yang says with a look of confusion on her face, "what just happened?" Pyrrah exits the bathroom with her face slightly green as she heads toward Nora and Ren before the faunus can respond. Blake just sighs while patting the panicking blonde on the back and sending him a look of sympathy before she turns to the rest of the group and says "Jaune just threw up on Professor Goodwitch." The room sits there, stunned into silence yet again. "Yup, he's dead." Ren deadpans before the entire room bursts into a fit of laughter.

"Oh man, wait until dad hears about this. Of all the places for his vomit to land, it manages to hit Aunt Glynda." Violette says. "Yeah, but wait until she hears about why he threw up in the first place. I can't wait to see the look on dad's face when he learns he just tried to hook his younger self up with his own sister." "Wait," a wave of realization suddenly comes over the young knight "wouldn't he have already known that? Why would he try to get me in a relationship with Pyrrah if he knew she was my sister?!"

"Yeah, what kind of sick freak would enable a person to get into a relationship with their half-sister?" Yang says. The twins eventually calm down along with the rest of the group before they shake their heads in unison. "They aren't related in our universe." Violette says. "Dad told us there might be a few differences here, but I doubt he would of expected something like that." Raven explains. "Wait, I just realized something, if you all are from some future parallel universe, does that mean you will cease to exist if I don't marry Yang?" The girls shook their heads in response to his question. "Jay said nothing that happens in this universe will affect our own." "Who's Jay?" Ren asks.

"She's our second cousin, the daughter of our Great Uncle Qrow and-" Violette says before she is cut off by a surprised shout from Ruby. "Uncle Qrow has a baby?!" she exclaims. "Opps, we weren't supposed to say anything about that." Violette says. "Aww, why not?" Ruby whines. "Apparently her parents were already together at this point and they were trying to keep their relationship a secret. She had already been conceived by now, but she still wants her younger counterpart to grow up in an environment similar to her own." Raven says. This conversation caused Blake to remember someone she saw with Goodwitch, Ozpin and Yang earlier.

"Wait... just a few seconds ago, I saw an older version of Yang with somebody who looked like a blonde haired Ruby with Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch. Was that your older sister?" Blake asks as Jaune also remembers seeing the young blonde. "Yup, that's Summer alright!" Violette says. Ruby pokes her head out from under the covers before looking at the twins. "Can you... tell us about her?" Ruby asked. She was still embarrassed by the idea of having a child with Jaune, but she also wanted to know more about her daughter. "Well, you'll get to meet her tomorrow, but I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you a little bit." Raven says.

"She's the coolest sister who ever lived! She was the youngest person ever to become a professional huntress! She graduated from Atlas Academy at the age of 15! But she doesn't like people making a big deal about that, something about wanting to have normal knees." Violette says excitedly. Ruby and Jaune are both surprised hearing this while Weiss is beaming with pride. "Well of course she did, she is my god daughter after all." Weiss says. "Yeah, yeah that's great and all but I want to know something more important. What kind of weapons does she use?" Ruby asks. "She has a dust infused Broadsword which she can use to fire arcs of elemental energy at her enemies and a shield which explodes whenever something hits it. I can't remember how they work exactly because they're kind of complicated." Raven says as stars appear in the eyes of the now drooling Ruby.

"She's also one of the smartest people we know! She's an engineering prodigy who specializes in weapon making and dust manipulation. She's the one who invented the combination of dust which let us come here in the first place. When she works with Jay there's nothing they can't *yawn* do." Violette says as exhaustion starts hitting the two girls like a ton of bricks. "Yeah... she's ... awes-" Raven says before both of the twins fall asleep, with Yang barely catching the girls before they hit the ground.

"Alright, I think that's all we're going to get out of them tonight. Blake, can you grab Raven and help me put the girls to bed?" Yang asks. The stoic girl nods before she picks up Raven while Yang is holding Violette. They take the two girls over to Yang's bed as Jaune pulls the covers back. "We should probably get to sleep as well, there's probably going to be a lot to do tomorrow." Jaune says, as the rest of the teens begin to feel exhausted as well.

As Yang is tucking the twins in on her bed, she notices something about her daughters which causes a mischievous glint to appear in her eye. She walks over to Weiss, leans down and whispers, "Well would you look at that. Even my twelve year old daughters have bigger boobs than you do." This prompts Weiss to look over to the sleeping twins, before looking down at her own chest. She deflates like a balloon and sinks into a cloud of depression as she realizes that Yang is right. The blonde bombshell walks over to one of the air mattresses on the ground and plops down on it with a devilish smirk on her face as the rest of the group gets ready to go to sleep.

Blake's POV

The door to the infirmary opens and Blake, Jaune and Nora look over to see Goodwitch, Ozpin, Yang and Summer enter the room. The three notice that Professor Goodwitch is wiping herself off with a towel as they start to notice a strange smell, prompting Nora to ask "Yeesh, what happened to you Glyndie?" The assistant Headmistress flinches upon being called Glyndie as Yang starts begins to snicker. "Your younger team mate, Jaune Arc, seems to be sick at the moment. He vomited out team RWBY's window and the resulting bile managed to land on Professor Goodwitch's head." Ozpin responds.

After a brief pause, Nora falls onto her back and begins rolling around while laughing as the older Arc blushes slightly. He steps forward and says "Professor, I need to apologize for my younger counterparts actions. I'm sure he had no intention to hit you when he was sick." Jaune says. Professor Ozpin smirks when he sees Glynda gawk at the man in front of her, struggling to comprehend how the young dorky blonde could possibly grow into the man standing before her. She begins to blush as she notices how attractive the man is.

Apparently the older Arc decided to shed his armor in an attempt to get more comfortable. He is now wearing a tight black t-shirt which shows off his muscles and a pair of blue jeans. When Yang notices the slight trail of blood trailing down from Glynda's nose she sees an opportunity to tease someone who she could never usually find an opening against. "Hey, Glynda, I'd appreciate it if you could stop checking out my husband." she says with a devilish grin. The woman in question blushes bright red and starts sputtering as Professor Ozpin smirks. It may not look like it, but the usually composed man is laughing hysterically on the inside.

"As entertaining as this may be, I believe we have more important manners to attend to." Ozpin says, restoring order to the room as they get ready to move on to important business. "Of course, as I'm sure Yang and my daughter told you, we came here from a parallel universe that is roughly 20 years ahead of your own. We'll go into more detail of why we came here when James and Qrow arrive tomorrow, but right now there is one part which cannot be allowed to wait. I think it would probably be best to let Blake explain exactly what that is seeing as she is the key to preventing the event in question from happening, so I'm going to let her take over from here." He says before the rest of the group turns toward the masked faunus standing in the corner.

The woman in question sighs before she begins to speak. "In our timeline, the faunus have been effectively driven to extinction by a virus created by the Schnee Dust Company using data it acquired from assets they purchased from the now defunct Merlot Industries roughly 5 years prior to this current time. This virus kills any faunus that does not have an active aura within a week. For those with aura, the virus takes anywhere from one to three months to kill its victim."

"After a period of about thirty six hours, there is a 0.2% chance that any dead faunus who had an active aura will be resurrected as a faunus/grimm hybrid. We believe the reason that Jacques had wanted this virus created was that he intended to create an army of these hybrids which he would control with a special device. His scientists were able to create the virus with ease, however they would later discover that the control device would require technology that did not yet exist. This resulted in the project being put on hold with anything related to it being stored in a secure SDC warehouse." She continues.

"Three years from this current time, Whitely Schnee will have his father murdered with the assistance of Salem's personal assassin, Tyrian Callows. This allows him to claim the SDC unopposed as Winter Schnee abandoned her claim to the company and Weiss Schnee was stripped of her status as heiress because she refused to bend to her father's will." Blake explains before she takes a breath.

"As you can imagine, allowing the SDC to fall under the sway of the Grimm Queen is not good for anyone. When Whitely discovered the virus, he immediately brought it to the attention of his mistress. With the help of Doctor Arthur Watts, the group was able to perfect the virus and decided to unleash it on the world. The Grimm Queen didn't need the device to control them, since she can control the Grimm anyway. We know where this warehouse is located and we intend to destroy it and capture Jacques and Whitely Schnee before this can come to pass. Our hope is that Winter Schnee will be able to step in and take her father's position to keep the company out of the Grimm Queen's hands." Blake continues.

"The problem is that even though the virus is sealed, it is still possible for it to break out anyway due to unforeseen circumstances. There is also the possibility that the Grimm Queen could also already have the virus at her disposal due to the minor differences which occur between dimensions. If that's the case, then we will need a vaccine. We believe that Ironwood's men will be able to create one using the blood of the only known survivor of this disease." Blake finishes.

"I see... this is very disturbing indeed. Although this does seem like something which could have waited until tomorrow. Why is it important for us to know this now?" Blake sighs, having expected that question to be asked. She reaches into her pocket and disables the image inducer, revealing her true form to a shocked Glynda Goodwitch and an unsurprised Ozpin. "I need to make sure that I am not attacked the moment I drop my disguise. I believe that you and the head mistress are the most level headed of your group, but I'm afraid that Ironwood might take a shoot now ask questions never type of approach." Blake says before she turns the device back on and continues. "I'm usually reluctant to reveal my true form because it usually causes people to distrust me, believing me to be a monster." Ozpin nods in understanding as Professor Goodwitch recomposes herself.

Before they are able to continue, a doctor came in to the room. "We were able to stabilize Ms. Schnee without any complications. She is resting right now, but she should be okay. We were lucky because the broken rib did not appear to have actually punctured her lung after all, although it did get close. We were able to fix her arm to an extent, although she will be wearing a cast for at least a month, and we were able to replace the blood she had lost. Thanks to Mr. Arc's earlier intervention, her aura was jump started as well, allowing her to start her recovery faster. She should be ready to leave in a few hours." the doctor said, much to the relief of everybody in the room. "Thank Monty she's okay, I don't think any of us could have handled losing her too." Yang said.

The group is startled by a loud noise and looks over to a nearby chair to see Nora already asleep in a nearby corner, hugging Magnhild as if it were a teddy bear. Jaune sighs before he says, "We should probably follow her example and get some rest now. We have a lot to discuss tomorrow. We'll meet up again once Qrow and Ironwood arrive. I'll bring Blake to the meeting with me while Summer, Nora, Yang, Weiss and the twins talk to some of the students who need to know what's happening." Jaune says. "Of course, good night Mr. Arc." Ozpin says before he and Professor Goodwitch leave the room.

"Well, that was fun and all, but I think I'm gonna get some sleep." Yang says as she picks Nora up off the ground. "I imagine that the kids are all sleeping in team RWBY's room, so team JNPR's room should be empty. We'll sleep there for tonight, I wanna be close to my daughters in case they cause trouble." She says before she exits the room with Blake and Summer following her. Jaune sighs before he pulls his scroll out of his pocket and looks at an old picture of teams RWBY, JNPR and CFVY hanging out with Sun and Neptune. "None of you will die this time. I guarantee you'll all live peaceful, happy lives. Even if I have to die to make it happen." He says before he puts his scroll away and follows his wife.

A.N: I wanted to make it clear that Arkos will not be a thing with this fic, but I don't like the idea of leaving Pyrrah heartbroken as I've always had a soft spot for the red headed Spartan. That's the main reason I decided to go with the "Pyrrah is Jaune's half sister" option. Sure, it will make things a little awkward between Jaune and Pyrrah for a little while, but I think it was a good way to cut that ship off without any hurt feelings.

I'm also pretty sure it's a unique way of doing it as I have never seen any stories that cut Arkos off that way. It's also gave me an opening to take a not-so-subtle jab at the whole incest pandemic that seems to be running around the RWBY community. I'll probably add some omakes in the future describing how Jaune's relationships with Yang and Ruby came to be, so don't worry about not being able to get your fix of Lancaster fluff as well. Lancaster is my preferred ship for the anime after all (sorry White Rose fans.)

As for the subject of who the past Jaune ends up with, I've narrowed it down to either one of the members of team RWBY or Velvet Scarletina. I may put the decision to a vote, but it will be a while before I do that as I want the opportunity to build up to a future ship. That being said, if you like the story, tell me what you like about it. If you don't like it, tell me what's wrong. As I have said before, I'm fairly new at this so I crave any opportunity I can get to improve.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: RWBY and its characters are owned by Rooster Teeth in Austin, Texas. The OCs however, are mine.

Chapter 3

Older Weiss' POV

The snow haired woman finally begins to stir. She opens her eyes only to wake up to the sight of a strange white haired woman using a hammer as a cane. "Well, it's about time you woke up." The old woman says. "I told you not to take a bite out of that apple, but nooooo, you said 'It's fine, I'm sure it wasn't poisoned by some evil witch or anything like that.' Well here we are fifty years later, and the only ones left are me, you and Grumpy."

The former heiress initially panics until she realizes that the old lady is merely her friend Nora wearing a white wig. The woman cracks a smile at the antics of the 37 year old woman-child. "Well have you at least seen my Prince Charming? I've been single for 65 years now, I do want to have children someday." The heiress jokingly responds. "Sorry lady, he died three minutes ago. Besides, your too old to have kids." The white haired woman's smile turns to a grimace as the last comment hits her a little too close to home.

Nora's eyes widen and she slaps her hands over her mouth as she realizes she went a little too far. She pulls the wig off her head with tears in her eyes and says "OH MY GOSH! WEISS I'M SORRY, I SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID THAT! I know that's a sensitive issue with you ever since you're miscarriage. I really shouldn't have come here without Blake or Jaune, they're the only ones can keep me under cont-" She is cut off by a raised hand from the other woman.

Weiss takes a few deep breaths before she saying "I know you didn't mean it Nora. I forgive you. Now what's happening? Last thing I remember, me and Blake were heading for the infirmary when I started feeling dizzy." The Valkyrie sighs in relief. "You were a little more hurt than we realized. Apparently one of your ribs broke and it came close to puncturing your left lung. The doctors were able to fix your arm and give you enough blood to stabilize you. Jaune jumpstarted your aura with his semblance in order to speed up your recovery. You should be ready to leave now, but the doctors said you'll be wearing that cast for about a month. Jaune figures he can probably shorten that to about a week though." Nora says.

"That is good to know, but what I meant is where are we in terms of the plan?" Weiss asks. "Ohh. Well Jaune and Blake are currently meeting with the Ozluminati while everybody else is talking to our younger selves and their friends. I wonder how Yang feels about seeing a version of her that still has arms. It must be pretty fr-"

The ice themed woman immediately stops listening as she finally comprehends the true horror that their jump to this reality entails. " _Oh no... there's two Yangs now. This is going to be a nightmare. I can already hear the endless stream of puns and the twins will only make it worse. The four Punsmen of the Apuncalypse are riding to the scho-_ " Weiss' eyes widen in horror as she realizes what she was thinking. " _OH MONTY, THEY'VE GOT ME DOING IT! IT'S CONTAGIOUS!"_ Weiss screams in her head. Weiss violently shakes her head in an attempt to rid herself of her pun filled thoughts.

She refocuses and starts listening to Nora again. "-ink they might be able to get the bananas out of the Bullhead's engine, but we don't know what we're gonna do with the Ursa wearing a clown sui-" Weiss is immediately pulled back into her mindscape as another realization hits her. " _Oh no... there's two Noras as well. I don't think Remnant will be able to handle that. There will be pan cake shortages all over the world, sloths will go extinct due to excessive hugging, not a single leg will remain unbrok- No, focus on the task at hand_."

"-ill don't know where the Giant Waffle Grimm came from, but thank Monty your younger self managed to slow it down with a Peanut Butter gly-" Nora enthusiastically continues before Weiss retreats into her thoughts again. " _That's right, there's also younger versions of me, Jaune and Blake as well. Not to mention Ren being alive in this reality. I'm sure we'll be able to handle any chaos that might come our way._ " Weiss thinks before she decided to get out of bed. "-nd then I flew in on the back of a giant, fire breathing Dragon Sloth carrying an arm full of limburger che-" Weiss interrupts Nora's bizarre train of thought by placing a finger in front of her lips.

"Alright Nora, I'm ready to go, so let's meet up with Yang and the others now, okay?" Nora nods and leaps from her chair as Weiss grabs a spare set of clothes belonging to her younger counterpart that somebody had left for her and heads into the bathroom. Nora notices a note left under the chair that the clothes were left on, so she picks it up and reads it. A devious smirk adorns her face as she finishes reading the note before she throws it in the trash.

As Weiss walks into the bathroom, she notices the fresh scar over her right eye and sighs. "Well, at least it's symmetrical now." She says before she pulls her knee length hair back into her signature off center ponytail. She notices that it doesn't seem to work as well now that she has two scars on her face. She tries to split her hair into pig tails to make it symmetrical, but it looks ridiculous on her. She decides to wear her hair in a high, centered pony tail instead. She puts on her temporary outfit along with Ruby's old cloak before she steels herself for the next step.

Older Nora's POV

Weiss emerges from the bathroom a few minutes later in one of her old outfits, but there is a slight problem what she is wearing. "Ugh, I forgot how small my chest was before I hit that late growth spurt when I was 20. I'm going to have to go buy a new wardrobe since I doubt any of my younger self's bras or tops will fit me right." Weiss grumbles. Nora looks down to see the former heiress dressed in her old "Snow Pea" outfit. At first glance, the outfit seems to conceal her figure quite well, but a closer look shows that the buttons on her coat look like they could break off with the slightest provocation.

"Wow, I wonder what younger Weiss would think if she discovered just how much she's changed over the years." Nora states with a hint of mischief in her voice. Weiss briefly looks up to Nora before she says "Well, she would likely be very happy. I wasn't exactly thrilled with the size of my breasts back then." Weiss says before she returns to the task of trying to straighten out her outfit. She doesn't even notice Nora is using her semblance to slightly weaken the buttons by manipulating the latent static electricity in the outfit.

"Really? I bet you 25 lien that she will totally lose it when she sees how big her boobies get." Nora says with a barely noticeable fake innocent tone. "Nora, please. Even when I was younger I was a perfect picture of grace and dignity." Weiss scoffs before she continues with "50 lien says she'll handle it without incident." "Deal!" Nora says as she extends her right hand, to shake on it. Weiss simply looks at her with an "Are you serious?" look as Nora's eyes are drawn to her cast. "Well, come on then, we don't have all day." Weiss says as she walks out the door. If she bothered to look behind her, she would have noticed the evil grin on Nora's face as she followed.

Older Yang's POV

Yang opens the door of one of Beacon's many conference room and is met by the sight of teams RWBY, JNPR, CRDL and CFVY as well as Sun, Neptune, Penny and her two daughters. She is wearing her full battle armor, as she is hoping to get some sparring in with her younger counterpart sometime after the meeting. "MOM!" She hears as she is tackled by her twin daughters who quickly latch on to her arms. "Hey, there's my little balls of sunshine! Did you have fun with your aunt Ruby last night?" She asks as she stands back up with the girls still attached to her mechanical limbs.

"Kind of," Raven says nervously. "It was a spectacular train wreck of awkwardness and surprising revelations." Violette continued. "Hey that sounds like fun to me! I bet you got plenty of teasing material after that. Speaking of awkwardness, hey mini-Jaune," Yang says, getting the attention of the young knight in question before asking "Is there a reason you decided to commit suicide by blowing chunks all over Professor Goodwitch last night?"

Jaune pales as he remembers the event in question, not even noticing the eruption of laughter that burst out from the younger Yang, the younger Nora and the twins. The rest of Team's RWBY and JNPR start to turn a mixture of green and red as they remember why Jaune had thrown up in the first place, with Pyrrha putting her hands in front of her mouth and swallowing the bile that threatened to erupt.

The laughter eventually dies down before the twins speak up. "Oh yeah, you don't know the story behind that." Raven says as she tries to suppress her giggles. "That's okay girls! No need to tell her about that!" Pyrrha and Jaune say at the same time. The partners look at each other, and turn even darker green before quickly looking away.

Having noticed Jaune and Pyrrha's strange reaction, an ear to ear grin appears on her face. "Okay now I gotta know. Come on girls, out with it." Yang says. "Well last night, dad told dad... umm... Dad told younger dad? Dad Jr.? Oh man, this is going to be confusing." Violette says while she's holding he head. "Yeah, you're probably right about that. Okay, from now on use our old code names to refer to the older versions and our younger versions can keep their regular names." Yang says.

"Okay," Violette continues, "The Knight told Jaune about Pyrrha's not-so-secret crush on him." Firestorm, a.k.a older Yang, smiles as she thinks about how much she has influenced her husband. Jaune and Pyrrha were trying to get to the girls so they could keep them from talking, but Jaune was restrained by Nora and Pyrrha was being held back by Yang and Coco, who loves embarrasing stories,

"When it looked like Jaune was about to reject her, Pyrrha decided to kiss Jaune as hard as she could, probably." A flash of anger crosses Firestorm's mind as she thinks about how the two might have corrupted her daughters before she remembers that the girls had inherited her husband's naivety. "Well, do you remember how Jay told us there might be some differences between the two universes?" Violette asks Firestorm as the older blonde nods in response.

"When Pyrrha released Jaune, his face had turned green." Raven says. "Apparently Jaune had called Grandpa Roland the night before. He told him about his team, including his partner, who he had a huge crush on." Violette says. Firestorm smiles as she begins to think of all the ways she can tease the young blonde boy later on. "When he told his father who his partner was, Grandpa panicked before he broke down and confessed something huge to Jaune." Raven adds.

"Apparently, Grandpa Roland had an affair 18 years ago with a Mistrali woman named Pharrah Nikos, who happens to be Pyrrha's mom." Violette continues. Firestorm freezes as her brain tries to process that information. "When Pyrrha realized that she had just made out with her half-brother, she ran into the bathroom to puke. Apparently the sound of her throwing up made Jaune sick, so he had to vomit out the window since Pyrrah had locked the door behind her." Raven says before the twins start to giggle again.

The room, minus the giggling twins, is silent for a few seconds until Firestorm's brain finally reboots and she starts to laugh hysterically. The rest of the occupants are about to join her, until she throws herself onto the floor hard while the twins are still holding her arms, causing the prosthetic limbs to separate from the rest of her body. She continues laughing with her daughters, completely unaware of the shocked teens in front of her. "Well, I gotta **hand** it to you girls, that was a great story." she says. As the group continues to stare at Firestorm's arms in a mixture of horror and shock.

Before anybody can comment on what they just saw, Summer Rose-Arc entered the room, although she went unnoticed by anybody else. She looks at the group of teens before she notices the twins holding her aunt's mechanical limbs and immediately deduces the cause of said silence. She clears her throat, grabbing the attention of everybody in the room, before saying "You might want to explain the whole "mechanical" arms thing before your younger version has a heart attack Aunty Yang."

The older woman looks over to see the fearful expression in the eyes of her younger self before she realizes the problem. "Crap," Firestorm says "I forgot about that." This causes Yang to snap out of her stupor. "HOW CAN YOU FORGET ABOUT LOSING YOUR ARMS?!" She screams. Firestorm smiles sheepishly as her daughters reattach said limbs to her body. She stands up and rubs the back of her head nervously. "Well it has been 14 years since I lost the other arm." She explains cautiously, "After a while you just get used to it." Yang stares at her older self incredulously, unable to understand how somebody can be so calm about losing their arms.

"If it helps, I did cut Adam Taurus' arms off with his own sword before our Blake killed him." Firestorm says weakly. Blake is momentarily stunned as she hears that she was the one to kill her former mentor in the future. "Why would that help?" Weiss asked. "He was the one that cut off my right arm." Firestorm explains as Weiss just responds with an "oh" expression.

Firestorm looks around the room, taking stock of the various faces. She stops dead in her tracks when she lays sees her long dead sister. She begins crying and screams "RUBY!" before she rushes over and pulls her into a desperate hug. "Oh Monty, I can't believe it's really you!" Firestorm says. The mood in the room takes a sudden nose dive as the occupants are given a somber reminder of why they are here in the first place.

Summer's POV

Summer just freezes as she watches her aunt run her hands through the hair of her long dead mother, whom she can barely remember. "Mom?" Summer says drawing everyone's attention back to the young blonde standing in the doorway. Ruby's eyes widen as she realizes who was talking to her. Firestorm reluctantly releases her sister, realizing that Summer would need a chance to reunite with her mother.

Ruby turns to face her future daughter and the two girls slowly walk towards each other, one out of nervousness and the other fearing the girl in front of her would vanish if she rushed. The girls meet halfway to the door as Ruby Rose looks up into the eyes of her supposed daughter. Summer flinches as Ruby raises her hand toward her face before relaxing as she wipes a tear off her daughter's cheek. The entire room is dead silent as they watch the surreal scene unfolding before them.

Summer breaks into tears as she embraces the younger version of her mother. Despite the fact that she is two years younger, Ruby's maternal instincts kick in as she pats her daughter's back. "Shh, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere." The older versions of Weiss and Nora walk in as the rest of the people in the room look on with smiles on their face.

Firestorm starts crying again as she watches the mother/daughter reunion unfolding in front of her. She looks over to the door and sees the unnaturally happy expression on Nora's face and the teary smile of Weiss. Before anybody can respond, the older Weiss approaches the mother and daughter.

Everybody else in the room takes notice of the new addition as Summer and Ruby finally notice her. Summer releases her mother and Ruby turns to face the older version of her partner. Her eyes are immediately drawn to the tattered red cloak the woman is wearing and a cocky smile appears on her face. "I always knew that deep down you loved me." Ruby responds snarkily. The older woman smiles as she weakly says "Quiet, you dolt." Before pulling the little Rose into a hug of her own. Firestorm looks reluctant to interrupt, but she realizes they have other matters at hand.

She clears her throat before she says, "As much as I love sappy moments like this, I'm afraid we have business to attend to." Yang turns to the older versions of Weiss and Nora before she says, "By the way, I just thought you should know we're going to use our code names in order to avoid any name confusion with our younger counter parts." The group takes a seat at the conference table. "Okay, listen up everybody. First of all, the other two go by the names Valkyrie and Snow, that way there's no confusion about who's who. We got a lot to cover before we meet up with the other half of our little pow wow so it's time for a crash course in future events." Yang says.

Blake's POV

Blake and Jaune are standing in Ozpin's office along with Ozpin, Glynda Goodwitch, James Ironwood and Winter Schnee spread throughout the room. The elevator door opens up revealing Taiyang Xiao Long and Qrow Branwen. "Alright Ozzy, what's so important that you pulled me out of Vale? I was close to getting the location of a huge White Fang base." "Let's just say that there's been an important development which may render your investigation unnecessary." He turns to Jaune and says "Mr. Arc, the floor is yours."

"Right." Jaune says, turning to face the group as Blake inserts a device into a hologram projector she brought with her. A large screen with pictures, mug shots, videos and other bits of data appears before the group. "First of all, it goes without saying that what we discuss cannot be allowed to leave this room. There's a lot of stuff that would tear Remnant to shreds if it became public knowledge. Before we can begin though, there's a few things we need to clarify." Jaune turns to face Ozpin before continuing.

"As we discussed earlier, it is important that Taiyang and Winter are brought into the fold concerning certain details surrounding the nature of this group, I trust you have no objections to bringing them up to speed?" Ozpin nods in approval. He turned to face Winter and Taiyang before continuing. "Alright, Ozpin usually likes to play around with this particular subject, but we're short on time so I'm just going to try and cut to the chase. You two know of the story of the four seasons correct?"

The two nod as Jaune goes in to explain the existence of the Grimm Queen, the four maidens and the potential future this universe faces. The group is initially stunned, but eventually accepts what Jaune has to say.

"Oh, before I forget, congratulations Tai, you're a Grandpa." Taiyang's eyes look like they are about to shoot out of his skull as Qrow starts laughing. "Wait, WHAT?!" Taiyang says. Blake pulls up the profiles of his daughters Summer, Raven and Violette. Taiyang stares at the three pictures while doing his best gold fish impression. "Just thought I would try to give you a heads up, since it's pretty obvious when you see them. The reason I told you is because they're part of the group of people we brought here." Blake quickly adds the profiles of herself, Jaune, Nora, Yang and Weiss before she heads to Professor Ozpin's desk and asks him to insert a flash drive to his computer system, which he does.

"As I was saying, our primary goal is to evacuate the survivors of our world and settle them in this one. There are roughly 5,000 members of the United Forces of Remnant, including recently inducted survivors, and 41 hunters among the group holed up on the only surviving settlement on the planet. As much as it pains me to say it, this is all that remains of humanity in our universe." Jaune says. He waits for a few seconds as he lets the gravity of their situation sink in.

Blake brings up a map of Vacuo with a small white zone surrounded by black and red as well as a picture of a small shield generator device. "The facility, which is located in an underground complex hidden within the barren outlands of Vacuo, was built to house a second, larger version of the machine we used to travel here. The remote location is part of the reason why it has remained undiscovered, but it is not the only reason. As you can imagine, this location isn't exactly radiating positivity, so the Grimm should be drawn to it like a magnet."

Jaune says before the picture of the device is enlarged. "This is a device known as the Nullifier. It creates an artificial barrier which blocks negative emotional energy. The problem is that it takes a large amount of energy to run it, and we're running out of dust for our dust reactors. This is part of why we had to abandon our universe in the first place. It is our hope that you will grant us sanctuary in exchange for the Nullifier technology. It is in its infancy right now, so it wouldn't exactly cost effective to implement on a mass scale, but I'm sure I don't need to tell you just how valuable this could be with further development. It may not help if the Grimm Queen is ordering Grimm to attack, but it will cut back on stray Grimm attacks."

The group nods, fully aware of what such a device could do for humanity. "Before we can do that though, we need to ensure that your world will be safe for our people, which means we need to eliminate the Grimm Queen's forces and prevent the Fall of Beacon." Jaune says before he is interrupted by a loud beeping sound followed by a picture of a black chess piece flashing up from Ozpin's desk.

Blake lets out an irritated sigh before she says, "Looks like the virus is too heavily imbedded into the system for us to affect it." "Well that's just wonderful... alright, looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way." Jaune says. "Back up blondie, what do you mean by the Fall of Beacon?" Qrow asks. Jaune just sighs for a second. "Blake, message Weiss real quick and let her know they need to tell the students what happened at the Fall." Blake goes into one of the side rooms real quick while Jaune continues.

"Before we go into that, there's two other people who need to be here. Before my group arrived, we sent a mechanical probe to multiple universes through an early prototype of the Portal system. When we determined that your universe was a suitable location, we sent a scout to your universe with a device which allows her to communicate across dimensions so she could relay information. She arrived about a year and a half ago before she infiltrated the underground in order to learn about the Grimm Queen's forces and deal with the early stages of sabotaging our enemies. When we arrived, I told her that we needed one final person to help ensure our mutual survival, so she went to retrieve her in Mistral." Jaune says before he sends a message over his scroll.

After a few seconds, red and black portal opens up in the room. Neopolitan skips through the portal, followed by Raven Branwen. Winter, Ironwood and Goodwitch all reach for their weapons before they hear Jaune say "Relax, Neo is with us and Raven is not a threat right now." Raven cocks an eyebrow before she says "You seem awfully confident in your abilities. If you know who I am, then you should know how dangerous I am too." Jaune flares his aura in an impressive show of force, causing the air around them to feel much heavier before he turns to look Raven in the eye. "I assure you, I have more than enough power to back my words up." The people in the room are stunned by the sheer mass of aura Jaune is exerting. Even Raven seems unnerved by his power.

He powers down before saying "I have no intention of starting a fight, I just know that power seems to be the only thing you truly respect. You need to be here because the Grimm Queen's plot involves stealing the powers of all 4 maidens. That includes the Spring Maiden, which I know for a fact is you." Raven pulls out her sword and puts it to his throat, but Jaune doesn't even flinch.

"How do you know that I am the Spring Maiden?" She asks venomously. "Your counterpart showed me. You'll get the chance to confront yourself sometime next month if you're really curious about it. Your older self is among the group which will be coming after all." Jaune says. The room remains silent for a few seconds before Raven puts her sword away and gestures for him to continue. "Alright so the Fall of Beacon, you might want to sit down for this, it's not a pleasant story." Jaune says as he prepares to relive one of the most traumatic events of his life.

Summer's POV

Summer looks around as she sees the gloom which has consumed the students before her. The entire group seems to be down in the dumps, but some are worse than others. Sun, Velvet and Blake are extremely distressed after having heard about the faunus virus. Team CRDL, Penny, Ren, Neptune, Yatsuhashi and Pyrrha are disturbed after learning of their deaths, but Ruby seems to be taking it the worst. She always thought that if she was going to die young, it would be in a fight against the Grimm, not because she got sick.

Sun looks up from the table before he asks "How did it happen? I get that I died because of that virus, but how did my team die?" "Yeah, you didn't mention what happened to me either!" Velvet says. "You sure you want to know that? I'm giving you a fair warning, you won't like the answer." Firestorm says. Sun and Neptune gulp nervously, but they nod in agreement. Velvet says, "Of course I won't like it, we're talking about how I died, but I still need to know." Firestorm sighs before she says "Alright, but I tried to warn you." She turns to Velvet, who is surrounded by the rest of her team.

"As I told you earlier, when someone dies from the virus, there's a small chance that they will come back as a Grimm tainted version of themselves. You and Sun were both among the group of Faunus who were corrupted, but unlike Blake, you weren't able to regain control as the virus had successfully rewired your brains. Coco had the unfortunate task of tracking down your Grimm tainted version since Yatsuhashi and Fox were injured at the time. She was able to take you down before you could hurt anyone, but a little piece of her died on that day." Velvet gasped in horror before she buried her face into her leaders chest, apologizing profusely to the visibly disturbed woman as Firestorm turned to face Sun and Neptune.

"The remainder of Team SSSN had to go after Sun as well, but they weren't as lucky. Sun somehow got the drop on your team, having attacked Neptune's pregnant wife, Reese Chloris, at the compound shared by the team." Neptune is shocked to learn he ends up with Reese, they were fairly close friends, but he honestly never saw her like that. "Scarlet and Sage didn't last long, since Sun is a lot more powerful than Velvet was. Neptune managed to last long enough for Arslan Altan to arrive. He told her to grab his wife and get her out of their while he held them off. She managed to escape with his wife, but when she got back later, Sun was gone and Neptune was dead. Reese survived, but she lost the baby. As far as we know, Sun is still active in our universe, under his new moniker of "The Monkey"." Sun drops into his chair, visibly shaking as he comprehends the fact that he had killed his own team Neptune places a hand on his shoulder and says "It's alright man. I know that you would never hurt me, our team mates or my family. Whatever happened in their universe was because of the virus, not you.

Valkyrie's POV

"Alright, I think that's enough gloom and doom for now! So turn those frowns upside down already. Theirs positives from the future as well after all! Ruby and Yang both have daughters they still need to get to know and some of you also get to know your future selves!" Valkyrie says. Ren smiles as he realizes even in a future where he is dead, Nora remains the constant ray of sunshine that she always was. "I don't know, it'll probably take a lot to get us in a better mood after that." Neptune says. Valkyrie's eyes light up as she suddenly remembers something that happened earlier. "Ooh, ooh, ooh! I know something that'll lighten the mood!" She says before she snaps her fingers to manipulate the static electricity in the Snow's coat.

The buttons of her coat burst off as her bust spills out. Thankfully, her undershirt still covered the most important parts, but the group was treated to a very generous view of cleavage of her borderline D cup breasts. Upon seeing this, Weiss jumps out of her chair and triumphantly screams, "YES! I GET BIG BOOBIESSS! IN YOUR FACE XIAO LONG!" She quickly turns bright red and she slaps her hands over her mouth with her eyes wide in terror as she realizes what she just said.

The entire room bursts into laughter as Snow slams her palm into her face before discreetly dropping 50 lien next to Valkyrie, who is currently rolling around on the floor laughing hysterically. Her younger counter part seems to be mirroring her older self, and Yang, Firestorm and the twins are also on the floor laughing hard. Even the usually stoic Lie Ren and Blake Belladonna seem to be chuckling at this point.

The only ones who are not laughing are Weiss, who was appalled by what she had just said; Neptune, who is at risk of drowning in his own drool; and Jaune, who is currently using his shield to conceal his crotch. After a few more seconds, Yang says "I'd rather not have those in my face Weiss, as attractive as they are, I prefer men. Besides, mine are still bigger." She says as she points to her own DD breasts. This comment triggers yet another round of laughter at the young heiress' expense. This time, Jaune joins in on the laughter, letting go of his shield in the process.

While everybody else is laughing, Blake notices something which gives her a massive nose bleed. She taps her partner on the shoulder and points out what she sees. Yang is in complete shock when she yells "Holy crap Arc, how are you doing that?!" Everybody else in the room focuses their attention on the young Arc only to be stunned into silence as they stare at him.

At first, Jaune is confused as he looks around the room. The first thing he notices is that many of the women in the room are staring at him hungrily. He then notices that his daughters, Pyrrha and all the males in the room seem to be doing everything they can to avoid looking at him, displaying various levels of discomfort in the process. He eventually realizes that his center of gravity seems a little off, prompting him to look down. This is when he notices that, despite letting go of it, his 50 lbs shield seems to be hanging from his manhood by one of its straps.

His face turns bright red and he shifts his body to hide his shame, only for the shield to immediately fall off, revealing the massive object which was holding his shield in the first place. Jaune quickly turns away from the group, not even noticing the bloody noses that the four members of team RWBY, Velvet and Coco are trying to deal with. Eventually, Firestorm leans down to Yang and says "Now you know why I married him." The room bursts into laughter yet again as everybody comes out of their stupor.

After a few minutes of teasing, the group begins to settle down. Firestorm receives a message from her husband which makes her smile. "Alright everybody, looks like the second half of our group is going to be a little late, so I guess we have some time to answer a few questions about something not so negative. So what's on your minds?"

"How do the twins keep their hair so pretty?" Weiss asks. "Yang always refuses to tell me what she does so I'm hoping that they might te-" Weiss continues before she is cut off after trying to touch their hair. The furious twins immediately pull out their massive shotgun-axes and take aim at the heiress as they scream "HANDS OFF THE HAIR!" Weiss jumps back with her hands in the air. "Yup, those are Yang's daughters alright." Blake deadpans.

"Sheesh, why do people insist on giving such tiny girls enormous weapons? Their is no way they can use those things effectively." Sun says as the twins put away their weapons. He is immediately met with a scythe/sniper rifle hybrid pointing in front of his face. "What's that Sun? I couldn't hear you." Ruby says as Sun begins to panic. He turns around, ready to flee, only to be met with a pair of orange haired girls holding massive war hammers. "I think he said something about little girls not being able to handle large weapons." Nora says. "Maybe we should show him just how we do it." Valkyrie says cheerfully. "Uhh, a little help here Neptune, buddy?" Sun says nervously. He turns around to see Neptune is missing. "Nah, I'm sure you can handle it." Neptune's voice says from behind Yatsuhashi.

Ruby's POV

Ruby's face lights up as she realizes the subject of weapons was brought up. She immediately puts Crescent Rose away and rushes over to Firestorm, Snow, Summer and the twins, leaving behind a trail of rose petals before launching a tirade of questions at the four of them. "What can your arms do? How does your shield and sword work? Can I see your axes? Have you upgraded Myrtenaster? What's up with your armor?" Ruby asks enthusiastically. "Actually, I've been wondering about the armor too. Yang's semblance requires her to take damage, wouldn't her armor reduce its effectiveness?" Weiss asks.

Firestorm grins before she says, "Right, yall are probably wondering about how awesome we all are in a fight, right?" Ruby shakes her head so furiously that her sister is worried it will fall off. "Alright then, story time! I'll go first." Firestorm says. She puts her arms out in front of her before she continues.

"As you all know, my arms are not actually flesh and blood." Firestorm says before she is interrupted by Yang who asks "Wait, you told us how I lost my right arm, but what happened to my left arm?" Firestorm sweat drops as she remembers that detail.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you about that. When Ruby finally turned 21, I decided to take her out for a night of drinking with Nora, Coco, Velvet and the rest of our team. She insisted on bringing Crescent Rose with her since she "Can't celebrate her birthday without her sweet heart." Long story short, don't let Ruby near anything sharp when she's drunk. She took my arm and almost took Velvet's ears too." Yang glares at Ruby, who rubs the back of her head and smiles sheepishly while Velvet clutches her ears defensively.

"Moving on, my arms actually have three different forms. There's my standard hand/shotgun-gauntlet form, my aura cannon form for the left arm," Firestorm says as her left arm mechashifts into a 3 foot long cannon with a 6 inch bore. "And my long range rifle form." She says as her right arm transforms into a 4 foot long rifle with a scope on top. Ruby drools at the sight of the two arm guns before Firestorm converts them back into her regular arms. "As for the armor, it actually works with my semblance. You'll have to ask Summer for the specifics since it's a little more complicated. She's the one who built it after all." Firestorm says as she gestures to Summer.

"Essentially, her armor takes kinetic energy from any impact it receives and feeds it into her body through a conduit which rests just above Firestorm's breasts. This energy is used to simulate damage to her body, allowing her to absorb the "damage" without actually taking it. It's actually a bit more complicated than that, but I don't want to bore you with all the details since it involves some concepts that are rather difficult to understand." Summer says before she pulls her broadsword out of its scabbard as she walks over to the other side of the room and opens a window.

"Most people can use their aura to create a protective barrier around their weapons or armor, I'm able to take it much further than that thanks to my Semblance. I can push my aura out of my sword, allowing me to fire an arc of energy through the blade when I swing it, like this." Summer says before she swings her sword just outside the window. A white, crescent shaped beam fires in the direction she slashed her sword.

"I can also use dust with my Semblance, allowing me to add an elemental effect to my attacks like this." She says before she presses a red button on the hilt of her sword. The rotating dust chamber within the hilt rolls until the fire dust cartridge is lined up with the sword. Her sword begins to glow red and she swings her it, firing off a flaming red crescent arc. She turns back to the group to see her starry eyed mother and smiles.

She pulls her shield off of her back and returns to the window. "My shield works on a similar premise. Whenever something impacts the face of my shield while I am channeling my aura through it, I am able to send out an explosive blast of energy in the direction of that impact." She slams her sword into her shield, causing a small flash of white energy to shoot from it, pushing her sword back.

"Just like my sword, I am able to augment the energy blast with dust to create different effects, like this." She presses a blue button inside of her shield making the rotating cylinder it houses on the inside switch to ice dust. The face of the shield turns bright blue and she slams her sword into it again. This time, there is a flash of blue light, and the sword is covered in a layer of ice. She breaks the ice coating her sword before she puts her weapons away and turns around. "Oh, and the name of my weapon is 'Rosa Clypeus' which means Rose Shield in the same language that my father's weapon is named." At this point, Ruby is drooling as she looks at the weapons. Anticipating her request, she pulls her sword and shield out and hands them over to her ecstatic mother, who immediately begins to examine them closer.

After Ruby gives Rosa Clypeus back to Summer, Snow says "Myrtenaster hasn't really changed. The only real difference is that it has a faster rotating chamber which Summer made. I do intend to make the blade longer and thicker in the future though, that way it can be used more effectively as an actual weapon rather than just being a conduit for my aura and dust." Weiss nods in approval as she begins to contemplate doing the same with her weapon.

The twins pull their weapons off their backs again. "My weapon is Miklimunnr Logi and her weapon is called Miklimunnr Jǫkull. They translate to Loud Mouth Flame and Loud Mouth Glacier in the same language that Nora's weapons are named in." Raven says. "Yang's daughter's weapons are named Loud Mouth? How appropriate." Weiss says. "Actually, Loud Mouth is a reference to the fact that they are shotguns. The names were Valkyrie's idea." Violette says.

"They aren't overly complicated like Summer's weapons, they're just bearded axes that are also pump action shotguns. Grandpa Tai helped us make them." Raven says. "Our semblance amplifies our strength and speed to 5 times their normal levels as long as we are within 300 yards of each other. Once again, nothing fancy, but it works well for us." Violette says.

Valkyrie finishes the weapon introductions by saying "Magnhild is pretty much unchanged. I added a taser function to make it easier to use my semblance, but that's it. I used to have Super Mega Explosion Grenades, but Jau- I mean the Knight, took those away when I accidentally blew up Shade Academy." After a brief pause, Sun says, "Umm, how much of Shade Academy did you blow up?" Snow pinches the bridge of her nose before she says "All of it." "WHAT!?," Sun yells. "Shade is three times the size of Beacon! How could she have blown up the whole thing?" "This is Nora we're talking about, it's best not to question it." Ren says.

Nora's POV

Any reply from Sun was immediately drowned out by a loud rumbling noise emanating from Valkyrie's stomach. Nora's face pales and her eyes look like they are about to fall out of her head after hearing this. "WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN'T HAD PANCAKES IN 14 YEARS!" She screams. Valkyrie's stomach growled again as if to respond to Nora's question. "OH MONTY! Are you telling me the collapse of Vale and Mistral put farm lands at such a high premium that they no longer had the luxury of making food such as pancakes?" Valkyrie's stomach growls in a more subdued volume, as if it were sad. "Well don't you worry we can fix that right away! Ren, go back to the room and break open the emergency pancake stash!" Ren sighs in annoyance before he exits the conference room.

Meanwhile Nora is rubbing the stomach of the now deathly pale Valkyrie. Her stomach growls weakly. "Shh, save your strength, you'll need it for all the pan cakes that are coming." "I think I can see a light at the end of a long tunnel." Valkyrie says weakly before passing out. "NOO! RUN AWAY FROM THE LIGHT! WE CAN'T LOSE YOU NOW! NOT WHEN I FINALLY FOUND A PANCAKE EATING BUDDY WHO CAN ACTUALLY KEEP UP WITH ME!" Nora screams dramatically as she shakes her now unconscious older self. Sun walks over to Blake and asks, "Uhh, do you have any idea what's going on?" "It's best not to ask questions whenever Nora is involved, just smile and nod."

Knight's POV

Jaune takes a seat in a nearby chair as he observes the reactions of the people in the room. Ozpin is sitting back in his chair with his head in his hands, clearly lost in deep thought. Professor Goodwitch's calm facade has been broken as she contemplates what nearly happened. Ironwood seems to be busy mentally berating himself over not realizing that the CCT network has been compromised. Qrow takes out his flask, only for it to be snatched by Winter, who takes a long drink before returning it. Taiyang seems to be lost in a horrified stupor as he imagines what could of happened to his daughter.

"I warned you something was coming Ozpin. You're lucky that Mr. Arc was here to stop it." Raven says. Silence fills the room as nobody else seems to be able to find the right words to say. After a brief pause, Ozpin is the first to speak. "You said that this 'Cinder' woman used a virus to infect the CCT at Beacon, correct?" Ozpin asks. Jaune nods his head in agreement. "How was she able to access the CCT in the first place? There's only a handful of people who even have access to the fire wall's pass codes, most of which are standing in this room as we speak." Ironwood says.

A dark expression crosses Jaune's face as he remembers the man responsible for that. Blake comes back into the room and says "It's because you have a traitor in your midst." After a brief stunned silence, Jaune continues.

"Professor Leonardo Lionheart has been working for Salem for decades. He has used his position to provide her with sensitive intel on your group and the hunters of this world simply because he is afraid of what Salem will do to him if he refuses. Many have died because of his actions. After investigating his personal files when we thwarted the first attempt to destroy Haven, we discovered that he was the one who gave away Amber Autumn's position." Jaune pauses briefly before he continues.

"We also believe he may have played a part in the death of Summer Rose." Qrow Branwen growls upon hearing this. The arms of the chair in which Taiyang was sitting in have been ground to dust by the pressure of his clenching fists. Even Raven Branwen is visibly enraged upon hearing of her former partners fate. "Raven, portal, now. There's a cowardly lion who needs to be skinned." Taiyang says. "Calm down Ta-" Ozpin says before Taiyang erupts into flames. "DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, THAT MAN IS RESPONSIBLE FOR DEPRIVING MY DAUGHTERS OF A LOVING MOTHER! I WILL TAKE HIM OUT WHETHER YOU HELP ME OR NOT!" Taiyang yells. "Calm down Tai, I have no intention of letting him get away, but there are other threats which need to be eliminated first. Neo, did you bring the info I asked for?" Jaune asks the small woman.

She skips toward Jaune and hands him her a thumb drive, which he inserts into the projector. Jaune opens a file and reveals the details of the White Fang's current operations, as well as profiles on multiple people of interest. "We have a plan to neutralize Cinder's forces before she can make her move, but if we take out Lionheart now, we could spook them." Jaune says. "Originally we intended to use Cinder's virus against her, trapping her with the very robots she wanted to control, but the program seems to have burrowed deeper than we thought." He says.

"Our only viable option is to end the Vytal Festival tournament minutes before Penny's match with Pyrrha begins. By this point, Cinder's forces will already be in motion, so she will be unable to stop her attack. The White Fang will be exposed at this point, so we will be able to use this opportunity to cripple them. We need to be focused on preparing for the next step anyway, so it's probably best to cancel the rest of the tournament after that point." Ironwood and Ozpin both seem reluctant to cancel the Vytal Festival Tournament, but they can see the wisdom in his plan.

"The attack is dependent upon a large wave of Grimm many of which are currently located at and around the abandoned Mountain Glenn site. We can't eliminate too many of them without drawing suspicion, but we can take down some of the more dangerous ones. I intend to lead a small force of elite hunters there so we can focus on culling some of the older members of the Goliath herds. We'll also try to take down some of the larger Death Stalkers and Nevermores while we're there. It would also be beneficial to cull as many Alpha Beowolfs as possible to reduce the cohesiveness of the Beowolf packs as a whole." He continues.

"We cannot attack the Dragon though, as Salem would notice an attack on one of her most powerful Grimm in this region." Jaune says before he brings up schematics for a smaller version of the Nullifier. "We brought a smaller version of the Nullifier which should be enough to significantly reduce the amount of negative emotions that reach the Dragon's lair. As long as this field is active, it will be impossible for Cinder to cause enough negativity to awaken it. We can deal with killing that Grimm once Cinder is out of the way. When she realizes her plans have failed, she will try to flee. I plan on bringing my daughter Summer with me in order to intercept her, I would like to ask Professor Goodwitch to accompany us as well." Jaune says, eliciting a nod from said Professor.

"While this is happening, I would like Ironwood to lead his men against the White Fang. Do **not** use any of the Atlesian Knights or Paladins in this fight. They need to be offline during the attack so Cinder will be unable to use them against us. To be perfectly honest, we would all be better off if you just scrapped them anyway. In our universe, those buckets of bolts have done far more to destroy humanity than protect it, having played a huge part in the fall of Beacon, Vale and Mistral." Ironwood grimaces but he says, "As much as I hate to admit it, I am inclined to agree with you. It will take time, but I will try to phase them out of our military. What about Penny?"

"She should be fine, her soul prevents any real attempt to hack her. That being said, don't try to make anymore androids like her, their aura's are too chaotic in large numbers." Ironwood nods in agreement, having already been uneasy with the moral questions brought up by that particular project in the first place. "Blake and my wife will fight Adam Tauraus once he comes out into the open. Do not let your men near him, they'll just get in the way. If we pull this off right, we will prevent the Fall of Beacon, and subsequently Vale as a whole. Then I will send my eldest daughter with Taiyang to deal with Lionheart personally." Jaune says, getting a nod from Taiyang. "Okay, that should be all for now. We will be meeting with some of the students in a little while to discuss some details that we thought would be easier to address together." Jaune says before he dismisses the group. Raven opens a Portal to return to Mistral as the others begin to depart as well.

A.N: That's it for this chapter. I'm sorry about the lack of action, but I'm trying to get as much of the explanation out of the way as fast as I can. I want to get to the good stuff, just as much as you do. I'm hoping that chapter 4 will let me finish it off, but I promise there will be action in that chapter. I'll be giving you all some information on some of the big bad Grimm who destroy the future as well, so that should be fun. The |Colossus isn't the only Kaiju sized Grimm out there after all. After chapter 4, things will start picking up though. If you like my writing, leave a review. If you don't like it, tell me what you think I did wrong. Thanks for reading and I'll see you all next week.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: RWBY and its characters belong to Rooster Teeth in Austin, Texas. I do own the OCs though.

Chapter 4

Blake's POV

After allowing everybody a few hours to digest everything they have just learned, the students and Ozpin's group reconvene in an auditorium located within the Vault. Professor Port and Doctor Oobleck have joined the group along with the councils of the four kingdoms, who are watching via video conference. They had been informed of the Fall of Beacon and the refugees during the break. It wasn't easy, but Jaune had managed to convince Ozpin to let some of the students know about everything, including the Maidens and the Vault. He also convinced the group to let them convert the large room into a base of operations for his people.

After everyone finally manages to sit down. Jaune walks up to the stage with the older Blake and Snow following behind him. Blake grins as she realizes that her counterpart has not aged a day, completely unaware of just how much she really has changed underneath the hologram. Snow leans in and informs Jaune and Blake of the code name decision, and both of them agree. He sends a message to Neo, telling her to inform Coco and the others still in their dimension of the code name situation so they will be prepared when they come later. He steps up to a small table with a hologram projector and brings up a series of files.

"Alright everybody, you already know some parts of why we are here, but we have several more things to cover. Before we start, yes this basement facility has always been here, and no, you may not tell anybody about it. It's secret for a reason. As we said earlier, none of the information we cover should be discussed in public, especially not the Grimm we discuss today. There are many other Grimm which I will be going over in Professor Port's class that we believe the public should be informed of, but the three Grimm we go over today are not among them." The Knight says as he opens one of the files.

Four items are displayed on the holo screen, a picture of Doctor Merlot, a map of Mountain Glenn and its surrounding areas and an abandoned Merlot Industries research facility and a mass of black Gelatin-like substance mixed with white bones, building debris and destroyed weapons sticking out of its body at random angles as well as 4 red orbs at the top of its body. The creature is roughly 250 feet tall and 450 feet in circumference. It has thousands of gooey tentacles ranging from 200 to 600 feet in length. The creature seems to be devouring Mistral's CCT building while hundreds of bull heads, thousands of artillery shells and 4 Atlesian Battle Ships assault it.

When the video starts, creature is barely deterred by the Atlesian Military's attempt to stop the monster, as it continues to consume the building. The attacks do manage to blow some chunks of goo off of it, but those chunks merely crawl back to the main body as the creature continues to grow. "Holy crap! What is that thing?!" Neptune yells. "This is the Devourer, otherwise known by its code name of the Blob. Unlike the rest of these monsters, the Blob is not a true creature of Grimm, it's the byproduct of Dr. Merlot's experiments on the creature of Grimm. In our universe, the creature somehow managed to escape from a from a biohazard containment unit located in the ruins of a Merlot Industries Laboratory roughly 9 years ago. This creature is able to convert inorganic mass into the slime which makes up its body."

"As you can see, the creature in our universe had grown far too large to fight it effectively. In this universe, it is still contained. We intend to destroy this creature before it can even escape using a specialized dust compound created by my daughter Summer." The group calms down as they finally realize they won't have to fight the Blob themselves. "If you're going to destroy the thing before it becomes a problem, then why did you scare us with it?" Cardin asks, eliciting nods from many of the students. The older members of the audience still seem to be apprehensive, as they seem to understand what he was trying to accomplish. "I'm trying to give you a taste of what's to come. We can't prevent all of them from coming out into your world, as some of them are already around. This is one is one that we can neutralize before it becomes a problem. I also wanted to make sure that none of the Kingdoms would try to continue his research. It's bad enough that the SDC is already messing with it, we don't need more of those things running around." Ozpin nods in agreement while General Ironwood makes a note to terminate several Grimm related projects the Atlesian Military is currently working on.

Jaune continues by opening the next file, bringing up a picture of the island of Vytal and a video of a small snow covered mountain. The video starts, and the mountain suddenly begins moving. The snow falls off, revealing a massive bovine like creature. The creature has heavy spiked white bone armor covering its entire body. The creature is nearly 500 feet tall, 300 feet wide and 900 feet long. It has a 150 foot long rhinoceros horn with a sharp edge on the part facing away from the creature sitting on its snout. The creature also seems to sport a pair of massive 200 foot tall deer-like antlers on top of its head which branch out roughly 200 feet in width.

"This creature, is the Quake Beast, also known by its code name Blocky and it is one of the monsters which we will have to fight, as the Grimm Queen will most likely wake it up soon after Cinder fails." He says before flipping to a detailed diagram of the creature. "The beast uses its blade like horn to slash through anything in its way while the antlers tear apart anything that happens to survive its initial charge. It uses its entire body as a battering ram, so as long as it remains, none of the kingdoms walls are safe. This creature was responsible for breaching the walls of Mistral and Vacuo City in our time.

"We managed to kill it before it could reach the walls of Atlas, but it was too late to make a difference by then. Taking this creature down will deprive the Grimm Queen of an easy way to smash through a kingdoms defenses during a siege." The Knight says. Even the most experienced huntsmen in the room seem to be terrified by the thought of fighting this massive creature. "Okay, I'll bite, how are we supposed to bring that thing down? We've never even seen Grimm that size, let alone fought them." Qrow asks. The Knight zooms in on the top of the beast's head, where its left ear is located. "We will take a small group of Hunstmen and some bullheads and enter through the creatures ear."

He brings up a picture of a Bat like Grimm it has a wing span of 30 feet and a group of bizarre funnel like teeth which cover the inside of its mouth leading to the back of its throat. "These are Shriekers, they are a type of Grimm which exist only inside the body of larger Titan class Grimm. They will be defending our target, which happens to be the creatures brains. They are capable of emitting sonic blasts powerful enough to scramble a person's internal organs, so the group who will deal with the Quakebeast will be equipped with specialized suits to nullify the sound waves they emit. The sound waves bypass aura, so this is mandatory. "

"Because of their sound based nature, absolutely no Faunus will be allowed on this mission. We don't need to risk people going deaf out there." The Knight says as the group agrees. He brings up a picture of a large dust bomb. Nora and Valkyrie are both salivating profusely at the sight of the device and even Ruby seems to be drooling slightly. "I like big bombs," Valkyrie says. "And I cannot lie!" Nora sings. The two look at each other before bursting into a short fit of giggles. "We will plant this dust enhanced 50 megaton Hydrogen Bomb next to its brain before retreating to a safe distance. The creature's skull is strong enough to contain the explosion, but it will fry its brain, killing it instantly. The fall out will harm the environment, but it's better than letting it swim to shore and threaten the kingdoms." The Knight continues, ignoring the giggling red heads in the audience. The group, minus Valkyrie, Nora and Ruby, seems reluctant to use such a powerful weapon, but they understand it's for the greater good.

"There are others which we will go over at a later date, but I felt the need to bring this one up to prepare you all for what we will have to do. Keep in mind, we will not be confronting any of these Grimm until after the refugees arrive in a month. We're going to need all the firepower we can get for the last one." He says. After a brief pause, he continues his explanation.

"The final Grimm we have to stop is currently not completely developed yet. We have close to a year before it finally awakens, but in 4 months, it will already be self sustaining. The Grimm itself is not a threat if we get to it before it awakens, but the location of this creature makes it extremely difficult to get to it." The Knight says before he pauses to collect his thoughts.

"If this thing is as powerful as you seem to be implying, we need to deal with it as fast as possible. I can send a small strike force to destroy it within the hour." Ironwood asks. The Knight remains quiet, as he tries to find the best way to break the news to them. "This is not going to be an ordinary Grimm slaying mission General. We're going to need the support of Menagerie, all four of the kingdoms and a majority of Remnant's hunters to even get close to the area it calls home." He says before Qrow interrupts him. "Okay, time out, how could it be so difficult just to get to this creature? If you're talking about assaulting the Grimm Lands, I'm sure it will get bad, but it can't be that b-" The Knight interrupts him by saying "Our target isn't the Grimm Lands... The monster I'm speaking of is located in the center of Niacon Valley on Vellis Island, which is located 150 miles Southwest of Menagerie... We're going to the Black Zone." The students appear to be clueless about this location, but the adults pale upon hearing this.

"Well, good luck with that. I ain't going anywhere near that place. I know I'm not the most cautious guy in the room, but I'm still smart enough to know that just getting close to the Black Zone is suicide, let alone that far in." Qrow says. "What's the Black Zone?" Ruby asks. "The Black Zone is the part of Remnant surrounding Menagerie and the four kingdoms. The area where humans and faunus live only makes up a small portion of Remnant as a whole. The Black Zone is uninhabited because of the sheer volume of Grimm present. " Dr. Oobleck says. "and Niacon Valley happens to be the worst of it! Some of the most powerful Grimm known to man call that place home. Some people even believe it was the birthplace of all Grimm. Nobody who has ever entered that place has returned alive." Qrow adds.

"It's not usually something you learn about until your fourth year. We don't want people to know about it unless they are absolutely committed to becoming hunters. Revealing this information to civilians is considered an act of high treason in all four kingdoms, so do not speak of it outside of these walls." Ozpin warns the students. "I'm afraid I have to agree with Qrow on this. Any attack on Niacon Valley would result in a massacre, no matter how many people you get involved. Are you sure it is absolutely necessary to pursue this beast?" Ironwood asks. The Knight seems to hesitate, apparently faced with a difficult choice.

He eventually gathers his resolve before he brings up a video of the Battle of Mantle. In this video, Millions of soldiers from all across Remnant, tens of thousands artillery pieces and bullheads, thousands of hunters, 70 Atlesian Battle Ships and the Atlesian Flag Ship, and a fleet of civilian air craft which were seemingly retrofitted for combat have dug in to a large snowy field. In the distance, a 10,000 foot tall tree like Grimm with twenty arms ending with massive spiked wrecking ball like hands is looming over the battlefield. "This is the creature we are trying to kill. It's called the Giga Colossus."

The Knight hits play and the video begins. Once the army opens fire, The Giga Colossus surges forward, crashing through the front line. 7 Atlesian Battle Ships, tens of thousands of soldiers and hundreds of bullheads are destroyed in an instant as the behemoth stops right in front of the flag ship. It begins to spin its body, rapidly twirling its massive flail like arms which have stretched out for miles. It's almost like some sort of demented cross between a spinning top and a tilt a whirl. The arms fly up and down, colliding with the ground before flying through the air, sending man, machine and even the ground itself flying in a whirlwind of annihilation. Tens of thousands of soldiers, hunters and airships are destroyed in the seconds that follow, as the massive beast twirls around the battlefield at unbelievable speeds. 39 seconds into the fight the feed cuts off as the ship recording the fight is destroyed as well. The room is left in stunned silence as they process the fact that the strongest force ever assembled on Remnant was effortlessly obliterated.

"If we don't kill that thing before it wakes up, there will be no stopping it. That creature single handedly doomed our world. General Ironwood had to come out of retirement because the vast majority of the United Forces of Remnant's upper command died in that fight. Less than 1 % of the force survived by escaping while the creature was recuperating from its attack. Those forces and a few dozen Hunters are the only line of defense the refugees in our universe has left. Yes, the cost of destroying this creature will be high, but the price of leaving it alive..." The Knight says somberly. The room grows deathly silent as everyone begins to imagine what such a monster could do to their world. Ozpin rises to his feet and faces the camera streaming through an isolated network before he says. "If such a creature does exist, then it goes without saying that all of Remnant would be doomed if it ever manages to wake up. I urge the councils of the four kingdoms to cooperate, so that we might avoid the fate of their world. We cannot afford any lengthy debates if we are going to pull this off." The men and women of the various councils take a brief moment to confer before they give their approval.

Qrow sighs before he says "Well, if we don't have a choice, then what's the plan?" The Knight brings up a picture of a black pool which has a Beowolf emerging from it. The older members of the group and some of the smarter students are wide eyed as they realize what they are looking at. "This a Spawning Pool. All the Grimm in this world come from these pools in one way or another. More powerful Grimm, such as this one, have to channel energy from many pools in order to come into existence. Niacon Valley has the highest concentration of these pools on the planet. Despite the high number of pools, only 30% of them actively spawn Grimm. The majority of these pools are being used to sustain the Giga Colossus." The Knight says, before he brings up a picture of a vial white liquid.

"Many of the spawning pools in Remnant cannot be destroyed, as they simply regenerate too quickly. Niacon Valley is a different story though. With the help of this dust concoction, we can shut down at least 60% of those portals permanently. The chemical expires quickly after it comes into contact with air, and any bombers would be destroyed long before they can get to most of them, so they'll have to be delivered by hand. If we can destroy at least 30 % the portals in Niacon Valley, the Giga Colossus will no longer be able to sustain itself, thus it will die within 48 hours. The Grimm can use their body's to create a new pool, so the positions must be defended until the Giga Colossus is dead. Some of the pools will be unable to return once the Giga Colossus is dead, but not all of them. Like I said, the cost will be high, both in hardware and man power, but it's still better than losing all of humanity." The Knight says. The group is silent as they finally understand the magnitude of what's at stake.

"Hold on a second, how do you expect us to mobilize this much firepower without the public catching wind of it, people are going to be scared if they see the militaries of all four kingdoms suddenly gearing up for a major fight." Qrow says. "Not to mention that the Kingdoms will be defenseless against the Grimm while they are gone." Professor Port adds. "We'll have to pull as many retired hunters into the field as possible, but that most likely won't be enough on its own considering how few people even make it to that point. As much as it pains me to do this, we will have to use students from primary combat schools and the academies to defend the four kingdoms."

"Many of the villages outside of the four kingdoms will have to be evacuated, as their will be no way we can defend them with such low numbers. As for dealing with the public, I'm afraid we're going to have to lie like we've never lied before. My idea is that we leak a story about having located the source of the creatures of Grimm. We then tell the public that with the combined efforts of the four Kingdoms, we will be able to end the Grimm threat once and for all. The very idea that the Grimm could finally be eliminated should create enough hope to counteract any panic that might arise. As much as I hate misleading people, it's the only thing I can think of that will work." He says. "It wouldn't be the first time we've had to mislead the people, and I doubt it will be the last. I'll get to work on fabricating a story immediately." Ironwood responds.

"Wait," Blake says cautiously, "what about Menagerie? If you're going to be messing with Grimm that close to my home, won't they be in danger?" The Knight flinches when he hears mention of the Faunus nation. "Like I said, the cost of this operation will be huge. It pains me to say this, but I'm afraid Menagerie will have to be abandoned." "WHAT?!" Blake screams. "Before you say anything, understand that I have no intention of abandoning the people on the island, just the island itself. Even if we do succeed, the number of Grimm being spawned in Niacon Valley will increase. This likely means that the island itself will be flooded with Grimm. Menagerie will likely end up being engulfed by the Black Zone as a result." He says.

"I will do everything in my power to establish a new homeland for the Faunus somewhere outside of the four kingdoms. What's more, I intend to establish this new land as a fifth Kingdom. This will give them access to their own CCT tower as well as a Hunter's Academy." Several members of the various councils seem to object to the creation of an official kingdom for the Faunus, but the Knight turn toward the camera the Councils are watching from. "This is **not** something I will compromise on. It will happen whether you want it to or not. The faunus are more than capable of setting up and maintaining their own kingdom with or without the help of the four kingdoms. I intend to use the weapons we take from the White Fang to establish an army for this new kingdom. My family will fill in any gaps of military hardware the new kingdom may have utilizing advanced technology from our time so they will be able to fight off any aggression from the four Kingdoms should they attempt to attack the new Kingdom for any reason." The Knight says emphatically.

Ironwood silences the councils with a wave of his hand. "I have to agree with the Knight on this issue. The Faunus have been discriminated against for far too long. An official Faunus kingdom could be a step toward easing tensions between man and faunus." He says before back to the Knight. "Is that all we need to discuss?" General Ironwood says. "There are some small details we need to work out, but we shouldn't need to take up any more of the Council's time. I'm sure they have a lot of work to do after all." The members of the various councils nod before they deactivate their video feeds. As the group prepares to leave the Knight quickly says. "Before you all leave, there is something else we need to inform you of. We decided it would be best if the council did not know of this detail, since they would likely not react well to it." The knight says before gesturing to Shadow.

Shadow's POV

"As we told many of you earlier, the faunus population of our world was devastated by a virus which is capable of turning us into mindless Grimm like monsters after we die. I was the only person ever to survive the process with their minds intact, but it wasn't without a price." Shadow says before she reaches into her pocket and grabs the hologram projector. "If I am going to be fighting alongside you all, then you need to know what I really look like. It's better just to get this out of the way now than risk doing it on the battlefield. Just know that I am not your enemy." She takes a deep breath before she closes her eyes and deactivates the hologram, revealing her Grimm tainted form to the crowd. She opens her eyes to reveal her red and yellow irises, her bone tipped tail twitching behind her nervously.

She looks around and sees a mix of shocked and horrified faces. Several people have drawn their weapons, eying Shadow suspiciously while others are simply too stunned to move. "Relax people, she is not a monster. You can put your weapons away. I wouldn't have made her the Godmother of my twin daughters if I thought she was dangerous." Firestorm says as she walks up to the stage and hugs her former partner. Calming down the majority of the room.

"Well, I think that's enough gloom and doom for now, so go ahead and enjoy the rest of your weekend. Eat some pancakes, hug a sloth or do whatever it is you do to calm down. We can't have a school full of grumpy people now can we?" Valkyrie says. The group begins to disperse as Shadow looks toward her younger counterpart. Blake is clearly terrified as she sees the true form of her older self, so she walks towards Team RWBY and JNPR. "Don't worry about this too much. We have no intention of letting the virus that ravaged our universe get loose here." Shadow says. Blake nods dumbly as Shadow reactivates her hologram device. She turns around to see Summer, the Twins and Firestorm walking toward the group. She looks behind them and smiles as she see Taiyang Xiao Long and Qrow Branwen walking toward them as well.

Taiyang's POV

Taiyang looks over at the group of refugees when he notices a blonde girl with red tipped hair. He's initially surprised by how much she looks like Ruby, but then he realizes that's not exactly unusual considering both of his daughters look a lot like their mothers as well. He hesitates slightly as he draws closer to them. He honestly has no idea how to react to suddenly becoming a grandfather. He wanted to be mad that his daughters ended up having children with the same man, but he quickly remembered why that happened in the first place.

He stared at his youngest daughter with tears in his eyes as he thought about the possibility of yet another Rose being ripped from his arms. Qrow looks over at Taiyang and quickly realizes what he is thinking. "Calm down, Tai. It's not gonna happen here. Just because they lost their Ruby, doesn't mean we'll lose ours. I'll die the most gruesome death possible to keep he safe if I have to and I'm sure you would do the same." He says. The two men walk toward teams RWBY and JNPR before they are suddenly spotted by a certain reaper. "UNCLE QROW!" Qrow is blindsided by a red and black projectile which latches on to his arms. "Did'ja miss me?" Ruby asks. "Nope." Qrow responds. Taiyang places a hand over his heart dramatically. "My own flesh and blood has abandoned me for her drunken uncle? What did I do to deserve such an insult?" Taiyang says with a playful hurt voice. Ruby looks over to see her father and grins like a Cheshire cat. She whistles in order to get the attention of the rest of the group when the twins spot them.

"GRANDPA!" Taiyang is suddenly knocked to the ground by a pair of blonde rockets. He is startled when he looks down to see a pair of girls who look almost exactly like his oldest daughter. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say these are two of the granddaughters I was told about." The two girls nod furiously as the rest of the group walks up to meet the two men. He stands up with the two girls still clinging to his arms. mirroring their Aunt Ruby's position on Qrow, when he hears somebody say. "Hey, who let you two out of the senior center?" Taiyang looks up to see a pair of nearly identical blonde haired, lilac eyed women with wide grins on their faces. He starts to sweat profusely as he realizes that he now has two hot headed daughters instead of one. What's worse is the fact that one of those daughters is legally able to drink. He shudders as he imagines just how much damage the two could do unsupervised.

His thoughts are interrupted as an armored gauntlet grabs his shoulders. He looks back to see the Knight behind him with a sympathetic smile. "I know what you're thinking, I think might have had a small stroke when I realized there were two Yangs." Qrow is laughing at Taiyang's predicament, not even noticing the malicious grin on Firestorm's face. "Don't worry Uncle Qrow, there's a future version of Raven coming with the second group, so your life won't be boring either." Qrow's laughter ceases and his face starts twitching as he imagines having to deal with two of his sisters. Not entirely satisfied with his reaction, Firestorm quickly adds "You're daughter Jay Branwen will be coming with her." Qrow's eyes bug out briefly at the idea of becoming a father before rolling into the back of his head as he passes out.

Taiyang takes a few seconds to look at the older version of his daughter as the Knight brings her into a deep kiss. "Eww!" Raven and Violette say from their perch on Taiyang's arms. "Get a room!" Yang says. The Knight breaks of the kiss and says, "Why thank you for volunteering." He says. "We'll try not to make too much of a mess, but no promises. Summer and Violette could use a few siblings after all." Firestorm continues without missing a beat. The duo is met with the sharp end of a Rapier. "I don't care how strong you are, I will end you if you even think about defiling our dorm." Weiss says. "Whoa, take it easy mini Ice Queen, it was a joke." Firestorm replies, waving her arms in front of her face while her husband chuckles. Taiyang notices that the older version of his daughter now has two prosthetic arms, leaving him confused.

"Wait, the Knight told us you only lost one arm at Beacon, what happened to the other one?" Taiyang asks. After a few second, laughter erupts from the group as Ruby turns bright red and mutters to herself. "Long story short, don't let Ruby near Crescent Rose when she's drunk." Firestorm says. "WHAT! HOW DID RUBY GET DRUNK?! SHE'S ONLY FIFTEEN." Taiyang yells, thinking his youngest daughter had been the one to cut Firestorms arm off. The young Rose in question eeped at the sound of her father shouting before running back to the group and hiding behind Yang. "Not your Ruby, our Ruby. It happened on her 21st birthday." Firestorm explains. "It doesn't matter! I don't want her drinking, having sex or anything else like that until she's 40!" Taiyang responds angrily. "Well that's pretty hard considering she got pregnant when she was 17." Firestorm says.

Taiyang's eyes narrow to needle points as he glares at the Knight. "Oh really," he says as he turns a suspicious glance over to Jaune as flames erupt from his skin. "Well maybe I should just make sure that doesn't happen here too. It's pretty hard for a Eunuch to get somebody pregnant after all. Roland and Juni won't mind, they've got seven other kids who can give them grandchildren." Jaune instinctively protects his crotch, uttering a terrified "Meep" in the process. "Oh calm down, I seriously doubt your Ruby will make the same mistake." Firestorm says.

"Wait you know Jaune's parents?" Blake asks. Taiyang looks to the disguised Faunus in shock before he says. "Yes, and I happen to know your parents as well. In fact, I had a conversation with them earlier this morning. They were very surprised when I told them that you had enrolled in Beacon after abandoning the White Fang." The cat girl in question paled as she realizes what that means. "Ghira and Kali dropped everything the moment I hung up and hopped on a boat to Vale. They're on the way here as we speak." He turns to Jaune before he says. "Now that I think about it, Juni was a little shocked when I talked to her too. She nearly had a heart attack when she learned her untrained son had somehow managed to end up at Beacon." Taiyang says menacingly. "As a matter of fact, she decided to call an emergency family meeting right here at Beacon in a few days. Your parents and all seven sisters are expected to attend." Pyrrha yelps as she realizes that she will be meeting her father and 7 half-sisters for the first time. The fact that she will also be meeting Jaune's mother is also distressing, she has no idea how the woman will react to meeting her husband's illegitimate love child.

Taiyang slowly walks over to Jaune, fully intending to castrate the terrified boy. The Knight chuckles before approaching the enraged father and whispers something in to his ear. The man stops dead in his tracks before saying "You know what? I guess I don't need to hurt you after all. Juni can do things far worse than I could ever imagine when she discovers she has grandchildren." Jaune pales in fear. "They aren't actually my kids, they're my future self's kids!" He says weakly. Tai Yang just chuckles in response. "Yeah about that... the CCT is compromised. If we tell them about the people from the future over the scroll, our enemies will know we have the advantage. I can, however, tell Juniper that you and Ruby have a child. Our enemies will just assume you knocked Ruby up, meaning they won't see her as a threat. Your mother, on the other hand, will believe you've gotten my poor, sweet, innocent **15** year old daughter pregnant." Taiyang drawls, eliciting laughter from the crowd while Jaune passes out from fear as he imagines what his mother will do to him.

The Knight's POV

The Knight chuckles as he realizes how interesting the following week is going to be. The group's laughter halts when Neo skips over to the Knight and gives him a loving hug. Ruby, Weiss and Blake are immediately on the defensive when they see her, but Yang completely loses her cool. "WHAT'S SHE DOING HERE?!" She screams before she runs at the woman with her fist cocked. She is blocked by the Knights shield. "Whoa, take it easy their Mini-Me, she's with us." Firestorm says from the side. Yang stares at her older self dumbly for a few seconds before she breaks out of her frantic thoughts yet again. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S WITH YOU! SHE WORKS FOR ROMAN TORCHWICK! SHE WAS ON THE TRAIN DURING THE BREACH!" Yang screams. The commotion seems to be enough to wake Jaune up, and he opens his eyes to see the ice cream themed woman.

"Naomi?" He asks groggily, trying to regain focus. When he finally pulls out of his dazed state, his eyes widen as he fully recognizes the person in front of him. "Holy crap, it really is you!" Jaune rushes to the small woman and pulls her into a hug. "Oh my gosh, look at you! You've grown up so much!" Firestorm snorts before she says. "Yeah, she managed to gain a full 3 inches over the last 21 years." He turns to glare at the Knight while Neo pouts at Firestorm. "Why didn't you tell me you brought Naomi with you?" Jaune asks. The group from the past looks toward the young Arc confusion. "Umm... Jaune... do you know who she is?" Ruby asks tentatively. Jaune looks over to his sister team with confused expression. "Well, kind of. She looks to be a grown up version of my 3 year old sister. I'd recognize the eyes and hair anywhere. How do you know her?"

Team RWBY sits there in stunned silence as they process this information. Yang is the first one to snap out of her stupor. "YOU'RE SISTER TRIED TO KILL ME?!" Yang screams. Jaune looks at his sister in shock, "You tried to kill Yang?!" Jaune asked the small woman, who was grinning sheepishly. The Knight steps over to the Arc duo and says, "First of all, she prefers to be called Neo now, and secondly, she wasn't actually going to kill Yang, she was just trying to draw out Raven so we could track her down." He says, calming the younger version of his wife down. "We sent her to a point about 1 and a half years before today to act as a forward scout/saboteur. I know you may have fought her but I assure you she's a good person." Neo responds by giving the Knight an "Are you serious?" look. "I prefer to live in denial rather than think of everything you've had to do Neo, it's a coping mechanism." The Knight responds.

"Whatever." Yang says before she glares at the small woman. "You owe me a rematch!" Neo responds by blowing a raspberry at Yang. "You should probably go back to Cinder now, we don't want her getting suspicious." The Knight says. Neo gives the Knight a Ruby level pout and the Knight sighs. "I know, but it shouldn't be much longer. We're almost finished. In a couple of weeks, you'll never have to see them again." He says. Neo ponders the Knight's words before she grins at him. With a small flash of light, she vanishes, leaving behind broken mirror fragments where she stood.

"Well, that was fun. Alright everybody, now that we have time, we need go talk to Ozpin. Our hunter licenses aren't valid right now, so we need to fix that." The Knight says before he looks at Taiyang, Qrow, his twin daughters and the two teams. "You all should come with us, we can talk along the way." "Aww man." The twins whine. "Why do we have to go?" Raven asks. "We don't even have hunter licenses!" Violette says. "That's a surprise girls, I promise you'll like it." Firestorm interjects. "Okay..." the twins say quietly clearly not wanting to sit through something so boring.

Glynda Goodwitch's POV

"Are you seriously telling me you want to enter a pair of 12 year old girls into one of the most prestigious Hunter academies on the planet?!" Glynda yells as Ozpin sips his coffee calmly. "I would understand if you were talking about Summer, 17 is the normal age for a student to start at Beacon after all, but these girls are too young! There's no way they are ready for this level of combat!" She continues. The people from the past, minus Ozpin, are shocked by the level of recklessness displayed by Firestorm and the Knight. The very idea of these tiny girls fighting students two or three times their size seems insane. The Knight smirks before he says, "That won't be necessary, Summer has been a professional Huntress for 2 years now." He hands Summer's records over to Ozpin as Glynda watches with an appalled expression on her face. Ozpin calmly looks the papers over. He looks up to Summer and raises an eyebrow, clearly impressed by her records. "But, that means she entered Atlas Academy when she was 11 years old! James must have gone senile if he thought that was a good idea." Goodwitch says as Ozpin hands her Summer's records. "Trust me, she was more than ready at the time, she's a prodigy, just like her mother." Firestorm says.

Glynda's eyes go wide as she reads the record of Summer's accomplishments. She sighs before she says "Fine, I suppose regulations would have been relaxed given the level of desperation your world was in, but I refuse to believe that these girls are ready to face students 5 years their senior." Glynda says. Valkyrie snorts before she says "Tell that to team CRDL, they handled them pretty easily last night." The knight chuckles before he reaches for a thumb drive and inserts it into the hologram projector they left in Ozpin's office. "How about we just show you how ready they are instead?" He brings up a video which shows Raven and Violette about to fight a horde of Grimm by a snowy cliff. "WHOA! HOLD ON! You let my granddaughters face a horde like that alone! What's wrong with you?!" Taiyang screams. Everybody else from the past pales as they take stock of the enemies the Twins are facing. In the video, they have been surrounded by a group of 57 Beowolves, 11 Ursa Majors and 3 Goliaths. "We were watching the entire time dad, we're not stupid. If things got out of hand, we would have intervened." Firestorm says as the Knight hits play.

Raven and Violette's POV

7 months before leaving their Universe

"Well crap. I think we might have bitten off a little more than we can chew Ray." Violette says. "Nah, we'll be fine. Worst that could happen is dad having to jump in and deal with the Goliaths." Raven responds. "Yeah, I know, I was just trying to play up the drama. Dad's recording this and I wanna come off looking awesome." Violette says. The Beowolves start to inch forward, snarling at the girls as they ignore them. "Don't worry about that Vi, we always look awesome." Raven says. "I know b-" Raven is interrupted as a Beowolf tries to pounce at her.

She steps to the side, grabs the Beowolf's spine as it passes and rips it out, with the head still attached. "Well that was rude." Violette says. Raven separates the Beowolf's head from its spine, pulling the brain out along with it. She puts her hands in the bottom of the Beowolf's skull and says "Hey look Vi, I made a puppet." Raven says. She tries to make the Beowolf's jaws move with her hands, but it dissolves to quickly and Raven pouts. "Aww man, that always happens." She says. The remaining Beowolves break out of their confused stupor and charge at the twins. "Alright, let the games begin!" Violette says as she pulls out Miklimunnr Jǫkull, mechamorphs it into its shotgun form and fires a birdshot into the charging horde, taking down 7 Beowolves with a single shot. Raven charges past her sister and swings her axe, decapitating an Ursa Major trying to blindside her sister and quickly shifts her weapon to fire a pair of explosive rounds at more of the charging beasts before changing it back to block a blow from another Ursa Major.

"Vi" Raven says. Violette jumps over her sister and chops into the Grimm's exposed chest, cleaving its heart in half before kicking it into another group of Beowolves, impaling them on its spikes. Raven spins around to deflect a Beowolf's strike before jumping to the side of a charging Goliath, which bowls over any of the Grimm in its way. "Hey sis, looks like the Circus is in town. You thinkin what I'm thinkin?" Raven says. Violette chops the arms off of an overextended Ursa before she spins her axe in a wide arc, chopping through half a dozen Beowolves in the process. "Rodeo Clown?" Violette asks. "Yup." Raven says before she fires a slug at the Goliath as Violette leaps over to the other side of the battlefield.

"Hey ugly, over here!" Raven yells. The irritated Goliath charges at the girl who has planted her feet firmly on the ground. The Grimm tramples a group of Beowolves and Ursa trying to get at the young girl. She dodges at the last second and screams "Ole!" as she slashes her axe into the left side of its face, destroying its eye as it charges by. Violette hops over an Ursa and drives her axe into the back of its neck, severing it's spinal cord before she lands in front of another Ursa and fires at the furious Pachyderm. When the Ursa tries to charge her, she leaps into the air and fires a buckshot at close range. The Ursa is left as a messy pile of blood, bone, muscle and flesh as a second Goliath charges into the fray, running down all the smaller Grimm in its path.

She sidesteps the monster and slashes at its face, destroying one of its eyes as well. The first Goliath tries to charge at Raven again while she is dealing with a spinning Boarbatusk which was likely attracted to the sounds of battle. She hears the behemoth coming a mile away and uses the side of her axe to knock the pig to the side before dodging. When the pig Grimm charges her again, she swings her axe at it like a baseball bat and knocks it into the other side of the Goliaths face. The spinning Grimm collides with the elephant and eviscerates the creatures remaining eye before the Goliath angrily knocks it toward the cliff wall. The pig uncurls right before it hits a jagged rock, impaling itself in the process. She notices the outcropping and chops it off of the wall with enough force to crack the face of the cliff. "Ray."

Raven jumps out of the way and Violette sends the makeshift spear flying toward the last eye of the second Goliath, blinding it as well. The two girls leap into the air and land on top of the now blinded elephants. They use their axes to guide the blind creatures, using them to trample the remaining smaller Grimm and shooting the eyes of the third Goliath as they pass by. They steer the two Goliaths they are riding at full speed toward the third one, intending to use their momentum against each other. They leap off the charging Grimm at the last second as the three Goliaths crash. "Vi" Raven says as she points at a weakened part of the cliff. Violette gets the message and fires an explosive round at the crack, triggering an avalanche which brings the entire cliff down on the three Goliaths.

"Well, that was fun." Raven says. "Yeah, we should do that m- MOVE!" Violette tackles her sister to the side as a beam of red energy hits the ground she was standing on. The girls look up to see a large Dragonfly like Grimm. The massive black creature has a 45 foot long cylindrical body with 3 pairs of 56 foot long wings lining the front of its body. The creature has a pair of 20 foot long wings toward the end of its tail which act as rudders to help it turn. The face is covered in white bone which contrasts heavily with its glowing red compound eyes. It turns around to make another pass at the girls on the ground. "Crap, an Ace Menura! I have no idea how were gonna handle that. Our shotguns can't reach that high." Raven says.

Firestorm and the White Knight walk into view of the camera from a nearby cave before they stand in front of the girls. "Need a boost?" Firestorm asks. The two girls nod furiously, clearly excited for what's about to happen. "Well alright then. Let's just hope you didn't get your dad's air sickness." She continues. "HEY! I told you that's a more common problem than you believe. Summer has it too." The knight says as he amplifies his wife's aura. "And who do you think gave it to her? Ruby?" Firestorm asks teasingly. "Bah! Just toss the girls so we can get out of here. It's almost lunch time." The Knight says before he switches the recording to his scroll and aiming it at his wife, who is holding twins by the back of their coats. "Have fun girls!" She says before she spins around and throws the girls at the flying Grimm. The camera follows the two girls as they fly through the air. Once the girls land on the creature, Raven sits in between the first and second set of wings while Violette heads to the back and chops off the tail wings. She runs up the Grimm's body as it loses control before she sits down in between the 2nd and 3rd pair of wings.

The girls use their legs to manipulate the wings, guiding the creature like a missile toward a ravine filled with sharp outcroppings. They bend over and attach ropes to the creatures muscles to lock the creature into its descent before hopping off the doomed insect. The girls hold on to each other's arms as they fall toward the ground, and the Knight manipulates his aura and Semblance to create a cushion of amplified aura. The two girls are bounced of the construct before they land on the ground. "That just gets better and better each time we do it." Raven says. "I hope we can do it again today. I'm sure we could find another one of those if we look hard enough." The Knight just sighs as he watches the girls. "You really are your mother's daughters." He mutters to himself. "Alright girls, time to head home. I'm grilling burgers tonight." He says. "Yay!" The twins cheer in unison before the video cuts off.

Firestorm's POV

The group sits there in stunned silence as they process what they just saw. The silence is broken by Nora and Ruby who slowly say "That..." "was..." "AWESOME!" They rush over to Firestorm and the twins before launching into a tirade of questions. "What was that flying Grimm?" Ruby asks. "How did it shoot that laser?" Nora asks. "How could Yang throw the girls so far?" Ruby asks "How did the Knight create that bubble thing they landed on?" Nora asks "Can you throw me into the sky like that?" Ruby asks. "OOH! I wanna try it to." Nora says.

"They're psychotic... there's no other way to explain it, my daughter and her husband are completely insane." Taiyang says. He turns to Ozpin and Glynda before he says. "I know it might be dangerous for them to come to Beacon at such a young age, but at this point, I honestly think they would be safer here then they would if you left them with their parents." Taiyang says. Glynda nods dumbly in agreement before Ozpin puts his hand in the air to get everybody's attention. "Judging by what I've seen in this video, your girls are reckless jokers who can't take anything seriously." He says. The twins pout at him as he pauses briefly before saying, "Then again, the same could be said about their grandfather and their mother when they entered Beacon. As much as I want to admit them into this school, the year is nearly over at this point, so there is no way they could catch up on the school work." The twins are depressed as they hear the Headmaster say this.

"However," he continues, "these girls clearly possess skill well beyond their years, so I will allow them to attend initiation next year. Whether they get in is up to them." The twins are beaming at this point. They jump over the desk and tackle hug the headmaster, thanking him profusely before Professor Goodwitch uses her semblance to lift them off the head master. "Just what this school needs, more Xiao Longs." Glynda mutters to herself.

"Alright, before we leave, I should probably answer Nora and Ruby's questions." The Knight says. "The flying Grimm is called a Menura, it shoot lasers from its eyes, Yang was able to throw the girls because I amplified her aura, I created the bubble using aura manipulation combined with my Semblance" Jaune perks up when he hears the Knight talk about his semblance "and if you really want to go flying like that, just use the initiation launch pads."

"The Menura is one of the Grimm which I will go over in Grimm Studies, since I've been invited to teach you about them." He says. "Wait, why isn't Professor Port teaching us about them?" Ren asks. "That's because he's just as much in the dark about them as you are. Humanity hasn't encountered them for over 4,000 years. Before you ask, the reason they disappeared is because they went into a type of hibernation." "You said something about your semblance, am I going to have the same one as you?" Jaune asks. The Knight sighs "My Semblance is Aura Amplification. I can amplify the effects of anybody's aura, including my own. I don't really have time to list everything I can use it for, since it's honestly even more flexible than Weiss' Glyphs. As for you, it could be your semblance, but there are differences between our universes. Tell me, when Cardin tried to punch you for throwing that jar of tree sap at him, was he blocked by a flash of white light?" The Knight asks. Jaune nods yes in response to his question. "Okay, that means you do have the same semblance as I do. I'll just have to train you to use it properly later on." Jaune and Pyrrha both seem to be very excited at the prospect of training with his older counterpart.

Firestorm has been grinning manically ever since her husband mentioned the differences between universes. "Speaking of changes between universes, there's something our daughters found last night I need to tell you about in private." Firestorm says. The Knight shrugs and says "Alright, I suppose we have time now. I'll see you all later, I need to start setting up the Vault Basement anyway." The group boards the elevator, leaving Ozpin alone in his office.

Omake: Jaune's about to die

Juniper Arc's POV

Arc Family Home, 150 miles from Vale and 240 miles from Mistral. 8:30 PM

A 6'11", 237 lbs woman with a strong athletic build and a large blonde bun who looks to be in her mid 20's is washing dishes in the sink of a large kitchen. She is wearing a white, short sleeve t-shirt and faded blue jeans with a white apron decorated with gold Arc family crescent moons on the front. She is startled when her scroll suddenly starts to ring. She pulls it out of her back pocket and sees that she has an incoming call from Taiyang Xiao Long. "Hmm... I wonder what Tai could want?"

Jaune Arc's POV

Beacon Academy, 3 minutes later

Team JNPR is currently relaxing in their dorm room. Pyrrha is in the middle of her shower, Nora is bouncing on Ren's bed (much to his chagrin), Ren is sitting at a nearby desk, polishing the blade of one of his Storm Flower guns. and Jaune is reading an X-Ray and Vav comic on his bed. Before long, the ground starts to tremble, knocking various items to the floor. "EARTHQUAKE!" Nora screams at the top of her lungs. A feeling of pure terror begins to creep up Jaune's spine as he jumps out of his bed and nearly wets himself. He seems realizes that the shaking has been caused by something far worse than an earthquake. After all, Mother Nature's wrath may be great, but it's nothing compared to the wrath of Mother Arc. The school is suddenly hit by a massive wave of sound so powerful that buildings all across Vale begin to collapse.

" **JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEE!** " Juniper Arc screams from the castle 150 miles away. Said boy dives under his bed, hoping to avoid the agonizing pain that he knows is on the way.

A/N: Remember the Colossus from chapter 1? Well, SURPRISE! Turns out that was just a baby version. I thought I would use an Omake to give you a preview of the Arc family. Long story short, Mama Arc is a big, scary lady. What's even worse is that she's not even the largest member of the Arc clan. I know some people might think that naming Jaune's mom Juniper isn't the most original thing, but it just seems to fit. With so many people deciding to use that name after Couer Al'Aran first started naming her that, it just seems wrong for me to name her anything else. I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if Rooster Teeth just decided to go with that name as well if she ever shows up on the show.

I hope you enjoyed the twin's fight scene, as it was my first attempt at a serious battle against the Grimm. I'm hoping to get a lot more of those though, as I feel the anime has been too focused on human enemies. I don't think there was a single creature of Grimm in Volume 5 honestly. The closest you get was Cinder's special trick toward the end. As far as the Grimm are concerned, I'm trying to establish both the Grimm Hordes and the powerful individual Grimm as a bigger threat than people, since hunting Grimm is kind of the point of hunters in the first place. The Quake Beast, the Devourer and the Giga Colossus are not going to be the only Titan Class Grimm I'm writing about by the way, I still got plenty of tricks up my sleeve. I just wanted to give you a preview of the level of threat they'll be dealing with. As always, I would appreciate it if you would leave a review to tell me what you think. I hope I'll see you next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: RWBY and its characters belong to Rooster Teeth in Austin, Texas. I do own the OCs though.

Chapter 5

Jaune Arc's POV

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap! Gotta hide, gotta hide, gotta hide!" Jaune says as he jumps into his closet and shuts the door. "Come on, I'm sure it's not that bad Jaune-Jaune. So your Mom and your sisters think you got Ruby pregnant, I'm sure they'll calm down once they meet the Knight and realize that he was the one who knocked up an alternate version of Ruby." Nora says from her bed. "You don't understand Nora! My mom is coming with all 7 of my sisters! Do you have any idea how rare it is for all the Arcs to be in one place?! My entire family is made up of hunters! The only one who's not one is Naomi, and that's because she's too young! Besides, they'll probably end up castrating me before the Knight even gets the chance to intervene." The closet says.

"Bah, this will never work." Jaune says before he climbs out of the closet and rushes out of the dorm. He runs across the hall and barges into team RWBY's room before diving below Yang's bed. The four girls are shocked by Jaune's surprise entrance, but they're even more dumbfounded when he comes flying out of his hiding place. Then they hear the voice of Professor Ozpin say, "Go find your own hiding spot Mr. Arc, this one's taken." Jaune panics, looking around the room desperately before he notices one of Weiss' oversized wardrobes. He dashes over to it, pulls it open and hops inside without saying a word.

"Umm, what's going on?" Ruby asks as Weiss tries to pry open the doors of the wardrobe in an attempt to expel the intruder. "The Arc family is arriving today, the entire family! Juniper somehow found out that me and Roland worked together to get Jaune into the school despite his lack of training." The "bed" says.

"WAIT, YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!" The "wardrobe" shouts. "Of course I know Mr. Arc, who do you think made your fake transcripts in the first place? Your father?" The "bed" asks sarcastically. "WHAT?!" Weiss screams. "How could you possibly be involved in Jaune's entry to this school?! That's completely unethical!" Weiss shouts angrily as she abandons her attempts to dislodge the terrified blonde.

"Jaune has the potential to become one of the most powerful huntsmen who ever lived Ms. Schnee. The only issue was his lack of training. The reason he was never trained well is because the Arc family has a tradition of having the male Arc children trained by a female family member and the vice versa. Jaune's birth was an extremely difficult one, he barely survived the process, so his Mother and sisters would always baby him. About three years ago, Roland learned that Pyrrha was his illegitimate daughter, so he hatched a scheme to help Jaune by getting her to train him, since she would not know of their relationship. He came to me for help and I agreed. I waited until I found out that Pyrrha was coming to Beacon before I created Jaune's fake transcripts and brought him here. Then I manipulated the partner choosing process to guarantee that Jaune would be partnered with Pyrrha."

After a few seconds of tense silence, Yang decides it would be best to change the subject. "Okay hold on, I kind of understand why they might hurt Ozpin now, but why does Jaune's family want to hurt him?" Yang asks. "Because your father told my mom I got Ruby pregnant!" The "wardrobe" says. "EEP!" Ruby says, turning bright red before pulling her covers over her head. "W-w-why would d-dad do that?!" The lump under the covers asks. "I don't know!" The "wardrobe" yells in response. The room went silent at this point, save for Yang's hysterical laughter.

"That still doesn't explain why you two are trying to hide from the Arcs though. Wouldn't it be easier to explain the situation?" Weiss says. "You just don't understand." The "wardrobe" cries in despair. "Normally, Juniper Arc and her daughters are the kindest people you will ever meet. But if you make them angry, they make Professor Goodwitch look like as sweet and harmless as Ruby." The "bed" continues. "Okay, now I know you're exaggerating." Weiss says as she rolls her eyes. "Trust me, he's not" A feminine voice emanating from the ceiling says.

They look up to see the frightened face of Glynda Goodwitch staring at them through the air condition vents. "Juni is an absolute monster when she's angry, I should know, she was my partner back at Atlas Academy." She says. "Her daughters are just as bad, I accidentally set Violette's hair on fire once, she beat me mercilessly for it." A voice from the window says, startling the room's inhabitants. They look over to it and see Professor Port hanging upside down outside their dorm room wearing climbing gear.

"Why do you think you've never seen my eyes before? They've been swollen shut for the past 12 years! I'd be blind if it wasn't for my Semblance. I can sense my surroundings by picking up sound waves reflecting off of objects and hitting my mustache, that's why I'm always talking so much. I thank Monty every day that they were only here for that one Vytal festival tournament." The portly man says, before his mustache twitches. He turns around and his face pales as he "sees" a fancy Bullhead in the distance. "OH MONTY, THEY'RE HERE!" He screams before scrambling up the side of the building in a flash of maroon and gray.

The wardrobe starts buzzing lightly and there is a brief pause. "Oh thank Monty, only three of my sisters could make it." The "wardrobe" says. The "bed" and the "vent" both sigh in relief. "CRAP! IT'S VIOLETTE, BLANC AND NOIR! THAT MEANS CELESTIA ISN'T HERE TO REIGN IN THE TWINS!" The "wardrobe" screams in horror. Ozpin dashes out from under the bed with an expression of pure panic and jumps out of the closed window, sending a cascade of glass falling to the ground outside. "Umm, aren't we on 7th floor?" Blake asks. A loud thud can be heard through the window. "This is still not as painful as what the Arc women will do if they find me!" The newly formed "crater" shouts from the ground below. "What so bad about the twins?" Ren asks. "They've got Pyrrha's fighting skills, Weiss' cunning and a Nora level lack of restraint, you do the math." The "wardrobe" whines. Ren pales as he imagines just how much damage such people could do.

Weiss pinches the bridge of her nose and says "Maybe I should have gone to Atlas Academy, at least they have some sense of professionalism." James Ironwood suddenly bursts into the room and dives underneath Weiss' bed in a frenzied panic. Her own sister Winter is close behind as she dashes into the girl's bathroom and locks the door. Weiss just blinks for a few seconds, unable to process what she has just seen. "What I don't get is why your hiding in this room. If Jaune's family thinks he got Ruby pregnant, wouldn't her dorm be one of the first places they check?" Blake says. The doors of the wardrobe burst open as a flash of yellow races from the room at speeds that would make Ruby's head spin. A pair white blurs quickly follow after him. The room falls silent as the remaining people try to process what just happened.

Juniper Arc's POV

A group of blondes are currently riding in a large white and yellow bullhead with the Arc family crescents boldly emblazoned on the sides. A large, silver haired man is currently puking his guts out into a built in vomit disposal unit. The sound of other people blowing chunks can also be heard throughout the ship.

Juniper Arc is standing in the middle of the small hall way watching over her family. She has traded her jeans and t-shirt for a black metal eye mask, a low cut long sleeve white shirt that shows a modest amount of her DD breasts, a tight black leather vest which has 2 gold crescent arcs on the back and further accentuates her bust, a pair of tight black knee length leather shorts which hugs her wide hips just right and a pair of black calf high leather boots.

She also has a pair of Cestuses with three silver studded spikes resting between each knuckle which goes by the name Os Conlidam (Bone Shatter). The knuckles of these gauntlets have 3 inch long studded silver spikes on them. Despite appearing to be in her late 20's, she is actually 57 years old. She sighs as she listens to the sounds of the sick people around her. Even after 36 years of marriage, she still can't believe that so many of the Arcs, the greatest family of legendary warriors throughout all of Remnant, can be brought so low by flying in an aircraft. She thanks Monty every time she's on a Bullhead that only 3 of her 8 children seem to have inherited that flaw.

"Alright everybody, we're almost here, I'm gonna need ya to hurry up and get yer butts out of those seats once we land. I still gotta get back to Fort Arkin for a mission later!" A woman says from the cock pit with a heavy southern drawl. That's another thing that confuses her. Despite the Arc family's history with air ships, one of her daughters still ended up as one of the best pilots on Remnant. She supposes that she must take more from her side of the family than her fathers.

"Sure thing Marcy! You just stay safe out there. There's been a lot of Griffins spotted a few miles south of the castle, we think there's a nest nearby." Juniper says. "Wha'd'ya think I meant by missions Ma? I didn't arm this baby to the teeth just to come to Beacon after all. Pretty sure Goodwitch would tear me in half if I let these guns loose anywhere near the school." She just sighs before she sits down next to her husband and rubs his back after buckling in for the landing.

She's spent the last three days of her life panicking about all the things that could happen to her precious little boy at Beacon. She's still incredibly pissed at her Husband, who had apparently gone behind her back to get Jaune into Beacon despite the fact that he was extremely undertrained. Of course, that pales in comparison to her anger toward her son. She's still ranting on the inside about how he could possibly manage to knock up the **15** year old daughter of a close family friend. She honestly wouldn't be surprised if Jaune was already in a body bag after Taiyang and Qrow got through with him.

If by some miracle, he is still alive, he won't be much longer. His sisters were also extremely ticked off when they heard what happened. They had always tried to keep Jaune from getting a girlfriend, not wanting some random girl to "defile" their baby brother. She's also a little excited at the idea that she finally gets to be a Grandmother, despite the less than ideal circumstances. None of her daughters have even managed to get married, let alone have children. She supposes that the one good side of coming to Beacon is that she might be able to find husbands for some of her daughters. After a small bump, the Bullhead's engines turn off and the doors open. Before she can even manage to unbuckle, she watches as three blonde rockets shoot out of the air craft. She sighs as she sees the crowd of people watching the bizarre spectacle of three grown hunters kissing the ground as if it was a long lost lover. "Every time." She mutters before she says. "Roland, Blanc, Noir get off the ground, your making a scene." Juniper says.

Roland is the first to get up. He is a 61 year old heavily muscled, slightly overweight man who stands at 7'7" tall and weighs 562 lbs without his armor or weapons. His face is nearly identical to that of his son, but it is much more heavily weathered with age. He also has dark blue eyes, just like his son. He has neck length silver hair with a short beard on his face.

He wears a 2 piece black chest plate. The top half of the armor has a gold outline at the neck, with the Arc family symbol emblazoned on the front and back of it while the bottom half is just pure black. He also wears a black and gold shoulder length rere bracer and black bracer with a built in gauntlet on his right arm and a thick leather glove over his left hand. He wears heavy black metal greaves and boots on his lower legs and heavy black Cuisse to protect his upper legs and nether regions.

At his side is a 5'2" long silver broadsword with a black hilt engraved with the Arc family symbol which goes by the name of Nigrum Mors (Black Death) resting on his left hip in a pure black scabbard. Like its sister sword Crocea Mors, it does not have any kind of transformation, it's just a really big, durable broadsword which has been in the family for over 400 years. Strapped to his back is a compressed black shield which is about 3'3" tall and 2'2" wide.

Before he can say anything, another, larger woman emerges from the bullhead behind Juniper. Standing at 7'5" tall and weighing 336 lbs, Violette Arc is one of the most intimidating women to walk the face of Remnant. She has strong athletic build similar to that of Pyrrha Nikos, although she is a bit thicker around the waist. She also sports a massive mane of brilliant gold, knee length hair that makes Yang Xiao Long's hair look as good as a wet dog in comparison. She has an x shaped scar on her left cheek and dark blue eyes. She also wears heavy plate armor similar in design to her fathers, with the only difference being that hers is white rather than black. The armor seems to do a decent job of hiding her E cup breasts. At 32 years old, she is the oldest of the Arc siblings. "You're never going to win that battle mom, I'm pretty sure dad would leave you and marry the ground beneath his feet every time he got off a bullhead if it was legal." She says as she pounds the side of the aircraft. "I know honey, I just like to pretend." Juniper responds as the airship takes off.

The twins finally get off of the ground and stand up as well. They both stand at around 6'7" tall and they have relatively lithe bodies which are clearly built for speed and maneuverability rather than power. Their C cup breasts are actually considered rather small by Arc sister standards, making it much easier for them to move around. They each wear Kevlar vests with the Arc family symbol just above the right breast. They also wear Kevlar padded dress pants with combat boots. The only difference between the twins is the color of their clothing. Blanc's outfit is white and gold while Noir's is black and gold. They each carry 4' long machetes with hilts filled with dust to enhance the blades.

Blanc's weapon is white with a black hilt, uses fire dust to set it on fire and goes by the name Album Aurora (White Dawn), while Noir's weapon is black with a white hilt, uses ice dust to freeze it's foes and goes by the name Nigrum Vesperum (Black Dusk). At 28 years old, the twins are tied for the third oldest Arc siblings, with the 2nd oldest being 30 year old Noella Arc. "Well, now that we're here. I guess we finally get to hunt dow- I mean find our baby brother. This is going to be so much fun!" Blanc says with a huge grin on her face. Noir is grinning just as much, but she doesn't say a word.

The twins start to run off, but they halt when they hear their mother shout, "Stop!" The twins turn around and look to their mother who says, "We need to wait for one of Beacon's teachers to arrive. Ozpin said he would send someone to greet us, but he didn't say who." Doctor Oobleck suddenly appears before the Arc family, startling them before he says. "Ah, good, I see you all have arrived safely. I apologize for being 2 minutes late, I was held up when the faculty was drawing straws to see who would have to meet y- I mean I was catching up on grading some papers." The Doctor pulls out a scroll and sends a message to each of the Arcs. "These passes should allow you to traverse the school freely, I'm sure you have a lot to discuss with Jaune. I would love to stay, but I don't want to get caught in the crossf- I mean I've got more papers to grade." He says before dashing away.

Juniper sighs, realizing that the rest of Beacon's staff has probably gone in to hiding at this point. "Alright, now that that's out of the way, we can leave. We should probably split up, since I imagine he's probably hiding along with the rest of the teachers. W-" She is cut off when the twins sprint away, determined to find their baby brother first. "Of course," She mutters to herself. "Violette, go find Jaune, I will track down Ozpin and your father make sure the twins don't destroy the school." Violette nods in agreement and the three depart, never even noticing the fact that team RWBY and Firestorm are staring at them.

Blake's POV

"Dang, did you see the hair on that chick? It's taller than I am! And it's so soft and vibrant. I have to know how she does it!" Yang says with her eyes wide as saucers. "She's a giant! They all are! I could probably fit in the silver haired guys shoe!" Ruby says. Firestorm looks over to team RWBY and chuckles at the shocked expressions on Weiss, Ruby and Yang's faces. Blake doesn't seem to have even noticed them as she is too busy pacing nervously. "She uses shampoo mixed with Red Moon Berries. They're rather expensive, but the Arc family owns a farm that grows them." Firestorm says. Weiss looks over to the older woman suspiciously and asks, "How do you know that?"

The woman grins before she says "She told me once. The woman you were staring at is Violette Arc, the oldest of the Arc siblings. She's also the woman I named one of my daughters after. The man is Jaune's father, Roland Arc, the woman in tight leather is his mother Juniper Arc and the twins are his older sisters Blanc and Noir." Firestorm says matter of factly. "THOSE ARE THE ARCS?!" Weiss shouts. "Wow, no wonder Jaune's so terrified of them. I've never seen women that big in my entire life. Even the twins are taller than Miss Goodwitch." Yang says. Firestorm grins maliciously before she says "Yup, Blanc and Noir happen to be one of the smallest of the Arc sisters too." She bends over toward Weiss before saying "and they have the smallest boobs out of the entire Arc Family." She whispers into Weiss' ear.

Weiss looks like she's about to sink into a cloud of depression before she remembers the figure of her older self. "Sorry Firestorm, I had a conversation with Snow the other day, she says I'm just a late bloomer. You can't get me down about stuff like that when I know I have a growth spurt on the way." She replies cockily. Yang pouts as if someone had just taken away one of her favorite toys, but Firestorm is unaffected by her words. "Yeah, it's just too bad you never grow out of that bony little butt of yours." She continues. Weiss gasps as she realizes that Firestorm is telling the truth. She promptly slumps over in depression once again as Yang and Firestorm laugh at her expense.

Ruby walks over to Blake and asks "Are you doing okay Blake?" Blake jumps in fright, having forgotten that the rest of her team was there. She calms herself before she says, "No Ruby, I'm not okay! My mom and dad will be here any minute. I haven't seen my parents since I ran away 6 years ago. We didn't exactly leave on good terms either. I said a lot of things that I wish I could take back. I don't know what I'm going to do. What if they're coming to tell me to never contact them again? What if they're coming to tell me I'm no longer welcome on Menagerie?" She sobs before she finally says "What if they hate me?"

An older Cat Faunus with gold earrings walks up behind her as she says the last part. "We could never hate you honey. You could murder half of Remnant and we would never stop loving you. You'll always be welcome in Menagerie and you will always be my daughter." Blake jumps in fright once again before she turns around to see her teary eyed mother staring at her from a few yards away. "Mom?" Blake asks tentatively. Kali rushes toward her daughter and embraces her daughter as they both begin to cry. "Oh Monty, I'm so sorry mom, I should have never left with Adam! You were right about him, he's completely insane!" Blake says in a strained voice. "Shh, it's going to be okay honey. You're father and I still love you very much. There's no need to worry." Firestorm and the rest of team RWBY watch the touching reunion with smiles on their faces. Before she can continue, she is interrupted by a large man in a purple vest who comes in from behind them. "She's telling the truth Blake. No matter what you do, we will always love you." Ghira says.

Firestorm freezes when she see Ghira Belladonna. Her instincts tell her to attack, but she suppresses them as she forces herself to remember that he has not yet become the Panther. Kali releases her daughter, who is now staring at her father. "Dad!" She screams before she rushes into his arms. "Daddy I'm so sor-" Blake says. Ghira cuts her off by saying "It's okay honey. I know. It's like you're mother said, we will always forgive you. Never forget that." Ghira says. Yang, Ruby and Firestorm snicker when they hear Blake say daddy, but they are quickly silenced by a glare from their quiet team mate.

Kali Belladonna's POV

Kali looks over to see Firestorm and the remainder of team RWBY watching them. She is shocked to see that her daugther has befriended a Schnee of all people, but she was never one to judge someone based upon the actions of their family. If she's a friend of Blake, then she must be a good person. Kali clears her throat, grabbing the attention of her daughter and husband. "Are you going to introduce us to your friends sweetie?" She asks cheerfully. She had always worried that Blake would have trouble making friends. She was always a rather secluded individual, even as a child.

Blake sighs as Ghira releases her. "Right," Blake says before taking a deep breath, "these three are my team mates. The girl in the red cape is our team leader Ruby Rose, and her partner is Weiss Schnee." Ghira interrupts by saying "Wow, they put an ex-white fang member on the same team as the Schnee heiress? That must have been awkward at first." "You have no idea." Blake deadpans. "Still, she's not like her father, she doesn't bear any animosity toward the Faunus anymore. She had some issues early on, but we actually get along fairly well now." Blake says before she continues, "Finally, this is my partner-" Kali interrupts by saying "Yang Xiao Long, last time I saw you, you were still a toddler. I'm happy to see you've grown into a beautiful young woman. I still have pictures of you and Blake playing together."

Kali pulls out her scroll and brings up a picture of an 37 month old Yang playing with the cat ears of an irritated looking 35 month old Blake. "I am a little confused as to the identity of your other friend though. Is she perhaps a relative of Yang's?" Kali says as the girls look at more photos of the two of them playing together. Firestorm sighs before she says. "That's a very long and convoluted story. We should probably continue this conversation somewhere a little more private though. Blake doesn't want people knowing she's a faunus right now and having faunus parents is a dead giveaway." Firestorm says. Ghira and Kali nod in response as Kali grabs a hat from her suitcase and puts it on. The group then proceeds to walk towards the Vault.

Jaune Arc's POV

" _Okay, think Jaune, where's the last place your family would ever find you_ " Jaune thinks as he is running down the halls of Beacon. " _I could try the Library, but they would have to go through their to get to the dorms, so they might find me on the way. I could try the cafeteria. Dad always gets hungry after long travels and he might actually help me hide. Maybe I c-_ " Jaune's thoughts are cut off when he runs into somebody, knocking himself to the ground in the process. He looks up and sees Cardin Winchester. "Where are you going so fast Jauney Boy?" He says. "Sorry Cardin, I don't have time to deal with you right now. I've got more dangerous people after me." Jaune says. He tries to leave, but Cardin cuts him off. "Hold on their Jaune, are you trying to say I'm not a threat to you? I know you're getting better in combat class, but I can still destroy you without even trying." Cardin responds. "Maybe, but I'm more scared of my sisters than I am of you." Cardin's face twitches, thinking that Jaune just insulted him. He grabs Jaune by the scruff of his shirt and growls. "Are you trying to say I'm weak? You can't even beat me yourself, what chance would one of your puny sisters have against me?"

Before he can respond, Jaune sees Violette come around the corner. A smirk appears on his face as he senses an opportunity to get revenge on Cardin for all the crap he pulled during their first semester. He puts on a fake fearful face and says "N-n-now hold on Cardin. I know I accidentally ran into you, but that's no reason to give me a swirly is it? " Violette's eyes immediately narrow as she stares at the boy she thinks is bullying her precious baby brother. "You know what? That actually sounds like a good idea. I haven't given anybody a swirly in a long time. Feels like it would be a nice blast from the past. So few people still have respect for the classics now days." Cardin says, taking the bait like a grade A sucker. "Maybe a few minutes with your head in the toilet will teach you some respect."

"Sounds like you really enjoy messing with my baby brother. Maybe I should give you a taste of your own medicine." Violette says coolly as she walks up behind Cardin. Russel's eyes widen when he sees the woman and he runs away in terror. Sky passes out with a wet spot on the front of his pants, while Dove grabs him by the arm and pulls him away. "What's wrong with you losers? Jaune's a wimp, I'm sure his sisters are just as weak as h-" Cardin says as he turns around slowly, dragging Jaune Arc with him, only to cut his statement short when he finally sees Violette.

The powerful woman is clearly enraged at the thought of somebody bullying Jaune. She already has her weapon, a monstrous 7'1" long black metallic collapsible Macuahuital/Chainsaw hybrid with 7 inch long jagged obsidian teeth and the Arc family symbol emblazoned on its white hilt which goes by the name of Carnum Molentis (Flesh Grinder), at the ready. She glares down at Cardin, who is frozen like a deer caught in the headlights of a huge truck after seeing her. When she revs up her weapon, Jaune crinkles his nose as a strong odor hits him. He starts to snicker before he says, "You might want to put me down Cardin, you do need to go change your pants after all." Cardin obeys, releasing Jaune from his grip, turning around and slowly cowboy walking down the hall.

Violette walks up to Jaune and starts to check him for injuries as she says. "This is exactly why we didn't want you coming to one of the academies Jaune, I know you really want to be a Huntsman, but you just aren't cut out for it." Jaune quirks an eyebrow at her and says "Really? Because I think I did a pretty good job of goading Cardin into convincing you he was about to give me a swirly. He probably would have let me go if I hadn't decided to egg him on. We may have reached a truce recently, but I still wanted a chance to get a little revenge." He says cockily.

Violette stares at him for a second before she grins as well. "You always were a clever little kid, but what makes you think I won't decide to give you the same treatment he was about to in retaliation?" Jaune puts on a fake thinking pose before he says. "Just because he isn't bullying me now, doesn't mean he didn't do it in the past. Besides, I'm sure you heard him say my sisters are weak and I know that's a sure fire way to piss you off." Violette sighs "I suppose." "Besides, it's always funny to see the reaction people have when you find them messing with me. Gotta say though, I think you might be losing your touch. It took Cardin a full 5 seconds to finally crap his pants." Jaune adds. Violette smirks before she says, "Well I wouldn't be so out of practice if somebody hadn't snuck into a Hunters Academy without telling anybody other than dad." Jaune eyes widen and he gulps before letting out a nervous chuckle as he weakly says "Umm, surprise?" Violette sighs again, releasing Jaune before she says "Well at least your sa-" She is cut off when they both hear somebody say. "HOLY CRAP! JAUNE-JAUNE FOUND A GIANT!"

Pyrrha Nikos POV

The two siblings look over to a side hallway and see the rest of team JNPR has caught up with their leader. "Um, Jaune, who is this?" Pyrrha asks nervously. It's not often that a person can intimidate the Mistrali champion, but there's just something about her that puts her on edge. She's seen and fought larger people than her before, although most of those people were actually men, but she can't help but feel there's something else about her. Jaune sighs in relief as Pyrrha unknowingly gave him the opportunity to change the subject.

"Oh, right, you guys haven't met before. Violette, this is the rest of my team. The guy wearing green is Lie Ren and the bubbly girl riding on his back is his partner Nora Valkyrie. The red haired girl is my partner Py-" Jaune says before his sister cuts him off. "Pyrrha Nikos, 4 time Mistrali Regional Champion, Noella is obsessed with her. It's nice to see you have a good team leader at least." Pyrrha coughs nervously before she says, "Actually Jaune is our team leader." Violette looks at her brother in shock as he just smiles sheepishly. "Turns out I'm good with tactics, who knew?" Jaune asks. Violette is about to reply before she is interrupted by Nora who says "Who's the giant lady Jaune-Jaune?" "Hmm? Oh yeah, sorry about that. This is my oldest sister Violette Arc." Jaune says. Nora just gasps before she shouts "Is she the one you named your daughter after?!" Violette's eyes narrow and she glares at her now panicking baby brother as she remembers what her mother had told her a few days back. While she is flattered that Jaune would name a child after her, she's more enraged about the fact that he apparently knocked up a 15 year old girl.

"N-n-now ho-hold on Vi, I c-can explain." Jaune says as he focuses on not voiding his bowels in sheer terror like Cardin did earlier. "Really? Because I'd love to hear a good story before we get castrate you." Someone says. Seconds later Blanc and Noir Arc come into the hall through another side hall, with Roland Arc following close behind. Blanc is holding Album Aurora with a menacing look on her face. Roland's eyes widen as he sees his estranged daughter Pyrrha Nikos. Jaune smirks as he realizes he may have found an escape route. Before he can say anything, Professor Ozpin comes running toward the group through the far end of the , squealing like a little school girl. " **GET BACK HERE SO I CAN MURDER YOU OZPIN!** " Juniper Arc screams in an unnaturally loud voice when she spots the headmaster again.

Ozpin dives behind Jaune and screams "SAVE ME JAUNE." as Juniper finally manages to catch up to the group. "Don't worry Professor, I got this." Jaune whispers confidently before looking at his now nervous father. "Hey dad, now that everybody's met her, I guess you should probably explain exactly how Pyrrha is related to us right?" Roland Arc's eyes widen in terror as he looks to his son and mouths "Traitor", to which Jaune replies by mouthing "You would have done the same thing."

Juniper Arc's POV

Juniper takes the time to look at the girl in question. She's seen pictures of the girl everywhere, she's even watched some of her matches, but she's never taken the time to truly take in her appearance. Her eyes narrow to near pinpoints as she realizes just how much she looks like the woman her husband had an affair with years ago, Pharrah something. She eyes her husband suspiciously. "Roland?" she asks in a voice so sweet it would give anybody who hears it diabetes. She doesn't even notice Ozpin making a stealthy exit while she is distracted. "Yes dear?" Roland asks, fearing for his life. At this point, even Violette and the twins are getting nervous. They're all old enough to remember what happened to their father when their mother found out about his affair, and it wasn't pleasant. The man is still pooping out the occasional splinter from the broom handle her mother shoved up there. "What is Jaune talking about?" She asks in her toxically sweet tone. Roland smiles sheepishly as he rubs the back of his head. "Well..." Roland says, knowing full well that he is about to experience the full wrath of his loving wife.

The Knight's POV

The Knight is currently down in the Vault coordinating the construction of the new base when the ground begins to shake beneath them. " **WHAT?!** " He hears from what sounds like the surface one and a half miles above them. After a brief delay, the Knight realizes what's happening and he sighs. "Well, I guess mom found out about Pyrrha. That probably means they've found Jaune too, so I should probably go save him. Summer, stay here with the girls, I'll call you when it's time to reveal yourselves." He says. Summer nods in response before the Knight walks out of the room.

Shadow's POV

Shadow is pacing nervously in a meeting room down in the Vault with Qrow Branwen, Taiyang Xiao Long, Snow and Valkyrie "Calm down Blakey, I'm sure everything will be fine." Shadow stares at Valkyrie incredulously before she says, "Calm down? I'm about to see my parents for the first time in 15 years and you want me to calm down? You have no idea what I'm going through! I have no way of knowing how they will react to seeing the monster I have become! What if they attack me? What if they want nothing to do with me? What if they hate me?" Snow sighs before she stands up and grabs the nervous Faunus by the shoulders. "Blake, I know what it's like to have parents who don't love you. Jacques Gelè was a mad man bent on world domination living under the guise of a corporate tycoon and my mother was a hopeless drunk who stopped caring about anything other than her next drink years ago. I may not have known you're parents well, but from what I saw of them at Haven, they are very kind, loving individuals." She says. Shadow's shoulders sag as she begins to ponder Snow's words. "I know that deep down, but I still can't help being scared. My true form can be rather intimidating the first time you see it." Shadow says quietly.

Ever since she revealed her true form at the meeting, Shadow has forgone using her hologram device to disguise herself while she is in the Vault. The Knight said it would be a good way to help ease any potential tension that seeing her in her Grimm form might cause for her allies. Snow just sighs as she realizes that her friend will not calm down until this is over. She receives a message from the Knight before she says "Okay, it looks like everyone is on the way. You should probably go hang out with Neo and the girls, we need to have time to prepare them before they see you. The Knight will send you a message when it's time for you to come in." Shadow nods before she leaves the room.

Violette Arc's POV

The three Arc sisters are in a state of shock after hearing their father's confession. It's not every day that you discover that a world famous celebrity is actually your illegitimate half-sister after all. Violette is the first to shake out of her stupor. She walks past her mother, who is currently beating her father mercilessly, and comes face to face with her new sibling. Pyrrha seems to be extremely nervous under the cold gaze of the eldest Arc sibling. After a few tense seconds, she cracks a wide grin and pulls the Mistrali girl into a bear hug strong enough to rival one of Nora's and says. "Welcome to the family little sis." As Roland shouts, "My spleen!" from somewhere behind them. Pyrrha is slightly confused by how quickly the large woman seems to have accepted her as part of the Arc clan, but she is happy none the less. In less than a week, she went from being an only child to having 8 new siblings. After so many years of loneliness, she finally has more loved ones than she ever imagined having. She quickly hugs the woman back while the twins approach them as well.

"Wow, I can't wait to see Noella reacts to this." Blanc says as the twins join the hug while their father yells, "Juni please! My arm's not supposed to bend that way!" "Still, it's good to know our brother has family with him while he's here." She continues. Noir nods in agreement with her twin while Roland struggles with his wife, who is now hanging from his back with a sleeper hold locked in. "We would usually ask you to make sure nobody takes advantage of our little brother, but that's kind of a moot point considering he's already knocked up that Ruby girl." The three sisters turn to glare at their brother, who looks like he is on the verge of passing out under the weight of their rage. Juniper releases her now unconscious husband and turns to glare at her son. "So, Jaune, care to tell us why I have suddenly become a grandmother?" She asks in the same sweet voice she had used on his father earlier.

All Jaune can manage to get out is a terrified "Meep" as his father regains consciousness. While this is happening, the Knight comes into the hall from one of the nearby classrooms. He clears his throat in an effort to grab everybody's attention. "I think it might be easier if I were to explain that." He says. Most of the Arc family is confused by the man's appearance as they can clearly see the Arc family symbol on his armor, despite the fact that they couldn't recognize him, although he still seemed strangely familiar. Juniper squints her eyes at the man in question before they widen in shock. "JAUNE?!" She yells in shock.

The rest of the Arcs are sent reeling as they finally realize that the man before them does indeed look like an older version of their baby brother/son. They all look back and forth between the older and younger Jaunes, struggling to understand what is happening before the Knight says, "As much as I would like to continue this reunion, this is not the proper place. If you all could just follow me, I will try to explain once we get somewhere more private." The Arcs nod dumbly as the Knight leads the group back into the classroom. He opens a secret passage way to the Vault and the group follows him to their destination.

Kali Belladonna's POV

Team RWBY, Kali and Ghira Belladonna are currently sitting in the conference room with Snow and Valkyrie. They are also joined by Sun and Neptune, who they met up with on the way to the Vault. A few minutes after they arrive, the Knight enters the room with the Arcs and team JNPR close behind. Sun and Neptune are shocked when they see the rest of the Arc family. Sun leans over and whispers "Holy crap, Jaune's sisters are freakin hot!" Neptune is drooling at this point, but he still manages to collect his thoughts enough to say, "Yeah, but Ruby said both of Jaune's parents came here with his sisters. I'm seeing the sisters and the father, but not the mother." Firestorm grins before she walks over to the boys and says "The shorter, non twin woman isn't Jaune's sister, it's Jaune's mom." Neptune's eyes widen in surprise. "Holy crap! No wonder Jaune has so many siblings, I wouldn't be able to keep it in my pants either if I was married to a woman like that." He says. The amount of drool coming from Neptune's mouth has doubled at this point.

"Yeah, but did you see Blake's Mom? Talk about a smoking hot MILF!" Firestorm's grin gets even wider as she continues by saying, "You know, I should probably warn you that Jaune's mom has a semblance which gives her stronger hearing than most faunus. Not to mention Kali actually is a faunus, so they probably heard everything you just said." The two boys freeze on the spot as they see Kali and Juniper grinning at them. They're so terrified that they don't even notice the malicious look on Blake's face as she leans over and whispers something to Weiss. Weiss is infuriated after hearing about Neptune's comments. She takes off one of her shoes and throws it at the blue haired boy's head, knocking him out cold as Juniper, Kali and Firestorm chuckle. Not even a second later, Sun gets hit in the face with the butt end of Gambol Shroud. The rest of the people in the room seem to be confused by this, but they let it go as the Knight calls for their attention.

"Alright, now I'm sure you are all wondering why I brought you down here-" He says before Blanc cuts him off by saying "Actually, I'm a little more concerned about my baby brother having an older doppelganger. Seriously, what the heck is going on here?" The Knight sighs, but deep down he is happy. He really missed his older/younger sister's snarky, carefree attitude. "That's actually a big part of what we need to talk about. Before we start, I need Violette to get the rest of my sisters on the phone. Violette nods before she calls the rest of the Arc sisters, minus Naomi. "Before we start, I need you to understand that what I say here cannot leave this room. This is the kind of stuff which would likely incite mass panic among the populous. You should steel yourselves though, because it is not a pleasant story." Jaune says. After receiving a nod of understanding, Jaune starts to go through the process of bringing everybody else up to speed.

The Knight's POV

The Arcs and the Belladonnas are left in a state of shock as they digest the information they just heard. Kali is reeling over the possible extinction of her entire race, but Ghira seems to be much worse. The thought of becoming some mindless monster responsible for the death of thousands of people really doesn't sit well with the proud man. The thought of having to abandon Menagerie also weighs heavily on him. The Arcs are also struggling with the knowledge of what had almost happened to their world. Juniper is crying into the shoulder of her husband. This proud woman is known around the world as a pillar of strength. Her exploits in battle are just as legendary as any member of the Arc family, even if she is a member by marriage rather than blood. She is a woman who has taken down far too many Grimm for anyone to count, so seeing her in this state would rattle even the most calloused person to the bone.

Roland and Violette are both sporting thousand yard stares as they remember scenes of destroyed villages that they were too late to save, only now they were applying those images over their home. Blanc and Noir have become unusually somber as they contemplate such a horrific future. Blanc is the first to break the silence when she hesitantly asks "What happened to the rest our family?" Jaune pulls himself forward, listening intently as he wanted to know that as well.

The Knight flinches as he remembers that horrible day. He remains silent for a few seconds as he tries to think of the easiest way to break the news to them. He realizes that it's going to be bad no matter what he says, so he decides to just be direct. "About five years from now, Fort Arkin is attacked by a massive horde of Grimm. Violette is out on a mission in Vacuo at the time, and I was with my wife Ruby and our friends in an Atlesian military base about 25 miles away. When the attack began, mom sent me a message asking for help. I lead my friends along with a detachment of the Atlesian Army to the castle, but the fight had already taken a turn for the worst. We found the wreckage of Marcella's airship a few miles from the castle. We found her body a mile later. The only reason we were able to recognize her was because of her prosthetic arms."

"When we finally managed to fight our way to the castle itself, we found Mom and Dad already dead at the gate. They were surrounded by the dead bodies of thousands of Grimm, including dozens Elder Grimm such as Rapkars, Nucklevees, Burrowers and even a Colossus so I at least had the solace of knowing that they didn't go down easy. I'm still amazed that they managed to take down a Colossus. Those things are known to wipe out entire armies with ease." Roland and Juniper are stunned upon hearing of their deaths. Their daughters are even more shocked, having always thought that their parents were invincible. "Hold on, I know what a Nucklevee is, but what are Rapkars, Burrowers and Colossi supposed to be." Blanc asks. The knight sighs before he sends the profile of the Grimm in question to his family. They pale when they get to the picture of the Colossus at the Fall of Atlas. It gets even worse as they get to the video of the Giga Colossus.

"As we fought our way through the Castle, I found Noella and Celestia in the throne room. They had apparently been overwhelmed as well. The only reason I even recognized them was because of their weapons." The Arcs flinch as they imagine what the Knight might have seen. "We made it to the kitchen where we found the twins and Naomi. Blanc had already been killed by a massive Impaler, and Noir was seriously wounded, but Naomi was unharmed. I was able to kill the thing before it could land a killing blow while Firestorm picked up Noir and my friend Ren grabbed Naomi. We made our way out of the castle and tried to get help for Noir, but she was too far gone. She died on the operating table. Violette died seven years later trying to protect my wife, who was seven months pregnant at the time. Raven was with her and we thought that she had died as well, but she reappeared about three months after the twins were born. It's the reason we named our daughters Raven and Violette." Yang, Taiyang and Qrow are shocked that Raven would even consider giving her life to protect her daughter and unborn grandchildren while Violette seems to be somewhat happy to know that she died protecting her family. "I know I'm going to regret this, but what's an Impaler." Blanc asks hesitantly.

Jaune sighs as he brings out a small holo projector and says "The creature is actually a lot like the Assassin Spider from Menagerie." He brings up a video of a 32 foot tall spider like Grimm fighting a large tank. It's neck seems to risen into a striking position, extending its height another 27 feet. It has its two 25 foot long spear like fangs extending outwards. Jaune plays the video and the people watch as the monster impales the vehicle with its fangs before ripping the top off. It fires a spray of powerful green acid through the bottom of its fangs which quickly liquefies the bodies of the screaming soldiers. "Their massive fangs are able to penetrate even the strongest armor and they spray a powerful acid which liquefies its victims... they're one of the species of Grimm from Niacon Valley. All things considered there's a reason our version of Qrow Branwen gave them the code name "Nope."" Many people in the crowd began to turn green as they saw what the creatures are capable of. Roland is the first to speak when he says "Well, time to retire!" Roland says before Juniper slaps him upside the head. "I'll drink to that! You just keep giving me more reasons to not care if that Giga Colossus thing wakes up." Qrow says, before Taiyang slaps him upside the head as well. "What happened to Naomi?" Juniper asks fearfully.

The Knight sighs as he realizes this was going to come up eventually. "She's still alive, but she goes by Neopolitan now. She's been here for a year and a half already, working undercover with Cinder's forces. I'll try to bring her to see you, but it's going to be difficult. She was severely traumatized by the Battle of Fort Arkin, we still can't even mention any of my family members other than Violette and myself without her having a serious panic attack. I'll bring her here in a few minutes, but I'll need Violette to help keep her calm." Juniper sighs in relief, although she is slightly worried for her youngest child. "Before we do that though, there is somebody else you need to see." The Knight says before he pulls out a scroll and sends a message to Shadow, who is in the room across from them. He turns to the Belladonnas before continuing. "As I said earlier, our Blake, who goes by the name Shadow, was the only one to survive the virus which decimated the Faunus population; but it wasn't without any consequences. Before I let her in, you should know that her appearance can be rather startling the first time you see it. Just realize that she is not an enemy." He says before he opens the door.

Shadow's POV

The Arcs and Belladonnas are shocked by her Grimm like appearance. Kali is quickly brought back to her senses when she notices the bloody tears running down Shadow's face. Realizing that her daughter thought they believed she was a monster, Kali's motherly instincts immediately kick in. She jumps from her chair and rushes toward the older version of her daughter and pulls her into a tight embrace as she says "Shh, it's okay Blakey. Mommy's here and so is Daddy. We'll always love you, no matter what you look like." Shadow stands there stupefied as her father gets up and walks over to join the hug. She eventually breaks down, crying hysterical tears of relief into her father's shoulder as she hugs them back. They eventually calm down and Shadow's parents release her.

Kali grins before she says, "Well, the Knight's been telling us all about his daughters today, so I have to ask this. Where are my grandbabies?" Shadow flinches the moment Kali finishes her question. "I-I don't have any children." Shadow says with pain in her voice, "Really? Why not, can't find a good man? I can help you with that." Shadow grimaces before she says, "Can we talk about that later? It's not really something I want to speak about in front of so many people." The Knight, realizing how sensitive an issue this is for her, decides to move on. "Alright, I think that's enough end of the world crap for today. Let's move on to the much more enjoyable "family reunion" thing, you can leave now if you want." He says. The meeting begins to disperse, leaving only team RWBY, the Belladonnas, Pyrhha Nikos, the Arcs and Firestorm in the room. "Violette, can you come with me? I want to go get Neo and I believe she would respond better if you were there too." He says, grabbing the attention of everybody in the room. Violette nods and the two Arcs leave the room.

Violette Arc's POV

The Knight opens the door and Violette Arc is met with an older version of their baby sister surrounded by a trio of young blondes. The ice cream themed woman is hyperventilating since Summer had just told her that her parents and sisters were across the hall. She seems to be in the middle of a nasty flash back. "It's okay aunty Neo, we're right here." Raven says. "Everything's going to be okay." Violette says. The three sisters look up as the Knight enters the room. Neopolitan doesn't even notice him though as her widened eyes are focused solely on her long dead sister. She dashes toward Violette Arc with tears in her eyes before she leaps on the large woman and hugs her around the neck as tight as she can. Violette goes in to big sister mode without missing a beat as she hugs her baby sister back. She starts whispering words of comfort into her ear as the twins look at Violette Arc in shock. "Whoa, Mom always said that Aunty Violette was big, but that's just insane! She even makes Yatsu look tiny." Raven says. Violette nods wordlessly as she stares at the woman she was named after. She seems rather intimidated by the thought of having to live up to the reputation of a woman like her.

Eventually, the Knight and Violette Arc manage to calm Neo down. "I think it might be easier to just bring our family over here. I doubt Neo would react very well around a lot of strangers." Violette Arc says. After thinking about it for a few seconds, the Knight nods in agreement before he heads across the hall to bring the rest of the Arcs over. He decides to bring Pyrrha as well since he wants to give her a chance to feel included in the family.

She looks into the room with Neo still hanging around her neck and sees the three girls. "I assume you three must be my nieces?" She says. The three girls nod wordlessly in response. Before she can continue, the door opens again and Neo spots Juniper. She burst into tears once again, before she jumps off of Violette and pulls her mother into a death grip. Juniper hugs her back and whispers into her ear in order to calm the small woman down while the rest of her family quietly enters the room. Roland immediately notices the look in Neo's eyes and her violent shaking. He frowns as he seems to recognize what his youngest daughter is going through. As a veteran Huntsman, Roland is no stranger to PTSD. He's seen it in a lot of his colleagues, and he's even experienced mild episodes of it himself occasionally. He quickly joins his wife to embrace his daughter. Neo's shaking slightly reduces until she looks across the room to see the twins as well.

Her eyes widen in fear as flashbacks of the fight with the Impaler come to her in vivid detail. She doesn't actually see the twins, but their lifeless, mutilated corpses with the monster standing behind them. She starts to scream silently, thrashing in her parents hold before she escapes. She then dives under a nearby table to escape the unseen monster while Roland, Juniper and Violette shift gears. The Knight sends a message to Firestorm before rushing to join his parents and sister as Jaune, Pyrrha, the Arc twins and the Knight's daughter watch on helplessly. When Firestorm bursts into the room with a spoon and a bucket of ice cream, Team RWBY, Snow, Valkyrie, Shadow and the Belladonnas are met with the sight of the extremely traumatized woman. They all wince sympathetically at the sight before Ghira and Snow quickly usher the rest of them away.

The Knight quickly gives the ice cream to Violette, who puts it out in front of his trembling daughter as Juniper and Roland hold onto her hands while Juniper sings her an old lullaby. Eventually, they manage to get the flashbacks to stop and Neo finally realizes that the twins are okay. She quickly gets up and tackle hugs the twins who soon begin crying as well after seeing their adorable baby sister in such a horrifying state. At this point, even Roland is in tears as the Knight stares at his baby sister.

The Knight's POV

During this whole ordeal, the Knight finally understands the full extent of the psychological damage his baby sister has suffered. A surge of guilt passes through him as he remembers everything she's had to do in her time undercover despite her mental health being less than stellar. He steels himself before he grabs everybody's attention. "Neo, when this is over I'm pulling you out of active duty. You need to have a chance to recover after all you've been through. It would probably be best if you took a trip to our summer home in Vacuo to be with the rest of our family anyway as I imagine Salem's forces and whatever rogue elements of the White Fang still remain after this will be gunning for you. I don't think taking her back to Fort Arkin would be a good idea right now considering her condition." He says. Neo sobs before nodding happily in response to the Knight's orders, ecstatic about spending time with her long lost family. After a few short seconds, Neo releases the twins and wipes the tears from her eyes with a huge smile on her face.

The Knight smiles before he sees Firestorm in a corner with his three daughters. He clears his throat, attracting the attention of everybody else before he says. "I would like to formally introduce you to my wife and the mother of 2 of my 3 children." He says before gesturing to Firestorm. "You already know her younger version, but just to clarify, this is Yang Xiao Long-Arc. She goes by the name Firestorm in order to avoid any confusion." Roland walks over to shake her hand, but Juniper is immediately distracted once she hears the Knight mention children.

"Wait, what do you mean by 2 of 3? We heard something about you knocking up Ruby, is she the mother of your other child?" Blanc asks. The Knight flinches when his twin sisters mention his first wife. "Summer's mother was our Ruby Rose. She is no longer with us." He replies. The mood would have gone sour if Juniper wasn't so excited. "Okay, we've had enough sadness for one day, I just have one question to ask. Where are my grandchildren!?" She says gleefully. "Honey, they technically aren't our grand children, they are the grandchildren of our oth-" Roland says before he is interrupted by a glare from his now growling wife. "Shutting up." He quickly adds.

"We actually never got to spend any time with our grandparents, except for Grandpa Taiyang. Our Juniper and Roland died when I was too young to remember them and my other grandmother was dead long before I was born. The twin's other Grandmother, Raven Branwen, wasn't really around much as she was always on the field." Summer says. The Arc's immediately notice Summer, as well as Raven and Violette, who are peeking out from behind Summer. Juniper lets out an uncharacteristic squeal that would even make Ruby proud as she dashes over to the three girls and pulls them into a bear hug. "YES! I'M FINALLY A GRANDMA!" She screams happily. "I was always so afraid this would never happen for me! My daughters seem to be completely incapable of finding husbands." She continues, drawing an indignant "Hey!" from Violette and Blanc while Noire and Neo glare at their mother. The Knight walks over to Violette, Blanc and Noir and asks if they could meet him in the hall briefly.

A few seconds later, he comes out with his three sisters. "Violette, could you call Noella and Marcella again? We need to talk to them and the twins about an upcoming mission." Violette nods as she calls her sisters. The Shadow takes a deep breath before she says, "As we told you earlier, there is going to be a large wave of Grimm attacking Vale at the end of the Vytal Tournament, The Grimm are focused in the area around Mountain Glenn, so we were planning to send a group of hunters there to deal with some of the biggest threats. We already have Snow, Summer and Qrow Branwen coming, but we would like to ask Blanc, Noir, Marcella and Noella to go with them. The twins stealth could really help us get in and out without being noticed and we'll need a good sniper to help take down some of the Alpha Beowolves without engaging the entire pack. We'll also need a lot of fire power to take out some of the bigger threats, and if anybody knows firepower, it's Marcy"

The twins look at each other before nodding. "We'll be happy to help." Blanc says. "Noella and Marcy are both okay with that. They want to know when this is happening though." Violette says. The Knight takes a second to think before he responds with, "It will probably take a few hours to do this without our enemies knowing, so it's best if we do this before the sun rises. Have Noella and Marcella meet us at the school at 4 AM two days from now in a stealth aircraft." "Sounds like mah kinda party!" Marcella says before hanging up. "I'm in too, I could use some target practice anyway." Noella adds before ending the call as well. "Alright, now that that's settled, we should probably go back in so you can get to know your new nieces." The Knight says. The three sisters grin as the Knight opens the door before they enter the room, with the Knight behind them. He sighs as he realizes that the rest of the day should be relatively free from drama.

A/N: Well, here's chapter 5 out of the way. This chapter is rather long, but that's mostly because I wanted to get all the preparation out of the way so we could move on to the meat of the story. Starting with Chapter 6, we finally get to see the first stages of the fight against Cinder as Snow leads a small group of hunters against the Grimm in Mountain Glenn. We'll also get to meet two more Arc sisters who will join them. Just to clarify, none of the Arc women are extremely obese. 336 lbs. may seem heavy for a woman, but you have to remember that Violette is also 7'5". That being said, she isn't skinny either. The normal range for a woman of that size is between 210 and 280 lbs, which means she is 56 lbs over the high end of the normal range. According to the BMI Index, this puts her in the category of overweight. Overall, she's probably has roughly the same body shape as a plus size model such as Ashley Graham, only with more muscle in her arms and legs.

Juniper Arc is on the higher end of the normal weight range for women of her height, but she wouldn't be considered fat either. Roland, on the other hand, is rather heavy for his height, but he's also built like a tank. Overall, his body shape is similar to that of many of the heavier professional wrestlers out there such as Paul Wight (The Big Show).

I would also like to mention that I am not trying to sexualize the Arc women by giving them such large assets. The larger bust sizes are meant to further emphasize just how big the Arc women (excluding Neo) are. It isn't easy to establish a clear picture of what people look like without providing a picture and sadly, I am not a good artist, nor do I have the money to hire one. The reason I didn't give the Arcs fancy outfits is because the Arc family usually prefers to keep their appearance simple. Neopolitan is an exception to this rule, as are the two Arc sisters you will get to see in chapter 6. Also, if you were wondering if we will see more of Professor Port's semblance, the answer is yes. Professor Port will be trolling the RWBY universe quite a lot in this story with his all powerful mustache. Mustache sonar is just one of his many amazing abilities as you will see throughout the story. Thank you all for reading and as always, feel free to leave a review. I always crave the opportunity to grow as an author, so any advice is appreciated. I'll see you all next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: RWBY and its characters are owned by Rooster Teeth in Austin, Texas. The OCs however are mine.

Quick Update: I changed the description of Summer Rose-Arc in chapter 1 to help her fit in with the Arc family better. She is now 5'11" tall.

Chapter 6

The Knight's POV

It's early in the morning at Beacon, as the Knight stands at the air docks with Snow, Summer, Blanc and Noir. Qrow Branwen flies over the group in his crow form before transforming into his human form once again. "Alright, I just did a full sweep of the area. Neo's info was spot on about the surveillance equipment Cinder was using. I was able to set all her recording devices on a loop so we should have some privacy." Qrow says. The Knight nods in approval before he turns to the group as a whole.

"Alright, you already know the basics of this mission, but there's a few things we need to go over before you leave." He says before he pulls out a small holo projector and displays a map of Mountain Grimm with various pictures of Grimm, Vale's defenses and other details surrounding it. "Neo has already managed to sabotage the surveillance equipment Cinder left in Mountain Glenn to monitor the hordes of Grimm, so we shouldn't have to worry about arousing suspicion so long as you don't kill too many of the Grimm there. It seems like there's a much more diverse array of Grimm present in this universe than we had to deal with, so be on guard. I'll send you profiles on the new ones so you can familiarize yourself with them. The most important new Grimm is the Tunneler which will likely try to create a secondary breach in Vale by burrowing under the city. It must be destroyed if we are going to defend Vale from this attack. Remember, your goal is not to neutralize the Grimm threat completely, we don't have the time or the resources to do that. I'll let Snow fill you in on how you will handle the mission since she is in charge of the team on the field." The Knight says.

He looks into the distance before sighing. "I should of known Marcy would have brought that monstrosity with her. At least we don't have to worry about a lack of firepower. I still have no idea how she managed to turn that thing into a heavy thing into VTOL aircraft, especially with all the weapons she put on it." He leaves the group to continue its planning as a large black, aircraft approaches from a distance. (A/N: Just thought I would leave a trigger warning for aircraft enthusiast, this thing is a Frankenstein-like creation from a possibly psychotic mind. I have no idea what I'm doing here. The engines and the aircraft are 1.5 times the original size of the aircraft it is modeled after.) Upon closer inspection the airship is actually a heavily modified Lockheed AC-130E from the Great War era. The aircraft is 146'8" long, 57'9" tall and has a wing span of 199'11". It is painted black with a pair of Gold Crescent Arcs on the sides. It flies using six turbo prop engines on the inner part of the wings and a pair of massive tilt rotor engines on the tips. It has 2 missile racks armed with four AGM-114 Hellfire Missiles and four AIM-9 Sidewinder missiles on each wing. The aircraft also has three 7.62 mm GAU-2 mini guns, one 105 mm M102 Howitzer cannon and two 40 mm L/60 Bofors cannons on each side of the airship. The back of the air craft has a bombing bay which houses 4 GBU-57A/B Massive Ordnance Penetrator bunker buster bombs, 8 GBU-53/B II guided bombs and an ATBIP Father of All Bombs. Despite its monstrous size, the ship is extremely quiet. A few minutes later, the aircraft lands using its tilt rotor engines and the rear hatch opens.

A 6'4" tall, 156 lbs woman with straight neck length blonde hair that has a 2 inch wide green strip dyed into the right side walks down the ramp. The left side of her head is completely shaved, giving her an asymmetrical look. She has dark red mascara which heavily contrasts her bright blue eyes, black lipstick and 2 black diamond shaped crystal studs on the right side of her nose as well. Her body seems to be almost identical to that of the twins, with the exception of her slightly larger, but well hidden, D-cup breasts. She is wearing a dark black hoodie with large red eyed skulls engulfed in blue flames on the front and back, and tattered black skinny jeans with a pair of worn black combat boots. On her back is a small, seemingly simplistic rifle with a dark green barrel, a red stock and a dark blue scope on top. "Hey Noella, sorry we had to interrupt your week off. I know you've been on the field a lot lately, but this is pretty urgent." Blanc says. "I know. Violette used her semblance to keep me in the loop, remember?" Noella responds before she pulls her rifle off of her back and hugs it like it's her first born child. "Besides, you gave me an excuse to bring out my precious Skull Breaker. She really missed her mommy. I still don't know why mom won't let me keep her with me at home. Sure, I might have blown a few tiny holes in a couple walls, but they don't take that long to fix." Noella says. "Since when is half the Ball Room wall is considered a tiny hole?" Blanc teases. "Hey! That wall was already weakened and you know it!" Noella responds indignantly.

"Hold up, I thought we were supposed to get a stealthy bullhead. I'm pretty sure that even a blind man would be able to see this over engineered monster." Qrow says. Noella chuckles as she hears another voice behind her scream, "HEY! " The door of the cockpit opens and a 7'2" tall 223 lbs. blonde woman with neck length dreadlocks that have red, yellow and blue feathers interwoven in the lower half of it rushes out. She's wearing a dark black Kevlar vest, a black base ball cap that has the Arc family symbol on it, a pair of black cargo pants and black steel toed combat boots. She also has two black stripes tattooed under each of her eyes, and dark green lipstick. Her most notable feature is a large black metallic double canister backpack meant to hold some sort of chemical with a pair of metallic hoses that hook up to a pair of black prosthetic arms with a pair of primed flamethrower nozzles extending from her palms pointed at a now pale Qrow Branwen. "IF YOU EVER INSULT MY BABY AGAIN I'LL ROAST YA ALIVE!" Marcella screams.

Weiss' POV

Weiss suddenly wakes up to find her bed is wet. She opens her eyes and sees a steady stream of water coming down from Ruby's bunk. She gets out of her bed to investigate and finds Ruby with an unnatural amount of drool coming from her mouth. After taking a few seconds to process what happened, she screams in rage as she realizes she is covered in her partners spit. Blake is frightened into consciousness but Yang doesn't even budge. While Weiss was scolding a now confused Ruby, Blake notices the wet patches on the floor. She sighs as she realizes Ruby's drooling must have gotten out of hand before she gets out of bed and grabs a few towels from the bathroom before tossing them toward the duo and climbing back into bed.

Snow's POV

"HOLY CRAP! PUT THOSE THINGS AWAY!" Qrow screams in panic. Marcella smirks as she conceals the nozzles again. "That's what I thought, nobody messes with me when I pull out Peccatum Lautus (Sin Cleaner)." The 26 year old woman responds with a maniacal glint in her eye as she stares into his soul. "Alright, calm down Marcy, we don't need to give the old bird a heart attack. Besides, we need to get to the briefing." Noella says. "Fine... As for Iram Draconis (Dragon's Wrath) here, she has a cloaking device and sound nullifiers, so don't worry about stealth." Marcella says before Summer gestures for Snow to start.

"The group will consist of three different teams. Me and Summer will be responsible for setting up the Nullifier in the Dragon's Lair and the Arc sisters will deal with the various secondary targets around the city." Snow says before she grabs a vial and carefully hands it over to Qrow. "Since we are going to be in the area anyway, you should deal with the Devourer now. We uploaded a map of the facility to your scroll so you know where to go. Keep in mind that the area will likely have a high density of Grimm due to the nature of the experiments which took place in that lab. There may also be some exotic species that were imported by Merlott as well. When you make it to the containment unit, mix a pinch of Fire dust in with the compound, shake it for 3 seconds and throw the vial into it. When you're done with that, rendezvous with the Arc sisters and help them deal with their targets. Once the Nullifier is set up, we'll meet up with the rest of you and we'll confront the Tunneler together. We got the whole day to do this, but there's still a lot to do, so let's get moving." The group nods in understanding before boarding the airship. As Marcella climbs into the cock pit, the twins buckle up and pull a smaller version of the vomit disposal unit on the Arc family bullhead. "Umm, what the heck are those?" Qrow asks as everybody else settles in. Noella just sighs before she says "Those are basically high tech barf bags. Jaune isn't the only member of the Arc family with air sickness after all." She ignites the engine and prepares to lift off. Qrow watches as the two girls begin to turn green before he says "Great... this is gonna be a fun ride."

Blake's POV

In team RWBY's room, most of its occupants seem to be fast asleep. Ruby seems to be squeeing happily in her sleep as she dreams of designing cookie based weaponry, Weiss is tossing around slightly, subconsciously trying to find a comfortable position in her damp bed, and Yang is snoring so loud that the room seems to be vibrating. The only one who remains awake is the Resident cat faunus, Blake Belladonna. She seems to be struggling to get back to sleep due to the whirlwind of emotions going through her, although her wet mattress isn't helping either. She has so many questions that need to be answered. How are they supposed to evacuate Menagerie? Where are they supposed to go once they leave? What if some people decide to stay? How are we supposed to fight monsters the size of sky scrapers? But the most concerning thought seems to be about Shadow's reaction to Kali's question about grandchildren. Blake Belladonna is a very observant person, so she obviously noticed Shadow's reaction when that subject was brought up. The facial expression seems to be haunting her as she wonders what could have happened to her future self. Did something happen to her in the future? Did she lose her child to the virus? Did she have a miscarriage at some point? Is there something wrong with her? Blake grunts in frustration. Since she can't seem to sleep, she decides to go for a walk to calm her nerves. She gets out of bed, opens the door, leaves the room and shuts the door without making a sound.

After a few minutes of seemingly mindless wandering, she finds herself in front of one of the secret entrances to the Vault. She quickly realizes that her subconscious mind seems to have drawn her toward Shadow. Sighing in frustration, she decides to head down to the vault and wait for her older self to wake up so she can put these questions to rest once and for all. When she finally gets to the entrance of the vault itself, she is surprised at just how comfortable the first room looks now. They seem to have brought in a few high end black leather couches, some recliners and a large holo screen television. The walls are decorated with various fancy paintings, which she assumes were put there by Snow, a couple of small tables with fancy vases filled with colorful flowers and a large stained oak coffee table with several magazines sitting on top in the middle of the room. She decides to rest on one of the couches, only to be shocked by how comfortable it is. It's even better than her bed if she's being completely honest. She decides to lay back and rest her eyes for a bit, only to fall asleep minutes later.

Qrow's POV

Iram Draconis is drawing close to the ruins of Mountain Glenn as the group prepares to depart."So how are we supposed to get down there?" Qrow asks Noella. "We jump, of course. Marcy's going to drop you at the base, then take Summer and Snow to the mountain before dropping me and the twins in the city. She'll be running air support for all of us during the mission." She says as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "How is she supposed to use all these weapons at once? I haven't seen any crew around, so I assume it's just her right?" Qrow asks. "Her semblance allows her to control mechanical devices such as guns with ease. She can reload, aim and fire all the weapons at once thanks to the mechanical arms they come with and fly the plane by herself." Qrow nods in understanding before he hears Marcella say "Alright, we're approaching the lab, time for bird brain to fly the coop." Over the intercom. As the teams prepare to depart, Noella pulls Skull Crusher off of her back, meticulously checking to make sure everything is in working order. Qrow chuckles as he watches, drawing confusion from the woman. "Remind me to introduce you to my niece when we get back. I think you two will get along very well. She might even be able to help you improve that tiny thing you call a sniper rifle." He says. Noella glares angrily at him after hearing his statement. She transforms Skull Crusher in its full form, a heavily modified single shot Dragunov SVD with a 51 inch long dark blue barrel with a 27 inch silencer on the end and a 24 inch long black stock. Two large black blades extend from the bottom of the rifle to form a bipod and the scope expands to roughly twice its original circumference. The scope clearly has a myriad of functions, including a HUD which displays multiple factors such as wind speed and direction, angle and various other important details. It also seems to have both infrared and night vision modes. Qrow jumps back in surprise as Noella smirks. "You know, you really shouldn't judge a book by its cover, especially when it comes to weapons. That's supposed to be fairly basic info for a H|untsman." She says. Qrow just smirks at her before he opens one of the aircraft's side doors and jumps out.

Weiss' POV

Weiss wakes up with a start when she hears a moan from above her. She waits and listens for a few seconds until she hears another more primal sounding cry from her partner's bunk. She quickly climbs up to see what is happening. She is met with the sight of a very red faced Ruby squirming in her bed with her thighs rubbing together. "Oh my gosh... your gun... so big.. come here sexy... give it to me." Ruby mutters in her sleep before letting off another blissful moan. Weiss' face is so red it looks like her head could burst from the blood rushing to her cheeks. If the heiress could actually see into her dreams, she would realize that the gun she was referring to was an actual gun. Sadly, Weiss is not a mind reader. As a result, the white haired girl's mind is immediately dragged into the gutter. She quickly dives back into her bed and covers her head with her pillow, hoping to drown out Ruby's blissful noises.

Noella's POV

"Alright ladies, time for the best part." Noella says as a green looking Blanc and Noir walk over to Noella. "Ah man, as if it wasn't bad enough that we had to ride in this flying metal coffin, now you want us to jump out of it too?" Blanc says before shutting her mouth to swallow a sudden surge of bile. "Quit your belly aching, it's only a 20,000 foot drop without a parachute, what's the worse that could happen?" Noella says. Noir pulls an egg out of Monty knows where and drops it. The egg breaks and its contents splatter all over the floor. "Well just don't hit the ground that hard then. We have landing strategies for a reason you know." Noella says cheekily. "Any day now ladies!" Marcella says over the intercom. Noella smirks sadistically as the twins approach the side door. She quietly sends a message to Marcella, who responds immediately. "You heard the lady, get falling already." Noella says before she opens the side door. Without missing a beat, Marcella tips the plane to its side and the twins fall out. Noella snickers as the twins start to panic before she jumps out of the plane as well.

Snow's POV

Snow approaches the entrance of a cave ahead of Summer, who is carrying the small Nullifier on her back. She walks into the cavern and summons her Knight, hoping to use its glow to light up the area. She quickly realizes that was a mistake when she sees a group of tortoise like Grimm. The creatures have large, bone plated heads with red eyes and sharp bull like horns. They have a single sharp tooth on the top and bottom of their mouth similar to that of an Alligator Snapping Turtle. Their heads are attached to long, thick necks covered in bone armor which come out of their shells. The shells themselves are white with three 4 inch thick black stripes circling them horizontally. Their legs have three separate bone armor segments with two protective plates on the lower and upper parts. The knees have sharp white spikes which curve slightly upwards. They seem to be roughly the size of a cow. The throat of one of the creatures swells up before it spits a glob of highly corrosive black sludge, which Snow effortlessly dodges. "Great, there's a Spitter Nest guarding the dragon. Alright Summer, aim for the part of the neck closest to the creatures body, that's the weakest point of their armor." She says before Summer rushes forward and drives a sword through the skull of a Creep which was trying to ambush her.

"I've fought Spitters before Snow Angel, looks like we got Creeps too though." Snow sighs at the sound of her old nick name. She's still a little annoyed that she picked that habit up from her father. She had actually grown to like the name over the years, though she would vehemently deny it if anybody ever asked. She even got her codename from the moniker. "Right." Snow says as the glowing Knight charges the group of Grimm inside the cave. Snow dodges another acid glob, which lands in a group of Creeps behind her. She pulls out her sword, dashes toward the attacking Spitter and drives the tip of the blade between the gap in the armor of the creatures neck. She was definitely glad that she was able to recover from her previous injury much faster than anybody had anticipated. She had also managed to get the modifications for her sword done while they set up for their upcoming missions. Myrtenaster's blade now measured four feet long and had an extra 2 inches in width which formed a Sabre like edge, similar to that of her sister's sword. She pulled her sword out of the now dead Grimm before aiming a slash at a Creep which tried to attack her from her left side. The Grimm was cut cleanly in half and the two parts narrowly missed her as they flew past. She turned to slice the head off of another creep before leaping as another glob of acid came toward her. The glob went flying toward Summer, who channeled her energy into her shield to send the sludge flying back at the Grimm's face, blinding it before Snow pierced the creatures eye sockets, destroying its brain.

She took a quick second to look at Summer, who threw a bright yellow arc of electricity which cut through 5 creeps before she shield bashed a Spitter which was attempting to bite her. Snow was always proud of her god daughter's abilities in combat. Summer had managed to turn her fighting style into a work of art, never wasting a single motion in combat. She looked over to her summoned knight, which was cutting down multiple creeps with a single slash before it charged at another Spitter. She flipped her sword into a reverse grip and impaled a Creep which was trying to attack her from behind without even looking at it before she flipped the sword back into its usual position. She activated her Red dust to create a wall of fire, corralling the remaining Grimm into the middle of the cavern. She whistled to get Summer's attention and gestured toward the fire wall. Summer nodded before she sent a barrage of white energy arcs at the Grimm on the opposite side, driving them toward the main group as well while Snow summoned a few glyphs in various positions around the cave. When the Grimm were in position, Summer leaped to the first glyph and started hopping between them, sending blue arcs at the group of Grimm each time she landed to freeze them. While Summer was attacking, Snow took the time to build up a large fire ball. She whistled again once Summer had finished freezing the Grimm and the girl jumped out of the way. Snow fired the ball of flames into the center of the group where it detonated upon hitting the ground, blowing the remaining Grimm to pieces in the process. Snow scans the area before she looks toward Summer, who nods at her. The two women then proceed to go deeper into the cave.

Qrow's POV

Qrow uses his Great sword to break down a metal door inside of an abandoned Merlott Industries facility. He sheathes the weapon before walking into what appears to be an old receptionist's office and starts to search for the secret entrance the Knight told him about. To the public, this facility was known as the Merlott Memorial Home for the Mentally Unsound, but that was merely a front. The real purpose for this place was to hide Merlott's experiments on the Grimm, which took place in a lab below the main facility. It was actually a clever scheme. Not only does it provide a good cover, but it also supplies negative energy to keep the Grimm alive, since insane asylums aren't exactly the happiest places on Remnant. Unfortunately, the collapse of Mountain Glenn created a lot of ambient negative energy, so any Grimm within the lab are likely still alive. After thoroughly searching the room, he tries to pull a book off the book case when he hears a click. The book case splits in half to reveal an entrance to the secret basement. "Seriously? A book case? You already have a secret laboratory hidden underneath a mental asylum, isn't that cliché enough on its own?" Qrow asks himself. He uses his scroll to hack the security panel next to the door, opening it to reveal a dark spiral stair case. "I guess not." Qrow says before he makes his way down the stair case. When he finally reaches the bottom, he is met with an old lab lined with test tubes which have Beowolves, Ursao and Boarbatusks held in suspended animation. He walks through the lab and comes to an huge metal door with a skull and cross bones on it. "Oh come on man. Now you're just trying to be cliché. Let me guess, there's some sort of b-rated horror movie reject lying just beyond this door." He sighs before pushing the doors open. He comes in through the scaffolding of a massive warehouse facility lined with dozens species of Grimm contained within cages. Grimm don't require food to survive, so he's not surprised that they are still alive. He takes a minute to admire Merlott's wide selection of Grimm. "Whew, Snow wasn't kidding when she said there might be some exotic Grimm here, I can't even recognize some of them. Jimmy and the Knight might want to see this." He pulls a small headset with camera out of his pocket and patches in to the Vault's command center.

The Knight's POV

Ozpin, Ironwood, Roland, Juniper, Firestorm, Raven Branwen, Taiyang Xiao Long, the Knight and Violette Arc are sitting in a room with an entire wall full of monitors, carefully watching the progress of the three teams in Mountain Glenn. When the Knight picks up a signal from Qrow, he brings the screen monitoring him up. He's mildly surprised to see that Qrow is actually using his camera, seeing as the old man typically doesn't like being watched. "Is everything alright Qrow?" The Knight asks. "Yeah, but I found something that might interest you and Jimmy. Seems Merlott's Grimm collection was a lot more extensive than any of us ever imagined. There's dozens of species here, a lot of which I'd imagine even the Knight has never even seen." Qrow says. Ironwood is intrigued by the opportunity to see unknown Grimm in a contained environment, but the Knight just chuckles. "I don't know Qrow, I've seen quite a few Grimm. It'll give me a chance to introduce some of the Grimm that might come out of hiding later, so I suppose it's ok." He says.

Qrow begins walking through the facility, passing over some of the more common Grimm such as the Beowolves, Boarbatusks and Ursa. He's briefly surprised when a Lancer suddenly smashes into the side of its containment unit, but he keeps moving until he comes across a very small cage filled with dozens of grasshopper like Grimm. They don't seem like much, as they're only about 5 inches long so he decides to ignore them. James and Ozpin are mildly surprised to see Jaune tense up when he see the creatures though. "Are you alright Jaune?" Ozpin asks. "Yeah, I just didn't think Merlott would have found any of those things." He responds before he presses a button to contact Qrow. "Go back to the small bug cage real quick." Qrow quirks an eyebrow, but he obliges. Upon closer inspection, he can see that they have white bone-like veins to support their wings with tiny white face plates, white bone armored legs and red compound eyes. "What's so bad about Jiminy and his pals? They don't look too tough. I could probably kill one just by stepping on it." He asks. "That's the problem Qrow, you'll never find just **one** of those things. Also, they aren't crickets, they're grass hoppers or more specifically, locuts. They're called Swarmers. As their name suggests, they typically attack in large groups. They usually aren't that dangerous in smaller numbers, but they can be devastating when they go into their Gregarious phase." "How could these dinky little things cause trouble?" Qrow scoffs. "By forming swarms so large that they block out the sun." The Knight says ominously, silencing the old man. "Just like their animal counter parts, they can be launched into a frenzy under the right conditions. When they get like that, they are ravenous enough to eat anything, even inorganic materials;" He continued. "Just to put it into perspective for you, Vacuo used to be a vast, luscious jungle filled with life thousands of years ago. It was also home to the Altak civilization, one of the largest and most powerful empires that ever existed on Remnant. A mass of Swarmers the size of the island of Menagerie changed that. The Altaks were obliterated in a matter of days and Vacuo became what it is today." The Knight says as Ozpin, Qrow and Ironwood turn deathly pale. "If these things are as numerous as you are suggesting, how is it that we've never encountered them before?" Ironwood asks. "They went into hibernation after destroying the Altaks. In our timeline, they were suddenly awakened 100 years ahead of schedule, but nobody knew why. I guess we have our answer now. If Merlott already has these specimens in this lab, then the swarm is probably in the process of awakening as we speak. They don't handle fire very well, so we are going to have to run a massive fire bombing campaign against their nest. Dust infused Napalm usually works best against them." The Knight says before he sighs. "Yet another thing to do once Cinder is out of the picture." The Knight adds.

Qrow nods as he continues. He comes across some of the heavier Grimm, such as Deathstalkers, Nevermores and King Tajitus, but he doesn't stop until he reaches the section with the Elder Grimm where he comes across something that makes his stomach turn. He finds himself staring straight into the eyes of an Impaler. Qrow, the Knight and the other three Arcs shiver as Qrow says "Nope," and continues through the hall. Ozpin and Ironwood are obviously confused by Qrow's actions as they turn to the Knight. "I'll send you the profile so you can go over those things on your own time. I have no intention of reliving my encounters with that particular Grimm. Just do yourself a favor and make sure you wait a few hours after eating to go over it." The Knight says before he falls silent again. As he continues, he passes by a few larger units containing Goliaths, Nucklevees and Rapkars before he stops in front of a unit containing a species of Grimm he's never seen before.

"Alright, what am I looking at?" Qrow asks. Firestorm stares at the scene with a shocked expression on her face as she says, "Wow that's unlucky even by your standards Uncle Qrow. Better hope they don't get out, those things are a pain to deal with." The containment unit houses a pack of four elephant sized three headed dogs with lean, lithe muscular bodies. They have white masks on their faces with holes for the eyes and nose, massive jaws with two rows of razor sharp 2 foot long teeth, smooth white plate armor covering their chests, long black legs with light bone plated armor on their shins and paws, four sets of sharp 2'8" long claws and long tails. The Knight sighs before he says, "Those are called Cerberus. They are mostly built for speed and attack power, but they can still take quite a bit of punishment. They have a bite force of around 80,000 psi and their paws can hit with enough force to send a Paladin flying. More importantly, they can breathe fire that gets around 2300 degrees Celsius, which is hot enough to melt most metals. Smoke starts coming out of their nostrils about 1.5 seconds before they do that, so you have time to dodge as long as you pay attention. They can't move while they breathe fire, so that's usually the best time to attack them. The armor is weakest at the creatures joints as well as the back of the neck, but it still takes quite a bit of force to kill them. They hunt in packs of anywhere between 4 and 20 individuals. Killing the Alpha usually leaves them disorganized just like Beowolves. It looks like there isn't an Alpha here so that's good. These guys are from the Black Zone also." The Knight says. "Am I the only one who's a little worried about how Merlott could have gotten his hands on so many Black Zone Grimm?" Qrow asks. "He probably got them from the outskirts. I imagine he lost a lot of men doing it though. That's probably why he decided to lure the Grimm to Mountain Glenn in the first place, he couldn't get people to go out and get the Grimm anymore, so he decided to bring them to him instead. We shouldn't need to worry too much, those are all younger specimens, so I doubt they will escape anytime soon. As long as he didn't get something more dangerous, it shouldn't be too much of an issue." He says as Qrow walks away.

Before he reaches his destination, he comes across a unit which seems to be isolated from the rest of the facility. He walks up to it and comes face to face with a Seer. The Knight, Firestorm and Ozpin quickly pale when they see the creature open its eye. "CRAP! QROW STAY ON GUARD! Raven, I need you to make a portal to Qrow's position now! You and Qrow will need to continue the mission while I deal with the Grimm. Neutralize the Blob and meet up with my sisters." The Knight says. Everyone other than Firestorm and Ozpin flinches at his sudden outburst, but Raven doesn't hesitate. She immediately opens a portal as the Knight draws out Crocea Mors in its two handed form and prepares to leave before he hears Roland say, "Wait, what's going on?" On the screen, the Seer releases a pulse of red energy which opens all the cages in the facility. Qrow lunges at the Grimm and slices it in half, but it is too late to stop the damage. "Merlott got something more dangerous. Firestorm can explain, but I need to go now." The Knight says before walks through the portal, with Raven close behind him.

Firestorm's POV

"What's going on Mrs. Xiao Long-Arc? What is that creature Qrow just found and why is it so dangerous?" Ironwood asks. "It's called a Seer, and in terms of combat, it's not really much of a threat. The problem is that the creature basically acts as a surveillance camera and power conduit which links directly to the Grimm Queen herself. It also acts as a direct line of communication with her, it's how she coordinates with her people like Cinder and Lionheart. It seems Salem was able to use it to release all the Grimm within the facility." The Arc family is clearly alarmed upon hearing this. "What?! Are you trying to tell me my precious baby boy is about to try and take on all those Grimm on his own?!" Juniper yells, barely managing to keep her voice under control. "There's no way he can do this on his own. Tell Raven to open up another portal, we're going with him." Roland says. "Relax guys, this is child's play for Jaune. He's fought much worse than this on his own before. So sit back, relax and enjoy the show. Trust me when I say that any doubts you may have about your son becoming a Hunstman are going to die a horrible death today." Juniper stares at Firestorm incredulously, clearly thinking the woman was insane. Ozpin slams his cane against the ground to grab everybody's attention. "Juniper, I may not know how well this version of your son fights, but I have felt his Aura before, as has James. I can assure you that he will at least be able to hold out for reinforcements, so how about we wait and see how he handles himself before we rush in to save him." Juniper glares at the head master, but the fact that he doesn't back down makes her realize that Ozpin truly believes he can hold his own. After a brief delay, Juniper says "Fine..." before she sits back down in a huff.

Noella's POV

Noella is sitting on the roof of a skyscraper, observing a pack of Beowolves with her scope. She's finally managed to locate and tag the last of the Beowolf pack within the ruins. Overall there are 2450+ Beowolves and 134 Beowolf Alphas. She's glad she was able to mark various vantage points around the area using her semblance, as it will make dealing with the Alphas much easier. Her semblance allows her to throw small, invisible aura flares, which she can then teleport to from a distance of up to 15 miles. She can only have up to 8 at a time, but it makes her very difficult to deal with in combat. By the time her enemy is able to pinpoint the direction her shot came from, she has already teleported to the other side of the battlefield. She finally prepares herself for the task ahead of her, focusing on one of the Beowolf Alphas as she slows her breathing. She pulls the trigger, and the Alpha's head explodes. Before the pack can react, she has already teleported to her next point, located another Alpha and disposed of it. She continues doing this for the next 10 minutes, leaving the Beowolf packs in complete disarray. She finally teleports to the top of a crumbling tour before dispatching the last Beowolf Alpha from a distance of 2.6 miles. Before she has time to celebrate, she is met by the sound of a loud screech. She quickly dives out of the way as a large Griffon tries to swallow her whole. She mechashifts her weapon before she hits the ground behind the creature. Her weapon is now a 7'5" long Fangtian Ji (a Chinese spear with a crescent blade on each side, just below the spear head). The crescent blades are around 2'3" tall. The shaft is dark green with a red hand grip, the crescent blades are black and the spear point is dark blue. Before the Griffon can respond, she has already lunged at the creature, effortlessly taking its head off with one of the crescent blades. After making sure nothing else was nearby to ambush her, she decides to call Blanc on her headset to check on the twin's progress with the larger Grimm.

Blanc's POV

Blanc answers the call while she is running through a forest just outside of the ruins of Mountain Glenn as a herd of pissed off Goliaths pursue her. "What's up shorty?" "Hey!" Noella squawks indignantly, "I'm not short, I'm 6'4" tall! That's 8 inches taller than the average woman!" She adds. "Yeah, but you're also an Arc. That means your small by our standards." Blanc says as she hops from the top of a car, grabs a flag pole and swings herself forward as the car gets trampled by one of the Goliaths. "Whatever you say flat chest." Noella replies. "Flat chest?! I've got C cups for crying out loud!" Blanc says, narrowly avoiding being trampled by one of the bigger Goliaths as she sees her sister running from a massive Death Stalker at least four times the size of the one team JNPR faced at initiation accompanied by a horde of Ursai and Boarbatusks. "Yeah, but you're also an Arc. That means you small by our standards." Noella replies cheekily. A loud trumpeting sound comes from behind Blanc. "I'll get to you in a minute Dumbo, I'm in the middle of a conversation." Blanc says as she catches up to her sister before running toward a nearby cliff. "Well I just got rid of the last Alpha Beowolf, how are you guys doing with your targets?" Noella asks. The twins hop off the side of the cliff and land on what seems to be thin air. Iram Draconis suddenly decloaks as the twins hop over the craft and land on the wing facing away from the Grimm. "We're pretty much done now to, there's not much out there that can survive Marcella's insanity after all." Blanc says as the airships guns prepare to open fire on the now terrified Grimm. "You should go meet up with Qrow, he should be done now." Blanc says. "Sure." Noella says before hanging up and locating Qrow.

Qrow's POV

Qrow and Raven are sitting on a nearby hill, watching a scene of absolute madness unfold. Iram Draconis has opened fire, with all its guns blazing a trail of devastation in its path. The GAU-2 miniguns are ripping through the Boarbatusks and Ursai in a brilliant display of bullets and gore, as blood, guts, bone, fire and metal rain from the sky around them. The Boufors are blowing car sized holes in the heads of Goliaths, knocking their bodies back at least 5 yards, crushing any smaller Grimm in their path, and the Howitzer just got done obliterating the entire front half of the Deathstalker.

Penny's POV

Penny is walking down a corridor beside Winter Schnee. The two step into a puddle of water in the middle of a hallway causing Winter to slip backwards. Penny is unaffected because her feet are slip resistant. She looks down to see a trail of water coming from General Ironwood's personal quarters. She quietly opens the door and peaks into the room. She immediately notices the General lying in bed with an unholy amount of drool coming from his mouth. "Oh dear." Penny says as Winter begins to get back up, "It seems that General Ironwood has sprung a leak! I really hate it when that happens." She continues as Winter looks into the room. When she finally realizes what happened, she face palms hard while Penny heads to the General's bathroom to get some towels.

Qrow's POV

"Well, so much for stealth. Pretty sure everybody in the Four Kingdoms would of heard that display." Qrow deadpans. Noella quietly teleports in behind Qrow and Raven. "This is actually rather subtle by Marcy's standards." She says, as the two jump in surprise. "Just be happy she didn't bring her big toys with her. Mountain Glenn would have been turned into an irradiated parking lot if she really let loose. She wanted to nuke the place, but the Knight put his foot down, says he has plans for Mountain Glenn in the future." Noella says matter of factly. "Geez, put a bell on would ya? You almost gave me a heart attack!" Qrow says. Noella just smirks as Snow and Summer walk up to the group. "Alright everybody, we got the Nullifier up and running, so the Dragon shouldn't be waking up any time soon." Summer says, drawing everybody's attention. Noella quickly sizes Summer up as the two approach. "I'm guessing you must my new niece? Didn't get much of a chance to look at ya back at Beacon, you're definitely an Arc alright. Still can't believe my baby brother managed to have 3 daughters with two different women. I never would have imagined he could be such a player." Noella says. Summer smirks at the comment and decides to drop a bomb on the group as Blanc and Noir walk up to the group. "Actually, I have 3 sisters, not 2. A year before my dad got together with my aunt, he got really drunk and knocked up one of his friends." Summer says. She and Qrow both broke into laughter as the 3 Arc sisters try to pick their jaws up off the floor. "Well I'll be, I guess our little Jauney's a lot more like dad than we thought, that's how Violette was conceived after all." Marcella says over the comm link.

Roland's POV

Roland face palms as he watches the conversation unfold from Qrow's body cam. "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree does it Roland?" Ozpin says teasingly. "No, it doesn't. I'm just glad Violette and Juniper stepped out for a second. They would have killed the Knight if they heard that." Roland says. Before he can continue his thoughts, the two Arc women in question walk back into the room. Roland is completely unaware of their presence as he continues. "Still, I can't help but wonder what this mysterious fourth child the Knight has is like. Why isn't she here with u-" Roland immediately stops speaking when he feels an aura of darkness consuming the room. "So the Knight is hiding a granddaughter from me? Interesting. I guess I'll just have to have a little chat with him when he gets back." Juniper says venomously as Ozpin, Ironwood and Roland begin sweating profusely.

The Knight's POV

A sudden jolt of fear goes up his spine as he senses a wave of anger directed at him. He slashes through the neck of a Goliath as he tries to shake the feeling that a dangerous monster will soon harm him greatly, and he's not talking about the horde of Grimm he is currently fighting.

Snow's POV

Snow shakes her head at the antics of her god daughter, realizing just how much her aunt seems to have influenced her over the years. "Alright, have you all finished your tasks yet?" She asks the four Arc sisters and the two Branwens. She assumes there must have been trouble at the labs since Raven is present. "I killed as many Beowolf Alphas as I could find, so the Beowolves should be disorganized now." Noella says eliciting a nod from Snow as she turns to the twins. "We were able to take out a lot of the bigger Grimm by setting up an ambush with Marcy. We still left some of them around to avoid drawing suspicion though." Noir says, eliciting another nod from Snow. "I took out a lot of large Nevermores before I came to help the twins, so they shouldn't be too much of a problem now either." Marcy adds over the radio as she circles above in Iram Draconis. Snow looks over to the Branwens after she checks those tasks off in her mental check list. "We were able to neutralize the Blob, but it didn't go off without a hitch. Apparently Merlott managed to get his hands on some Grimm called a Seer. It released some red energy pulse and all the cages in the facility opened. I made sure to kill the thing before the Knight arrived though." Snow grimaces when she hears that. "That probably means Salem knows we're here. She will probably end up sending a wave of Grimm to another location near Vale to make up for the lack of fire power. There shouldn't be enough time left for her to get any more heavy Grimm here, so she'll try to make up for it with large amounts of smaller Grimm. We'll have to adjust our defensive strategy and keep an eye out for large masses of Grimm forming elsewhere. At least, the Knight wasn't revealed, she still doesn't know there are people from the future." Snow says, hoping that General Ironwood and Ozpin would hear that. "Did anything else happen?" Snow asks. "You'll have to ask The Knight for more details. He sent me and Raven to finish the mission while he handled the Grimm." Qrow says before a wave of anger from the Arc sisters washes over him.

"Are you telling me that you left my baby brother to fight a massive horde of Grimm all on his own?" Noella asks venomously. Qrow begins to panic as he quickly says "He said it would be fine!" "Of course he said that! He's too stubborn to accept help, and now he's going get himself killed! To heck with the mission, I'm going to save my baby brother!" Noella says before she and the twins take off running. "DON'T WORRY JAUNEY! MARCY'S COMIN AND SHE'S BRINGIN OUT THE BIG GUNS!" Marcy yells through the comm link as she turns her plane towards the facility. Snow sighs in annoyance before she tries to link up with the sisters. "He'll be fine, he's handled much worse than that before." Snow says. After a few seconds of silence realizes that the sisters have turned their comm links off. "Should we follow them?" Summer asks. Snow pinches the bridge of her nose before she says. "We don't really have a choice, we can't take on the Tunneler without them, and that's the only thing left to deal with." The rest of the group follows the Arc sisters back to the Merlott facility, hoping to catch up to them before they cause too much trouble.

Noella's POV

Noella, Blanc and Noir are rushing through a dense forest, desperately trying to get to their baby brother when they hear a message over their private comm link. "Holy crap, look at him go!" Marcella says. "Marcy did you find him? Is he safe? How many Grimm are there? What do we need to do to get him out of there?" Noella asks in a panic she hops down from a tree and breaks into a sprint. "Honestly sis? I'd say just sit back and enjoy the show. He seems to be fine on his own." Marcella replies. "What are you talking about? He's facing a horde of 1000's from all over the world, I don't even think Mom and Dad could handle tha-" She cuts herself off when she and the twins arrive at a clearing in front of the facility. They are left in a stunned silence as they observe the scene in front of them.

The Knight is standing in the middle of the field, surrounded by hundreds of Grimm corpses in various states of dissolving as he pulls what appears to be a pair of sharp, glowing white wings from the skull of the largest Goliath Matriarch she has ever seen. It looks as if it would have been at least 75 feet tall when it was alive. It is surrounded by a dozen of dead Goliaths and scores of dead Ursa (Both Major and Minor), Deathstalkers, King Taijitus, Beowolves, Nevermores, Boarbatusks and various other Grimm which the Arc sisters have never even seen before. The wings disappear into his body and he shakes the Grimm blood off of his sword (which is in its two handed form) before he searches for his next opponent. He puts his sword away when he realizes the Grimm have been disposed of and spots his three sisters. "What are you guys doing here? Did you finish the mission already?" The Arc sisters stand there in stunned silence as Snow, Summer, Qrow and Raven finally catch up with them. Qrow whistles appreciatively at the carnage before him, breaking Noella out of her silence. "Wha- bu- y- huh?" Noella babbles incoherently. The twins simply stare at the scene as their brains struggle to comprehend the destruction in front of them. "Please, this is nothing to him. There's a reason my dad holds the title of Grimmsbane Aunt Noella." Summer says, leaving most of the people watching in shock. "Umm, is that supposed to mean something?" Noir asks confused.

Ozpin's POV

Ozpin patches into the comm link and says "The title of Grimmsbane is one of the most difficult things for a warrior to obtain. Only a hero who has slain a Titan class Grimm such as the Dragon in Mountain Glenn on their own can obtain it. The title has existed for nearly 3000 years, but only 3 people in recorded history have ever been able to claim it. I was the second person to obtain it in one of my previous lives before I gave much of my power to the four Maidens. I got it by slaying an older version of the Quake Beast on Vytal, which lived in a mountain range in Anima around 2700 years ago. It is said that a Grimmsbane can topple entire nations singlehandedly. I know for a fact that I could have done this back in my prime so trust me when I say that I know what I'm talking about." Ozpin says, leaving everyone other than Roland Arc in stunned silence. "The founder of the Arc family, Ezekiel Arc, was the third man to obtain the title when he managed to kill the Grimm Dragon of Mount Malkazar 1200 years ago. He built Fort Arkin on the site of his epic victory. The ancient Kingdom of Menza, which the Kingdom of Mantle descended from, rewarded him by giving him Mount Malkazar and a patch of land half the size of the island of Menagerie, the very same land which we continue to call home to this very day." Roland Arc adds. "The fact that my own son has managed to obtain the title fills me with pride. I always knew that my son had potential, but to become only four people to be named Grimmsbane surpasses even what I would have considered. You'll have to tell me the story of how you obtained it soon Jaune." He continues as a tear of joy goes down his face.

The Knight's POV

The Knight smiles ruefully as he remembers the event in question. "It's not exactly a happy story, but I would be more than happy to tell you and everybody else once we are done with this mission. It would be good for my younger counter part, his friends and the entire Arc family to hear the story. I know I had a lot of confidence issues back then, so maybe that would help him. Also, I'm one of six, not four. Shadow and Firestorm are Grimmsbanes too." The Knight says. "Dang it Jaune, I wanted to be the one to reveal that!" Firestorm says with a pout. If he had been able to see into the command center, he would have been able to see Taiyang's expression of shock and pride for his daughter. "Don't worry Yang, I'll let you tell that story. We can all tell the story of how we obtained the Grimmsbane title at the same time." The Knight says before he turns to the group of people in the clearing. "We should probably head back to Mountain Glenn now and finish the mission. The Tunneler should be resting in the train tunnels somewhere, waiting for the order to strike." The Knight says before he and the rest of the group heads out, completely unaware of the Monkey like creature watching them from a distance.

A/N: Well. that's it for chapter 6. I may have to start posting less often soon, as I finally have a full time job now. Don't worry too much though, I should still have time to write this story. Just because I have a job doesn't mean I have a life outside of it *cries internally*. Anyway, looks like we finally get to start in with the real action. Next chapter, we get to see the fight against the Tunneler. I know it may seem like I'm adding a lot of Grimm to this world, but there's a reason for that. I honestly believe that the Grimm we have seen on the show make up a very small fraction of the Grimm that actually live in Remnant. Some of the Grimm I mention may never make more than one appearance, while others will be seen quite often. It honestly depends on how well they fit into the story. Chapter 8 is where the real fun begins though, Cinder has no idea what's coming. We also get to see the Knight in a real fight next time. We also got to see the wild children of the Arc family, Noella and Marcella. These two have a bit of a rebellious streak in them, and Marcella may have a couple of screws loose in her head, so this should be fun.. Overall, Violette and Marcella are probably going to be the most heavily involved Arcs in this story, but the others will be here too. We also learned that Jaune has a mysterious fourth daughter. She's currently in the future, so we won't be seeing her until the end of Volume 1. We'll get a sneak peak of her in Chapter 7 though. In the mean time, you get to ponder the identity of the mother. Who could it be? We know it's not Snow or Shadow, since they don't have kids, but there's still other fish in the sea. Could it be Coco? Could it be Valkyrie? Could it be Glynda Goodwitch? Could it be some woman we haven't even met yet? Who knows? You'll just have to wait until chapter 7 to find out. We'll also get to see what happened inside of the facility itself, so that should be fun. As a side note, while the Knight can make wings with his aura, he can't fly, he's too heavy for that. You'll get to see what he uses them for next time. Also, the Goliath Matriarch is pretty much the Alpha version of a Goliath by the way. Thanks for reading and be sure to leave a review if you have something to say. Like I've said before, I crave any opportunity I can get to grow as a writer, so every bit of feedback helps, no matter how small it may seem. I'll try to get the next chapter up next Monday, but as I said earlier, my new job might slow down my upload schedule. I'll try to make it at least biweekly if I have to though. Until next time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: RWBY and its characters are owned by Rooster Teeth in Austin, Texas. The OCs however are mine.

Shadow's POV

Shadow wakes up early and exits her bedroom, only to find that both of her parents are already up and moving. She let's an extremely uncharacteristic smile come out as she simply takes the time to watch them. Being able to see her parents alive and well brings her so much joy. The two had decided to stay down in the vault in order to spend more time with Shadow. They also wanted to protect Blake's secret as well. Kali smile brightly when she catches sight of her older daughter. "Good morning sweetie, did you sleep well?" Kali asks as the three of them head down the hall toward the lobby. "Yes, better than I have been able to in a very long time." Blake says ruefully.

Kali tilts her head as she looks over to Shadow. "What's wrong sweetheart?" She asks. Ghira starts to look at her as well as he senses something troubling the woman. "It's just so weird seeing all these people who died in my timeline. It's not just you two either, Ruby, Sun, Ren, Pyrrha, we lost a lot of people in our fight against the Grimm Queen." Blake says before she goes silent again. "Well sorry, but you're just going to have to get used to it. I have no intention of dying this time around. I refuse to leave this world until I get at least a few grandchildren at the very least." Kali says. Both Kali and Ghira look ahead once again, totally missing Shadow's flinch at the mention of grand children.

Unfortunately for her, there was still one person who did see it. Blake had been woken up by the sound of her approaching parents and had managed to see the tail end of their conversation. "Why does the thought of having kids bother you so much Shadow?" Blake says, startling the three Faunus, who had been so focused on their conversation that they didn't even notice her presence. "What are you doing up so early? Don't you have classes in the morning?" Kali asks. "I couldn't sleep, I just had to much in my head at the time. The main thing that kept me up was Shadow's behavior whenever you bring up the subject of grandchildren. The first time you asked, she reacted as if she had just been shot. I need to know what happens Shadow. Did somebody kill your family? Did you lose your husband? No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't banish the thoughts of some horrible event hurting those closest to m-" Blake immediately stops after hearing a choking sob.

She looks up to see Shadow on the verge of tears at this point. She gets off the couch and walks up to her older self as her parents watch the interaction with concern. "What's wrong Shadow? I know we aren't the most open person when it comes to emotions, but please, just let me in." Blake says. Shadow lets out another sob before she quietly says, "I can't." Blake frowns before she says "Please Shadow, I have to know! If something is going to happen, I need to be ready for i-" She's cut off by Shadow, who says "No, I mean that's the problem." Shadow starts to cry at this point as she continues. "I can't have children Blake... the virus that did this to me... I may have survived it, but I didn't escape unharmed." She says, as the tears start flowing more freely. Blake and Kali both look on in concern, but Ghira just looks like he took a bullet to the gut as he realizes what Shadow is trying to say. "The virus left me barren." Shadow says.

Kali gasps as she pulls the woman into her arms. "Oh my gosh! My poor baby!" Kali nearly screams. Ghira grimaces when he hears her words, but Blake seems to take it much worse. Her eyes have gone wide from shock and horror as she subconsciously shields her stomach. The moment she is fully enclosed within her mother's arms, Shadow starts to break down. "I-I always wanted a f-fa-family of my own, I tried so h-hard to f-fix the problem but there's n-nothing that works! I-it may not look like it, but my body is technically d-dead. Some functions were restored when I resurrected, b-but my reproductive system-" She says. She doesn't seem to be able to finish her statement before she completely breaks down.

Ghira rushes to their side as both mother and daughter are both crying hysterically at this point. "I-I'm so sorry *sob* honey. I never would have brought it up if I had known." Kali barely manages to say as Ghira holds the two women tightly. "I ju-just don't know what to do! I really want to be a mother, but I just can't!" Blake finally manages to break out of her trance at this point. The rest of teams RW_Y and JNPR come into the room from a secret entrance, having started a search for Blake after Yang realized she had gone missing. They decide to stay silent as the feel the heavy air within the room. After a few seconds of silence, she says, "Then I'll do it for you." The three look over to the younger version of Blake to see a look of determination on her face. "We're pretty much the same person right? If you can't have children, then I'll just have to do it for the both of us. It won't happen right away, as I still need to get through school, but eventually, I'll find a man to marry and have a family with. I'll name you as their Godmother, but you'll be their mother just as much as I will." Blake says. A sudden ray of hope shines through Shadow's eyes as she finally sees a light at the end of the tunnel. "Y-you will?" She asks tentatively. Blake nods her head to affirm her decision. "Then I'll help!" Valkyrie says, popping up out of nowhere.

Everyone except Ren, Nora and Shadow is startled by her sudden appearance. Shadow merely quirks an eyebrow at the woman as look of slight amusement. "Really? How do you intend to do that?" Nora adopts a thinking pose for a few seconds before she snaps her fingers as a look of realization suddenly crosses her face. "I don't know yet, but I'll think of something, just give me a bit." Valkyrie says. Shadow rolls her eyes as she listens Valkyrie's response. The sound of footsteps can be heard as the group turns their attention down the hall. They are met with the sight of Juniper Arc, who had just left the command center.

Juniper Arc's POV

"Oh, I didn't expect anybody else to be up this early." She says before she looks toward team's JNPR and RWBY. She turns to Jaune and tears start welling up in her eyes before she walks up to him. She quickly pulls him into a tight hug. "Jaune," she says, "I just want to say that I'm sorry I ever doubted your ability to fight. Me and your sisters were so blinded by our desire to protect you, that we could never see that you are more than capable of fighting your own battles. I just want you to know that I am so proud of you for following in your father's footsteps despite the difficulties we may have unintentionally put in your path." Jaune looks up at his mother in shock, having never imagined he would hear those words from her. "Mom, wha-?" Jaune says before he is silenced by his mother. "You'll find out what brought this on tonight. By the way, your sister Celestia will be bringing Naomi later. " She looks toward Pyrrha before she says, "Roland and I wanted to let your sisters spend time with their newest sibling."

Pyrrha just stands there with a dumbfounded expression on her face. "Wait, y-" She says before she is cut off by the Arc matriarch. "Whatever happened between my Husband and your mother is between the three of us, I hold no grudge against you. Your last name may be Nikos, but you still have Arc blood running through your veins. That makes you family, regardless of how you came to be a part of it." She says. Pyrrha starts to tear up as well, having finally had her fears of rejection by the Arcs to rest.

Violette walks in to the room, having heard what her mother said. "She's right Pyrrha, we're all looking forward to getting to know you better, so we decided to have an Arc sister family adventure. The nine of us are going to have so much fun tomorrow!" The room is left confused when they hear the number, but Juniper just smiles wickedly as she understands what is going to happen. "Wait, what do you mean nine? There should only be 8 of you if you add Pyrrha." Nora says. Jaune's eyes go wide and he begins to sweat profusely as he decodes the hidden meaning behind Violette's choice of words. "Well, after Jaune came to Beacon, me and the rest of my sisters had a lot of time to think of how we could punish him for running away. After a few weeks we finally decided how we would do it." Violette says sweetly before turning to her brother with a smile as viscous as her mother's on her face.

"Please no... anything but that." Jaune says weakly. "Oh good, you figured it out. Unfortunately, the rest of your friends have no idea what we're talking about so I still have to explain it." Violette says. "Vi! Please, have mercy!" "No can do baby sis, hope you remember how to walk in heels, because Joan Arc is making her triumphant return tomorrow." Violette says as she turns to the rest of the teens. "Be sure to bring your scrolls, you're definitely going to want pictures." Violette says as she and her mother walk away, leaving everybody else to stare at the terrified knight.

The Knight's POV

The Knight, the Arc sisters, Snow, Summer and Raven Branwen wait near and exit to the underground railway as they see Qrow running up the stairs. The ground begins to tremble as the group gets themselves into position. "Alright everybody, remember the plan. The only reason Tunnelers are not considered Titan class Grimm is that they are not built for combat, they're built to create openings behind the enemy line. Their attacks can be devastating if they land, but they are so slow that even the slowest hunter in training could dodge it. That being said, they are still huge, and they can throw that weight around. They are also heavily armored, so killing them from the outside isn't an option. You aren't going to see the majority of this thing's body, they're over 25 miles in length, so they can't really bring it all above ground. We just need to keep it distracted long enough for Marcy to drop a bomb down it's throat. After we're done with that, Raven will use a portal to take us all home. Marcy needs to stop by Fort Arkin to pick up the rest of my sisters for a surprise later on."

The ground suddenly bursts open and a large, worm-like Grimm bursts through the ground. It has a large, white drill like beak which forms the upper and lower jaw and smooth white armored skin. Overall, it seems like a rather simplistic creature compared to most Grimm, likely because any outstanding features would impair its true purpose. The only thing that truly stands out about it is its size. The creature towers 480 feet above the ruins. The drill is conical in shape, with a base circumference of 200 feet wide. The worms body is even larger with a circumference of 240 feet. It's drill like mouth is spinning rapidly as the creature lunges at the group of hunters, who easily dodge the slow moving creature.

"Alright guys, let's get to work. Noella, Warp Drive." The Knight says. Noella nods as she aims her rifle on the creatures head. She takes the first shot from behind a ruined car on the street before teleporting to the second floor of a building 1.5 miles northeast and taking the next shot. She continues warping around the city, taking shots at the creature each time she lands in an attempt to confuse it. "Rock Cannon!" The Knight shouts as Snow creates a large purple glyph in front of Summer. Summer switches her sword to Earth dust and starts sending arcs of brown energy through the Glyph. The Gravity dust within the glyph condenses the energy arcs into balls which collide with the Tunnelers body. The force of each attack knocks the creature off balance. The creature tries to attack the two huntresses, but they are both long gone by the time it hits the ground.

Blanc and Noir's POV

A pack of Beowolves and Ursai are drawn to the sound of fighting, only to be intercepted by Blanc and Noir. "Oh no you don't! Your fight is with us, not them." Blanc says as the twins charge their weapons with fire and ice. "Looks like it's time for a Frost Fire Tornado, you ready sis?" Blanc says as she turns to her sister. Noir responds by switching Nigrum Vesperum to her left hand and grabbing her sisters hand with her right. The twins leap into the air, spinning each other around when Blanc uses a sudden blast of Fire dust from Album Aurora to launch the two forward. The two sister release a trail of fire and ice behind them, leaving a whirlwind of frost and flame which quickly consumes the Grimm.

Before they get the chance to celebrate, they are met with a sight that chills them to the bone, as the Impaler which escaped from the nearby lab comes around a corner roughly 200 yards away. It's almost the same size as the one they saw in the video. The creature rears its head back, pointing its fangs towards the twins and releasing a spray of acid as the twins are brought back to reality. They narrowly dodge the stream before they glare at the creature. "Well then, I guess it's time to get some payback for killing our other selves. You ready Noir?" Blanc asks, getting a nod from her sister.

The two sisters make a mad dash toward the creature, their weapons charged with elemental energy. Noir starts the engagement by charging the creatures side and slashing at the joint of its front left leg before leaping over the beast's back and slashing the third leg on the right, leaving both limbs frozen. Blanc comes in behind her sister, using her weapon to break the front left leg as her sister leaps over to the rear left leg and following her sisters path. After about a second, the creature tries to retaliate by driving one of its remaining blade like limbs into Noir, only to miss as the sisters leap away from the creature. At this point, it only has three legs remaining, the 2nd and 4th right leg and the 3rd left leg. The creature can barely move at this point, but it still has a long reach with its acid spray. The twins take advantage of the creatures lack of mobility by coming in behind it. They quickly springboard off the creature's back and launch themselves toward the creatures head, driving their machetes straight through the back creature's skull and destroying its brain. It doesn't even get the chance to respond as it slumps forward, having died on impact.

The twins stare at the creature in amazement as they watch it's body dissolve. "Okay, now I'm a little embarrassed by our counterparts. How could they have died to something like this?" Blanc says. Noir points toward the creature before bringing her left hand up with her index finger running parallel to her thumb, leaving very little room between the two digits. "Oh yeah, the Knight did say the one we fought was bigger than this one didn't he?" Blanc replies, to which Noir nods. Before they can continue their conversation, another pack of Beowolves accompanied by a bunch of Boarbatusks charges into their line of sight. Blanc sighs before she says "Here we go again." The twins link arms again before launching themselves into the fray.

Snow's POV

" Ice Warp! Feather Storm!" The Knight shouts as he amplifies Raven's aura. She uses the extra aura to open a series of portals around the creature. Noella teleports around the field, firing ice dust enhanced shots from different angles leaving patches of ice covered armor. Qrow leaps through the portal with his weapon in it's great sword form and slashes at the ice patches left by Noella's shots. It manages to break through some of the creatures armor, but not much. Snow leaps over to the Knight and says "This isn't working, no matter how much we attack it, the creature refuses to open its mouth." The Knight looks over to her and says "Well then I guess we'll just have to use force."

He smiles before amplifying Snows aura and shouting out, "Arc Angel!" She nods before creating an amplified Glyph underneath the Knight's feet as he summons a pair of wings and positions them in a wedge formation. She launches the Knight, sending him hurdling toward the creatures face. He hits his target head on, driving his wings into the beast's mouth before using his immense aura to create enough pressure to forcibly pry the creatures jaw open. Marcella dives in and sends the Father of All Bombs hurdling toward the creatures face. A few seconds after the bomb goes in the creatures mouth and the Knight relaxes his hold, allowing the creature to close its jaws around his wings and using the force to spring him out of the blast zone before landing on the ground next to Snow. "BON APETTITE MOTHERF-" Marcella says over the comm link before she is interrupted by a massive explosion which consumes the creature's head as well as everything else in a 3 block radius.

Nora's POV

Nora and Valkyrie are in the middle of a pancake eating contest down in the Vault cafeteria with Ren acting as referee while the rest of teams RWBY and J_P_ watch on. The two pancake eaters are interrupted by a sudden jolt of pleasure running up their spines. Their eyes roll back inside of their head and their tongues fall out of their mouths as the rest of the teams look on in confusion. "Big boom." Nora says quietly. "Really big boom." Valkyrie adds as the two girl's bodies go limp. They both managed to land face first in their pile of pancakes as Ren sighs. "Well, I guess we'll have to call this one a tie." He says.

Snow's POV

Snow looks down to her scroll as the team watches the sun rise over the ruins. "Hmm, looks like we were able to complete the mission earlier than expected. It's only 7:32 AM." She says. "Good, that means Beacon should be serving breakfeast right now, I'm starving" Noella says from behind Snow, causing her to jump in fright. "AHH! Noella! Please don't scare me like that!" She says as Noella giggles. "Anyway, that's enough excitement for today. We should probably get back to Beacon now." The Knight says as Raven opens a portal to the Vault command center. "We still need to do a full debriefing on the mission, so don't take off right away." The Knight says. "Aww man, I hate debriefings." Blanc says as she and her sister walk up to the group. "Don't worry, it shouldn't take too long. This is mostly a formality since everyone was monitoring our progress via video." Snow says. "Fine..." Blanc says. The group walks through the portal and returns to the school. Yet again, they fail to notice the monkey like Grimm observing them from the shadows.

Valkyrie's POV

About an hour later, the Arc Family (minus Juniper), Qrow, Taiyang, Ghira, Kali, the people from the future, Sun, Neptune and teams RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY are eating in the Vault's cafeteria. Everyone is enjoying themselves, with the exception of two people. Lie Ren and Shadow seem to be extremely nervous. The reason for their nerves? Valkyrie is being unusually quiet. She clearly has her thinking face on, which means she is planning something. Whenever Valkyrie plans something, chaos will surely ensue. Juniper walks in to the room and her eyes immediately narrow when she sees the Knight. "Well look who's here? It's my son from the future. I wonder if he has anything new to tell me." She says in her diabetes inducing tone as she walks up to the Knight, who suddenly freezes like a deer caught in the headlights.

The rest of the Arc family is sent scrambling for cover, abandoning the Knight to his fate. Firestorm snickers as she watches the drama unfolding before her eyes. "H-h-hi mom. Wha-what do you m-mean by that?" The Arc Matriarch smiles sweetly, but the fires of hell seem to be burning within her eyes. "Well I just had a very interesting conversation with your wife." She says as the Knight sends Firestorm a look of betrayal. He may not know what she told his mom, but he knows it can't be good if she's in this kind of mood. "She told me about a 14 year old girl from your universe by the name of Vyra (pronounced veer-ah), does that name ring a bell?" The Knight looks like he is about try and fake having a heart attack at this point, but before he can respond, he is interrupted by Valkyrie, who jumps up from the table with a look of sudden realization on her face. "THAT'S IT! I know how I can help Shadow and Blake! I can hook Blake up with Jaune! He's really good at knocking girls up! He was able to give Ruby a daughter and Yang got two kids out of him! He's even the father of my daughter Vyra!" "WHAT?!" Teams RWBY and JNPR scream. At this point, the Knight is fairly certain the heart attack is no longer fake as he stares into the flaming abyss that is his mothers eyes.

"HOW DID THAT EVEN HAPPEN?!" Nora screams. Don't get her wrong, Jaune's a great guy, and he's really cute, but she just can't see them ever getting together like that. "Oh, well about a year before the Knight and Firestorm got together, I was feeling really down since I had just lost Ren, so Firestorm decided that we should all go out to a bar. The Knight was able to help me work through those feelings, having felt them himself when he lost Ruby. We both got really drunk and wound up having to stay with Snow, Shadow and Firestorm for the night. After we finally managed to make it to their spare room, I accidentally tripped, knocking him over in the process. Our lips met when we hit the ground and that led to him booping my brains out for nine hours straight! We probably would have gone a lot longer if Shadow hadn't walked in on us."

The women (other than the Arcs) in the room turned deep red as they ponder just how much stamina Jaune and the Knight has if he could last that long. Firestorm just rubs her legs together, clearly plotting to grab the Knight at the next possible opportunity. Blake, on the other hand, looks as if she is seriously considering going ahead with Valkyrie's suggestion as both her and her mother's noses bleed profusely. Juniper's eyes narrow to needle points as the Knight is now certain that he is having a real heart attack. He gulps before he says "N-now mom, there's no need to do anything hasty. My version of Violette already beat me relentlessly for that so I learned my lesson." Juniper holds her stare for a few seconds before she sighs. "I swear, Arc men have no idea what condoms are." She mutters as Jaune, the Knight and Roland all give sheepish smiles.

At this point Valkyrie continues, completely oblivious to what was happening with the Arc family. "Anyway, a few weeks later, I started getting really sick for some reason. After realizing I had started gaining weight and I hadn't had a period in a while, I decided to take a pregnancy test. When it came back positive, I told the Knight. He tried to propose, but I didn't want to marry him. I was fine having his baby as a friend so long as he helped me. We can probably call her tomorrow, but I have plenty of pictures I can show y- OH WAIT! NOW'S THE PERFECT TIME!"

The group is confused by Valkyrie's sudden change in topics as she grabs Blake and pushes her into Jaune, knocking them both out of their seats. When she gets up, they both turn red as they realize Blake is straddling the young knight's waist. They turn even darker red after Blake feels something large and hard poking her in the butt. They quickly get off of each other while Ghira growls at Jaune. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" Blake screams. "Well how else am I supposed to get you two together? If I put you in enough awkward situations like that, they'll eventually fall in love, get married and have dozens of little blonde kitty cat children!" Juniper looks ecstatic as she imagines all of her future cat eared grandchildren cuddled around her, purring contently.

"Wait, dozens?," Blake says incredulously, "Nora, I do want kids, but not that many. I doubt I could handle that." Juniper pouts as her dreams begin to shatter before she comes to a critical realization. A Cheshire like grin spreads across her face as she says "Hmm, how interesting. The way you just said that makes me think you're not completely opposed to the idea of being with my son." She says in a mischievous tone. Blake's face turns bright red as she sputters incoherently. Yang, Kali and Firestorm start to grin as well while Ghira's growling intensifies.

Nobody even sees the looks of pain that crosses Jaune's face as they mention the possibility of a relationship between him and the Cat Faunus. Snow yanks Valkyrie by the arm and quietly whispers "What are you doing?! I already told you I'm trying to get Weiss to go out with Jaune!" "Ohh," Nora replies quietly. "Well I guess you'll just have to deal with some competition now! May the best match maker win." She continues with fire in her eyes. She quickly turns back to the table and says "Well I guess we'll just have to change that! Hope you got some good clothes, because you two are going on a date two days from now!" "WHAT?!" Blake shouts not even noticing Jaune flinch in pain at the thought of dating Blake. "Valkyrie, that would never work, Jaune and Blake barely even know each other." Weiss asks as she tries to ignore the strange feelings which were provoked by Valkyrie's declaration. Jaune flinches more noticeably this time, drawing the attention of his mother and Kali, both of whom wince in sympathy as they seem to have an idea of why Jaune is acting that way.

"Well I think it would work just fine." Kali says. "They are technically already married after all." Kali says mischievously, teasing her daughter while also hoping to jog Blake's memory about their shared past. "Wait, mom, what are you talking about, I barely even know Jaune." Blake says, triggering another pained expression from the young knight. "You two have met before you know. You two were inseparable back when you were younger. You were always right next to each other at all the White Fang rallies, back when humans were a part of the White Fang of course." Triggering a look of confusion from her daughter and another pained look from Jaune. "Anyway," Kali says, trying to draw attention away from Jaune. "After watching a romantic movie with his sisters, Jaune decided he wanted to be just like the main protagonist, so he proposed to Blake. We decided to hold a mock marriage ceremony for the two of them the next day. Ghira even presided over it." Several of the rooms occupants are barely containing the urge to laugh as Blake stands there with a mortified expression on her face as Jaune slides deeper into despair.

Kali pouts as she says, "If only I still had the video. The old scroll I used to record it was destroyed a few years back." "Don't worry Kali Cat, I got you covered. I have a copy of the video on my scroll, I'll send it to you." Juniper says, causing Kali to beam with happiness. Juniper turns back to the group and says, "Okay, so who wants to see Jaune and Blake get married?" "MOM, NO!" Blake shouts. "MOM, YES!" Yang and Nora shout after him in glee.

Blake frantically looks around the room, hoping to find a distraction, when she notices Winter and General Ironwood entering the room. "Hey, look everybody Weiss' sister is here with the General!" She says as she points to the surprised pair. When Violette locks eyes with Winter, harsh tension immediately fills the air. She gets up and walks toward the snow haired woman with a completely neutral expression on her face. When the two finally come face to face, the tension is so thick you could cut it with a knife.

After a few seconds of staring, Violette breaks into a huge grin as she pulls Winter into a bear hug. "Winter! It's been way to long!" Violette says cheerfully as Winter sighs in slight annoyance. The room is sent reeling by the complete turnaround. Weiss looks confused as she looks at her sister "You already know Violette?" She asks. Winter manages to break free of Violette's grasp before she turns to her sister. "Yes, Violette was my partner and team leader back when I was a student at Atlas Academy. In a way, I guess you could say she's my Ruby." Violette grins mischievously and says "Yup, me and Frosty Buns here go waaaay back." Winter flinches at the sound of her old nick name as the room erupts in a fit of laughter.

Weiss is absolutely mortified by her sisters nickname. "And you thought Snow Angel was bad." Snow says to Weiss, who nods wordlessly. "Frosty Buns? How'd she get a moniker like that?" Qrow barely manages to ask through his fits of laughter. He is met with an "I will kill you, slowly and painfully" glare from Winter, but it has no effect on him. "When we first arrived at Atlas, she accidentally bumped into me. She fell backwards and landed on a vial of Ice Dust, which shattered. The dust activated and her butt was frozen to the ground. It took a lot of effort, but we were able to get her free. Unfortunately, her dress pants and underwear remained frozen to the ground, so she ended up accidentally mooning everyone in the Bullhead docks." She says as Winter's face turns bright red. Even General Ironwood is chuckling at this point as he remembers having to help break Winter free. He stops when he notices the look of betrayal on Winter's face.

Violette pulls Winter into a side hug and says "Anyways, a little while later we became partners and we've been Super Besties Better than the Resties ever since right Winter?" Ruby is ecstatic after hearing this declaration. She looks to Weiss with puppy dog eyes, only to be shot down when Weiss says "No." Winter glares at Violette, but the glare immediately dies when she sees the child like grin on her former partners face. "Vi, I really wish you wouldn't tell that story. It's not exactly appropriate to mention things like that in public." A confused look comes across her face as she says "It's not?" After a few seconds a look of realization comes across her face. "Oh gosh, your right. How could I be so stupid!" Violette says, before she starts beating her forehead with her fist.

Winter catches her arm before she can land a third hit and calmly says "It's ok Vi, I know you didn't mean it. There's no reason to be so rough on yourself, I know things like that can be difficult for you to understand given your condition." They are met with multiple confused stares as Violette sighs. "I know, I just thought I was getting better with it. It's not easy living with Asperger's you know." She says sadly. "Asperger's? What's that?" Ruby asks. "It's a type of high functioning autism, people with Asperger's are usually rather intelligent, but they struggle to understand some aspects of human society. They often have trouble interpreting social cues such as facial expressions, and tone of voice. They can also have trouble determining what is and is not an appropriate topic of discussion and they tend to have very centralized interests. I actually had you tested for it when you were younger, but it turns out you don't have it." Taiyang says to his daughter.

The room is suddenly filled with an awkward silence, so Kali decides to break it when she stares at Blake again and says "Honey, how many times do I have to tell you that distracting me won't save you. You actually made things a lot worse for yourself. Now that I don't have time to show everybody the video of you and Jaune's 'Wedding.' I'll just have to send a copy to Firestorm so she can do it later tonight." As Juniper pulls her scroll out and sends the video to the woman in question. Blake pales after she realizes what just happened, but Jaune seems to have a look of hope in his eyes. "Oh, would you look at the time? I really need to get to work on that paper for Professor Port's class." Blake says as she prepares to dash out of the room. "Alright, just don't forget to come back to the auditorium later tonight!" Juniper yells after him. She turns to the rest of the group and says "You all should probably come as well, trust me when I say this isn't something you want to miss." Juniper says, before she and the rest of the Arcs depart.

Raven and Violette's POV

"Where are we going Summer?" Raven asks. Summer sighs. "I already told you, Marcella is bringing Celestia and Naomi to Beacon today, mom wants us to be there so we can meet all of our aunts together. We'll be heading for the Vault auditorium once the whole introduction thing is done." She says. "Ohh... wait, all of them? As in all 7?" Violette asks, to which Summer says "Yup." while popping the P. The twins remain silent for a few seconds before Raven says "This is going to be chaotic, isn't it?" To which Summer replies with another "Yup."

"It's not all bad though, we get to talk to Vyra tomorrow too, Mom finally got the communicator back from Neo since she doesn't need it anymore." Summer says, causing the twins to squeal in excitement. The three sisters turn the corner and enter the Bullhead dock, where they see Iram Draconis opening its rear hatch. An elegant looking 6'6" 174 lbs blonde woman with DD cup breasts walks down the ramp before handing what looks like a three year old Neo over to her mother, who is standing nearby. She has her hair up in a bun and she's wearing a pair of wire rimmed glasses. She is wearing a white bolero with knee length twin tails and yellow lining, white dress pants and 3 inch white high heels. She seems to radiate a regal aura befitting that of a queen. There is a patch on her right breast which has the Arc Family symbol resting in a starlit sky above a field of wheat.

She has a quiver full of high tech looking arrows on her back and a simple looking collapsible white quarter staff on her left hip which goes by the name Sigillum Dei Lif (Seal of Life). At 23 years old, she is the youngest of the Arc sisters save for Neo. The rest of the Arcs are so busy greeting her that nobody even notices Marcella come up behind her, something which is quite frankly amazing considering her size and appearance.

Marcella spots the three girls first as they approached the group of blondes. "Well would ya look at that, mom got so desperate for grand kids that she invented a time machine and kidnapped some from the future." Marcella says while gesturing to the three. Juniper pouted until she realized that her grand babies were finally here. She squeals happily and rushes over to them as the rest of the group turns to see them. "Yup, those are definitely Arcs, and here I always thought our baby brother was gay." Noella says, to which Jaune responds with an indignant "Hey!" "Well what was I supposed to think? You were always wearing women's clothing when you were younger." Noella snarkily replies. "It doesn't count if you're the one who puts them on me." Jaune says.

The rest of the Arcs watch as Juniper releases the girls. Summer seems confident, but the twins are slightly overwhelmed by the Arc family. "It's okay girls, nobody's going to bite you... Well, Marcy might." Juniper says reassuringly. Marcella just rolls her eyes and says "I promise I won't bite ya unless ya give me a reason to." The three girls make their way over to the rest of the group where they are quickly absorbed into the sea of blonde hair. As the other two girls take the time to get to know their new family Violette manages to slip away from the main group. She quietly walks over to the eldest Arc sibling and looks up to her as the two meet each other's gaze. The eldest Arc quirks an eyebrow and says "I take it you're the one named after me?" in a neutral tone. The younger girl gulps before she nods wordlessly. Violette Arc breaks into a massive grin before she pulls the girl into a bear hug. "Oh my gosh, you're so adorable! I'm so glad to actually have a chance to get to know you! I'm sorry we weren't able to spend much time together last night but that's all over now." The eldest Arc says. She puts the dazed girl down and whistles to get the families attention. "Listen up girls, we're going to have three extras on the Arc Sister's night out! We're bringing our new nieces with us, whether their parents agree or not!"

Juniper frowns briefly before she turns to a very nervous looking Roland. "Since you're sister brought the subject up, I believe there is something your father needs to tell you concerning the number of girls going on that trip." Violette, Blanc and Noir snicker as they realize what's about to happen. "Umm, yeah... do you girls remember that incident I had in Mistral about 18 years ago?" Celestia's eyes narrow on her father as she says "You mean how you cheated on Mom?" Roland chuckles sheepishly as Celestia, Marcella and Noella eye their father suspiciously. Naomi giggles in response, causing a brief smile to appear on Junipers face.

"Well, I never told you this, but that woman actually ended up pregnant. The reason I'm telling you this is because she not only came to this school, she's actually Jaune's partner." The three girls stare incredulously at their father, unsure how to process this information. Jaune breaks the silence by saying "She's actually waiting for us nearby with the rest of my team and my sister team, so we should probably get going if you want to meet her." The three Arc sisters nod in response and prepare to depart. Violette Arc pulls the twin named after her up onto her shoulders while Marcella does the same with Raven. The twins seem happy on their perch as the family finally departs.

Pyrrha's POV

Pyrrha Nikos is not usually the type of person to get nervous at the prospect of meeting new people. She has always been in the spot light due to her Tournament career. But, something about meeting four new sisters just makes her nervous, even if one of them is still a toddler. She is pacing nervously in front of Nora, Ren and team RWBY, almost completely unaware of her surroundings. "Relax Pyrrha, everything will be fine! Violette, Blanc and Noir accepted you as part of the family without any trouble, so I'm sure Jaune's other sisters will do the same." Nora says. Pyrrha stares at Nora before she says "How do you know that? I don't even know what they look like, what if I don't recognize them?" Yang's eyes bug out of her skull as she sees Violette, Noella and Marcella round the corner. "I seriously doubt that will be a problem, they don't seem to be the subtle type after all." She says, pointing to the Arc family as the rest of the members come into view as well. Pyrrha looks over to the group in question, but before she can respond, she is interrupted by a girlish squeal. Noella uses her Semblance to teleport straight to Pyrrha, startling everyone as she pulled the confused Mistrali Girl into a tight hug as the rest of the Arcs catch up.

"Oh my gosh, Pyrrha Nikos! I can't believe it's actually you! I'm such a huge fa-" Noella cuts herself off as she comes to a sudden realization. She turns to her father with murder in her eyes. "Dad... Is Pyrrha Nikos my new half sister? Because if she is, and you never told me..." Noella trails off, allowing her father's imagination to finish the sentence for her. He gulps nervously and says "Uhh, surprise?" Noella releases Pyrrha, pulls out her gun and extends it into its full form, completely unaware of the waterfall coming out of Ruby's mouth as she stares at the weapon as if it was a god come down to Remnant. "I really want to spend some time with my new favorite sister," Noella says, eliciting several indignant "Heys" from the crowd, "So I'm going to give you a 10 minute head start." Roland stares at his daughter briefly before running away at a speed that would make Ruby jealous. She looks back to Pyrrha, only to be surprised when she sees Ruby standing next to the Mistrali girl, staring at Skull Crusher as if it were a long lost lover. Noella quickly spots Crescent Rose on the little Reaper's back and smiles.

"Ah, so you must be Summer's mom." She says before looking the girl up and down. "I guess my baby brother has good taste after all." She says before she turns back to Pyrrha, who seems slightly dazed at this point. As the rest of the Arcs begin to interact with the Champion, she begins to feel happier than she has ever been. After a few minutes, Ozpin walks up to the group and grabs their attention. "As much as I hate to break up this family reunion, The Knight is waiting in the Vault's auditorium, so we should all get moving." He says. The group follows Ozpin as he leads them to the Vault.

Firestorm's POV

After the Arc family gets situated in the Auditorium, Firestorm walks up to the stage. In addition to the Arcs, Taiyang, Qrow, Winter, Raven Branwen, Glynda Goodwitch, Ozpin, Porfessor Port, Doctor Oobleck, Ironwood, Penny, Sun, Neptune and teams RWBY, JNPR and CFVY are all in the room. "Alright, as you all know, the recent mission at Mountain Glenn was a success. Even though the Grimm Queen was made aware of our presence, we still managed to severely weaken the invasion force. The mission also gave us something we were not expecting though. It gave us the perfect opportunity to dispel any question as to whether Jaune is cut out to be a huntsman or not, whether they come from other people or Jaune himself. I'm not much of a person for fancy speeches, so I thought it would be best if we just let the video speak for itself." Firestorm says before walking off stage and starting the video. Most of the audience blanches as they take in the scene before them. The Knight is standing in a massive warehouse, surrounded by elder Grimm. A group of around 5 Goliaths have gathered directly in front of the Knight, a Nucklevee is standing to his right, 3 Alpha class Deathstalkers are to his left, 2 large Nevermores are sitting in the rafters and the four Cerebrus are circling the man.

The Knight's POV

He sighs as he pulls his sword out in its two handed form and brings out his wings. He looks around and quickly notices that the Impaler seems to be missing from the group. He shrugs it off as a question for later as the four Cerebrus stop suddenly. When smoke starts coming from their nostrils, he prepares for his counter attack. He drives his wings into the ground to spring himself out of the way as the Grimm spit fire. He flips before landing on one of the Cerebrus' back and effortlessly drives his sword into its neck before hopping out of the way as one of the Deathstalkers tried to take him from behind.

2 of the Goliaths charge in the moment he lands, but he dives between the creatures and positions his wings upward to eviscerate the creatures as they run by, killing them. Another Deathstalker tries to hit him with its stinger, but he uses his wings to block the attack. He is sent flying toward one of the Nevermores, which comes swooping in for the kill. He uses his and the Nevermore's momentum to slice the creature in half with his sword before landing on top of a stack of containers. As the second Nevermore prepares to launch its feathers at the Knight, two of the Cerebrus aim their heads at a point halfway between him and the raven like Grimm. The bird launches its payload and the Cerebrus use their fire breath to set the feathers ablaze. The Knight jumps off of his perch and his eyes narrow in on the Nucklevee, realizing that the creature seems to be a ring leader of sorts.

He charges at the Nucklevee, but he is intercepted by the tail of a second Deathstalker. He catches the stinger and pulls it with him before hitting the ground. He channels his aura into his arms and throws the creature at the second Nevermore to block its feather barrage. The Nucklevee points at the Knight and the three remaining Goliaths charge. He effortlessly slices through one of the Goliaths tusks with his wings and drives his sword through its skull before using his wings to bat the tusks at the other two Goliaths. It hits them dead center in the face, driving the tusks through their skulls. The third Deathstalker comes charging in, and the Knight dodges it, slicing the stinger off in the process. He swings his sword like a baseball bat and drives the stinger through the heart of the second Nevermore as the second Deathstalker enters the fray.

He spots a large container hanging over it and throws his sword at it while standing on a nearby steel beam. The container comes crashing down, crushing the 2nd Deathstalker's skull and catapulting the Knight toward the Cerebrus with his wings in a drill point formation as channels his aura into his legs and spins into the jump. He flies straight through the stomach of the first one before impaling a second through the skull, killing them both. He leaps back to where his sword fell and grabs it as the third Death Stalker tries to trap him in between its pincers. He drives his wings in between the pincers to stop the creature before flipping his sword into a reverse two handed grip and driving it through the creatures skull as the final Cerebrus charges in, ready to bite the seemingly defenseless man.

As the creature tries to bite him, he flips a switch on the hilt of the blade, revealing a shot gun muzzle. He fires the gun down the creatures throat while letting the kick from the shotgun blast drive the sword further into the Death Stalker to impale it's brain, killing them both. While he is doing this, the Nucklevee sends its arms flying at the Knight, hoping to kill him while his wings and sword are otherwise occupied. The Knight responds by channeling aura through his belt buckle, causing it to glow black as the Gravity dust inside activates. His armor locks up to prevent him from collapsing under the weight and the Nucklevee's arms fall helplessly to the ground. He detaches the belt and leaves the gravity amplified while using the mechanical servos in the legs of his armor to escape the field.

With the creature unable to pull its arms free, the Knight charges the Nucklevee before leaping into the air and firing a second shot from the hilt of his sword to accelerate his momentum as he drives the weapon through the horse's skull and halfway through its body. He brings his wings up into a scythe like shape standing straight on his back before launching them toward the humanoid body of the creature, impaling it through the stomach. He then pushes the wings apart, ripping the Grimm in half as his belt finally deactivates.

The Knight scans the room, searching for any enemies he might have missed before he shakes the Grimm blood off his sword and grabs his belt. He returns the weapon to its scabbard form and puts it on the belt before reattaching it to his armor. "Well, that was easy. and here I thought Merlott might actually have something challenging in here. I'm kind of disappoi-" He is cut off as a loud banging noise reverberates throughout the room. He looks over to see a massive, twelve foot thick steel door with a few massive bulges pushing in through it. With a final bang, the door collapses revealing a massive Grimm which is roughly 140 feet long, 60 feet tall and 40 foot wide at the shoulders. The creature has a Lion like head with a full mane of black hair surrounding it's white face plate, red eyes and a large pair of ram's horns. It's body seems to be a cross between a bear and a goat, with massive hooves and spiky bone armor covering most of its. It also has three King Taijitu tails which adds an additional 100 feet in length to its body. The King Taijtus look almost exactly like their normal counterparts with the exception of their massive fangs which extend nearly 40 feet from their upper mouths. A black acidic substance drips from the fangs, dissolving the concrete below. The Knight is briefly stunned before he whistles appreciatively. "Dang Merlott, you really did go all out. I have no idea how you got that thing here all the way from Northern Mistral."

Snow's POV

Firestorm pauses the video as she hears a squeak of terror come from the most unlikely source. The group shakes itself out of its stunned stupor and turns to an extremely pale looking Professor Port. Next to him is a deathly pale Glynda Goodwitch who's eyes seem to be on the verge of falling out of her skull. "HOW DID HE GET THAT THING?!" Glynda screams in terror. Ironwood puts a hand on her shoulder and says "We aren't entirely sure, but I started a priority one investigation to figure that out. I intend to interrogate Merlott personally to find out how he did it." Ruby interrupts the group by asking "What is that?" The entire assembly turns to Professor Port, who comes back to his senses. "The creature in question is something known as an Omega Chimera. It is a tier 5 Titan class Grimm." Snow walks onto the stage. "The Titan class Grimm are divided into a 5 tier system, with tier 5 being the weakest of them. Tier 5 is almost exclusively made up of the Alpha variety of the strongest elder Grimm, such as the Nucklevee, the Chimera, the Rapkar and the Impaler. Don't let the fact that the Omega Chimera is among the weakest Titan Class Grimm fool you though, even they would usually require a small army of experienced Huntsmen to take on." She says, as the full gravity of the situation hits the students.

The Knight's POV

The Knight stares the creature down, not even flinching as it lets out a roar so powerful that it shakes the entire facility. "Yeah, yeah I get it, would it kill you to keep it down? You'll wake up half the continent at this rate." The creature takes a chance to observe it's opponent as the two stare each other down. The creature clenches its muscles in anticipation, clearly sensing that the Knight is not an ordinary huntsman. The Knight quirks an eyebrow at this before he says "Ah, so you're not as dumb as you look, good. Maybe now I can have a real fight." After a brief standoff, the creature charges as the Knight, who merely sighs before pulling out his sword and reactivating his wings. The creature extends its wings around itself, attempting to use them to box the Knight in. He remains absolutely still until the very last second before channeling his aura into his legs and flipping over the creature with his wings pointed in front of him. He uses the momentum to land the first blow, slashing his wing blades through the creature's left wing, tearing a huge gash down the middle of it. "Alright, looks like you're not flying anywhere today." The Knight says before he looks around and remembers that he's in an underground facility that barely has enough room for the creature to maneuver in. He sighs in annoyance and says "Now if only that mattered in the current battle..." The creature apparently understood what it's opponent was trying to say as the three tails raised above its body.

The Knight realized what the creature was trying to do, so he dashed toward the fallen vault door and dived underneath it just in time to avoid the acid spraying from the Taijitu tails. After a few tense seconds, the Knight emerges from underneath the now half dissolved vault door and looks around. Apparently, the Chimera had come to the same conclusion he had, as the various stacks of storage containers around the room had been reduced to puddles of dissolved metal slag and acid, leaving the creature with a large, open battlefield to charge through. The Knight snorts as he says "Looks like you set the field to your advantage, problem is, you gave me more options as well." He grins as the beast narrows its eyes at him.

It raises it's tails above its head and charges at him once again. The middle tail fires a ball of acid, forcing the Knight to dodge as the left tail fires another ball at the area it thinks he will land in. Luckily, the Knight drives his wings into the floor in order to slow himself down, narrowly missing. Unfortunately for him, the Chimera seems to have anticipated that move, as a 3rd ball of acid is heading right for him. He pulls his wings in front of himself and curls up into a ball behind them as the ball sends him flying into a wall. Luckily, the wings were able to stop the acid, and his aura cushioned the blow. He pulled himself out of the Knight shaped hole and leaped to the side, narrowly avoiding a bite from the middle tail. The Taijitu's fangs got stuck in the wall briefly and the Knight capitalized on the opening by slicing the creatures head off. The tail immediately goes limp as the Knight jumps out of the creatures range of attack. He looks at the lifeless tail before he comes to a realization. "Ahh, so the tails are separate entities from the Chimera itself, good to know."

He side steps the beast as it tries to slam into him with its ram horns. As the creature passes him, the Knight amplifies his own aura and channels it into his blade, creating a three foot long extension made of white energy. He slashes the blade through the creatures back right leg, hamstringing it in the process. "Oh come on, I thought you were going to put up a fight. Don't go easy on me now." He says as the creature limps away. The right Taijitu tail positions itself behind the injured leg and spits out a small glob of white saliva which quickly heals the wound. "That's better, looks like I have to deal with the tails before I can deal with you personally." The creature lowers the tails behind its body as it hears the Knight say that. The Knight is mildly surprised when he says "So you understand what I'm saying? That's new, guess I should shut up then." The creature charges at him again with its head aimed at his chest.

The Knight uses his amplified aura to create a lasso before he dodges to the right. He manages to tie the lasso around the left tail and pulls himself forward with his wings in a spear point formation and impales himself in the Taijitu's head before dismissing the rope and trying to jump away. Unfortunately, the right Taijitu manages to lunge toward him and tries to swallow him whole. The Knight uses his arms and legs to keep the creatures mouth from closing around him. He smirks and says "Yeah, that was a mistake." He positions his wings behind his back and puts them into a scythe blade formation and pushes them over his shoulders to impale the creature through the skull before releasing his hold on the beast and leaping backwards. He smirks as the beast growls menacingly at him. "Alright, looks like it's just you and me now ugly. Let's finish this."

The beast charges at him and the Knight decides to meet the creature head on as he charges toward it as well. Just seconds before the two collide, the Knight summons another aura rope and secures it to the rafters before swinging around the creature. He uses the momentum to swing himself above the Chimera, but he doesn't come down again. The Chimera is briefly confused until he hears a whistle from above him. It looks up and sees the Knight hanging from the bottom of the rafters directly above him with his sword pointing straight at the creatures face. "Time to **face** the facts buddy, you never stood a chance." The Knight says, ignoring the groans coming over the comm link from the command center as he launches himself from his perch, driving his sword right between the eyes to kill the creature. The Knight looks around to see if there are any hidden enemies before he decides to go through the door the Chimera came through to make sure Merlott doesn't have anything else that dangerous.

Firestorm's POV

Firestorm is greatly amused at the shocked expressions on the audience, but she manages to keep her cool, at least until she sees Weiss' expression. She seems to be shocked, confused, impressed, relieved and happy all at the same time. She bursts into laughter as Nora screams "THAT WAS AWESOME!" "I know! Did you see the way he swung around on that rope thing?" Yang says excitedly. "And those wings! They're so cool! It's like having an extra weapon on your back!" Nora exclaims. Ruby walks over to the Knight with an adorable angry expression on her face. She glares up at the confused man before she says "How could you? You made your sword into a gun and you never told me!?" The Knight just chuckles before he says "That wasn't something I did Rubes. You, or rather your counterpart, did that as a present for our first anniversary. I accidentally blew myself up the first time I used it. You spent half the night laughing at me before you taught me how to use it properly." He smirks as the young Rose turns red and she 'eeps' in embarrassment at the mention of their marriage.

Celestia is the first of the Arcs to break their silence when she says "He's a Grimmsbane... an actual Grimmsbane." Some of the students look to her in confusion as Ruby says "What's a Grimmsbane?" Taiyang is the one who answers the question when he says "Any person who manages to slay a Titan class Grimm alone earns the title Grimmsbane, only three people in history have ever done it, with the last one being Ezekiel Arc, the founder of Jaune's family." Firestorm smirks before she says "Actually theirs six in this universe now. Not to mention my hubby is the only person in history to have slain two titan class Grimm."

Snow scowls at Firestorm. "There would have been seven if **someone** hadn't stuck their nose in other people's business." She grumbles. Firestorm grins sheepishly as she rubs the back of her head. "Wait, six? Who are the other two?" Weiss asks. Firestorms sheepish grin turns into a happy one as she pulls a slightly annoyed Shadow into a side hug. "That would be us! We'll tell you the story of how it happened later." She says triumphantly. The Knight walks over to the Arc family, or more specifically, his star struck younger self and looks him in the eyes. "I just want you to know that there wasn't anything I did on that video that you yourself can't do with the proper training. I guarantee that you will grow stronger with the help of your new private instructors."

Jaune stares at his older self in amazement as he says "You're going to train me?" The Knight grins mischievously. "Nope, don't you remember our family tradition, right? Only female members of the Arc family can train you. Which also includes women who married into the family or women who had Arc children by the way. That means you have a lot of people to choose from. I went ahead and made the decision for you though." He says as three women walk up behind him. Jaune's eyes go wide in fear as he sees his new trainers. Firestorm is grinning like a maniac as she pounds her fist into the palm of her hand. "I'm your new combat instructor. I look forward to having you as my new punching ba- I mean student." Juniper stares down at her son as she says "I'm going to handle your aura and semblance training. I always held back when you were younger because I didn't think you could handle me, but I know better now." Valkyrie is standing next to her with a typical Nora smile (Border line Serial Killer level). "And I'm in charge of your exercise routine." She says. Jaune nearly passes out as Ren, Pyrrha and team RWBY all wince in sympathy.

"Alright enough of that, now let's get to the fun stuff." Firestorm says maliciously before staring at Blake. "We do have a wedding video to watch after all." She says, causing various snickers to erupt from the crowd as Blake tries to flee, only to be restrained by her partner.

She pulls up a video she received from Juniper Arc. Various people in the group emit squeals of happiness when they see a much shorter, 5 year old Jaune in a wrinkled Tuxedo a few sizes too big for him standing at a make shift altar manned by a younger looking Ghira Belladonna in front of the Belladonna Mansion on Menagerie. "Oh my gosh, our Fearless Leader is so adorable!" Nora squeals. They are shocked to see a much younger Sun Wukong standing next to him in a similarly disheveled tuxedo. Neptune quickly pales as he finally remembers the event in question. He tries to flee, but Sun restrains him as he remembers it as well.

Noella, Violette, Blanc and Noir are all sitting in seats as Juniper hits the play button on a nearby stereo and the Wedding music starts. "Wow, I never realized just how little we aged. This would have been around the time Blanc and Noir were about to enter Haven Academy right?" Noella says. Violette nods before she says "Yep, they shipped off about a month after this. I had just gotten back from my first mission as a professional Huntress around that time and you were on break from Shade." At this point, the older Neptune is thrashing in his seat, but he finally stops as his eyes widen in terror. A small 'girl' with long blue hair and a yellow dress walks down the makeshift aisle with a basket of flowers.

Yang squints at the screen before her eyes widen in recognition. She barely manages to say "Is that Neptune?" The students in the audience look at the teen in question before looking back to the screen as looks of realization flash across their faces. The crowd erupts into laughter as Neptune shrinks into his chair. Seconds later, a younger looking Kali Belladonna emerges from a corner with her scroll focused on a point just out of view. Five year old Blake Belladonna comes around the corner with a bouquet of red and yellow flowers wearing one of her father's old dress shirts which has been turned into a makeshift wedding dress as her little cat ears twitch wildly above her head.

Blake and Shadow both blush profusely as they hear another wave of happy squeals from the audience. "Oh my gosh! Kitty Blake! She's so adorable!" Ruby squeals. Yang pulls her partner into a side hug with a huge grin on her face, and Blake uses the opportunity to hide behind the Brawler. Once the 5 year old girl finally reaches the 'altar', Ghira goes on with the ceremony. At the end of the ceremony, the two blushing five year olds kiss. The seventeen year old versions blush even harder as the group begins squealing, laughing and hooting at the embarrassed teens. Blake and Weiss are both left in a state of confusion as the image seems to stir some strange emotions within them.

5 year old Jaune quickly scoops Kitty Blake into a bridal style carry, although he does seem to be struggling with the weight a bit, and says "Now it's time to consummate the marriage." The audience in the video and the audience watching the video are left momentarily stunned as they try to comprehend the words that just came out of 5 year old Jaune's mouth as he carries Kitty Blake out of view. Seventeen year old Blake's nose is bleeding profusely as Ghira tries to glare a hole into the head of a violently blushing seventeen year old Jaune.

The video's Ghira Belladonna looks like he is having a stroke as the camera begins to shake. The shot slowly pans over to the nervously chuckling Arc sisters as Kali runs after the two children, barely containing her urge to laugh at the situation. "Girls." Juniper Arc says from behind the camera, her voice barely containing the rage that was running through her body. "What exactly did you four let my baby boy watch?" She asks. Noella tosses a small flare behind her and vanishes as the twins slowly back away before breaking into a sprint while Violette stammers in front of her mother. "T-t-to be f-fair, I to-told them not to, b-but B-Blanc wouldn't listen." Violette turned around, only to realize that her sisters had already fled. She turned back to her mother and gulped before she started to nervously chuckle again.

After a few seconds, the video finally cut off, and the room erupts to hysterical laughter. Blanc and Noir are attempting to hide behind Marcella, who is laughing really hard, and Noella seems to have vanished as Juniper glares at the older version of Violette. "So Blake," Yang says, causing the Faunus girl, who had just gotten her nose bleed under control, to turn her attention to her partner, "How good is he in the sack?" Yang asks as she wiggles her eyebrows suggestively. Blake's nose begins bleeding once again as she starts to ponder that question herself. Weiss huffs at Yang's question, but to her dismay, she seems to be wondering the same thing. She brings her hand up to her face and she is terrified as she realizes her nose seems to be bleeding a little as well. She has absolutely no idea where these thoughts are coming from, but she seems to mind them less and less, which she finds even more distressing. After a while, the group finally departs so they can get ready for bed. Nobody even notices the tears in Jaune's eyes as he realizes Blake really did forget about him.

A/N: Sorry about the long delay, but as I said last time, I just started a new full time job. It's a highly physical job and I'm not exactly in the best shape, so things might slow down a bit until I get used to it. Between 3 year old Neo, and the 'wedding' between 5 year old Blake and Jaune, male readers may feel a distinct lack of manliness due to this chapter. I highly recommend punching a wall in order to regain it, it's what I had to do after writing this. I decided to reveal that Violette has Asperger's Syndrome since it is an important issue to me. I personally of Asperger's as well, which is why my writing style is a little weird. I don't exactly know how my writing schedule is going to change yet, as I just finished my first week of work, but I promise you, I'm not leaving any time soon. As always, please leave a review whether you liked the story or not, as I always crave the opportunity to grow as a writer. Until next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: RWBY and its characters are owned by Rooster Teeth in Austin, Texas. The OCs however are mine.

Ruby's POV

Teams RWBY and JNPR are barely awake as they walk toward the hangar, accompanied by Firestorm and Valkyrie. "Why did you have to wake us up so early?" Yang asks Valkyrie swings around to face the two teams, walking backwards as she says "Just thought you all might like seeing some of Marcella and Noella's toys." She looks at Ruby, who perked up at the mention of the two Arc sisters. She really seems to admire their dedication to weaponry.

Ren quirks an eyebrow and says "So you decided to wake us up at 6 AM to see a couple of guns?" Firestorm chuckles before she says "This is Marcella and Noella we're talking about, I can guarantee you there's will be more than just a couple of guns. We're also here to get you all some weapon and armor upgrades. Marcy happens to be one of the best armor smiths in all of Remnant, and when it comes to weapons, nobody can top Noella. She was the one who made Myrtenaster after all."

The Heiress pulls her weapon out and looks it over before she says. "What are you talking about? Myrtenaster was made by a team of engineers and huntsmen who are at the top of their respective fields." Firestorm rolls her eyes before she grabs the weapon in question and removes the revolving barrel. She points to the top part where the barrel meets the sword hilt. Weiss is shocked when she sees the Arc Family symbol branded onto her weapon. "You're right Weiss, it was made by a team of engineers and huntsmen, including the project manager, Noella Arc." The hangar door opens and Noella steps through. She sees Firestorm holding Myrtenaster's barrel and her eyes narrow. "Hey, be careful with that!" She says as she snatches the weapon and the barrel before reassembling the weapon and handing it back to Weiss. "Do you have any idea how long it took me to make that barrel? I spent almost 9 hours trying to get that thing just right."

Weiss stares at the Arc woman in a state of shock. When she had imagined the people who made her weapon, she always envisioned a group of dignified scientists. Noella's appearance completely blows that image to pieces though. She quickly regains her usually regal attitude and curtsies before Noella. "Thank you for all the work you put into my weapon Noella. It has served me well over the past few months." Weiss says politely Noella smirks at the heiress. "No problem, I enjoyed the challenge. I treat each weapon I make as a part of my family so just keep her in good shape and we'll be fine."

She pulls out her weapon and expands it into its full rifle form. "Of course it's still not as good as my baby Skull Crusher though." She says as she cradles her weapon in her arms. She looks over the group until her eyes settle on a star struck Ruby. She sees a bit of drool coming out of the corner of the little reaper's mouth as she stares at Skull Breaker. Without warning, the tiny girl bursts toward the weapon in a flash of rose petals. "Oh my gosh! That's a Vallamax 3000 High Performance Scope! It has one of the most advance HUD systems in all of Remnant! It has night vision and infrared vision too!" She gasps again as she sees the silencer "An S-97 Bushstalker Silencer! They can make a Howitzer cannon sound like a pin hitting the floor!" She looks at a desk inside the room and sees a massive white bullet with a bronze tip and rushes toward it before carefully picking it up. "A 22.2X173 CM Arakon Armor Piercing Round with a white phosphor core mixed with fire dust and lightning dust! You could roast a small Goliath from the inside with this baby!" Ruby says excitedly before she turns around and sees Noella's work bench.

For the first time in ages, Ruby is stunned into silence as she reverently gazes at Noella's tools. Noella smirks before she looks over at Jaune and says "I like this one, you should definitely date her." Jaune's face turns bright red, but Ruby is to absorbed by the sight of Noella's tool kit to have even noticed what she said. None of them even notice the conflicted looks which briefly appear on Blake, Weiss and Yang's faces after she says that. "By the way, why does your weapon have a Common name? Aren't all Arc family weapons supposed to have Latin names?" Ren asks. "Eh, I like to think of myself as a rebel. Besides, Comprimens Calvariae Locus is a bit of a mouthful to be honest." She replies nonchalantly, to which Ren nods in response.

"It does seem a little bit overkill to have that much firepower on a gun though." Pyrrha says. She immediately regrets her words when she sees Ruby turn around looking at her as if she had just shot her new puppy right in front of her. "I'm sorry!" She says as she rushes over to console the hurt Reaper. Noella just snorts in response "Trust me, Skull Crusher is very tame compared to some of the things Marcy comes up with." She says. She brings the rest of the group into the Hangar and points toward an insane Battleship/Tank hybrid as she says "Like that for example."

(Warning: Another ridiculous vehicle is on the way, just like Iram Draconis, I have no idea what I'm doing here.) The vehicle is roughly 550 feet long, 275 feet wide and 175 feet tall. It has a large, double-decker turret, with the upper turret being slightly shorter than the bottom one, with both turrets being able to move independently. The lower turret has a pair of 140 foot long cannons with a 92 centimeter diameter (double that of the Japanese WW2 Battleship Yamato's Cannon's) on it and the upper turret houses a pair of 100 foot long cannons with glowing blue coils wrapped around the outside. A pair of LGM-30 Minutemen III ICBMs with glowing black cores in the center sit on a launching platform on top of the upper turret. There are small port holes all over the vehicle which house hundreds of cannons, missile launchers and machine guns housed inside of them. The armor of the vehicle is sloped, and it reaches up to 8 feet thick in some places.

The vehicle has two sets of treads on each side which are roughly 50 feet wide and 30 feet tall. Just like Iram Draconis, the vehicle is painted black and it has the Arc family symbol on each side. The students stare at the monstrosity sitting in front of them with varying reactions. Jaune grins as he watches his friends reactions. Ren, Blake and Pyrrha struggle to comprehend why such a vehicle would even exist, Weiss stares apprehensively at the glowing missiles and Ruby appears to have a puddle of liquid below her feet and a happy, dazed expression. Marcella looks up from a nearby desk and smiles at the sight of Jaune's flabbergasted friends. "I see y'all found my latest addition. This here is Tonitrua Draconis. (Thunder Dragon) She's armed to the teeth and ready for action. Thought she might help pick off the horde of smaller Grimm we just found massing to the north of the Emerald Forest." The teens don't respond as they continue to stare at the machine in wonder.

Weiss is the first person to respond when she hesitantly says. "Umm, I know I'm going to regret asking this, but why are those missiles glowing?" Marcella looks over her shoulder at the missile before she turns back to Weiss and says "Those are mah Anti Gravity Dust missiles. Those babies can carry a 3000 gram Anti Gravity Dust payload in them." (Q/N: Anti Gravity Dust is the RWBY equivalent of Anti Matter) Weiss' face turns paler than usual as she looks at the weapons in horror. "WHY DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING LIKE THAT HERE?! YOU COULD BLOW UP HALF THE CONTINENT WITH ONE OF THOSE THINGS?!" The rest of the teens other than Jaune, who is used to Marcy's insanity, Nora, who enjoys Marcy's insanity, and Ruby, who is too absorbed in her happiness, flee to the other side of the room.

Ren looks around, trying to find Nora, only to nearly have a heart attack when he sees her sitting on top of one of the missiles with Magnhild raised above her head. "NORA!" Ren screeches in the least manliest voice ever heard on Remnant. The rest of the group look up to see the young red head sitting on the weapon. It is a fair bet to say that many pairs of underwear were nearly soiled that moment. Marcella cocks an eyebrow before looking at the red head, finally understanding why they were all panicking so much. "Relax, the things aren't even armed. The Gravity Dust cores are in there, but the Anti Gravity Dust cores are sitting right over here." She says, pointing to a pair of glowing white boxes with a sitting next to her. "They're sealed up tight and there's no Gravity Dust anywhere near here. I have a vault on the other side of Vale set up to store the things in, I just haven't had the chance to put them away yet. Just because I'm crazy doesn't mean I'm insane."

Weiss just stares at the woman, struggling to understand what Marcella just said. She decides to ignore that for now and says, "H... How did you even get that much Anti Gravity Dust though? It should be impossible with our current level of technology. The Schnee Dust Company can barely even produce a microgram of it every year." Marcella grins at the Heiress with a maniacal glint in her eyes, leaving her absolutely terrified. "Weiss, do yourself a favor and don't ask questions like that. Marcy's a lot like Nora in that there is no way anyone could possibly understand how she does what she does. It's best to just smile and nod." Jaune tells her.

Weiss falls silent as her brain struggles to reboot. He looks over to Ruby. "Don't check out on us yet Rubes, you haven't even seen the mobile armory yet." Jaune says, pointing to a large armored Bullhead next to Iram Draconis. Without missing a beat, Ruby flies over to the aircraft leaving rose petals behind her and throws open the doors. Ruby had to check her pulse when she saw the payload to make sure she hadn't died and gone to heaven. Inside the vehicle was hundreds of weapons of all different shapes, sizes, types and eras. There were even some weapons that the little Red Reaper had never even heard of. It was at this day that Ruby Rose reached Nirvana.

Jaune smirks at the young Rose before his phone starts to ring. He answers it to find out that his mother is the one calling him. "Jaune, come quick, and bring your sisters and friends. The Knight is about to set up a call to the future so we can all meet his and Valkyrie's daughter Vyra." Juniper says before she hangs up. Jaune sighs, but he decides to go along with it. "Hey guys, we'll have to wait on the upgrades. Just leave your weapons here and Noella will get to them later." He says. "What? We just got here! Why would we want to leave now?" Ruby whines. "My Mom said the Knight is about to set up a call from the future. We finally have a chance to meet mine and Nora's daughter Vyra." Jaune says, completely oblivious to what his words imply.

Nora's face turns bright red as she pictures herself married to Jaune while Marcella laughs. "Atta boy Jaune, gotta sink your claws into her early if you wanna end up with her. I'd love to have Nora for a sister in law!" Jaune pauses as he reviews the conversation in his head before the meaning of how he said what he said finally clicked. He turns just as red as Nora and starts to sputter as the rest of the group erupts in laughter. Marcella grabs Nora and tosses him at Jaune the same way Valkyrie tossed Blake at him yesterday. They both hit the ground as their lips accidentally meet. They quickly separate from each other, somehow even redder than they were before. Jaune just sighs as he says "Let's just go before something else crazy happens." He turns around to leave, completely missing the conflicted looks from all four members of team RWBY.

Valkyrie's POV

"Dang it Jaune, hurry up! I want to talk to my grand baby already!" Juniper says as she paces in a conference room with the rest of the Arc family, Valkyrie, , the Knight, Velvet, Coco, Snow, Qrow, Winter, Shadow, Tai Yang, Summer, Violette and Raven Arc-Xiao Long. "Why am I here? Isn't this supposed to be a meet up with the Arcs and one of the Knight's future kids?" Qrow asks, clearly suffering from a hangover. "Don't look at me. I'm just here because the Knight makes good coffee." Coco says. "Vyra's not the only one we're going to be talking to today Qrow, you should probably sober up, because you're about to meet your daughter as well." Qrow and Winter both get nervous after hearing that, as they have yet to reveal their secret relationship.

Before anybody has a chance to respond, Jaune and his friends walk in with Firestorm, Marcella and Noella. "Ugh, finally now let's go! I want to see my new grandbaby!" Juniper says as she snatches the communication device from the Knight and plugs it into the holoscreen before starting the call. The Knight sighs as the device activates and the image of an older Coco Adel appears on the screen. Her hair may have grown out to neck length, but she is still clearly recognizable. Her scarf is a bit tattered, and she no longer has her signature beret, but other than that, her outfit is the same as always. "What's up Horseman?" She says, causing the Knight to cringe. "I really wish you wouldn't call me that Threads, I'm going by the Knight right now." She looks at all the people and spots her younger self, who is looking at her in shock as her sunglasses slowly slide down her nose. Threads gives her a playful wink and say, "Careful with the shades honey, you have no idea how hard it is to find a good pair in this universe."

A curious expression crosses Velvet's face as she asks, "Why did you call him Horseman?" Threads grins mischievously as the Knight tries to beg her not to answer. "Because he's hung like a-" "COCO!" The Knight yells as Threads laughs at him. Velvet gives a small, embarrassed squeak as several people burst into laughter. "H-how would you even know that?!" A red faced Ruby asks. Threads just wiggles her eyebrows suggestively, immediately getting her message across. "Please don't tell me you have one of Jaune's kids too." Violette says. "Don't worry, he didn't knock me up. He started remembering to be careful after you older counterpart beat him senseless for knocking up Valkyrie. You would have thought he would have learned that lesson after knocking Ruby up but nope." Juniper sighs before she says "Well at least I don't have to worry about meeting any more of my son's partners." Juniper says, triggering a weak chuckle from the corner of the room.

They look over to see Shadow and Snow looking extremely nervous. Firestorm just grins as the rest of the room's occupants look over at the two. "Oh wow..." Jaune says. Blake's nose starts to bleed as Weiss and Winter give Snow a scandalized look. "Well at least I dated him for a few months! Shadow just slept with him because she was bored!" Snow says defensively, ignoring the look of betrayal from her friend. "That's not even the worst of it, he got with Glynda a few times as well." Firestorm adds cheekily, creating a stunned silence around the room. "Okay, we get it, our brother's a man whore, can we please move on?" Noella says, getting an indignant "Hey" from Jaune and the Knight.

The look on Thread's face turns serious for a second. "Jaune, I just thought you should know that something followed you all before the portal closed. I didn't get a good look at it, but judging by the Grimm/Monkey like appearance, I think we know what it was." The people from the future freeze as they all understand what she means. The Knight sighs before he says "Alright, I'll see if we can get somebody to hunt him down after the tournament ends. In the mean time, can you go fin-" He says before he is cut off by a 14 year old girl who looks like a blonde version of Nora who screams "VYRA!" Many of the rooms occupants are startled by the girls sudden appearance, but the Knight just sighs as he hears his mother squeal in the background. He is violently knocked to the side as Valkyrie pushes him out of the way. She and her daughter both flinch as they hear the Knight go straight through the concrete wall head first.

Summer and the twins walk toward the camera as Firestorm goes to check on her husband, doing everything she can to avoid bursting into a fit of laughter. "Momma! Sum! Ray! Vi! You're all here!" Vyra yells emphatically. Although she dresses differently, Vyra Valkyrie appears to be a blonde version of her mother. She wears a white top and a pink skirt much like her mother, but she also wears the same training armor that Jaune currently wears. She is also about 5 inches taller than Nora or Valkyrie. She seems to have a smaller, one handed version of Magnhild and a pink and black 2 foot wide metal round shield. The shield has the white Arc family Crescents with a bolt of lightning going through the middle of it. She looks to the right to see Juniper Arc slowly walking up to the screen. She immediately recognizes the woman from photos her father showed him. "YAY! GRANDMA!" She says, not even hesitating in the slightest. Junipers heart melts as she looks at her borderline unnaturally perky granddaughter. She squeals in excitement, triggering squeals from Valkyrie, Nora and Vyra as well. Every dog within a 3 mile radius went deaf that day. Thankfully, Zwei was in Patch so he's fine.

The Knight's POV

The Knight finally regains consciousness and looks toward the screen. He smiles as he sees Vyra talking to the rest of his family. He stands up and starts walking toward the camera before he is spotted by his daughter. "Papa! I'm so glad Momma didn't kill you!" She says perkily. "So am I." He says groggily as he glares at a very sheepish Valkyrie. "Sorry Jaune Jaune, I just really wanted to see my baby girl." She says. He sighs before he says, "It's fine, I'm used to it by now. How long was I out?" Valkyrie rubs the back of her head before she says "About four and a half minutes." "Which means I don't have much time to catch up..." The Knight says before he turns to Vyra. "Okay honey, you've met grandma, grandpa and all of your aunts right?" Vyra nods happily. "And you're doing okay with your Aunt Coco?" He says. "Yup! She's taking good care of me!" The Knight nods in response. "Okay then, we need to hang up now so we can talk to Jay, so stay safe and I'll see you in a little while, I love you." He says, ignoring the various 'awws' from the crowd, some serious, others teasing. "Love you to Papa! She says as Valkyrie waves at her daughter before the screen goes blank. Most of the group gets up to leave, with only Winter, Qrow, Tai Yang, Firestorm, the Knight, Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Summer and her twin sisters remaining.

"Alright, now that that's done with, I really want to check up on my cousin Jay. Before we do that though, I think there might be something that dear old uncle Qrow might need to say." Firestorm says as he looks at a very nervous Qrow Branwen, who is sitting next to an equally nervous Winter Schnee. He chuckles nervously before he says. "Uhh, right." He takes a swig from his flask to build up his courage before handing it over to Winter, who takes a swig of it herself. "Alright, no point beating around the bush, long story short, I've been in a secret relationship for about 3 years now, and I just got married a few months back." Qrow says. Tai Yang, Yang and Ruby are shocked by Qrow's admission as Weiss scoffs. "Please, who would want to marry a drunk like y-" Her words die in her throat when she sees Winter holding Qrow's hand. Ruby's eyes follow Weiss' and she squeals happily before hugging Weiss. "Oh my gosh! We're family!" She says. Weiss' eyes bug out as she stares at her red faced sister. After a few seconds of processing, Weiss passes out.

"Well I think she took that pretty well." Winter says before she turns to Firestorm. "You said that Jay is my and Qrow's child correct?" She asks Firestorm, who nods in response. "Alright, so how old is she?" Winter asks. Firestorm is about to answer before a look of realization passes across her face. She looks like she's about to burst into laughter, but she steels herself enough to say, "I have a better question, when did you have your last period Winter?" Winter initially looks at her in disgust before she takes a second to think about it. Her eyes bug out as wide as her sisters had previously as she finally realizes what Firestorm was implying as well as the answer to the question. Weiss regains consciousness just as her sister Winter passes out, leaving Qrow completely confused. Ruby squeezes Weiss even harder as she screams "Oh my gosh! Weiss you're going to be an Aunty!" Weiss stares at Ruby blankly before her words register and she passes out again. After a few seconds, Qrow finally manages to put two and two together as his eyes also bug out. Firestorm, Tai Yang and Yang lose control when they see Qrow's expression, falling out of their chairs and rolling around the floor in a fit of laughter as Qrow also passes out.

After a few minutes, everyone manages to calm down, and the Branwen and the two Schnees wake up. "Alright, now that everything is settled, how about we move this along." He says. He takes the communication device and dials up Jay Branwen. The phone is quickly answered and the group can see a young, white haired woman in a black and white bolero, white dress pants and white dress shoes sitting in a wheelchair at a nearby workbench covered in high tech devices. She looks to be around 5'3" tall and has the same body shape as her mother Winter, but the same hairstyle as Raven Branwen and Yang Xiao Long. The group shocked to see that she is handicapped.

She turns toward the camera, revealing her dark red eyes to the audience. "Yes?" She asks politely as she looks at the display screen and sees the group before her. "Oh, right, I was told you would be calling today." Winter looks as if she is about to pass out again. "W-w-why-?" She says before she is cut off by the voice of a gruff old man on the other side of the camera. "Because you married a stupid, arrogant drunk." The voice says. Qrow looks as if he is about to try and defend himself until he is stunned into silence as he comes face to face with an older version of himself. The only real between the two is that the older one has wrinkles and white hair. Tai Yang snickers before he says "You got old." The older Qrow stares him down and says "At least I still have my hair, your older self has to wear a wig." Tai Yang's snickering dies as his eyes widen in fear. Ruby, Yang and Firestorm start laughing hysterically.

The younger Qrow interrupts by saying "What are you talking about?" The older Qrow turns to his younger counterpart with a glare and says "Winter was about to ask why her daughter was in a wheel chair. It's because your an idiotic drunk. When she was three years old, we were attacked by Beowolves. You tried to stop one from attacking her, but you were so drunk, you were seeing doubles. You hit the wrong 'Beowolf' and it sliced into her spine with its claws." The younger Qrow's eyes were wide in shock and fear as all the laughter died immediately. "Wai- I- Wha?" The younger Qrow stutters until he is interrupted by his older self again.

"Here's what's gonna happen. Your gonna go back to your room, and dump every last drop of alcohol you have down the drain. Then you're gonna get Tai Yang to take you out into the middle of nowhere for the next month or so, and you ain't comin back until your sober. If Firestorm even so much as suspects you might be drunk, I've given her permission to cut your balls off with the knife Tai intends to use to castrate Ruby's first boy friend." "WHAT?!" Ruby screams as Firestorm pulls out a long, dull, rusty knife with a disturbing red stain on it. "Dad gave it to Jaune when Summer was born. Said it was for the next generation to have it. He gave it to me when the twins were born since he thought I could use it better." Firestorm says with a menacing growl.

The younger Qrow pulls out his flask and stares at it before he squeezes his eyes shut, opens the top and pours the contents all over the ground. "You won't be needing the knife... I refuse to be the cause of my own daughters disability." He says. Winter walks up to him and says "I'll be with you every step of the way Qrow." They are interrupted by the sound of Jay clearing her throat as she glares at the older version of her father. "I was going to handle that myself father." She grumbles at the man. "Sorry kiddo, we Branwens are thick headed, you gotta hit us hard to get through." The old Qrow responds. Jay sighs in response. "Don't let the fact that she's in a wheelchair fool ya though, she's still a monster in a fight." Qrow says. Jay points over to a nearby armored mecha suit.

The suit has a sleek design, with large three and a half foot long curved silver blades which start at the elbow and protrude out 2 and a half feet beyond the wrist. They reach their widest point just a inches from the wrists before narrowing out to a needle like point at the ends. A pair of aura cannons rest between the blades. The legs are thick and appear to have rocket boosters on the shoes. The group stares at the armored suit in amazement. "I don't know why you're so shocked." Summer says, drawing everybody else's attention. "I told you that me and Jay are scientific prodigies." She adds. "We also had the Knight and Snow to help us Summer. The Knight is Remnant's foremost expert on Aura and Aunt Snow can't be beat when it comes to Dust." Jay adds. Weiss glows in pride at the mention of her older self's accomplishments. "Alright, now that you have had the chance to meet, it's time for the kids to get out of here. We have other things to discuss and the Arc Sisters seem to have plans for you all today." Snow says as she enters the room with Ozpin and General Ironwood. Summer, the twins, Yang, Ruby and Weiss leave the room without another word.

Yang's POV

The group is about to make it back to their dorms when they are met by Blake, Team _NP_, Valkyrie, Coco, Velvet and the Arc sisters and a pair of strange looking girls in heavy makeup they have never seen before. Yang squints her eyes at the group before they widen in shock. She slowly progresses from a few muffled giggles to full blown side splitting laughter as she finally figures out the identity of the new girls. One of them is a blonde girl wearing the same dress Jaune wore at the dance, black stockings and white heels. "She" seems to have hair extensions which reach "her" mid back, a pair of C cup breasts with a piece of tissue paper protruding from the top of the left boob, bright red lipstick with subtle blush and light black eye liner. The "girl" standing next to her has a knee length floral green dress on with purple heels and black stockings. "Her" dress seems to have a pair of D Cup tissue boobs and she has purple eye liner on as well.

"Remind me why I got dragged into this again?" The black haired "girl" asks. "Nora." The blonde replies. The black haired girl nods in response. "Oh my gosh... Jaune? *chuckle* Ren?" Ruby asks, barely containing her laughter. "Nope!" Nora replies happily. "This is Joan and Rin." Noella adds on happily. At this point, all semblance of sanity is broken as everyone except for Joan and Rin bursts into furious fits of laughter. Yang manages to calm down enough to pull out her phone and take a couple of pictures. Eventually, the group manages to calm down enough for a real conversation to take place. "Alright everybody, let's get moving! The Arc sisters + day of madness begins now!" Celestia hands Naomi over to Joan as they all begin to depart. The six elder Arc sisters and Pyrrha slink to the back as they continue toward the bullhead dock.

"Alright ladies, Operation Sister-in-Law is a go. I have Valkyrie keeping Joan, Rin Summer, Raven and mini Vi busy, so we have the whole day to scout out potential girlfriends for our baby brother. We all have our targets right?" Blanc says. "Yup, I'm gonna take Ruby to the Vale branch of Crescent Armories to learn more about her. She was the Knight's first wife, so I imagine she would be a good match, but we can't be too careful." Noella says. "I know of a nice, high class restaurant that here in Vale that I think Weiss would enjoy. It will give me a chance to see how she managed to capture our baby brother's affections." Celestia says. A beep interrupts the conversation and the girls pull out their scrolls. "I know of a good bookstore in Vale, I'm sure Blake will be putty in my hands when she realizes I'm the secret author of the Ninja's of Love series." A message from Noire reads. "I'm gonna take Yang out to a sparring arena to get to know her better. I'm willing to bet she would work with Jaune since Firestorm is married to the Knight, but you never know." Violette says. "Alright, that sounds good to me. Just remember, we need to do this one at a time. We don't want our little Joan to get suspicious." The girls nod as they finally reach the bullhead docks.

Noella and Ruby

Ruby's eyes nearly fall out of her skull as she and Noella enter the warehouse. There are so many weapons, tools and ammunition types that the little Reaper seems to be overwhelmed. Noella continues to look over Crescent Rose as she guides the nearly comatose girl to the section with the sniper rifle parts. "Hmm, this thing seems like it would have a lot of recoil for a girl as small as you, how do you handle that?" Noella asks. Ruby is pulled back to reality briefly as she looks over to Noella. "If I have to take a shot standing still, I drive the blade into the ground. I usually let the recoil add to my own momentum though." She says before she starts looking at a dust enhanced rifle barrel on a nearby shelf. "Ah, so you let the recoil work for you rather than against you, clever. If that's the case, I wouldn't recommend upping the firepower on her, it might mess with your flow in battle." She says.

"A Scythe requires a good spinning slash to work at optimum efficiency, but you might not always have the room to do that. The Spear point at the other end helps, but it would probably be good to have an extra method of melee attack other than slicing with the scythe blade and stabbing with the spear point." Noella says before she converts Crescent Rose to its scythe form. She pulls a Bardiche blade off of a nearby shelf and holds it up to the opposite side of the Scythe Blade. "A good axe head would add chopping attacks to your arsenal as well, but the extra weight could throw off your rhythm. It would probably be better to use a dust laser blade since those are weightless. It might also help to add a third form to the weapon that would work better at closer range." Noella adds, giving Crescent Rose back to Ruby before taking the Bardiche blade and holding it up to a three foot long pole. "Something like this could work. You could use the gun part to add momentum to your swings as well." Noella continues. Ruby watches her intently, soaking up everything Noella says. "I'm assuming you would like to be more involved in the weapon upgrade process then the rest of your friends right?" Noella asks. "Of course, there's no way I'm gonna let anybody touch Crescent Rose without me around. I like you, but Crescent Rose is my baby." Noella smirks at the little girl, fully understanding what she means.

"Speaking of babies... any guys out there catch your attention?" Ruby turns bright red and lets out an embarrassed "eep." "Did you have to word it like that?!" She whisper yells. Noella chuckles at the girl's response. "Yup." She says, popping the P in the process. "W-well-" Ruby replies awkwardly as her face grows even redder. "Ahh, maybe there's a certain blonde boy across the hall that caught your attention." She says, eliciting another "eep" from the Reaper. "I've seen the way you look at him. You were my little brother's first wife in the Knight's universe so we know it could work out, and we already have a good idea what your kids would look like thanks to Summer. Besides, if what Firestorm says has any merit, then he's a monster in the sack, who wouldn't want that." She continues. Ruby, who looks like she's about to explode at this point, grabs Crescent Rose and flees in a burst of Rose Petals.

" _Wow, I knew she was a bit awkward, but this is nuts. She's almost as bad as Jaune._ " Noella thinks. She begins to imagine how their dating life would work out. The two would both likely end up awkwardly stumbling through life together, embarrassing each other endlessly. A smirk appears on Noella's face as she comes to a conclusion. " _They would be so adorable together! A match made in dorky heaven. This ship must set sail!_ " She thinks to herself.

Celestia and Weiss

Celestia and Weiss are sitting in a fancy Mistrali restaurant, having just finished their meals. Weiss' eyes are constantly being drawn to Celestia's personal seal, trying to remember why it looks so familiar to her. She notices a box full of vegetables being wheeled into the back of the restaurant which has the same seal emblazoned on it. Her eyes widen as everything suddenly clicks. "Y-you're family owns Crescent Farms?" She says in shock. Celstia quirks an eye brow in amusement as she looks Weiss over. "I was wondering how long it would take you to figure that out, I chose this restaurant specifically because it only uses our products." Weiss stares at the woman with a dumb founded expression on her face. "B-but I've known Jaune for months, how could I not know that? Crescent Family Farms is the largest food company in all of Remnant, it's 5 times the size of the SDC, and Jaune is..." Weiss trails off.

"Our family isn't necessarily like the Schnees, Weiss. We were always more a warrior family than a high society family, so we tend to stay out of the lime light." Celestia says. "I-I always thought he wanted me for my money and my name..." Weiss says as she appears lost in thought. "I'm not surprised, a girl like you would always be pursued for things like that, however I assure you that Jaune has more money than he could ever know what to do with, and the Arcs are a much older family than the Schnees." Weiss remains silent as everything she ever thought she knew about Jaune crumbles inside of her mind. She has always considered her wealth and her name as the only thing which would attract a man to her. Her figure was never a factor, as she did not have wide hips or large breasts. "Why would he possibly like me then? I don't have curves, I tend to have an icy exterior and my face is marred by this hideous sca-" Celstia holds up her hand to stop Weiss' train of thought. "Weiss," she says as she looks the heiress in the eyes "Have you ever asked him why he likes you? Believe it or not, he has written home. I was able to find a few of his letters and he has never said anything bad about you. He actually seems to like your scar. In his words, it "draws everyone's attention to the icy cool beauty of your eyes."" Weiss stares in shock at the Arc sister as the woman grabs hold of her hand as the waiter arrives with the check.

"I know what it's like to be pursued for your name and fortune Weiss, I've dealt with that all my life as well. I cannot tell you just how rare it is to find someone who loves you the way Jaune loves you. I almost had that kind of love once too, but I was to stubborn to see just how good he was before he was killed on a mission... You don't want to live with that kind of regret Weiss, trust me." She says before she pays the waiter and prepares to leave.

"If you're worried about whether or not you have anything in common with him, consider this. Jaune has always struggled to deal with the burden of being an Arc, he's a mediocre fighter in a family of legendary warriors. I know that the Knight is an unstoppable juggernaut, but it took him years of struggling to get to that point. If anybody understands what that kind of pressure is like, it would be you." Celestia concludes before she leaves a stunned Weiss at the table.

Noire and Blake

Valkyrie, Noire and Blake are browsing in a nearby book store as Noire begins to enact her and Valkyrie's devious plan. Noire subtly hands Valkyrie a copy of the latest Ninja's of Love book, which she brings up to her face and pretends to read it. "Wow, this book is amazing! It's got such amazing characters, and the scenes are just so spicy." Blake looks at Valkyrie and turns bright red as she recognizes the book in question. Her eyes are brought to the picture of the author on the back. Behind Valkyrie, Noire pulls out a pair of glasses and puts them on. She had also put her hair up in a bun for the outing. Blake mentally mused how similar the silent Arc sister looked to the author of the book. Her eyes slowly widen in shock as she finally realizes the reason for that. She drops the book in her hands and yells "Y-you're the writer for Ninja's of Love?!" She claps a hand over her mouth as she realizes how loud she just said that.

Noire smirks victoriously as the plan begins. Blake is so shocked that she doesn't even realize she is being dragged into her imagination as Valkyrie begins reading the book. She begins to imagine a steamy scene in an onsen with the series protagonist and the leading lady. She never catches on to the fact that Valkyrie had sneakily switched the characters names with Jaune and her own, nor did she realize that the characters in the scene had transformed into the two of them.

"'Why do you care so much?! We are supposed to be enemies!' Blake says. Jaune doesn't say a word as he slowly inches closer to Blake. Her heart beats erratically as her eyes are drawn to his sweating body. She jumps as his hand firmly grasps her right breast as their lips are inches from each other. 'Let me make this perfectly clear,' Jaune says, 'There is no force on Remenant that could ever stop me from loving you. I will fight my entire family and yours if I have to.' Blake's eyes widen in shock as their lips finally meet. 'You Are Mine' he says in a primal growl, kissing her between every word. Blake's eyes narrow as she stares at Jaune lustfully. She tears their towels away, pushes him down on the bench and straddles the man, quickly driving his m-"

Blake's eyes nearly fall out of her skull as she finally realizes what just happened. She is even more shocked when she notices that she was subconsciously rubbing her thighs together. Which means she didn't just have a sexual fantasy about her and Jaune, she thoroughly enjoyed it. She turns bright red and struggles to remember how to speak. "I-I-I gotta go!" She finally manages to squeak out before she flees the Valkyrie-Arc duo, who are both smiling victoriously.

Violette and Yang

Violette slams the flat of her blade into a holographic Ursa Major, sending it flying off into the horizon. She turns for a moment to watch Yang fight. The brawler flies out of the tree line before landing in the middle of a pack of Beowolves. The force of her landing sends the creatures flying as Yang leaps toward the Alpha and collapses it's skull with a single punch to the snout. She rapidly jumps between the remaining Beowolves, punching at least three more before they can even hit the ground. She breaks a spike off of the Alpha's armor and throws it at the final Beowolf, impaling it through the heart as the ground begins to rumble. A large Deathstalker bursts through the tree line and charges straight for her. The creature barely misses as Yang dodges before she grabs hold of its stinger and pulls. Yang's strength and the Deathstalker's momentum provide enough force to rip the stinger off. She leaps over the top of the flailing creature, punching the stinger straight into the top of its skull. Violette charges in and hammers the stinger with the flat of her blade to land a killing blow and end the simulation.

She looks back to see Yang wiping sweat from her face with a towel. She quickly eyeballs Yang's figure, taking note of her toned muscles and incredible curves. She smiles before she says "Yeah, you're the one." Yang looks over to Violette quizzically as the large woman walks over. "Just out of curiosity, what do you think of my baby brother?" Violette asks. Yang takes a moment to think before she says "He's kind of a dork, but in a good way. He's a really good friend to Ruby and he'll clearly go out of his way to help anybody he can. He may not be the strongest out there, but he's growing at a rate that makes us all look like slackers. He's also really good with hair, which is a godsend considering how hard it is for me to find somebody who won't screw up."

Violette smiles at the brawler before she says, "We both know that's not what I was asking." Yang's cheeks start turning slightly pink, but she is still just as confident as before. "Hmm, well at first, I really didn't think much about him. He was kind of a noodle when he first got to Beacon after all. Over the last few months he's changed a lot though. He's developed some great muscles thanks to Pyrrha's training. He's not exactly a muscle head like Cardin, but that's a good thing if you ask me. He seems to have developed a swimmer's body, which is definitely what I prefer in a man. He also seems to be able to grow a really good beard too if the Knight is any indication." Yang says. Her blush deepens as she continues. "He's also got great stamina according to Valkyrie and Firestorm." She turns bright red as she debates whether to add the final factor, not even noticing Violette flinch at the mention of Jaune's stamina. "I accidentally walked in on him while he was changing about a week ago though. He's a monster! 14 in-"

Violette quickly cuts her by putting her hand of Yang's mouth and saying "Okay! That's enough of that!" She had to shake her head to get the image of Jaune's junk out of her head. "That's still not what I meant though. What I'm trying to say is do you like him?" Yang's face turns quizzical as she ponders that question. "I-I really don't know... I've seen how the Knight and Firestorm get a long and I'd be lying if I said I don't want that myself some day. It doesn't really matter though, because I'm pretty sure Ruby has a crush on him, and I could never do that to her." Violette looks at Yang for a second before she sighs. "I know what it's like to care about you're younger siblings Yang, I've got 7 of them after all, but I also know that sacrificing love for their sake is a terrible idea. I'll admit, I haven't had very many suitors myself, most guys are just too intimidated by my size, but I still know a bit about love, both Romantic and Familial. Ruby wouldn't hold it against you if you went for Jaune yourself, she sees the Knight and Firestorm just as much as you do after all. Just think about that before you close the door completely." She says before she heads for the showers, leaving Yang lost in her thoughts.

"Joan's"' POV

"Joan" pulls "her" cell phone out of the purse "her" sister's insisted "she" use when it received a message. "Hmm", "she" says as "she" reads it. "Seems like the Knight wants us to meet up at a club in the industrial district a few hours from now. Apparently Neo's married and she wants to introduce us all to her husband." "WHAT?!" Blanc screams in disbelief. "Our three year old sister got married before any of us?... Are we pathetic?" Noella asked. None of the sisters responded, though they did look rather dejected at the moment. "To be fair, Neo's 23, Naomi's 3." "Joan" says. "That's still younger than most of us..." Noella pouts. "Ahh quit yer whinin'. We're all just too much woman for any man to handle. Let's get "Joan" and "Rin" out of these dresses, 2 men walkin into that part of town in dresses and make up is just a bad idea, lotta crazy people there." "Joan" and "Rin" sigh in relief as they finally have a chance to get out of their dresses. "I wonder what kind of person she's married to?" Ruby says. Blake grins like a Cheshire cat. "If it's who I think it is, this meeting is going to be very entertaining." She says maliciously.

Neo's POV

"Is there a reason that you wanted to bring me to this club? I don't mind, but it's not the first place I'd like to go when I get out of the slammer. Ironwood's the only one who knew it wasn't real you know, I still had to deal with the guards." Roman says as he orders a drink from the bar. Neo sends him a message which says "I want to introduce you to my family, I'm the first of seven sisters to get married and I want to rub it in their faces. They might not approve of you though, so be ready to deal with that." Roman Torchwick quirks an eyebrow. "Really? I would of assumed most parents would be thrilled to learn their daughters are married to Vale's top criminal master mind. Especially when said master mind is 20 years older than her, 40 if you count the whole time travel thing." He says with a near toxic level of sarcasm. Neo just rolls her eyes as Roman's phone starts ringing. "Hello? Ah Mr. Fuji, just the guy I was hoping to hear from. So h-" Roman says before Neo tunes him out.

She looks around the club until a group of Hei Xiong's guards swarm the entrance. "OH MONTY! THERE'S TWO BLONDIES!" She hears one of the guards yell. "AND THERE'S TWO MINI BLONDIES BEHIND THEM! THEY'RE MULTIPLYING!" Another guard screams. "THERE'S A BUNCH OF GIANT BLONDES IN THE PARKING LOT! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Hei Xiong himself yells from his office as the Malachite twins roll their eyes. She looks over in that direction to see both Yang, Firestorm and the twins walking through the door.

Firestorm's POV

Summer, the twins, the rest of the Arcs and the members of teams RWBY and JNPR make their way to a booth where Roland and Juniper are waiting. Violette quirks an eyebrow at the guard's behavior. "Is there something we're missing here?" She asks. Yang chuckles nervously. "I may have destroyed this particular night club before I started at Beacon." She says, prompting a look of understanding from the eldest Arc Sibling. "Alright everybody, it's family reunion time for the Arcs, so we should probably stay out of the way." Firestorm says to Summer, her daughters and team RWBY plus Nora and Ren. "Don't take your eyes off the blondes though, this is going to be very entertaining.

Neo's POV

Roman ends his call with Mr. Fuji and turns to Neo. "Alright, I'm going to assume that the panicking guards had something to do with your family arriving, so let's get this show on the road. They probably won't like me much, but worst case scenario, I'm sure I can fight my way through a family of pip-" Roman is interrupted when Neo points his head toward her family. "squeaks..." he barely manages to squeak out when he sees her family. "N-N-Neo? Sweet Heart? Is there a reason you didn't tell me you came from a family of giant warrior women?" Roman nervously asks. Neo responds with a malicious grin. "Of course... I'll be over here when you're ready, just send me a message and I'll come running." Roman says before he orders another drink. "Gonna need all the liquid courage I can get for this one." He mutters as Neo skips away.

It takes a little while, but she finally manages to make her way through the crowd. She starts to tear up at the sight of her entire family together again, but the mood is quickly ruined when Noella spots Neo and suddenly screams "Yes! I'm not the short one anymore!" The rest of the Arc family looks over to see a now pouting Naomi "Neopoliton" Arc. Juniper sighs before she says "Alright girls, calm down. We knew that she would likely be small the moment we saw her eyes. She's almost identical to your great grandmother Celine after all. The only difference is that she seems to be about 3 inches taller than her." Violette looks at her with concern before she says "Take it easy on Na- I mean Neo sis, she's had a rough life. You weren't there when we first met her, she has a serious case of PTSD."

Noella quickly sobers up as she remembers what she heard about Neo's future. She quickly comes up with an idea to keep her calm as she grabs Naomi from Juniper and plops her into Neo's arms. The two stare at each other for a brief second before Naomi reaches out and grabs Neo's nose. The ice cream themed girl grins brightly as she takes a nearby seat. "Well would you look at that, Neo's playing with herse-" Violette stops talking mid sentence as she realizes how bad that sentence sounds. She tries to take it back, but she is drowned out by her snickering mother and sisters. "Sheesh Neo, we're in public, have some decency." Blanc says. Neo responds by wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

After a few minutes of small talk, Juniper decides to pop the question on everybody's mind. "So where's my new Son-in-Law?" She asks. Neo grins widely as her sisters glare at her. She points over at the bar where Roman Torchwick is having a drink. Marcella's eyes narrow when she sees the criminal. She charges at the man before lifting up by the front of his shirt.

"Well would ya look who I found. Thought you woulda known better than to show yer face anywhere near me or mah family." Roman gulps nervously before he says "Hey, Marcy, baby, how's that Aura cannon core I got you doing?" Marcella's glare intensifies as she converts her left arm into its flame thrower form. "It exploded. I lost two of mah best friends when that thing went off, so why don't you give me why I shouldn't roast ya alive." Neo slowly walks up behind her older sister in a huff and Roman smirks. "Come now, that's no way to treat your new brother-in-law now is it?" He says.

Marcella looks confused until she feels a nudge in her back. She turns around with Roman in tow to see her sister glaring at her. "Wha-? Bu-? Are you serious?! You married this piece a trash?!" Marcella says loudly as she puts him down. Roman looks toward his wife, only to see the infant Naomi sitting in her arms. "Well, that doesn't make me feel like a pedophile at all." He says when he finally recognizes the toddler. Marcella glowers at the man as they all make their way back to the table. He is met by glares from the rest of the Arc family. Even Naomi seems to be glaring at him, although that just makes her look even more adorable. "Heh, so how's it going?" Roman says. A mischievous grin comes across Marcella's face as she figures out a way to get even with Roman. "Looks like our baby sis found a good man alright, a criminal mastermind who's technically forty years older than her. How's that make ya feel Pops?" She says.

Roland slowly stands to his full height, towering above the visibly shaking form of Roman Torchwick. "Hey Firestorm?" He asks the woman a few booths away. She turns her head to face the Arc family Patriarch. "Do you happen to have that castrating knife I heard about from Tai on you?" She grins maliciously before pulling the dull, rusty knife in question out of her pocket, walking over to him and handing it over as Roman begins running for his life. The scene pans out to the exterior of the club where you can hear Roman's screams of terror and Roland's shouts of rage.

A/N: Oh dear, it looks like the Arc Sisters have started a shipping war. While I am still adamant about this not becoming a harem fic, it will have some influences from the Harem genre of anime/manga. Mostly, Jaune is the oblivious idiot who doesn't realize many of the girls around him have feelings for him. On another note, I'm sorry for the delay on this chapter as well as the possible bad quality. I was facing off against one of the most dreaded monsters a writer will ever have to face... writer's block. On the up side, we're finally about to get into the meat of volume 1, Cinder's got no idea what's coming for her. Thanks for reading and please feel free to leave a review telling me what you may or may not have liked as I crave any opportunity to grow as a writer. Until next time.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: RWBY and its characters are owned by Rooster Teeth in Austin, Texas. The OCs however are mine. Fair warning, the next few chapters may have a splash of gore in them.

Cinder's POV

Cinder, Mercury and Emerald are running through the Beacon courtyard as the half maiden tries to understand what is happening. " _Why would they suddenly cancel the tournament like that? Everything was going according to plan, we already set the Blonde up to look like a loose cannon, and we were about to expose Penny's true nature to the rest of the world. They said it was because of a large wave of Grimm near the Emerald Forest, but there's no way they could have kno-_ " Cinder is pulled out of her thoughts when she hears a cacophony of explosions coming from the Beacon cliffs. The three stop as they look back to see a massive hail of artillery fire raining down on the forest below, no doubt ripping apart many of the smaller Grimm charging through. Cinder's eyes widen in fear as she realizes that the wave of Grimm won't be anywhere near large enough to cover the attack. Another explosion rocks the skies, drawing her attention to the industrial district of Vale, where she knows the White Fang's main base is. She looks on in horror as Atlesian Cruisers tear the facility to shreds, no doubt crippling the Fang's ability to attack. She growls in frustration as she pulls out her scroll and activates the virus, hoping to turn the robots against the city. She is initially confused when nothing happens, but a voice pulls her out of her mental rant. "It's kind of hard to turn the robots against us when they aren't active any more. We had them scuttled before the tournament even began." A mysterious blonde man says. She and her cohorts look over to see the Knight, Summer Rose-Arc and Glynda Goodwitch blocking their path. "Crap! We've been set up!" Mercury says, as Cinder finally realizes what happened.

Salem's POV

Salem watches Cinder's plans unravel around her through the Grimm Seer hovering above the table in front of her. "Pfft, of course she fails, I told you she couldn't handle something like this. I bet the Maiden isn't even at Beacon anymore." Arthur Watts says as he, Tyrian and Hazel watch the attack fail. Salem holds up a hand to silence the man. "No Arthur, this failure may go beyond Cinder. It seems that there may be something at play that none of us knew about." She calls the seer over to her and focuses in on the Knight. "It would seem that there may be players that we were completely unaware of in this game. Regardless of what happened, we cannot allow this plan to fail. It would seem that they may have also done something to keep the Dragon from waking, as I have yet to sense the creature stirring. With the wave from the Emerald Forest undoubtedly being eviscerated by artillery and the White Fang being neutralized by the Atlesian military, we will have to use some of our more powerful assets." She says before getting out of her chair and walking over to a nearby window. "I had been hoping to save these Grimm for Atlas, but it seems I have been given no other choice." She continues as she looks over the force amassed outside her castle. Two Dragons, dozens of Alpha Rapkars, Alpha Nucklevees and Alpha Menuras and thousands of elder Grimm of varying shapes and sizes. She looked over to a massive form in the distance and says "I think I'll just keep you back for now, no sense wasting my ace on something like this after all." She says before opening a portal to Vale. Allowing the creatures to march toward the battle field. "I'll send in the Dragon's first." She says before returning to her seat.

Snow's POV

Snow and Valkyrie watch on as the students and the Arc family deal with the Grimm that make it through the artillery barrage. Despite the largely thinned numbers, the Grimm still have enough force to be a serious threat. She is startled by the appearance of two red portals in the sky. "That didn't happen before, I guess Salem must still be trying to salvage this attack." Snow says. Her eyes widen when she sees the Dragon's emerge from the portals. "She really is desperate, Valkyrie, we're going to have to deal with those things before they can become a real threat. The Arcs will have to hold whatever Grimm they summon in the mean time." Snow says. Valkyrie grins and says "Looks like we're about to join the Grimmsbane club after all." Snow rolls her eyes before she says, "As long as Firestorm doesn't interfere at the last second." They look to each other and nod before they depart.

Firestorm's POV

Firestorm walks through a hole blown into the side of a warehouse to see a large force of White Fang soldiers. Shadow walks in behind her with Violette and Raven in tow. "Hey, y'all wouldn't happen to know where we can find a 6'4" tall red haired edge lord wannabe bull faunus by the name of Adam would ya?" Firestorm says. The White Fang opens fire at here in response. "Yeesh, you coulda just said no." Firestorm says cheekily. She uses her Gauntlets to propel herself toward a group of White Fang soldiers as Shadow lunges toward a rogue Paladin. The explosive force of her impact knocks the soldiers into the air and the twins leap into action, knocking them all unconscious with the flat of their axes in a matter of seconds. A second Paladin charges in, but Firestorm catches it's fist right as it's about to hit Violette. Her eyes are practically on fire at this point as the Paladin's operator wets himself under the weight of her killing intent. "Didn't anybody ever tell you not to piss off Momma Bear?" She says angrily before ripping the arm off and smashing the cockpit to pieces with it. Luckily, the pilot managed to eject before she crushed the machine, but he wasn't lucky enough to avoid Shadow's ribbon wrapping around his leg. The pilot is slammed into the ground with a sickening crunch as many of his bones are obliterated on impact. Even Firestorm winces at that impact, "You probably shouldn't tick off God Momma Kitty Cat either." She says.

"Another dead en-" Shadow starts to say before a message comes in over the radio. "This is Sergeant Eric Strom of the Atlesian Army, we've located Adam Taurus. He's held up in a mini mall on the southeast quadrant of the shopping district. Send reinforcements immediately, I don't know how long we can hold out on our own." Firestorm smirks evilly before she says "Alright, time to get some revenge on that poorly endowed SOB." Raven looks at her mother curiously and asks "How do you know how big his wiener is?" "Shadow told me, they used to date back when she was a part of the White Fang." Firestorm says as Shadow glare at her. Her face turns serious for a second as she turns to the twins. "Go find Grandpa Tai and help him clean up the rest of the White Fang in the area, me and Shadow need to deal with Adam before he can get away." She says. The twins look like they are about to complain, but Firestorm holds up a hand to silence them. "I'll admit it, you girls are very skilled for your age, but you're not ready for Adam or his best soldiers yet. Please, just go find Grandpa so I know your safe." Firestorm says pleadingly. The girls remain silent as Shadow and Firestorm take off. Raven looks to her sister and says, "Okay, I guess all that's left is to go find Gran- pfft!" She tries to say before they both burst into laughter. After a few seconds, the twins calm down and Raven says, "Sorry, I couldn't even finish that without breaking." "Think they're far enough away that we can track them without our God Mother finding out?" Violette asks. "Yup, let's go." Raven says as the twins take off in pursuit.

The Knight's POV

The two teams have split off into one on one matchups now, with Professor Goodwitch taking on Emerald, Summer taking Mercury and The Knight facing off against Cinder. "I've been waiting a long time for this Cindy." The Knight spits out, causing the woman to flinch at the mention of her hated nickname. "I never got to deal with you in my own universe, since Raven was the one to kill you there, but now I have a chance to utterly destroy you." He continues. Cinder looks at him with a confused expression for a second. The Knight sighs as he quickly figures out the source of her confusion. "I came here from a different universe, one that's 20 years ahead of this time line, where the Grimm Queen has succeeded in her plans. We knew everything you were going to do before you even did. We snuck my baby sister Neo in to your personal circle a little over a year ago and we've been playing you ever since." He says. Cinder's confusion turns to rage as she realizes just how bad her situation is. "Do you really think that will make a difference?" Cinder sneers. "If you've really been that close all this time, then you know there's nothing you can do to stop me." She continues as a pair of portals open in the background and the Dragons emerge. "My Mistress always has a backup plan." She says cockily. An explosion of electricity goes off in the area where one of the dragons landed seconds later, drawing both their attention. The Knight smirks at her before he says "So do I."

He slowly walks toward Cinder, "Cindy, Cindy, Cindy." The Knight says, eliciting a flinch from the woman each time he uses that name. "It's like I told you, we already knew your plans. Amber's not even here anymore, she safely tucked away in Atlas." He continues. Cinder's eyes widen in shock as she finally realizes just how deep into her plans the Knight has gotten. Flames engulf her body as she quickly grows enraged, but the Knight's only response is to quirk an eyebrow. "Ah, so your finally beginning to understand your situation aren't you? Even if you do manage to destroy Beacon, it won't matter. You can't get to the Artifact without the full power of the Fall Maiden. It's a shame that Salem doesn't know that though, we have a way to modify what her Seers 'see'. so she'll only be able to see your humiliating defeat." He says. Cinder sends a ball of fire at the man, hitting him square in the chest. Cinder smiles as she believes she has won, but the Knight just walks out of the explosion with a bored expression on his face. "Come on Cindy, you'll have to do way better than that. I have every intention of utterly annihilating you right here and now, not just physically, but mentally and spiritually as well." Cinder throws another fireball at him, but the Knight continues to walk toward her, unaffected by her attacks. "I don't just want you to die Cinder, I want you to suffer all the pain and humiliation that you've put countless people through in your quest for power." He says. Cinder throws another, stronger Fireball at the Knight, but this time, he deflects it into the sky, hitting a stray Nevermore that managed to get into Vale with a back hand. "This isn't really all that fair a fight though, so I decided to fight with a handicap." The Knight says as Cinder looks at the man in fear, finally realizing just how powerful he is. "It's not just a handicap though, it's a symbol of just how minor a nuisance you have become." Cinder grows enraged at how the Knight is treating their fight, so she summons her glass swords and lunges at him, only to be knocked through a wall of a nearby building as something flat slams into her face. She looks up to the Knight, expecting to see a powerful weapon, only to be met with the sight of a silver handled fly swatter. The object in question has a large pink hand with the word "Loser" on it. "Shoo fly, ya bother me." The Knight says snarkily. Cinder looks over to a nearby mirror which has somehow survived the carnage, only to see the word on the swatter imprinted on her left cheek. Flames engulf her entire body yet again as she flies into a blind rage. "I'LL KILL YOU!" She screams as she shoots herself forward. He sighs and waits for the woman to get close yet again, only to jump over her and slam her in the back of the head with the fly killing device with enough force to drive her face into the concrete, creating huge cracks in the process. "Ooh, that looked like it hurt. I was going to try and avoid doing as much damage to your face as Ruby did, but then I guess that plans probably out the window." Cinder stumbles drunkenly to her feet, likely concussed by the force of the impact, before she focuses in on the Knight again. "Sheesh Cindy, maybe you should take it easy with the sauce, you might end up doing something embarrassing, like get beaten by a guy using a tool meant to kill insects." He says before flashing up in front of her and hitting her in the forehead, causing her head to snap back as she flies through the wall of a nearby store. "Kinda like that." He says. She stumbles out of the ruined building and glares at the man, her eyes glowing with orange fire. "Uh-oh, I think I made her mad." He says. Cinder jumps through the air and shoots a blast of fire out of her hands to increase her momementum as she charges at him again, screaming in absolute rage. The Knight rolls his eyes at this. "Really? Another head on charge? I thought you were a master planner, what happened to you?" He says. The Knight waits until she is only 2 feet away from him before quickly dodging out of her way, slamming the flyswatter into her right butt cheek as she passes by. She lands in a parking lot and turns to the Knight, trying to process what he just did. The man in question slowly shakes his head and says "This is what happens when you don't raise your kids right. Time outs are great and all, but when a child starts throwing a temper tantrum like you are, you need to be willing to bring out the paddle and give them a good spanking." Cinder is completely lost in her rage at this point, as foam starts coming out of her mouth. "JUST SHUT UP AND DIE ALREADY!" She says before she lunges at the Knight again. The Knight just sighs before walking toward the charging woman calmly.

Jaune's POV

"Whoa..." Yang says, as that's really the only way she can describe what she is seeeing. Teams RWBY, JNPR, SSSN and CFVY are sitting near the Arc Family's position in order to deal with any Grimm that break through their line. The only problem is, nothing is managing to do that. Thousands of Beowolves, Ursai and Boarbatusk, hundreds of King Taijitus, Nevermores and Deathstalkers, and even nearly two hundred Goliaths are assaulting the Arcs; but not a single one is even coming close to breaking through. Jaune smiles at the absolute disbelief upon the faces of his friends and fellow students. "So this is why Jaune's never impressed in combat class." Ruby says as she watches in awe as they watch Roland drive his sword through the skull of a Deathstalker twice the size of the ones they fought at initiation as if it were the easiest thing in the world. "How could he be? Each one of his family members look like they could probably take on half the student body without breaking a sweat." Weiss adds as she watches Noella fire a bullet from a tree before teleporting away, not even bothering to watch as it punches through 7 Beowolves before obliterating the head of a small Goliath. "So Jaune, what semblances does our family have?" Pyrrha asks, hoping to learn more about her father and sisters. The conversation is interrupted as an Earth shattering screech tears through a clearing as a visible blue sound wave travels across the battlefield. When everybody recovers, Jaune starts to answer. "My mom Juniper is able to control sound waves. She can use it to make noises project from other objects, hear things from miles away, or amplify her voice to devastating levels like she just did." After he says this, Juniper grabs the tusks of a Goliath and starts screaming, causing its skull to crack as the pressure reduces its brains to mush which come out of its ears. "As you can see, it's very effective. There's a reason they call her the Banshee of Arkin after all." He continues once everything calms down again. An Ursa tries to take Juniper from behind, but it smacks face first into a wall of earth which suddenly jutted up. "My dad has a certain degree of Geokinesis. He can force the ground to rise and fall by stomping on it." He says as his father drives his sword through the stunned Ursa's face before ripping it out and slashing through 5 Beowolves at once.

Nearby, a Goliath charges straight at Violette. Rather than dodge, she starts to glow dark purple and stands her ground. The Goliath collides with the Eldest Arc siblings, but it's as if it hit a solid wall. The creatures tusks crumble to dust as Violette brings her weapon in an upward slice to utterly annihilate it's skull with an impact that sounds like cannon fire. "Vi can amplify her bodies mass. It's the reason she keeps herself heavier than most women usually prefer, more body means more mass to amplify. She could lose the weight easily if she wanted too, but it would mess with her fighting style." Jaune says as the teens gawk at Violette's display of strength. "She's going to be our combat instructor next year..." Yang says incredulously. Jaune quickly points to Noella before she fires another shot and teleports away again. "Noella can drop or throw aura flares which she can teleport to. It's kind of difficult to pin point a sniper when they never stay in the same place for more than a second." He says as Ruby watches her favorite Arc sister, hoping to learn from her. A massive whirlwind of fire and ice consumes a group of charging Grimm before they even have a chance to respond. "The twins can control the flow of hot and cold air. Blanc controls hot air while Noire controls cold air. They use that with Fire and Ice dust in order to create whirlwinds like the one you just saw." He says as Weiss marvels at the trail of destruction they left behind them. Celestia appears at the top of a small hill with glowing blue eyes. Three charging Goliaths end up tripping over their own legs and fall on numerous groups of smaller Grimm. She quickly notches three red tipped arrows before firing them. The arrows effortlessly penetrate the creatures eyes, going into their brains and killing them. "Celestia doesn't beat her opponents, she makes them beat themselves. Her semblance allows her to send sudden, irresistible impulses through her opponents brain, making them move certain body parts independently of the others like she just did to those Goliaths. The impulses don't last long but they don't need to." Another Goliath is sent for a tumble, causing a group of them to pile up on top of each other. Iram Draconis comes swooping by a second later and unloads all her guns on the creatures, obliterating them and the ground around them. "Marcella is able to connect her soul to her weapons. It basically allows her to control multiple weapons at once, hence why her vehicles are always armed to the teeth." Neo appears behind a group of Beowolves in a flash of shattering glass before viciously slicing them all to bits with the blade concealed in her Parasol. "You already Neo's semblance of course."

A sudden explosion of black light rocks the battlefield and everybody looks to see a visibly enraged Violette charge into the forest, blasting straight through the trees as she pursues some unseen target. "Uh-oh..." Jaune says. "What just happened?" Pyrrha asks as the group watches ancient trees go flying through the air. "Vi's gone off the rails again. Whenever something really makes her mad, she loses control of her semblance. Everything within her immediate vicinity gets crushed under the pressure generated as a byproduct of her Semblance, so nobody can go with her without getting hurt. She's essentially gone mad with rage right now." Yang looks at Jaune incredulously. "She's just now going in to full on rage mode?! What was she in when she destroyed that Goliath's skull?" Jaune shakes his head in amusement. "She was enjoying herself. Vi's always had a massive amount of blood lust running through her body. She loves the thrill of combat. This is different though, she's not trying to have fun. The only thing that would send her off the rails like that is if something threatened one of my family members, but they all seem fine right now." He says as the rest look in the direction Violette ran to.

Violette's POV

Flashback

"I'll never forget the creature that took Blanc and Noire's life." The Knight says as he discusses the Fall of Fort Arkin. "It was an Impaler, but something was just different about it. It's fangs were serrated and it had a pair of blue streaks on its Mask under its upper most pair of eyes. The acid dripping from its teeth was red instead of green like most of them. The most distinguishing feature was the fact that it had eyes so black that it seemed to dampen the light around them. I later learned that it was something called a Deviant Impaler from Doctor Oobleck. There was only one known specimen and it lived on Menagerie. That's how I knew Salem was personally responsible for the attack. How else could it have gotten to Arkin?"

Now

Violette's eyes narrow to near slits as she stares down the Deviant Impaler which is supposed to kill her twin sisters. Her smile drops and her blood begins to boil as she remembers how much this creature traumatized her youngest sister. Her big sister instincts kick in and she screams in absolute rage as black light consumes the area. She charges at the beast and slams it with the force of a runaway train, sending the creature flying back before following after it. As she gets closer to the creature, it's head rears back and it's fangs point toward her before firing a stream of acid, which she narrowly avoids. She comes at the creature from its left and rams it again, knocking the creature onto its back. She tries to go for an early kill by slashing into its weak underbelly, but the creature knocks her off course with its leg, creating a 30 yard wide crater at her point of impact. The creature spins around faster than its body should be able to and lunges at her with its fangs out, but she bats the strike to the side with the flat of her sword and jumps at the creatures face to deliver a devastating head butt. She takes advantage of the creature's dazed state by slicing off one of its fangs before hopping away from the now furious creature. The creature fires 8 separate beams of black energy from each of its eyes and Violette is forced to retreat to avoid them. She quirks her eyebrow, as she was unaware that Impalers could do that. She notices that the creature stopped moving while it fired the eye beams, so she decides to try and make it do that again on her terms.

She notices that the teeth of her weapon are starting to wear out, so she channels her semblance into it to increase its mass, presses a switch on the hilt to release the chain and swings the sword like a base ball bat. The chain goes flying which at the creatures mid section, creating a huge gash in its stomach when it hits as a fresh chain comes out of a hidden compartment to replace the old one. The creature prepares to fire another set of lasers, but this time Violette has a plan. She gets in the creatures face and drags her sword across, rupturing two of the lower most eyes as it is charging up for its attack. The eyes explode, knocking Violette through four trees before she hits the ground as the creature writhes in agony. She gets up, but she quickly realizes that her left arm is broken. She switches weapon into a one handed mode which measures about 5' in length, revs up the chainsaw before charging in again. She makes a downward slash, but the Impaler diverts the blade with its one remaining fang and kicks her back again with one of its forelegs. Violette's berserker rage finally begins to fade as she gets thrown into a nearby rock and she realizes that she has to end this quick or she won't survive. She looks the creature over and notices that the leg joints seem to be much more vulnerable than the rest of the creature, allowing her to come up with a plan. The creature comes charging toward her, but Violette stands her ground, commiting the rhythm of the creatures leg movements to memory before reducing her mass jumping out of the way at the last second. She lands about 200 yards to the left as the creature turns to meet her. She waits patiently as the monster closes the gap until it reaches a point of around 125 yards away before she throws herself toward the creature, increasing Carnum Molentis' density exponentially and carrying her body with the momentum. She flies by the right side of the creature, smashing her way through all four of its right legs in an explosion of blood, muscle and bones, immobilizing the creature once and for all.

Ren's POV

"Umm, what's that?" Ruby ask hesitantly while pointing to a large black figure falling from the sky. The teens jump out of the way as the once mighty dragon crashes into the ground with a spunky red head on top of its neck. As the light goes out of its eyes, the red head begins to glow bluish white. "Oh my gosh! What's wrong with me?!" Nora asks as they finally realize who just crashed with the Dragon. The teens all jump in fright when they hear a familiar voice say "Fascinating! Absolutely Fascinating!" They turn to see Doctor Oobleck watching Valkyrie in awe. "You children should watch carefully, very few people ever get to witness the birth of a Grimmsbane after all." He says, causing the teens to turn toward her as the now blinding light begins to fade. Valkyrie is standing atop the dragon as electricity surges throughout her body. She begins to laugh as the feeling of new strength begins to wash over her. "Finally!" She says as a group of Beowolves charge at her. "I HAVE UNLIMITED POWER!" She screams. Bolts of lightning shoot from her fingers, incinerating the approaching Beowolves effortlessly after she screams the word "power". "OH MY GOSH! I GET FORCE LIGHTNING?!" Nora screams excitedly as Ren tries not to have a heart attack. He's just glad that Shadow is the one who has to deal with her rather than him. A few miles away, Shadow shudders in terror as an eerie feeling washes over her. "Wait, what just happened to Valkyrie, and why is she still glowing a little?" Weiss asks as they all stare at the dull blue Valkyrie.

Oobleck's POV w/ Violette's fight

"Titan class Grimm are too powerful to survive on their own, so they require magic in order to sustain their forms." Oobleck says as Violette lunges for the creature's head. It responds by swiping one of its remaining legs at her, forcing her to avoid the strike. She begins to swing her sword in a circle over her head as she channels her semblance into it."It is theorized that whenever a hunter slays one of these creatures on their own for the first time, some of that magic is transferred over to them." She throws the weapon, which weighs about as much as a Paladin at this point, straight at the creature's head, caving the creatures skull in. "This is thought to be done through a modified version of Aura transfer, which is what we just saw with Valkyrie." He continues. Violette starts to freak out when she notices that her body is glowing. She feels an unknown power surge through her body as she begins to experience an exhilarating high unlike any she has ever felt before. "Judging by the fact that two other blue flashes have been spotted here, I would have to assume that there are at least three new Grimmsbanes. Something which is as wonderful as it is terrifying." Oobleck says. "What's so bad about that? Shouldn't it be a good thing?" Ruby asks. Oobleck shakes his head. "One of the main reasons that Grimmsbanes are so rare is due to the rarity of Titan Class Grimm outside of the Black Zone. There's only about 7 known Titan Class Grimm in all of the four kingdoms and Menagerie, and nearly half of those are already dead. To have so many of them present for one attack suggests that something significant is coming." He says grimly, as the teens suddenly understand what he means.

Snow's POV

"I don't know what's happening, but I am loving this!" Violette yells. Snow, who is also bathed in a dull blue glow, limps into the clearing and sees Violette and the Grimm she killed. She smiled as Violette finally noticed her. "You're glowing because you just absorbed the power of a Titan class Grimm. You're a Grimmsbane now, just like me. After taking a second to process what Snow just told her, she smiles brightly and tries to throw her arms in the air to let out a celebratory whoop, only to feel a surge of pain as she remembers one of her arms is broken. Snow spots the injury and says "Alright Violette, you've done enough, Winter would not be happy if I let you fight in this condition. It sounds like the battle is dying down anyway." Violette nods as she cradles her busted limb and the two head back toward the Arc family.

Shadow's POV

Shadow dashes toward Adam Taurus as Firestorm and the Atlesian Military engage the rest of the White Fang. Adam blocks the blade with his sword and says "Hello my love. You seem to have grown much stronger since you left the White Fang. Too bad it won't help you." He leaps back to break the hold and sheathes his blade before dashing at her again, waiting for the last second to pull his blade. When he finally arrives, he slashes through Shadow's form, only for it to fade away just as he knew it would. What happened next caught him by surprise as four Blakes came charging at him from all sides. He shook off his shock and closed his eyes before just barely managing to catch Shadow's blade which came at him from the left. He grins at her, but he's surprised to see her grinning back. Without warning, she switches places with the clone coming at him from the right and slashes him across the back as he loses his balance from the sudden loss of resistance. Adam quickly retreats from Shadow as he puts a hand to his side. He pulls his hand back to find blood on it. "I see you've picked up a few new tricks as well." He says with a wild grin on his face. "That just makes this more interesting." He continues. He lunges straight for Shadow again, only for her to vanish. He is surprised when she suddenly reappears to his left and she delivers a heavy kick to the wound on his left side, breaking a few ribs in the process. Adam stares at her in shock as she continues to smile. "I've learned a lot more than just a few tricks." Shadow says as her eyes begin to glow red through her disguise and she channels energy into her sword. She releases the black energy beam, which slams into Adam's stomach faster than he can react, sending him through a window of the building they were fighting in. Shadow appears above him, having disengaged her disguise now that they are alone, and delivers a downward kick to his skull, knocking him into the street below with enough force to crack the road below him.

She lands a few yards away from him as she allows him to gather his senses. He looks at Shadow's Grimm-like form in absolute shock. "What happened to you? How could you become this monster?" He says as the first signs of fear begin to show in his voice. Shadow grins widely, clearly displaying her razor sharp teeth. "When we first met, you were an idealistic young boy. I always looked up to you as a role model and we eventually became lovers. But then you changed. It was gradual at first, but eventually, you became the blood thirsty lunatic standing in front of me now. I may have been infected by a disease which turns ordinary Faunus into Grimm hybrids, but I assure you, I'm not the monster here." She says before she points the tip of her bone tail toward him. "The only monster here is you." Adam grimaces as he takes in her full appearance. "I see... We may not have left on the best of terms, but I still cared deeply for you at one point. That is why I cannot allow some twisted perversion of my former lover parade around as her in some disguise. I'm afraid I will have to kill you." He replies. Shadow grins again before she says "Funny, I was about to say the same thing." The two charge at each other again before colliding in the middle of the street.

Violette's POV

Snow and Violette enter the clearing where The Arcs, Oobleck, Valkyrie, and teams RWBY, JNPR, SSSN and CFVY are talking. They all turn to see the two glowing women. Roland grins like a maniac before he lets out a booming shout. "HAHAH! Look at this! My eldest daughter has become a Grimmsbane as well! This calls for a celebration! The moment this ordeal is over, I'm throwing the largest feast Vale has ever seen!" He yells as he walks toward his daughter. He is about to hug her, but he pauses when he notices the two women are injured, Violette with a broken arm and Snow with a bum leg and various smaller wounds. "Ah right, Juni, Cel, we got two people injured over here!" He shouts, alarming many of the people present. Junipers eyes widen in horror as she rushes over as fast as she can, with Celestia running behind her, carrying a Blue case with a red cross on it. The rest of the group catches up as Juniper begins securing her daughter's arm in a splint. "What happened Vi? Why'd you go ballistic like that?" Noella asks. "I found the Impaler." She says quietly. Blanc quirks her eyebrow before she says "Yeah, we've run into several of them tonight. Found some Rapkars too. No idea how they got here though." Violette looks her sister in the eyes before she shakes her head. "I found THE Impaler. The one that the Knight said killed you and Noire in his time line." Blanc, Noire and Neo all look like they had seen a ghost after hearing that. Snow's eyes widen as she realizes that really was the Impaler she and her friends encountered all those years ago. "H-how?! That thing should still be in Menagerie! It wasn't supposed to show up in the Four Kingdoms for another five years at least!" Violette flinches when her mother tightens the bandages around her shoulder. "Red acid, blue eye markings and black hole like eyes, that's how the Knight described it, and that's what I fought. It's dead now, so there's no way we're gonna have t' worry bout it now." Violette says as the pain killers she got start to kick in. "Alright Violette, you did good, but now it's time for you to get some rest. Things seem to be calming down now anyway." Celestia says. The eldest Arc sibling nods weakly before she falls asleep. "Umm, who's going to carry her to the med evac? She's not exactly a lightweight after all." Noella asks after a few seconds of silence. Roland sighs before he walks over to his daughter and carefully scoops her into his arms as a Med Evac Bullhead lands. "I can handle it, keep your guard up everyone, I have a feeling this isn't over yet." He says before he loads her into the bullhead. He taps the side of the vehicle and it lifts off, heading back to Beacon as the others take a rest.

Summer's POV

Mercury tries to land a kick to Summer's side, only to be blocked by her shield, which flashes a blue light and freezes his right leg to its surface. Summer tries to deliver a decisive blow, but Mercury fires a round from his greaves to break the ice and get some distance from the teen. Mercury's clothing is in tatters now, with his mechanical limbs covered in scratches, chips and small dents. Summer on the other hand barely seems to have broken a sweat during the fight. Mercury begins to realize that he is clearly outmatched, so he tries to get out of the fight the only other way he knows how. He puts on a cocky smirk and says "Why are we even fighting babe? I could think of a lot of better things we could be doing right now." He says as he lowers his arms and tries to turn on the charm. "We'd make a really good team after all. Why don't we go find some place private and I can show you the time of yo-" Mercury's statement is cut off as a chunk of concrete the size of a small house comes hurdling at him. He leaps out of the way at the last second and looks over to see the Knight glaring at him in absolute contempt. Cinder tries to take advantage of the distraction with a glass arrow, but the Knight blocks it effortlessly before turning his attention back to his own fight. Summer giggles a little before she says "I don't think my daddy approves of you." Mercury turns back to her and says "Eh, he wouldn't be the first disapproving father I've had to deal with." He says. He struts over to Summer, who seems slightly confused as to what Mercury is trying to accomplish.

"I can show you a world you've never even imagined. One night with me is all it would take for you to fall head over heels for me." He says as he swipes a hand through his hair. He leans down and whispers something into her ear that makes her face turn bright red. Just when Mercury finally thinks he's making some progress, he notices that Summer has started giggling again. The giggles slowly turn to hysterical laughter as Mercury finally realizes her face turning red had nothing to do with arousal. "Oh Monty! Has that crap ever worked?! Seriously, you probably couldn't get laid in a prison with a stack of pardons if that's the best line you could think of." She begins to calm down after a few seconds and returns to her combat stance. "Besides, I'm willing to bet it wouldn't feel that good anyway, seeing as that part of you is probably mechanical too." She quips. Mercury stares her in the eyes and says "Oh I assure you that part of me is all real." He grabs onto Summer's right breast and starts to say "I'll pr-" Only to be cut off once again as he is forced to dodge a stray metal rod which nearly impales his junk. He looks over to see the Knight glaring at him yet again, but Summer takes advantage of the distraction this time, slamming him as hard as she can in the back of the head with her shield, knocking him out cold. After a few seconds, she says "Eww... I can't believe that creep just groped me." She looks over at Mercury and a smirk appears on her face. "I think I know exactly what to do to you."

Glynda Goodwitch's POV

Glynda Goodwitch approaches Summer just as she ends a call on her scroll. She is using her telepathy to drag an unconscious Emerald Sustrai who is in handcuffs and has a specialized headband which disables her semblance on her head. She and Summer both look over to see the Knight and Cinder still fighting. Glynda quirks an eyebrow when she sees the Knight's weapon of choice. "A flyswatter?" She asks. "The Cinder from our universe caused my Dad a lot of pain. He's not going to be satisfied by just beating her, he wants to humiliate her as well, hence the flyswatter." Glynda looks at the Knight, who is sporting a huge grin, before she sighs. "I guess that means he won't accept our help?" She asks. Summer just nods in response. "You should probably head to the city and help clean up the mess the White Fang made. They should be finished by now." She says. Glynda sighs before nodding. She looks around, not seeing Mercury anywhere nearby. "What happened to Mr. Black?" Glynda asks. Summer grins maliciously before she says "I planted a tracking device on him while he was unconscious and let him go. I'm hoping he might lead us somewhere important. I've arranged for somebody else to capture him after all this is done." She says. Glynda sighs before she sets off, leaving Summer to deal with Emerald.

The Knight's POV

The Knight glares at Cinder in rage as she struggles to get back to her feet. He was enjoying himself earlier, but seeing Mercury grope his daughter put him in a very foul mood. Cinders dress is barely even to contain her modesty with all the rips and holes in it. A trail of blood is coming out of her mouth, her left eye is swollen shut and she is walking with a limp. "How?! HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS?! Even with only half the Maiden's power, I should be able to take on anybody!" She screams. The Knight just rolls his eyes before he says "I could defeat you even if you had the full powers of the Maiden Cinder, and not just because I'm stronger either. You may have some of the Fall Maiden's power, but you have no idea how to use it. It takes years to master that power, and you've only had it for 9 months. I, on the other hand, have fought two experienced Maidens myself. I soundly defeated the Spring Maiden, Raven Branwen, on two occasions and she had her power for almost 20 years at that time. I fought my Mother in a sparring match too. She did beat me, but it was a close match. She had been the Winter Maiden for over 40 years at that point." The Knight flares his aura, showing her an amount of power almost equal to a true maiden. Cinder's eyes widen in shock as she realizes that the Knight has truly been toying with her the entire time. "The Grimm in the Emerald Forest are dead, Emerald has been captured, the White Fang is in tatters and Adam Taurus is barely holding up at the moment. You lost Cinder, just give up." He adds. Cinder glares at him before she gets back up to her feet and returns to her combat stance. Jaune just sighs in response. "Cinder, you have been blessed with so much power, charisma, beauty, intelligence and determination. You could have been such a force for the good of mankind, yet you choose to squander your gifts for evil. Despite all that you did to me in the other universe though, I know that you are not the same woman. That's why I'm willing to give you one last chance. Surrender, and we might find a better purpose for your life." He says. After a few tense seconds, Cinder begins to laugh. "Oh please, spare me the sappy redemption story. You may have taken the Maiden out of my grasp, but you left me something even better in its place." Cinder says as she slips on her Grimm parasite glove. "If I can't have the Maidens power, I'll just take yours!" She says before lunging toward the Knight. The parasite launches forward and attaches to the Knights left cheek as the man rolls his eyes. He sends a surge of aura through his body which causes the creature to writhe in pain. The creature's body glows brighter and brighter white until it eventually explodes, sending Cinder flying back as the Knight stands there completely unaffected. "Cinder, we've been fighting the Grimm Queen for over 20 years, do you really think we haven't found a counter for Grimm Lichen attacks?" Cinder's eyes widen as she finally understands the hopelessness of the situation she finds herself in. He slowly walks forward before he stops suddenly as searing pain runs through his entire body. One of his girls just got hurt, he can feel it in his gut. He looks at the woman in front of him as he quickly realizes the error in his ways. If he had just taken this seriously, then maybe he would have been there to protect his precious child, but he let his lust for vengeance consume him. Cinder cowers in fear as the Knight's true power begins to burst from his body, sending off massive shockwaves of righteous fury. He appears before Cinder in the blink of an eye, his own eyes glowing blue as his white aura flares brighter than the broken moon in the sky. "Tell me Cinder, do you believe in Destiny?" The false Maiden only looks on in terror as the man glares at her. He raises the flyswatter before slapping her in the face so hard that her head turns a full 360 degrees with a violent snap. "Hello? Can anybody hear me?" The voice of Glynda Goodwitch says over the radio. "Oh Monty, please don't die Ray." Violette says in the background, sending a massive chill down the man's spine. "I have a critically wounded girl in downtown Vale! I need medical assistance immediately. This is a Priority 1 situation!" With that, the Knight can't hold back any longer. He crushes the radio in his grip as he lets out a war cry that would even strike fear into the Grimm. He unintentionally releases another wave of anger which can be felt throughout all of Vale.

Violette and Raven's POV

Minutes earlier

The twins look down on the carnage from a high roof top. They watch as their mother tears through the White Fang like a hot knife through butter. "Okay, there's mom. She looks like she's got everything under control here." Violette says to her twin sister. "Yeah, we should go look for Momma Kitty instead." Raven says in response. Violette snickers in response. "You know she hates it when we call her that, right?" She asks. Raven just grins before the two of them take off. They find their target a few blocks away and land on a nearby roof top. Shadow has a few scrapes, but she looks fine otherwise. Adam, on the other hand, is an absolute mess. His left arm is hanging limply at his side as he struggles to support himself on his wobbling legs. "Whew, looks like Blakey really did a number on them." Violette says, thinking she is out of earshot. Unfortunately, they seem to have forgotten about Shadow's enhanced hearing. She looks up to see the girls. Her eyes widen in shock briefly, but her look quickly turns to a worried glare. "Annnd we're busted" Raven says quietly. The twins hop down to the ground, fully intent on attacking the wounded man from behind, ignoring Shadow's silent pleas to leave. This proved to be a mistake as Adam heard them the moment they hit the ground. When the girls get within striking distance. The man rapidly turns and drives his sword straight through Raven's stomach just as Firestorm lands on a nearby roof top. "Wha-what?" The small girl says as Violette, Shadow and Firestorm look on in horror. Adam smirks at the twins and says "Didn't your mother ever teach you to not to sneak up on somebody like that?" As he pulls Wilt out of the little girl. His cocky attitude quickly deflates as a massive explosion goes off nearby. He turns around, only to see the devil herself in all her golden fury. He also sees a flash of black go off to his left. He looks over to see the silhouette of a winged humanoid monster standing in a cloud of smoke. If these two images weren't enough to throw him off, the soul crushing wave of righteous fury that emanated from somewhere inside the city really got him shaking in his boots as a trail of urine started going down his pants. "Hah..." Raven says, drawing the man's attention. "Didn't your Mama *wheeze* ever tell you not to me- *cough* mess with Goldilocks when the three bears are around?" His eyes widen and he quickly decides it is in his best interests to flee. Firestorm flies after the man in a blind rage as Shadow starts to run toward the girls. She stops when she sees Glynda Goodwitch step out of the shadows to deal with Raven's wounds. "I've got this Shadow, go make sure Firestorm doesn't tear Vale to pieces." She says. Shadow stops as she realizes there is nothing she can do at this point. She nods before taking off, flying after her furious friend.

Juniper Arc's POV

As the Arcs, the students, Snow, Valkyrie and Doctor Oobleck rest, they are startled by the appearance of a bright white light coming from Vale. "Whoa! What the heck is that?!" Yang says. "Oh boy, they've really done it now. Jaune's gone off the deep end." Snow says. Everyone in the clearing looks over to the confused student in question. "Not your Jaune, ours." Snow adds, clearly anticipating their confusion. "Whenever the Knight get's really, really pissed off, he loses control of his aura output. He's usually pretty calm, so something really bad must of happened." Valkyrie says. They are interrupted by the voice of Glynda Goodwitch coming in over the radio. "Hello? Can anybody hear me?" The voice of Glynda Goodwitch says over the radio. "Oh Monty, please don't die Ray." Violette says in the background. Everybody in the clearing quickly recognizes the young girls voice. Yang starts to visibly panic as Ruby turns deathly pale. The rest of the people aren't doing much better. "I have a critically wounded girl in downtown Vale! I need medical assistance immediately. This is a Priority 1 situation!" She says. An explosion of noise goes off as the people in the clearing begin talking, but they are quickly silenced as they feel the massive waves of pressure caused by the Knight's outburst. "Yup, he's pissed." Valkyrie adds. All the people in the clearing are left awestruck by the sheer power of the Knight, with one exception. The people in the clearing turn toward Juniper Arc, who is emitting waves of pressure slightly larger than that of the Knight. "Somebody hurt one of my grand babies..." Juniper Arc says quietly as tears roll down her face. A large group of Grimm made the unfortunate mistake of trying to attack the enraged Winter Maiden. The results were not pretty. It was the first time in history that Huntsmen and Huntresses alike actually felt sorry for the Grimm. A single, half dead Goliath stumbled away fifteen minutes later. While it's true that an Elephant never forgets, that won't stop the Pachyderm Grimm from trying to repress the memory of the nightmarish slaughter it just barely escaped.

A/N: Ohh boy, Adam's really stepped in it now. Even if he does escape the wrath of Raven's parents and God Mother, Grandma's gonna hunt him down like a wild animal. I imagine that a lot of people may not like how I killed off Cinder, but I did it that way for a reason. As I said in the story, Jaune wouldn't be satisfied with just killing her, he'd want to humiliate her. What better way than to do that with a flyswatter. If you're worried about not having a major protagonist in the story now, don't be, Cinder was never going to be anything more than a foot note here anyway. She's a loose end that needed to be tied up so we could move on to the real enemy. Don't worry too much about Mercury by the way, he'll be back. We've got about one or two chapters left dealing with the Fall of Beacon. Once that's done, I'm taking cannon and tossing it out the window. As for my upload schedule, my work schedule makes it difficult to determine when I can update the story, but you can probably expect a new chapter every two to three weeks. As always, thank you for reading, and be sure to leave a review telling me what you did and didn't like. Before I leave though, I've decided to leave a little treat for you guys. Here's an Omake describing what Professor Port was doing while all this was going on.

Omake: The Ultimate Mustache

Professor Port stands tall with his hands behind his back as a horde of Beowolves and Ursai approach his position. His mustache wiggles in anticipation as the time for battle approaches. A Beowolf Alpha is the first to reach him, lunging toward the man seemingly defenseless man, only to be stopped in its tracks as the Professor's mustache stretches out from his face, wrapping its legs up tight. "Hoho! Looks like you got yourself into a _hairy_ situation." The portly man says. He lifts the confused creature above his head and spins it around by its feet before tossing it into a group of Beowolves which tried to attack from his left. An Ursa charges in, but it stops cold as the sharpened end of the Professor's mustache impales the creature through its head. "Got anymore _hair_ brained schemes?" He asks nonchalantly. Another Ursa came in from the side and slashed through the left side of his mustache, leaving the hair to fall on the ground. It then tries to attack, only to be stopped when the left side of his mustache spontaneously regenerates, impaling it through the head as well. "Not everybody appreciates a fine mustache at first, but don't worry, it'll _grow_ on you." The remaining Grimm surround the man before they all charge in at once, but the professor uses his mustache to grab a tree branch and launches himself into the sky, leaving the Grimm confused. His mustache begins to glow as he flies through the air. "Mighty Mustache Attack number 37! Prickly Hair Cannon!" He yells. A wave of 6 foot long glowing hair spears shoot forth out of his mustache, impaling the Grimm below. "Oh my, I really _cut_ it close there." He lands on the ground only to come face to face with a bizarre looking Grimm. It has the body of a cow, a long silver nozzle which has shaving cream dripping out of it for a mouth and a long tail that has four electric razors hanging from the end. The creature is roughly 20 feet tall, 70 feet long and 15 feet wide. The Professor's eyes narrow as he glares at the creature. "Edgar... who let you out?" The creature roars, spraying foam everywhere in the process as the two stare each other down.

To be Continued


	10. Quick Update

Update: I've decided to go back and break up some of the paragraphs on my old chapters in order to make them less tedious to read. I'm also going to fix some errors if I find them. This shouldn't affect the rate at which I release chapters too much, but their may be a slight delay. Thanks for reading this and I'll see you all later.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: RWBY and its characters belong to Rooster Teeth of Austin, Texas. The OCs however are mine.

Quick Note: I changed Juniper Arc's weapon Os Conlidam to a pair of black leather Cestus with silver spikes in between each knuckle. I felt that the clawed gauntlets just didn't fit as well with the brutal brawling style of fighting she uses. The description in chapter 5 will be changed to reflect this once I get the chance to reformat it. Also, just a heads up, Juniper's fighting style tends to be very brutal. If you don't like gore, you might want to be careful reading her first section here. Be careful with the first part of the story too as there is a bit of gore there.

Chapter 10

Firestorm's POV

A massive surge of pain jolts through Firestorm's body, causing her to turn around. When she sees Adam Taurus' impaling her daughter Raven through the stomach with Wilt's blade the entire world freezes around her.

Badump, the only thing she can hear as she watches in horror is the sound of her heart beating. Badump, Badump, her heart beat accelerates as her mind struggles to comprehend what she is seeing. The remaining White Fang soldiers head over to the edge as well to see what grabbed her attention. Badump, Badump, Badump her now red eyes narrow to needle points as she focuses on the leader of the White Fang.

Pump, Pump, Pump, Pump, her heart beat is nearing Staccato pacing as the air around her begins to burn. Pa, Pa, Pa, Pa, Pa, she begins to growl, causing the White Fang members she is fighting to backpedal in fear. Eventually, even the sound of her beating heart fades as she lets loose an inhuman roar which shakes the City of Vale like an earthquake.

A massive blast of bright yellow flames erupts around her, forming the shape of a yellow dragon around her body. The heat is so intense that the White Fang soldiers closest to her are vaporized instantly, leaving behind permanent shadows in their shape on the walls and ground. She jumps through a group of Paladins, sending the machines flying across the horizon as she leaves a trail of fire so hot that the concrete begins to liquefy.

Across the road, a large and incredibly stupid White Fang soldier tries to intercept her. He is briefly shocked by the power she possesses as she punches him in the chest, but that surprise quickly turns to oblivion as the force of the impact sprays the entire upper half of his body around the street in a fantastic display of viscera before burning to ashes as the trail of flames catches up with her.

She soon notices a barricade made of destroyed cars, with a dozen Famg soldier and a pair of Paladins behind it. She doesn't even stop charging as the dragon surrounding Firestorm's body opens its mouth and releases a stream of fire. The flames reduce the Paladins and the cars to half molten slag as the soldiers are transformed into carbonized statues. She plows through the makeshift blockade like a sports team through a paper banner as Adam's eyes widen in fear.

He withdraws his blade and leaps to a nearby roof top as Violette pulls her twin sister away. Just as Adam leaps to the roof of a third building, the first building he jumped on erupts in a violent explosion of steel, wood and concrete under the pressure of Firestorm's Aura. Adam continues running for his life as Firestorm pursues him, leveling every structure that gets in her way as she practically flies through the city in a stream of flames. As he begins to leap toward the next building, his leg is caught by a segmented white bone tail. He is violently slammed into the street before he turns to see his attacker, only to whimper in fear as he sees the enraged woman he once called his partner in her true form.

Shadow's POV

Shadow glares at Adam in disgust with her now glowing red eyes as she displays the full extent of her transformation. Her bone tail has extended to a length of nearly 16 feet with four 4 foot long segments which are covered in small hook like blades. Despite its immense length, she seems to be able to hold it up with no issues, allowing her to use it as an extra ribbon. A pair of 12 foot long bat like wings spread fully from her back.

The top half of her face is covered in a white bone mask and her upper fangs seem to have doubled in length. Her shins and forearms are covered in white bone armor with three 8 inch long blade like spikes facing away from her body and her fingernails have transformed into 6 inch long claws.

An explosion goes off as Firestorm barrels through the last building and lands in a crater behind Adam. Absolute terror consumes the once proud man as he stands between the two enraged women. He tries to run again, only to find his legs wrapped by Shadow's tail. Firestorm slowly walks toward Adam, willing the flames to cool down as she approaches the man. "You tried to kill my baby girl." She says in a booming voice with a level of malice that even unnerved the bull faunus. She grins maniacally before she grabs the man's arms and rips them off of his body.

He screams in pain as Firestorm leans in toward the White Fang leader. "Do you know what they do to bulls in order to keep them from fighting with each other?" She whispers before she grabs Adam where the sun don't shine. His eyes widen as he realizes what is about to happen, but he is powerless to stop her. She yanks hard on his man parts, turning the bull into a steer.

Three massive red portals open in the distance as large swarms of Grimm come pouring through. A loud beep goes off as the women's scrolls spring to life. "We need some help over here at the Emerald Forest, there's way more Grimm than we initially thought there would be." Snow says over the radio.

She pulls away from the whimpering man and looks at Shadow. "I'll go on ahead, you can handle the rest." She says before blasting off toward Beacon. Shadow's tail slowly winds its way up to Adam's neck as the man looks at the Grimm like woman. Without uttering a word, she violently yanks her tail, twisting his neck a full 360 degrees and ripping through flesh and bone before pulling his head off his body. She tosses the head into an open dumpster before she flies after Firestorm.

The moment she vanishes, a monkey like figure appears from a nearby alley. He walks into the scene and begins to gather the stray parts. He comes across the Faunus' man bits and snickers before kicking them toward a pack of hungry dogs hiding feasting on the flesh of a White Fang soldier.

Jaune's POV

The group of hunters look on in fear as thousands of creatures of Grimm pour out of a gigantic red portal. "Hoo boy! Looks like we gotta real fight on our hands now. Just how Mama likes it." Marcella says over the radio.

She flies toward the battle, but she is forced to go into evasive maneuvers as several Menuras emerge from the Portal and begin firing eye lasers at her. "Ahh, crap! What are those things doin here?! They ain't supposed to leave the Black Zone! I'm gonna have ta pull back and let the Atlesians deal with this, there's no way I can stay up here alone!" She says before turning around and heading toward the city.

"Just a heads up, those Menura critters aint the only Black Zone Grimm out here. Saw a whole buncha weird lookin Grimm. Alotta the smaller Grimm seem to be hiding under some critter that looks kinda like a cross between a spider, an upside down flounder and one of those SAT -AT Walker from that Space Wars movie. I imagine Artillery won't be as much use with them around." Marcella adds before going silent. The artillery roars back to life, but it doesn't seem to do nearly as much, just like Marcella predicted.

Snow grunts in annoyance as Ruby look at her inquisitively. "A SAT-AT walker and a flounder? What the heck would that be?" She asks. "Irritating is what it is... They're called Plate Walkers. They don't move very fast, but the armor on the top of their bodies is the closest thing to invulnerable on Remnant, and the lower body isn't exactly soft either." Snow responds.

"They aren't from the Black Zone though, Salem made those things herself as an answer to the threat of artillery fire. Their weak point is part of the leg joints underneath the armor. Cut the tendons holding up the leg, it takes a lot of muscle for them to hold their bodies up. Just make sure you aren't under it when they collapse, they weigh a lot so anything it lands on is going to be flattened." Snow continues until the sound of trees crashing into the ground interrupts her, as the very creature in question breaks into the clearing.

The Plate Walker has eight 30 feet long, 12 feet thick legs with 3 segments of white bone armor, one on the lower leg, one on the knee and one on the upper leg. The legs also have 3 feet wide red stripes on the left and right sides. It has a 120 feet long, 80 feet wide, 20 feet thick rectangular shaped white shell on top of its body. The body itself is roughly 80 foot long, 50 feet wide and 15 feet tall. It has no discernible face, but it does have 4 ten foot long bone covered stalks hanging from each corner of its body that hold red crystal like orbs which look like eyes. Everybody except Roland, Juniper, Oobleck, Snow and Valkyrie stare at the bizarre creature as they try to comprehend exactly what they are seeing.

"Yeah, it's definitely one of the weirder looking Grimm out there. Careful with the eyes, they shoot lasers." Roland says, having encountered these creatures before. A large pack of Beowolves which had been taking shelter underneath the creature charge into the clearing as a dozen more Platewalkers burst into the clearing with hundreds of smaller Grimm underneath them. "Alright everybody, looks like you get to fight today after all. Just be careful out there and make sure to stay in the line of sight of a professional Hunter at all times." Snow says as the Arcs collide with the bulk of the Grimm.

Yang's POV

As the fighting picks up again, the students scatter throughout the battlefield. Teams RWBY gets the pleasure of facing off against one of the largest Beowolf packs they have ever seen, with well over 600 of the creatures charging straight for them.

Just as they prepare to engage the pack, a massive dragon shaped fireball slams into the ground in front of them. The smoke clears and Firestorm appears in front of the girls, taking the time to give Yang a quick wink before inhaling sharply. She releases her breath and releases two massive streams of fire, one from the aura dragon's mouth and one from her own. A winged black monster appears in the sky just as Firestorm releases the flames and rains down waves of black energy from her sword as well. The few Beowolves that manage to survive Firestorm's attack are quickly cut to pieces by Shadow as the four teens look on in absolute shock.

Yang in particular seems almost ecstatic as she looks at her older self with stars in her eyes. "I can breathe fire?! THAT'S AWESOME!" She screams. Firestorm grins at the stunned girls, but she quickly ruins the moment by saying "Yup, I'm just too _hot_ to handle." Eliciting three pained groans and a laugh from the team.

Their joy/misery is quickly dashed when Shadow hits the ground. The four girls get ready for a fight before Firestorm appears in front of them with her hands waving in front. "Calm down girls, Shadow's not gonna hurt you." The girls are confused briefly until they look closer and recognize that the monster really is the older version of their team mate.

"Holy crap! What happened to her!" Yang yells. Shadow sighs before turning to the group to see the fearful expression on her younger self's face. "Calm down mini me, this is just what happens when me and my partner get really pissed off. I get the cool Aura Dragon and Shadow turns into an awesome angel of darkness." Firestorm says.

Shadows face contorts to one of intense emotional pain as she turns to Firestorm. "Of course I'm pissed! I screwed up bad!" Shadow screams as she starts to cry tears of blood, not helping to put the girls at ease. "I was so busy trying to get revenge on Adam for all the crap he put us through that I didn't notice them until it was too late." She says, eliciting a worried look from the others as the reality of the situation seems to hit Firestorm like a ton of bricks. "If I hadn't been so busy toying with Adam *sob*, then Raven... I'm a terrible Godmother..." She continues before beginning to cry uncontrollably.

Firestorm walks up to her with tears in her eyes as well and hugs the weeping woman. "It's not your fault Blake. I should have known the girls would have followed us, they did inherit my stubbornness after all." Firestorm says.

"We all screwed up." A male voice says from behind. The group turns to see the Knight, who has wispy white smoke coming off of his body and glowing blue eyes. "I was even worse with Cinder. I wasn't satisfied with just beating her, I had to humiliate her as well. If I had taken the fight seriously, maybe I would have been there in time to stop the girls. It doesn't matter now though. What matters is that we do what we must to ensure that no one else has to suffer for our mistakes." He says before a beep from his scroll interrupts them. He opens his scroll and sees what is likely the most relieving image he has ever seen in his life.

Raven and Violette's POV

"Mama... Daddy... Are you there?" Raven says weakly as she lies in a bed next to Violette. There aunt Violette Arc is standing in the background, clearly watching over the two girls. Firestorm rushes over to the Knight, with the others quickly following suit. "OHMYMONTY! RAVEN! Are you okay?!" Firestorm asks in a panicked tone. "Whoa, calm d'wn mama 'm all gud. Th' doc zays I'm gunna be fine." Raven says with a slur. Violette grabs the phone and says "She's fine mom, the sword didn't hit anything major, she's just hopped up on morphine." The Knight, Firestorm and Shadow release a breath they didn't even realize they were holding when they hear that.

They are interrupted by the sound of medical instruments hitting the floor before a very loopy Violette Arc pulls the scroll out of her hands. She leans on her niece, who struggles to support the large woman's weight. "'Ey izat m' baby bruder? Hiya Jauney! Howzit goin?" She asks. "Uhh... is she alright?" The Knight asks his only sober daughter.

"Yeah," Violette says in a strained voice. "The doctors didn't know how much morphine to use on her because of her size and stamina, so they might have overdone it a bit." She continues. Aunt Violette looked down at her niece and says "Whoa! A talking 'nd table! Tha'so cool!" Violette just stares at her aunt in annoyance. "Is she really the person you named me after?" The young girl asks as the Knight chuckles.

A male doctor walks into the room and spots the woman leaning on her niece. "Ms. Arc! You should still be in bed!" He says. He walks up to the woman and grabs her under the arm to pull the weight off of Violette. "Whoo boy, 'm feelin kinda sleepy now." The older woman says. She falls asleep on the spot, collapsing on the shorter doctor. Their bodies shift in the middle of the fall and the Doctor manages to get a face full of Violette's bosom as they both hit the ground. The doctor flails comically under the woman, although it seems slightly half hearted as he must be enjoying his position at least a little.

"Ugh," Violette says as she retrieves the phone. "I gotta go, can't let the doctor suffocate on Aunty Vi's boobs." She says before turning the camera to the scene. She turns the camera back to herself and sees her father smirking while her mother is rolling on the ground laughing

"Alright honey, just be careful. Your aunt can get a little cranky when you wake her up suddenly." He says before he ends the call. Violette looks over at the woman she was named after, who is snoring contently. She notices that the doctor is no longer struggling, so she decides that she should probably act before the man dies. Even if death by boobs sounds like a great way to go, she didn't want her Aunt to be traumatized like that.

Yang's POV

"Wouldn't be the fi-first time she d-did that! It's actually a pretty easy way to kill someone if you wanna keep em quiet." Firestorm says as she begins to calm down. Weiss quirks an eyebrow at the woman. She knows that she'll probably regret it, but she asks "How do you know that?" Firestorm just grins widely. "I've done it before, so has Valkyrie and Shadow. Heck, even my baby sister did it a couple of times when she finally filled out." She says. Shadow's face turns red under the bone mask as she holds her forehead with her palm. Ruby and Blake turn red at the idea killing somebody like that, but Yang just burst out laughing. She turns to Yang and adds, "I'll teach you and Nora how to do it later. Might even see if Pyrrha or Blake wants to learn.", fully anticipating her younger self's request.

Weiss, however, looks absolutely scandalized after hearing about Yang's killing strategy. "Well at least I would never resort to such perverted tactics." She says haughtily after she recomposes herself. She starts to worry when she notices Firestorm's grin just grows wider in response. She pulls out her scroll in a panic and calls Snow as fast as she can. When the older woman picks up, Weiss quickly blurts out "Please tell me you've never smothered anybody to death with your breasts!" Snow's eyes go wide and her face turns bright red as she has no idea where this came from. "Umm... Well... He didn't die immediately... he was brain dead for a few months before he finally passed." Weiss turns as red as her older counterpart as Yang starts even louder. She ends the call before burying her face in her hands.

Snow's POV

Snow puts her phone away as she watches Summer Rose-Arc and Valkyrie bring down another Plate Walker from a nearby rock she is sitting on. Summer seems to be particularly angry as she leaps toward a pack of Beowolves. She charges her sword with Fire dust and spins around like a ballerina, sending waves of fire that rip the creatures of darkness to shreds. "Summer, calm down. Your father said Raven's fine." Snow says. Summer grunts as she blocks a punch from a large Beringel, freezing its fist to her shield before she drives her sword through its head. "I don't care! I should have been there! What kind of big sister can't even protect her younger siblings." She says as she leaps out of the way of a Goliath charging toward Snow.

She sighs as she summons another Knight to intercept the creature, driving its sword through the creatures skull before heading to the line to join its brothers fighting a large horde of smaller Grimm. "You can't always be there for them Summer, they have to be able to make their own mistakes." She says as she creates a glyph to boost Valkyrie into the air. The woman cackles like crazy as lightning strikes her hammer. She uses her new found power to send a powerful bolt jumping through a group of Ursa, Beringel and Deathstalkers, frying them all in a flash of light as it jumps from Grimm to Grimm. Snow dismisses her Knights as the last Grimm falls in order to conserve energy as Summer looks at her with concern on her face.

"I know that," Summer says, "but I still can't help myself. They're my little sisters after all. I'm already nervous about having to leave Vyra behind." Valkyrie walks up behind Summer and says, "Well stop worrying about her! She'd be fine even without Coco watching her. She's got Arc and Valkyrie blood running through her veins, which makes her an unstoppable force of destruction. Plus, she's almost as smart as you, so she can probably cook up all kinds of explosives if anything dangerous gets in the way." "That's why I'm worried." Summer mutters under her breath.

Their brief respite ends as dozens of Plate Walkers make their way into the battlefield, with hundreds of Grimm taking shelter under them. She looks to the left to see team JNPR arrive on the scene. Pyrrha fires her rifle at a wave of approaching Beowolves as the rest of her team heads for Snow's position. Jaune slices a Beowolf that was charging at Snow before landing in front of her. "The lines starting to fall apart. My family is falling back to the secondary line of defense as we speak. Can you walk Snow?" He asks. She tries to get up before she falls back down, grunting in pain. "No, my legs took a lot of damage when I crashed into the ground with the Dragon." She says.

Jaune sighs and without thinking, he picks the older woman up bridal style and says "Come on everybody, we need to fall back now, this place is about to be overrun in a few minutes." He says in a commanding voice. "Put me down you dolt!" Snow says, but she is silenced by a serious look from Jaune. "Look Snow, I know this might be awkward, but we both know I'm the weakest fighter here. The Grimm have this place surrounded already so we're going need every fighter we can get to escape. So sit still, stay quiet and focus on your summons and glyphs so we can get out of here in one piece." He says in an authoritative voice. Snow begins to blush heavily and she gives the man a meek nod and mutters something under her breath. She completely misses the huge smirk on Valkyrie's face as the group begins to retreat.

Weiss' POV

"I don't get it!" Weiss yells as she sends a fireball at a group of charging Beowolves. "How are they getting the Grimm to stay under the Plate Walkers? Grimm aren't supposed to be smart enough to think strategically like this." She continues. Firestorm flashes up beside Weiss, punching a Goliath that was attempting to blind side her in the face hard enough to collapse it's skull as it flies into a group of charging Boarbatusks. "They aren't." Firestorm says. "Plate Walkers emit a chemical that simulates Forever Falls tree sap. The Grimm are attracted to this, putting them in a trance like state as they walk under the Plate Walker's shell. They release the Grimm by cutting off the scent." Weiss makes an "ohh" face as she understands what Firestorm says.

"Then can't we try releasing something to cover that scent so the artillery can pick off the little guys again?" Ruby asks as she appears next to her partner before firing a few Gravity rounds into a horde of charging Borbatusks, slowing them down dramatically as they hit the intense gravity fields created. "There's only one substance that can do that, and its toxic to humans. Marcella has something cooked up, but it's only going to be useful toward the center of the charging horde all the way to the back. We'll still have to hold off some of them." The three are silenced as they notice several missiles flying over head. "Speaking of which, looks like Marcy just let loose." Firestorm says.

"One order of Fart Bombs, hold the Mayo." Marcella announces over the radio. A few seconds later, a series of large blue clouds engulf the forest in the distance. After a few seconds, the hailstorm of artillery fire starts up again. This time though, it seems like it's much more effective.

An Omega Menura dives down, intent on firing a laser on the three, but it is blasted to bits by an energy beam from an Atlesian Cruiser. They look into the distance and see Atlesian Warships on the horizon. "Looks like the party in Vale just wrapped up. Now we can start pushing back." Firestorm says. A group of bullheads appears overhead, blasting the Grimm to pieces to give the huntsmen a brief respite. Blake, Yang, Shadow and the Knight catch up with the rest of the girls just as Team JNPR burst into the clearing with Valkyrie, Snow and Summer. The arrival of the group elicits many different reactions from the group.

The Knight and Shadow's eyes widen in fear as they see Valkyrie's glowing blue body, fully understanding that it means the volatile woman is now a Grimmsbane. Firestorm smirks when she sees Snow in Jaune's arms and the four members of Team RWBY feel a pang of jealousy toward the woman, eliciting different reactions from each girl.

Ruby turns bright red and she pulls her hood over her face, hoping to hide her embarrassment as she fantasizes about Jaune being her fairy tale knight in shining armor. Weiss also turns red as she puts herself in Snow's position, which isn't hard to do since they are essentially the same person. Blake fantasizes as well, but her nose bleed indicates that her fantasies are much lewder than Ruby's and Yang chuckles nervously as she struggles to deal with her confusing emotions.

Firestorm walks up to Snow and says "Wow, you couldn't get with our Jaune so you decided to seduce theirs instead huh? I never would of guessed you could be such a cougar." The white haired woman's face turns as red as the cape she wears when she realizes the position she's in. Jaune's face turns even redder and he lets out an embarrassed yelp before unceremoniously dropping the woman. "AHH!" Snow yelps in response as she hits the ground. She glares up at Jaune and yells "Watch what you're doing you oaf! I'm an injured woman not a sack of potatoes!"

Jaune just chuckles nervously as Firestorm throws Snow over her shoulder. The woman lets out an indignant squawk, but before she can say anything, the older brawler drops her on a stretcher in front of a bullhead landing pad. "Alright Snow, you've done good for today, but the next part of this shindig requires a lot of mobility. We've pretty much got this under control now, so you'll be heading back to Vale with the hunters in training." The Knight says.

The teens look like they are about to object, but the Knight silences them with a single no non-sense glare. After a few tense seconds, he sighs before he says "Look, you all have done far better than anyone could have expected out here, but we're approaching the end game." The Knight says. A black bird flies into the clearing, landing behind the Knight before transforming into Qrow Branwen. A bullhead lands in the clearing as he walks toward the group. "He's right kids. We got Salem on the fence now that the Atlesian fleet is backing us up. Thing is, Salem isn't exactly a graceful loser. She's liable to do something crazy in the hopes of turning things around. I don't know what she'll do, but I do know that it'll be too much for you all to hand-" Qrow says before he is cut off by the appearance of a massive red portal.

Salem's POV

Salem and her cohorts look on in concern as they watch the Atlesian Fleet tear the approaching Grimm to shreds. "Hmm, this definitely doesn't look good. The Grimm might have been able to overrun them before, but those missiles seem to have rendered the Plate Walkers useless." Hazel says. "Yes, not to mention the Atlesians Cruisers are tearing the stronger Grimm apart before they can even reach the front line. I think it might be a good idea to release our large friend out there if we want to turn this around." Arthur Watts added.

Salem remains silent for a few seconds, but she eventually lets out an annoyed sigh. "I suppose your right Arthur. If we can get it to distract the Atlesians, we might be able to sneak some Menuras past them to deal with the artillery. Not to mention it should be able to take out a few of the Cruisers in the process. It just pains me to put so many of my forces into this one fight. It may be years before we can recover from this. I suppose it's better than the alternative though, besides, I've still got an ace should I need it." She says as she looks over to a cabinet near the window. She waves her hand and a massive red portal appears in front of the massive creature still waiting in the distance.

The Knight's POV

The group stares at the tear in space, only to hear an extremely deep guttural roar which shakes the world around them, followed by a series of loud snapping noises. The eyes of the Knight, Snow, Firestorm, Valkyrie, Summer and Shadow go wide in fear as they clearly recognize the sounds. "J-j-jaune? Please tell me that's not what I think it is." Valkyrie asks nervously. Ruby looks at the woman before looking over at the Knight's terrified expression. "What's she talking about? What's that?" "A Grimm that I hoped to never see in the four Kingdoms again... How in Monty's name did she find that thing!" He says.

Without warning, a massive black spike covered ball comes flying out of the portal. It slams into an Atlesian Cruiser, reducing the thing to a heap of scrap metal as the Warship explodes from the violent impact. "What the heck was that?!" General Ironwood yells over the radio. The creature slowly lumbers out of the portal, as if to answer the Generals question. "A Colossus..." Firestorm says quietly.

The Knight quickly shifts gears as he turns to the bull head. "Get in the Bull Head." He tells the students, but they seem to be frozen in fear of the massive creature. "NOW!" He yells, snapping them out of their stupor.

The Knight turns around and grabs his radio as the students quickly board the air craft. "Listen up, that thing is a Grimm Colossus, a class 2 Grimm Titan. I want all the Hunters in training out of these woods as soon as humanly possible. We need to evacuate Beacon and bring any forces we might have in reserve to the Emerald Forest. James I need you to set up a defensive line at the cliffs to hold off the Grimm that come with it while I lead a small team to take down the Colossus itself. Back your cruisers up to maximum range and focus the biggest guns on the center of its body to slow it down. Raven, I need you to teleport to my mother and bring her to me. If that thing makes it to Vale, thousands of people are going to die before we'll be able to stop it. Don't forget to use sound nullifiers, especially if your Faunus. The Shriekers that come with this thing can seriously damage your hearing if you're not careful." He says before he puts his radio away and turns to Qrow as the Bullhead takes off.

"Qrow, take Summer and rally as many hunters as you can to the cliffs, this is going to get ugly." He says. Qrow nods before turning into his bird form again and taking off. A portal opens nearby and Juniper Arc enters the area, followed by Raven Branwen. Both women have serious looks on their face as they look at the Knight expectantly. "Alright everybody, we got a tough fight ahead of us, but we got four Grimmsbanes and a pair of Maidens, so I think we can get this done. The only way I know of to kill these things is to go inside of its body and destroy the heart or the brain. It's usually easier to take out the heart, so we'll do it that way. I'll send you all a map in case we get split up, but it's probably best to stay together. There's no time to waste so let's go." He says.

Juniper Arc's POV

Juniper Arc leaps out of a tall tree and shoots a stream of fire from her palms to boost her about 350 feet above the ground. She repositions herself midair and lets a large burst of flames out of her feet, sending her rocketing toward the ground at near supersonic speed. She slams into the top of an 80 foot tall Goliath Matriarch's skull fist first, driving the creature's head into the ground with enough force to sever the connection between its neck and the rest of its spine, killing it instantly.

Then she leaps off the creatures shattered body and charges toward a massive pack with her right fist cocked. She slams her fist into the first Beowolf's skull, obliterating the creatures entire upper body with the force of her punch. She continues flying through the air, annihilating at least four more Beowolves in the same way before landing on the ground. She flips back to avoid a swipe from an Ursa Major, using her legs to grab the creature by the neck and pull it along with her. The beast slams into the ground on its back with enough force to shatter the ground below it and Juniper shoves her open palm fingers first into its chest cavity and pulls out its heart.

She charges the organ with her aura and throws it back at the Beowolf pack. The now glowing body part explodes in the middle of the pack, ripping the creatures apart with the sheer explosive force of the blast. A large Griffon hits the ground behind her and attempts to swallow her whole, but she effortlessly twists the creature's neck 180 degrees and rips its head off before tossing it to the side.

A Deathstalker rushes toward her and throws its stinger at her. She responds by jumping to the side, grabbing onto the creature's tail and letting streams of fire shoot from her legs and the back of her hands to enhance her strength as she throws the bus sized Grimm over her body and slams it into the ground on its back. She rides the momentum of the throw while still holding its tail, and drives the stinger through its exposed underbelly right where its heart is.

A Nevermore the size of a small plane swoops in just above her and shoots a barrage of feathers at her, but she opens her mouth and releases a burst of arctic wind, freezing the projectiles and slowing them down. She then leaps from feather to feather in order to get right into the shocked creatures face. She wraps her arms around its neck, twists hard and releases another stream of fire from her legs to send the now paralyzed creature hurdling toward the ground like a meteor. She jumps away from the creature seconds before impact and lands on a nearby tree branch, completely unaffected by the sickening crunch that comes as the monster slams into the ground. She takes a few seconds to look around and sees that the fighting has ended for the most part.

Firestorm looks at her mother in law in absolute awe. "Holy crap! Sometimes I forget just how brutal you are in a fight." Juniper smirks at the younger woman as she wipes the Grimm blood off her face. She looks over to where Firestorm was and sees bits and pieces of Grimm lying everywhere. "Looks like you aren't much better on that front." Juniper snarks. Firestorm just grins and says "I learned from the best, still you just literally ripped a Grimm's head off with your bare hands. Not to mention what you did with the Deathstalker and the Nevermore." Before they can continue their conversation, they are caught by surprise as the Grimm Colossus begins to fall forward. "TIMBER!" Valkyrie screams in the distance as they two women watch the monster collapse to the ground dead.

They look at the scene in confusion as Firestorm grabs her radio. "Uhh... was that our doing?" Firestorm asks. "Nope," Valkyrie says over the radio "Looks like Mr. Horseyman beat us to the punch." Firestorms eyes widen in shock. "Wait, you mean Zanus?! What the heck is he doing here?!" Juniper looks at Firestorm in confusion. "Zanus?" She asks. Firestorm turns to her and says "You'll have to see for yourself, pretty sure you wouldn't believe me otherwise. Just don't attack him. He's not an ally, but he's not hostile either, we'd rather keep it that way."

The Knight's POV

The Knight, Valkyrie, Raven and Shadow look on in shock as Firestorm and Juniper enter the clearing. They are met with the sight of one of the most bizarre looking Grimm they had ever seen. The creatures lower body is like that of a black horse with spiked white bone armor. Instead of a normal head though, the lower body has the head of a male lion, complete with a large black mane. It's face has a bone mask and it had 4 eyes, two normal red Grimm eyes and a smaller pair of black eyes above the rear corner of the creatures normal red eyes. It has a massive pair of Sabretooth fangs as well. There also seems to be smoke coming out of the creatures mouth. Overall this part of the creature is about 20 feet long (minus the tail), 12 feet tall and 7.5 feet wide.

Instead of a tail, it has a black cobra with white bone armor covering it's body. The Cobra has large glowing red gems for eyes and its fangs are almost as large as the lion's fangs. The Cobra is about 20 feet long and it's hood starts about 5 feet from the head and stretches about 4 feet wide at the middle.

The upper body is a humanoid shape which seems to be fused to the beast at the waist much like a Nucklevee. Unlike the Nucklevee though, this creature has a thick, muscular frame. It's bone plated armor resembles that of a demonic knight. It has long bone spikes on its back and the front of its chest is covered in bright red, dark blue and sulfurous yellow markings. The creature's head is almost human underneath the bone like mask which covers the top of its head. It has a dark black beard which dominates the lower half of its face and reaches down to the top of its chest. The body is around eight feet tall and its six foot long arms are as thick as tree trunks.

Salem's POV

Salem's eyes go wide in fear as she sees the creature that killed her mighty Colossus. "No... not here... not now!" Tyrian, Arthur and Hazel look at Salem in concern. "Is everything okay Mistress? It looks as if you've seen a ghost." Dr. Watts says. Salem rises from her seat without a word and moves toward the window. "You haven't won yet you smug bastard. I've still got plenty of fight left in me." She says. She reaches into a cabinet resting to the side of the window and pulls out a large ram's horn.

The three cohorts eyes widen as they recognize the relic she holds. They all seem to realize how grave the situation truly is if she is willing to play that card."Let's see how these people handle my greatest asset." Salem says before blowing the horn. The dark clouds above her castle scatter ominously as a massive shadow appears over the structure. She grins maniacally as she sees one of her most dangerous monsters descend from the heavens. It's massive snake like body winds through the sky as the creature brings its head to Salem's level. "Hello old friend... I have need of your services yet again." She says as the creature stares at her.

The Knight's POV

"Zanus..." The Knight says, drawing the creatures attention. "Hmm, so you know who I am... How intriguing." The creature says in a deep, rumbling growl. Raven and Juniper's eyes pop open in surprise as they have never come across a Grimm that could talk. "Why are you here? The Black Zone barrier is nowhere near failing right now." The Knight continues. Zanus stares him down, but he doesn't even flinch.

The creature grins, showing its razor sharp teeth in the process. "So you know of that too... Nevertheless, you are correct, the barrier that protects these Kingdoms is indeed intact. I am just here because my father detected a tear in the fabric of our reality. I can tell you are not of this world. You seem to have come from a world where my darling _sister_ has won." He says, sneering at the word sister. Juniper and Raven stare at the Knight in confusion. "What's going on here Arc? What the heck are we looking at?" Ironwood says over the radio as he, Ozpin and Roland Arc watch on from a camera in the Atlesian Capital Ship.

The Knight continues to glare at the creature as he says, "This is Zanus, one of the 5 Grimm Lords of Reality. He and his four brothers serve an interdimensional being known as Kaross. You are probably more familiar with him as the younger of the two brothers. They also have a sixth sibling, one that seeks to destroy their father and take his power, we know her as the Grimm Queen." Ironwood, Ozpin and Roland stiffen upon hearing this.

"Yes, our _sister_ has been fighting us for a very long time now. She escaped our father by splintering herself into dozens of parasitic creatures and distributing them throughout multiple realities. Only two of them remain, the one from your old reality, and this one." Zanus says before turning to his side. "Speaking of which." He says as he grabs at the air, managing to capture an invisible Seer in the process. "Father grows tired of your games dear sister. We both know that you don't have much left. You need two worlds in order to regenerate yourself, and while you have been victorious in one, I'd have to say that these children have managed to best you in this world." He says to the creature.

Before Zanus can continue, an ominous feeling hangs in the air. All throughout Vale, the creatures of Grimm are filled with dread. Even the most powerful creatures begin to flee, hoping to escape the coming beast. Zanus smirks evilly as he watches the sky turn a sickly green color. "And it would appear you agree with me." He says before he crushes the Seer in his hands.

He looks back to the group in front of him and says "I'll let you handle this one. If you can defeat this creature, Salem should be no threat to you at all. Who knows? My father might even agree to spare this world if you manage to end her. Farewell for now young ones." Zanus says as he disappears in a flash of red light.

James Ironwood's POV

Ironwood, Ozpin and Roland Arc are standing on the bridge, trying to process this new information when the radio springs to life. "Sir, the Grimm appear to be on the run, but we're picking up a massive disturbance in the upper atmosphere above us. Something huge is on the way." One of the ship's officer's says. Ironwood walks over to a monitor and pulls up the screen, only to be shaken to his core by what appears. "No... Monty help us all." He says as the three men quickly recognize the falling object.

Juniper Arc's POV

Juniper looks at the older version of her son, who seems to have a grim expression on his face. "Sweetie, do you happen to know what's going on?" She asks her son as the group prepares for anything. "I think I do, but I seriously hope I'm wrong." After a few tense seconds, the clouds above begin to open and a massive, high pitched scream shakes the world around them. "Kuh-Kuh-Kuh KRYAAAUGH!" The Knight's eyes widen in terror as he recognizes the sound. People all over Vale look into the sky as they behold a great monster not seen in Remnant since the fall of the world before them.

A/N: There we go, another chapter completed. Sorry if this one's a little short, I just think I already put enough into this part of the story already. That being said, dang Mama Arc, you scary. As I said, I went ahead and ditched the old version of Os Conlidam in favor of a more subtle weapon because I wanted the emphasis to be on her extremely brutal, mostly weaponless, fighting style. I wanted to show a different way for a maiden to fight. Rather than firing off elemental energy from a range, Juniper mostly uses it to enhance her physical power and create openings so she can get close to her foes. Of course Firestorm and Shadow weren't much better. With Cinder and Adam both dead, Emerald captured and Mercury MIA, I'd say Salem's original plan is pretty much done now.

Chapter 11 is where the battle of Beacon will end and I begin to get away from cannon. Also, don't worry about the lack of an omake this chapter, I haven't forgotten our mustachioed hero yet. I just wanted to wait until next chapter to finish it. I may think about spinning it off into its own separate story at some point in the future depending on how well it's received.

I'm still in the process of reformatting my old chapters as well. I have already posted chapter one and I should be able to add chapters two and three later on.

Just as a heads up, I modified the story of Neptune, Scarlet and Sage's deaths in chapter 3. It wasn't much in terms of wording, but it does have an impact on the story as a whole. **Potential Spoiler Alert!** I basically removed the ambiguity in the identity of Neptune's wife. He ended up marrying Reese Chloris, a character I plan on using more after I finish volume 1. I did that to avoid any confusion about Weiss' miscarriage as I never intended to make Neptune the father.

With my work schedule stabilized, I should be able to commit to a more defined schedule now. I'll most likely end up uploading something every 2 to 3 weeks on Monday depending on how fast I write.

I hope you guys enjoyed my little sneak peak at the true enemy for this fanfic. As I've said before, one of the biggest issues I have with cannon is the prevalence of human/ faunus being the main enemy. You could argue that Salem is Grimm based on her appearance, but she's just too human for me in both appearance and mindset. I wanted to retain a sentient enemy while at the same time making it absolutely clear that they are not human. Zanus is just one of several major foes we will see.

The main influence behind Zanus' design is actually from the Bible. Specifically, from Revelations 9:17-19. The others will likely be influenced by the Bible as well so if you want any ideas of what else I might come up with, you'll have to look for yourself. Just keep in mind that they won't look exactly like they are described their as I like to make the design my own.

That being said, thank you for reading and as always, please feel free to leave a review if you liked it or you have any advice as I am always hoping to learn from past mistakes. Until next time.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: RWBY and its characters belong to Rooster Teeth of Austin, Texas. The OCs however are mine.

Chapter 11

Ozpin's POV

Ozpin, Ironwood and Roland Arc look out the window to see the great beast slowly descend from the heavens. The creature's body like that of a massive snake covered in blood red, dark black and bright white feathers. It is close to 6,500 feet in length and it's body is around 1500 feet thick at its widest. The end of its body tapers off into a sharp whip like tail with six 300 foot long prismatic blade like feathers . Dozens of massive bone spikes ranging between 80 feet and 400 feet tall cover the body with strange orbs of black lightning resting atop the flat surface of the spires. The spikes seem to rotate around it's body, shooting arcs of lightning between each other.

The most terrifying feature of this creature though, is it's face. It's head is viper like in shape. but It has thousands of blood red eyes dominating the left and right side of its upper head. It's jaws is cut off abruptly about halfway down its snout., but you can clearly see dozens of rows of 200+ foot long razor sharp teeth covering the entire roof of its mouth. The rest of its head consists of four 450 foot long unhinged pincer like jaw bones with monstrous jagged fang like spikes which have the same black lightning orbs as the spikes on its body. The four pincers point inward toward a much larger orb at the center of its mouth which is so dark that it seems to consume the light around it.

Oobleck, who just seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, is the first one to break the stunned silence. "Quetzoral the Destroyer... A being considered by most to be a myth. According to legend, it destroyed all civilization outside of Menagerie and the four Kingdoms and allowed the Grimm to establish the Black Zone... This is bad Ozpin, really bad." The rest of the people in the room turn to look at Oobleck as he speaks, but Ozpin merely stares at the beast. "I know Oobleck, it's the reason I became the Wizard in the first place. In my first life, I failed to stop Salem from summoning this beast to our world. It is the very reason I became the Wizard in the first place. I can never know death until Salem is defeated and this beast is destroyed." Ozpin says. Everyone's eyes widen as they never really knew the full story behind Ozpin's curse.

Ozpin averts his gaze toward the broken Moon. "Many people believe that life originally began here on Remnant, but that is not the case. Before our civilization, this world was merely a small outpost built to support a larger colonial world called Azura. Humanity originally came here from a distant planet known as Earth. They left Earth long ago, as tens of thousands of years of reckless exploitation had rendered to world completely uninhabitable. For nearly two hundred and fifty thousand years, humanity migrated from planet to planet in an endless cycle of destruction. First, we would use weapons of untold destruction to destroy any life that existed on the planet and any ability for the planet to sustain life on its own. Then we would use advanced Terraforming technology to transform the planet into a carbon copy of the Earth so we could inhabit it for as long as it had resources. When the world ran dry, we would abandon the planet taking the devices necessary to sustain life with us and leaving behind a desolate husk.

"Hundreds of worlds filled with life were destroyed this way, even many worlds with Sentient life forms. Most of those peoples were eradicated, but there was one interesting world which housed a Sentient species which was capable of surviving the destruction. Rather than completely annihilate them, we assimilated them into our own culture. These people are what we now know as Faunus."

"When we finally came to Azura, we discovered the miraculous compound known today as Dust. We destroyed all life on Azura, just as we did on countless other worlds and recreated our own planet. This is where me and Salem come in. We were both part of a growing movement of Humans and Faunus who wanted to end this cycle of destruction. We had had the technology to live without destroying worlds for thousands of years, but they were quickly abandoned as it was cheaper and easier to continue as we always had. Salem and I both had different ways of doing things though. Salem believed the answer lay in finding more advanced beings and asking them for help, and I believed that the solution lay in Dust."

"She eventually managed to contact an interdimensional being known as "The Queen", who promised to help Salem end Humanity's cycle of destruction in exchange for becoming the Queen's host. I warned Salem not to agree, as I did not believe the Queen could be trusted, but she ignored me. Salem agreed and the Queen came into Salem's body. The Queen did indeed stop humanity's destructive cycle, but not in the way we had hoped. She summoned Quetzoral, triggering a terrible explosion which shattered Azura and allowed the world to play host to a Grimm spawning world. The places that Grimm spawn in this world are not truly where Grimm come from, they are merely portals to the ruined colony of Azura. It was from there that the Grimm overwhelmed our world."

"I managed to create a small barrier zone around what we now know as Menagerie and the Four Kingdoms using a device similar in function to the barriers the Knight created to keep the Grimm in this zone to a minimum. That device has four keys, which are the four artifacts our schools defend. The only way to turn it off is to have all of the keys, which is the real reason the Queen wants them. I realized that I would never defeat Salem in my life time, so I created a device which allowed my consciousness to jump from person to person once they died. I came up with the story of the Wizard as a way to explain this to the people around me. After years of additional research, I found a way to create a power to enhance the natural strength of up to four young female warriors, the first maidens, and made them the guardians of the four keys." Ozpin says, leaving everybody in stunned silence.

Ozpin looks at the Quetzoral carefully. "The beast is indeed strong, but it is only a shadow of its former self. It's appearance is not a curse, but a blessing. We now have a chance to destroy the creature before it can become the unstoppable destroyer it once was. This is why I believe it's appearance shows just how desperate she truly is. She is putting her ultimate trump card in harm's way." Ozpin says. He directs his attention to the Comm link, which had been tuned in to the members of his cabal as well as the future refugees for the entire conversation. "Mr. Arc, I know how to destroy this creature, but it involves a lot of risk."

Snow's POV

Snow looks around at the stunned faces of Teams RWBY and JNPR, as well as Teams SSSN and CFVY, who they had picked up a little earlier. The teens are clearly struggling to digest everything they just learned from Ozpin. Snow shakes off her own confusion and clears her throat to get everyone's attention as she turns the Comm Link off. "That information does not leave this bullhead, understand?" Snow says. The teens just nod as their entire world has just been turned upside down. Sun, Blake and Velvet are especially quiet as they try to process the idea that they are technically alien life forms.

The Knight's POV

A bullhead decloaks as it hovers above the monsters tongue. The Huntsman and five Huntresses jump out of the aircraft the second it lands. Juniper looks at her son in shock before she says "You didn't throw up?" Firestorm grins at her and says "Yeah, he's kinda outgrown his old 'Vomit Boy' moniker. Ren taught him a meditation trick to control his air sickness." Juniper snickers at the mention of her son's nickname. "Remind me to get him to teach our Jaune, the twins and my husband how to do that. You have no idea how humiliating it is to explain why all our airships have Vomit Disposal Units on them." The Knight, who seems slightly irritated by his mother's amusement, clears his throat to get everybody's attention as the bullhead recloaks itself and departs.

"Alright, according to Ozpin, this Grimm has 2 secondary hearts located toward the left and right side of the center of its body along with its primary heart just below the throat. If we try to destroy the primary heart, it'll regenerate before it can bleed to death due to special regenerative compounds housed in the secondary hearts. If we only destroy one of the secondary hearts, the other one will regenerate it, but if we take both hearts out within two minutes of each other, they'll stay destroyed. Then we can destroy its main heart and kill it. We'll have to split up into teams of two in order to pull this off. I should be able to destroy the primary heart, but I'll need time to build up enough Aura, so my wife will have to defend me in the meantime." He says before turning the other four women. "My mom and Valkyrie will have to destroy the left heart while Shadow and Raven goes after the right. When the two secondary hearts are gone, call Firestorm so she can tell me to let loose, since I probably won't be able to focus on anything other than my attack in the mean time. We don't have any time to waste so let's move out." He says. The teams of Shadow/Raven and The Knight/Firestorm move out, leaving Valkyrie and a misty eyed Juniper Arc behind.

Valkyrie's POV

Valkyrie notices a tear in Juniper's eye as she watches her son depart. "You alright Mama Juni?" Juniper jumps in surprise, having completely forgotten the Pink Bomber was there. She just smiles and says "I'm fine, I just wish I could have seen what Roland, Pyrrha and Ozpin had earlier in his life." Juniper says as the two women depart. "He really is a great guy! I can't tell you how many times he's saved my life." Valkyrie says cheerfully. Juniper smiles wider upon hearing that. "I always knew that he was strong in an emotional sense, you don't survive a childhood like his unless you have a serious passion for life after all, I just never imagined he would become a powerful warrior as well." Juniper says before shaking herself out of her regrets.

Juniper clears the tears from her eyes and says "Alright, that's enough listening to an old woman lamenting about past mistakes, I want to know more about you. I already know plenty about Ruby and Yang, having known them for their entire lives, but you're a bit of a mystery to me. From what I've seen, the kids seemed extremely shocked when they found out you had a child with my son. From what I've learned, your younger self and that Ren boy seem to be connected at the hip. So what's going on there?" Juniper asks.

Valkyrie groans in annoyance at that observation. "Mini Nora has a huge crush on Ren, but she's too scared to do anything about it. She and her Ren are orphans just like me and my Ren were. From the age of five, all we had in this world was each other. She's afraid she might scare him away if she makes a move on him. She doesn't understand that he's not going to be single forever. Eventually, one of the girls around us is going to look that blue eyed dork in the eyes and realize just how great he is, leaving her to spend the rest of her life alone because she's cursed to lose everyone she ever loves." Valkyrie says as a flash of understanding seems to come across Juniper's face.

"You mean Magenta eyes right? Ren's eyes are Magenta." Juniper asks as she puts her hand on the woman's shoulder, causing Valkyrie to freeze on the spot. "Well yeah, that's what I said after all." She replies as she begins to sweat. Juniper puts her hand on Valkyrie's shoulder and says "You're in love with my son, aren't you?" Valkyrie just starts to tear up as the feelings she tried so hard to bury begin bubbling to the surface. After a few seconds of silence Valkyrie slowly nods. "I have been for a while now... ever since that crazy night we shared together. I've just forced myself to ignore the feelings..." She says before taking a deep breath.

"I have no choice, everyone who truly matters to me ends up hurt or worse.. I lost my parents so early that I can't even remember them. For years it was just me and Ren, but then we came to Beacon, and we met Jaune and Pyrrha. Pyrrha was one of the best people I ever met, she was the sister I never had, but she was killed by Cinder when Beacon fell... Eventually I started getting closer to Ruby, I felt like I finally had a sister again, but she died too."

"Then I had one of the worst days of my entire life. Signal Academy had pretty much been burned to the ground, but I thought I could still save it. I blindly rushed into a horde of Grimm, but I was overwhelmed. When I thought it was over, Ren managed to show up out of nowhere. We fought for hours and eventually, a bullhead showed up, but it only had room for one of us. I was about to volunteer to stay behind, since it was my fault we were in this mess anyway, but Ren knocked me out with Storm Flower and tossed me onto the airship. We never found his body, all that was left was one of his bloody pistols."

"A few months later, Jaune and I ended up getting together and I fell in love with him. I was so terrified of losing him to, so I squashed my feelings down to protect him. When he started dating Yang, I thought the feelings would go away, but they never did..." Valkyrie says.

Before Juniper gets the chance to say anything, a massive swarm of 6 foot long ant like Grimm. They have heavy white segmented bone armor with a large sail like crest bone covering their spines. They have 2 sets of pincers as well, a lower set which is around 1 foot long and an upper set of serrated pincers which are about 2 and a half feet long. The only exposed part of their bodies seems to be the black spots surrounding their glowing red eyes. Their most distinguishing feature though is the glowing moss covering their bodies, bathing the area in an eerie green light. Valkyrie grins at the sight of the creatures, happy to have a distraction. "Pincers! I love smashing these guys! Looks like we'll have to fight our way to the heart. Let's go!" She says before leaping into the fray, hammer at the ready, completely unaware of the flashing light on her scroll."

Firestorm's POV

Firestorm stands there in shock after accidentally hearing Valkyrie's heart filled confession. Tears begin streaming down her face as she feels sorry for the woman. She looks over to her husband, who had apparently heard as well as he was tearing up too. "Damnit Nora... Why didn't you just tell me." He says quietly. He looks up and sees a terrified expression on his wife's face. "I'm not going to leave you Yang, we've been through way too much together. I just wish there was something I could do." The Knight says before shaking his head to regain his focus. "It doesn't matter right now though. Judging from the sound of it, they've encountered resistance, so we should stay on guard." He says before pushing on off. If he had stuck around, he probably would have been slightly concerned by the salacious looks on his wife's face. "I think I have a couple ideas." She says, licking her lips as she stares at her sweaty husband. "Hope you don't wear yourself out too much, cause your gonna have a long night ahead of you." She says before marching on.

Shadow's POV

Shadow and Raven are silently walking down a large tunnel which leads to their destination. They exit the tunnel and come into a large cavity with a 30 foot tall heart in the center. The heart bathes the entire room in a red glow as it pumps massive amounts of blood throughout the creatures body. "Well, that looks like the heart. I guess we just have to wait for the signal." Raven says. Shadow begins shifting uncomfortably, clearly on edge about something. "I don't like this. We should have had a lot more resistance on the way here. The others have been fighting through hordes of Grimm but we haven't found a thing." Shadow says. "That probably means there's something bi-" Raven says until a large rumbling noise interrupts her. The women turn to the source, only to see a massive Rhinoceros Beetle like creature. The monster stands at about 40 feet tall, 30 feet wide and 140 feet long. It has two massive 80 foot long horns with two smaller blade like teeth on the end of each horn facing inward to resemble a massive jaw.

"Great, a Vanguard. I thought these things stayed in Menagerie, how did it get here?" Raven says. "No idea, but I guess a class 4 Titan Grimm would definitely make a good guard. Let's show this thing what a Half Grimm Grimmsbane and a Spring Maiden can do." Shadow says as she draws her weapon. "I like the way you think." Raven replies as she draws her massive Odachi with a white blade.

Qrow Branwen's POV

Qrow Branwen, the Arc sisters minus Violette and Marcella, Doctor Oobleck, Taiyang Xiaolong and Glynda Goodwitch stand at the edge of the Emerald Forest with a few dozen other huntsmen and huntresses as the ground begins to rumble. Qrow let's out an exhausted sigh. "Looks like the Grimm got over their fear. We can't use artillery this close to the school, so we're gonna have to do it the old fashioned way."

All around them, trees begin to collapse as a herd of Goliaths march forward in a straight line, demolishing anything in their way so the other Grimm can have a clear path. The fighting starts in the blink of an eye as hunters rocket toward the approaching horde of Goliaths, Ursa, Beowolves, Boarbatusks and Deathstalkers. Qrow looks to the skies and sees a group of Menuras approaching the battlefield. Qrow grunts in annoyance. "Of course we get some of those things. I'm gonna have to handle them too, since I'm the only one who can fly..." He says. He leaps into the air, narrowly dodging a charging Boarbatusk in the process. He transforms into a crow and heads of toward the advancing Menuras. They begin firing energy beams at him, but he dodges them effortlessly as he reaches the first of the dragonfly like grimm. He transforms into his human form, mechashifts his weapon into a scythe and effortlessly slices through the leaders neck without even losing momentum before shifting back into his bird form and dodging an energy beam with a barrel roll.

He climbs up into the sky as he dodges more energy beams until he's about seventy feet above the second Menura, then he turns human again and rockets down toward it, letting gravity help him deliver a strong blow to the neck, decapitating another one. He continues doing this 3 more times, leaving only a single Menura left. As he begins his descent one last time, but this time, his arm gets grazed by one of the energy beams. "CRAP!" He yells, but he continues his descent. This time, he chooses to land on the last Menura, hoping to crash it into the ground the same way his great nieces did. As he finally hits the creatures back, he looks to the left and spots yet another Dragon. "Gah! How many of these things do you have around here Salem?! I'm in no condition to f-" Qrow yells until he hears something loud flying through the air above him, clearly on a collision course with the creature.

Qrow takes a second to observe the falling object before smirking in amusement. "You always were a crazy one." He says as the "meteor" screams "AH' CAME IN LIKE A WRECKIN BALL!" Before slamming into the creatures skull at Mach 1.5.

Marcella's POV

Marcella's launch pod manages to nail the Dragon in the head with enough force to crack the creature's skull, knocking it out in the process. The pod pops open on collision and Marcella jumps out of it, grabbing the creature around the neck as the pod falls to the ground below. "Oh my, where's my sense of Southern Hospitality gone? I'm sure yer probably hungry after a blow like that." Marcella says before reaching into a brown satchel in her belt and pulling out a 3 inch wide silver ball with a grenade pin in it. "Ya probably won't be able ta open yer mouth on account of bein unconscious an' all, so I'll just have to pry it open. Gonna need ta have both mah hands for this, so I hope ya don't mind if feed ya like a momma bird." She says before puts the grenade in her mouth and uses her mechanical arms to pry the creatures mouth open. She spits the grenade down it's throat, pulling the pin out with her tongue, and closes the creatures mouth again.

"Hope ya like mini Anti-Gravity dust bomb." She says before using her flamethrowers like a rocket to launch herself toward Qrow. She grabs the old man by the waist and says "We should probably amscray right 'bout now, that things gonna light this place up like it's New Years day." The two rocket away as the bomb explodes, blowing the dragon to bits in the process. "Thanks for the save, but we still need to deal with the Men-" Qrow says before a smaller explosion engulfs said Grimm in a ball of flames. Qrow smiles for a few seconds, but then a beam of blue energy hits Marcella, causing her to glow blue in the process.

"What the? Ah man, ah ain't feelin so good." Marcella says before she falls unconscious. Qrow wraps his arms around her body, unknowingly coping a feel of her large assets in the process. A chill travels up his spine as he feels like he just incurred the wrath of an angry goddess. He can also feel a massive amount of killing intent from some other unknown source.

Winter's POV

Winter grinds her teeth as she sits in an office on the other side of Vale, watching as her husband unwittingly grope Marcella through the camera of an aerial surveillance drone. The logical part of her is fully aware that this is a life or death situation and he likely didn't even realize what he was doing it. Unfortunately, pregnancy has a tendency to override the logical side of the brain. "That stupid, incorrigible, pathetic swine!" She yells. "How dare he grope her like that! The only breasts he should be groping are mine!" She continues before abruptly remembering where she is.

Her face turns neon red as she looks to her right to see the amused smirk of Ozpin and the shocked expression of General Ironwood. "I-I'm sorry General, I have no idea what came over m-" General Ironwood raises a hand to silence her and says "I completely understand Winter, your body is going through a period of significant changes right now. It's perfectly normal for your hormones to get out of control." Winter sighs in relief, but she is still blushing profusely from embarrassment.

They all hear a gnashing noise, so they turn their attention to the only other person in the room. Roland Arc. The normally jolly scion of the Arc family is absolutely livid as he watches Qrow grope his daughter. "You little... I'm gonna enjoy plucking your feathers and frying you up like a chicken, you perverted old bird." Roland says as he seethes in rage. Winter looks on with concern as Ironwood and Ozpin chuckle.

Qrow's POV

His sense of foreboding his quickly crushed as he watches in fascination as the rest of the woman's mechanical arms begin to turn to flesh before his eyes. Her skin begins to take on a smooth, almost metallic texture as the power of the Grimmsbane begins to transform her body into something totally new. After a few seconds the transformation is complete. Her body looks relatively unchanged, aside from her newly regenerated arms, but something still seems different. Her skin seems shinier than usual and she feels a bit heavier built. Qrow shifts her in his arms, carrying her bridal style before pulling a cord behind his cape to deploy a parachute. After a few minutes, he lands right in front of the rest of the Arc sisters minus Violette and Taiyang Xiaolong as Marcella final wakes up. When she opens her eyes, Qrow is shocked to see that her left pupil has turned bright red. The eye also has two black lines in the center of her eyeball, one going vertically while the other goes horizontally.

Marcella's POV

Marcella wakes up and immediately notices a difference in her body. Her eye sight seems much more powerful and she seems to have some sort of built in HUD system. She notices a strange feeling in her arms and looks at them, only to be amazed as she sees that her forearms have somehow grown back. She also takes note of the slightly metallic qualities of her skins. Before she can continue admiring her transformation, she finally notices exactly where Qrow's hands are. Not only is he groping her breast with his right hand, but his left hand seems to be latched on to one of her butt cheeks. She grins suggestively at the old man. "Oh my, Ah seem to have attracted the attention of a married man! Still, if yer gonna feel me up like this, can ya at least take me out ta dinner first?" She says, throwing in a seductive wink for the fun of it.

At first, Qrow seems confused as the Arc sisters begin laughing. Taiyang seems even more amused as tears of laughter go down his cheek and he struggles to breath. He also seems to be holding his scroll to record the whole thing. Eventually, his eyes widen as he realizes where his hands are. He looks like he's about to flirt back until he remembers that his wife is most likely watching. His eyes grow even wider as he begins to fear the wrath of his pregnant wife. He drops Marcella on the spot and looks toward the camera drone. "Th-this isn't what it looks like Winter! I swear I wasn't trying to feel her up!" He yells at the camera.

Marcella seems slightly annoyed by Qrow dropping her, until she remembers who else is likely watching them as well. "Oh man, you don't even know the best part of this." She says, causing Qrow to look at her in confusion. She just grins like a Cheshire cat before she turns to the drone and says "Hi daddy! Don't worry about me! I'm all good now." Qrow's skin pales as he realizes that Roland most likely saw what happened as well. Roland may seem like a giant teddy bear most of the time, but the thing about bears is that they're really dangerous when you piss them off. Qrow instantly transforms into a bird and flies away, likely in an attempt to hide from both Winter and Roland. "Oh Monty, Raven is going to love this." Taiyang says as he ends the recording. "Do me a favor and send me a copy too, Vi and Mom probably want to see this also." Blanc says.

Marcella goes back to looking at her arms in wonder. "Ah can't believe ah got mah arms back. How is that even possible?" She says. "Well judging by the blue glow, I'd have to say you have most likely become a Grimmsbane. I have no idea why your body seems to have changed though." Celestia says. "Still, we should probably get you back to Vale, you can't really do much without you weapons." Noella says. Marcella's eyes bug out as an insane thought comes into her head. "Mah semblance..." She says. She closes her eyes and tries to imagine left her arm as an aura cannon. A flash light consumes the arm and when she opens her eyes, an Aura cannon seems to have taken its place. The Arc sisters and Taiyang sit there in stunned silence as Marcella grins like a mad woman. "Mah semblance changed me. I used to be able to sync my mind up with weapons, now I am one. This is awesome!" She decides to test it further by imagining a jet pack on her back. Sure enough, the device appears in a flash of light. She channels her aura into her jetpack and blasts off into the sky while the others watch in stunned silence.

She spots a particularly Nevermore with an 80 foot wingspan and decides to test her new power out. She lets her left arm shift back to its normal shape and transforms her right arm into a massive gauntlet with air intakes that propel her fist forward using jet propulsion and charges at the large bird like creature. She blasts of toward the creature at mach 2 speeds, summoning a pair of goggles to keep the wind from blinding her, and cocks her fist back. Right before she reaches the creature's head, she fires up the jet engines in her arm and swings her fist at the point between the Grimm's head and neck. When the hit connects, the entire upper portion of the Nevermore's body implodes.

Marcella flies back to where her sisters are, turns her body to steel and slams into the ground, leaving a massive crater in her wake. The sisters watch as maniacal laughter comes from the center of the crater. "THIS IS AWESOME!"

Ironwood's POV

Ironwood, Ozpin and Winter watch Marcella's fight with the Nevermore in stunned silence. The silence doesn't last long though, as Roland quickly bursts into celebration mode. "HAHAHA! Two! Two of my girls become Grimmsbanes in one day! I can't believe it!" He says. He activates his scroll to call up teams RWBY and JNPR, Ozpin's cabal, the rest of the Arc family, Doctor Oobleck, Professor Port and the people from the future and loudly proclaims, "Let it be known that on this day, not one, but two of my daughters have ascended to the level of Grimmsbane! I need to apologize in advance to Glynda, because if the Grimm don't destroy Beacon, the resulting party certainly will!"

Ironwood shakes himself out of his stupor and turns to Ozpin. "Ozpin, did you know that the Grimmsbane process could cause such a massive transformation? I've never heard of a semblance actually being able to affect a person's physical body." Ironwood asks. Ozpin turns to Ironwood. "There is one person I know of whose semblance manifested physically, a young Longhorn faunus in Vacuo named Cordovan Calhoun. His semblance hardened his skin to an unimaginable degree as well as granting him rapid healing and super human strength. He was a particularly peculiar case seeing as his Semblance is only active when his Aura is not. We determined that he is actually much stronger without his Aura, so we sealed it away." Ozpin says before changing the subject.

"For now we need to focus on the task at hand though. How is your fleet doing at the moment? I can't imagine they're having an easy time distracting Quetzoral." Ozpin says. Ironwood walks over to one of the monitors and brings up a screen. He winces when he sees the numbers. "We've already lost about half the fleet stationed in the Emerald Forests. I'll need to call in the reserves if we're going to survive this. I just hope your plan works Ozpin." Ironwood says. "Have faith old friend, I'm certain Mr. Arc can pull this off." Ozpin replies. "That's part of the problem though. I've seen the way his younger counterpart fights Ozpin, I honestly can't believe he managed to survive this long." Ironwood says before bringing up a side by side profile of the past and future Jaune Arcs on his scroll. "I just don't understand how such an honestly weak individual can become so powerful." He continues.

Ozpin walks up to Ironwood and places his hand on the Generals shoulder. "James... Mr. Arc came to the school with zero combat experience and no knowledge of combat aside from the absolute basics. Despite his incredibly difficult childhood, he has managed to go from almost nothing to the middle tier of the first year students in a matter of 7 months, something that usually takes 5 years of training for most people. He is not weak James, in fact I can honestly say that he may be one of the strongest people I have ever met in the thousands of years I have spent on this world." Ozpin says. Ironwood smirks at Ozpin's response. "You always were the optimist weren't you?... I can't say I see what you do, but I guess the results speak for themselves considering what he becomes in the future." He says.

Valkyrie's POV

Valkyrie leaps into the air, narrowly avoiding a Queen Lancer's harpoon and throwing herself toward a medium sized Deathstalker. She slams her hammer into the creatures skull, crushing it underneath the massive amount of power behind her swing and killing it instantly as Juniper flies at the Queen Lancer and wraps her legs around its neck and throwing it into the ground with a sunset flip power bomb. The force of the impact is enough to shatter the creatures spine, severing the connection between its brain and body and leaving it paralyzed. She then flips in mid air and crashes down on the creatures skull feet first, killing it instantly. The two women look around their surrounding area until they are absolutely sure that is the last of the Grimm. Once they are sure the area is clear. Valkyrie lets out a whoop.

"That was awesome! I always loved watching you fight back in our world! Your fighting style is such an awesome mix of graceful movements and precise strikes and brutal take downs. You're the only person that I know who uses a truly weaponless fighting style, even Yang's Gauntlets have shot guns on them." She says.

Juniper smiles as the two continue toward their destination. She decides to take a second to look at her weapon as they move. "Yeah, to be perfectly honest, I've always thought of Os Conlidam as more of an accessory than a weapon. It does have spiked knuckles to put a little extra oomph into my punches, but that's really all it does. I just love the thrill of hand to hand combat too much to ever use any kind of ranged weapons. If I ever need to attack from a distance, I just use my Semblance or my maiden powers, but even then, I prefer to use those to throw my foes off balance so I can swoop in and destroy them." Juniper says.

"Well, whatever it is it works!" Valkyrie says happily before she puts her serious face on. "We should be getting close to our target. From what I've heard, Raven and Shadow didn't encounter much resistance until they reached the end, where they ran into a Vanguard. That means there might be a Titan Class guarding this heart as well." She says. Juniper just nods in response as they finally reach their destination. They can't see any titan class Grimm there, but they do find four Rapkars and a pair of Nucklevees. "Great... This is going to be a pain in the butt." Valkyrie says as she raises Magnhild. "Welp, guess it's time to finish this, let's go Mama Arc." She says and the two women charge at the creatures without another word.

Raven Branwen's POV

The two women land on opposite sides of the Grimm and take a second to analyze their foe. The creature is down to four of its original six legs, with the front right leg and the middle left leg lying on the ground. The left side of its horn tip is broken off and its missing its left eye has been destroyed as well. "Ugh, this is why I hate Vanguards, they may not be the fastest of the Titan Class Grimm, but they hit like a freight train and their armor is strong. Not to mention they regenerate" Raven says. "We've almost got this done though. We just need to take out another leg and it should be crippled. After that, we just need to get to the top of it and jam our sword into the gap in its armor where the head meets the body. Sever the spinal cord and it should be disabled as long as the weapon stays in, it'll push back, so one of us needs to stay up there while the other destroys the heart. You're sword is longer, so I think you should be the one to keep it down. Target the middle right leg, it's already weak from repeated hits." Shadow says. Raven nods and the two fly toward the creature once again.

The creature swings its horn to the left, hoping to take out Raven, but she manages to jump over the strike and land on top of its body. She rushes to the right side of the center of its body and jumps down just as Shadow charges at the leg from the front. Their blades connect and the leg comes off cleanly, causing the creature to fall to its side as the last leg is unable to support it's massive frame. Shadow jumps away and lands in front of the heart as Raven leaps to the top of the creature and channels all her strength into driving her sword into the creatures weak spot. The creature collapses on the spot as its body goes into healing mode.

Shadow's POV

Shadow lands in front of the heart and pulls out her scroll to call the rest of the group. "I'm ready on this end but I don't have a lot of time. Raven's disabled the Vanguard by driving her sword into the gap in its armor between its body and head so it's trying to heal. How close are you all to finishing this?" She asks.

Firestorm's POV

Firestorm kicks a spinning Boarbatusk into a charging Ursa Major before driving her fist through the skull of a charging Beowolf. They've managed to create a chokepoint around the brain using the bodies of hundreds of dead Grimm. "There's a lot of Grimm here, so we're gonna need help getting out, but I'm holding." Firestorm says as she converts one of her arms into an Aura Cannon and shoots three Lancers out of the air before changing it back to a normal gauntlet and punching an Alpha Beowolf in the gut hard enough to send its internal organs flying through the air. "Jaune should be ready to do this whenever you are so please hurry."

Juniper's POV

Valkyrie slams her hammer into the skull of a damaged Rapkar, killing it in the process and leaving them with one Rapkar and one Nucklevee. "We've encountered a bit more resistance than we expected. We've still got a Nucklevee and a decent size Rapkar to deal with. I don't know how long it'll take to bring them down." Juniper says. "We're out of time Juniper, I don't think Raven can hold the Vanguard much longer." Shadow says. Juniper just grunts in response. "Alright, just destroy the heart and get out of there. Me and Valkyrie will get it done before it can regenerate." Juniper says before she turns to Valkyrie.

"Destroy the heart, I'll hold these two off and then we need to rendezvous with Firestorm to deal with the Grimm that have them trapped." Valkyrie nods as she dashes for the heart. The two Grimm try to stop her, but Juniper channels her power into her semblance and lets out one of the most powerful screams she's ever emitted, stunning the two Grimm as Valkyrie lands in front of the heart and smashes it with her hammer. "Alright, the hearts down, let's move Valkyrie." Juniper says. Valkyrie gives the woman a salute and the two take off, leaving the dazed Grimm behind in the process.

The Knight's POV

The Knight is standing in the middle of the chamber in front of the nearly 400 foot long, 250 foot tall primary heart. His body is glowing bright enough to illuminate the entire chamber, forcing the Grimm that are attacking to flee. Firestorm stands there confused. "Well that was unexpected." She says as she starts to turn around. "Why would they r- JAUNE?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" She yells as she is forced to shield her eyes from the light the Knight is emitting.

A trail of blood is coming out of his left ear and his nose is bleeding at this point. "Making sure this thing goes down once and for all." He struggles to say. "If I don't survive this, tell the girls I love them." He continues. "MONTY DAMNIT JAUNE! YOU PROMISED YOU'D NEVER DO THIS AGAIN!" Yang screams. The Knight just grins as he said "Yeah, but I had my fingers crossed. I promised myself that I would do whatever it takes to save you all, even at the expense of my own life... and an Arc never goes back..." He says as he finishes channeling his energy. "O **N** H **I** S **WORD!"** He yells before releasing the energy to destroy the creature's heart completely. After a few seconds, the light fades and Firestorm finally looks at her husband, only for the entire world to stop as she watches him cough up a large amount of blood before collapsing to the floor.

Ozpin's POV

" _They did it, they actually pulled it off..._ " Ozpin thinks as part of the massive millennia old burden suddenly lifts itself from his shoulders. " _I had always thought that the Quetzoral would be the one loose end I could never tie up. I believed the beast was unkillable. I knew that Jaune would grow up to be a great warrior, but this is beyond even my expectations._ " Ironwood, Glynda, Winter and Roland stand in awe as they watch the creature flail in the sky.

"It's over..." Ozpin says, drawing their attention. "With the Quetzoral dead, Salem will have no choice but to pull the remaining Grimm back. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if she pulled most of the stronger Grimm in the four Kingdoms back to the Grimm Lands. This is most fortunate for us." Ozpin adds. "What do you mean Ozpin?" Ironwood asks. Ozpin smiles as he takes a second to revel in the feeling of victory. "With the threat of the Quetzoral gone, Salem is left with a massive hole in her defenses. The Quetzoral was the main reason I never tried a frontal assault on the Grimm Lands in the first place. It created the threat of mutual destruction. She will likely pull most of the elder Grimm and as many Titan class Grimm to her kingdom in order to protect herself. Meaning the Grimm threat to our Kingdoms will be considerably lessened." Ozpin says as a sudden look of realization crosses Ironwoods face.

"That would give us the perfect window to deal with the Black Zone threat!" Ironwood says. "Yeah, but it also means we'll have to reduce the troops we send there." Roland says. "If we send too many people, she might use the opportunity to attack, she's going to be a lot more desperate now that her main defense is gone." He adds, drawing a look of concern from Ironwood, Glynda and Winter. "That just means we'll have to remove Salem before we deal with the Black Zone threat. It also means that she will likely try to hasten the awakening of the Swarmers to create chaos in the Kingdoms in order to cover her retreat." Ozpin says. Ironwood's eyes widen as he realizes the gravity of the situation. "I'll set up a perimeter around the Swarmer Nest and start routine fire bombings on the region. That should slow them down at least. " Ironwood says. Ozpin just nods as he watches the beast begin to fall from the skies. His eyes widen as he realizes where it's descent is taking it. "Oh boy... Sorry Glynda." Ozpin says. Glynda looks at him in confusion before she looks back at the screen and realizes what Ozpin does. "UGH! This is going to leave a big mess to clean up isn't it?" Ozpin nods again as Glynda begins to get a migraine. "I'll arrange to evacuate the few people remaining there." She says before leaving the room in a hurry.

Juniper's POV

She and Valkyrie had just met up with Shadow and Raven and were struggling toward the main chamber while the Quetzoral fell from the sky when they all hear Firestorm wail "JAUNE!" Juniper's heart begins racing when she hears Firestorm's cry. She charges through the corridor cloaked in flames hot enough to incinerate any Grimm that approached her as she rushes toward the source of the noise, with Raven and Valkyrie following close behind. When she reaches the chamber, her heart drops into her stomach when she sees the Knight has turned deathly pale with blood streaming from his mouth, ears and nose. She screams in horror as the other women finally catch up.

"W-what happened?" Shadow asks as she rushes over to their location. "His stupidity is about to kill him, that's what happened. He did IT again. The same thing he did to kill that stupid Colossus in Atlas to save me and Ruby." Yang says. Shadow's eyes narrow at the Knight, who just chuckles weakly and says. "Yeah... sorry about that." Juniper just looks slightly confused as Valkyrie seethes in rage. "Jaune Arc, if you manage to pull through this I'm gonna smash your nuts with Magnhild!" She yells. "What are you three talking about? What did he do?" The three women go silent until Shadow finally decides to speak up. "He used the Martyr's Cross technique." Juniper's eyes widen and she looks at her son. They quickly narrow as the Knight begins to hope that he does die just to avoid his mother's wrath. "A-as much fun as this conversation is. C-can somebody get me t-to a m-medic? You c-can't murder m-me if I-I'm already dead." He says. The rage immediately vanishes as the women kick into high gear. Shadow and Firestorm grab the Knight under his shoulders while Juniper gets in contact with Ozpin."

Salem's POV

Salem watches in horror as her greatest creation comes crashing out of the sky. The rest of her cabal is a bit rattled as well. "No...NOOO!" She says as she slams her fist into the table. "M-my queen. What do you want us to do? How can we fix this?" Arthur asks. Salem rises and walks toward the window. She takes a second to compose herself before turning around. "We need to pull as many Grimm as we can out of the four Kingdoms and focus on defending the Grimm Lands. With so many of our heavy hitters gone, we're more vulnerable now than we've ever been. I need you all to get work finding as many ways as we can to defend ourselves." She says before turning to Tyrian Callows. "I need you to tie up any loose ends in the four Kingdoms. Leonardo Lionheart, Whitley Schnee and Roman Torchwick know too much about our operations. Kill them." She adds. Tyrian grins like a maniac. "It will be my pleasure." He says.

Shadow's POV

The six of them walk through a portal created by Raven at Ozpin's location as a group of medics rush after the Knight. Roland and the others are clearly alarmed by his condition. "What happened?!" Roland shouts. Juniper turns to Roland with fire in her eyes and says "You're idiot son used the Martyr's Cross technique to kill the Quetzoral, I wonder where he could have learned that technique?" She says in her diabetes inducing voice. Roland's eyes widen in fear as he says. "I-i-in all f-fairness, I-I never thought he w-would actually u-use it." Roland says. Juniper growls at him in response before she says "I'll kick both of your butts later, right now I just need to make sure he survives." Juniper says as she, Firestorm, Shadow Roland and Valkyrie take off.

Glynda's POV

Glynda comes back into the room a few seconds later and says "We finished the evacuation, let's just hope it doesn't do too much damage." Glynda says as they all turn to the monitors.

Marcella's POV

Marcella flies through the air in her jet pack as she watches the Quetzoral fall. Her eyes widen as she realizes where it is going to land. "Uh-ohh." She says as she watches the massive beast fall toward Beacon Academy. "This ain't gonna be pretty." She says. A few seconds later, the creatures corpse crashes into the main building of Beacon Academy, crushing the building under its massive frame and causing the ground to shake violently enough to bring the rest of the academy down with it. Marcella looks on at the scene before her and says. "Well, at least it can still be rebuilt." The Emerald Forest cliffside begins to rumble as if it were responding to her words. "Me and mah big mouth." Marcella says as she watches pieces of the cliff begin to fall.

Glynda Goodwitch

Glynda watches on in horror as the Emerald Cliffs begin sliding into the forest below, pulling the remains of the school along with it. After a few minutes of ground shaking chaos, the dust clears to reveal that the entire base of the cliff which Beacon used to rest on has slid into the forest, leaving behind a massive pile of rocks and rubble unsuitable for building on. Her eye begins twitching violently and the veins in her head look as if they are about to burst as she grits her teeth in anger. The others scramble away from her to avoid the eruption of Mount Goodwitch.

" **SON OF A-** " More debris starts falling loudly. " **CAN I PLEASE JUST HAVE ONE** -" One of the panels beeps loudly. " **-ING DAY WHERE ALL THIS SH-** " She slams her palms on top of a table in frustration. "- **OESN'T RESULT IN A MOTHERF-** " Ozpin drops his cane in shock at Glynda's tirade while she throws her hands in the air in frustration, tearing a few of the buttons on her shirt loose in the process. " **TIDAL WAVE OF ENDLESS BULL-** " An alarm on the computer blares briefly as Qrow flies in through a nearby window. As Glynda's bun comes lose from all her raging. " **THAT I HAVE TO CLEAN UP! I'M SO SICK AND TIRED OF HAVING TO DEAL WITH THE AFTERMATH WHEN SOME RANDOM F-** Qrow drops his sword in surprise. " **-IT! WELL GUESS WHAT?! I DON'T GIVE A FLYING SH-** " The monitor lets out another bleep. " **ANYMORE!** "

Glynda finally calms down and realizes what happened. She turns violently red from the sheer embarrassment of the situation. The embarrassment only intensifies when she notices the tent General Ironwood seems to be pitching. Qrow throws himself to the floor in a fit of hysterical laughter as the others stand there in a slack jaw stupor. "I'm sorry!" Glynda yells before dashing out of the room.

The Knight's POV

The Knight wakes up a few hours later feeling much better than before. He opens his eyes and all the good feelings immediately vanish as he sees the collective glares of his mother, his sisters, his daughters and the rest of the refugees from the future. He chuckles nervously as Firestorm's eyes narrow on him. She roughly grabs him by the collar of his gown and pulls him up to her face with her bright red eyes and her glowing hair. "You stupid, selfish jerk! You swore to us that you would never do that again! You're lucky to be alive! How do you think we would have felt if you hadn't survived this?!" She yells before releasing him.

The Knight just looks at the angry women and says. "I did what I had to do. If I have to die so you all can live then I'm fine with that. You're the ones that matter, not m-" He says only to be interrupted by a slap to the face from and enraged Valkyrie. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT! You're just as important as any one of us and you know it! Did you ever stop to think how Vyra would feel if she came here only to find out her daddy was dead! Did you stop to think about what it would do to me?! You're all I have left of first family I ever knew!" She screams. The Knight begins to feel terrible as he remembers the conversation he overheard earlier. He hears a sob and turns to the bed next to him, only to see his twin daughters crying.

"D-do we really mean so l-little to you daddy?" Raven says. "W-would you really j-just abandon us just so you c-can go play hero?" Violette adds as the Knight's heart breaks. He begins crying as well as he looks over at his daughters. He leaps from the bed, ignoring the protests of his mother and sisters and pulls his daughter into a tight hug. "You have it all wrong girls. I did this for you. I had to make sure that monster died because I knew it would hurt you if I didn't" The Knight said.

"Cut the crap dad, we both know you didn't need the Martyr's Cross to end that! It may have taken a few extra minutes to charge up, but we all know they could have handled it. You just didn't have confidence in them." Summer says as she starts to cry as well. "You would have left me as an orphan just to feed your ego." The Knight stands there in shock as he realizes she was right. He gets out of the bed and rushes over to Summer, pulling her into a hug as she begins crying even harder. "I-I was s-so scared! I-I can't l-lose you daddy! I-I just can't." She says as The Knight shushes her. "It's alright Summer, I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere. I screwed up, I promise you I won't be that reckless again." At this point everyone was crying. "I just wish there was something I could do to make up for this." He says, not even noticing the devilish smirk that came up on his eldest sister's face. "Now, now you just get back into bed and rest. We need you in top shape so we can all take turns sparring with you." She says evilly, sending a chill down the Knight's spine.

"Alright girls, we need to let Jaune and Raven rest now. Come on, time to go." Juniper says. They all leave the room, with Firestorm turning out the lights as The Knight got back into bed. He was briefly surprised when his twin daughters came and snuggled in on his sides, but he just smiled and pulled the covers up so the three of them could get some sleep.

'

Omake 2: The Ultimate Mustache part 2

Professor Port's POV

Professor Port barely manages to stand up. His uniform is in tatters and he is covered in bruises, but throughout everything he has endured, his glorious mustache remains unharmed. It begins to quiver and shine as Professor Port gains a manic twinkle in his eye. "ENOUGH! You are indeed a worthy adversary Edgar, but I grow tired of these games." Port says. He looks down at the ground dramatically as he says "I swore to myself that I would never use this attack again, but it would appear that you leave me no other choice. May Monty have mercy on us all" Professor Port squares his shoulders and gets into a squatting position as the Beast watches his every move. He raises his left arm and centers his left hand just above his enormous belly with his palm facing toward the sky. He then places the elbow of his right arm in the center of his left palm before bringing his right hand directly in front of his face with his palm facing away from his face. As he tucks his thumb into his palm and turns his right hand to the right so that his index finger is closest to his face, his mustache begins to shine even brighter, driving the shadows away with his manly energy.

His eyebrows raise dramatically as he shouts " **HEAR MY CRY OH GREAT MUSTACHIOED GODS! I CALL UPON THE POWER OF ALL THE GREATEST MUSTACHES IN THE ANIME MULTIVERSE! LEND ME YOUR POWERS OF MANLINESS AS I ATTEMPT TO VANQUISH MY FOES!** "

Universe 60387

Dragon Ball Z Universe

Mr. Satan sits in the living room of his massive mansion when he hears the call of the Mustachioed ones. He bolts to his feet and mimics Professor Ports, much to the confusion of the nearby Majun Buu. Mr. Satan's mustache begins to glow brightly as he yells " **I HEAR YOUR CALL BROTHER PORT! KNOW THAT I, MR. HERCULES SATAN, STAND BY YOU IN YOUR HOUR OF NEED!"**

A few hundred miles away, Master Roshi stands on the beach of his Island in the same position as he yells " **I TOO STAND WITH YOU BROTHER PORT, MAY YOUR MUSTACHE GROW IN POWER AS YOU CONTINUE THE RIGHTEOUS FIGHT FOR ALL THAT IS MANLY!** "

Universe 2937

Full Metal Alchemist Universe

Alex Louis Armstrong stands in a Meadow as he also mimics Professor Port's position, his blonde Mustache glowing like a small sun. " **I STAND AS WELL, BROTHER PORT! MAY YOUR AIM BE TRUE AS YOU FIGHT FOR MEN EVERYWHERE!** "

Universes 62

Fairy Tail

Makarov Dreyer stands in position as he yells. " **MUUUUUUU!** "

Universe 57684

Bleach

Genryuusai Yamamoto stands in position as he yells. " **KAHHHHHH!** "

Universe 2334

One Piece

Whitebeard stands in position as well, yelling " **HOOO!"**

Anime Omniverse

The universes align to form a perfect handle bar mustache as thousands of Mustachioed warriors yell out in unison " **NAAAAAAAHHH!"**

Professor Port's POV

Professor Port looks at Edgar with a tear in his eye as his mustache glows with the light of a thousand suns. "I'm so sorry." He says in a voice filled with despair. His eyes pop open wide for the first time in years as he yells " **MUSTACHE ATTACK NUMBER 144! GIGA MUSTACHE CANNONNNNNN!** " A small beam of energy in the form of a mustache burst forth from his mustache, quickly growing larger until it consumes everything in the nearby area. The blast lifts Edgar off the ground and sends him flying into a nearby mountain, setting off a massive explosion on impact. Professor Port pants tiredly as he waits for the smoke to clear. When it does, you can see a massive mustache shaped imprint permanently cut into the rock. With his last bit of energy, Professor Port uses his mustache to launch himself toward the freshly marked mountain. He lands next to a large hole and sees Edgar lying broken, but still alive. "How many times do I have to tell you, Edgar is the one in the hole." He says before using his axe to collapse a nearby wall, thus sealing the beast off once again.

Professor Port then sits down as he sees a bullhead pulling up. The bullhead lands and a ticked off Glynda Goodwitch appears before him. "Seriously Peter? I thought we all agreed you would never do that again. It's bad enough there's a Mustache shaped marking in that field outside of Higanbana, now you decide to mark a mountain? There's no way we can hide this, it's too close to Vale, people are going to ask questions." She says. Professor Port is about to respond, but he passes out from exhaustion before he can say a word.

A/N: Well, there you have it. A lot of important things happened in this chapter. First of all, we finally know the truth behind Ozpin, Salem and the Grimm. This is just my interpretation of what could have happened, but I still think it fits. We also found out that Valkyrie really is in love with the Knight. That's certain to be an awkward situation, especially since the Knight and Firestorm seem to have overheard the conversation. Finally we have yet another Arc becoming a Grimmsbane. I decided to do this because I really liked the idea of turning Marcy into an organic machine like organism. She's still Human, she's just got machine like qualities as well. We also got to see Glynda Goodwitch go off the deep end, which I find hilarious. We also had some interesting fights leading up to Jaune almost killing himself by using a technique known as the Martyr's Cross, which amplifies a person's aura to levels far too great for their bodies to handle, resulting in the body tearing itself apart from the inside out. We also got the stunning conclusion to the first part of the Ultimate Mustache staring everybody's favorite Mustachioed Professor.

Who knows what's going to happen next? All I know for sure is that we have finally managed to shoot cannon out of a cannon. From now on, we are going completely independent from the story. I also updated some more chapters so I'm including a change log for that. Chapter 6 will probably come at a later date, I just skipped ahead to chapter 7 because it was important for setting up a big part of Chapter 12.

Story Change Log:

Chapter 4

-Reformatted.

-I chose to remove Ozpin's final part in that chapter because it is inconsistent with the background story I came up with for Ozpin and Salem.

Chapter 5

-Reformatted.

-I redesigned Juniper's weapon, Os Conlidam, as I mentioned last chapter.

-After I reread chapter 5, I realized I had created a conflict concerning Violette's Semblance. I removed the telepathy semblance from the story. Her actual semblance allows her to manipulate her mass as described in chapter 9.

-I also changed the part where Shadow reveals herself to Ghira, Kali and the Arcs a little. Basically, Shadow cries tears of blood rather than water.

-The Arcs will be going to a summer home in Vacuo after the battle of Beacon rather than Fort Arkin. They're avoiding the Fort for now since seeing it would likely traumatize Neo.

Chapter 7

WARNING: If you've never read this chapter, read it before looking at the change logs.

-Reformatted.

-I made a fairly substantial change to the story in terms of Jaune and Blake's past. It's important enough that you may actually want to reread the last part of the chapter pertaining to the "Wedding" and the part where Valkyrie tries to hook Jaune up with Blake.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: RWBY and its characters belong to Rooster Teeth of Austin, Texas. The OCs however are mine.

Chapter 12

Violette's POV

The Arc family is walking down the hall of the basement facility underneath the ruins of Beacon which miraculously survived the destruction as they head to bed. Despite the extent of her injuries, she seems perfectly fine now. The healing capabilities of aura are always amplified during the first 24 hours of becoming a Grimmsbane, so even her broken arm was fully healed within an hour.

She looks over to her younger sister Marcella and takes stock of her changes. She was a little peeved when she found out Marcy became a Grimmsbane too, thinking she was trying to steal her thunder, but she managed to squash that feeling pretty quick. She's still a little weirded out by her newly regrown arms and her slight metallic sheen though. It makes her wonder if her own body has changed as well. Of course, all this speculation was merely an attempt to distract herself from the elephant in the room, an elephant which Noella decided to release from its cage a few seconds later.

"I still can't believe he used the freaking Martyr's Cross..." Noella says angrily. Violette looks over to her father in rage as she remembers that little detail. "Did you teach our Jaune to use it? Or was that just something their Roland Arc taught him?" She asks. Roland just sighs before he says "There's no need for you to criticize me over that too. Yes, I did teach him to use the Martyr's Cross, just like I taught you Vi, and your mother and I have already had a "conversation"" He says before shuddering in fear as his wife looks at him angrily. "about it so there's no reason to get on me about that." The Arc sisters look ready to destroy their father, but Juniper raises her hand to stop them.

"As much as I hate to admit it, your father was right to teach him to use it. The Martyr's Cross is a very rare technique that most people aren't capable of using. The few that can use it are beacons of hope in an otherwise dark world. It's a risky move, but it can mean the difference between life and death for a Hunter and/or their allies when used properly... That being said, I would like you to go make sure you're little brother is fully aware of what the appropriate time to use it is. I don't want his pride blinding him like it did his older counterpart. You have my permission to drill that into his head however you wish Vi." She says, drawing a devious smirk from the eldest Arc sibling.

Before she can respond though, Qrow and Taiyang walk around the corner. Qrow's eyes widen in fear as he meets the enraged gaze of Roland Arc. "YOU! GET OVER HERE YOU PERVERT! I'M GONNA RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" Roland bellows as six of the seven Arc sisters start chuckling. Without saying a word, Qrow transforms into his bird form and flies away as the Arc Patriarch chases after him. "Uhh.. What was that about?" Violette asks. Marcella is rolling on the floor laughing at this point when Noella says "Qrow accidentally copped a feel of Marcy boobs while he was saving her from hitting the ground after the Grimmsbane transformation knocked her unconscious. His reaction when he realized what happened was hilarious, I'll have to send you two a video later." This triggers a new wave of giggles, with Juniper and Violette joining in this time.

After taking a few seconds to calm down, the Arc family finally arrives at their bedrooms in the base, with Roland catching up a few seconds later with a huge smile on his face. "So how was the bird hunt dad?" Noella asks. "Great! I always love a good beat down before I go to bed, it's a good way to unwind after a long day." Roland says. "You didn't hurt him too bad did you?" Juniper asks in an amused tone. "Ehh, nothing that won't heal while he's detoxing in the middle of Vacuo." He responds. Everybody else chuckles for a few seconds before they finally head to their rooms.

Violette and Marcella are sharing one of the larger rooms since the two of them need the most space. The two women get out of their armor and collapse into their respective beds, not even bothering to change into their pajamas. She looks over to her sister and smiles as she sees her admiring her new arms. She shifts one of them into an Aura Cannon and smiles before changing it back. "Ah still can't believe it! Who woulda thought the two of us would end up as Grimmsbanes?" Marcy says. Vi just smiles at her sister in response. "Hey Marcy?" She asks a few seconds later, drawing the attention of her sister. "Would you mind accompanying me when I have a little chat with our baby brother tomorrow? I want to be sure he understands the consequences of using the Martyr's Cross improperly." She says with a devious smirk on her face. Marcy grins like a maniac as she says "Sure thing sis, let's go ahead and get ta sleep, ah wanna be in top shape for this." With that, Violette turns out the lights and the two women go to sleep.

Juniper's POV

Just after getting a late breakfast, Teams RW_Y and _NPR sit in the stands of a training room as the Knight works on training his younger self to use his Semblance. Juniper Arc is standing to the side of the room, although nobody seems to notice her at the moment. Weiss seems extremely confused as she watches the two blondes stand side by side. "I just don't get it!" Weiss says, drawing the attention of everybody in the room other than Jaune and the Knight. "We've all seen how strong the Knight is and we know how weak Jaune is as well. How could he possibly have become anywhere near this strong? Everything I know about combat and the world says he just doesn't have what it takes to be a fighter, but here he is with his future self, a man who could possibly be the most powerful huntsman on the planet."

Juniper sighs as she understands where Weiss is coming from. She used to think the same thing before she met the Knight. It wasn't until she saw the Knight fight for the first time that she truly understood how he could be this strong. The fact that Weiss couldn't see that baffled her though. She's a very intelligent girl, how could she not see what they see? It was then that the answer hit her. Jaune must have not told his friends of his past. She steels herself as she walks over to talk to the young teens about it, knowing that Jaune would probably not be happy about her telling them this.

"Has he ever told you much about his childhood?" Juniper asks teams RW_Y and _NPR, drawing their attention toward herself. Pyrrha and Ruby frown at this question, but the rest of them are just confused. "I know that he spent most of his life before he turned 14 in and out of hospitals, but he's never told us anything specific." Pyrrha says sadly, shocking everybody but Ruby. "Yeah, he pretty much told me the same thing." Ruby says quietly.

Juniper frowns at this. Not telling your friends is one thing, but not telling one of his sisters is much worse, even if she was only his half sister. "His life was difficult before he was even born." She says in a somber tone. "That was easily the most difficult pregnancy I had ever experienced. The doctors were convinced that he would never be able to survive the birthing process. He had to be delivered by c-section since the placenta covered my cervix. To make matters worse, I had an accident at around my 29th week of pregnancy. The doctors were forced to deliver him prematurely as a result. He spent almost 6 weeks in an incubator receiving oxygen since his lungs were underdeveloped."

"Eventually, he managed to pull through, but about 3 months later, we realized that he wasn't growing nearly as much as he should. Apparently he had a condition which makes it difficult to build up muscle. He couldn't even manage to take his first steps on his own until he was five years old. It's one of the reasons I was so shocked by the amount of muscle he put on when I first saw him here at Beacon. He would have had to work three or four times as hard as most people to put on that much muscle. The same condition that makes it hard to build muscle also makes him resistant to atrophy though, so I guess he doesn't have to work as much to maintain it either."

"He collapsed when he was only three years old so we had to rush him to the hospital. That was when we found out that he had a very small heart, which had apparently begun to fail. The doctors were able to save him by giving him a new heart. He also had a fairly weak immune system, resulting in multiple infections throughout his life. One of the infections even forced him to use a wheel chair from the age of 8 to 14." Juniper says.

She chuckles weakly before she looks over to Blake, who had just walked up to the group a few seconds after she started talking, and says "That's part of the reason Jaune and Blake had that whole mock wedding in the first place. Blake wanted to make sure he got to experience everything life had to offer. Jaune even found a little stray black kitten and decided that it would be their daughter, Miss Fluffy Doodle. I was a little worried that Ghira and Kali might find it offensive that he chose a black kitten since Blake was a cat faunus, but they must have understood that he didn't mean anything by it. Kali actually th-" Juniper says before she is cut off mid sentence by the sound of Blake screaming in pain. Everybody looks over to see Blake clutching her head as her eyes roll back and she falls to the ground.

Blake's POV

Blake's entire world seems to shatter as she falls into a dark black void. She is suddenly surrounded by pictures of her and Jaune's shared past. From the mock wedding, to the kitten they adopted, and even the time they spent together at the White Fang protests flood her mind. An enraged five year old Blake appears in the void standing in front of her.

" _How could you?!"_ The little Blake screams. " _What kind of monster forgets her best friend?!"_ She continues angrily. "My..." Blake says as she struggles to pull her mind back together. " _He cared so much for us, but you just abandoned him since you were so afraid of your feelings!"_ Little Blake screams again. "I don-" Blake says before her pupils widen. The face of a mysterious grinning woman with long black hair and antelope horns wearing a half Grimm mask appears before shattering as Blake is brought into a dimly lit room. She looks to see Adam Taurus standing to the side as a 12 year old stares into the eyes of the same woman she saw earlier. Both Blake and the woman's eyes are pure white. Adam Taurus looks over to the older Blake and sneers.

" _It was so easy to play your emotions against you. Amelia barely found any resistance when she was removing your memories of that boy. You were just a weak, scared little girl, and absolutely nothing has changed._ " Adam says as he walks over to Blake, paralyzed in fear. The world around her fades leaving only him and Blake in an endless expanse of darkness. " _You're just a worthless little animal, you don't deserve to be happy. You deserve to be dead._ " He says as tears stream down Blake's face.

The scene changes yet again and a 12 year old Blake is sitting next to a pale, comatose Jaune Arc. " _Sure, it may look like you've won, but we all know the truth. The moment things start to get tough, you'll run away. You ran from your parents to the White Fang, you ran from the White Fang to Beacon._ " He says before a sadistic smile appears on his face as Jaune flat lines. " _And you ran from Jaune when he needed you most. You left him when he was at his sickest because you were too weak to face the thought of losing him._ " Adam says. Blake just stands there in shock as she watches her younger self run from the room a few seconds after the doctors revived Jaune.

The scene dissolves in front of her and she sees her younger self meeting a younger Adam Taurus. " _You came to me and begged me to take the memories away, and I obliged. You got to live free of your guilt and pain, and I got my second hand._ " The older Adam Taurus says. "No..." Blake says quietly. "NOOOOOOO!" She screams as she falls into the endless sea of darkness.

She wakes up with a jolt and finds herself in the school's infirmary in the middle of the night, surrounded by her sleeping parents and teams RW_Y and _NPR. She looks around until she spots Jaune staring out the window with tears in his eyes. Blake begins sobbing as she finally remembers him. She jumps from the bed, startling everybody else in the room, and throws herself at Jaune's feet, pulling his legs into a tight hug as she cries hysterically. "I'm sorry!" She wails in despair as everybody else stares in confusion.

"I'm so sorry I forgot you Jaune. I remember everything now! I was in the hospital room with you and you flat lined. I waited until the doctors revived you, but I was so distressed by the thought of losing you that I ran to Adam and begged him to take the memories away!" She says, surprising everybody in the room. "He had one of his friends take the memories away, but she also made me trust Adam over everyone else. She turned me into some brain washed servant all because I was too weak and stupid to face my feelings." She says before sobbing uncontrollably. Kali gasps and buries her head into Ghira's shoulder as she begins crying as well, while Ghira clenches his fists with enough force to bend steel. "Amelia" He growls as he recognizes the woman Blake was talking about.

Jaune pulls the Faunus girl to her feet and hugs her as hard as he can. "It's okay Blake, I'm here for you." Blake just looks into his teary eyes with a look of confusion. "H-how?! How can you forgive me so easily?! I was a coward! You're supposed to hate me!" She screams hysterically.. "Blake, we've been through way too much for me to ever hate you. I only ignored you because I was an idiotic child who had his feelings hurt. I'm right here, and I'm sorry to say that you're never getting away from me again." He says. Blake begins crying again as she buries her face into his shoulder. There's not a dry eye in the house at the moment, but the three remaining members of Team RWBY are also struggling with jealousy as they watch Blake continue to cry into Jaune's shoulder. Nora quickly dries away her tears and says "Alright, enough of the sappy stuff, we got a party coming up in a few hours. Let's just give Jaune and Blake some alone time until then, they probably got a lot of catching up to do."

Ruby's POV

"I still can't believe we did it. We saved Vale and we destroyed an Ancient Grimm who was responsible for nearly ending humanity." Ruby says happily as the two teams, minus Jaune and Blake, head back to their bed rooms. Pyrrha frowns as she remembers something unpleasant. "It wasn't a clean victory though... a lot of people died, including a few people we know..." She says somberly before turning to Weiss. "How are Sun and Neptune holding up? I can't imagine what it would be like to lose half your team..." She asks. A few seconds of silence pass as the teens remember what happened to team SSSN.

"Neptune's a bit shaken, but he'll be alright eventually. Sun's doing a lot worse to tell the truth though. He's convinced it's his fault that Sage and Scarlett are gone. They aren't the only ones suffering though. Arslan Altan and Reese Chloris also lost two of their team mates and May Zedong is all that's left out of Team BRNZ. Not to mention Penny also lost her team. Teams CRDL and CFVY had some close calls too. Fox is in a coma and Dove Bronzewing is in Intensive Care with heavy internal injuries. Sun said something about Haven having decided to combine what's left of teams SSSN and ABRN, but they have no idea who's going to be the leader since both Sun and Arslan's confidence in their ability to lead is shaky." Weiss says quietly. "Alright, that's enough of that! There's good stuff that happened too! We got four new Grimmsbanes from this too, including both of our older selves! Not to mention the Fall Maiden woke up after Cinder died." Nora interjects, hoping to lighten the mood a bit. It works to a degree, with all the people smiling softly as they reach their rooms in the Basement facility so they could go back to bed.

Shadow's POV

Shadow walks down the hall toward the temporary room shared by teams RWBY and JNPR at the crack of dawn. She arrives at the door and knocks on it a few times until it swings open to reveal a half asleep Ruby Rose. "AHH MONSTER!" She screams when she notices Shadow in her Grimm Form, waking everybody else in the room and causing Shadow to wince in pain. Shadow chuckles weakly and reaches into her pocket to engage her disguise. "Sorry Ruby, I've gotten so used to walking around like this that I forgot you girls are still getting used to my monstrous appearance." Shadow says.

Ruby's eyes go as wide as saucers as her brain finally registers who she was talking to. She frantically waves her hands in front of her face and hastily says "What?! NO! Shadow, I'm sorry! I don't think you're a monster, you just startled m-." Before Shadow raises a hand and says "It's fine Ruby, I know you didn't mean anything by it." Ruby sighs in relief as a smile appears on her face. "So, what do you need?" Ruby says as the rest of the girls settle down.

"We found somebody who will likely join us in our fight, but I'm going to need Blake's help convince her." Shadow says. Ruby looks at her in confusion and says "She's in the Infirmary right now, didn't anybody tell you what happened?" Shadow's eyes go wide in worry. "We were all busy dealing with the aftermath of the attack, is she okay?" Shadow asks. "She's fine, she just passed out in the training room because some memory block in her brain broke." Shadow looks at her in confusion. "Memory block?" She asks. "Yeah, somebody from the White Fang wiped her memories of her past with Jaune, didn't that happen to you too?" Ruby asks curiously. Shadow shakes her head and says "No, we didn't share much of a past. I met him a couple of times, but we never really interacted much. His parents didn't bring him to the White Fang rallies because they were afraid he would get sick." "Oh," Ruby says, "Well I guess we'll show you to her room then, we were all going to visit her this morning anyway, just give us a few minutes to get ready." Shadow nods as Ruby closes the door. She sends a quick message to Firestorm, who says she'll meet her at the infirmary.

Firestorm's POV

When Shadow and teams _NPR and RW_Y arrive, they notice something strange. Firestorm, Kali Belladonna and Juniper Arc are standing near the door to Blake's room chuckling and cooing while Ghira Belladonna sits in a nearby chair with an angry scowl on his face. Shadow quirks an eyebrow at this, and she's about to ask what's going on, but Juniper shushes them before beckoning them all closer. When they arrive at the door, Kali slowly opens it to reveal Jaune lying in bed on top of the covers and staring out the window with a smile on his face as he absent mindedly scratches the ears of Blake Belladonna, who is cuddled up next to him asleep. A loud rumbling noise can be heard coming from Blake, indicating that the cat girl is actually purring. Pyrrha and Nora coo at the scene as well while Ruby, Weiss and Yang glare at her in jealousy. Even Shadow seems to be smiling a little at this.

Blake opens her eyes briefly and sees the group at the door before shutting them once again. A few seconds later, her eyes go as wide as saucers and her face burns bright red as she realizes what she and Jaune were caught doing. She jumps out of the bed as if it were on fire, startling Jaune in the process, and stares at the people, mortified at what they caught her doing. This causes Jaune to look over in confusion. His face goes just as red as he realizes what the others had just seen as well. "This isn't what it looks like." Jaune squeaks, triggering an avalanche of laughter.

Kali gives off a mischievous smirk and says "Guess I'm going to be a Grandma too at this rate." The laughter, as well as Blake's blush intensifies after Kali's comment. Jaune's face just pales as Ghira pushes his way into the room with murder in his eyes. "WE JUST SLEPT TOGETHER I SWEAR!" He screamed, not even realizing what he was implying until it was already out of his mouth. Ghira let out a huge roar as he lunged toward the boy, only to be stopped as Juniper froze him to the ground mid leap. "Ghira, that's not what he meant. They were sleeping in the same bed, not having sex." She said.

"We're not like that!" Jaune yells in a panic, "We're not dating, we're friends." He continues, causing Blake to wince as if she had just been struck, followed by a look of confusion. Something that both Kali and Juniper quickly noticed. Kali just winced in sympathy as Juniper had to resist the urge to face palm at her son's obliviousness. Three of the other girls sighed in relief upon hearing him say that. "Alright, that's enough teasing for now, we got a pool party to get ready for! Besides, you need to save some for the Arc sisters, I recorded the moment and sent it to them." Firestorm says as she uses her aura to thaw out Ghira, causing Jaune to blanch as he imagines what they will have to say about them. Once Ghira was free, they all departed, leaving Blake on her own as she tried to understand what she had just felt.

Summer Rose's POV

"POOL PARTY!" Nora and Valkyrie scream as they run in to a large water park that Roland rented out to celebrate his daughter's accomplishments. The two pseudo twins rush toward the nearest pool, tear the clothing they were wearing over their matching pink two piece swimsuits and do a simultaneous cannonball as the others calmly strip down to their suits as well. Team RWBY, Coco, Velvet and numerous other women in the area blush heavily when they see Jaune take off his shirt. Coco and Yang both let out a wolf whistle while the rest of the girls eye him like a piece of meat causing said boy to blush as well.

Even Professor Goodwitch and Winter Schnee, who are both relaxing in a nearby hot tub in fairly conservative, but still tight fitting, purple and white one piece swimsuits begin to blush, with Glynda even licking her lips hungrily. She decides to stop when she feels the glaring eyes of her partner Juniper, who is sitting in a lounge chair on the other side of the pool in a normal black two piece bikini and a sun hat next to her husband, who is manning the Grill in swim trunks and a white t-shirt. Summer and Firestorm, who are watching from a second hot tub just to the right of Glynda and Winter, laugh as the younger version of her father clumsily falls into the pool. Summer is wearing a fairly small black two piece bikini, drawing the eyes of several passing men who are promptly scared off by a glare from Snow, who is wearing a White one piece swim suit similar to Winters. Most of the men don't even notice the two though as they are distracted by the top piece of Firestorm's swim suit, which is just barely a step above being a few strings of floss and a pair of bottle caps.

Blake, who is wearing a more conservative 2 piece bikini with a white half skirt on the back, walks over to the lounge chairs where Shadow and Kali, who are both wearing similar looking swimsuits are. Shadow's has a hole in the back for her tail, which is fully visible since she isn't using her disguise. Roland had made sure the place was private so she wouldn't have to worry about civilians. Blake sits down at the side of the pool and lets her legs rest in the water as she reads from her water proof scroll, having not wanted to risk damaging any of her actual books. Ruby, who is wearing a red bikini similar to Summer's and Yang, who has on a bikini which is just a step above Firestorm's, drag Weiss, who is in a white swimsuit just like Winters toward the pool and tosses her in, much to the Heiress' chagrin.

Summer looks to the side of the pool and sees Neptune, who seems to be as far away from the pool as possible, tries to cheer up a sullen looking Sun Wukong. She frowns for a second before getting out of the hot tub and walking over to the two of them.

Neptune's POV

"Hey, come on man, we both know Scarlet and Sage wouldn't want to see you like this! We're at a party! Cheer up dude!" Neptune says. Sun doesn't even acknowledge his existence as Summer walks over and sits down next to him. "I know what you're going through." She says as she puts a hand on his back. Sun just snorts before he says "You know what it's like to lose two of your team mates because you made a stupid call?" Summer looks down sadly and quietly says "I lost all three of mine." Drawing Sun's attention. "It hurts at first, but eventually you have to move on." She says. Sun just sighs. "Yeah, well it's going to take something drastic to cheer me up." Sun says as he drops his face to the floor.

Summer looks up when she hears a lot of murmuring near the dressing room. She smiles when she sees something that might do the trick. She grabs Sun's chin, points his head toward the dressing room, drawing Neptune's attention and mischievously asks "Is that drastic enough?" Sun and Neptune's eyes widen like saucers when they finally behold the glorious sight in front of them. The 3 of the 7 Arc sisters strut casually through a sea of drooling men wearing very sexy swim suits which show off their bountiful assets well. To the left, Noella Arc is wearing a small neon green bikini top about the same size as Summers and a small thong. To the right, Marcella is wearing a slightly more conservative bikini with a normal bottom, but the way her slightly metallic skins glows from the sun light makes her look angelic.

The most eye popping of the trio though is Violette in the center, who seems to be causing whiplash in men and women alike as her long, luxurious golden mane billows in the wind. She seems to be wearing a tight black one piece swimsuit with a split in the middle that goes down to the top of her stomach just at the bottom of her breasts with a fairly low cut top and a fairly narrow piece of cloth which shows off her large, well toned butt. Overall, the outfit leaves very little to the imagination despite covering her stomach fairly well.. For most women of her size, this would probably be a mistake, but Violette pulls it off amazingly. Her large breasts sway slightly as she walks, triggering nosebleeds from people of both genders as they ogle the massive 42 E orbs of flesh. Her long, thick legs also seem to draw in people's attention. Despite being on the heavier side, her skin is flawless, and she lacks any sign of stretch marks or love handles.

Neptune is drooling an obscene amount as he watches the women come their way, with his saliva mixing in with the blood coming out of his nose. Sun's reaction is a little more subtle, but he still has blood and drool coming down his face. She smirks seductively as she sees the boys reaction and sashays her way over as Noella and Marcella take a seat near Pyrrha, who is wearing a fairly conservative red and gold bikini. She arrives in front of the speechless boys and bends down, giving them a generous view of cleavage. "So how's it going boys?" She says huskily.

"O-oh, it's fine. I'm just over here enjoying myself, making precious mammaries that will last me a life time." Neptune says before he catches his slip. His eyes go wide and he nervously says "Memories! Precious memories!" As a mischievous sparkle appears in her eyes. "Yeah, Neptune even got his cell phone out of his rocket knockers- LOCKER! His rocket locker! So we can record everything. " Sun says as Violette stands back up, making sure that her breasts bounce a healthy amount in the process drawing Sun's wide eyes right where she wanted them. " Hoo boy, what's that suit of yours made of by the way? Mil- SILK!" Sun corrects himself emphatically as Violette's eyes light up in mirth. "A silk bathing suit? Are you crazy? Silk's not strong enough to hold up these babies." She says, grabbing her breast and shaking them in front of the boys. Neptune passes out from blood loss while Sun is too busy digging himself even deeper to notice. "Anyways, I'm about to go get a snack, anything you might want?" Violette says, leaning over so that her breasts are resting right in Sun's face. "Some melons would...be.. niii-" Sun says in a dazed state before he too passes out from blood loss.

"Man I love these things" Violette says as Summer bursts into laughter. "Alright Vi, that's enough tormenting those poor boys. Give them a rest before they bleed to death." Juniper says, although she seems to have a smirk on her face as she says it.

Yang's POV

Meanwhile, Yang is standing on the side of the pool when she looks over to Jaune swimming on the other side. She smiles mischievously and readjusts her top before diving in and swimming over to him quietly. She never even notices that her top came completely off as she hit the water. When she finally gets over to him, she comes up behind and presses her breasts into his back covers his eyes.

"Guess who?" She says in a sultry voice as Jaune goes as straight as a board when he feels her hard nipples on his flesh. "Y-Yang?" He says hesitantly. "Yup, got it on the first guess." She says as she lets go and gives him a little space. Jaune slowly turns around and looks at her, causing his eyes to nearly bug out of his skull and his face turns bright red. His nose bleeds profusely and Jaune Jr. rapidly responds to the glorious vision of a topless Yang Xiao Long. After a few seconds of staring, he comes back to reality and covers eyes.

"Y-Y-Yang! Y-you might wanna look down." He says. Yang looks at him in confusion at first before taking his advice. Her face goes just as red as his and she lets out a loud, Ruby-like "Eep!" of embarrassment as she covers herself. She searches frantically until she finds her top floating a few feet away. She grabs it hastily and puts it back on before swimming back to the part of the pool where Ruby, Weiss, Velvet and Coco are swimming. Jaune, on the other hand, swims the opposite way toward Blake and a glaring Cardin Winchester. Cardin, who was still angry about Jaune baiting him into provoking his oldest sister. Smiles as he notices Jaune's swim suit seems to have come loose. He smiles, thinking that he could get revenge by exposing Jaune to the rest of the world. As Jaune gets ready to exit the pool, Cardin grabs his trunks and allows Jaune to jump out of them. His entire world goes black a few seconds later when he is suddenly hit by something long and massive, producing a loud smack which draws the attention of everyone near the pool as Cardin is sent airborne.

Ruby's POV

Ruby looks over to the source of the sound and her eyes bulge, her jaw drops and her nose begins bleeding. "D-did Jaune just knock Cardin out with his junk?!" Yang yells in shock. Her nose is also bleeding as she admires the massive tower standing proudly in front of the Arc Scion. Coco and Weiss are mesmorized by the sight of his manhood as Ruby says "H-he could play baseball with that thing!" Velvet's irises seem to have narrowed to slits as she stares hungrily at it. She quickly slaps herself in order to get control of her mind back. Firestorm sees their reaction and chuckles. "He's still got some growing left to do by the way." She says mischievously, causing the girl's nose bleeds to intensify.

Pyrrha's POV

Pyrrha looks up and her eye's bug out as well as she sees her half-brothers massive dong. She leans over to a shocked looking Noella Arc and asks "Would it be wrong if I asked father for a paternity test?" "Not as wrong as it's gonna be when ah do it!" Marcella says from the opposite side of Noella, drawing incredulous stares from the two sibling. Marcella looks over to the duo and says "Hey, don't judge me! Do you gals have any idea how hard it is for me to find a man big enough to satisfy me? Vi was probably thinkin' the same thing judgin' by the look on her face." The two women look over to the eldest Arc sibling, who's face has turned bright red as she stares at the meaty tower in front of her with wide eyes and a slack jaw.

Blake's POV

Blake looks up from her scroll and quickly drops it in shock as she sees the monster standing at attention a few inches away from her face. Her irises narrow to slits as she stares hungrily at the beast in front of her, licking her lips as if she was looking at a plate of tuna.

Kali's POV

Kali's eyes widen in shock as she sees the impressive endowment the young Arc possesses. "Ehh, He's a little thicker but his father is longer." Juniper says from the side. "JUNI!" The red faced Arc Patriarch yells in shock and embarrassment as Kali, Juniper and Shadow all look over to Blake. They are all shocked when they see the young cat faunus' hand reach toward him with an open mouth and slitted eyes. Realizing what was happening, Kali quickly splashes her tea on her daughter in order to snap her out of her trance, while Juniper bursts into a fit of giggles and Shadow face palms from embarrassment. When Blake finally comes to, her face turns deep red as she realizes what she almost did. She quickly flees the scene, narrowly avoiding the puddle of drool coming from Glynda Goodwitch in the process. Kali takes off after her daughter, not even noticing the mischievous glint in Valkyrie's eyes as she stealthily pursues the duo.

Jaune Arc's POV

" _When did it get so drafty?_ " Jaune wonders as he stands there. He looks down and turns bright red when he realizes that his swim trunks are missing, he looks over to the pool and sees them floating next to an unconscious, face down Cardin Winchester.

Blake Belladonna's POV

Blake is pacing up and down the women's changing room as she experiences a mini freak out. " _WHAT WAS THAT!_ " She screams in her head. " _What just happened to me? It was like I was in some sort of trance! My brain was just overwhelmed with the desire to stick his massive, warm, delici-_ " She begins thinking as her eyes begin narrowing yet again. She slaps herself in order to snap herself out of it. " _Dear Monty, what's happening to me?_ " Her mind and body freezes as she hears footsteps.

She sighs in relief when she sees her mother turn the corner with a look of amusement on her face. "Well that was interesting." She says teasingly. "W-what happened to me?!" Blake screams. "It was like I turned into some sort of wild animal!" Kali chuckles before she says "That's actually not too far from the truth." Drawing an incredulous look from her daughter. A look of hope came across her face for a moment. "Do you know what that was?" Blake asks. Kali sighs before she takes a seat on a nearby bench. She pats the bench across from her, prompting Blake to sit down as well.

"I suppose it's time for me to tell you about the facts of life." Kali says. Blake is mortified by the direction of their conversation. "I already know that! I figured it out when I was twelve and I read Ninjas of L-" Blake begins before her eyes go wide, her cheeks turn bright red and she slaps a hand over her face. Kali chuckles and says "I always wondered what happened to my copy of the first volume. Regardless, that's not the talk we need to have, although it is related to it." She says, drawing a curious expression from her daughter.

Kali sighs before she says "Noir's books are pretty good at describing human romance, but she never really explored Faunus relationships. It's not that she didn't want to, mind you, it's just that she isn't willing to write something that she herself never experienced. That's probably why you aren't aware of the other aspect of Faunus biology." Drawing a look of confusion from her daughter. Kali sighs again as she realizes she's going to have to spell it out for her. "You're experiencing your first phase of Heat." Leaving Blake stunned. "Y-you mean like a c-cat?" She stutters as she struggles to understand what her mother is saying. "B-but, we're not animals! Just because we have animal features doesn't mean we do everything our animal counterparts do... does it?"

Kali chuckles at her daughters reaction, earning a scowl in response. She throws her hands up in mock surrender and says "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh, it's just that I had the same reaction when my mother told me." She calms down for a second before continuing. "When a female Faunus who has gone through puberty first experiences true love, it triggers a physiological reaction in them. From that point on, their minds go into a more primal state as they're body is overwhelmed by the desire to mate. Not all Faunus experience this mind you, it's mostly certain mammalian species of Faunus. You're friend Velvet would probably have some experience dealing with it too. "

"W-why didn't you tell me about this?" She asks tentatively. Kali sends a playful glare at her daughter and she says "Well I had intended to tell you on your 13th birthday, but somebody decided to run away." This caused Blake to let out a sheepish chuckle as her mother stood up to leave. " A mischievous smile comes to Kali's face as she exits the dressing room. "Oh, one last thing," She says, pulling Blake's attention to her. "A heat phase can only be triggered by someone you have intense feelings for." She says before giggling at her daughter's shocked look as she finally leaves.

" _I-intense feelings? W-what does that mean?! I don't have feelings for J-_ " She thinks before a montage of moments from their past plays through her head, such as the fake wedding, 'adopting' Miss Fluffy Doodle, and the many White Fang rallies they spent together before ending with her thinking about how sleeping next to him earlier in the morning. Her eyes widen in shock as she has a sudden epiphany. "I'm in love with Jaune..." She says quietly. She's so distracted that she never even notices the glee filled giggles of Valkyrie in the background.

Yang's POV

A few minutes later, Blake decides to join her friends in the pool, as she desperately needs to cool herself off. Before Yang can say anything, the group is distracted when Juniper leaps from her seat with wide eyes and dashes toward the entrance. They all to see what made her react that way, and what they saw chilled Yang to the bone. The Knight who was wearing a pair of blue swim trunks, had just walked in with his twin daughters, who were wearing matching yellow bikinis. Yang didn't even notice this though as her eyes quickly zoomed in on the bandages wrapped around Raven's torso. Juniper stops just before landing in front of the injured girl and carefully wraps her into her arms as Yang gets out of the pool as well. "Thank Monty you're okay!" She screams as tears begin going down her cheeks. Raven chuckles weakly and she says "It's fine grandma, he didn't hit anything major. The doctors said it won't even leave a scar thanks to dad's aura infusions."

The two are interrupted by a sniffle as they look over to see Yang on the verge of crying next to them. Raven smiles at her and says "Really, I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me mom." At this point the dam bursts as Yang breaks into tears and embraces the younger girl while everyone else smiles at the scene. Even Cardin, who had just woken up a few minutes ago, couldn't suppress the smile brought on by the touching scene.

Firestorm's POV

Firestorm looks over at the scene with a smile on her face. It's clear that the younger version of herself has begun to consider the twins her own, which she supposes is technically true seeing as they are the same person. A devious smirk appears on her face as she gets an idea on how to get rid of the kids while the adults throw a little party of their own. She walks over to the group and whispers something into the Knights ear that makes him blush profusely as he nods in approval. He walks over to Shadow, Snow and Valkyrie, who are all relaxing in a nearby hot tub as Firestorm taps Yang on the shoulder. "How about you guys have a sleep over with Summer and the twins tonight? I'm sure you want to spend some time with her after what happened." Yang smiles as the twins nod enthusiastically at the idea. "Great, now if you'll all excuse me, I got some things that I need to handle with my crew for now. I'll see you all tomorrow okay?" She says as Valkyrie, Snow, the Knight and Shadow all get ready to leave. "Okay Mom!" Violette says. She looks over to Summer, who rolls her eyes and gives her a shooing motion, indicating that she'll keep an eye on the twins for now.

Ruby's POV

Ruby wakes up early next morning and looks around the room. She smiles as she sees Raven curled up next to Yang, but she also gets a little irritated when she notices Jaune in the bed as well. Sure, they were separated by the twins, with Violette curled up next to him, but the sight of them looking like a happy family stirred up something in her. She wakes Weiss and Blake, who are sleeping in the cots next to her and points to the adorable scene. Weiss coos until she sees Jaune in the bed as well, stirring up a wave of possessiveness followed by confusion. Blake smiles too, until she sees Jaune's position. She starts to growl in anger, startling her team mates in the process. Blake realizes what she was doing and her face goes red as she looks over to her shocked team mates. "Sorry, I'm just a little cranky about being woken up." She lies before she is shushed by somebody on the other side of the room. The three girls look over to see Pyrrha recording the scene as Nora quietly squees in happiness. Even Ren seems to be smiling at the moment.

Yang's POV

Yang slowly opens her eyes and smiles as she sees her daughter Raven curled up next to her. She looks over to her other daughter and smiles as she sees Violette curling up next to her father. She looks up and meets Jaune's gaze as well, neither of them fully comprehending their situation, before they both close their eyes and smile. A few seconds later, both of their eyes open in shock and their faces turn beet red as the two of them realize they had spent the night in the same bed. Neither of them move though, and Yang is confused by the fact that she doesn't seem to mind waking up across from the Dork Knight. They hear a clicking sound and look over to the source as the twins wake up as well. They're faces go pale as they see their team mates taking pictures with their scrolls.

They jump out of the bed like it was on fire as the twins and their team mates chuckle at their reactions. "H-hey guys? What's going on?" Jaune says nervously. "Oh nothing, just sending some pictures to our sisters." Pyrrha says mischievously, causing Jaune to turn even paler as he imagines how much his sisters will tease him. Yang desperately tries to come up with a distraction so she can escape this embarrassing situation. "H-hey guys, how about we go see what our older selves are up to?" "No thanks," Ren says as Nora crashes back down to her cot. "I would rather get some more sleep." "You guys go ahead, I'm just going to take care of some business on my scroll right now." Pyrrha adds. "Alright, let's go see mom and dad!" Violette says. So Jaune, the twins and team RWBY leave the room while Summer is sleeping peacefully in her cot. Blake seems to be sticking a lot closer to Jaune and the twins, but Ruby, Weiss and Yang seem to be lost in thought as they head down the hall.

Ruby's POV

Ruby is walking alongside Weiss and her sister while deep in thought. " _Why did seeing Yang and Jaune in bed together leave me feeling so angry? This isn't even the first time this has happened. It seems like it just picks up at random. The only thing those moments have in common seems to be Jaune. They always seem to spike up whenever some other girl is too close to him... Am I worried that somebody's going to take him away from me? He's my best friend, he'd never abandon me like that. Yet the feelings remain. And why do I always feel so warm and fuzzy when he's close by? Why is this so confu-_ " Ruby thinks before she stops in her tracks her eyes go wide as she finally realizes the reason for her feelings. It seems that her partner and sister have had similar epiphanies as they both seem to have stopped moving with wide eyes as well.

Weiss' POV

Weiss is walking between Ruby and Yang as she thinks as well. " _What has been happening to me lately? Whenever Jaune ends up next to another woman it drives me insane. It makes no sense, it's almost like I'm acting like some jealous girlfr-_ " Weiss thinks before she also stops and her eyes bug out.

Yang's POV

Yang is also walking slowly down the hall as she processes her feelings. " _What happened this morning? I woke up sleeping in the same bed with Jaune, I should have been angry and humiliated. Why did it feel so right? I know that our future selves are together, the twins sleeping between us kind of makes that hard to miss, but that doesn't mean I have to be with him. They already said that anything that happens in this universe doesn't affect what happens in this one. The way I feel around him seems like I have a crush on him, but that can't be true. Sure, he's easy on the eyes, he's a great dancer, he's loyal to a fault, he can cook, he's hung like a horse and apparently has the stamina of one to boot, and he's got those deep blue eyes that I could just get lost in for da-_ " She thinks until she's finally hit by the truth.

Blake's POV

Blake is walking down the hall next to Jaune with a rare smile as well as a much more common heated blush on her face as she has finally made peace with the fact that she has feelings for Jaune. She keeps thinking about ways she can confess her feelings, but they all keep sinking into the more "Ninja's of Love" options. She has no idea what to do as she stops dead when she hears something that chills her to the bone. "I'm in love with Jaune/Arc/Vomit Boy." Ruby, Weiss and Yang say suddenly. Luckily, they were quiet enough that Jaune and the twins didn't hear them as they continued on their way. She turns around with her eyes wide in fear as she stares at her team mates, all of whom seem to understand the gravity of the situation they're in. They are so focused on each other that they don't even notice the brown haired, bunny eared girl standing in the hall.

Velvet's POV

Velvet is out wandering the halls early in the morning when she spots Ruby, Weiss and Yang standing in front of her with wide eyes. Her eyes go wide as saucers when she hears the three of them admit they have feelings for Jaune. " _WHAT?!_ " She screams in her head. " _They all like him too?! I had a feeling they might have, but I was hoping I was wrong. What do I do? Should I still pursue him?_ " She thinks before she sees Blake come over to the other three and suddenly realizes something. " _Oh Monty, what's this going to do to their friendship? I can't imagine what I'd do if me and Coco had a crush on the same guy... Maybe I should confess first. Then I'd end up with a good boy friend and they wouldn't have to put their friendship in danger. Sure, it might hurt for a little while, but at least they'll still have each other. Yeah, I have to do this, for their sake and mine._ " She thinks before she spots Tai Yang and Qrow.

Blake's POV

"Y-you three like Jaune too?" Blake says, drawing the attention of her three shocked team mates. "Wait, what do you mean by too? Don't tell me you also have a crush on him!" Weiss says, causing the Faunus girl to blush. Weiss buries her face in her hands and screams as she tries to process the fact that their whole team has a crush on the same guy. "S-so what do we do now?" Yang asks tentatively. The other girls stand in the tense atmosphere as they are all unsure of how to handle this. A few seconds later, Tai Yang and Qrow turns the corner, and they see the four girls. They're about to say hi when the four of them look over and the two men can immediately tell something is wrong. Ruby's face lights up as she gets an idea.

"That's it! We can all date Jaune, he'll be team RWBY's official boy friend and future husband!" She proudly proclaims. "WHAT?!" Weiss, Blake, Yang and Tai scream as Qrow tries not to laugh. "WHERE THE HECK DID YOU GET THAT IDEA!" Yang screams before glaring at Blake, thinking that she had somehow corrupted her baby sister. Ruby looks around in confusion and says "Well dad had two wives, why can't Jaune have four?"

At this point, it's all too much for Qrow to handle as he bursts into hysterical laughter. Tai Yang, on the other hand, is doing his best impression of a deer stuck in the head lights of a large truck. "Dad, can you please tell Ruby why that wouldn't work." Yang says. "He can't!" Qrow barely manages to get out. Yang just looks at him in confusion and says "Why not?" Tai Yang chuckles nervously before he says. "There may have been a slight overlap between when me, Raven and Summer got together." Weiss and Blake balk at the older man as Qrow's laughing intensifies. "I was kind of married to them at the same time." He says quietly. The girls are wide eyed in shock at this point. "B-but how? Is that even legal?" Weiss asks.

"Actually it is." A mysterious voice says. Ozpin walks around the corner and continues his lecture, "Polygamy is still technically legal in all four kingdoms. It's actually a leftover from the period just after the Great War. While it is true that the ratio of male to female hunters is rather even, the ratio of male to female soldiers is not. Even today there are around 5 male soldiers for every 1 female in Vale's armed force. There were a lot of casualties among the basic soldiers during the Great War, leading to a serious destabilization of the number of males to females in this world after the war, with a ratio of around three females for every one male. This left many women with only three choices. They could either remain single or pursue a relationship with another woman, but most of them ended up deciding to share a husband. The practice has fallen out of favor over the years since the balance has been restored, but none of the kingdoms have bothered to do away with the law. With the invasion of the Black Zone coming up soon, I fear that balance may yet again be knocked off, resulting in a resurgence of the practice." The four girls stand there in shock as they try to process the information they just learned.

Ozpin looks over to Qrow and Tai before saying "I think we should give the girls some time to come to terms with this information. The two men nod as the three of them depart. Ozpin notices Velvet and sends her a wink as he can guess what the girl may be thinking.

Summer's POV

Summer wakes up and stretches as she looks around the room. She is slightly confused when she realizes she is alone with Pyrhha, Ren and Nora. "Hey, where did everybody else go." She says as she rubs the sleep out of her eyes. "Jaune, Team RWBY and the twins decided they wanted to go see their future counterparts." Pyrrha says. Summer's eyes go comically wide as her face contorts to a face of horror. "WHAT?! Those fools! They have no idea what they're walking into!" She says before rushing after them. The three members of team _NPR decide to take off after her out of curiosity.

Blake's POV

"Well... That was a thing." Yang says incredulously as Weiss and Blake remain in shock. "W-would you guys really be comfortable with the idea of sharing Jaune with three other girls?" Weiss says. "F-four." Velvet says tentatively, shocking the four other girls. "I-I like Jaune too, and I'm willing to share him, it's actually rather common for some Faunus men to have more than one wife, I myself actually have two mothers." She says, surprising the team. "I think I might be okay with it too. I've always been rather open minded when it comes to this kind of thing." Blake says with a massive blush on her face. "Well, I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't okay with it, this way we can all be sisters!" Ruby says enthusiastically. Yang smiles at her child like enthusiasm and says "Eh, why not, now we can team up on him." The four of them look over to Weiss, who seems rather hesitant at the idea. "I... I..." She starts to say before they are surprised by a matching pair of terrified screams.

They watch as Summer rushes past them with a panicked expression, followed by team _NPR. They shake off their surprise and rush after them, having no idea what lies ahead.

A/N: Dang two wardrobe malfunctions in a row, talk about bad luck. Anyway, do you guys remember how I said this wasn't going to be a Harem fic? Well, *pulls a guitar out of who knows where and strums it* "I lied." I sing. Okay, I know, that was a bad reference. Now Weiss Schnee won't even accompany me to the dance on Sunday. In all seriousness though, I changed my mind on that due to the lack of good harem fics out there. I mean, you've got Jaune Ryu-Long and The Elemental/ Void Swordsman, but other than that, most of them seem to be quickly abandoned by their authors. It also seems to fit the story a little better if I'm honest.

Also, sorry if you're allergic to fluff, because their sure was a lot of it in this chapter. Knight Shade was the one ship that I felt didn't have a sturdy base, so I decided to give it one. I also wanted to bring back Kitty Blake for a bit. I also wanted to add a reason for Jaune's lack of training. I honestly think the idea of him having been sick most of his childhood really adds to the underdog aspect of his character.

This chapter is a little earlier than the other one due to a combination of having already come up with a lot of the plot and me just being on fire as of late. I didn't want to put any fight scenes in this one since I'm using it as a break point before we get into the final phase of Volume 1. Anyways, thanks for reading and as always, leave a review if you liked it or tell me what you didn't like if you don't.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: RWBY and its characters belong to Rooster Teeth of Austin, Texas. The OCs however are mine.

Chapter 13

Summer's POV

Summer rushes down the hall as fast as she possibly can, with team _NPR in tow when she sees her mother, the rest of her team and Velvet Scarlatina in front of her. Before she can say anything, she hears a pair of terrified screams further down the hall. Her heart sinks as she realizes that she was too late to save her sisters from a fate that has befallen her too many times to count. She continues running, this time with Team RWBY and Velvet following her as well. The entire group, minus Summer, seems to be ready for a fight. They finally see Jaune standing there with his eyes wide and jaw dropped as the twins stare into the room in horror. When they finally arrive, their brains stop and their faces turn red as they all try to process what they are seeing.

The Knight is sitting up in bed with the covers being the only thing preventing him from exposing himself to the gaping on lookers. Random bits of clothing as well as a riding crop and some leather straps are scattered across the room as Valkyrie and Firestorm both cling to the Knight in an equal state of undress. After a few tense seconds, Nora and her older counterpart burst into hysterical laughter as Ruby, Pyrrha, Velvet and the twins let out embarrassed "Eeps" Before desperately fleeing from the scene of the crime. A second later, Snow rises up from the opposite side of the bed with nothing but a blindfold around her eyes, a bright red ball gag in her mouth and a dog collar with a leash and a tag with the words Snow Angel on it. She pulls the ball gag out of her mouth and says "What's going on?", just as Shadow gets up wearing a cup less leather corset, nipple clamps and a short black leather skirt. Snow then decides to take the blind fold, only to meet the blank eyes of her red faced younger self. "Oh... well this is awkward." Weiss tries to comprehend what she is looking at, but it is too much for the poor heiress as she crashes to the floor unconscious seconds later.

The sight of Shadow and Snow in bondage gear is too much for Yang to handle as she falls to the floor in a fit of laughter. Blake, on the other hand, is desperately trying to control a raging nose bleed. A wide eyed Ren looks over to see an annoyed looking Summer Rose with her palm covering her face and her eyes squeezed shut. "Wait, Summer, why aren't you embarrassed by this?" Ren asks. Summer turns to him and says "It used to embarrass me a lot, but after the first dozen or so times of walking in on your father, it gets more annoying than anything." Yang manages to compose herself enough to stand up and she jabs her partner in the side. "Wow Blake, I knew you were into some weird stuff, but this is ridiculous." She says, eliciting a nod from her red faced partner, who now has her nostrils stuffed with tissue paper.

She looks over to Jaune, who is frozen in shock at the moment and says "Dang Lady Killer, four girls at once? Who would have thought you would grow up to be such a stud." The younger Jaune doesn't even respond as his brain seems to be in overload. Eventually, he manages to return to the world of the living, only to go extremely red in the face as he realizes the four women in the room are giving him a full frontal view of their bodies, with only the Knight having the presence of mind to cover himself. His nose starts to bleed as he looks away from the four women. "Can you please put some clothes on?!" Jaune yells as Firestorm, Valkyrie, Shadow and Snow realize they just gave Jaune and Ren a free show. "AAAAAAHHH!" Snow screams as she, Firestorm and Shadow scramble to find their clothes.

Valkyrie on the other hand, doesn't seem to care as she lies back down, hoping to go back to sleep. "Okay, we get it, this is extremely awkward, can you guys leave now? We've only had an hour of sleep since our Fearless leader spent the whole night booping the five of us silly." She says. "NORA!" The Knight yelled in embarrassment as Violette, Noella, Blanc, Noire, Juniper and Roland Arc come over in their nightwear to see what all the fuss is. Their eyes go wide in shock as they try to process what they were looking at. Roland looks at his son with tears of pride as the four of the five Arc women are left completely mortified. Noire's nose is bleeding as she furiously scribbles something on a note pad. "Wait, what do you mean five?" Blake asks.

Juniper Arc's POV

Juniper looks to the ground and sees Professor Goodwitch's top and riding crop on the floor. Glynda peeks around the side of the bed and locks eyes with her Atlas Academy partner. Her eyes go wide in fear as Juniper begins shaking in rage. "Glynda..." She says, triggering another round of shock as everybody turns to see the supposedly uptight Assistant Headmistress, "because of our past, I'm going to be generous and give you a five minute head start." Without missing a beat, the teacher dashes over to grab her top and weapon, giving everyone a brief view of her bra clad DD breasts in the process, and dashes out of the room at Mach Ruby speed. Noire's writing becomes even more furious as the rest of the people struggle to understand what is happening.

Noella's POV

Just as everything is about to calm down, Noella's eyes zoom in on a second ring around the Knight's finger. "Wait, why is older Jaune wearing two wedding rings?" She asks. Everybody's eyes bug out of their skull as they all see the ring as well. Valkyrie chuckles evilly as she thrusts her ring covered hand in the air and gleefully says "'Cause me and Jaune-Jaune got married last night." "WHAT?!" Everybody screams in shock as the Knight slams his palm into his face. Firestorm chuckles at her husband's reaction.

Valkyrie's POV

A few minute later, the group had managed to make their way to the dining hall. Violette woke the rest of the Arc sisters, Roland had gone to get Qrow and Tai, and Summer went to retrieve Ruby, Pyrrha, Velvet and the twins. They all sat in the room looking at Valkyrie, Firestorm and the Knight expecting an explanation. Firestorm sighs, drawing everybody's focus to her. "Alright, might as well get this over with. This all started when me and Jaune happened to overhear Valkyrie's conversation with Juniper during the assault on Quetzoral. We decided to confront her about it an hour after we left the pool." She says.

Valkyrie's face turns red as everybody turns to Juniper. Unfortunately, the Arc Matriarch is unable to respond as she is frozen in shock as she stares at the second wedding ring as on her son's finger. "Eventually, I broke down and confessed that I really was in love with him, but after losing my parents, Pyrrha, Ruby and Ren, I was convinced that I was cursed to lose anybody I ever get close to." She says sadly, drawing a look of pity from most of the crowd and a pained grimace from Pyrrha, Ruby and Ren.

The Knight decides to add in to the conversation by saying "I told her that she was a load of crap, but she didn't believe me, so I switched gears by reminding her that I've escaped death so many times that I'm probably blessed with enough luck to counteract any curse like that." After giving them a few seconds to process, Firestorm says "When Nora started to believe that, she burst into tears as she thought she had lost her last chance at true love. I looked over to Jaune and gave him a nod in approval, and that's when he got down on one knee and asked Valkyrie to marry him."

"At first I was really confused, I asked him how we were even supposed to get married when he was already with Yang, only for Yang to say it was her idea." Valkyrie says, drawing the wide eyed stares of everybody in the room to the older brawler. "It's not that big a deal considering we're all pretty much married to him in everything but name anyway. Valkyrie, Snow, Shadow and even Threads haven't physically been with any other men in years anyway. I can't take Jaune alone anyway due to the risk of being overwhelmed by Aura discharge, so it usually ends up with me sharing him with some other woman." She says, drawing wide eyes and confused stares to the Knight.

"What's Aura discharge?" Ruby asks. Snow looks over to the young Rose and says "Whenever two people with an unlocked aura have intercourse" she says, with her face turning bright red at the mention of sex, "There is a transfer of Aura between the couple's bodies. Normally it wouldn't be that much of an issue, but both Jaune and the Knight's aura pools are massive. This means that any woman he is with who has a smaller aura pool is at risk of having their Aura overloaded, which is dangerous. A person can diffuse this by having multiple partners." She says as Ruby's face turns as red as her cloak. "That and he has way too much stamina for one woman to handle anyway." Firestorm cheekily adds, triggering blushes around the table.

"Anyway," The Knight says, trying to steer the conversation back on course, "We ended up finding a jewelry store, bought a pair of rings, found a chapel and made it official right there." Roland winces as he feels his wife begin shaking with fury. "Yeah, you done goofed son." Roland says while pointing to his vibrating wife. The Knight looks over to his mother and his face goes pale as he sees the rage on her face. "So," She says in her diabetes inducing sweet tone, "You decided to get married... and you didn't even think to invite me?" The Knight begins to panic as he looks to his sisters for support, only to nearly crap his pants as he sees the wrath in their eyes as well. Even his half sister Pyrrha seems to be positively livid. Without missing a beat, he jumps from the table and dashes out of the room. "GET HIM!" Violette yells as she, her mother and the rest of the sisters charge after him.

"Anyway, after that, we all came back to the Vault and my hubby ended up booping us all night long. Professor Goodwitch came in about halfway through when she got a few noise complaints and that's when Shadow and Snow decided to get kinky with her bullwhip." Valkyrie says. Leaving the people from the past red in the face. Ruby turns to her partner and meekly says, "I-I still can't believe you grow up to be such a pervert!" Weiss just moans in embarrassment and puts her face on the table in response.

A few chuckles break the two out of their funk as they turn to see Summer, Valkyrie, Shadow, Snow and Firestorm struggling to contain their laughter. After a few seconds of everybody else staring at them, the dam bursts and they completely lose it. Valkyrie throws herself to the floor as she begins rolling around in laughter and Firestorm seems to be struggling to breath at the moment. Even Summer, Shadow and Snow are laughing at this point, although they seem to be much more reserved.

Ruby's POV

"What's so funny?" Ruby asks. After a few seconds, Snow finally calms down enough to explain. "I-it's *chuckle* it's just so weird hearing you call somebody else a pervert." Ruby still looks confused, but Yang's hair flares up and her eyes turn red as she glares at Snow. "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" She yells in rage.

Her outburst is enough to break everybody but Valkyrie out of their laughter. Firestorm looks at her younger self in confusion. "Whoa, calm down mini me, what's got you so angry?" Yang turns her older self and stares at her incredulously. "She just called Ruby a pervert, why aren't you doing anything about it?!" Firestorm quirks an eyebrow at her younger self and says "It's kind of stupid to get angry at her for telling the truth." The room goes quiet as the people from the past struggle to understand how Firestorm could say that about her sister, although Roland and Qrow both have a slight grimace on their face as they seem to realize what's actually going on.

Shadow's eyes widen as she realizes something and she elbows Firestorm in the gut lightly to get her attention. "Yang... they don't know about that yet." Shadow says. Firestorm's eyes go wide as she also realizes the issue. "Oh, right, I forgot. Ruby doesn't turn into a pervert until a few months after Haven when Weiss invited her to have a threesome with her boyfriend Jaune." She says. "I WHAT?!" yells. "SHE WHAT?!" Jaune and Yang both yell, Jaune in embarrassment and Yang in rage. "EEP!" Ruby squeaks as she pulls her hood of her head to hide her face in embarrassment.

Jaune's gulps nervously as Tai Yang pulls the dull, rusty knife known as the "Castrator" out of his pocket and glares at Jaune in rage. Weiss turns pale as she feels the heated glare from her partners older sister. "All this time, I was worried that Blake's books would be the one to corrupt my baby sister..." Yang says in a soft, suppressed tone that terrifies the heiress far more than any shouting ever could. "and now I find out that **YOU'RE THE ONE** **WHO ENDS UP DOING IT?!** " She yells as she explodes in rage. Firestorm grabs a cup of water from the table and splashes it on her younger self to calm her down. "This wasn't Jaune or Weiss' fault." Firestorm says, drawing Yang and Tai Yang's attention.

Firestorm gets up from the table and walks over to her father. She kneels down so they are both at face level. The expression on her face is grim as she prepares to break the news to her father as gently as possible. "Dad... there's no easy way to say this, so I'm just gonna come out with it." She says, pausing to prepare herself. "Ruby inherited the Rose curse." Tai Yang's eyes widen in absolute horror upon hearing this. Ruby and Yang look over in concern as he slides of the floor and lands on his knees. They notice a few tears drop to the floor as his face turns to the ground. After a few seconds of silence, his head snaps up toward the sky as he shakes is fist dramatically in the air and screams " **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** " as a sudden crash of thunder comes out of nowhere. Based upon the level of despair in his voice, you would think someone had told him Ruby was dead. Juniper, who had stopped chasing her son long enough to hear the conversation, bursts into laughter as Qrow and Roland look on in pity. The twins and the others from the past just stare at the scene in confusion.

"Calm down Tai, we knew this was going to happen. It happens to all the Rose women eventually." Qrow says. Tai sniffles a bit before he says "I-I just thought we could beat it... I thought that maybe, if I raised her right, she would be the one to end the cycle." Roland tsks as he looks on in sympathy. "All Rose women are like that Tai, it's been that way for thousands of years. Many fathers have tried to prevent it, but none have succeeded." He says. "Okay, can somebody please tell me why everybody is acting like Ruby has some sort of terminal illness?!" Yang screams as she desperately clings to her baby sister.

They all wince as Firestorm walks over to deliver the news. She looks the younger Ruby in the eye and says. "Ruby... I just want you to know that I will always love you, no matter what happens." She says as Ruby and Yang stare at her with eyes wide in fear. "You're destined to become a pervert Ruby." She says. "W-what?!" The little Rose squeaks in embarrassment as Yang tenses up. "What the heck are you talking about?! Ruby's the most innocent little girl I know!" Yang yells in her sisters defense. "Sure, for now she is, but the moment she loses her virginity, it's like flipping a switch. She'll go from the sweet, innocent cookie loving girl to one of the kinkiest people ever to walk the planet with a libido that rivals that of the Arc family. Like Roland and Qrow said, it's been that way for thousands of years. Many have tried to stop it, they've shipped them off to nunneries, locked them away from the rest of society and attacked any boy that ever shows the slightest interest in their daughters, but eventually, it happens. It's better to just accept them for what they are and hope they end up with somebody who won't take advantage of them. I consider myself lucky that she found Jaune." Firestorm says.

Tai Yang's eyes almost bug out of his skull when he hears that. "Dear Monty, we're doomed! If Jaune and Ruby get together in this universe, their massive sex drives combined with the fact that Arc men have a tendency to have mostly daughters will result in dozens of new Rose women walking Remnant and they'll just keep multiplying like rabbits from there. Eventually the world will be overrun with ridiculously horny Rose women!" He yells as Qrow and Roland's eyes bug out in fear. Juniper just rolls her eyes at the men before deciding to go back to the hunt.

A few seconds later, everybody else is shocked out of their stupor as they all hear a sound that can only be compared to a pack of wolves tearing apart a helpless animal. "Well," Roland says, happy to have a momentary distraction, "I guess I should probably try to save my son now." He gets out of his chair and casually walks out of the room. Valkyrie gasps dramatically at that. "Come on Firestorm, we can't let them beat down our hubby! Let's go!" She says before she leaps from the table, grabs Firestorm and takes off. Ren starts waving his hand in front of a shocked Nora. He's actually getting a little bit worried since this is the longest she's ever gone without making any kind of noise. A few seconds later, her eyes go wide briefly before rolling up in her head as she passes out on the floor. "I think I'm going to take Nora back to bed, she seems to be in a bit of shock at the moment, can you help me get her back to the room Jaune?" Ren says. The boy nods silently as he gets up to leave. Ren picks the silent bomber up and carries her back to the room bridal style, leaving only Team RWBY and Velvet behind.

Weiss Schnee's POV

Weiss sits at the table with the other girls as they all try to process the new information they heard. "Well... that was a thing." Yang says. "This just proves what I was saying earlier! If the future people can share their Jaune, why can't we share ours?" Ruby says happily, glad to have a distraction from her inevitable fate. Blake looks over to her enthusiastic leader and says "They kind of have a different situation than us Ruby. They're population was decimated by war, leaving a lot more women than men alive. They pretty much had to share." Ruby pouts at Blake, and she looks like she's about to respond before they are interrupted by somebody saying "I think we should do it..."

They all look over to Velvet in surprise. "It's obvious that this is the only way we can avoid hurting each other. I really don't mind sharing him honestly. Like I said, I grew up in that sort of environment. Besides, didn't we all agree to do that earlier?" She says. "Well, almost all of us..." Yang says as they all look over at Weiss, who was frozen on the spot. "I-I-I need some air!" She says before dashing out of the room. The other girls decide to leave her alone, with the exception of Ruby, who takes off after her.

Jaune's POV

After a few hours, Jaune was finally able to snap out of his stupor. "HOW THE HECK COULD MY OLDER SELF MARRY NORA WHEN HE'S ALREADY WITH YANG?!" Jaune yells in shock. This shakes Nora out of her trance as well."HOW COULD MY OLDER SELF GET MARRIED AND NOT INVITE ME?!" She screams in anger. Ren sighs before turning to the two freaked out teens. "Jaune," he says, drawing his and Nora's attention. "I know it may seem like a weird match at first, but if I ever died, it makes sense that you would likely be the next target of her affections. With me and Pyrrha gone, you would really be all she has left. If you're worried about compatibility, I assure you that the two of you would be fine. As for why he has two wives, I'm pretty sure Ozpin's explanation from earlier would settle that." He says before turning to Nora. "As far as why you weren't invited, they clearly did this as a spur of the moment thing. It was completely random, which is bizarrely fitting of your living in the moment type of lifestyle." He adds. He lets out a deep breath before saying "If you're worried about what my other self would think, don't be. I'm sure he would be happy that you two were together, just as I would be happy if you two got together should I die. I would rest easy knowing that she is in good hands."

After a few seconds, Jaune breaks the silence by saying "I guess that's true... Plus, it's not like having multiple spouses is anything new for the Arc family. My great, great grandfather, Malthias Arc, the guy who's statue used to sit out in front of Beacon, had three wives and the founder of the Arc family, Ezekiel Arc, had five. I even have two grandmothers on my dad's side of the family." He lets out a weak chuckle before saying "It's probably part of the reason that almost 12% of the Human population and 9% of the Faunus population has a member of the Arc Family somewhere in their family tree. Arc's have lots of kids, with most of them being girls. It's been that way for thousands of years." Jaune's eyes widen briefly as he realizes something. A devious smirk comes across his face. "It also gives me a chance to mess with my older self, judging by his expression during the conversation, he hasn't realized the full extent of the implications of his actions. I'll just ask Firestorm to record his reaction and then I'll send him a quick congratulatory message, that should do the trick." He says mischievously.

Firestorm's POV

Firestorm and Valkyrie are in the infirmary, cleaning their husbands wounds as his mom and sisters glare at him, when she gets a message from Jaune. She picks up her scroll and reads the message. A devious smile comes up to her face as she sends him and all clear message and starts to record her husband's face. The Knight gets a voice message on his scroll from his younger self and he decides to play it out of curiosity. "Hey old me, just thought I would congratulate you on your new marriage. You're a lucky man. Now you're married to **Yang** and **Nora** after all."

The Knight drops his scroll as his eyes go wide in horror upon fully realizing what he has gotten himself into. Everybody in the room bursts into laughter as they to realize what he has gotten himself into as well. "Can't wait to hear about all the fun times you'll have with that. I'll be sure to visit your grave when you die from stress." Jaune says as the message ends. "Dear Monty, what have I done?" The Knight says in absolute horror.

Weiss Schnee's POV

A few hours later, Weiss Schnee is sitting out on a bench in front of the ruins of Beacon. The snow haired girl seems to be experiencing a lot of inner turmoil at the moment, so much so that she doesn't even notice her older self coming up behind her. She places a hand on her shoulder, startling the young girl as she turns to see her older self looking on in concern. She calms down as she realizes she isn't in any real danger. Snow sits down beside Weiss and waits for her to speak. After a few minutes, Weiss turns to her and says "Snow, have you ever been in love?" Snow quirks an eyebrow and says "Well I did date Jaune for a few months, so I would have to say yes." Weiss' eyes widen as she remembers that Snow had indeed dated her Jaune. "Why did you break up with him? Did you fall out of love with him?" She asks.

Snow winces in pain at the last question and Weiss' eyes widen as she realizes something. "I didn't... I may have broken up with him, but that doesn't mean I don't love him anymore... My situation with him was complicated. Let's just say that something really bad happened to me. Something that traumatized me so much that I couldn't stand the thought of being with him for a while... I got over it eventually, but when I was finally ready to take him back, it was too late. He had already gotten together with Ruby." Weiss looked stunned at her older self's confession. "S-so you just let him go without a fight?!" She says in shock. Snow looks over with a raised eyebrow and says "Would you have been willing to sabotage your best friends first relationship just to get Jaune?" Weiss sits there for a second before she sighs. "Point taken." She says. "I like my Jaune too." She adds. Snow smiles and says "I know."

Weiss looks over at her in shock before turning her head back to look at the ground. "I'm not the only one who does though, My whole team does, and so does Velvet..." "I know that too." Snow adds. "I'm just so confused... I know I want to be with Jaune, and Ruby seems to have an idea that could make it where no one gets hurt, but it's just so scandalous. I can't imagine what would happen if Father found out." Weiss says. Snow furrows her eyebrows in irritation and says "The opinion of Jacques Gele is completely irrelevant." Weiss looks over to her in shock after hearing that.

"Let me make this abundantly clear, that man is not my father, nor is he yours. I personally think of Klein as my father. He has done much more to raise me then that genocidal maniac ever has. If you're worried about him stripping you of your title, don't be. First of all, I know you can survive without the SDC, because I was able to do it as well. Secondly, that monster is going to be rotting away in a Hagruess prison cell for the rest of his life in a few days anyway. Winter will be taking over the SDC in the meantime and I assure you that she will support you even if you happen to be a part of Jaune Arc's harem." Weiss eyes go wide in even greater shock as her cheeks also go bright red. "WH-WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT A HAREM?!" Snow looks over to her and says "I'm willing to bet that was Ruby's idea seeing as she suggested the same thing in my time line. I turned her down because I was worried about what Gele would think, and I was miserable for many years to follow as a result."

Weiss looks at her incredulously as she says "Are you saying that you would agree to something like this now?" Snow smirks before she reaches into her pocket, pulls out a large diamond ring and puts it on her finger in front of a confused Weiss. "Well you didn't think that I would let Valkyrie and Firestorm keep him to themselves did you?" Weiss' eyes widen in shock as she processes the new information. "I didn't marry him last night, but he did ask me and Shadow to marry him, and he intends to ask Threads once she arrives." "WHAT?!" Weiss and many other voices scream in shock. Snow and Weiss turn around and notice that they are no longer alone. Winter is standing there in a stupor as the rest of Team R_Y, _N_R, Coco, Velvet, are standing there slack jawed. Firestorm and Valkyrie start to chuckle as Shadow she pulls out her own engagement ring with a massive blush on her face. Blake is standing there in shock as Kali squees in joy while Ghira growls at the Knight, who is sweating profusely under the collective glare of his mother and sisters, once again including Pyrhha. Summer seems a bit confused while the twins smile happily at the thought of potentially getting younger siblings. They had apparently all came in the moment Snow mentioned her engagement.

For the third time in less than an hour, Juniper Arc is vibrating in fury. "So... you asked these two to marry you as well and you intend to ask a fifth girl? Marrying two girls is one thing, but five? I could have sworn I raised you to have more respect for women than that. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" She says in her diabetes voice. The Knight gulps before he nervously says "Uhh, more wives means more grandchildren?" At that, Juniper's expression changes to one of pure happiness as she realizes that will indeed be a possibility. His sisters seem relieved as well as they realize the extra wives will likely reduce the pressure of providing grandchildren for their mother. "Alright, that should be fine, as long as I get to be at the weddings and I have no more surprise grandchildren on the way." Unknown to the rest of them, a certain orange haired Android was surveying the damage to Beacon nearby.

Penny Polendina's POV

Penny is walking the grounds when she notices a large group of people gathered nearby. Her eyes widen in glee as she sees one particular person she hasn't seen in months. She dashes over and latches on to the person and yells "MAMA! YOU'RE HERE!"

Violette Arc's POV

Violette is nearly knocked over as she is hit by an orange and green missile. "MAMA! YOU'RE HERE!" The missile says as the eldest Arc sibling looks down. "Penny?" Violette says in surprise. A wave of sheer terror consumes her as she can practically feel the fury of her mother. "Honey, why did she call you 'Mama'?" Juniper says with her diabetes voice back in full force. Violette chuckles nervously as she says. "W-well, when Dr. Polendina started making Penny, he needed somebody to help create the programming that makes up her brain. Since I'm one of the best coders on Remnant, he decided to come to me. When she was activated she identified Jeppeto Polendina has been her father and me as her mother. So, umm... Surprise?" She says nervously as her mother looks as if she is about to explode. She even has steam coming off her body as her maiden powers begin to act up. Penny looks over to Juniper and smiles wildly before tackle hugging the woman and yelling "GRANDMA!" Any rage she may have been experiencing immediately dies as she melts into the hug.

Nora leans over to Ren. "Oooh, I like her! She's crazy strong, has orange hair, and an overabundance of energy, it's like we're twinsies! " Nora says. "Nora, please don't try to influence her too much, we've already got two Nora's in this universe, and her daughter will probably make three once she gets here, I don't think we can handle any more." Ruby says from behind her as Ren's face is frozen in horror. "Actually, Vyra's not exactly like her mother, she's got more focus thanks to dad, which means she can use her high intelligence more effectively. She's basically Nora with the knowledge and ability to make highly volatile dust combinations. She even knows how to make anti gravity dust bombs just like Aunt Marcy." Summer says mischievously to the group. This causes Nora to squeal happily as the rest of Teams RWBY and J_P_'s faces freeze with expressions much like now passed out Ren previously had. In another part of the ruins, Glynda is hiding in a closet from her partner when a whole new wave of terror shakes the woman to her very core. She can't help but shudder as she feels impending doom from someone other than Juniper Arc.

Meanwhile, Marcy and Noella are grinning like madwomen as they look over to their eldest sister. "So, you and Jeppeto Polendina, eh? How does that even work? He's only 4'8" while your 7'5", he could probably eat you out standing up." Noella says. Violette's face goes bright red after hearing her sister's words. "I-it's not like that! Our relationship is strictly professional!" She stutters. "Ah, good, ah'd hate to hear that the good doctor got smothered to death by your massive cans, it's bad enough you lost yer first boyfriend that way." Marcella adds in. It's pretty hard for somebody to leave Violette flustered, but Noella and Marcella can usually get her pretty good.

Roland Arc's POV

"Alright girls that's enough teasing your sister, you know she doesn't handle embarrassment well." Roland says. "Alright.", "Fine." Marcella and Noella say as Violette struggles to control herself. Roland lets out a whistle to draw everybody's attention. "Alright, I think it's about time we move on with the day. We may have saved Vale, but there's still a lot to do. Me and Ghira still need to coordinate the evacuation of Menagerie and we're gonna need all the help we can get getting Arcadia ready, so it's time for the Arc family to move out. We'll leave Vi and Juni here to help out in Vale, but everybody else is leaving today."

Ghira Belladonna's POV

Blake and Shadow both look over to their parents as Ghira clears his throat. "As much as I would like to stay with you two, I need to help them out as well, so I'm afraid I'll have to leave for a while too." Blake and Shadow both frown, but the chief comes over to the two and pulls them into a hug before kissing them both on the forehead. "I'm not leaving forever girls, I just need to help evacuate Menagerie. The Faunus on the island are terrified and even though Adam Taurus is out of the picture, Sienna Khan is still alive and well. She's been trying to help change the White Fang for the better ever since we prevented the Albain brothers from assassinating her after Adam died, but she's facing some stiff resistance. Besides, you'll still have your mother around." He says. Kali walks up beside Shadow and says "I managed to convince him that it would be better for me to help coordinate the evacuation from her with Juniper's help." The two daughters smile at the thought of getting to spend more time with their mother. Kali grins mischievously and says. "Besides, this gives me the chance to grill you for details over what happened last night." Shadow and Blake's faces both go beat red in embarrassment as Kali chuckles happily.

Tai Yang Xiaolong's POV

Tai looks over to his family as well as he puts a hand on Qrow's shoulder. "Well, as much as I would like to stay, I think it's about time we pay a visit to a certain cowardly Lion over in Mistral. After that's done, I'll have to go turn your Drunkle back into an Uncle. He helped me get sober so I suppose I should return the favor." Qrow just sighs in exasperation as Ruby and the twins pout at their uncle/great uncle and father/grandfather. "Hey, don't give us those looks, we'll be back before you know it. Besides, I brought someone to keep you guys company while we're gone." Tai says before he tosses the girl's a tube.

Ruby pops open the cap and a cylinder of black and white fur falls out. The cylinder jumps up suddenly and turns itself into a little corgi. "ZWEI!" Ruby exclaims happily as she hugs the dog. Weiss and Snow squeal happily as they rush over to the canine while Blake hides behind an amused Shadow. "I forgot how weird I got around Zwei back at Beacon. I can't believe I acutally used to be scared of that little fur ball." She says as her younger self pouts at her. She's about to respond until everyone is surprised by Firestorm bowling through the crowd and wrapping Zwei in a tight hug. "Oh my goodness, you have no idea how much I missed this little guy. I haven't seen my Zwei in months" She says as the Knight, Valkyrie, Shadow and Snow chuckle at her antics.

"Wait, your Zwei's still alive? Wouldn't he be around 30 years old in your time?" Weiss asks curiously. Yang grins and says "Zwei's aura is unlocked and he eats dust infused dog food. He'll probably live to around 60 to be honest." Ruby looks over to Firestorm with a curious expression on her face. "What's Zwei like in the future?" She asks. Firestorm shrugs and says "He's pretty much the same. He got hurt pretty bad in a fight with a huge Deathstalker," She says, drawing a terrified gasp from Ruby, "but we were able to fix him up. He's got four mechanical legs with 3 inch claw blades on his front paws, a really strong set of mechanical jaws and a full cybernetic implant on the left side of his face with a cybernetic left eye that shoots lasers. He'll be coming here in a few weeks with everybody else so you can see for yourself." She adds. "ZWEI TURNS INTO A CYBORG?! BEST DOGGY EVER!" Nora screams excitedly. Firestorm notices Ruby looks like she's about to cry as she thinks about how bad Zwei got hurt, so she quickly says "Don't worry Rubes, we won't let that happen to your Zwei. Our Zwei may have gotten hurt, but he's still the same lovable furball he always was. He just has a little metal mixed in." This manages to cheer up the little Rose for the time being.

Valkyrie whistles in order to get everybody's attention."Alright, enough with the goodbyes, we all know we'll see each other again. In the mean time, we all need to get some break feast. We may have saved Vale, but there's still a lot to do." She yells. Everyone nods in agreement as the group begins to break up.

Weiss Schnee's POV

A few hours later, Team RWBY and Velvet are sitting around in what used to be the court yard with Velvet Scarlatina, Coco Adel, Pyrrha Nikos, the twins, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie. Ruby turns toward Nora with a pout. "Ugh! Why did your older self have to go and get us all riled up if they were just gonna leave us here?! And where the heck is Jaune?" Nora looks over to Ruby in mild surprise and says "Hey don't look at me, she may be me from another universe, but that doesn't mean I have any control over her. Nobody controls a Nora, that's rule number two of being a Nora." Pyrrha looks over as well and says "As for Jaune, he's training with our eldest sister Violette right now. He has a lot of catching up to do if he's going to be ready for everything that's going to happen after the refugees are settled." She begins to take a drink from her cup of tea when Ruby suddenly pops up from her seat on the ground. Most people probably would have spilled their drink in surprise at this, but Pyrrha lives with Nora, so she doesn't even bat an eyelash at the Rose's sudden movement.

"GREAT! That means we don't have to worry about Jaune overhearing our plan to seduce him!" She says excitedly. Unlike Ruby's previous actions, this new turn of events is more than enough to catch Pyrrha off guard as she spits out her tea in shock. Nora seems to be vibrating with happiness as her partner's eyes attempt to escape from his skull. Coco is so shocked that she doesn't even notice that her sun glasses are sliding down her face as her mouth hangs open. Weiss, Blake, Yang and Velvet look over to Ruby with their faces beat red, but they quickly turn pale white as the see a figure looming behind Ruby. Yang tries to signal her sister to stop talking, but she decides to continue anyway. "Yup, now that my whole team and Velvet have decided to share Jaune, we just need to figure out how we're going to notice us! Any ideas?" She says, ignoring her sister as she face palms.

Ruby looks over to the girls in question and notices how terrified they are. She is briefly confused until she hears a voice that chills her to the bone. "I might have a suggestion or two." Ruby's eyes go wide in fear as she turns to look up to the source of the voice, praying that it's not who she thinks it is. Unfortunately, fortune does not appear to be on her side as she looks up to see the emotionally neutral expression of Juniper, the Arc family Matriarch and mother of the boy they all set their eyes on. Her friend Kali is standing right next to her, giggling at the girl's reactions.

A few tense seconds pass as the five girls in question stare at the Winter Maiden in horror. Juniper notices this and smiles warmly in an attempt to diffuse their fears. "There's no need to be so scared girls, I'm perfectly fine with you all wanting to pursue a shared relationship with my son." She says, causing the five girls to relax. She looks over to Weiss with a mirthful expression on her face. "I'm even happier to see that you're going along with this though. I would just love to see the look on old Jacque Ass's face when he learns that his daughter intends to become part of a harem. The fact that it's with an Arc, whom your father hates with a passion is just icing on the cake."

"SHE WHAT?!" A voice yells from the distance. Weiss' skin begins to crawl as she recognizes who the voice belongs to. The group looks over to see a furious looking Jacque Schnee marching over to them, with Whitely Schnee smiling sadistically at his older sister from a distance. "WEISS!" He yells, causing the heiress to flinch. She meekly stands up and walks over to her father as everyone else looks on in concern.

Snow's POV

Nobody seems to notice as Snow, Shadow, the Knight and Winter Schnee walk around the corner. Winter looks furious as she prepares to march over and knock some sense to her father, but Snow grabs her arm in order to stop her. Winter looks over and sees Snow smiling sadistically. "Just wait, she needs to do this herself. I have a sneaking suspicion that Gele is about to get what's coming to him. We'll arrest him after Weiss has had her fun." She says. Winter looks back to the scene in confusion, until she notices Weiss' hands twitching in rage. She smiles with as much sadistic glee as the older version of her sister as she realizes what is about to happen.

Weiss' POV

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?! It's bad enough that you would associate yourself with an Arc, it's even worse that you could somehow develop feelings for him, but to share him with other girls? I thought I raised you better than that! It's a good thing I came when I did, if I had known you would fall this far I never would have let you come to Beacon! Not to mention the fact that you seem to have lowered yourself to associate with a bunch of filthy Animals!" He yells, Kali and Blake growl at Jacque after hearing that as Velvet shrank away.

Weiss eyes widen in shock upon hearing that slur before narrowing in anger. "The only animal here is the one standing in front of me." She mutters under her breath. Jacque stops in the middle of his tirade when he hears that and he closes the distance between the two of them. "What did you just say to me?" He says as he seethes in rage. Weiss meets her father's gaze with fire in her eyes. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry father, did you not hear me? How terribly rude, a lady should always speak clearly enough to be heard after all." She says sassily, shocking everybody there. "I said that the only animal here is the one standing in front of me! All my life you've taught me that we are superior to everyone around us because we happen to be Schnees, which is kind of hilarious considering you aren't actually one of us by the way _Gele_. " She says, putting a little extra bite into the Jacque's former last name and causing a vein to pop out of the older man's forehead. Whitely seems to be shaking with glee as he believes that his father will surely disinherit her now, leaving the company in his hands. He may not even have to get Salem's help after all at this rate.

"What's up with that anyway? I always thought that the wife was supposed to take her husband's name. Then again, you always were a little too effeminate to be considered a man anyway. That's probably the reason mom sleeps around so much, every woman needs a manly touch every now and then, and it's clear she can't get it from you considering how small and limp you must be judging by her behavior." The group begins laughing at this point. "Oh, and newsflash, I've never even seen you as my father anyway, Klein's been more of a father to me than you've ever been!" He says, causing the man to twitch in rage. "It's honestly not surprising that mom drinks so much though, I'd probably try to drink myself to death to if I had to spend the rest of my life stuck with a cold hearted, most likely impotent man like you!" She adds, causing Jacque's hand to twitch as his face turns red and his whole body shakes in fury.

"It's kind of funny you brought up the Faunus though, because I'm pretty sure mom prefers Faunus men as a way to spite you, which means on the rare occasion she does let you anywhere near her, you're always getting sloppy seconds from those, 'animals' as you call them. What? Don't believe me about that? Don't worry; I can prove it, but I think this is something the whole world should know." She says before pulling out a hidden camera which she had set to live stream her entire tirade, and points it toward herself. "I would like to announce to the world that I, Weiss Schnee, am not the biological daughter of Jacque Schnee, I am actually the illegitimate daughter of Willow Schnee and her secret Faunus lover." She says before reaching into her skirt and pulling out a 3 foot long snow white cat tail. The laughter dies instantly as everyone stares at the appendage in shock. Even Whitley's smile seems to be gone as he stares at the tail in surprise.

She turns the camera to her shocked father and says, "That's right _Gele_ not only am I not your daughter, I'm a Faunus! Whenever a Faunus man ends up with a Human Woman, that child is guarenteed to be a Faunus as well. All this time you've been so convinced of your superiority over the Faunus that you never even realized that you got duped into raising one! Isn't that hysterical?" Winter clears her throat, causing Weiss to turn the camera to her, and says "I actually knew all about that Weiss, it's even funnier since I know who your father is, a man by the name of Arazoo Khatri." Kali face palms hard when she hears that name, drawing the camera to her. "Seriously?! I know he can be reckless but to sleep with the wife of the head of the SDC?!" She yells in frustration. "Wait, do you know him mom?" Blake asks. Kali sighs in annoyance before saying "He's my idiotic big brother who could never keep it in his pants."

"Wait… does that mean that Blake and I are cousins?" Weiss says as she and Blake look at each other. Weiss shakes herself out of her stupor. "We'll talk about this later." She tells Blake before she turns the camera back to her wide eyed father with a malicious grin. "Well how do you like that? It turns out that your precious Heiress is actually related to the man who founded the very organization that has been a thorn in your side for years. How's that for irony? Face it Jacque Ass, you're not a Schnee and you never will be, so why don't you just do the whole world a favor and give up." She says before ending the stream, putting away her scroll and turning around, making sure to slap the man in the face with her newly revealed tail for the sole purpose of pouring salt in the wounds. Causing the normally calm and collected man to snap.

He grabs her tail and yanks it has hard as he can to pull her back then grabs her by the shoulder and turns her to face him. " **HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME THAT WAY YOU INSOLENT LITTLE MONGREL!** " He roars in blind rage as swings his open palm at her face, only to be stopped midway as an armored gauntlet stops grabs his forearm with enough strength to break his Radius and Ulna bone in seconds.

He screams in pain as he looks over to see his assailant, only to be scared into submission when he sees the towering form of the Knight standing over him with his entire body simmering with aura as he glares straight into his soul with his glowing blue eyes. "I strongly advise you to refrain from hitting Miss Schnee, Gele. Unless you want me to rip your arm off that is." Winter Schnee walks up next to him with a wide smile on her face as she pulls a pair of aura cuffs from her belt and says, "Jacque Schnee, you are under arrest." Jacque stares at his eldest daughter in shock before he bursts into laughter. "Are you kidding me? Do you really think that any court in the four Kingdoms would ever convict me of whatever crime it is you happen to be accusing me of? All it takes is a little well placed lien and I'll be free in no time." This prompts Snow to reveal herself, leaving her father and brother in total shock as the look at the older version of the Schnee heiress. "Hate to break it to you _Gele_ , but you're not going to a court in any of the four kingdoms. We're shipping you straight to the Hagruess (RWBY equivalent of the Hague) where you'll be tried for mass murder, conspiracy to destroy the four Kingdoms and attempted genocide. You're body will be hanging from a wood post in no time flat."

Jacque stares at the woman in shock as he begins to realize just how deep the trouble he finds himself in is."What the devil are you talking about?!" The older man says as his son realizes he might be screwed as well. Snow leans in real close and whispers "Does the name 'Project: Hell Spawn' ring any bells." Jacque stares at his daughter briefly before he smiles evilly. "Of course, that was a failed project I started years ago using Merlott's old research. I was trying to create a Faunus Human hybrid that I could control. If you think you can touch me over that, you're sorely mistaken. That project was carried out with permission from the Atlesian Council. Besides, who cares if a few thousand Animals died in the process, at least we were able to get some use out of their worthless lives." Blake and Kali hiss at the psychotic man after hearing his last statement.

"If you're referring to the illegal vote that took place without my knowledge, rest assured that it has been invalidated." A calm voice says from behind. They all look over to see General Ironwood and Professor Ozpin walking toward them. "The council members in question have been removed from office so there is no way that they can save you." Winter adds as Jacques eyes widen in terror. "They also agreed to testify against you in exchange for being tried in an Atlesian court rather than the Hagruess." Ozpin says. Jacque breaks into maniacal laughter as his world crumbles around him. "You think this is the end?! Please! You can't destroy me! I promise that someday soon you and everyone else here will bow before me. I swear that all of Remnant will come to recognize me as their one true God and King! You think that Monty can stop me! **I AM GREATER THAN MON-** " He yells until he is knocked unconscious by a green blur that hits him in the back of the head. Everybody looks over in shock to see Lie Ren whistling nonchalantly as a pair of Atlesian soldiers drags his unconscious body away.

"Well, that just leaves one last Schnee to deal with, I'll let you have the honors for this one Snow." Winter says. Snow walks over to the youngest Schnee sibling, only to stop cold in her tracks as she sees someone jump out and drive a blade through his heart. She looks over in shock until she recognizes the assailant. The normally calm and collected woman flies into a blind psychotic rage as she sees Tyrian Callows. " **RRRAAAAAAAAAAAGGGH!"** She screams as she lunges at the man, leaving a trail of massive ice spikes in her wake.

Snow's POV

A/N: Well, there may not have been any fighting in this chapter, but there certainly were a lot of bomb shells. Apparently this universe's Weiss is a cat Faunus, bet you didn't see that coming. Also, what's up with Snow? Tyrian better start running if he values his life. With Jacque and Whitley out of the picture, we're one step closer to rounding up volume 1 and getting a whole new set of villains to fight.

If you're wondering why I decided to give the Knight a harem as well, it's because it gives me a way to differentiate from other Jaune Arc harem fics. Just as an FYI, I know that Valkyrie and the Knight's marriage might seem a little rushed, but I honestly think that's how it should be. Nora Valkyrie is a completely unpredictable, spur of the moment kind of girl and I just felt like her marriage should reflect that. I've also given you guys a tentative line up for the Knight's harem, which consist of Snow, Shadow, Firestorm, Valkyrie and Threads (Older Coco). Just as a side note, this is not a final line up as there may be some women added or taken away in the future.

The surprises keep on coming as it turns out we got ourselves a new member of the Arc family (sort of). Penny Polendina may not be an Arc by blood (mostly because she doesn't have blood) but Juniper doesn't seem to care, and I doubt that the others will either. I know there hasn't been a lot of combat, but that's just because I wanted to take a chance to add in a little more character development. It'll pick up starting next chapter though.

As always, thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review as I would love to get the chance to grow as a writer. I'll see you all next time.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: RWBY and its characters belong to Rooster Teeth of Austin, Texas. The OCs however are mine.

Chapter 14

Weiss' POV

The group watches in shock as Snow jams Myrtenaster into the ground causing the trail of ice spikes to float into the sky behind her before recklessly launching them in a hail of frozen fury. She then summons a 40 foot tall Arma Gigas around her body and charges toward the man as he tries to dodge the ice spikes. She swings her 25 foot long sword at Tyrian, sending piles of rubble crashing down around him as he barely manages to dodge the blow. "Yeesh, what's with you? I know he's your brother and all, but from what I've heard, you weren't exactly close." He says. "S **i** l **en** c **e mo** ns **te** r!" She screams with a metallic boom amplifying her voice. She raises her blade and swings it at the support beam of a nearby ruined building. The blow shatters the beam like glass and the weakened structure collapses. The shock wave from the collapsing building causes the whole area to shake violently. She summons a large glyph above the area and large 20 pound hailstones accompanied with streams of fire and lightning begin raining down, decimating everything in their path as the scorpion faunus desperately dodges all the hazards.

"What's happening?!" Weiss screams before she looks toward the people from the future. "Who is that man and how did he make Snow lose control like that?!" The Knight and the twins stand there in shock and confusion, but Shadow winces in pain, drawing the heiress' attention. "You! You obviously know what's going on Shadow, so tell me!" She says. Shadow begins to look extremely uncomfortable as she stares at the younger version of her team mate. She looks like she's about to respond until another violent shutter throws them all off balance. They look over to see the Arma Gigas dispel around Snow as she no longer has the aura to maintain her monstrous assault. That doesn't seem to deter her though as she charges after the assassin with her sword drawn. Tyrian leaps to the side and uses one of his blades to slash at her stomach. Snow manages to get out of the way, but a large gash appears on her outfit near her stomach.

"This isn't right, she should have been able to dodge that attack much more cleanly than she did. She's being blinded by her rage. Mr. Arc, I need you and Ms. Belladonna to get Ms. Schnee out of there. Me, your mother and Ironwood should be more than enough to deal with Callows." Ozpin says. The Knight agrees and they all launch into action.

The Knight's POV

Shadow and the Knight both dash toward Snow. They are surprised when Weiss comes in behind them. "What are doing here?" The Knight says. "You need me!" Weiss says. "If anybody can calm Snow down, it'll be her younger self." The Knight looks like he's about to argue, but Snow gets knocked into a nearby wall, giving them the perfect opportunity to restrain her. The Knight uses his semblance to summon chains to restrain the elder Weiss. He slides in next to her and pulls her arms behind her back to stop her from struggling. Weiss and Shadow show up next as Snow wakes up and begins to try to escape. Shadow slaps her in an attempt to snap her out of it as Weiss tries to calm her down.

"LET ME GO!" Snow yells. "Snow, please calm down! What's going on? I know Whitley was our little brother, but he was also evil. There's no way that could be enough to do this!" Weiss says. "DAMNIT JAUNE, LET ME GO I HAVE TO KILL HIM!" Snow yells. "Why Snow? Why do you need to kill him so bad? What did he do that's so unforgivable? I know his future counterpart almost killed you, but that's no reason to go off like this!" The Knight says. Shadow winces again as she clearly knows something about this situation that the others don't. "Just let me go! I refuse to stop until he dies slowly and painfully!" She shouts. The Knight slaps her, hoping to snap her out of whatever sent her into a rage. "Weiss! Talk to me! Please!" Snow goes silent for a few seconds as tears start streaming down her face, "Please... let me go... I have to kill him..." Snow says softly. "Why?!" Weiss screams, "Why do you have to kill him?" At this point, Snow bursts into a hysterical crying fit and she screams out " **HE KILLED MY BABY!** " with enough force to silence everyone in the area as even Tyrian seems to be taken by surprise. He snaps out of it quickly and says "Wow, no wonder she's so pissed. Better get out of here while I have the chance." He says before dropping a smoke bomb and vanishing without a trace.

Weiss' POV

Weiss sits there in absolute shock as the Knight releases a hysterically crying Snow. The others begin to walk over, unsure of how to handle this. Weiss breaks the silence by saying "What do you mean he killed y-" She starts to say before her eye is drawn to Snow's exposed stomach. Her eyes go wide in horror and her face turns green as she sees a massive, jagged scar running down her body starting at an inch above her belly button before disappearing below her skirt. She rushes over to a nearby bush and throws up as Shadow does what she can to comfort the hysterical woman. Winter isn't even moving as she shields her stomach while staring at the scar in pure terror. " _Dear Monty... What type of monster would do this to an unborn child?!_ " She thinks as her face begins to go green as well.

When Weiss finally returns, Roland Arc, Qrow Branwen, Valkyrie, Firestorm and Summer have joined the group while Ironwood and Ozpin seem to have left after realizing that this was not a conversation they should be a part of. "What happened?" Firestorm asks. Shadow looks up at her and says "Tyrian Callows showed up." causing Firestorm and Valkyrie to wince. "W-what are you talking about Snow?" The Knight says as he stares at his fiancé in shock. Snow lets out a shuttering sigh and says "About a month after we broke up, I found out that I was pregnant with your child Jaune." She says, causing his eyes to go wide and his face to pale. "I was going to tell you, but then I was attacked by Tyrian. I may have survived the attack, but the baby... I chose not to tell you because I was afraid you might go off the rails." She says.

Everybody goes silent after those words. The ground around them begins to shudder, drawing everyone's attention to the Arc Patriarch. They are all shocked as they see a look of pure rage upon the usually jolly man's face. He quietly walks away from the group, causing the ground to tremor with each step he takes and prompting the younger Jaune to try and follow him, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He looks over to see his mother with tears in her eyes. She shakes her head and Jaune immediately understands. He goes back to the group as Juniper follows after him. Jaune, Kali and Winter seem to have enough presence of mind to know that they should probably leave the rest of them to handle this, so they convince the rest of the group to leave. Only the Knight, Firestorm, Snow, Shadow and Valkyrie remain in the clearing after this.

The Knight's POV

The Knight has a blank expression on his face as he gets up and walks away. The rest of the group stares at him warily, fully aware that the Knight is most likely going to go into a rage, just as Snow had feared. They all follow behind closely as the Knight enters a clearing in the Emerald Forest with a blank expression and tears streaming down his face. He falls to his knees as his eyes begin to glow bright blue and his white aura begins to flare bright enough to be seen for miles. The ground around him begins to crack under the pressure of his aura as he raises his head to the sky and releases a howl of anguish and rage. Bolts of Auric energy start flying from his body as the other women rush to his side and embrace, hoping to calm him down before he does any serious damage.

Violette Arc's POV

Violette burst through the underbrush as she rushes toward the direction she saw the light coming from earlier fully prepared for combat with her hand on the hilt of Carnum Molentis, ready to draw the weapon at a moment's notice. She had received a message from her mother asking her to make sure the Knight is okay. She had no idea what was going on at the moment, but she really didn't care as her only objective was ensuring the safety of her distressed family member. She enters the clearing and slides to a halt as she sees four women embracing her brother, all of whom are crying at this point.

Violette is completely taken aback by the scene in front of her. She quietly walks up to the group so as not to startle them and says "What's going on?" They all look at the eldest Arc sister with sorrow filled eyes. Snow is the first to speak when she says, "I-I just told Jaune some bad news... around 19 years ago, I was about 3 months pregnant with his child when I was attacked. I survived, but the baby..." Violette's eyes go wide in horror as she realizes the gravity of this situation. "Dear Monty... d-do you know who did it?" She asks. This time, the Knight speaks up as he says "Tyrian Callows."

Violette's face goes pale and she nearly loses her balance upon hearing that name. She manages to steady herself by leaning on one of the few trees that survived the earlier upheaval. "No... please not him... anybody but him..." She says quietly, drawing the attention of the group. "Vi?" The Knight asks with concern in his voice. Violette looks at her brother and says "It's my fault..." The Knight's eyes go wide as he stares at his sister. He manages to steel himself and says "Vi, there's no way it's your fault, that psychopaths actions are on his head, not yours." with a voice full of conviction. Violette just shakes her head and says "He wouldn't be like that if it wasn't for me..." Drawing five confused gazes to her. Violette begins crying at this point, a sight that would shake anybody who knew her to their very core.

"During my first year at Atlas Academy, I was rather reckless when it came to fighting. I was sparring with Tyrian during a class and I hit him as hard as I could in the side of the head with the flat edge of Carnum Molentis. His aura broke and he took the blow hard, knocking him into a coma that lasted for three weeks... when he woke up... the doctors said the blow had done some serious brain damage. He became the deranged psychopath he is today... I've had several chances to bring him down, but I would always hesitate at the end out of guilt. Tyrian Callows was a monster that I created. The blood on his head is on mine as well... including that of my unborn niece or nephew." She says before she is stopped by a hand on her arm.

She looks down and sees Snow with a look of conviction on her face. "Vi, I'm going to tell you the same thing I told the Violette in my world when she found out. You had nothing to do with this. There was no way you could have known what Tyrian was going to do. Our Vi managed to kill the Tyrian Callows of our universe eventually, so rest assured that any guilt you may have is completely unnecessary. Even if it was somehow your fault, just know that I don't hold a grudge against you." She says. Violette's eyes go wide in shock as she begins bawling her eyes out. She pulls the diminutive woman into a bear hug, lifting her several feet off the ground in the process. "Thank you." She whispers to the white haired woman.

Roland Arc's POV

Roland Arc approaches the edge of the Emerald Forest, positively vibrating in rage at this point. he falls down to his knees and lets out a massive roar of pure rage as the ground beneath him begins to break and deform around him. He only stops when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks to his right and sees his wife with tears in her eyes and a look of determination on her face. "I know what you're thinking Roland, and I support you all the way." She says. Roland releases an explosive sigh and says "I had honestly hoped I would have never had to do this. I am a man who believes that redemption is always possible, but this... It's clear that Tyrian Callows is beyond hope." He gets up and stomps his foot into the ground, summoning a large horn like formation to appear. Juniper walks over to the formation and channels her Semblance into it as Roland walks over. He pulls out a knife and cuts his hand before placing it on the side of the horn, leaving a glowing white bloody handprint on it before going to the mouthpiece and inhaling deeply before blowing into the horn.

?'s POV

Fort Arkin

A massive, deep war horn interrupts an otherwise calm morning as Arc's all over the world recognize the sound. A 15 year old blonde girl winces as she watches her younger sister play in a nearby park. "That's not good." She says.

Marcella Arc's POV

Marcella is holding a wrench as she works on one of her vehicles in the Fort Arkin vehicle bay. Her eyes widen as she recognizes that sound. "Holy crap, somebody must have really pissed of dad if he's doing this." A few seconds later Roland Arc's booming voice can be heard all over Remnant. " **I, Roland Arc, Patriarch of the Arc family hereby declare a Blood Warrant upon the Scorpion Faunus known as Tyrian Callows!** "

The Knight's POV

The Knight grins maliciously as he wipes the tears from his eyes. "Now he's going to get what's coming for him."

" **He is charged with the murder of my unborn grandchild. Let it be known that the Arc Family will never rest until his bloody corpse hangs above the throne of Fort Arkin. His pain will be so great that it will be felt by villains all over Remnant! This I swear upon the honor of the Arc family!** "

The group is left in stunned silence as they process what they heard. "Wow, I never thought I would hear dad issue a Blood Warrant." Violette says. She looks down to the ground and adds "Still... Tyrian Callows became what he is because of my actions, so it's my responsibility to deal with him. I'm going to ask dad to call it off." She says as they all start to stand and head back to their temporary home.

Tyrian Callows' POV

Tyrian looks up to the sky in shock from his hideout in an abandoned warehouse in downtown Vale. "Uh ohh, even a lunatic like me knows that's not good. I'm gonna need to lay low for a while." He says. A dark portal opens beside him and Hazel Rainart walks through it. He grabs Tyrian by the scruff of his jacket and pulls him up to his face. " **What... Did... You.. DO!?** " He growls in furious rage. Tyrian gulps nervously under the man's rage. "T-to be fair, I didn't do it. My other universe's counterpart apparently attacked the other Schnee girl while she was pregnant with the other Jaune's baby. The Schnee survived but the baby didn't." He says, his face transforming into a maniacal grin in the process. Hazel is visibly shocked and enraged by the man's words.

"Don't get me wrong, I love killing babies," he says giddily, drawing an utterly repulsed look from Hazel, "just not unborn ones, it's no fun if you can't hear them scr-" He continues until he is silenced when Hazel slams him into a wall, shutting the maniac up in the process. " **What kind of monster are you?!** " Hazel roars in fury before throwing him through the wall on the other side. Tyrian gets up out of the rubble and sees Hazel looking at him with absolute hatred. "Sheesh, what's wrong with you? I say things like that around you all the time and you never react like that." Tyrian says.

Hazel turns away from Tyrian and puts one of his hands against the wall, resting some of his weight against it. "It's bad enough that your counterpart killed an unborn child, but of all the children in the world, it had to the child of Jaune Arc." Hazel says with a look of regret in his eyes. Tyrian looks at the man with his head tilted in confusion. "Why does that matter? I know I got beef with the Arc family since their eldest daughter is the one who knocked a few screws loose in my head, but what's your connection to them?" Hazel stays silent for a second as he looks away from the deranged assassin. "Roland Arc was once one of my closest friends until we had a falling out after what happened to my sister. We were close enough that he even named me as the godfather of his only son, the very man who's child your other self killed." He says as a look of understanding dawns on Tyrian's face. He is about to say something before Hazel lunges at him and grabs him by the scruff of his coat again.

"I've spent years trying to keep the Arc family out of our war, not out of loyalty, but to make our job easier! The Arc family may have faded from the lime light, but that was because they chose to, not because they lost their power! The Arc family has a lot of influence over Remnant, more than even the Schnee family has. To top it off, the Arc clan as a whole boasts dozens of the most powerful huntsmen in the world among its ranks, all of which now have a very real reason to get involved in our fight." A look of glee passes over Tyrian's face when he hears this. "That's wonderful! Just think of all the wonderful fights we'll have now!" This causes Hazel to throw the scorpion faunus yet again. He lands on the side of a large, dusty machine, putting a large dent in the metal wall.

Hazel walks over to him and says. "That's not a good thing you fool! What's worse is that you've pulled the Winter Maiden into this war! The whole reason we chose to go for the artifacts in Beacon and Haven before going to Atlas was so we could use them to get the artifact in Atlas without needing the Winter Maiden. Our Mistress was trying to avoid pulling Juniper Arc into this because even she realizes just how powerful she is! Even if our plans had succeded and Cinder had managed to take the power of both the Fall and Spring Maiden, Juniper would have squashed her like a bug! Most Maidens only hold on to their power for an average of seven years before dying, but Juniper has been the Winter Maiden for over forty! Only Salem herself would be able to take her down and even then it was going to be a tough fight!" He says. Tyrian's eyes widen in fear as he finally begins to realize just how dangerous an enemy he has made. Hazel releases an explosive sigh and says "Just get in the portal... Salem wants you to stay in the castle until this all dies down, she's sending Arthur to deal with Lionheart." After a brief pause, Tyrian slowly walks through the portal with his shoulders slumped in despair. Hazel stands their silently before looking toward the ruins of Beacon. "Yet another child loses their life in Ozpin's senseless war..." He says before turning toward the portal and walking through.

Weiss POV

Weiss finally manages to settle her stomach enough that she is able to join her team and their friends. Teams R_BY, JNPR, CFVY and the newly made Team SNAR consisting of Sun Wukong, Neptune Vallisilas, Arslan Altan and Reese Chloris as well as the twins and Summer Rose Arc are all sitting in the lounge at the entrance of the vault. They all look over and see Weiss, but their eyes are drawn to the long white cat tail waving around behind her. The eyes of Teams CF_Y and SNAR bug out as this is their first time seeing it. "Holy crap... Velvet told us about it, but I thought she was just pulling our leg." Coco says in shock. "The Schnee heiress is a secret Faunus... definitely didn't see that one coming." Sun says. Ruby looks over to her partner and says "Are you okay?" Weiss just sighs and says "No, but I'm getting better."

The room is filled with tense silence before Nora jumps out of her seat and tackle hugs the heiress out of nowhere. Weiss is initially confused, but she pouts when she feels the bomber's hands caressing her tail. "Seriously Nora?" Weiss asks in annoyance. Ruby puffs her cheeks and says "Hey, I wanted to do that!" before she dashes out of her chair starts petting Weiss' tail alongside her. "Really?! You to Ruby? It's kind of rude to grab my tail without even asking you know." Weiss says in an annoyed tone.

Blake chuckles from her spot on a nearby couch between Jaune and Sun. "Yeah, you should probably get used to that. You have no idea how many human children are going to try to pet you. They aren't trying to be rude, they just don't know any better." "Yeah." Sun chimes in from his spot near the rest of his new team. "You just gotta learn to roll with it. I actually don't mind nearly as much, it's nice to know that there are still kids out there that don't treat us like freaks." Arslan laughs softly as well as she lets out her golden lion tail "I have to agree with Sun, although it is rather irritating when they try pulling on it." She doesn't even notice the shocked expressions of Summer and the twins. "Another surprise Faunus?!" Raven yells in shock, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. Summer rolls her eyes and says "Weiss and Arslan are both humans in our universe. I can't imagine what was going through my godmother's mind when she saw the tail." This results in looks of understanding from around the room.

"I still can't believe that by the way, people from another universe? I didn't even realize there were other universes!" Reese says as she throws her head back in frustration. Arslan and Sun grin at that. "I still can't believe you end up marrying Neptune." Arslan says, causing both teens to look at each other before going beet red and looking away. "Yeah man, I always thought you'd be living the bachelor life forever. Still, I think it works, you two would go great together. I'll make sure to throw the wildest bachelor party this world has ever seen!" Sun says teasingly. "S-shut up!" Neptune says with an uncharacteristic stutter, triggering laughter from everybody else in the room.

After things calm down a bit, Velvet looks over to Weiss from the small table where her team is sitting and says. "By the way, how did you hide the fact that you're a Faunus from us? We Faunus can usually detect each other based on smell." Weiss pulls her necklace up and says "My necklace has an odor suppressing device built in." She says, drawing a look of understanding from the Rabbit Faunus. Ruby looks confused at this. "Why did you say all the stuff you said about Faunus earlier in the year if you were one though?" She asks. Weiss looks over to her partner as she, Nora and Ruby all take their seats with their respective teams and says. "I was acting, I wanted to be sure nobody suspected me as a Faunus." Ruby responds with a silent "Ohh." "Anyway, I don't know about you guys, but my team and I have stuff to do, so we'll see you guys later." Sun says as team SNAR gets up to leave. "Yeah, we should probably split up for now, Jaune got a message saying that his cousins are coming to visit so we wanted to get a room ready for them." Pyrrha says as the rest of the teens begin to disperse.

A look of realization dawns on Yang's face as team RWBY are the only ones remaining in the room. She looks over to Weiss and says "Hey, didn't Miss Belladonna say something about you and Blake being cousins too?" She asks Weiss. Blake and Weiss look at each other as Ruby begins vibrating in excitement. "YAY! That means Team RWBY is all family!" Blake and Weiss look over to Ruby in surprise. "Um Ruby... we're still not related to you and Yang." Blake says, causing Ruby to deflate like a baloon. She perks back up though as a thought enters her head. "We will be once we all marry Jaune!" She says, causing the rest of her team to stumble as they try to process Ruby's words. Yang looks back at her sister with wide eyes and a beet red face as she says "W-whoa, time out Rubes, just because we all agreed to date Jaune doesn't mean we're getting married to him." Ruby just looks at her sister in confusion. "Why not? The Knight married Valkyrie last night, and he proposed to Snow and Shadow. He also said something about proposing to Threads when she gets here." Yang face palms while Weiss and Blake chuckle at Ruby's child like reasoning. "I think we'll let you handle this Yang, me and Weiss have things we need to discuss." Blake says as the two girls leave an exasperated Yang Xiao Long with her sister with smirks on their faces.

Taiyang Xiao Long's POV

Taiyang, Qrow, Ozpin and General Ironwood are all seated around a silver colored rectangular steel table in the conference room of one of the Atlesian Cruisers heading toward Mistral. The three men look to be having a serious discussion. "Alright Jimmy, so how do you wanna handle the situation with Leo?" Qrow asks. General Ironwood gets up and walks toward a window where he looks out through the clouds toward the direction of Mistral. "I've known Leonardo for years... if anybody had told me that he was working for Salem prior to this point, I would have laughed in their faces. But the evidence provided by the Knight is absolutely damning... I can't imagine Leo would have stayed at the school after the failed attack on Beacon. I imagine he will have gone into hiding now. I've already contacted the authorities in Mistral, they've already launched a kingdom wide man hunt." Upon hearing this, Taiyang jumps out of his chair and slams his fists into the table with enough force to punch through the 2 foot thick steel table top.

"NO! Tell the Mistralis to back off! That coward is mine! I refuse to rest until I have that bastard's head hanging above my fireplace!" Taiyang roars as Qrow puts a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "Calm down Mr. Xiao Long, they've been ordered to track him, not arrest him. I assure you that we will be the ones who apprehend him. We'll need to interrogate him first in order to fill any holes we have in our knowledge of Salem's forces, but after that you can do to him as you wish." General Ironwood says. A red portal opens up in the room and a voice on the other side says, "Good, because I intend to make him suffer." Raven Branwen walks through the portal, causing the three men to visibly tense up. "What are you doing here Raven? Just because we're working with you on other projects doesn't mean I want you on one of my ships." Ironwood says.

Raven cocks an eyebrow at the General and says "Summer Rose was my partner, as well as one of the few people on this planet that I ever really cared about, I refuse to be left out of the hunt for one of the men responsible for her death. Besides, the longer we wait to take him down, the more likely it is that he will escape. My tribe is already camped close to Mistral so I can get my brother and my ex husband their faster than you can." Ironwood turns to her and sighs. "I suppose there's no point in me trying to stop you, so me and Ozpin will come as well." Raven is about to object until Ozpin raises a hand to silence her. "Ms. Branwen, now is not the time for arguments. Like you said, every second we waste is another second that Leonardo could use to escape." He says. A few seconds of tense silence passes before she just grunts in annoyance. She opens a portal and gestures for the men to go through. Ironwood radios one of his subordinates about the change in plans as the others begin to walk through it. When they are all through, Raven follows behind and the portal closes.

Snow's POV

Valkyrie, Snow, the Knight, Shadow, Firestorm, Summer, Raven and Violette Xiao Long-Arc, Kali Belladonna, Juniper and Violette Arc are sitting at a table eating lunch and having a lively conversation when teams RWBY and JNPR enter the room. They all stop when they notice the group enter the room. Most of their eyes are drawn to the Heiress' tail, which is twitching nervously behind her. They all still seem to be struggling to comprehend the idea of a Faunus Schnee child. "Holy crap. She really is a Faunus." Firestorm says as Valkyrie tackle hugs Weiss the same way her younger self did a few hours earlier. The Heiress rolls her eyes as the 37 year old woman/child begins stroking her tail. "Valkyrie stop, that's rude!" Shadow says causing Valkyrie to stop. "It's fine, our Nora did the exact same thing." She says before looking toward her older self.

Snow is staring at the tail in silent shock as the two teams join the group. Weiss sits down next to Snow and teasingly says "Take a picture, it'll last longer." As she waves her tail in front of her counterparts face. Teams R_BY and JNPR stare at the heiress in absolute shock after that as Snow shakes herself out of her surprised stupor. "D-did Weiss just tease somebody?" Ruby asks, not quite believing what she had just seen. Yang jumps up from her seat and yells "Okay, that does it! I can deal with Weiss having a tail, but a sense of humor?! Who are you and what did you do with the real Weiss Schnee?!" "Hey!" Weiss and Snow yell indignantly as the group bursts into laughter.

After the group calms down, Snow looks at her younger self with concern. "Are you alright? I know you must be in a lot of shock after what you learned today." Weiss sighs and puts her fork down before turning to her older self. "It's hard, but I think I'll be okay. I'm more worried about you. You really lost it out there, is everything okay?" She asks. This time it's Snow's turn to sigh. "I'm fine now. I was just caught off guard when Tyrian killed Whitley. Speaking of which, how are you dealing with that?" Snow replies. Weiss looks down at her food in confusion. "I'm more confused than anything. I know we weren't that close and he was an evil boy who would have played a part in the most devastating genocide Remnant has ever seen, but he was still my baby brother. Yet despite that, I just don't seem to feel anything about it. What kind of cold hearted monster doesn't feel anything after watching her brother die?" She says. Snow looks to Weiss as she struggles with her internal issues.

"Weiss," Winter says from behind her as she joins the group as well. "Whitley may have been related to us by blood, but he was never our brother. Siblings are supposed to love and nurture each other, not sabotage and manipulate like he did. It doesn't make you cold if you don't feel anything after his death as there was never really a bond between you to. I had to learn that lesson myself with a little help." She says as she sits next to her younger sister. Weiss looks over sister curiously and says "Who helped you learn that?" as a large shadow is cast over the two of them. They both look behind them and saw Violette staring down at her partner with an ear to ear grin. Winter rolls her eyes as she prepares herself for the inevitable hug as Violette begins vibrating with hapiness and says "My partner did." With that, Violette snagged Winter into a hug, taking extra care to avoid putting pressure on her stomach as she squeals happily. Across the table, Blake and Yang are staring at the scene in shock. "Am I the only one who finds it a little disconcerting to see a giant woman who less than 72 hours ago was slaying Grimm like an unstoppable juggernaut of destruction act like a happy little school girl?" Blake asks. "Eh, you get used to it eventually, Violette Arc is a complex individual." Firestorm says from her seat next to the Knight. With that, the group continues to eat and chat, completely unaware of the craziness that is yet to come.

Nora's POV

Ruby and Nora had been having a conversation about just how similar Faunus are to their animal counter parts when they came across a puzzling mystery. The two girls quietly get out of their chair with the intention of carrying out a very dangerous mission. They are both on a quest to see if it is possible to make Blake Belladonna purr. With that in mind, they try to stealthily approach the cat faunus. Unfortunately, Nora happens to be as subtle as a bull in a china shop, so the cat girl quickly detects them. She quirks an eyebrow and without turning around she says "Did you two need something?" Causing the two to jump in shock. Rather than abandon their plan, they simply decide to rush the girl and begin to gently massage her cat ears, drawing everybody's attention. "Umm, what are you guys doing?" Jaune asks. "Shush, we were wondering just how cat like Blake really is so we're trying to see if we can make her purr." Jaune rolls his eyes and Kali giggles as her daughter begins to pout. A few seconds in, Blake has still not began purring and they are starting to get desperate. "Nora, the plan's not working! What do we do." Ruby asks as everyone watches the scene in amusement. With that, a devious grin comes across her face. "Well if massaging her ears won't work, I'll just have to massage the part of her that would make me purr if I could at the same time." She says as she puts Ruby's other hand on the other ear.

Blake quirked an eyebrow. "Umm, Nora? What are you doiiinnnnggg?" She starts to ask before her face turns beet red and she let out a pleased moan as Nora begins groping her breasts as well. The others are so caught off guard that they all remain silent for a few seconds. "NORA!" Ren yells, "NORA!" A red faced Ruby eeps. "Ren? Ruby?" "Noraaa~" Blake half moans. "RUBY! NORA!" Shadow yells with her face just as red as her younger self. This startles the girls enough to get them to let go. "Shadow?" Nora asks, wandering what she did wrong. "NORA!" Valkyrie screams as she magically pops up from an unknown location. "NORA!" Her younger counterpart also screams as she does the same. Before anybody else can respond, a blue portal opens above the table and taller blonde version of the two girls falls in yelling "VYRA!" as she crashes into the table. The group jumps away from the table looks on at the sudden intruder in shock. "VYRA?!" The Knight yells in surprise. The girl looks up and says "PAPA?!" "VYRA?!" Valkyrie and Nora both yell in surprise. The girl looks over to them and says "MAMA?!" Her eyes bug out as she sees the two pint sized red heads "MAMA!" She says before jumping off the table and tackle hugging her mother as said woman excitedly says "VYRA!" At this, Firestorm says "WHAT THE-" before her sentence is cut off by the sound of the table collapsing.

The Knight's POV

A ringing noise can be heard coming from the Knight's pocket as Vyra and Valkyrie engage in a ferocious bear hug duel. He pulls out the communication device and answers the call. He is met with the sight of a disheveled looking Threads in a smoke filled lab. He can barely make out the silhouettes of Winter and Jay in the back ground as well as a large figure he isn't able to recognize. "Hey Jaune, how's it going?" Threads says nervously. The Knight just glares at the woman in question. "What happened?" He asks, barely holding back his rage. Threads chuckles nervously and says, "What, I can't call up a good friend from time to time without being interrogated?"

The Knight's eyebrow twitches before he turns the camera to Vyra and Nora. "Why is Vyra here?! She's not supposed to come for another two weeks!" He says loudly before turning the camera back to himself. Threads sighs in relief before saying. "Thank Monty she's okay, she could have ended up anywhere in the multiverse after that accident." His face starts twitching more violently as Juniper Arc comes out of nowhere and pulls Valkyrie and Vyra into a hug herself, lifting both girls up off the ground. "What accident?" He asks angrily. Threads chuckles nervously as the portal begins firing up in the background. The smoke has cleared enough to reveal Winter and Jay hard at work, but the portal is obscuring the third figure. "Yeah, we were trying to find a way to make the portal bigger so we could get more people and supplies through during the evacuation. We were all so busy that none of us really noticed Vyra throwing around a bunch of playing cards charged with explosive energy, and talking about some sort of final gambit. Anyway, one of the cards went into the portal and the explosion made it go haywire. We were all okay, but Vyra kinda got a little overly excited and jumped through it." She says nervously. At this point, the Knight has given up on any type of restraint as he yells "COCO! I THOUGHT WE TOLD YOU TO KEEP HER AWAY FROM THE PORTAL MACHINE!" He yells, silencing the group as they all stared at him. "Hey, don't look at me, I stopped being her main care taker the moment we found somebody more appropriate for the job." The Knight looked as if he was on the verge of a mental breakdown as his aura started flaring up from his body. "WHO?! WHO THE HECK DID YOU TRUST MY DAUGHTER WITH?!" Threads chuckles before saying "Somebody we all thought was dead. We're sending her through right now, hope you got your socks on, cause they're about to be knocked off."

The Knight is about to yell at her before the portal opens and he hears a voice he hasn't heard in over a decade. " _Maldita sea. ¿estás loco, pequeño petardo? ¿por qué saltas te por ese portal? ¡ podrías haber terminado en cualquier lugar!_ " (Spanish for: Damn it! Are you crazy little fire cracker? Why did you jump through that portal? You could have ended up anywhere!) Violette Arc, who is now standing next to the Knight says "Who in the world do you guys know that speaks Hadracian? That's a pretty rare language now days."

When she looks over to the Knight, she is shocked to see tears going down his face as he stares at the portal with his eyes wide in shock. She hears a sob and looks over to see Firestorm choking up as well. Summer isn't doing much better than her aunt at this point, and even Snow, Shadow and Valkyrie are getting emotional,. The twins, as well as everybody else, look confused, but Vyra just smiles sheepishly. " _En serio, ¿en qué estabas pensando? ¿tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba?_ " (Seriously, what were you thinking? Do you have any idea how worried I was?) The voice says, drawing Violette's eyes back to the portal. Her jaw drops in shock as she sees who comes through the portal. Aside from her dark brown skin, she is identical to the eldest Arc Sibling in every way. The two lock eyes and they are both thrown for a loop. " _Dios mío._ _¿es así como me vería si Juniper fuera mi madre?_ " (My God. Is that what I would look like if Juniper was my Mother?) Hadracian Violette says. "Wait, why is you're version of me Hadr-" Regular Violette says, only to be knocked to the side as Firestorm tackle hugs the brown skinned doppelganger. She looks up just in time to see Juniper smacking her palm into her face with a slightly irritated expression.

Luckily, the doppelganger sees Firestorm before she hits her. She manages to catch her and returns the hug. "Oh Monty! You're alive! How?! I thought you died in Mistral! We all did!" Firestorm yells. The doppelganger glares playfully at the distraught woman and cheekily says "Idiota! You should have known it would take more than a couple Dragons to bring me down. I escaped after you got away and found a small band of Mistrali survivors that I've been protecting ever since. We were moving through Vacuo when a patrol spotted us about three days ago and they brought us in imagine my surprise when the first person I run into was my old partner. They brought me up to speed and I've been watching this little firecracker ever since."

"Wait," Yang says, drawing their attention. "Why does Nora's daughter have the nickname my Uncle gave me?" Valkyrie chuckles at that. "It honestly fits her a little better due to her Semblance. She can channel her Aura into any object to make it an explosive. If the object is already explosive, she can amplify the explosive potential." The members of teams RWBY and J_P_ have fearful expressions on their face as Nora begins cheering and Ren rolls his eyes "Yup, that's definitely Nora's daughter." He says.

Violette's POV

"Seriously though, why is my future self Hadracian?" Violette says as she stares at her older self. "Because you're father doesn't know how to pull out." Juniper says, causing several people to laugh as others go bright red (or green in the case of Jaune, Violette and Pyrrha's cases) at the implications of what she said. The doppleganger looks over to the woman and suddenly begins to tear up as her eyes go wide. "W-what?" Violette says after swallowing a bit of bile. Juniper turns to look at her daughter and says, "The night you were conceived, I was sharing your father with one of my team mates, a woman by the name of Rosa Bello. Your father, being the idiot he is, didn't pull out of either of us. In our universe, I ended up pregnant, in their universe, Rosa did. She died a few years after that on a mission." Juniper says.

"M-mama?" The other Violette says as she releases Firestorm. She charges straight for the Arc Matriarch and pulls her into what would normally be a back breaking hug if Juniper wasn't as strong as she was. Juniper is surprised by her actions, but she goes into super mom mode when the doppelganger starts crying. "T-the same thing happened in our universe. I was raised by you and Papa. I-I never thought I'd see you again!"

On the other side of the room, Violette is still in shock as Yang comes up beside her. "Holy cow, that version of you is just as gorgeous as you are! Is that really what you're going to look like at 52?" She says. Violette has an wide grin on her face when she hears that. She leans over to Yang and says "All Arc women age slowly, my great-great-great grandmother is still alive even though she's 157 years old and she looks half her age." She says. Yang looks over at her in jealousy. "Lucky." She mutters under her breath, causing Violette's grin to go wider. She walks over to her counterpart as she finally releases Juniper. The other Violette notices her younger self and walks over to her as well stopping once the two are face to face. They both look each other up and down with a critical stare before they break into matching grins. "Awesome! We're like twins!" Younger Violette says excitedly. Juniper looks at her daughter with an amused expression. "Not exactly, you do have different skin tones." "That's easy to fix, we can just get her a tan." The older Violette says, prompting an eye roll from the Arc Matriarch, "She gets sun burned after a mere 5 minutes in the sun." She says with a tone of amusement. "Spray Tan." The younger Violette says as the Knight finally shakes himself out of his stupor.

The Knight's POV

The Knight slowly walks over to his long lost eldest sister with wide, tear stained eyes as the woman finally releases Juniper. "V-Vi?" He says with a strained voice. Both Violette's turn to him in response. The elder Violette looks him over, but she doesn't recognize him at first. A second later, she finally recognizes him and her jaw drops. "J-Jaune?! How the heck did you get so hot?!" She says before her face turns green. " _¡ maldita sea! ¿por qué acabo de llamar a mi hermano pequeño caliente?_ " (Holy Crap! Why did I just call my baby brother hot?!)

The Knight doesn't even acknowledge her words as he tackle hugs his eldest sister just like his wife did earlier. She immediately forgets her earlier words and melts into the hug. "I-I can't believe it's really you! I thought you died! We even named one of our daughters after you." Violette quirks an eye brow at that. "So now you have two Violette's here? That's got to be a bit confusing." She says. "Actually its three now. This is gonna get weird." The younger Violette says. The elder Violette looks over to her younger self with a thoughtful expression on her face. "Just call me Violetta then, it's the Hadracian version of our name." Violetta says. Violette nods in agreement. Everybody is so distracted by the Knight's reunion with his oldest sister that they don't even notice the mischievous chuckling from Valkyrie.

A few seconds later, Valkyrie pops up next to them out of nowhere with an ear to ear grin. "Wowee Jaune, you've had such an exciting week! You helped save the Kingdom of Vale from total destruction, you destroyed a mega Grimm which destroyed an entire world by using the Martyr's Cross even though it wasn't necesarry!" Violetta's grip on her younger brother tightens when Valkyrie mentions the Martyr's Cross and she begins shaking in rage. The Knight looks over to his new wife and silently begs her to shut up as most of the people in the room are barely containing their laughter at this point. "Then we had a massive pool party which ended in you and me getting married!" Violetta's grip gets even tighter and the Knight begins tapping on her shoulder indicating his wish to be released. At this point, the dam bursts as roars of laughter fill the room. At this point, Firestorm decides to join in on the fun. "Yeah, but that's not even the best part. When I said I didn't mind you having multiple wives, I thought you would take it easy and just marry Valkyrie. But then you went and asked Snow and Shadow to marry you as well. Not to mention your decision to ask Threads to marry you when she gets here." Firestorm adds. Violetta's grip gets even tighter as the Knight begins flailing around and the sound of cracking bones can be heard throughout the room. A few people cringe at the sound of his bones cracking, but most of them don't even notice as the laughter is too loud at this point.

Violetta looks down at her panicking baby brother with a look of thunder on her face. " _Jaune... ¿de qué hablan esas chicas locas?_ " (What are those crazy girls talking about?) She says with barely restrained anger as she releases him from the bear hug. At this point, the Knight collapses to the floor in an attempt to play dead; but Violetta just stares him down, clearly not fooled by his act. Realizing that his act has failed, he leaps to his feet, channels his aura into his legs and disappears in a flash of light. Violetta doesn't even miss a beat as she begins her pursuit. "Get back here, _idiota_! Running will only make me beat you harder when I finally catch you!" She yells. Eventually the laughter dies down and the room is left in brief silence. That silence is broken when Juniper dashes over to Valkyrie and Firestorm with a look of expectant glee. Valkyrie grins as Firestorm just rolls her eyes. She whistles to get their attention and says "Alright guys, I think it's time for the future people to get moving, Grandma Juni clearly wants to spend some time with her new/future family members. Vi, Jaune, Pyrrha, you're part of the family so you're coming too." A loud crashing noise can be heard somewhere in the distance, accompanied by girly screams. "Hey, look at that! Jaune graduated from Ruby pitched screams to Yang pitched screams! He got manlier!" Nora says happily, not even noticing the slightly offended glare from Yang as the inhabitants of the room start laughing again. A few seconds later, and even louder crash was heard and the screaming suddenly stopped. Jaune looks over in that direction as Firestorm sends her husband a text. "Uhh, is he gonna be okay?" Jaune says. Firestorm snorts at his comment and says "Please, she's beaten him a lot worse than that before, you should have seen what he did when she found out he knocked up Ruby." The group eventually decides to go there separate ways, completely unaware of what is happening half way across Remnant.

Taiyang's POV

Ozpin, Ironwood and the former team _TRQ are all searching the office of former Headmaster Leonardo Lionheart when an explosion rocks Haven Academy. The experience hunters all prepare for a fight as Taiyang walks over to the window. He is met with a scene of absolute chaos as many of the school's students and faculty engage in combat with what little remains of the rogue White Fang operatives. The rest of the team comes to the window and assesses the situation, Taiyang's eyes narrow in on one particular fight. A fight between Arthur Watts and a the man very man they came to find. When the rest of the group spots them, they are initially confused as to why the Lion Faunus is fighting a supposed ally, but not Taiyang. Any semblance of reason has been driven to the farthest reaches of his mind as all the widower currently sees is red. His aura begins glowing gold as he grabs his axe with a look of pure anger on his face. " **LEO!** " The man roars at the top of his lungs as he leaps from the window and makes a bee line for the Lion Faunus.

?

A mysterious figure can be seen overlooking a massive command post filled with vaguely human looking individuals watching over and working with complex, high tech machinery from a dark office at the upper levels of the facility. A device in the figure's pocket beeps, drawing it's attention. The figure pulls out a small flat circular device and presses on the screen to reveal a notification. The figures eyes go wide as it reads the notice before it pulls up a series of screens within the office. The light reveals the mysterious figure, which is likely one of the most bizarre beings within all of existence. The creature was definitely Humanoid, but it was nothing like a human. Instead of normal feet, this creature possessed cow like hooves. It also has four large, white eagle wings sprouting from its back and four heavily muscled human arms that looked as if they were made of burnished bronze. The creature's head is what really set it apart from normal humans though. It has a large lion like mane and amber lion like eyes that emit a slight glow, a pair of long Ox horns and a bright yellow eagle like beak where the mouth and nose would usually be. The rest of his facial features were human although the skin was the same metallic bronze as his arms were. Overall, the creature was around 25 feet tall and had a sturdy, muscled body.

The creature is wearing a full suite of bright white metal armor similar to that of a medieval Knight that has a black stone cart wheel with eight dark blue wooden spokes. The hanging from his armored belt is a weapon that looks like something out of a horror movie. The weapon consisted of a 7 inch wide, 7 foot in diameter silver metallic Wind and Fire wheel with an array of 7 serrated blades arranged around the outer part of it pointing away from the handle. Inside of the wheel is a second wheel roughly half the size of the outer wheel. This wheel does not have the 7 serrated blades that the larger wheel does. The most terrifying thing about the weapon is the fact that it is covered in what appears to be closed eyes. As the creature experiences the shock of its new discover, the "eyes" open, revealing large glowing diamond like gemstones with ruby "irises" and obsidian "pupils."

The creature looks at the screen, which is displaying the various fights of the two Remnants against the creatures of Grimm, but what really catches the creatures eye is the image of Salem. "Finally!" The creature says. The creature seems to speak with four different voices at once. One is a high pitched, bird like voice, another is a lower pitched lion like roar, a third is a medium pitched bull like below and the fourth voice is that of a normal human male. "After eons of searching, we have found the Grimm Queen. If we can destroy her before her father can get to her, we will strike a devastating blow against the Brother of Darkness." He looks over to watch various fights of Shadow, Snow, Firestorm, The Knight, Valkyrie and many of the other future fighters before turning to another screen to watch Ironwood, Goodwitch, Qrow, Raven, Ozpin, Roland, Juniper, the Arc sisters and teams RWBY and JNPR in their fights as well. He smiles at this. "It looks as if this universe has powerful warriors as well. They will be very helpful in our fight. We should try to reach out to them soon." He says before turning the monitors off. He enters a message into the strange device before placing it back in his pocket and returning to his previous position. "If all goes well, we might finally bring the war between our Father and his brother to an end." He says before resuming his silent vigil above the command center.

A/N: Well, there it is. We finally know why Snow has such a strong hatred for Tyrian Callows. This may be the darkest part of this particular story to be honest. The idea of losing a child in such a horrific way just sends chills up my spine.

We also learned that both Tyrian and Hazel Rainart have a connection to the Arc family. From what little I've seen of Hazel in the show, I honestly don't believe he is truly a bad guy, he's just been consumed by grief and vengeance. That being said, I don't really know if he can still redeem himself like Emerald can, he may be too far gone. I suppose only time will tell on that front.

Even though there wasn't a lot of combat, it was definitely revealing. We got to see a lot more of what Snow is capable of doing with her power as a Grimmsbane. I just thought it would be cool for her to be able to summon a giant version of the Arma Gigas and use it as a mech suit of sorts. I intend to explore the capabilities of all the new Grimmsbane thoroughly in the future as well.

We also got a couple of surprise entrances. I know I said that Vyra wasn't supposed to show up until the end of the Volume, but come on man, she's a Valkyrie; they're always unpredictable. We also got somebody who was presumed dead for over a decade, Violetta Arc. I'm sure you guys have a lot of questions about that one. How will she play into the story? Why did you bring her back? Why is she Hadracian (Hispanic) if her younger self is white? To be honest, Violetta Arc is kind of what happens when you get a better idea of what a character should be like when you're already too far into the story to change it. At first, I wanted her to be white for the sake of familial consistency, but after designing her weapon, I began wondering what it would be like if she was Hispanic (Since the Macuahuitl is an Aztec Weapon after all.) The more I thought about it, the more I thought it would add a bit more flair to the story seeing as Remnant doesn't have the same level of cultural diversity as Earth does, especially when it comes to language. Thus, Violetta came to be.

We also got a lot more information about the new enemy, new allies and the war taking place beyond the Cannon RWBY story line of this universe. If you were wondering about where my inspiration for the mystery figure, it's largely based upon the four creatures in Ezekiel Chapter 1 of the bible. I always thought those guys would be interesting to put into a fantasy style setting since they are so bizarre compared to what most people think about when they think of Christianity/Judaism. Anyway, that's enough nonsensical rambling for one day, thank you all for reading and feel free to leave a review, especially if it will help me grow as a writer. I'll see you all next time.


	16. Update

Update

Hey everybody, I'm sure you're all wondering where the next chapter of A Grimm Fate is so I thought I'd just let you know that it's most likely going to be late. There's a whole lot of factors involved in the delay honestly. I'm working 5 day weeks instead of 4 now, I've been getting writer's block, I got a new Xbox One, my dog ate my homework, insert next excuse here. Just thought I'd let you know I'm still alive and I'm not abandoning this fic. I'm working as hard as I can. but it may be another few weeks before I can update though.


	17. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: RWBY and its characters belong to Rooster Teeth of Austin, Texas. The OCs however are mine.

Chapter 15

Taiyang's POV

Taiyang pulls out his axe and activates his semblance as his eyes narrow in on his target. He is engulfed in a golden flame in the shape of a Chinese style dragon as he rockets toward Professor Lionheart like a meteor hurdling toward the ground letting out a ferocious roar which draws the attention of everyone on the battlefield. Lionheart and Watt's eyes widen when they finally realize the man is flying right at them. The two men disengage by leaping back just as Taiyang slams into the ground. Taiyang launches himself at the Haven Headmaster with the fury of a mad man, completely ignoring everything around him in his attempts to utterly destroy one of the men responsible for killing his second wife. Watts tries to take advantage of the situation to escape, only to be knocked to the side as Qrow delivers an airborne drop kick to his side, driving both men away from the fight.

Lionheart's eyes widen as he barely dodges a powerful chop from Taiyang's Axe. "Tai, please calm down! I'm not your enemy!" He says as he lands nearby. The sheer force of Taiyang's swing creates a massive crevice in the concrete sidewalk as Taiyang glares at the man with an uncharacteristic look of pure hatred. "LIAR! YOU KILLED SUMMER!" He yells before lunging at him again. Leo stumbles backwards, barely avoiding a horizontal swing which demolishes a wooden support beam of the patio of the restaurant, bringing the structure tumbling down in the process. "Y-yes Tai, I admit that I played a part in her death, and I won't bother apologizing for it as I know you will never forgive me for it." He says as he uses Dust Launcher to fire Ice Dust projectiles at the man, hoping to freeze him in place. Taiyang converts his weapon into its flamethrower form and melts the Ice Dust projectiles instantly before turning the weapon on Lionheart, who just barely manages to get out of the way. "GOOD, THEN SHUT UP AND DIE LIKE A MAN!" Taiyang bellows.

Ozpin and Ironwood arrive at the scene just as Taiyang goes in for another attack. Ironwood fires off a few rounds from his revolver, bringing down a group of charging White Fang Grunts as Ozpin strikes down a much larger grunt wielding a battle axe with a blow to the head from his cane. Ironwood starts to go in to help Taiyang, only for Ozpin to block him with his cane. The General looks to Ozpin who says "Stop James, something is wrong here. Why was Leonardo fighting Arthur if they were on the same side?" The General looks back to the fight as the disgraced headmaster stumbles backwards, just barely avoiding another swing from Taiyang's Axe. "Tai, I know you're angry but now is not the time for this! An entire Kingdom's fate is on the line here!" He yells. Taiyang tries to lunge at the man again, only to be stopped by Ozpin's cane.

"What are you talking about Leo? Why are you fighting against Salem's forces when we all know you have been working with her for years now." Ozpin asks. Leonardo chuckles in response Ozpin's words. "All these years I've been helping Salem because I feared that she would kill me, but that all went out the window a few weeks ago. After all, what good are death threats against a man who is already dead?" He says. This causes all three men to look at him curiously. Lionheart laughs again before he says "Stage Four brain cancer. I've only got a few months left anyway. You'd be surprised how much courage you can find when you know death is coming no matter what you do." Ironwood and Ozpin are both shocked by this, but Taiyang is still glaring at him with utter contempt. "But that doesn't matter right now! Arthur is trying to use the Swarmers from Merlott's lab to awaken the rest of their brethren." He says, causing the three men's eyes to go wide in both shock and fear. "Damn it. We're just starting the fire bombing campaign right now, if he wakes them up this early, they'll destroy the entire Kingdom of Vacuo before we can even respond!" Ozpin looks over at Taiyang and says "Tai-" only to be interrupted by said man raising his hand. "Yeah, I know, take care of Watts first, then we can deal with Leo." He says. Ozpin nods in confirmation and the four men take off toward Qrow and Watts.

Ruby's POV

Teams RWBY and _NPR are all sitting around a table eating their dinner with Shadow and Snow. Their future counterparts and children had all been invited/kidnapped by Juniper, who had insisted on going out to get to know her newest grandchild. Blake is absentmindedly eating a muffin while reading one of her Ninja's of Love books hidden by a textbook cover which is fooling nobody; Weiss is taking the time to brush her tail, since she no longer has to worry about hiding it anymore, Yang and Nora locked into a pancake eating battle of which Yang will certainly loose while Ren and Pyrrha are watching the two with a hint of amusement and Ruby is happily munching on a chocolate chip cookie after having finished her eggs and bacon.

It's around this time that the little red reaper looks up and notices that there is a certain blonde missing from there group. "Where's Jaune?" Ruby asks as Yang falls face first into her pancakes and Nora is celebrating. The others shrug in response, except for Nora who gasps dramatically as her eyes go wide as saucers. "Maybe he ended up getting drunk last night and woke up married to some random woman!" She proclaims, prompting eye rolls around the table. "He would have been so distressed that he would have gone out to the Emerald Forest to train on his own, only to find an abandoned baby faunus which he decides raise as his own child! If that's the case, his noble actions must of caught the attention of some extra dimensional diety who pulled him into a pocket dimension to watch alternate universes centered around him that usually consist of all of us being shoe horned into various video game, movie, book or some other form of story that the authors use to cover for their inability to come up with their own stories! Once he's finished watching the videos, the diety will send him back to Remnant with the powers of a video game character whose goal is to seduce every woman he can find with the powers of a virtual romance novel character, only to discover that they were hiding something a little extra!" She says, causing everyone other than Ren to look at her as if she were completely insane. Weiss just decides to ignore Nora's outburst as she takes a drink of her coffee.

A few seconds later Jaune walks into the room and Nora looks at him with wide, tear filled eyes as she says. "I'm sorry fearless leader, I'm afraid I can't be a part of your harem, it would never work out since I don't have a penis." Weiss spits out her coffee in shock of her words as Ruby lets out an embarrassed eep and Ren face palms so hard it can practically be heard in Menagerie. A wide eyed, red faced Blake leans over to Yang, who had shot up like a rocket upon hearing the last part and asks "Did Nora just insinuate that we're all transsexuals?" To which a wide eyed, syrup covered Yang responds with what sounds like a cross between a croak and screech. Jaune gives her a look that says "What the heck are you talking about?", "What kind of conversation did I just walk into?" and "How the heck am I supposed to respond to that?". He opens his mouth as if he were about to speak before pausing. After a short delay, he responds with a "Nope." He then turns around and leaves the room without another word. After the group takes a few seconds to attempt to process Nora's outburst, Violette, Violetta and the Knight walk into the room with Jaune in tow. The Knight seems to be wearing the same expression Jaune was wearing earlier while Violette and Violetta are laughing hysterically.

After giving the two women a chance to calm down, the Knight clears his throat to grab the attention of the rooms occupants. "Alright guys, I need you guys to come with me to the Vault's arena. It's time for your first combat lessons with my sister Violette here." This triggers an avalanche of groans from around the room. "Aww man, how can we still have classes if the schools in ruins." Yang says. The Knight just rolls his eyes and says "It's not going to take that long, we only have one sparring match today and then you'll all be free to go." The students become a little more enthusiastic now as they realize they won't have to sit through any lectures. They get up and head out to the arena with their teachers.

Qrow's POV

Qrow and Watts land in a pile of rubble on the lower level of the city, having been knocked over the edge of the Upper District. Qrow jumps to his feet and launches himself toward the doctor, only to come to a sudden halt as he is blocked by a segmented silver tentacle like arm with four sharp grasping prongs forming a hand. A second arm comes at Qrow from the side, knocking the drunkard into a wall just as a red portal opens behind him and Raven lunges out of it, hoping to take the man by surprise. Unfortunately for her, a third arm blocks her strike and a fourth one comes in to knock her toward her brother. She lands on the wall feet first and bounces off to land right next to her brother, who is just now getting off the ground. They both face off with the Doctor and assess the situation. Doctor Watts is using two of his long mechanical arms to lift himself off the ground as the two sides stare each other down. The four mechanical arms appear to be extending from a backpack on his back. Qrow quirks an eyebrow and says "Seriously Doc? Octopus arms? Where'd you get that idea, a comic book?" Qrow says as a random spider lands on top of one of the mechanical arms. "These arms are the pinnacle of my research in robotics Mr. Branwen, you may technically have me outnumbered, but this device makes that completely irrelevant." Raven smirks and says "Just keep them to yourself Arthur, I'm not into tentacles," prompting an amused snort from her brother.

Doctor Watts just rolls his eyes and says "Please, like I would ever want to bed you, who knows what kind of diseases you carry." "Alright, enough of the chit chat!" Qrow says as he struggles to get the image of the Doctor and his Sister going at it out of his mind. He and Raven dash to the side with their weapons drawn and lunge at the doctor, hoping to divide his attention, only for the doctor to block the attacks yet again before shifting his wait to one of the arms and extending the other three to his side. A number of sharp blades extend from each arm and the doctor spins around on the fourth one, forcing the siblings to jump back to avoid being torn to pieces. Watts decides to press his advantage by using the arms to launch himself at Raven faster than she can respond and deliver a kick to her, sending her flying toward Qrow. Qrow jumps to the side and barely manages to catch his sister by the arm before he swings her around and launches her back at the doctor before dashing to the side and lunging at Arthur yet again. Watts quirks an eyebrow at this "Seriously? What is this, amateur hour?" He says before pulling his arms up again, only to be caught off guard as the twins simultaneously transform into birds and use their superior maneuverability to reposition themselves before transforming yet again and slicing through two of the mechanical limbs before leaping away from the surprised doctor.

"Hmm, that was actually pretty clever. However it doesn't matter. We're still more than a match for the two of you." Doctor Watts says. Raven looks over at the man and says "We?" Only for a black portal to open up next to Qrow as Hazel Rainart charges out of it and collides with the man, sending both of them hurtling through the air, away from the fight. Arthur looks over to a stunned Raven and smirks. "You didn't seriously think I wouldn't bring back up, did you? You're not the only one who can open portals."

Violette's POV

Teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, SNAR and CRDL plus Penny Polendina, Vyra Valkyrie and the Xiao Long-Arc twins are all sitting in the bleachers in the participants stands while Juniper Arc, Kali Belladonna and all of the other people from the future minus Violetta are sitting in the observers section. Glynda Goodwitch, is standing inside the arena when Violette, and Violetta walk into the arena. Violetta is in full combat gear, but Violette was wearing a pair of jogging pants, and black tennis shoes. Of course, none of this was noticed by the students as their wide eyes were all glued to her relatively tight white tank top that barely managed to contain her 44- E, borderline F cup breasts and showed a generous amount of cleavage as well. Jaune, the Knight and Glynda all share a collective face palm as Juniper, Kali, Firestorm and Valkyrie giggle at the students response. The males and even a few females watch on with blood spurting out of their noses and drool coming out of their mouths. Even Fox seems to be aware of Violette's top despite being blind if the bit of drool going down his chin is anything to go by.

Roland's POV

Fort Arkin

Roland looks up from a map of the Arc Family's ancestral land and blinks in confusion. He looks over to Ghira and Sienna Khan on the other side and says "Am I the only one who has the sudden urge to head back to Beacon and slaughter a bunch of horny teenage boys?" Causing Sienna Khan looks at him in surprise while Ghira just chuckles.

Violette's POV

"How can she even walk with those things? They're bigger than my head!" Ruby says to a wide eyed, drooling Yang. A vein is throbbing in Professor Goodwitch as she looks at Violette and says "What in Monty's name are you wearing! You can't teach a class full of teenagers wearing that, the boys won't hear a word you say!" Violette just looks surprised, completely oblivious to the effect her body is having on the class. She looks over to the students and smirks at the student's reaction as she realizes what the Professor meant. She playfully sways side to side, watching as the students follow the movement of her chest before slamming her open palm into a nearby wall, creating a loud smack that startles the students out of their trance. "And your all dead." She says.

The students look on in confusion as Violette puts on a light blue jacket with the Arc family crest on the back that Violetta handed her and walks into the arena. "There's your first lesson, don't let anything distract you on the battle field. There's a lot of women out there who are fully aware that they have gorgeous bodies and they can use them to distract their opponents in combat. It doesn't really work for me since my semblance works better with additional weight, meaning I'm better off with heavy armor, but it can work on a human/faunus opponent. Lesson number two is that you shouldn't be afraid or ashamed to use any advantage you can on the battlefield." She says as Violetta releases an Ursa Major the size of a semi truck from a pen behind Violette. The Ursa Major rears up to swipe at Violette, only for her to side step the strike at the last minute, runs up the creature's back and channels her semblance into her long, luscious hair, causing it to emit a black glow. She loops her hair in front of the creature's neck, grabs onto the end and pulls with all her might. The enhanced weight of the hair combine with Violette's enhanced strength is enough for it to act as a garrote which she uses to effortlessly decapitate the creature. She hops down as the monster collapses and shakes the blood out of her locks as the students look on in shock and in Yang's case, absolute horror. "Anything can be an advantage if you know how to use it."

Glynda and Juniper look at Violette in shock. While it was an extremely unconventional display, neither woman can deny that her teaching style is effective as they look at the impact Violette's actions had on the students. "Alright, enough of that though, y'all didn't come here for me to talk you to death, that's Professor Port's job. We came here for a sparring match. I want you all to watch closely because this fight will serve as an important lesson." She looks over to Pyrrha and says "Alright little sis, you're up. You'll be facing off against my older self Violetta. There's no ring out on this match by the way, it only ends when someone's aura dips below 10%." She says. Pyrrha looks over to Violetta, who is already standing in the ring, waiting for Pyrrha. She gulps nervously, but she gets up and prepares for battle nonetheless.

Pyrrha's POV

Violetta and Pyrrha take their positions on opposite sides of the arena as they wait for the fight to begin. Pyrrha deploys Milo in its Xiphos form, and bringing Akuo up in front of her, ready to block any incoming attacks. On the other side, Violetta brings Carnum Molentis in its two handed form and centers the weapon in front of her as the chain saw engine revs up to prepare for the fight. A few seconds later, the buzzer rings and Violetta comes at her in a head on charge. Pyrrha smiles, believing this will be an easy fight as she tries to use her semblance to divert the blow. Her happiness turns to shock as she seems unable to make the now glowing blade move. At the last second, she throws up Akuo in order to block the attack. The massive blade hits with the force of a semi truck, knocking the Mistrali girl across the room and driving her back into the wall. She slowly pulls herself out of the newly formed crater as Violetta waits for the girl's next move. Many in the audience are left in stunned silence as they stare at the massive crater left in the wall.

Pyrrha looks up to the screen and flinches as she realizes that Violetta just cut her Aura in half with a single attack, a feat made even more impressive by the fact that she had blocked most of the damage. She looks down to her shield and her eyes go wide as she sees the massive dent in the shield's face. " _Okay, she's strong, crazy strong, but she doesn't seem to be chasing me. I'd have to assume that's because she knows she won't be able to catch me. My semblance doesn't seem to work on her weapon when she uses hers, the thing feels like it weighs a ton, that also means it has a lot of momentum which I could use to my advantage. I need to use my superior speed and maneuverability to whittle her aura down with precise strikes to the weak points in her armor._ "

With that, Pyrrha charges forward throwing Akuo onto her back as it is mostly useless now and converting Milo into its Javelin form for extra reach. Violetta takes another swing, but Pyrrha leaps over this one and lands a few quick jabs in the joints of Violetta's armor. The points emit flashes of black light, confusing the Hoplite as she knows for a fact that her aura is white. She shrugs it off and continues pressing her assault. Violetta swings her blade upward and Pyrrha spins to avoid it, and jabs her javelin in between the upper and lower plates of Violetta's armor to hit her in the stomach. Violetta tries to deliver a boot to the champion's face, but Pyrrha dodges the attack and hits the same gap as before, scoring a few direct hits on the woman's spine. Pyrrha's eyes go wide for a second and she leaps back to put some distance between herself and her opponent. She looks up to the screen and is left in absolute shock as Violetta's aura is still at 92%. " _What?! How can she still have that much aura? My last attacks hit her in the spine, she should at least be in the yellow. How can she withstand that ma-_ " She thinks before her eyes go wide in shock and terror. " _S-she wasn't using her aura to block the attacks! She must use her semblance to increase the density of the area my attacks hit and just shrug off the damage. Precision strikes are useless against her._ "

Violetta smirks at the young Spartan's expression. "Figured it out huh? I'll admit, you did better than I expected you to. It was clever of you to target the area between my double plated armor, and your decision to use my own momentum and slower speed against me was definitely a sound strategy, there's just one more lesson for you to learn." Violetta says as she puts her sword away. She dashes toward the startled red head at near Ruby speed and leans down to the girl, "Never judge a book by its cover." She says before landing a lightning quick punch to Pyrrha's gut, knocking the air out of her lungs and sending her airborne. She leaps up after her, slamming her knee into her back before flipping in midair and driving her boot into the back of the Mistrali girls head, sending her hurdling toward the ground and shattering her aura on impact to end the fight. Many of the observers flinch at the impact, but the students are left in a state of absolute shock at seeing one of the most powerful warriors of their generation get destroyed so brutally and effortlessly. Violetta walks over to the barely conscious girl picks her up before heading toward her younger self. Violette looks down at her younger half sister and says "Sorry she had to be so brutal Pyr, I just wanted to make sure you got the lesson I was trying to teach you." She says before looking at the stunned students.

"The lesson here is clear. Despite what the media seems to believe, Pyrrha is not invincible; no one is. There will always be a hard counter to your fighting style. I myself struggle against people who excel at using their opponent's momentum against them. One of the most important things you can do is find a way to cover your weaknesses. As we continue to train together, I intend to find your weaknesses and show you how to overcome them. Just as a fair warning, I have no intention of keeping your weaknesses from the rest of the class, if you're gonna work together, you need to know each other's weak points just as well as their strengths." She says before looking at Pyrrha, who is just now getting back to her feet.

"Pyrrha, you often use your Semblance to deflect a person's weapons, but that's not always possible. From what the Knight told me, your other self died because of that." She says, causing Pyrrha's eyes to widen in shock and confusion. "The woman you were fighting had a semblance which allows her to create weaponized glass, polarity is useless against that." Violette adds, causing a look of realization to cross the champions face. "You faced a similar problem in this fight, Violetta's Semblance allows her to increase not only her own density, but that of objects near her. Metal weapons and armor would not be able to withstand the pressure of that higher density because they lack flexibility, so she was forced to use a combination of plastic, carbon fiber and various lighter materials such as aluminum, none of which are affected by magnetism." She says as Pyrrha nods in understanding. "The reason that first blow hit you so hard is because Carnum Molentis weighed about as much as an Atlesian Paladin when it hit you." Violette says causing Pyrrha and the student's eyes to go wide as saucers. "There is a reason I chose the name 'Bone Crusher' after all. Long story short, know when to block and when to dodge. If Violetta hadn't pulled back on that strike, she would have broken you in half." Pyrrha nods again, clearly taking the criticism to heart. She looks back to the students and says "The last lesson, never judge a book by its cover, Pyrrha assumed that Violetta's semblance would make her slower because of how much she weighed at the time, but her semblance doesn't just let her increase density, she can decrease it as well, which allows her to move very quickly when the need arises, she's also a lot more flexible than her build would suggest. Anyway, that's enough for now. Take the rest of the day to relax, we got a long road ahead of us."

Shadow's POV

Team RWBY walks over to Shadow, and Firestorm as everybody begins to leave when Shadow receives a call on her Scroll. they all watch as she engages her hologram before answering the call. She is met with the sight of a man in an Atlesian Military uniform sitting in an office. "Is this Ms. Belladonna?" The man asks. Shadow quirks an eyebrow and cautiously says "Yes." The man opens up a file on his computer before looking back to her. "Yes, we were just wondering when you intended to pick up one of the prisoners you had requested a release for, a young lady by the name of-" He says before looking at the screen. "Ilia Amitola." Blake is surprised when she hears that name. Shadow's eyes go wide as saucers when she hears that "Oh crap! I forgot about Ilia! I'll be right there!" She says before hanging up as Firestorm bursts into laughter. "Sheesh Blakey, don't you think it's kind of cold to leave your wife in prison like that." She says as Blake turns her wide eyed stare at a furiously blushing Shadow. "W-wife?!" Blake yells in surprise as Yang burst into laughter much like her older counterpart and Ruby and Weiss blush heavily as well. Shadow sighs as she rest her palm over her face. "Ilia had a crush on me back when we were in the White Fang together. She ended up confessing to me when I went back to Menagerie. I decided to give her a chance a month after the battle of Haven and it worked out pretty well. We got married about a year later."

"Why aren't you together now?" Ruby asks. Shadow winces and Weiss pinches Ruby's arm as a result. "Ilia's a faunus Ruby, what do you think happened when the virus hit." She hoarsely whispers. Ruby's eyes go wide as saucer's and she frantically says "I'm sorry Shadow, that was a stupid question, I wasn't trying to hur-" But Shadow waves her off before continuing. "Ilia and I spent three years together before the first wave of the epidemic hit. She died rather quickly... I'm just happy that she was one of the ones who didn't come back." She says solemnly. She shakes herself out of her slump and says "We need to go get her out now, I'm going to go find mom." She says before turning to her younger self. "Blake, I want you to meet me at the bullhead docks in about half an hour. I need you to help mom keep her calm when we drop the big secret on her." She says, prompting Blake to nod in response. Shadow then turns around and leaves with Firestorm.

Blake's POV

Blake stands there in front of her team still in a state of semi shock after learning of Shadow's previous marriage. "Umm, Blake?" Ruby asks, drawing the ninja girl's attention. "A-are you still interested in Jaune? I'd understand if you weren't given that you're a lesbian s-" She says before Blake holds up a hand to stop her. "I'm not a lesbian Ruby, I'm bisexual, and I'm still in love with Jaune. I honestly don't know how to respond to this whole situation, but I know that I still want to be with him." Blake says as Yang looks in her direction. "By the way, are we gonna make a move on him soon or what? I get the feeling that this break between fights may be the last one we get for a while, so we should probably act quick." Yang says. Weiss looks over to Yang and says "We'll have to tread carefully here Yang, Jaune's not used to getting attention from women, we might end up overwhelming him if we all just come out and confess. We're going to have to ease him into it by subtly dropping hints first." Ruby, Yang and Blake look at her with raised eyebrows. "Uhh, Weiss, this is Jaune we're talking about." Ruby says. "Yeah, he's a great guy, but I'm pretty sure he's got a lead plate in his skull given how dense he is." Yang adds. "I never said it was going to be easy Yang, we're just going to have to take it one step at a time. Even Jaune must have limits to how dense he can be after all." Weiss says. Yang just sighs in response, "Alright, I'll send Velvet a text, she said her team and team JNPR were going to be hanging out today, so she should probably get this started." Blake says. "Alright! Operation get Team RWBY and Velvet a husband is a go!" Ruby exclaims, drawing a startled squawk from Yang as Weiss covers Ruby's mouth. "Quiet you dolt! We don't want somebody to overhear us. Besides, we're not marrying him yet, we're too young for that." She says quietly. She lets out a shriek and pulls her hand away when she feels Ruby start to lick it. Yang just shakes her head and says "This is going to be a disaster." As the four depart. They never even notice the pair of turquoise eyes or their mischievous glint as Valkyrie chuckles darkly from a nearby vent.

Valkyrie's POV

"Finally they decide to make a move. Still, they seem to be going for the subtle approach, that'll never work on Jaune, you could jump him in the shower and ride him like a bronco and he still wouldn't get the message. Looks like I'll just have to add an element of chaos to the mix." She says before pulling out her scroll. "Those silly Arc sisters looked like they were on the verge of a shipping war before the attack on Beacon, but those flames seem to have died out since then. I'll just have to reignite them." She adds as she begins typing on her scroll. "Alright, first we have Celestia, who seems to want Jaune with Weiss, I'll just send her one of the pictures of Jaune and Blake cuddling in the hospital bed, that should get her worried enough to start plotting again." She says. She pulls up the image and types "Aren't they adorable? I'm sure they'll be having kittens in no time." Before hitting send.

Celestia Arc's POV

Celestia is sitting in a large, well furnished office at Crescent Family Farms HQ when she receives a message. She opens her scroll and her eyes go wide when she sees the image. "No! I can't let this happen! Nobody threatens White Knight and gets away with it. I'm going to need to find a proxy to act as my agent while I'm away. Snow should do fine."

Valkyrie's POV

Valkyrie grins as she pulls up an image of Jaune brushing Weiss tail as she leans her head on his shoulder. She chuckles mischievously before sending the image to Violette, who has returned to the arena where she seems to have left her scroll. The eldest Arc picks it up and her eyes go wide as saucers when she sees the picture. "Crap, I can't let this happen! Dragonslayer will not fail!" She says before dashing out of the Arena. She then proceeds to locate the picture of Jaune, Yang and the twins in bed together that her younger self had sent to her. "This ought to get Noella going." She says before typing "Aww, what an adorable little family.", and sending the message to the sniper.

Noella Arc's POV

Noella is sharpening a blade in her workshop when her scroll goes off. She looks over to a nearby television screen and says "Display message." prompting the screen to show the picture. Noella's eyes widen in fear as she sees the picture. "No! I can't let Vi win! Lancaster forever! I'm glad I left a drone up at the school, that should let me manipulate the circumstances from here.

Valkyrie's POV

"Alright, that should be enough for now. Blake and Velvet are currently in heat so it shouldn't be too hard to manipulate them. Not to mention Coco seems to be cooking something up with Velvet. This is going to be so much fun." Valkyrie says excitedly before climbing out of the vent.

Blake's POV

Blake and Kali Belladonna are both sitting in a conference room at the Atlesian POW camp just outside of Vale when the door opens to reveal two Atlesian soldiers standing on each side of a hand cuffed Ilia Amitola. The girl looks confused as she wasn't expecting any visitors. Her skin turns white and her eyes go wide in shock when she sees Kali. She looks over to Blake and her skin turns blood red in anger. "What do you want traitor?" The Chameleon faunus spits venomously at Blake. The girl in question winces at her remark, but she calms down before looking her in the eye. "Ilia, I'm not a traitor, if anything Adam was the traitor. He had planned to have Sienna killed to claim control of the White Fang." "Liar!" Ilia screams as the door opens again. "She's telling the truth." A new voice says. Ilia turns around and her skin turns white once again as she sees Sienna Kahn herself standing in the room. "I'll admit that my methods before were not exactly peaceful, but Adam Taurus was much worse. I wanted peace between humanity and Faunus whereas he wanted the complete destruction of the human race. His methods would have let to absolute disaster for both Faunus and Humanity if he had succeeded." Ilia looks at her leader in absolute shock.

"W-wait, what do you mean by 'was'." Sienna looks to Blake, who nods at the woman before looking back to the white skinned Ilia. "Adam Taurus is dead. He was killed in the Battle of Vale." She says. Ilia's skin pales in response to her words. "H-he's dead?" She says before looking down at the table. "How? Who could have killed him?" Blake sighs before saying "That's honestly a bit complicated. I'll have to allow Shadow to explain it." The cat faunus says. "Who?" She says before the door opens yet again. Her eyes go wide, her jaw drops and her skin turns bright white again as Shadow walks into the room. "That would be me." The older cat ninja says. "T-two Blakes?!" She says. Her skin gradually turns from white to pink and a trail of blood goes down her face from her nose as the girl begins to zone out. "Ilia!" She says, snapping the chameleon girl out of her trance. Blake's face is bright red as Shadow and Kali both chuckle at Ilia's response. "Ilia, sweetie, we need you to stay focused, you can have your sexual fantasies about my daughters later." Kali says mischievously. "MOM!" Blake and Shadow scream in embarassment as Ilia turns bright red from the embarrassment of being called out by her crush's mother. "W-what's going on?" Ilia says. Blake and Shadow simultaneously pinch the bridges of their noses as Shadow says "That's a very long and complicated story." Ilia snorts at that before saying "I'm a prisoner of war Bla- er, Shadow. I've got nothing but time." She says. Blake sighs as she looks to her older self, who nods in approval. "Alright Ilia, here's the story." She says

Ilia's POV

Ilia is sitting in her chair with a dumbfounded expression on her face as she struggles to understand what she just heard. "S-so let me get this straight. Shadow is from a future version of our universe where the Faunus were driven to extinction and we were m-married?" She says, turning bright pink on the last word. Blake nods in response. The confused girl looks over to Shadow. "Y-you said something about the Virus turning Faunus into Grimm Hybrids, does that mean that y-" She starts to say before she is interrupted by Shadow deactivating her hologram. Ilia's skin turns bright yellow and she jumps back in shock and fear. Shadow sighs and says "Ilia, I'm still the same person I always was, there's no need to be afraid." Ilia swallows nervously as Shadow turns her hologram back on. "W-what do you want with me though?" "We want you to come join us Ilia, I want you to come stay with me for a while." She says. Ilia's skin goes bright pink when she hears that. "W-w-what?" She stutters. Blake's eyes go wide as she realizes what Ilia must be thinking "I mean with my team." She says hastily. Ilia snaps out of her trance after hearing that. Blake just sighs before turning to Kali, Sienna and Shadow. "Can you give me a minute? I need to talk to Ilia alone." The three women nodded before exiting the room, leaving the two in awkward silence as Blake steels herself for what she must do next.

"Ilia, I know you have a crush on me." Blake says, causing the girl to flash white in shock before turning to a bright shade of pink. "Y-you do?" Blake sighs as she realizes the next part will not be easy. "Yes, Ilia, but I'm afraid that I just don't think things would work out between us." She adds. Ilia's skin turns blue and she begins to tear up as her heart breaks. Blake winces, feeling absolutely horrible about what she had to do. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Ilia says, "W-why not?" with an emotionally charged voice. Blake grabs Ilia's hands and looks her in the eyes before saying "I'm sorry Ilia, but I'm in love with somebody else. A man by the name of Jaune Arc." Ilia flashes white in shock before turning red with anger as she clearly recognizes the last name. "A HUMAN?! YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH A HUMAN BOY?! AFTER ALL THEY'VE DONE TO US?!" She screams in rage. Blake sighs again, having expected this kind of reaction from her. "He's not like that Ilia, the Arcs have been fighting for Faunus rights since long before either of us were born, we both know that." Ilia looks at her before turning pink from embarrassment. "Right, sorry, old habits die hard I suppose." She says before sulking. Blake looks at Ilia in concern and says "Are you going to be okay?" She asks. Ilia looks her in the eye with a teary eyed smile and says "Yeah, but I'd be better if I could get out of this place, my cell mate is an overweight skunk faunus." Blake winces upon hearing that and they both begin laughing.

A second later, one of the guards comes in and says "Alright ma'am, looks like your clear to go." With that, Blake stands up and prepares to leave, but Ilia doesn't move. She looks back to the girl who has a worried expression on her face. "Ilia?" She asks. "S-sorry, I'm just worried about meeting your friends. Do you really think they would get along with an ex-terrorist?" She says. Blake gives her an "Are you serious?" look as Ilia realizes what she just said. "Right, sorry. Those skunk fumes got to my head over the last few days." She says as she walks toward the door with Blake, who just chuckles in response. A mischievous thought comes into her head as she watches the chameleon faunus walk through the door where Shadow and her mother are waiting. "You'll love my friends, especially my cousin." Ilia looks at her curiously. "You have a cousin? What's her name?" She says. Blake pulls out her scroll and pulls a recent picture of her team which includes Weiss with her tail out and says "Weiss Schnee.", before turning around and walking away as Ilia's skin flashes through every color in the rainbow as her brain tries to process the new information. Shadow rolls her eyes as Kali chuckles at the girls reaction. "You've been spending too much time with Yang." She says, to which Blake merely grins as the four of them leave.

Ruby's POV

Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Velvet all enter the women's shower room covered in sweat after finishing an afternoon sparring session. "So what do you think Blake's friend is like?" Ruby says, drawing the girl's attention as they all begin stripping down. "All I know for sure is that she used to be in the White Fang." Weiss says. "She's a Chameleon Faunus, or at least that's what Shadow told me." Yang says. "Chameleon? I didn't know there were Chameleon faunus." Ruby says. "Most of them don't advertise their heritage. They're one of the few types of Faunus that can pass for human since their feature isn't always visible." Velvet says. "Their feature?" Ruby says before her eyes go wide. "Can they change their skin co-" She begins to say before bumping into her sister, who seems to have stopped just outside of the shower room. Ruby turns to her and notices a trail of drool coming down her face. "Yang? Are you okay?" Ruby says before waving her hand in front of her face. "Huh, what's with her?" She says to Weiss. She turns to look at her partner, only to see her wide eyed in shock as well as she stares into the room. She looks in the direction her friends are and her eyes go wide as she sees that somebody else is already in the shower room.

Violette Arc is standing their sans clothes with her left hand on her hip as the girls marvel at her magnificent figure. Despite being a fairly large woman, Violette is an absolute knock out. Her 42 inch shoulders lead down to her large, plump and somehow perky 44 E, borderline F cup breasts, a 38 inch waist which is perfectly smooth and doesn't have any sort of love handles despite her higher weight and her 44 inch hips with a flawless round butt partially covered by her luxurious knee length main and long, thick but still very feminine legs. "Didn't anybody ever tell you girls it's impolite to stare?" She says mischievously. Causing all but Ruby to stop staring.

"H-how?" The little Reaper says, drawing the older woman's attention. "How can you look so good when you're so," She continues before stopping herself as she realizes what she was about to say. She gets extremely nervous as she falls under the gaze of the rest of the girls as well. "Um well, there's just so much, uh." She stutters as Yang face palms at her sisters lack of social etiquette. "When I'm so fat?" Violette says amusedly, causing Ruby's eyes to go wide in fear. "N-n-no! That's not what I meant at all! I-" She starts saying, only to stop as Violette begins laughing. "It's alright Ruby, I'm not one of those girls who goes ballistic whenever somebody brings up their weight. I'm fully aware that I'm fat, I keep the extra weight on purpose." Ruby looks relieved before giving her a curious look. "But how do you stay so attractive in spite of it! I'm always working so hard to keep my body in shape because I don't want to get a pot belly or love handles. It's just so hard to not feel ugly when you're surrounded by so many beautiful, skinny w-" She says before Violette puts a finger to her lip to silence her. "I think I know what you're trying to say Ruby." She says before grabbing one of Ruby's hands and pushing it into her stomach, drawing everyone's attention as they stare at train wreck of social awkwardness. "You feel that Ruby? Those are abs. They may be covered in a lot of fat but they're still there." Ruby looks up at the woman with a confused expression on her face. Everybody else is confused too as they have no idea what Violette is trying to say. Violette let's go of Ruby's hands and sighs.

"That sounded better in my head. Look, Ruby, you were trying to figure out how I could have this much fat on my body without getting a big stomach, a double chin or extra skin flaps right?" She says as she puts her pants on, getting a nod from the little Reaper. "That's because I work to keep my fat in the right places. Even things like double chins can be avoided with the right exercise. Fat people can be beautiful, but they can be ugly as well. The same can be said for skinny people. As for things like stretch marks and cellulite build up, I use a dust infused cocoa butter mixed with a special lotion." "H-how do you keep your breasts from sagging though?" Velvet says from the side as she looks over to the woman. Violette smiles at the rabbit faunus and says "I don't wear a bra." Weiss gives her a scandalized look, causing Violette to roll her eyes. "Look, just because I don't wear a bra doesn't mean I let it all hang out, I have a special tape to keep my nipples covered." She says, causing the Heiress to blush profusely. "Anyway, the reason I don't wear a bra is because a woman's breasts are held up by muscles within them. Wearing a bra means that the muscles don't have to work as much, and if you don't use a muscle, it gets weaker, hence the sagging." She says. "Uhh, that might work for somebody with smaller breasts like Weiss or Ruby," Yang says, eliciting an indignant "Hey!" From both girls, "But some of us are a bit more top heavy." Violette rolls her eyes and says "I'm not saying I go without any form of support, that would be suicide for a woman like me," She says before cupping her breasts, "These babies weigh about 10 lbs apiece." She says before pulling out a roll of clear tape. "The tape I use to keep my nipples covered also keeps them lifted to a lesser degree than a bra. I also have a lot of muscle to help support me though." She says as she fixes the tape up properly and puts on her shirt. "Anyway, you girls should probably hit the showers, we can talk more later if you want, but I got places to be." She says before putting her shoes on and leaving.

At this point the girls have been fully stripped down and they are so distracted by their thoughts that they never even hear the dark laughter or sounds of struggle in the background. The door suddenly bursts open and Valkyrie comes charging in with a wet, naked, tied up Jaune Arc in her arms. He seems to be wearing a blindfold, a gag and noise canceling headphones. "Hey girls! I heard you were planning on making Jaune your shared boyfriend so I thought I'd help you out. This will get the party started for sure!" She says before sitting Jaune on one of the benches facing the four girls and removing the ropes, gag, blindfold and headphones. "Valkyrie! What the heck are you doiiiiinnng..." He says before he looks at the four naked girls. His eyes go wide and his nose starts bleeding as Jaune Jr. begins to stir. Jaune and the girls stand there in shock as the wildly cackling Valkyrie flees the scene. It takes a few seconds for the girls to remember that they are naked, causing their cheeks to burn red as they all scream in embarrassment.

The Knight's POV

The Knight, Firestorm and Juniper Arc are walking through an open air garden which somehow survived the destruction of Beacon in full combat gear, having just finished a sparring session. "Man this has been crazy, who would have thought that Weiss Schnee of all people would have been a secret faunus. And don't get me started on how adorable that white cat tail of hers is. I know you're not supposed to pet a Faunus, but it's just so hard to resist running your hands through that long, fluffy hair." Juniper chuckles at Firestorms statement. "I'm just trying to figure out how she kept it hidden from her team mates. The Medallion may cover up her Faunus scent, but it can't hide the tail. Certainly one of the girls would have seen it, especially in her night gown." She says. "Yang told me that their Weiss was always careful not to change in front of them. They had always thought it was out of a sense of modes-" Firestorm says before she is interrupted by the appearance of a large white portal.

The three veteran hunters are immediately on guard, not having any idea what is going on. Eventually, they see a bizarre 25 foot tall figure dressed in full armor within it. When the mysterious figure finally appears, the three hunters are left speechless as they behold the creature that emerged, having never seen anything like it before. "W-what kind of Grimm is that?" Firestorm says. After a few tense seconds, the Knight responds with "I don't think that thing is a Grimm Yang. It doesn't give off the same feel."

The creature pulls out one of the most bizarre Wind and Fire wheels the group has ever scene and takes to the air as it charges toward the trio, causing them to scatter. The creature responds by raising its weapon into the air, causing the "eyes" on the weapon to glow before letting loose a barrage of white energy beams. The three fighters dodge and weave as the creature leaves the weapon floating in mid air before charging at the Knight at blinding speeds and attempts to deliver an open palm strike, only for the Knight to barely pull out his shield in time to deflect it to the side as he tries to counter attack with his sword, only for the creature to block it with his other arm and slam the Knight in the side with one of its wings, knocking him into a nearby fountain.

Before he is able to pursue, Juniper Arc comes blazing in at nearly the speed of sound, hoping to land a boot to the creatures face, only for it to knock her to the ground with another one of its wings seconds before impact. Firestorm comes in from the back hoping to catch him off guard, but his weapon comes flying through and slams her with the flat edge of the weapon, knocking her into a wall before returning to its wielder. The creature then grabs his weapon without even looking at it and catches Juniper, who came flying in from the left, by the arm and slamming her into the ground just as the Knight comes flying in from the front while Firestorm comes in for a sneak attack from the rear. Unfortunately for them, the creature seems fully aware of their strategy as he blocks the Knight's attack before sending him flying with a hard punch to the face of his shield while sending a barrage of feathers behind him to stop Firestorm dead in her tracks. The three fighters put some distance between them and the creature, but the creature chooses not to pursue.

"What's with this thing?!" Firestorm yells after jumping over to her husband. Juniper comes in next to the two of them. "I don't know, but I can honestly say I've never seen anything move that fast, and it hits with the force of a fully loaded train. How are we supposed to beat this thing?" She says as the Knight stares into the creatures eyes. "I don't think we have to beat it." The Knight says, drawing surprised looks from his mother and wife. "I'm pretty sure this creature has been holding back. I've seen and felt the blows this creature has delivered, it's not going for killing blows, he purposely hit the face of my shield to knock me back and he hit Firestorm with the flat end of his blade. I'm willing to bet that this creature could probably kill us in the blink of an eye if it really wanted to." He continues, never breaking eye contact with the creature in the process. Firestorm and Juniper's eyes go wide when they realize he is right. "Then why is it attacking us!" Firestorm screams. The Knight's eyes go wide as he finally realizes the creatures intentions. "I'm pretty sure I know what to do. Follow my lead." He says before giving a discrete hand signal. The women nod in agreement as they move into position.

The Knight and Firestorm leap to the sides of the creature as Juniper goes in for a flying kick to the front. The Knight and Firestorm then lunge in from each side. The creature uses its wings to block the Knight and Firestorm's attacks while and catches Juniper by the leg. Juniper smiles as she turns to the creatures face and releases an earth shattering screech, dazing the creature and causing it to drop the Arc Matriarch as the husband and wife duo come in from the rear and restrains the creatures wings with strong ropes and grabs hold of its arms. Juniper then flies up about 200 feet into the air by releasing a burst of fire from her hands before throwing her hands up toward the sky and delivering a devastating kick to the side of the creatures face just as the Knight and Firestorm leap out of the way. Juniper then jumps back to the trio before her and Firestorm attempt to charge in, only for the Knight to stop them by raising his hands as the creature gets up and looks him straight in the eyes.

"So, did we pass whatever test this was?" He says, confusing the two women as the creature smiles before putting its weapon away. "You did more than pass it Mr. Arc. I never actually expected you all to land a blow on me, I just wanted to see how long you would last." The creature says , shocking Juniper and Firestorm, who had no idea that the creature was capable of speech. "Good, then who are you and what do you want?" The creature laughs at this before saying "You are very bold young one. That's good, you will need to be for the road ahead of you. In answer to your questions, you may call me Ezekiel; and I come to offer you something you truly desire." He says before reaching into a pocket inside of his armor and pulling out a syringe with a glowing white liquid in it. "You fight a creature known as the Grimm Queen. The creature is a parasite which currently has two hosts, Salem in this realm, and your former wife Ruby Rose in the other." He says. The Knight cringes in pain and Firestorm's knuckles go white from how hard she is clenching her fists as Juniper Arc's eyes go wide in shock. "I'm fully aware of the fate that befell my wife Ezekiel, what does that have to do with anything?" Ezekiel smiles again before saying "This substance will bring her back to you." He says, catching the Knight and Firestorm completely off guard.

A/N: Holy crap man, this update is waaay late. Sorry about that guys, life just got in the way. I also apologize if this one seems a bit disjointed and/or low quality, I had a lot of different things that needed to be said in this story and I really needed to get this chapter out so I could get back into a sort of regular schedule of updates. I decided to split the Lionheart story between two chapters since there was so much I wanted to put in this chapter. There's not much else I can say about the Lionheart story without spoiling the next chapter though.

We got to see the first combat lesson with Violette Arc as well. I know you guys might not like how easily Pyrrha was destroyed by Violetta, but I did it for a reason. The reason the show made her seem so invincible was so it would be that much more impactful when Cinder killed her. As much as I don't like it, Pyrrha was made to be killed off from the very beginning. Even her name suggests this since Pyrrha is close to Pyrrhus, who was the guy whose name would become synonymous with the concept of a costly victory. With my story however, Pyrrha lives. As a result, I needed to strip away the supposed invincibility the show bestowed on her.

Also, you guys didn't think I forgot about the Arc sister's shipping war did you? It's finally starting to heat up thanks to Valkyrie. Too bad the sisters don't know the girls intend to share him. So now we have the Arc Sisters manipulating the girls from the side lines and Valkyrie adding chaos to the mix all while the girls try to get the oblivious Knight's attention; how could that possibly go wrong?

There's also the awkward shower room scene. That's just something that I've been thinking about lately. We get all these people (mostly on the internet) who say that all fat women are beautiful, and they go ballistic whenever you contradict that statement. The problem is that it's not true. Don't get me wrong, fat women can be beautiful, but like Violette said, they can also be ugly. If you aren't willing to work for beauty, you're not going to get it. It's also interesting that while fat woman can be considered beautiful, men being fat is pretty much always seen as a negative (Something which annoys me greatly as a fat man by the way.) I also wanted to take the chance to clarify what Weiss' tail looks like. She doesn't have the skinny cat tail that Neon Katt has, she has a big, poofy long haired cat tail. I just think this fits better with Weiss' personality and background.

Finally we have a name for the mysterious ally, an interesting fight and a mind blowing (although I'm willing to bet that some of you saw it coming) revelation. The other Ruby Rose didn't just die, she became the new host of the Grimm Queen. More importantly, Ezekiel is offering them a way to bring her back.

That's enough rambling though, as always, feel free to leave a review, and I'll see you guys all next time. (Which will hopefully be much sooner than the last gap.)


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: RWBY and its characters belong to Rooster Teeth of Austin, Texas. The OC's however, are mine.

The Knight's POV

Juniper and Firestorm stand there in absolute shock, but the Knights eyes glow with bright white flames as he slowly walks up to the creature, barely managing to stay calm. "Explain. NOW!" He roars at the otherworldly creature. Ezekiel just closes his eyes and chuckles at the man. "Such spirit, you will definitely strike a heavy blow to my uncle's forces." He says before opening his eyes again to look at the Knight. "You're first wife may not be in control of her body, but that does not mean she is gone. When the Grimm Queen takes a new host, their soul is usually ripped from their body almost instantly, but Ruby's silver eyes have slowed the process by a great amount. Even now you're wife still fights the Queen's influence. All that she needs to defeat the Queen is the right opportunity. This substance will weaken the Queen substantially, allowing Ruby to drive the creature's influence from her body once and for all. She will retain some of the powers that the Queen has, as well as some of the physical characteristics, but she will be free of her influence. Not only will you get your wife back, but you will also have a way to control the Grimm to a limited degree." He says before placing the syringe into the Knight's hands as a portal opens behind Ezekiel.

The being turns around and heads to the portal as the three of them stand there in shock. He pauses just before going through the portal. "One more thing." He says, drawing the trio's attention. "This will only work if she is the Queen's last remaining host. This means that Salem must die before you can save Ruby. Only Shadow can kill her without becoming a host herself. The process requires a female vessel untainted by the essence of Grimm, and the Queen cannot be killed by a man due to an ancient spell." He says before continuing through the portal. Leaving the Knight, Juniper and Firestorm in shocked silence.

The Knight looks down at the Syringe with tears in his eyes as the two women look on. He releases an explosive sigh before turning to his mother. "Mom, I'm going to have to ask you not to tell anybody about what you just heard. I'll let Dad, Snow, Shadow, Valkyrie and our Taiyang Xiao Long and Qrow Branwen know but nobody else. I don't want to get anybody's hopes up, especially not Summers."

Qrow's POV

Qrow kicks Hazel off of him after their trip through the wall and leaps back to put some distance between the two. Hazel gets up off the ground and jams a pair of Yellow Dust Crystals into his arms. "This is not your fight Branwen. I know for a fact that Ozpin is here as well. Tell me where he is and I might let you live." Qrow just chuckles in response. "Even if I did know where he was right now, I wouldn't tell you." He says as Raven appears in front of the hole in the wall and opens a portal before being knocked away by Arthur Watts. Qrow grins widely when he sees the form coming through the portal. "You are right about one thing though, this isn't my fight. It's his." Qrow says while pointing behind the tall man, prompting Hazel to raise an eyebrow.

Roland Arc's POV

"Hazel." Roland says, causing the man's eyes to go wide in shock. He turns around to see the Arc Patriarch walking toward him in full battle gear, with his Scutum fully deployed. The shield is an impressive piece of equipment which stands at around 7'3" tall. The face of the shield is painted with an image of Ezekiel Arc, the founder of the Arc Family, charging forward through a field with a sea of blonde male and female warriors of all shapes and sizes. In the background, the starry night sky and the broken moon tower over a medieval fortress the size of a city carved into the side a mountain with the Arc Family banner proudly displayed over the gates. He has the shield strapped to his left arm at the ready, with Nigurum Mors in its full form in his right hand. He is also wearing his helmet, a pitch black Roman Legionnaire helmet with gold lining and a black and white horse hair crest. Hazel turns around and walks up to Roland. Hazel Rainart is likely one of the only men on Remnant who is taller than Roland, a fact that is easy to see as they two are face to face. "Roland." Hazel says.

"Go help your sister Qrow, like you said, this is my fight." Roland says without breaking eye contact with Hazel. Qrow nods at the man before going into his bird form and leaving the two men. The two look each other in the eye as tension fills the room. "It doesn't have to be this way Hazel. I know your angry about what happened to Gretchen, my younger cousin Julius was on her team as well, but they died heroes. If they hadn't of held off the Grimm, they would have wiped the village their team was protecting off the map before they could have finished evacuating. Thousands of lives would have been lost." Roland says. "They wouldn't have had to sacrifice themselves if Ozpin hadn't sent an under experienced team on a mission they weren't ready for. He knew that there was a herd of Goliaths in the area, but he sent them anyway. First years have no business fighting Grimm that strong." Hazel responds. "We both know that he had no way of knowing the Goliaths would get involved. Goliaths don't usually attack villages that small, the Matriarchs are smart enough to wait for a bigger target." Roland quickly retorts. "If they had one. You read the reports, that was a herd of younger males that didn't have a Matriarch. Ozpin screwed up and Gretchen, Julius and the rest of her team paid the price."

A few seconds of tense silence follow before Roland sighs. "I guess this fight was inevitable, wasn't it?" Roland says. "Yes, I suppose it was." Hazel responds. "Alright, let's get it over with then." Roland says before walking to the other side of the room, fully aware that Hazel would wait for him to get into position as a matter of respect.

Velvet's POV

Weiss, Yang and teams JNPR, and CF_Y are all hanging out in the rec room when Velvet and Ruby enter the room. Velvet seems to have traded in her normal combat outfit for a very short brown skirt with black lace stockings and brown thigh high boots to showcase her long, luxurious legs, a white top with a keyhole on the chest, exposing a bit of her B cup breasts with cutouts on the side to show off her hips and subtle amounts of makeup with a light pink shade of lipstick. They look around the room before they spot Nora, Yang and Jaune playing video games in a corner of the room while Ren is meditating peacefully a few feet from Nora. "Alright Velvet, looks like operation boyfriend is ago. You drew the short straw so you're up first." Ruby says. "Do I really have to wear this?" She says with a blush on her face. "It's so... revealing." "Yeah, that's the point Velvet, we're trying to get Jaune's attention. Now less talky more seducey." Ruby says before pushing the timid bunny girl forward, drawing Coco's attention. The Fashionista has to use every ounce of will power she has not to burst out laughing when she sees her team mate. "Oh, this is going to be very entertaining." Coco says as she puts down the fashion magazine she was reading to watch her team mate work. Velvet takes a moment to gather herself before attempting to strut sexily over to Jaune, only to stumble just as she reaches the blonde knight.

Jaune Arc's POV

Jaune hears Velvet squeak as she falls forward, so he leaps up and turns around on instinct to catch her just before she hits the ground, somehow landing in a bridal style carry in the process. "Hey, you should probably be a little more careful Velv-ahhehh." Jaune says only to lose his train of thought as he sees what the bunny girl is wearing. He freezes on the spot as his eyes roam up and down her surprisingly curvy body, causing the bunny girl to blush as she looks up at him with wide eyes. "C-can you let me go now Jaune? I'm not going to fall this time." Velvet squeaks nervously causing Jaune to return to the world of the living. All eyes are on the duo at this point as Jaune stumbles backwards and pulls his hands out from under her, causing her to fall into his lap. They both squeak in embarrassment as Velvet accidentally grinds her butt into him, causing him to gasp as he hardens. They freeze like a deer in the headlights and they're faces turn bright red as Velvet feels something hard poking her.

They're so distracted that they don't even notice many of the students are struggling not to laugh. Both Yang and Nora's faces are bright red as Nora holds her fist in front of her mouth and Yang bites down on her lip while Ren just rests his palm on his face. "I-is th-that Crocea M-mors in your pocket, o-or are you j-just happy to se-see me?" Velvet manages to stutter in a nervous, high pitched voice. Both Nora's and Yang's cheeks puff out as they look like they're about to explode, and across the room, her team leader isn't doing much better. Her beret has fallen off and her sun glasses are askew as she fight's the urge to burst into laughter. "Wh-what?!" Jaune squeaks as his face turns even redder. "No-nothing! It's just a joke!" She says as she scrambles off of Jaune's lap. She accidentally trips over herself, causing her to fall face first with her butt in the air, inadvertently flipping up her skirt and presenting her well toned butt clad in a very small, lacey thong to Jaune, whose nose starts bleeding at the sight. "I-I GOTTA GO!" Jaune says before leaping to his feet and awkwardly running out of the room while trying to hide his boner. He runs right past Blake and Ilia as they walk through the hallway leading up to the room. Nobody even notices the red light that flashes off in the corner of the room as a mechanical spider slips through a crack in the wall.

Noella's POV

Noella is sitting in what appears to be an engineer's office with walls lined with tools and machine parts in front of a wall of monitors, struggling to recover from the massive fit of laughter after having witnessed one of the most awkward attempts at flirting she has ever seen. "H-ho boy, that ones definitely a keeper. So it looks like the Bunny girl's goin' for him too, that could be a problem. Mom loves rabbits, she'll win her approval with ease. I'm gonna have to call in some reinforcements for this one. Aunty Ellowen is going to Vale with Grandpa Brody, and she's bringing our cousins with her. Cousin Jenny goes to Signal, maybe she knows Ruby. She might be willing to help me get her and Jaune together." She says before getting up to get her scroll.

Celestia's POV

Celestia turns off the bug she had planted in Noella's room and sighs at her baby brother's idiocy while leaning back in her office chair. "Dang it Jaune... Noella's right about that Scarletina girl being a threat. Luckily I've got just the solution. Noella's not the only one who can use our cousins to our advantage. Marie's a huge Weiss Schnee fan, so it shouldn't be hard to bring her on board, and with that semblance of hers, she's sure to be able to scare off the competition. Sorry girls, but it looks like you've forced me to play the demon baby card." She says with a mischievous smile as she pulls out her scroll.

Blake's POV

"So that was the boy you have a crush on?" Ilia says as she quirks an eyebrow while looking over to Blake, who has her hand over her face as she quietly mutters "Idiot." "Yes." She says quietly. Blake releases an explosive sigh before turning to Ilia. "Wait here, I'm going to talk to my team real fast." She says before opening the door and walking into the laughter filled room.

Coco's POV

All semblance of sanity breaks down the moment he is gone. "W-we said we we're going to be subtle Velvet. H-how is p-presenting yourself s-subtle?" Yang teases as she struggles to speak through her howling laughter. Nora seems to be on the verge of passing out from laughter and Coco isn't doing much better. "Sh-shut up! I'm not used to this kind of thing!" Eventually, Coco calms down enough to walk over to her irritated team mate. "Alright Bun-bun, we need to do some serious work on your flirting skills. Lucky for you, I happen to be an expert on that. Come with me and I'll turn you into a real charmer. Yang, you might want to have a chat with your sister about that outfit. The girl seems to have a better eye for fashion than I thought, but that outfit's a little too revealing to wear in public." Coco says before grabbing the frazzled bunny girl by the arm and dragging her away. Yastu follows behind the two, carrying Fox, who laughed himself unconscious, over his shoulder with a smile on his face.

Roland's POV

Hazel charges at Roland and leaps into the air bringing his fist down on Roland, only for the Arc Scion to block the strike with his shield. He stomps on the ground, causing a small outcrop to burst forth and attempt to slam into Hazel's side, only for the larger man to leap back to avoid the hit. Roland doesn't give him any breathing room though, as he slides his foot back on the floor, causing the ground to rise up below him rapidly and slingshot himself toward Hazel. He pulls his shield in front of him and shield bashes him through a nearby wall. Hazel quickly leaps through the smoke with his right fist cocked, but Roland is too fast as he slides his foot to the side, raising the ground in order to help him slide to the right in order to dodge to attack. Hazel spins around in mid air before landing feet first on the wall and leaping right back at Roland with his right leg raised, hoping to deliver a boot to the face. Roland simply drops down to his knees, drives his shield into the ground and raises the earth behind it to reinforce his block, causing Hazel's kick to bounce of harmlessly as Roland slides his hand across the ground to summon a few earthen pilums which he sends rocketing toward Hazel. Hazel turns in mid air, lands on his feet and pulls his arms in front of his body to block the spears. He looks at Roland and smirks slightly.

"You may not be the fastest man on the planet, but you've definitely learned how to use your semblance to make up for it." Hazel says. Roland smirks "Yeah, but we both know I shouldn't have been able to dodge that right hook. You aren't slowing down in your old age, are you?" Roland says. Hazel snorts in response. "You're one to talk, that outcrop should have slammed into me no problem, and those spears should have been more spread out." Roland chuckles in response. "Fair enough, I guess we should stop holding back then." The Arc Patriarch says. Hazel smiles before letting the energy from the Dust Crystals surge through his body as Roland digs in. "I suppose we should!" Hazel yells before lunging at Roland with all his might.

Yang's POV

Yang's eyes go wide in horror as she realizes that Ruby was the one that chose that outfit. She grabs her sister by the arm and says "We need to have a serious talk later Rubes, I don't ever want to see you wearing something like that, I wouldn't even wear something that revealing!" Ruby looks at her sister in innocent confusion as Weiss and Blake walk over to Ruby. "I thought we were trying to get Jaune's attention. That outfit definitely made him notice Velvet. I found something for Weiss to wear as well. I got some advice from a nice lady hanging around a street corner in Vale when we went to the club the other day." She says before pulling out her scroll to reveal a tight fitting white dress with a hole for her cat tail that goes up to her mid thigh, and a pair ornately designed, but still very much see through black negligee stockings.

Her team mates faces go bright red when they see the outfit for different reasons. Weiss and Blake are embarrassed while Yang is struggling to stop herself from laughing again. "RUBY!" Weiss whispers loudly surprising the little reaper. "I would never wear something like that! It'd make me look like a whore!" "You probably shouldn't take fashion advice from a prostitute Ruby." Blake adds. Ruby just looks at her with the same innocent confusion from before. "What's a prostitute?" She says. Her team mates faces go pale white as they are faced with the prospect of having to explain the concept of prostitution to Ruby. "Uhh, well maybe Weiss should explain it to you, she is your partner after all." Yang says nervously as she turns around, only to realize that the rest of her team has abandoned her. "Uhh." She says before a light bulb goes off in her head. "That's not really something I can tell you Ruby, ask dad." She says before walking away from the confused Rose.

Ilia's POV

"Oh, Blake, where's your friend you were getting out of jail?" Yang asks as Pyrrha, Ren and Nora walk over. "Oh right, she's in the hallway, let me go get her." She says before going back into the hall. A few seconds later, Blake walks back into the room with Ilia behind her. "So this is your future wife?" Ruby says, catching the two Faunus girls completely off guard as Yang snorts in amusement. Blake's face is bright red as she slams her palm into her face yet again. Nobody even notices Blake's reaction though as all eyes are focused on Ilia, who's skin has turned deep red, shocking all of Blake's friends except for Pyrrha and Ren.

Before they can respond, Nora screams "EEE! SO CUTE!" before knocking the girl off her feet with one of her famous tackle hugs. Ilia turns even brighter red when she ends up with a face full of Nora's boobs before the pink bomber is pulled off by Ren. She looks to Blake, who gives her a sheepish look in response. "Sorry, I should have warned you about Nora, she tends to be a little overly affectionate." Blake whispers as she pulls Ilia back to her feet. She turns back to the rest of her friends just as Ruby flashes up in front of Ilia in a burst of rose petals, startling the young Faunus. "Oh my gosh! You can change colors? That's such a cool semblance!" She says, causing Blake to sigh. "Ruby, that's not her semblance, it's her faunus feature. She's a Chameleon Faunus, changing color's kind of their thing." Weiss says as she grabs her partner and pulls her back, showing her tail to Ilia in the process of turning around.

"Y-you really are a Faunus!" Ilia says in shock, causing Weiss to turn and look at her. "Blake showed me the video, but I thought it was a fake." Ilia turns bright red in rage as she leaps at her, pinning her to the ground before anybody could react. " **HOW COULD YOU JUST TURN YOUR BACK ON YOUR OWN PEOPLE?!** You're father caused so much harm to us! How could you just ign-" She screams before Blake pulls her off. "Ilia, stop! Weiss had no control over what her lunatic father did. The man is rotting in a cell waiting to be executed for his crimes largely thanks to h-." She says before Weiss silences her with a wave of her hand. She signals for Blake to release Ilia as she walks up to the angered faunus girl. "I'm sorry." She says, catching Ilia completely off guard. Nobody even notices when Violette and Winter come into the room, with Violette barely managing to stop Winter from hitting a wall while looking at her scroll. The duo stops dead in their tracks when they feel the heavy air in the room.

Ozpin's POV

Ozpin slams the side of his cane into the stomach of a White Fang soldier just as General Ironwood shoots the last remaining grunt dead center in the chest, blowing his internal organs out of his back as Ironwood just looks on impassively. "Guess that one didn't have his aura unlocked." He says before holstering his gun and looking over to Ozpin, Lionheart and Taiyang. "We need to keep moving, we have no way of knowing how much time we have before the ritual is complete." Ozpin says. Taiyang looks over to him and says "Yeah, but it should be a lot easier now that the White Fang is finally dealt with." He says as the three head toward the entrance to the underground ruins of a forgotten temple below Mistral. "Don't drop your guard Tai, I seriously doubt that the White Fang was the only thing guarding the ritual room." Ironwood says as he throws open the doors.

The three of them are met with a sight that would intimidate even the most experience huntsman. The antechamber is absolutely massive, but the huntsmen's eyes are focused on the two Grimm barring their path. On the right is a six armed Nucklevee around 4 times the size of the one in Kuroyari. The horns are covered in thorns and it has 6 longs spikes protruding from the back of the rider. On the left side is a massive, 120 foot tall Rapkar with a large pair of 70 foot long scythe claws and a pair of scorpion claws large enough to crush an Atlesian Paladin like a tin can on its lower body. It has four 60 foot long spike covered, whip like antennae which travel down its back as well. "Great, a Berserker Nucklevee and a Widow Rapkar. Two titan class Grimm for the price of one. This is going to be one heck of a fight." Taiyang says.

Weiss' POV

Weiss takes a deep breath as she fights back her tears before continuing. "I may not have been able to do anything to stop my Father's actions, but that doesn't mean I was completely powerless. The SDC's board of directors was always rather hesitant to support of my father's choices against our kind since it caused a lot of bad press. If the media had known that his own daughter was a faunus, it would have caused a serious uproar which might have made the board oppose him in order to save face." She says before she starts to cry. "Instead, I chose to follow my Father's orders and hide my heritage because I was afraid he might do a lot more than just beat me if he knew the truth." She says, shocking everyone else in the room. Nobody even noticed the slight cracking noises coming from Winter's scroll as she squeezes it hard.

"It started when Winter defied his wishes by joining the military." She says as she begins reliving the abuse, no longer aware of her surroundings. Winter's eyes go wide in shock and horror as she begins to believe it was her fault. Violette grabs her attention by putting a hand on her shoulder. She shakes her head at Winter, knowing full well that the eldest Schnee was blaming herself. "I was only five at the time. I was playing in his office when General Ironwood informed him of her decision over the scroll. After a long argument, my father ended the call and screamed in rage before throwing his scroll in my face hard enough to break my nose. Klein was able to take me to the emergency room, having believed my father hadn't meant to throw it at me; but from then on, whenever something went wrong in his life, he would always seek me out. He'd hit me, kick me, throw me around the room, he even bit me a couple of times. He'd buy me presents and say he was sorry, but the next time he got angry, he'd just come after me again. He was careful not to leave any visible marks, and he wouldn't even think about coming near me when Klein, Winter or even Mother were around." She says before she finally breaks down in the middle of the room, forgetting that anybody else was there as she loses herself in the memories. "Every night I'd lie awake in bed trying to figure out what I had done wrong. What had I done to deserve this? Why daddy? Why do you hate me so much? Why did you hurt me?" She says before breaking into hysterical tears as her team mates rush to her side and embrace her.

Violette Arc's POV

Violette looks over to her partner and is slightly startled by the now blank expression on her face. Winter turns around without saying a word and walks down the hall toward the arena. She decides to follow her, as she is clearly worried about her behavior. When the elder Schnee sister finally makes it to the center of the ring, she begins shaking violently as her face contorts into an expression of pure rage.

Qrow's POV

Qrow arrives at his sisters position just as the Bandit leader finishes tying Arthur Watts up with one of his mechanical arms. Qrow notices that Arthur has been reduced to barely more than a bloody pulp. He winces when he notices one of the mechanical arms shoved halfway up his butt. "Yeesh Ray, I know Arthur's not the best fighter in the world, but how the heck did you beat him that fa-" He begins to say before he sees a large pile of black hair near Doctor Watts. He looks at Raven and realizes that her hair has been unevenly reduced by about a third of its original length. "Okay, new question, how the heck is he still alive?" Raven just glares at Arthur in response. "He doesn't get to die yet, I'm not finished with him!" She shouts angrily. Qrow chuckles, causing Raven to turn her glare on him. "Guess we know where Yang picked up that habit." Raven is about to respond before both of their scrolls go off.

"Raven, Qrow!" Taiyang yells from the devices. "We got a serious problem here in the temple. Arthur's got at least three tier 5 Grimm Titans down here, Ozpin says he's never seen so many different types in one place like this. We need help dealing with them all." Raven and Qrow look to each other before dashing off in that direction. Qrow looks over to Raven and says "You sure it's a good idea to leave Watts back there unprotected?" Raven snorts before saying "You really think he'll ever walk again after how far that arm went?" Qrow smirks in response. "Fair enough, let's go kill some Grimm."

Weiss' POV

Weiss and her friends are startled out of their moment when they hear the sounds of combat in another room. They all shift gears on instinct, believing they are under attack as they rush toward the arena. They meet up with Jaune along the way, who had also heard the loud noises. They are shocked when they see Violette using her semblance and slowly walking toward the center of the ring where Winter is screaming in absolute anger. Bits and pieces of glyphs are rapidly appearing and disappearing as a whirlwind of ice shards and stray parts of aura constructs tears the room to shreds. The others want to get involved, but they stop when they see a chunk of ice the size of a pickup truck flying straight at Violette. When the block shatters around her body harmlessly as she continues to plow forward, the students immediately realize that she is the only one who can safely approach the enraged woman. Violette is covered in frost and shivering as she finally reaches the center of the ring and pulls Winter into a hug.

"W-W-Winter, s-stop! I-I know y-you're angry, I-I wo-would be t-too, b-but y-you need t-to calm d-down. Th-this can't b-be g-good for y-your b-baby." Winters eyes widen in horror the moment she remembers she's pregnant as the ice storm stops immediately. Violette looks over to see Weiss approaching as the rest of the group leaves to give the sister's some privacy and releases her partner. "Y-yeesh Frosty B-buns, c-could ya have ma-made it a-any colder? M-my n-nipples c-cut thr-through the t-tape I use t-to hold u-up the g-girls. I g-gotta g-go ch-change." Violette says before leaving the room. Winter chuckles at her partner, muttering "TMI Boobzilla." "W-winter?" Weiss barely manages to choke out causing Winter to wince at the sound of her sister's voice.

Qrow's POV

Qrow and Raven arrive to the scene of an absolute Nightmare. General Ironwood and Professor Ozpin are engaged in a 2 on 1 battle to the death with the Widow Rapkar, who is now missing one of it's left antenna and its right pincer claw. Tai Yang is trying to deal with the Berserker Nucklevee, who is down by one arm and one horn on its helmet. It also has a huge gash in its breast plate. Lionheart is on the other side of the room, releasing a stream of Ice Dust to reinforce an Ice Wall which is being attacked by a three headed Centipede like Grimm with each head spitting trails of acid at the ice wall. Most of the creature's body is inside of the hole it seems to have burst up through, leaving only the top 100 foot section of the beast exposed.

"Whoa, an Emperor Burrower. Thought those were a myth." Qrow says. He pulls out his sword and fires a shot at one of the Burrowers heads, hoping to ignite one of its venom sacs, but the shot just bounces of harmlessly as the creature turns its attention to Qrow and Raven. "Dang it, armored venom sacs, shoulda known it wouldn't be that easy." He says as Lionheart moves to reinforce Taiyang while the Emperor Burrower fully emerges from its hole to reveal its full 250 foot long body before the middle head spits acid at Qrow and Raven, forcing them to dodge. Unfortunately, Qrow's semblance decides that it's time to screw with him, as the acid blast strikes a pillar, causing a cave in which cuts Qrow and the Burrower off from everyone else.

"Are you alright Qrow? I'll send you a portal" Raven yells. "I'm fine, just go help the others. I don't need my lousy semblance screwing them over too." Qrow shouts. Raven hesistates for a second before saying "Alright, have at it then." She tries to open a portal to get out of the rocks, only for it to fizzle out. "What?! Why won't my portals work?" She yells. "It's probably something to do with the ritual, Ozpin said it was possible that it could mess with our semblances in the later stages. We're running out of time." Qrow says. "Great." Raven says angrily before sheathing her sword and switching to a dark brown blade. "It's going to take me forever to get through these rocks." She says before she begins hacking away at the rocks with her Earth Dust blade.

Weiss' POV

Winter is about to cry when she starts to turn around, but when she sees her sister's face, the dam bursts. She pulls Weiss into a desperate hug as she begins to cry hysterically. "O-oh Monty! I-I'm sorry Weiss. H-how c-could I have been so stupid?! I-I knew d-dad would be angry about my choice, but I never even considered the idea that he might take it out on you. H-how co-could I have mi-missed the signs?! I saw the w-way you would flinch around Jacques, b-but I always wrote it off. H-how am I supposed to be a good mother when I'm such a horrible sister!" She says as Weiss bursts into tears as well. "D-don't say that! Th-their was n-no way you could have known! Even Kl-Klein didn't kn-know and he knows more about what happens at h-home than any of us!" She says before looking her older sister in the eye.

"You're going to be a wonderful mother Winter, no matter what; and you don't need to worry about me. My partner can take care of anything you might not be their for." She says as Violette and Ruby both peek their heads around the corner. Winter smiles at her sister and says "I know that Vi will always have my back, but Ruby's so young, are you sure she can handle it?" Weiss says "Ruby can handle it for the same reason Vi can handle your problems." Winter looks at her sister quizzically and says "And why is that?" Her sister smiles and says "Because they're our Super Besties, Better than the Resties, right?" Winter rolls her eyes before she says "Right." The two sisters are immediately blindsided two happily Eeping missiles, one large and blonde and the other small, red and black. "Yay! She finally said it!" Ruby screams in joy as the two sisters roll their eyes at the behavior of their respective partners.

? POV

The back door of an older looking bullhead opens up to reveal a group of 4 people. The first one to emerge from the is a 6'9" tall 307 lbs, old as dirt cowboy. He has short grey hair, a large gray beard, brown eyes, a slightly crooked nose and wrinkles around his eyes and mouth. He's also got a dark black cavalry hat with a gold skull insignia on the front and a golden wool hat cord as well as a long black feather sticking up from the left side. Despite being 97 years old, he's still in remarkable shape, with decent sized muscles. He wears a short sleeve white shirt with a dark black leather vest, a black leather belt with a gold skull engraved into a large silver belt buckle, black jeans and black leather chaps with black cowboy boots and spurs. Overall, the guy looks like what you'd get if the Grim Reaper was a cowboy. He has a pair of black Colt Army Revolvers with brown handles engraved with golden skulls on the handles, a black barreled Winchester Rifle with a brown handle much like the revolvers, and an old looking, but still well maintained double barrel shotgun strapped to his back. He also had a pair 10 inch Bowie Knives stored away in hilts he had built in to his chaps. This man is Brody Hatcher, father of Juniper Arc. "Alright ladies, looks like we're here. Now let's see if we can't track down mah little Junebug."

The next person out was a 6'3" tall 167 lbs woman with D- Cup breasts, a lean figure, neck length strawberry blonde hair tied into a ponytail with a red and white bandana and brown eyes. She is wearing a blue top with a laced corset that has the Arc Family symbol on it, black jeans and white boots with thick heels. Strapped to her side is a 3 foot long black handle attached to a cat of nine tails whip. Each of the whip tails is wrapped around the handle and measures at around 2 inches thick and 6 feet long the two whiptails on each end and the one in the middle are covered in silver 2 inch long blades. "Thanks again for bringing us along to see my brother's kids Brody." Ellowen Harmond says. Brody just waves her off and says "Ahh, it weren't too much trouble, I was headed this way anyhow since I heard somethin bout havin some Great grand kids."

"Yeah what's with that anyway?" A third lower pitch feminine voice says. The third person comes off the Bullhead is Ellowen's eldest daughter, Jennavive Harmond. The 15 year old is actually fairly tall for her age, standing at around 6'7" and weighing 185 lbs with a lean figure and D-cup breasts. She has deep red eyes and a bright blonde Pixie cut with bangs combed to the left while the right side of her head is shaved. She is wearing a black t-shirt with flames on it and a pair of ripped, faded blue jeans with black combat boots. She has a simple metal black slingshot resting in her back pocket and a bag of ammo strapped to her waist. "I mean seriously, Jaune's gone less than half a year and all the sudden he has 4 kids? I still need to kick his butt for knocking up my best friend from Signal." Ellowen looks at her daughter with a frown. "You know that wasn't your actual cousin who did that, it was the one from that different universe." She says. Jennavive rolls her eyes and says "Yeah, but he's apparently got a near god-like level of power, I can't fight that, so cousin Jaune will just have to stand i-"

"EEEEEEEEE!" A much younger girl squeals from inside the bull head. She rockets out of the air craft and lands in front of the group. The seven year old, 3'11" tall Marie Harmond is quite possibly the most adorable child to ever walk the surface of Remnant. She has dazzling blue eyes and neck length blonde hair tied up in pig tails with plump, rosy cheeks. She is wearing a simple white t-shirt with the Arc Family symbol on the back and a white skirt with blue tennis shoes. "Weiss Schnee has a crush on cousin Jaune! She's gonna be a part of our family!" She squeals happily before her face morphs into an adorable scowl. "But there's other girls after him too." She says angrily before her face splits into an evil grin. "Looks like I got some work to do." She says before dashing off. "Oh boy, that's gonna be trouble." Jennavive says. "Guess I'm gonna have to track down Ruby fast and warn her about my sister's semblance." She continues before dashing off, leaving Brody and Ellowen bewildered for a second. Brody just laughs hardily as Ellowen mutters under her breath and the two head in to find Juniper.

Roland Arc's POV

A clash of what sounds like thunder goes off as Roland blocks a left hook from Hazel with his shield before slashing at Hazel's side, only for the bigger man to narrowly dodge the hit before trying to put some space between them. Roland doesn't let up though as he uses his semblance to pull the earth beneath him forward, launching himself at Hazel before landing a devastating shield bash on the man. Both men appear to be worse for the wear, with Hazel's clothing in tattered ruins and Roland's armor is covered in scratches and dents. Hazel leaps back to his feet and dashes to Roland's side before lunging at Roland, only for the Patriarch to stomp his foot on the ground, erecting a stone pillar that Hazel completely ignores, plowing through the makeshift shield and landing a hard right hook on Roland's right cheek knocking his helmet off in the process. Despite all of this, Roland smiles at Hazel before pointing downwards. Hazel looks at the ground and is startled as he realizes he fell for Roland's trap. His legs are already knee deep in what appears to be a very powerful quicksand. He looks at Roland in amazement as the man laughs briefly. "I may be an old dog, but I can still learn a few tricks."

Hazel struggles to free himself as Roland pulls out a transdimensional communication device and comes up to Hazel from behind. He activates it and a hologram of a middle age woman appears. "Hazel!" The woman says, causing the man to freeze as he hears a voice that has haunted his nightmares for decades. Roland releases Hazel and the man turns around slowly with eyes wide in shock. "G-gretchen?" He says with a voice full of pain and regret. When he turns fully, he is shocked to see an older version of the sister he loved so dearly. Despite her brother's size, Gretchen is actually a rather small woman, standing at a mere 4'11" and weighing in at a mere 97 lbs. She has B-cup breasts and a lithe, athletic build. She has a deep scar running down her left eyebrow and her left eye is milky white while her right eye is hazel colored. She has neck length orange hair tied back into a high ponytail as well. Strapped to her back is a 4 foot long hunting rifle with a 1 1/2 foot long curved blade below the barrel. She is wearing an Atlesian Specialist's outfit similar in design to the one worn by Winter Schnee.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Gretchen yells. Hazel is too stunned to move. "Y-you're alive, how?" Gretchen rolls her eyes at her brother's response. "Well yeah, you did save me all those years ago from those Goliaths, or rather the other you did." Hazel's face turns to an expression of pure rage as he turns to Roland and yells " **ROLAND! WHERE DO YOU GET OFF TAUNTING ME WITH MY GREATEST FAILURE!** " He roars at the top of his lungs. " **HOW DARE HIM?! HOW DARE YOU! YOU'RE HONESTLY GOING TO STAND THERE, DISHONORING MY OTHER SELF'S MEMORY BY SIDING WITH THE GRIMM I SWORE TO FIGHT?!** " Gretchen screams, drawing Hazel's attention back to her. "It was the only way. Salem gave me the opportunity to avenge you're death." He says quietly with tears in his eyes."And who says I would have wanted you to avenge me?" Gretchen says, stunning Hazel into silence.

"Both I and my other self made a choice all those years ago. A choice to defend the innocent, even at the cost of our lives. We knew that we weren't anywhere near strong enough to bring down those Goliaths, but we fought them anyway. And now you sell your soul to the devil herself just to punish Ozpin for an honest mistake that anyone could have made?" She says. "I DID THIS FOR YOU!" Hazel screams. "YOU DID IT FOR YOURSELF!" She screams in response, stunning Hazel yet again. "You may have started out thinking that you were doing this for me, but over the years, your thirst for vengeance consumed you." She begins sobbing quietly as she stares at the ground, refusing to look at her stunned brother. "I lost my big brother on that mission all those years ago. When I heard you were alive, I thought I had a chance to get my brother back, but you're not my brother anymore... you've become one of the very monsters I swore to defend this world against." She says before looking at Hazel. The man hasn't shed a tear since the day Gretchen died, but now he can't seem to hold back the tears as he looks upon his sister's sorrow filled face. "Please, give me back my brother..." Hazel is unable to say anything as he falls to his knees and looks to the ground while his entire world shatters around him. Roland, Hazel and Gretchen remain silent for a few moments before Hazel decides to speak. "What do you want Roland? Why are you doing this to me." He says, not even taking his eyes off the ground.

Roland puts away his weapons as he walks over to Hazel and rest a hand on his shoulder. "It's not too late for you Hazel. Despite all that you have done I still believe you can come back to the light." He says. Hazel looks up at Roland in complete shock before bursting into sorrow filled laughter. "Dear Monty Roland, you never change, do you? You've always believed that anyone can redeem themselves, even somebody as far gone as I am." He says. Roland smiles at him and says ""An Arc never goes back on his word.", that's probably the most famous saying that the Arc family has, but it's not the only one. Have you already forgotten saying number three Hazel?" Roland says. Hazel snorts in amusement. ""There's no such thing as too far gone, the devil himself could come back to the light if he wanted to." I always thought that one was a little corny myself." He says before looking up to his sister, who also chuckles at the old Arc saying. Roland shrugs in response. "Yeah, that's probably why it's not as well known." He says with a tone of amusement.

Hazel turns to Roland and looks him in the eye. "Alright fine, I guess I can pay for my s- AAAARRRRGH!" He says before screaming out in pain and clutching his heart before collapsing to the ground as a dark energy begins pulsing around his chest. "HAZEL!" Both Roland and Gretchen scream in shock. Hazel winces in pain as he chuckles sadly. "Had a feeling that would happen. Salem has a parasitic Grimm called a Heart Eater implanted in all of her closest followers which will kill us the moment we turn on her. I'm afraid I don't have much time left." He says as Gretchen begins sobbing. "Big Brother!" She screams in terror, but Hazel holds up a hand to silence her before using what's left of his strength to trigger a small device in his pocket which sends out a strange blue pulse before grabbing a small USB stick from the same pocket.

"She's not the only one with an insurance plan though. That flash won't stop me from dying, but it will trick Salem into believing I'm already dead and keep her from spying on us." He says before he begins coughing up blood. He looks up at Roland who rushes to his side. "Stop talking like that, we can beat this thing. My son has healing powers, I'm sure he can do something about this." Hazel chuckles at Roland's response. "Can he regrow a heart?" He replies, silencing Roland once and for all as Grecthen sobs hysterically. Roland turns off the communication device, not wanting to traumatize the woman any further. "This device has critical information about Salem, including the location of her strong hold, her weaknesses and ways to track her down should she escape." He says weakly, shocking Roland as he places the device in the Patriarch's hand. "Tell Juniper, and the kids I'm sorry for what I've done Roland, and tell the Knight to keep my sister alive." He says before coughing yet again. Roland looks at his old friend with tears in his eyes. "I will Hazel." He says as he holds the man's hand as he breathes his last breath. Roland puts him down gently and looks at the small device before pocketing it just as a Seeker rushes in to the room.

Roland glares at the Seeker, fully aware that he is being watched by the Grimm Queen herself. "Your days are numbered Witch. I'll offer you the same chance I give all my foes, even though I know you'll just ignore it. Turn to the light, it's not too late, even for a creature of darkness such as yourself." The Seeker responds by firing a laser at the Patriarch, only for him to quickly draw his shield and block it before stomping the ground and driving a rock spike straight through the creature.

Ellowen's POV

Brody and Ellowen enter the ruins, only to be met with the sight of the Knight and Firestorm looking down the walkway. They don't even notice the two of them though as their sights are narrowed in on Shadow, who is not wearing her disguise at the moment. They seem to be confused by Shadow's lack of aggression as Ellowen grabs for her whip and Brody's hands rest above his revolvers, clearly ready to draw at a moment's notice. "What in the world got in to those two?" Firestorm says as the Knight rest his face in his palm. "Knowing them, something that's gonna cause a lot of chaos. When they get zoned out enough not to notice a group like us, they're definitely on a mission." He says as Shadow turns around to see the two wary hunters. Her eyes go wide in shock as she notices their hostility toward her, before she remembers that she's not wearing her disguise. "Crap, Jaune, a little help here." He says, surprising the duo, who have never come across a talking Grimm like creature like her. The Knight turns around and notices Brody and Ellowen's hands hovering toward their weapons. "Whoa, easy Grandpa Brody, Aunty Ellowen. Shadow's not going to hurt anybody, she's with us." He says.

The two relax upon hearing that and Grandpa Brody says "Oh, right, Roland did say something about that. Just caught me off guard." Ellowen looks at the Knight in shock for a moment. "W-wait." She says as she looks him over for a bit. "JAUNE?!" She yells in shock. The Knight smiles warmly at Ellowen. "Yeah, Aunty Ellowen, it's me. I'm the older version that mom told you about." He says. Ellowen's eyes are wide in shock. "B-but, how? How could a sickly little boy turn into such a powerful warrior?" She says as Brody laughs at her response. "I done told you all not underestimate the boy. His body may of been weak, but he's got the heart and soul of a true warrior." Brody says as he pulls out a cigar and begins to light it, only for the Knight to knock it out of his hands. "What the-" The old man says, only for the Knight to interrupt him. "I already lost my Grandpa Brody to lung cancer, I won't let you kill yourself with that crap." He says, shocking the old Gunslinger. "Cancer?! Not happening! I'm gonna go out of this world guns blazin', not lied up in some hospital bed!" He says as Professor Glynda Goodwitch walks up the hallway.

Raven's POV

After fifteen minutes of hacking away at rocks, Raven finally breaks though just as Taiyang is knocked into a nearby wall by one of the Berserker Nuckelavee's arms. Tai groans in pain as he looks over to Raven. "W-where's Qrow?" He says. "He insisted on fighting the Emperor Burrower on his own, says he doesn't want his Semblance affecting our fights, but I honestly think he's just trying to become a Grimmsbane." Tai chuckles as he gets up and grabs his axe, "Yeah, that sounds about right. He's been looking for a way to control his Semblance for years and I suppose seeing Marcella's dramatic transformation made him think it might be the answer." He says just as two of the Berserker Nuckelavee's arms come flying toward the two of them.

They dodge just in time before Taiyang takes the chance to power up his own Semblance, flying at the creature at breakneck speeds with his Dragon shaped aura surrounding him. He swings his axe at one of the Grimm's arm joints, causing an explosion of yellow energy at the sight of impact which tears the arm to pieces as the dragon disappears. He leaps back as the monster roars in pain and says "Well that was certainly a disarming experience." He says, eliciting a groan from Raven. "Those jokes are one of the main reasons I left you." She says, making Taiyang pout at her. He's about to respond until General Ironwood comes flying in and collides with him, sending both of them crashing into the wall.

Raven looks over to see Ozpin and Lionheart running toward them as the Widow Rapkar pulls back the antennae it used to knock General Ironwood back. It uses its powerful legs to leap at the group with its scythe blades extended, only to collide with two of the Berserker Nuckelavee's arms, which it had sent toward them as well. The scythe arms slice through the two arms as the Widow Rapkar crashes face first into the ground. The group looks at the scene in absolute shock. "D-did that just happen?" Taiyang says as they all notice a pale blue light coming from the hole Raven emerged from. A glowing Qrow Branwen steps through the hole with a wide grin on his face. "Guess what guys? I can control it! I can finally control my lousy semblance!" He says with an uncharacteristic amount of happiness in his voice.

Firestorm's POV

Ellowen looks at Professor Goodwitch and her mouth drops in absolute shock. She leans over to Firestorm and tells her what she sees. Firestorm's eyes widen in shock briefly before she bursts into hysterical laughter. "Uhh... what's so funny Yang?" Valkyrie asks.

Firestorm takes a few seconds to calm herself before looking the Headmistress straight in the eyes and says. "Hey Glynda, remember that night you spent with us earlier this week?" Firestorm asks. Glynda Goodwitch blushes profusely before saying "W-why are you bringing that up!" Firestorm chuckles a bit before continuing just as Juniper Arc walks into the room. "Ellowen has a semblance that allows her to see the aura of any living thing and she saw a very specific anomaly with yours. One that only has one possible explanation." She says, causing the Headmistress to look over to Ellowen with concern. "Glynda Goodwitch, I would like to officially welcome you to the "I accidentally got knocked up by Jaune Arc" club." Causing Glynda's eyes to go wide in complete shock as everyone else screams "WHAT?!"

Shadow glares angrily at her shocked fiancé who begins chuckling sheepishly. Everybody is silenced when an oppressive presence hanging over them. Glynda's expression, as well as everyone else in the room, quickly turns to that of apprehension as she feels an aura of dark energy behind her that she knows all too well. The temperature in the room seems to drop below freezing in an instant thanks to a combination Juniper's uncontrolled Maiden powers, and the rage radiating from the Matriach's form. The Headmistress gulps nervously before turning around to see her blank faced former partner, whose Aura is radiating from her body from absolute rage. "So you're having a baby..." Juniper Arc says quietly as she subtly begins shaking in rage. Glynda nods as she begins to fear for her life. "With my son... Your Godson..." She continues saying to her terrified partner as the rest of the people begin to back away slowly. "A boy who could have easily been your own child if things had turned out just a little differently..." She continues quietly, though her voice begins shaking a bit. The Headmistress gulps louder before nodding again. Juniper takes a few seconds to close her eyes and breathe carefully as she pulls out her scroll and calls up a rocket locker from the Arc Family's airship nearby.

It opens to reveal what looks like a group of pitch black electrical cord tubes attached to a head band just as she releases her hair from its bun, allowing it to flow freely down to her mid back. The rest of the group dashes for cover the moment they see the headdress, abandoning the Professor to her fate as they are fully aware that she only wears that particular device when her anger is great enough to cause her to lose control of her semblance. The Professor herself is paralyzed with fear as she puts the headband on and activates it, causing the electrical wires within the tubes to glow neon blue. "Is the Dragon in Mountain Glenn still there?" She asks nobody in particular, with a mechanical echo to her voice. The Knight peeks his head around the corner of the ruined pillar he is hiding behind and timidly says "Y-yes." Juniper smiles viciously and says "Good. I can't take my rage out on Glynda without hurting the child, so I need an outlet. When I get back, me, my partner and my idiot son are going to have a very calm discussion about all of this, is that clear?" She says. The Knight and Professor Goodwitch nod in pure terror at the eerily calm, but clearly enraged Arc Matriarch. Without another word, she points her open palms toward the ground and releases a burst of fire and wind, sending her rocketing off toward Mountain Glenn.

Omake: The Matriarch's Rage

Mercury's POV

Mercury is crawling through are dark, damp cave as he makes his way toward his objective. Salem herself tasked him with finding out why the Dragon had not awaken during the Battle of Vale. One of his legs gets stuck in a crack, causing him to fall face first on the hard stone ground. "Gah, why did I have to get relegated to the grunt work? I could have helped Arthur take out Lionheart easily." He says before he hears what sounds like a rocket just outside the cave's entrance. He leaps behind a nearby boulder to hide from whatever may be coming. "What the-" He says before he is stunned into silence by a woman unlike any he has ever seen before. " _Holy crap! That lady is hot!_ " He thinks. "I know exactly how to deal with this." He says confidently before slicking back his hair and walking out to meet the woman, completely oblivious to the danger he seems to be putting himself in.

"Hey there Hot Stuff. What brings you here." He says, causing the Winter Maiden to look over at him. She quickly realizes who he is based on the description her granddaughter gave her of the man who groped her. She grins evilly at the silver haired boy, who remains oblivious to the danger approaching him as she walks slowly and seductively toward him, making sure to put an extra amount of sway into her hips. "Well aren't you just something." She says seductively after getting closer, causing Mercury to realize just how large the 6'11" woman really is. He doesn't let that throw him off his game though as he continues laying it on thick. "Yeah all the ladies say that, the names Mercury Black by the way, I just wanted you to know what to scream as I take you around the world." Juniper just keeps coming closer until she gets within striking position.

"Hmm, that's a good name, but I think I'd rather call you something else. Something more along the lines of-" She says as she pulls her leg back and yells " **EUNUCH!** " as she delivers a kick to the balls powerful enough to shatter his aura and his pelvis as his crushed testicles to come flying out of his mouth. Before the wannabe playboy could get airborne though, she knife chops him in the back with enough force to break his spine, leaving him paralyzed from the neck down and unable to speak as he hits the floor with his upper row of teeth landing on a slightly higher out crop of rock.

"Did you really think you could grope MY granddaughter without any consequences." She says before leaping back to get a running start before charging forward and curb stomping his face into the rock with enough force to break the man's teeth. She flips him over with her foot and stares into the boy's now terrified eyes with a cold, vicious smile on her face. "Don't worry sweetheart, none of those strikes are going to kill you, I've got a much better way to end your life this. Something befitting of a slime ball like you." She says before grabbing him by the collar and dragging his body further into the cave.

A few minutes later, they arrive at the dragon's lair, where the ancient Grimm still slumbers. "Ahh, there you are. I've got some medicine that'll wake you up real nice." She says to the dragon before walking up behind it and lifting up its tail. "Unfortunately for you, I'm afraid it's a **SEPOSITORY!** " She screams loudly before shoving the paralyzed boy's body all the way up the Dragon's rear entrance. The Dragon awakens suddenly as its eyes go wide in pain and shock.

A/N: Well, there goes Mercury. I wanted to make sure he got the death he deserved and suffocating to death after his entire body got shoved up a Dragon's butt after being paralyzed from the neck down just seemed like the way to do it. I also decided to add insult to injury by making his death an Omake. He's not worthy of dying in the main story. Also, I've said it before, but I think it bears repeating; dang Mama Arc, you scary.

Before you complain, I have every intention of showing you Qrow's fight against the Emperor Burrower. I just had to save it for next chapter since there's already so much going on in this one.

Also, can I get a collective face palm for the whole Glynda Goodwitch situation. Seriously, you'd think Jaune would have learned his lesson by now. If you're wondering whether Glynda is going to end up in the Knight's Harem, I'm afraid I can't answer that. Mostly because I haven't decided. It's kind of weird enough that he knocked up his Godmother, marrying her would just make it even worse. Then again Juniper's reaction would be hillarious. We'll just have to see how it goes.

On a more serious note, you may have noticed there's a lot of bad guys going good lately, what with Lionheart and Hazel both turning away from Salem. This is consistent with my sincere belief that there's no such thing as too far gone, a message you'll most likely end up seeing a lot more of.

If the descriptions of the Widow Rapkar and the Emperor Burrower aren't good enough to give you an idea of what they look like, just go back to chapter 1 and look at the description of the regular Rapkar and Burrower. The Burrower was fighting Tai Yang and the Rapkar was a surprise entrance at the end of the chapter.

The Weiss Schnee abuse story is something that's been on my mind ever since we saw Jacques slap Weiss in volume 4. It's honestly the only way I could imagine Jacques keeping a girl as proud as her in check after what she went through at Beacon.

The shipping war continues as the Arc sisters decide to pull extended family into the fray as well, too bad it's pointless considering the girls have agreed to share him.

Ultimately, we are finally approaching the end game. Hazel and Mercury have been eliminated and I doubt that Arthur is ever going to be much trouble thanks to his new "tail", courtesy of an incredibly pissed Raven Branwen.

Anyway, thank you all for reading, and as always, feel free to leave a review. Until next time.


	19. Update 2

Hey everybody. I just thought I'd give you all a heads up that there's likely going to be a lot of "updates" to this story coming over the next week or so. It's not really anything new, I'm just trying to finish splitting up the paragraphs on chapters 8 and 9 before reviewing the story again to catch any confusing wording and/or errors in grammar, spelling or continuity. If you guys spot any issues while reading, feel free to send me a PM about it, the more eyes I have, the better since I don't have a beta reader for this.


	20. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: RWBY and its characters belong to Rooster Teeth of Austin, Texas. The OC's however, are mine.

Qrow's POV

Qrow stares at the Emperor Burrower as all three heads focus in on him. "Yeesh, you're an ugly lookin thing." Qrow says. The Grimm's only response is to spit a glob of acid at him, which Qrow barely manages to dodge in time by transforming before flying into its blind spot. The creature is initially confused, buying the man some time to think as he turns back to his human form and hides behind a bolder.

" _Alright Qrow, looks like you got yourself into a big mess this time. This thing's armor is thick enough that even my blade can't cut through it, and it's venom sacs are armored so the normal weakness is much harder to exploit. My only chance would be to land a shot in the openings on the sacs just before it spits. At the same time, I can't let it spit too much, this cavern's way too unstable for that. So I won't get many chances, no pressure._ " He thinks before snorting in amusement. " _Really wish Ruby was here, she could make that shot for sure._ " The Grimm finally manages to locate the man and charges in, hoping to pin him between a wall and his body, but Qrow transforms again and dodges.

This time, the Grimm seems to be on to him as one of the heads spits a stream straight at him. Qrow barely manages to dodge the main part of the attack by doing a barrel roll, but the acid manages to clip him just enough to damage his feathers, rendering him unable to fly as he hurtles toward the ground. He transforms back into his human form and attempts to run his hand through his hair, only to make contact with skin. His eyes widen as he looks down at a small puddle of spring water and notices that most of his hair seems to have been burned off, leaving only a few scraggly patches on his head. " _Crap, Tai and Raven are gonna have a field day with this._ " He thinks as the cavern begins to groan. " _Great, this place could come down any second now._ " The creature decides to go for another body slam, but this time, Qrow manages summersault over the charging beast and lands on the back of the creature's left neck. He pulls out his Greatsword and jams it between the gaps in two of the plates, severing the connection between its spinal cord and rendering the head completely useless. The creature's remaining heads roar in pain as they thrash wildly, flinging the huntsman into a nearby wall.

The Knight's POV

The Knight is sitting in a chair in the Vault common room with Snow, Valkyrie, Shadow, Firestorm, Glynda Goodwitch, Brody and Ellowen as teams RWBY and JNPR enter with the Knight's daughters, Violette and Violetta. Valkyrie and Firestorm are rolling on the floor in hysterical laughter as Snow and Shadow glare angrily at their Fiancé. On the other side of the room, Ellowen is sitting on the couch next to a shell shocked Professor Goodwitch as she tries to calm the terrified Assistant Headmistress. Brody is leaning in the corner chuckling at the whole scenario. "He's definitely Roland's son alright." The gunslinger says before looking over to the new entrants. "Grandpa?" Jaune and Violette say. Brody's eyes are drawn to Violetta initially before he looks over to Pyrrha Nikos. He remembers what his daughter told him about the two them and his fists clench in rage. "Gonna have to have a talk with my son in lard." He mutters under his breath. Meanwhile, somewhere in Mistral, the Arc Patriarch shudders as a sudden surge of terror goes up his spine.

He looks his way through the group until he sees the four blonde girls standing next to their respective younger mothers. "Ah so these must be my great grandkids, you girls have no idea how happy you made my little Junebug. She's been looking forward to being a grandmother for years. " He says. Both Ruby's and Nora's eyes go wide in awe as the pink bomber points to the man and excitedly yells, "Oh my gosh! Jaune's got a cowboy grandpa!" Brody just rolls his eyes and says "Well I used to be, more of a Gunslinger now since I sold the ranch about 30 years back." While everyone else is focused in on Brody, Blake looks over to Ellowen and Professor Goodwitch and quirks a brow. "Uhh, what's wrong with the Professor?" She asks her older self. Shadow growls as she reaches for her sword, but she stops when Snow taps her shoulder.

Shadow looks to see Snow with a vicious smile on her face as she gestures over to Violette and Violetta. "No need for us to get our hands dirty, his sisters will hurt him much worse than we ever could." She says with an edge to her voice. Shadow begins to grin as well as the Knight's eyes widen in terror when he looks into the eyes of his oldest sister, who seems to be eying him suspiciously. "V-Vi, it was an accident, I swear!" He whimpers. Violetta walks over to him, with her counterpart Violette following close behind, both with menacing auras around them. "Alright Jaune, what did you do this time?" Violetta says as Violette cracks her knuckles threateningly. The Knight gulps as he now realizes he has two Violette's to deal with. After a brief silence, Firestorm gets enough control of herself to spill the beans. "H-he knocked up Professor Goodwitch!" She says before returning to her hysterical fit of laughter.

The jaws of teams RWBY and JNPR as well as most of Jaune's daughters drop to the floor. "Yay! We're getting another sister!" Vyra screams as she bounces around in excitement. Her celebration stops abruptly when the temperature in the room drops dramatically. They look over to see Violette's aura radiating from her body in rage. Next to her, a small, icy whirlwind swirls around Violetta as her eyes are covered in icy white flames. "Y-you're the Winter Maiden?!" Weiss yells in shock. "In my reality yes. I got the powers after our Juniper died at Fort Arkin. We'll talk about that later though, we have more important issues to deal with." She says without taking her eyes off of the Knight.

She grabs him by the arm and says "I thought you learned your lesson after Valkyrie, but then you just go and one up yourself by knocking up your Godmother of all people." She says menacingly. The Knight promptly passes out from fear and Violetta sighs in annoyance as she grabs the man and flings his unconscious body over her shoulder. She looks over to Violette and says. "I think we might be able to deliver a more effective message if we work together." She says. Violette smiles viscously and says. "I couldn't agree more." She walks over to her Jaune, who seems to be paralyzed in fear and grabs him by the shoulders before saying, "Come on Jaune, I want to make sure you don't repeat any of your older self's mistakes. Plus, the Knight did say he wanted you to be present to watch all of his 'sparring' sessions in order to take notes." She says with a vicious grin on her face. Jaune looks toward Pyrrha for support, only to nearly crap his pants when he sees the rage on her face as well. "Can I help?" The Spartan asks in a sickeningly sweet tone. The two eldest Arcs look at her with a smile and say "Of course, we'll need a referee if we're going to spar. I'll return the favor when you spar with Jaune." Violette says, causing Jaune to pass out from fear as well. Violette just grabs her little brother and flings him over her shoulder much like Violetta did with the Knight. "Come on girls, we got work to do." Violette says as the three sisters walk out of the room, leaving the rest of them in a state of shock.

Qrow's POV

Qrow barely manages to dodge a stream of acid as the creature begins spitting acid wildly around the cavern. " _What the heck are you doi-_ " He thinks before his eyes widen in sudden realization. " _Crap! He's trying to bring the cavern down on me. There's no way I'll survive that, the only thing strong enough to survive that is hi-"_ He thinks before a light bulb goes off in his head. He grimaces as he begins to formulate a psychotic new plan. "This is gonna suck" He mutters before turning back into his bird form. He flies around the creatures head, waiting for a break in the streams before flying into the creature's central mouth, barely managing to fly down the throat before another stream of acid is released. " _Man that was a close one. If I can't bring this thing down from the outside I'll just have to bring it down from the inside._ " He thinks.

He looks around and notices the creatures blood seems to be glowing red, providing him with a light source. " _Hmm, that's convenient._ " He thinks before flying his way through the large creatures body as it begins to calm down, clearly realizing that its prey seems to have vanished. He begins to hear a loud thrashing noise coming from outside the creatures body and quickly realizes that it has begun tunneling, likely thinking that it had won the fight and heading toward the others. " _Crap gotta hurry!_ " He screams in his head before arriving at a hole in the creatures esophagus. " _Well of course this thing gets heart burn with all the acid it spits._ " He thinks as he snorts in amusement. A few minutes later he stumbles upon what appears to be the creature's house sized heart in the creatures chest cavity.

He notices that the heat in the chamber is considerably high, leading him to believe that the creature's blood is likely super heated. " _Alright, definitely don't wanna be close when this thing blows. Gonna have to take the shot from a distance._ " He says before returning to his human form. He pulls a special bullet out of his pocket and loads it into his weapon's gun mechanism. " _Thank you Ruby. I never would have thought these armor piercing, high explosive rounds she gave me for my birthday would have saved my life like this. I've only got three of these things, so I gotta make this count._ "He thinks before taking a second to observe the creature's heart. " _Gonna have to thank Winter for making me learn so much about anatomy too. Kinda weird that this things got a reptilian heart considering it's an arthropod, but whatever. I'm guessing those two big red veins are likely the aortas, take them out and this things done._ " He says before taking aim at the right aorta above the heart.

He fires the first shot and hits his target head on. The bullet penetrates the tough vessel on one side and lodges itself into the wall of the other before exploding, causing blood to come gushing out of its heart and filling the chamber. The creature stops tunneling and begins writhing in pain as it begins to die. " _Ain't done yet, this thing needs to die faster._ " He takes aim for the left aorta and fires a second round, but a stray drop of blood manages to hit it before it can make contact, causing it to explode prematurely. " _Crap, stupid semblance._ " He thinks before loading the last round into the chamber. He takes the next shot, but unfortunately, the creature twists violently at the wrong moment, throwing off his aim and causing the last bullet to hit one of the creatures ribs. Qrow was about to give up when, for the first time in a long time, he got a stroke of good fortune in the form of his semblance affecting the Emperor Burrower rather than himself. The rib that he had shot came loose and crashed into the left aorta, piercing it as well.

"Well how about that." He says as the creature's thrashing begins to weaken. Qrow transforms into his bird form and begins to fly out of the creatures body. He looks out of the creatures mouth as he flies through the creatures throat, only to notice at the last second that the exit is blocked by a massive pile of rocks. " _Crap, I'm trapped!_ " He thinks just as the creature finally dies. His body begins to glow and he feels something that he's never felt before, a sort of switch in his soul. He grins on the inside and flips the metaphorical switch, causing him to have good luck for once in his life. His semblance works it's magic as a small, crow sized hole opens when a rock falls away from the pile. He flies through the hole and lands in his human form with his hair fully restored as the others look at him in shock. "Guess what guys! I can control it! I can finally control my lousy semblance!"

Yang's POV

Ren, Nora, Jaune's daughters (minus Vyra) and Team RWBY stare at Professor Goodwitch in complete shock as they all struggle to comprehend what they just heard. "Okay, I'm pretty sure I heard that wrong." Nora says as she digs her finger into her ear in an attempt to dislodge anything that might be messing with her hearing. "I could have sworn she said our fearless leader's older self impregnated Professor Goodwitch." Brody snorts before saying "Nope, you heard 'em loud and clear. My Grandson is having a baby with his Godmother." "Oh..." Nora says with a look of shock on her face. A few seconds later, the pink bomber falls to the floor and begins to laugh hysterically much like her older self is. The bombers are soon joined by Firestorm's daughters. Ren and Summer both slam their palms into their faces as the members of Team RWBY seem to lose themselves in their thoughts.

" _Th-The Knight and Professor Goodwitch?!_ " Yang screams in her head with a look of shock on her face. " _I-is Jaune into older women?!_ " Weiss screams in her head before her face contorts to a look of worry. " _Oh Monty! What am I going to do if Mother gets drunk around him? She'd surely try to seduce him!_ " Weiss thinks. Blake's nose begins to bleed and she quietly brings out a note book as she remembers walking in on the Knight and their future selves plus the Professor. Ruby's has a look of terror on it. " _F-five children?! He has five children! His mother has eight children and his ancestors are well known for having large families. C-could my body even handle that?_ " Ruby thinks.

Ellowen notices the conflicted expressions on the girl's faces and decides to distract them. "Excuse me, girls?" Ellowen asks Team RWBY, pulling them out of their thoughts. "If it's not too much trouble, could you go look for my daughters? I'm afraid they might end up causing a lot of trouble if left alone for too long." She says. "S-sure thing Miss! Team RWBY is on the case!" Ruby says before disappearing in a flash of Rose petals, happy to have a distraction from her fears. Yang decides to follow after her sister as Blake and Weiss head off in a separate direction.

Taiyang's POV

Tai Yang shakes off his surprise and narrowly dodges a hit from one of the Berserker Nuckelevee's arms. He looks over to Qrow who still seems to be grinning like an idiot. "I've got an idea guys, stand back and let me handle them myself." Qrow says. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND QROW?!" Tai Yang yells as the rest of them look at him like an idiot. "Just trust me, I've got an incredibly stupid plan and I'm pretty sure it'll work with my newly empowered semblance. Besides, we're running out of time. Go stop the ritual before it's too late." Ozpin and Ironwood look at each other before stepping back. "Alright Qrow, we trust you." Ozpin says as he holds up his hand to signal the rest of them to stop.

Qrow walks up to the two massive Grimm with a cocky smile on his face as the two creatures glare at him. Raven arrives next to Tai as the rest of them dash toward the main room and says "Do you have any idea what my idiot brother is planning?" Tai Yang looks over to her and says. "Not a clue, but whatever it is, let's just hope it works." The Nuckelevee tries to use one of its arms to stop them, but Qrow spots a large stalagmite hovering just over the path and shoots it. The sharp rock plummets to the ground and impales the arm just short of its destination as the last person make it through the door. The impact of the stalagmite is enough to destabilize the cavern to the point that it partially caves in, pinning the arm under hundreds of tons of boulders and preventing the Grimm from following the group.

Ruby's POV

Ruby and Yang are walking down the hall, searching for Jaune's cousins when they see an adorable little seven year old girl walking down the hallway. "Um, excuse me. Are you Jaune's cousin Marie?" Yang asks. Marie looks around and smiles brightly when she recognizes the two girls from the picture Celestia sent her. "Yup, and you must be Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long. Jaune told me all about you." She says cheerfully as she skips toward the two. Yang's heart instantly melts as she sees how adorable the little girl is. "Oh my gosh, she's so cute!" Yang says as she rushes toward the little girl and pulls her into a tight hug, completely unaware of what her assets are doing to the little girl's air supply. "Yang, be careful! You'll smother her with your boobs!" Ruby says as she rushes to free Marie. Yang releases the girl, who seems completely unaffected by the unintentional smothering.

"Don't worry Ruby, I'm used to it. Arc women tend to be really top heavy, just look at cousin Vi." Marie says. "Still, your just so adorable. I just hope Jaune and my future children are half as cute as you are." Ruby says, causing Yang to pale while Marie's eyes narrow on the Red Reaper. "Ruby! We're not even dating him yet and your only fifteen! It's way too early to be talking about children!" Yang says. "You think I don't know what you're up to?" Marie says softly as the air in the hallway begins to chill. Yang and Ruby look toward Marie in confusion. They jump back in fear when they notice that her eyes have begun to glow red and her skin is as pale as a ghost. "You're trying to take my cousin away from me!" She screams with an eerie echo to her voice. Ruby is so startled that she jumps into Yang's arms. Yang is as still as a statue as she has no idea how to handle this situation. Marie just gives the girls a creepy smile, drawing their eyes to her jagged, razor sharp teeth. "Well you can't have him! He's mine!" She screams as blood starts pouring from her tear ducts and dripping off of her wolf-like fangs. "If you even think about taking him from me, I'm gonna pull out your insides with my bare hands. The last thing you'll ever see is me devouring your organs if you don't back off, got it?!" She screams.

Before either girl can respond, Jaune comes around the corner, completely unaware of what's happening. He seems to be quite a bit worse for the wear as his armor is covered in dents and he's sporting a black eye. "There you are Marie." He says, causing the little girl to go back to normal in the blink of an eye as she runs toward Jaune and tackle hugs him. Jaune catches her as he barely manages to avoid falling over.

"Cousin Jaune! Are you okay?! You look like you got in a fight with a Goliath." She says in concern as he holds her. Jaune shutters as he says "I wish it was a Goliath. At least they'd just kill me and be done with it, unlike Pyrrha." Marie responds with an "oh" face before giggling at his expense. "Well, I'm sure you deserved it." She says. "Not really." He responds, getting an are you serious look from the little girl. "My older self was the one who did it, I just got caught in the cross fire." He explains. After a few seconds of silence, Jaune says "So are you gonna let me go?" Marie just smirks at him and says "Nope." with a pop on the P. "Carry me!" She yells. Jaune rolls his eyes and says "Alright then."

He turns to Ruby and Yang, who seem to have calmed down a bit and says. "I hope she wasn't too much trouble for you two." "What? Pfft, no, she's an angel!" Ruby says nervously. "A fallen one maybe." Yang mutters under her breath, causing Ruby to elbow her in the side. "Alright, that's good to hear." He says as he shifts Marie into a piggy back ride. Marie playfully kicks her feet into Jaune's side and proclaims "Onward noble steed!" Jaune chuckles and says "Yes my lady!" Before playfully galloping toward the other side of the hall, causing the two sisters to coo at the adorable scene. At the last second, Marie decides to deliver a parting shot as she instantly reverts to demon mode and twists her neck a full 180 degrees to stare directly at the two girls. She gives them a toothy grin and slides her index finger across her twisted neck before going back to normal just as she and Jaune turn the corner, freezing the sisters in place. "Crap, I was too late." A feminine voice says from behind the girls. Ruby's eyes widen in shock just as Weiss and Blake walk into the hallway.

Roland Arc's POV

Roland is rushing toward the rest of the group when he turns a corner and stops abruptly with his eyes wide as saucers. He comes across a battle field filled with fallen White Fang soldiers, but that's not what stopped the man in his tracks. He begins to sweat nervously as he focuses in on a crossbow bolt sticking out of the back of one of the soldiers. It has an ornate, red shaft with Eastern Mistrali symbols painted on with black ink and three peacock feathers tied to the back by silver strings. He slowly walks up to the arrow and pulls it out, hoping that it might be a fake, only for his hopes to be crushed as he discovers the bright orange flame shaped arrowhead. The Arc Patriarch's face goes pale as he clearly remembers the only person in the world who would use such a distinct arrow. It is the calling card of one of the most difficult foes he has ever faced.

The man gulps nervously as he hears the distinct sound of heels clicking against the ground. He doesn't even have to turn around to know who it is, but he still prays to Monty Oum he's wrong. "Why hello Rolly Bear." A woman says in a soft, seductive voice that causes his spine to tingle. He slowly turns around, desperately pleading with all the forces that be for some kind of deliverance, but his hopes are crushed when he finally makes eye contact with a woman he hasn't seen in eighteen years. Her flaming red hair and dazzling emerald eyes are all that he can see as the new comer stares lovingly at him. "H-hello Pharrah, h-how are you?" He says as the woman steps into the light, revealing herself to be a 6'9" tall Asian version of the four time Mistrali champion.

She is wearing a very tight strapless two tone silk dress which goes down to her knees with a slit on the left side going all the way up to the hip and has a plunging v-neck which ends just above her belly button showing a generous amount of her DD breasts along with black stiletto heels and red lace stockings. The top of the dress is bronze while the bottom is dark red. She is holding a solid black cross bow with bronze Eastern Mistrali symbols covering most of the weapons body, and she has a small black quiver strapped to her back.

She struts sexily over to the large man and gently caresses his left arm. "So much better now that I've got such a strong handsome man to keep me company." She says. "R-really? W-where is he?" He says, trying to play dumb. Pharrah chuckles darkly before licking her lips and saying "Right here of course." as she raises her hand to caress his cheek. Roland gulps as he tries to think of anything to keep his mind off of the feel of her soft hands. She pulls him down to bring him to eye level. "You have no idea how much I've missed you Rolly Bear. I've had so much time to think of what I would do the next time I saw you." She says before leaning in and whispering something into his ear that causes him to turn as red a Ruby's cloak.

Meanwhile, Juniper Arc is in a bull head on her way back to Beacon when a sudden chill goes down her spine. She looks confused as she wonders why she has the sudden urge to cut a bitch. A feeling of rage passes through her as she somehow knows that somebody is trying to take what is hers.

Back in Mistral, any response the Patriarch can give is cut off when the ground begins to rumble. Before they can respond, a large fissure opens up to swallow the two, separating them both. Roland leaps off of a falling rock and reaches Pharrah before pulling her up to his chest and reversing their position before slamming into a wall. He grunts in pain, but he uses the contact to channel his semblance into the rock, causing it to fly out and create a protective cocoon around them. Eventually, they hit the ground causing the cocoon to fracture. They both look over to see a Widow Rapkar and a Berserker Nuckelvee.

Qrow's POV

Qrow slams into the back of a nearby wall with enough force to knock the air out of his lungs. He rolls to the left on instinct, narrowly avoiding the clawed fingers of one of the Berserker Nuckelevee's arms. The Widow Rapkar tries to take advantage with its remaining whip antennae, but Qrow transforms and does a barrel roll to avoid the attack before flying into a crevice as the creatures lose sight of him. The two Grimm seem to have taken more damage as the Widow Rapkar seems to be missing it's left eye and one of its left legs seems to be missing. The Berserker Nuckelevee is down to two arms and it's back right leg seems to be broken as well, severely limiting its mobility. " _Alright, I've got 'em right where I want them. They should be frustrated enough that they won't be thinking straight, now I just gotta pull this off._ " He thinks.

He flies out of the crevice and briefly transforms to fire a shot in order to get the Nuckelevee's attention before going back to bird form. The Nuckelevee notices him and sends both remaining arms flying after him. Qrow dodges the shot as the creature redirects its arms midflight in order to follow the man. He flies straight for the Widow Rapkar, briefly turning back into a human and using his momentum along with his scythe to cut off the remaining antennae before turning back. The creature screeches in rage as it charges after him as well. Qrow grins on the inside as he makes a sharp turn around the Rapkar's right leg. The grin grows even wider when the Nuckelevee's arms continue to follow. He continues to fly around the Rapkar's body, causing the Nuckelevee to unintentionally tie it's arms in knots around it, leaving both of them disabled.

He continues to fly away as the two creatures struggle to get free, but then he feels a jolt in his soul as his bad luck flares up out of nowhere. The surge causes the already unstable cavern to collapse partially and a large stray rock hits him on the way down, pulling him to the ground along with it as he transforms in an attempt to get away. Unfortunately, the boulder ends up falling on his legs, breaking them and pinning him under it in the process. " _CRAP!_ " He yells in his head.

He looks over to see that the Berserker Nuckelevee is in the process of freeing one of its arms before chuckling darkly. " _Looks like my Semblance has limits. If I use good luck too much, it'll cause a backlash of bad luck. Well, I knew this was a long shot going in. Even if I pulled it off, I'm pretty sure Winter would have killed me for this stunt anyway._ " He thinks as the Nuckelevee finally frees one of its remaining arms. " _I'm probably done for, my only hope is to channel what's left of my aura into good luck, but who knows what that'll do._ " The Nuckelevee sends the arm flying toward him. " _Well, it ain't like I've got anything to lose. Here goes nothing._ " He thinks before channeling his last bit of Aura into his semblance.

Just before the arm reaches him, a misshapen boulder lands directly in front of him to block the shot. It cracks open to reveal Roland and Pharrah, who instantly go into battle mode the moment they see the Grimm Titans. Roland stomps on the ground to open a fissure below the creatures and looks over to Pharrah, who has loaded one of her special bolts in to her crossbow. She channels her aura into the bolt, causing the arrowhead and her eyes to glow green before opening fire. The bolt shoots off in a stream of green flames before piercing the hole where the Widow Rapkar's eye once was. It explodes out of the back of its head and continues flying a bit before turning mid flight and blasting into the open mouth of the rider part of the Nuckelevee with increased force. The bolt continues flying around, piercing the hearts of the Nuckelvee Rider, followed by the Rapkar and ending in the Nuckelevee horse before exploding. Roland then stomps on the ground and closes the fissure, destroying the two Grimm once and for all.

Qrow looks at Pharrah with his jaw on the floor. "Wow, that's one heck of a semblance." He says, startling the two as they jump around. Qrow's eyes go wider when he recognizes the woman in question. "Oh boy, Juniper's not gonna be happy to see you." He says as Roland uses his semblance to send the boulder flying. "As if I care what that old hag thinks." Pharrah scoffs in response.

Roland picks up Qrow and says "We should probably get out of here, Qrow's in no condition to fight right now. I'll call up one of the bullheads and take you back to Beacon." Pharrah grins mischievously and says "I'll come with you! It'll give me a chance to see my darling daughter." Roland looks hesitant at first, but eventually he sighs in resignation. "Alright, but only if Qrow vouches for me that there's nothing going on between us when Juniper finds out."

Jennavive's POV

Before Jennavive can say anything else, Ruby turns around and tackle hugs her old friend to the ground. Unfortunately for the little Rose, Jennavive has grown a lot since she last saw her, causing the reaper to land face first between girl's breast. Weiss and Blake go red from embarrassment as Yang bursts into a fit of hysterical laughter. Ruby tries to push herself off of her friend, grabbing on to something soft as she looks up to see her face. Her gaze goes downward toward her hand to see that she is holding her sizable left boob. Jennavive looks down at the violently blushing girl as she pulls her hand back as if it was on a hot stove and leaps away from the other girl. "Sheesh Rubes, I'm happy to see you too, but not that happy." She says teasingly. "I-it's not like that!" Ruby yells just as she finally manages to take in her old friends full appearance.

Ruby's cheeks puff out in response and she screams "NO FAIR!" Startling her team mates. Jennavive chuckles as she has a fairly good idea of why Ruby reacted like that. "When I left Beacon you were 8 inches shorter and your boobs were the same size as mine! How did you grow up so fast?!" She screams, confirming Jennavive's theory. Said girl just smiles and says "That's the awesome power of the Arc family genes baby." Ruby looks over to the girl in confusion. "Arc?" She says before her eyes go wide as saucers. "YOU'RE JAUNE'S COUSIN?!" She yells in shock as the rest of her team mates walk up to her. Yang looks up at Jennavive and says "Wow Jenna, you really filled out since the last time I saw you." Jennavive smiles at the brawler and says "Thanks, it wasn't all fun and games though. Do you have any idea how hard it was to adjust to going from a B Cup to a D Cup in just seven months? I had to completely relearn how to walk thanks to these things. And don't even get me started on how many bras I went through."

Weiss and Blake are standing off to the side as the heiress clears her throat. "Are you going to introduce us Ruby?" Weiss asks. Ruby sees her team mates. "Oh, hi guys. This is Jennavive Harmond! She's my Super Bestie, Better than the Restie from Signal Academy." She says without thinking. Ruby's eyes go wide as saucers and she stares at Weiss in horror. The Heiress looks as if she has just been shot in the gut. "OHMYGOSH! Weiss, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that! You're know you're my Super Bestie, Better than the Restie from Beacon!" She says, causing Jennavive to give her the same gutshot look. "Y-you replaced me?" Jennavive asks with a hurt tone to her voice, causing Ruby's eyes to widen in horror as she looks over to Jennavive. "W-what?! No! Of course I didn't." She says as Blake looks on with a raised eyebrow while Yang breaks into laughter yet again.

Weiss' eyes narrow in on her partner when she hears that. "Well which one is it Ruby? Am I your Super Bestie, Better than the Restie or is she?" Weiss asks. "Yeah Ruby who's your real Super Bestie?" Jennavive asks as Ruby begins to sweat nervously. "Y-you both are?" She says half heartedly. "You can't have two Super Besties Ruby!" Weiss yells. "Come on Rubes, just tell the flat chested half pint to get lost." Jennavive says, causing Weiss to look at the girl in rage. "No Ruby, you tell this top heavy gargantuan to leave! I'm your real Super Bestie!" She yells.

Jennavive turns toward Weiss and looks her in the eye. "I think it's obvious what's going to have to happen here." Jennavive says angrily. "We're gonna have to prove who the real Super Bestie is." She continues. "I couldn't agree more!" Weiss says as both girls turn around and walk off in separate directions in a huff, leaving Ruby, Blake and Yang alone in the hallway. "Well, that was a disaster." Yang says as Ruby sinks into a cloud of depression. "I really blew it this time." Ruby says. "Cheer up sis, I'm sure this'll blow over in no time and all three of you will be friends." Yang says in attempt to cheer her up. Ruby just sighs and says "Whatever. I'm gonna go get some cookies to cheer myself up." She says before walking down the hallway.

Raven's POV

The group emerges from the hallway into an ancient Greek looking temple with cracked white marble floors and faded murals on the walls depicting scenes of the two brothers at war. They look to the center floor where they can see dozens of Swarmers locked in a clear Plexiglas container. These Swarmers are different than the ones that Qrow saw at Merlott's facility. The formerly white blood veins are now glowing red and their eyes have gone pitch black. Ozpin's eyes go wide in horror as he finally remembers one of his past lives that he seems to have suppressed all these years. "M-Monty Oum above... How could I have forgotten these monsters." General Ironwood and Professor Lionheart look over to Ozpin with concern. "Ozpin?" The General asks. The Wizard takes a few seconds to calm himself down before turning to Ironwood and saying, "It's nothing James, I just remembered one of my previous lives as a member of the Altak Royal Guard. I'll tell you about it after we're done here."

Raven and Tai Yang walk up to the rest of the group and look to the three of them. "What do we need to do to stop this Oz?" Tai asks. "These Swarmers are currently in their Gregarious phase, so fire is useless against them. The ritual depends upon them remaining in this phase. Cooling the creatures off should be enough to disrupt it." He says. He looks to Professor Lionheart who nods as he loads his disk with an Ice Dust Crystal and aims it toward the cage. He releases an icy beam which hits the container dead center. When the stream hits, the cage and the Grimm shatter like glass revealing a strange machine in its place. The entire room begins to shatter around them as well, revealing a much different ruin. "Wait... What?" Ozpin says in confusion. A dark chuckle emerges from behind a pillar as Arthur Watts reveals himself, showing no signs of his battle with Raven and Qrow.

Raven's POV

"What?! How are you walking?!" Raven screams in rage. Watts quirks an eyebrow at her before a look of realization flashes across his face. "Oh, you must be referring to the state you left my robotic decoy in. Speaking of which, you could use some anger management classes; there was no reason to do what you did to my poor creation." He says before turning to Ozpin. "As for you, I'm sure you're wondering what exactly is going on here. I'm sure that you realize that this is not a Proto-Eastern Mistrali temple by now, but can you tell me what it really is?"

Ozpin takes a minute to observe his surroundings. He notices the strange, neon hieroglyphs decorating the brownstone walls and the large carvings depicting an elaborate Egyptian style throne room with an Eagle headed humanoid sitting on the throne. There are also ancient looking electronic devices throughout the room and shattered monitors lining the walls. His eyes go wide as he finally recognizes the design. "These are Ancient Egadrian ruins." He says as the others turn to him in confusion. "The Egadrians were the people who occupied this land during my first life time, back before Quetzoral destroyed Azura. They are the people from which all of Remnants current civilizations descend. But why would you come here? The ritual to awaken the Swarmers requires a Proto-Mistrali temple." He continues. Doctor Watts begins to laugh yet again. "Seriously old man? Has time truly dulled your senses that much? Look closer."

Ozpin looks closer and notices that there are two circles with stars inside them. One in the center of the room and another toward the entrance where Tai Yang is standing. It isn't until he notices an ancient black tome with an older version of Salem's Emblem in dark red on the front that the purpose of the ritual finally clicks. His face turns deathly pale and his eyes go wide in sheer horror. "Monty Oum... YOU MANIAC!" He yells as Doctor Watts chuckles darkly.

Salem's POV

Salem is sitting on her throne, watching the scene unfold with a glass of red wine in her hand and expression of rage on her face. "What are you doing you fool. I told you to awaken the Swarmers, what could you possibly hope to accompli-" She says before she notices the old tome as well. Her eyes go wide in horror and she drops the glass as she to recognizes what he is trying to do. " **NO! YOU'LL KILL US ALL YOU FOOL!** " She screams.

Ozpin's POV

"Why would you do this?! Salem would suffer greatly if you broke down the barrier protecting our world!" He yells, causing everyone else to pale as they finally realize the gravity of the situation. "Come now, do you really think I'm still serving that old hag?" He says, shocking everyone. "I saw the writing on the wall the moment the Knight slew the Quetzoral. That's when I decided to start looking for a way out. As luck would have it, I was able to find one fairly easily." He says as a large pitch black portal opens up behind him. A large, bulky arm with clawed fingers launches out of the portal, stretching itself over fifty feet as it heads straight for Tai Yang, but Professor Lionheart shoves the man out of the way just in time. Unfortunately, he did not have enough time to get out of the way himself as the large claws punch straight through the man's stomach, coming just short of cutting him in half. "LEO!" Ironwood and Ozpin yell as Tai stares at the man in total shock. Everyone else's attention is drawn toward the creature who emerges from the portal, but Tai doesn't even notice them as he runs toward Lionheart and pulls him up.

Tai Yang's POV

"L-Leo? Why did you save me?" Tai asks in complete shock. The Lion faunus looks at him and chuckles weakly. "Why wouldn't I? I'm just a dying old fool who has caused the death of hundreds of good people over the course of decades whereas you have two daughters who still need you." He says before coughing up blood. "After all the damage I've done, the least I could do is save you... I know you'll never forgive me for what I've done to your family, but at least this way, Ruby and Yang won't be orphans." He says as his breathing begins to rattle. He looks Tai Yang in the eyes one last time and says, "Farewell, old friend." Before closing his eyes as he breaths his last. Tai just sits there in shock for a few minutes until the cavern begins to shake violently. He hears Raven's voice, but the words fail to register. He is finally brought back to reality when he feels someone tackle him into a black portal.

Ozpin's POV

Ozpin's eyes go wide in terror the moment he sees the creatures identity. "Z-Zanus?" He stutters. The dark creature chuckles at the Wizard's fear as it steps through the portal. "Arthur has chosen to serve my Father now in place of my sister. In return, my father has promised to reward him... Speaking of which." He says before driving his second arm straight through Arthur Watts chest as well. "W-what?" Arthur stutters. "This ritual requires the blood of two traitors to work Arthur." He says as the symbol below Lionheart begins to glow blue. "One seeking redemption," He continues as the symbol below Watts begins glowing red. "The other, destruction. You have received the honor of ushering in a new age of darkness for this world, congratulations."

Roland Arc's POV

Roland Arc and Pharrah Nikos look out the window of the bullhead they are riding in when they notice a purple barrier of energy in the sky. Their eyes go wide in horror as they notice that it is beginning shatter. "No..." Roland says in terror.

The Knight's POV

The Knight is startled out of his state of shock when he receives an emergency notification on his scroll. The Knight's eyes go wide in fear as he sees the warning notification. "Dear Monty... please not again! We were so close to saving this world!" The people look at the Knight in alarm upon hearing these words. "What's wrong Jaune." Firestorm asks. "Th-the Black Zone Barrier is failing." He says. Before anyone else can respond, a series of loud noises much like that of shattering glass start occurring all over the world. The Knight leaps from the chair and says. "Get everyone here into the bullheads, we can't stay in Vale. Head for Fort Arkin and we'll initiate our contingency plan." Everyone leaps into action as the Knight gets another notification. He plays the video and grimaces at the sight before him. "Damn, they're already hitting Vacuo hard, Mistral and Atlas are about to get hit as well. There's no way this was an natural. The attack is far too coordinated. Oum have mercy on us all."

Ozpin's POV

A blue portal opens up behind Zanus as Ezekiel launches himself toward the Grimm Lord. All of the onlookers are shocked and confused by this new entrant with one notable exception. Ozpin grimaces as he realizes just how bad the situation must be if the eldest son of the Brother of Light has appeared. "Ezekiel." He mutters under his breath. Zanus throws up his armored arm to block Ezekiel's strike, but the clash generates a shockwave strong enough to throw the hunters into the walls of the cavern. The loud groans and rocks falling from the ceiling indicate that the blast was the final straw for the cavern, as it begins to collapse entirely. "Ozpin, you need to get these people out of here. Miss Branwen's Semblance should be unlocked now, use it to get to Fort Arkin. We've made plans for this scenario, it's time to put them into action." The others look to the old Wizard in shock. "You know this being Ozpin?" Ironwood asks. "Not now James, we must act quickly. Raven, open the portal and take us to Fort Arkin."

Raven's POV

Raven opens one of her portals and Ozpin and General Ironwood pass through them. She looks over to see Tai Yang still holding Lionheart's body. "Tai! We have to go! Now!" She says just as a massive stalagmite comes falling straight for the shocked man. Raven opens a second portal behind the man and tackles him through it in order to dodge the attack. The two land in the court yard in front of Fort Arkin with the others. She slaps the man across the face and says. "What's wrong with you Tai?! You could have been kil-" She starts to say before she gets a message on her scroll.

She pulls the device out and her eyes go wide in alarm. "NO!" She screams in horror as she pockets her scroll and prepares to open another portal. Tai finally manages to shake himself from his state of shock and he looks to Raven in concern. "What's wrong Raven?" He asks. "The Tribe came under attack from the Grimm about five minutes ago! I just moved them to Vacuo a few hours ago, they wouldn't have had time to set up the defenses yet." She says before opening a portal. She's about to step through it until a hand on her shoulder stops her. She looks over to see Tai with a look of determination on his face. "I'm coming with you Raven." Raven growls at the man, but she doesn't have time to argue, so she steps aside and lets him into the portal, following close behind before it closes.

Ruby's POV

The Knight's daughters minus Summer, Ilia, Penny, Jennavive, Marie and teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, SNAR and CRDL are sitting in the common room watching the news in sheer horror as scenes of absolute destruction flood in from all over Remnant. Marie is clinging to her sister's side, but she seems remarkably calm for a girl her age in this kind of scenario. Lisa Lavender is sitting in her studio as well, but even her usually calm and collected demeanor seems to have shattered. "W-We are getting word of massive swarms of Grimm numbering in the millions flooding into the outskirts of Mistral, Atlas and Vacuo, many of which have never been seen before. Th-the creatures seem to have a level of organization never before seen from the creatures of Grimm as these incursions seem to look more like a strategic military invasion than random attacks."

She says before cutting to a remote controlled camera on the western-most beaches of Vacuo. The students gape in terror as they see large white pods firing toward the ground from massive flying Manta Ray like Grimm. One of the roughly 50 foot round spherical pods close to the camera burst open as a few dozen Beowolves burst out. "We have been ordered by the Valean Council to air brief descriptions of some of the more dangerous Grimm in order to keep the public informed of how to deal with these threats.

"The white pods you have seen releasing Grimm into the forests just off the coast of Vacuo are a species of Grimm previously believed to be extinct." She says before putting up an artist rendition of the large Manta Ray like Grimm from before with multiple Nevermores and Menuras flocking around it. It has large, thick wings and a massive round body with white spheres coming out of the bottom. It has dozens of thin whip-like structures stretching up to 300 feet off of the back of each wing and a much larger whip-like tail on the back of its body. It is almost pure black as the creature lacks the bone armor that most Grimm possess. "The Myliocon, as this creature is called, is a massive, but lightly armored Grimm that lacks any serious offensive capabilities aside from its massive tail. The creature seems to perform much like a large bullhead dropping smaller land based Grimm such as Beowolves from the pods below its stomach." Lisa says before the television is turned off.

The group turns around to see Summer Rose-Arc in full combat gear with a grim expression on her face. "Alright everybody, we need to move. It's not safe here in Vale anymore. We're going to Fort Arkin." Many of the students jump out of their seats and begin to object to fleeing, but the Knight comes in behind his daughter and raises his hand to silence them all. "I know you want to stand and fight, and you will get that chance, but staying here would be suicidal. This isn't like last time when you all had to sit out while we handled everything, we're not even going to try to fight this from here. Now come on, we've got a lot to do once we hit the ground." He says, silencing the students for the time being. They all head back to their rooms to pack up their essentials, leaving the Knight and his eldest daughter alone.

Raven's POV

Raven looks around the ruined camp in sheer horror as she sees the carnage that has unfolded. The entire camp is ablaze and there are huge gashes and craters marking the ground. The dissolving bodies of hundreds of Beowolves, Boarbatusks, Ursai, King Taijitu, Deathstalkers and even a few dozen Goliaths as well as a Widow Rapkar. Raven looks around the camp desperately for survivors as Tai Yang looks around the area with a grim look on his face. "Dear Monty no!" Raven screams. The two of them hear a loud scream coming from the area near the main tent and they rush for the area.

She gazes in horror as she sees her badly injured second in command Vernal still alive with her mid section impaled on the tusks of a Boarbatusk the size two story house. She flies at the beast in a mad rage and drives her sword through the creatures eye with a dark red blade before channeling her Maiden power through the weapon, setting the creatures brain ablaze to kill it instantly. At the same time, Tai Yang flies toward the creatures tusk and chops part of it off, separating it from the rest of the Grimm right at the point where it entered Vernal's back. He grabs a hold of the woman before she hits the ground and gently lays her down as her breathing grows unsteady. Raven rushes toward the two with uncharacteristic tears in her eyes. "V-Vernal? What happened? Where are the others?" Vernal coughs up a bit of blood and says "Dead," confirming Raven's worst fears. "W-we fought hard, but there were so many of them. In the end, we were too weak. We deserve this death." She says with a nihilistic tone to her voice.

"Seriously? How the heck are you weak kid? Look around you! There's got to be close to a thousand dead Grimm around here. Do you really think how strong you are matters when you're facing a horde of that size?" He says, getting both Raven and Vernal's attention. "I doubt even a team of the best Atlesian Specialists could have handled half as well as you did. They probably would have been dead in less than a minute. That's not even considering the fact that your defenses weren't even ready. All the strength in the world doesn't matter when you're facing a horde like this." He continues before putting a hand on Vernal's shoulder as she approaches death. "Rest easy kid, you fought well, you showed strength far greater than anyone could have ever expected." Vernal smiles at this before she finally breathes her last. Raven burst into hysterical tears as she realizes Tai Yang is right. Tai Yang rushes to the usually cold hearted woman and pulls her close as she wails in despair at the realization that her entire life and everything she has ever believed in lies in ruin.

They are interrupted by the sound of growling and look around to see hundreds of glowing red eyes surrounding the camp with hundreds of Lancers and a few Menuras flying over head..Without saying a word, Raven opens a portal and looks Tai Yang in the eye. "Go Tai, be with your family and forget about me. I have nothing left to live for." She says with the same nihilistic tone Vernal had previously used as she pushes him through the portal. Having expected something like that, Tai Yang grabs onto her arm and pulls her through with him.

Summer's POV

Summer and the Knight are both in a massive aircraft hangar, walking toward a large cargo carrying bullhead which is loading up as many refugees as possible. Summer looks toward her father with concern. "Do you really think the students are ready for this kind of Grimm threat dad?" She asks as they finally make it to the loading ramp. He sighs as he catches sight of the rest of his team. "You're never ready for this Summer, we both know that. We'll keep them as safe as we can, but we're most likely going to lose a lot of people in the coming months. Once we get Jay here, we'll start working on an artificial Black Zone barrier which will encompass both Fort Arkin and Mountain Glenn, as well as the surrounding areas." "And the rest of Remnant?" She asks. The Knight remains silent for a second before saying "We'll try to get as many Valeans into Mountain Glenn as possible, but as for the other kingdoms... You've seen this kind of thing before Summer, we'll do what we can, but I doubt all four Kingdoms are going to survive this." Summer's expression turns grim at that.

Valkyrie notices the two of them and frowns at their expressions. "Hey," She says, getting both of their attention. "I know things are looking bad, but look on the bright side, our younger selves are going to get to see Fort Arkin for the first time. Their reactions are going to be hilarious, especially Weiss. It makes White Castle look like a ratty old outhouse." She says cheerfully. Summer gives her a weak smile as the Knight rolls his eyes. Firestorm walks up to him and hugs him. "How are you holding up?" She asks. "I've been better." He says before looking toward his group as Snow and Shadow walk up to them as well. "We've got a room ready for those of us going to Fort Arkin, they're going to airdrop us on the way to Mountain Glenn near a train station heading back to carry supplies from Arkin to Glenn. The flight will take around an hour and the train ride will take another two hours. We can use the time to introduce the rest of these people to some of the Grimm they'll expect to encounter now that the barrier is down." Snow says as they all enter the chamber.

The Knight chuckles lightly at Snows words. "Typical Weiss, here we are facing the end of the world and your first priority is making sure the students keep up their studies." He says teasingly, causing the rest of them to chuckle lightly as Snow puffs up indignantly. "This is important Jaune! They need to know what they're up against." The man in question raises his hands in mock surrender "Calm down Weiss, I was just teasing you." He says. "Education is no laughing matter Mr. Arc." A man with wiry green hair says, startling the entire group. They look over to see Professors Oobleck and Port entering the room with Brody, Ellowen, Winter and Professor Goodwitch. "We're going to need all the info we can get here. Now that the Black Zone barrier has collapsed, we are likely to encounter my different species of Grimm that humanity has never encountered before. We've sent unmanned drones into the Black Zone before, but we can't learn everything about then despite how advanced our scanning technology may be."

Professor Goodwitch, who seems to have snapped out of her stupor, looks to the Knight and asks "How will this affect the attack on the Giga Colossus? There's no way we'll have the man power to assault Niacon Valley after this disaster." The Knight looks to her and says "It's pointless now, the collapse of the barrier will have pushed the process beyond the point of return." He says, causing the three Professors faces to pale. The Knight gives them a half hearted look of reassurance and says "On the upside, it would have also put the creature into a kind of stasis, we'll have at least a year before we have to worry about it." Causing them to breathe a sigh of relief just as the students arrive.

Nora's POV

Unlike the rest of the group, Nora and Vyra seem to be bursting with happiness for some reason. Nora is holding onto Jaune's arm and bouncing excitedly. "OH MY GOSH! I can't believe we're going to see where our fearless leader grew up!" Nora says as Vyra goes flying toward her mother, who catches her effortlessly despite being shorter than her daughter. "I never got to see Fort Arkin in my time line, but my Momma told me it's the most beautiful castle she ever saw." Vyra says as the rest of the students enter the chamber. This causes Nora to puff up in anger as she screams. "You grew up in a castle?! Why didn't you tell me?! I could have been a Princess all this time and I never knew it!" Ren sighs before saying "Nora, living in a castle doesn't make Jaune a Prince."

Jaune chuckles nervously at Ren's words and he nervously says "Well..." This of course draws the attention of the students, all of whom have just gotten buckled in just as Violette and Violetta walk in with mischievous grins on their faces. "Arkin is technically an independent nation, despite not being recognized as an official Kingdom..." Violette says. "And our daddy is technically the Patriarch of the Arc family as a whole..." Violetta adds as Jaune gulps nervously while several of the smarter students look at him in shock. "I may, kind of technically qualify as royalty." He says nervously as the room goes silent while the students process this information. "YOU'RE A PRINCE?!" Several students scream in shock. Nora giddily bounces in place as she grabs on to Pyrrha's arm. "OH MY GOSH! That makes Pyrrha a Warrior Princess!" She screams happily as the Spartan is sent reeling by this revelation.

Meanwhile, Ruby has flashed up in front of Jaune with her cheeks puffed up in rage. "You're a Prince and you never told me?! How could you betray me like this?!" She yells before settling next to him with a pout on her face. "That's not all, as the first born son, Jaune is technically heir to the throne." Violette adds. Yang has a Cheshire grin as she leans over to Weiss and says "Well how about that, if you marry Jaune, you really will be an Ice Queen." She says, causing the Heiress to blush as her tail begins twitching in nervous excitement. Before anyone else can say a word, a red portal briefly bursts open to spit out Tai Yang and Raven before closing behind them. Yang's eyes briefly narrow in rage at the sight of her mother, but her look quickly changes to match everyone else's confusion as they all see the state of the once proud bandit queen.

Raven's POV

"T-Tai?" Raven asks in an uncharacteristically timid voice as she shudders from the grief brought by the destruction of everything she ever knew. "W-why did you save me? The tribe is dead... I have nothing to live for." She says, shocking numerous people in the room while causing the adults from the future to wince, having remembered what happened to the Raven of their time when the tribe was destroyed. The man in question smiles at his ex-wife as his oldest daughter walks forward with an unreadable expression on her face and says. "Really? Because I can think of something you have left, or rather, someone." He says before turning Raven's face to look at her daughter. "Mom.." Yang says with an uncharacteristic coldness to her voice that sets everyone else on edge.

A/N: Aww crap, things are getting real now. I've decided to take this story in a different direction than I had originally intended. Rather than island hopping their way through the Black Zone, I've decided to bring the Black Zone to them. If you're worried about the end game for this fiction, don't be, I have no idea where this is going either and I prefer it that way. I like to let the story come to me naturally rather than constrain it to a single prewritten path.

We had a lot happen this chapter. Qrow finally got a way to control his Semblance, but it wasn't the absolute fix he was hoping for, everything needs a weakness after all. We also found out that Violetta is her universe's Winter Maiden. It just seemed fitting that their Juniper Arc would pass the power on to the one daughter she knew would survive. I also wanted to add a little differentiation between Violette and Violetta.

We also got to know Jaune's cousins a little better. Turns out little Marie isn't as innocent as she seems. Our favorite little Red Reaper also seems to have screwed up as Weiss and Jennavive have now been pulled into an intense rivalry to prove who the true Super Bestie, Better than the Restie is. Jennavive is one of the few characters who I actually have an idea of what her voice sounds like. She basically speaks with a slightly higher pitch version of Sadie Adler's voice from Red Dead Redemption 2.

We also met another new character, the mother of none other than our favorite Spartan. If you're wondering why I decided to make her Asian, it's because I wanted to differentiate her from Pyrrha. Not every girl should be a carbon copy of their mothers after all.

We also had a much more serious development. As I said earlier, the Black Zone Barrier is down, leaving the Four Kingdoms to face the full might of the Grimm. I can tell you right now that at least one of the Kingdoms will fall, if not more. To make matters worse, Raven's Tribe seems to have been caught in the invasion. The usually proud, strong woman has been reduced to nothing more than a grieving shell of her former self now that everything she ever knew has been shattered. Now we get to see a totally different kind of mother daughter reunion than we got from volume 5 of the show.

Anyway, that's pretty much it for now. Just a heads up, my upload schedule is most likely going to be more erratic than it used to be as my hours at work are constantly shifting. Rather than commit to a specific schedule, I intend to take the time I need to get the story right, focusing on quality rather than quantity. As always, thank you for reading and feel free to leave a review, praise is nice, but I really crave constructive criticism as I am still learning who I am as a writer. Until next time.

Edit: I'd like to clear up a miscommunication on my part in the A/N I do have a rough idea of where this is going, it's just not set in stone.


	21. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: RWBY and its characters are the property of Rooster Teeth in Austin, Texas. The OCs are mine though.

Yang Xiao Long's POV

Despite the cold, impassive facade that Yang is putting up, there are a whirlwind of emotions going through her. Pain and rage born of abandonment, satisfaction and relief from finally finding the woman who abandoned her and oddly enough, pity for the situation the once proud woman finds herself in all battle for dominance within the blonde brawler's heart. Her thoughts are all so jumbled that all she can manage to say is, "Mom..." Raven's eyes go wide in fear and uncertainty as she looks into the eyes of her daughter. Yang is a little shocked that she is unable to find the words to express her feelings toward the woman. She spent so much of her time trying to find her, that she never even thought of what she would do once they came face to face.

The sounds of the plane taking off are the only thing that can be heard as everyone else in the room is dead silent. Yang's eyes turn red and her hair begins to glow as all the anger from the past 17 years of her life attempts to burst from the surface. The room is filled with apprehension as the young woman does everything she can to let that anger out, but something seems to be holding her back as she stares down at the pitiful creature before her. Despite all of her anger, Yang seems unable to go off on her as she just doesn't have the heart to kick someone when they're down like this. After a few seconds, her rage disappears as fast as it came and she lets out an explosive sigh before doing something which shocked everyone present. She drops down to her knees and pulls the woman into a warm embrace, saying "I'm here mom. You still have me."

Tai Yang has a massive smile on his face as the rest of the room releases the breath they didn't even realize they were holding. Raven seems to have frozen in her daughters arms, unable to comprehend what is happening. She looks over to see the massive grin on Tai Yang's face. Despite everything that's happened, Raven bursts into laughter at this, confusing everyone but Tai, Yang and Firestorm. "Y-you really are Tai Yang's daughter." She says before returning the hug, shocking many of those who know just how uncharacteristic this behavior is. Before Yang gets the chance to respond, the two women are blindsided by a pair of small blonde rockets. "Grandma!" Violette and Raven Arc scream happily as they look up at the completely shocked former Bandit Queen. "G-Grandma?!" Raven says in surprise as she is once again left in a state of shock.

Tai Yang bursts into laughter the moment he sees the look on Raven's face. "Oh Monty, that expression was absolutely priceless! I just wish I had a picture." "Gotcha covered Dad." Firestorm says as she walks over to them with her scroll in hand and sends the picture she just took to the man in question. "We should probably take the rest of this into the hall though, there's a lot that my hubby needs to tell the students about. We can fill you three in later."

The Knight's POV

The Knight walks to the center of the room and places a small, blue disk like device with a black button on it on the ground. He presses the button, causing the device to light up with a bright white light. He looks around the room and says. "Alright guys, I'm not going to lie to you, Remnant is in serious danger. The collapse of the Black Zone means that the Kingdoms are already being flooded with far more Grimm than ever before. A lot of these Grimm are ones that have never been encountered by human or faunus kind. I don't have time to introduce everything, so I'm just going to give you all some quick notes." He says before activating a file on his scroll.

A large 3D depiction of a Manta Ray like creature appears in a flash of white light. "From what I understand, most of you have already heard about the Myliocon from Lisa Lavender. Long story short, it's a transport ship. It can drop hundreds of small to medium sized Grimm from the sky in bone like pods in a matter of minutes. The easiest way to bring them down is to destroy the long tail on its back, this will make it unable to control its flying and send it crashing into the ground." He says before swiping on his scroll. The display transforms into a large Catfish like Grimm.

The creature has eight thick, long whiskers protruding from around its massive mouth which dominates most of its face. It has a large, bulbous head and it's stomach appears to be bloated out significantly. It also has four long, thick fins at the bottom of its body. The creature has dozens of small red orbs all around its mouth as well as two large red eyes and a long black body with no bone plating at all. The creatures skin seems much thicker and tougher than that of a normal Grimm though. "This ugly looking thing is called a Glutton. It's pretty much the hellspawn of a Cat Fish and a Killer Whale." He says before starting an animation. The massive creature beaches itself on an imaginary shore line before opening its gigantic mouth, revealing a huge black tongue and lack of teeth. Seconds later, the creatures stomach begins to shrink and a Deathstalker about the same size as the one team JNPR fought at initiation came out of its mouth. It then uses its fins to pull itself back into the water. "These guys are huge, they can carry up to a dozen Goliaths or any other Large Grimm within their stomachs. They are basically meant to transport most of the Grimm that the Myliocon cannot, but once they've unloaded, they serve a much more terrifying purpose." He says before changing the image to that of a Glutton with a smaller, more slender body swimming in the imaginary water while a group of Atlesian Cruisers fly overhead.

He hits play and a pair of large blowholes open below the creatures tail. It fires a pair of jet like water streams and uses the momentum to launch itself into the like a rocket before opening its mouth completely and swallowing one of the massive ships whole before dropping back into the imaginary sea as its body compresses itself slightly. The people in the room balk in amazement as they try to process what they just saw as the Knight pauses the animation. "That, by the way, is where they get their name. They can propel themselves thousands of feet into the air and swallow large ships whole before squashing their prey in their trash compactor like stomachs," he says before hitting play again. The creature then spits the compressed metal wreckage out of its mouth at another of the Atlesian Cruisers, blowing it up on impact. "And spit the wreckage back out with extreme force." He adds, drawing looks of horror from everyone except for a very twitchy Heiress.

Weiss' POV

Weiss is squirming around in her seat with her tail twitching erratically. She seems to be sweating a lot, her skin is red and her pupils have dilated a bit. Ruby looks over to her partner and jumps slightly when she see the state of the Heiress. She leans over to her partner and whispers "Weiss? Are you okay?" Ruby is startled when she hears what she thinks is a growl coming from her partner. "I- I'm fine, this whole situation just has me a little antsy." Weiss says in an out of breath tone. She looks over to see Ruby's worried expression before letting out an explosive sigh. "I'm okay Ruby, if anything starts going wrong, you'll be the first one I tell." She says. Ruby doesn't look convinced but she decides to ignore it for now, leaving Weiss to deal with her confused state alone as the girl turns her face toward the floor.

" _W-what's wrong with me? Am I coming down with something?_ " She thinks before pulling out a pocket mirror and opening it. " _Okay, let's just go over the symptoms real quick. My body feels like it's on fire, and my face seems to reflect that given how red it is. My pupils also seem to be unusually dilated and I'm barely able to sit still. What could possibly c-_ " The snow haired girl begins to think before a flash of red causes her mind to go blank. Her head jolts up suddenly as she focuses her gaze on Jaune, who is sitting across the way from her. Ruby looks over to her partner in shock as the white haired girl begins purring loudly. She smiles widely and pulls out her scroll to record what she believes to be an adorable moment, completely oblivious to the danger her partner is in. The Reapers eyes go even wider when she sees the heiress lick her lips like a predator waiting to strike its prey.

Arslan Altan's POV

Just as the plane begins to land, Arslan Altan looks at the heiress with a raised eyebrow from her seat between Velvet Scarletina and Kali Belladonna. She leans over to Kali and points to the heiress as she whispers "Is something wrong with Weiss? She looks really out of it." Kali turns to look at the girl and her face pales when she sees the state the Heiress is in. She follows the girls line of sight and her eyes go wide when she realizes she's looking at Jaune. "Oh no..." She says before discreetly pulling out her scroll and snapping a picture before sending it to Juniper. Velvet, who's attention has been drawn to their conversation, looks over with concern. "Is Weiss alright?" Kali sighs and says "I don't know. I think I might know what's wrong with Weiss, but I just hope I'm wrong." She turns to Arslan just as the plane comes to a halt and says "I need you to do me a favor and get Jaune as far away from Weiss as soon as we get out of here. Try to avoid being around her, Velvet or my daughter for the next week as well if it all possible." Arslan looks at her with a puzzled expression, but nods in approval regardless.

She quickly unbuckles her seat belt and makes a beeline toward team JNPR. At first, the group seems confused, but Arslan subtly points Ren's attention toward Weiss. His eyes go wide briefly before a look of understanding passes over him. He then manages to help convince the rest of them to leave. Weiss begins to get up to follow, but Kali manages to catch her before she can escape. She drags her away, with Snow, Winter and Shadow following close behind as the rest of her team looks over in confusion. "Miss Kali wants us to meet her in one of the rear cars of the train. She says Weiss might be having some health problems." Velvet says as she walks over. The three girls begin to show looks of concern as they follow the Rabbit girl to their destination.

Ozpin's POV

Ozpin, Ironwood, Ghira Belladonna and Celestia Arc are all sitting around a large white table with a holo screen projector stationed in the middle. The General is scowling as he seems to have been tied to his chair with a bright silver metal cord like rope. The room itself sits over the top of a larger facility with lots of high tech monitors and communication equipment and various staff members buzzing about the area. They are watching silently as the scenes of chaos flood in from around the world. "This isn't good Ozpin. Vacuo City is most likely going to fall within the hour, and the Mistralis are barely managing to hold the upper City as is. The Mistralis have managed to evacuate nearly 120,000 people, but with the lower city completely overrun, they've been mostly cut off. The only safe evacuation root left is the underground trains." James Ironwood says. "And even those aren't expected to last much longer. The three of the four metal barriers installed around the tunnels have already been breached in multiple locations, and the fourth will likely give way in less than thirty minutes." Ghira adds.

"Not to mention the fact that all of Mistrals forces are focused on defending the city, there's almost no one available to control the panicking civilians. Riots have broken out all over the inner city and there's nothing that can be done to stop it. The Grimm have been worked into a frenzy by the chaos in the city." Celestia says. "As much as I hate to say this, we may have to face the fact that we can't save anyone else, there's only three trains left in the station and the tunnels will likely fail before they can return... We're left with no other choice. Fill the last three trains with children and collapse the tunnels behind the train as it goes." Ozpin says reluctantly. The others grimace when they hear his words, but none of them object, as they are fully aware of the stakes. Before Ironwood can send out the order, a call comes in on Ironwood's scroll. The General scowls angrily again as Ozpin chuckles at the man's predicament. He walks over and pulls out his scroll, holding it up to his face before activating it. "General! You need to see this!" A female voice says before pulling up 2 recordings, one of the train tunnel, which is bathed in a strange white glow; and the other of a strange white portal appearing above the skies in Mistral.

Before anyone can respond, two roughly fifteen foot tall heavily armored Knight like figures with white feathered wings armed with simple two handed swords emerge from each portal and fly toward the Grimm, slashing their swords and sending arcs of light crashing through the Grimm Hordes before hitting the ground and engaging the Grimm. On another screen monitoring the Mistrali skyline, dozens more portals open up as a few dozen more of the creatures come flying in as well. Ozpin smiles, having a good idea of what is going on while the others stare in confusion. A flash of light appears in the room with them and Ozpin says "I suppose we have you to thank for the miraculous save?" The light fades and Ezekiel appears before them with what looks like a smile on his beak, startling Ghira and Celestia, who have never seen him before.

Blake's POV

The four girls catch up with the rest of them and they immediately realize something is wrong. Weiss' tail is twitching like crazy and her hair looks much messier than it did when they got on the plane. "Weiss? Are you okay?" Blake asks. Weiss growls angrily in response, startling Ruby and Yang. Kali grabs the girl by the shoulders and steers her into the train car as the others follow. They enter an empty car behind the one the others enter where Winter, Snow and Shadow are waiting. Winter sees the state that her baby sister is in and rushes over, only to recoil as Weiss hisses angrily at her. Kali's scroll begins to ring, causing the heiress to jump in fear as she turns toward the noise with wide eyes. She pulls out her scroll and answers the call.

The device lights up to reveal Juniper Arc sitting at a desk in what appears to be a doctor's office. "What are we looking at Juni? I had an idea, but I wanted to get a professional opinion just to be sure." She says, confusing team R_BY. Snow notices their confusion and walks over to them. "Juniper's not just a Huntress, she's also a Gynecologist." She says, that does little to alleviate their confusion though. "I'm pretty sure I know what it is, but there's only one way to be sure. I need you to shine a light into her eyes so I can see how she responds." Kali nods before carefully walking over to the antsy Schnee Heiress, taking extra care not to startle her. She leads her to a nearby crate and sits her down taking out her scroll and shining it's built in flash light in her face.

Winter and team R_BY are startled when see Weiss' eyes slit like a cat in response to the light as she hisses angrily at Kali, forcing her to leap back to avoid a punch she threw out on reflex. "Yup, she's backed up pretty bad. I'm glad I decided to leave that Kinju Powder with you. Blow a little of it in her face and it should calm her down for a while." Juniper says. Kali pulls out a bag with a strange green powder in it and places a small amount in her palm before blowing it into the irritated girl's face, drawing a more feral hiss than before which makes everyone other than Velvet, Shadow and Kali jump in fear. A few seconds pass as her eyes go back to normal and the girl begins to calm down. "Ugh... What happened? Where are we?" She says, drawing sighs of relief from the others as Winter rushes over to her sister and pulls her into a desperate hug. "Weiss! Are you okay? How are you feeling?" She asks in a motherly tone. "I-I think so. I have no idea how I got here though. Last thing I remember the Knight had just finished telling us about the Glutton." She says before noticing how messy her hair is. "Wh-what happened to me?!" She screams.

"I think I might have an idea. Kali?" Juniper says. "I was thinking the same thing Juni." She says before walking over to the Heiress. "Weiss, sweetie, do you have the necklace your mother used to hide your faunus scent on you?" Kali asks. The Heiress nods before taking it out and handing it over to the older woman. She opens up a hatch on the back of the pendant and curses when she sees a yellow crystal with an orange core, shocking Blake as she has never heard her mother swear before. "Yup, it's Ram's Bane." Kali says, causing Juniper to sigh in irritation. "Great... Of all the things in the world they could have used why did they have to use a Ram's Bane crystal to hide her Faunus characteristics?" She says as Kali hands the necklace over to Snow, who pulls out a thick jewelry case and locks the pendant in.

"W-what's Ram's Bane." Weiss asks as Kali growls in annoyance. "It's a crystal which is known to suppress a Faunus' scent as well as their heat cycle." Kali says, getting a look of confusion from her daughter. "What's so bad about that? It sounds convenient to me." Blake says. "A Faunus' heat cycle is a lot like a balloon, if you put too much air in it, it's going to burst. Kali, let me speak to Weiss real quick." Juniper says. Kali head over to Weiss with a mischievous smile on her face before handing the phone over to her. Weiss is set on edge when she sees the amused look on the Arc Matriarch's face. "You're lucky miss Altan got Jaune out of their when she did, otherwise you would have most likely sexually assaulted my son in front of everyone." She says. "WHAT?!" Weiss and Winter scream at the same time. Velvet and team R_BY's faces go red and their eyes go wide in shock.

"You're body has gone into an amplified Heat Phase, which is around ten times as powerful as a normal heat phase. It will cause your animal instincts to take over almost completely. What's worse is your body is likely secreting hormones which will drive younger Faunus around you into a stronger stage of heat as well, which means Blake and Velvet are also likely to become frenzied." She adds, startling the two girls. "The bad news is that the Kinju Powder is only a temporary solution. There's only one way to cure a heat this strong." She says in a conflicted tone, causing Weiss to look to the screen hopefully. "What is it?! What do I need to do?!" Weiss screams. Kali begins to chuckle while Juniper's mood sours. "Well, Heat is essentially your body that you need to mate with the one you love so..." Kali says mirthfully, causing Snow to face palm. The rest of the girls turn as red as Ruby's cloak at the woman's implied words. "I-I have to sleep with Jaune?!" Weiss, Blake and Velvet scream in embarrassment. "NO! I will not let that ruffian defile my sister!" Winter yells.

Juniper looks over to her and angrily says "Do you think I'm thrilled about having my baby boy's innocence taken by three different girls in less than a week Winter? There's no other choice!" Winter looks shocked at the Arc Matriarch's anger as she takes a second to calm down. "The Faunus body is not meant to sustain this much pressure for extended periods of time Miss Schnee. If she doesn't do this within the next five days, her heart will most likely sustain permanent damage." She says solemnly, shocking most of the others as Weiss and Winter's eyes widen in fear. She looks over to Blake and Velvet. "Your Frenzied states are not going to be as severe, but you still need to get this over within a week's time, or you would suffer the same fate. Miss Altan hasn't spent nearly as much time with you all so she should be safe." She says, causing their eyes to widen as well. "Alright, thanks Juniper." Kali says, Juniper just nods before ending the call. "We'll let the five of you have some time to yourselves, I know you girls intend to be a part of Jaune's harem-" Kali says, only to be cut off mid sentence. "SHE WHAT?!" Winter yells in shock, having not heard about this development. "So we'll let the five of you discuss this amongst yourselves." Kali finishes as Shadow drags a very dazed and confused Winter Schnee out of the train car.

Ozpin's POV

Both Ghira and Celestia are on edge, but Ozpin stops them from attacking by holding up his hand. "Relax Mr. Belladonna, Miss Arc; Ezekiel is the first son of the Brother of Light. You can trust him" He says, stunning them both before turning to face Ezkiel. "I don't have much time so I'll make this brief. I was able to convince my father to send a regiment of two hundred Angels to reinforce your lines. Half of them are in Mistral proper while the others are protecting the ports of Argus where you're ships are ferrying people to Vytal. They will be able to hold Mistral long enough for you to evacuate the remaining civilians, but only if you can regain control of them. Tell what remains of the Mistrali Military to pull back to the city and bring the populace under control. From there, my men will escort the air ships evacuating them to the island of Vytal." Ghira manages to shake of his surprise long enough to give the being a skeptical look. "Only two hundred? We are facing an invasion of millions of Grimm, including thousands of Titan Class, would two hundred men really do anything to slow them down?" He says. Ozpin chuckles as he looks at the Faunus Chieftain. "You've never seen an angel fight have you? Even the weakest among their ranks has the strength to face down a class 2 Titan such as a Colossus on their own." He says, stunning the other three people.

"At any rate, once the Mistralis are secure, they will split up and head to Atlas and Vale." Ezekiel adds. James winces when he hears that. "Is there any way to divert any of them to Atlas now? We've already lost most of the Northern residential section of the city, where almost seventy percent of the population lived. I'm not sure how much longer they can hold." Ezekiel looks to the General before waving his hand. The screen in front of them turns to a camera in North Atlas, where the Grimm are supposed to be running rampant. The creatures of darkness seem to be frozen in place as a dull white light is emitted from their bodies. "My father himself has dealt with them for the time being. While the creatures are in stasis, they cannot be harmed, but they are also unable to move. Tell your men they have forty eight hours to search for survivors and pull the surviving Atlesians back to Mantle so we can begin evacuating them as well. The angels should be there roughly five hours after the Stasis wears off, so they will have to hold out until then." James nods and tries to stand, only to be pulled back down as he remembers he is currently tied to his chair.

He growls in annoyance as Ghira and Celestia smirk in amusement. "Will somebody please release me so I can give my men their orders?" He asks with an irritated tone. Ozpin quirks an eyebrow and says "That depends, are you still going to try to fly back to Atlas and throw your life away to defend the Kingdom?" The General glares at the old man and says "A good captain always goes down with the ship..." He mutters under his breath. Ozpin smirks at this and says "Then it's a good thing your rank is General rather than Captain." He says, getting a snort of amusement out of Celestia. Ghira walks up behind him and puts a hand on his shoulder. "I understand how you're feeling James, I wanted to do the same thing at Menagerie, but we both know the surviving Atlesians are going to need you alive if they are going to pull through this. They are rebuilding a nation from scratch." He says.

Celestia chuckles at the General's predicament and says, "Besides, why would you want to throw your life away defending that frozen rock in the first place? Garudas is a fairly nice place aside from the endless hordes of Grimm that used to live there. It's got a good climate, fertile farm lands and lots of wide open plains to build on according to the scouting drones we've to send out there." The General sighs in annoyance before saying "Alright, alright. I won't go back to Atlas, now can somebody please release m-" He starts to say before the bindings fall to the floor harmlessly, confusing the man. Ozpin chuckles and says "Old magic trick, those ropes are built to release automatically whenever someone decides not to get themselves killed." The General rolls his eyes before getting out of his chair and going to give his troops their orders.

Ruby's POV

"S-so what do we do now?" Ruby asks as the girls are still reeling from the recent revelation. Blake manages to shake herself from her stupor enough to respond first. "I don't think we're going to have time to subtly introduce Jaune to the idea of having a harem in less than a week. We're going to have to be more bold in our approach." She says. "B-but how? Me, you and Weiss most likely won't be able to get near him without losing control of ourselves." Velvet adds timidly. Blake just rolls her eyes at Velvet's response. "Gee, if only we knew of some bold, brash, drop dead gorgeous woman who was interested in Jaune as well." She says as Yang approaches her partner from behind with a wide grin on her face. "Just leave it to me ladies, I'll have him eating out of the palm of our hands in no time." She says.

" _I'd rather have him eating something between my legs_ ~" Weiss says as her pupils narrow again, drawing the wide eyed stares of the other four girls. Weiss' eyes go back to normal a few seconds later as her entire body turns red enough to be seen from space as she slaps her hand over her mouth with a look of utter shock on her face. Blake, Velvet and Ruby turn red as well while Yang struggles to hold in her laughter. "W-WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!" Weiss screams in shock. "Y-you're heat is likely messing with your impulse control." Velvet says, bringing Yang out of her reverie long enough for her to put on a serious face as Weiss goes pale.

"Wait... Are you saying that Weiss' heat phase is going to make her randomly blurt out sexually innuendos?" The Brawler says with a neutral tone as the other girls stare at the Rabbit Faunus. The girl nods in response, "Given how severe it is, it's possible it might continue even for weeks after her heat is satisfied." She says as an awkward silence descends upon the room. The gears in Yang's head begin turning as she gets a new idea. An ear to ear grin splits her face as she decides to change the subject. "Hey guys, I'm getting a little hungry, I could really go for a hot dog with a nice, warm bun." She says slyly. Her grin somehow turns even wider when Weiss' pupils narrow yet again. " _I'd rather have Jaune's hot dog between my nice, warm buns~_ " Weiss says before slapping her hand over her mouth as the others realize what just happened. Yang's fit of laughter strikes her with enough force to send her to the floor as Weiss gives her the stink eye. "O-oh Monty, these next few weeks are going to be so much fun!" She says as the other girls begin to chuckle at the Heiress' misfortune.

Sun Wukong's POV

The students are all settling in around a table in the impromptu conference room they have set up in one of the empty train cars when Sun Wukong gets a notification on his scroll. His eyes widen in horror and he drops his scroll, drawing the attention of all the students. "N-no... Vacuo City... It's gone..." He says in shock. "What?!" Many of the students shriek as many of the adults in the room wince. "I was afraid that might happen." The Knight says, drawing everyone's attention to him. "As I'm sure you all know, Vacuo was easily the least organized of all four Kingdoms. In our universe, that changed after the Fall of Beacon, as everyone was afraid that Vacuo might be in serious danger. Here however..." He trails off, not having the heart to finish his sentence. The room falls silent as they all realize the meaning of his words.

"M-my family..." Sun says as he begins tearing up. Neptune and Blake rush to his side in order to give him support as Arslan and Reese stand nearby, unsure of what to do for their new team leader. Sun gets to his feet and looks at the Knight. "I-I know you have important stuff to talk about, but do you mind if I skip? I-I think I need to be alone for a little while." He says. "I understand Sun, take all the time you need." The Knight replies as Sun walks toward the door to the car in a trance like state. Blake and Neptune try to follow, only for Shadow to stop them by placing a hand on each of their shoulders. She shakes her head at the two, and after a few seconds, they both sit back down.

Weiss POV

"As bad as this is, I fear that the other Kingdoms may befall the same fate. Atlas' has already lost the Northern residential zone and Mistral is being evacuated as we speak. Once the Mistralis are dropped in Vytal, the convoy will head to Mantle to gather whatever remains of the populace of Atlas." The Knight adds. "W-what?!" The Atlesians and Mistralis in the room scream. "Klein is still in Atla-" Weiss says. "Those associated with the SDC were already evacuated by the Atlesians, Weiss. They aren't going to leave the SDC's new Chief of Operations behind like that. Mother is okay as well by the way." Snow says, earning scowls from the Faunus in the room as Weiss turns red from embarrassment once she realizes she forgot to ask about her mother. They look like they are about to complain, but Shadow stops them. "Before you all get angry, they included as many of the miners and their families as they could reach. They will need as many experienced miners as they can find in order to set up the new Dust Mines to replace the ones in Solitas."

Several of the students begin to panic when they finally realize what the fall of the Solitas would means. "W-wait, where are we going to find the Dust we need to survive!" Weiss screams in terror. "Weiss, demand for dust is likely to decrease after things finally settle down, Remnant's population is going to take a serious hit from this. Argus' population has already evacuated for the most part, but we're only going to be able to save about two hundred and fifty thousand people from Mistral, Atlas will likely end up with roughly four hundred thousand, and we only managed to save around sixty seven thousand from the villages in east Vacuo." The Knight says. Stunning them all into silence. "B-but Mistral has a population of five million, Vacuo has nine million and Atlas has ten million. W-what happened to the rest of them?" Ruby asks fearfully.

A heavy silence falls over the room as the students slowly begin to realize the answer to that question. "We're doing everything we can Ruby, but Mountain Glenn is already occupied by refugees from various smaller villages as well as Argus." Blakes eyes go wide as she comes to a realization. "Wait, what about Menagerie?!" She asks. "Thankfully we had mostly finished the evacuation of Menagerie before all this happened. The only people left there are White Fang holdouts who refuse to change and a few hundred squatters. They're currently digging in around Arkin." Kali says, drawing a sigh of relief from Blake and Ilia.

"As for the other refugees, the plan is to settle the survivors from Mistral on the Island of Vytal while the Atlesians will settle the southeast peninsula of the continent of Garudas to the northwest of Va -" He says before Weiss jumps up in shock and screams "You're putting us in the Grimm Lands?!" Snow places a reassuring hand on her younger self's shoulder and says "Most of the Grimm abandoned the island after the Barrier collapsed. The only Grimm left are in the Northwest part of it where Salem's castle is located. Plus, that's the closest source of Dust we have to the area we're defending." He says before letting out a weak chuckle. "Ozpin actually had to tie Ironwood to a chair to keep him from going back to defend Atlas. As much as I understand his desire to defend the kingdom to his dying breath, we're going to need him alive if any of us have a chance at surviving." He continues, bringing weak smiles to the faces of many of the students as they imagine the General struggling to escape. "Still, I need you all to understand that there are a lot of difficult choices we're going to have to make. Many of the Hunters and other fighters with Aura have elected to defend the Kingdoms to their last." He says, causing the others to fall into depression and uncertainty.

Valkyrie, being unable to stand remaining in such a gloomy room smiles viciously before looking at Weiss as she remembers something amusing. "By the way, your mother decided to go to Fort Arkin instead of the new Kingdom. She's already gotten lost in the Arc's one hundred twenty thousand square foot personal wine cellar." She says, causing the others to chuckle weakly as Weiss, Winter and Snow face palm in unison.

Tai Yang's POV

Tai Yang smiles warmly as he looks at his youngest daughter, who had dashed toward him and Raven the second they boarded the train. "Hey dad?" She says with an adorable, innocent tone that would melt the hearts of even the toughest men. "Yes oh daughter of mine?" He says as the rest of the group settles, with many watching the young girl interact with her father. "The other day I was having a conversation with my team when they started using a word I didn't know. I tried asking about it, but Weiss and Blake disappeared. When I asked Yang she told me to ask you." She says. Yang's eyes bug out briefly before she puts a hand in front of her mouth, having a good guess as to what Ruby was about ask her father. She pulls out her scroll, hits record and says, "Oh man, this is gonna be priceless." She says, drawing the attention of some of the people around her. "Alright Ruby, ask away. No question is too difficult for your old man to answer." He says. Ruby gives him the most adorable doe eyes on the face of Remnant and asks, "What's a Prostitute?" She asks, causing the mind of nearly every person in the room to short circuit as Tai's eyes go wide in absolute horror.

A few seconds later, Raven smirks at her former teammates dilemma as several chuckles begin filling the air. "I-I'm sorry Ruby, co-could you repeat that for me? I don't think I heard you right." He says nervously as he begins to desperately search for a way to escape his daughters question. "Oh? I believe she just asked you what a prostitute is, right Ruby?" Raven says mischievously as Tai Yang sends her a look of betrayal as Ruby nods furiously as the chuckles get a little louder. "O-oh, w-well, you see Ruby." He says, deliberately drawing out his words in order to stall for time. "T-the thing is, a P-prostitute happens to b-" He says before Raven interrupts him saying, "I believe your daughter asked you a question Tai, and you clearly said that no question was too difficult for you to answer." She says teasingly, causing Tai to send her an exasperated look. The man gulps before looking back to his daughter's expectant face as Raven begins to chuckle as well. At that moment, a light bulb goes off in his head as he gets a devious idea of his own.

The man smiles wildly and says "A Prostitute is a woman with Long, luxurious hair who is moving on to a new place in her life." He lies, silencing the laughter as several people quirk their eyebrows at the man's response as he leans back in his seat with a cocky smirk on his face. "Oh..." Ruby says. "So I guess that makes Aunty Raven a prostitute right?" She continues, causing Raven's eyes to go wide, while the silence in the room completely breaks down completely. She tries to kill her former husband with a glare as the man's smirk just widens and he closes his eyes. "I guess that also makes Weiss, Yang, Snow, Firestorm, Violette and Violetta prostitutes too." She adds, causing Tai's eyes to go wide in horror as he realizes he just led his daughter into believing her sister was a prostitute. Raven begins smirking again as Ruby begins to think about something. "Maybe I should let my hair grow out so I can be a prostitute too." She says, causing the man's mind to shatter.

Before he can respond, his attention is drawn the sound of cracking knuckles. He looks over to the source and pales as he sees Violette and Violetta walking over with a menacing aura, with the rest of the women Ruby mentioned following behind them. A few seconds later, Tai Yang passes out from fear.

Valkyrie's POV

About 30 minutes later, Valkyrie gets a notification on her Scroll and an ear to ear grin sprouts up on her face as she finally has a way to distract the others. "YAY!" She screams, startling everybody else in the room. They look to her in confusion before she skips toward the loading bay of the train car they are in, which takes up the left side of the car they're in. She pulls out a bugle horn from who knows where and blows on it before putting it back from where ever it came from and dramatically saying. "Ladies and Gentlemen! The time has come! Behold, the majesty that is Fort Arkin." She says as the train rolls to a stop. She pushes the button to open the door and reveal the magnificent wonder before them. Those that have never seen Jaune's home before are left in absolute shock as they look at the mountain fortress.

A pair of 300 foot tall marble statues of the founder of the Arc Family stand guard over the long, winding road which leads up to a massive multi tiered fortress. The first tier encircles the entire mid section of the mountain and has a massive wall surrounding a carved out portion of the mountain itself. The walls are engraved with scenes of famous battles the Arc Family took part in. There are multiple watch towers equipped with cannons, machine guns and anti air guns as well as a massive wooden drawbridge gate. The students walk out of the train car in a daze. "Ah, Fort Arkin. No matter how many times I see it, I still can't help but marvel at its splendor. It's no wonder this place is considered one of the Seven Wonders of Remnant." Doctor Oobleck says as he hops out of the car.

Valkyrie appears out of nowhere in a tour guide uniform that nobody saw her change into and says. "The lower section of Fort Arkin is the second newest addition to the Fortress, having been added during the Great War in order to protect the main fortress itself from attacks by the Mantlian and Mistrali armies. The inner section of the lower section was mostly abandoned after the war, with only the walls themselves and the towers being used as a platform to defend the area from Grimm attacks. This changed a few weeks ago when roughly 30,000 Faunus volunteers forming the New Menagerian Army took up residence there. They are currently in the process of repairing the buildings within the city behind the wall to prepare it for the other Menagerian Refugees, who are currently in refugee camps within the walls of Vale, so I'm afraid that area is off limits for the time being."

She says before pointing further up the mountain which is lined with watch towers, weapons platforms and large bay doors. Each side of the mountain has a massive rail guns along with four large missile launchers holding a dozen missiles each sitting in large hollowed out areas. Two of the rail guns seem to be pointing to the west while the other two are pointed north. "The middle section of the city consists mainly of storage facilities and air fields used to house the Arc family arsenal as well as the weapons seized from the White Fang which are being used to form the New Menagerian military. The large rail guns and the missile launchers are the newest addition, having been constructed by Noella and Marcella Arc around seven years ago simply because they were bored. The cannons fire dust rounds powerful enough to destroy everything within up to 20 miles of the blast radius. The missiles from the launchers are each armed with Intercontinental Ballistic Missiles armed with Anti-Gravity dust cores." She says before one of the cannons fires a round. "The Southern and Western cannons are currently being used to bombard the massive swarms of Grimm in Vacuo while the Northern and Eastern Cannons are focused on supporting the Kingdom of Mistral. The missiles are being fired into what was once the Black Zone itself in an attempt to weaken the incoming hordes." She says "The main settlement of Fort Arkin is hidden inside the mountain itself, so we'll have to wait to reveal it." She adds before a nearby sentry turret begins to spark, startling the students.

Marcella's POV

A stream of liquidized metal comes out of the machine gun and begins to take a humanoid form. After a few seconds, Marcella finally manages to materialize in front of the wide eyed students. "Yeah, problem is we're runnin' out of Anti-Gravity Dust Cores. It ain't easy makin' those things. Ah'm just glad Ironwood sent me a team of his best scientists to help." She says. Nora, Ruby and Valkyrie all rush toward the tall woman brimming with excitement with stars in their eyes. "That was such an awesome entrance!" Nora screamed happily. "How did you do that?!" Valkyrie says as the rest of the group stands there in stunned silence.

Marcella grins widely and says. "Mah Semblance transformed way more than I originally realized. I don't just have the ability to become a weapon, I can infuse my body and consciousness into any machine or electrical device. I can use it to control my weapons directly or in this case, travel through electrical wires." She says. Ruby pouts at the woman after hearing that. "Lucky, I'd kill to be able to fuse myself with Crescent Rose." She says grumpily. "That's not even the best part." She says before walking over to the large turret and absorbing it into her body, causing her to grow to twice her original height. She then formed a pair of large cannons and began firing rounds off into the forest, slowly shrinking back to her original size. "I can absorb machines in order to make myself bigger and use the extra mass to make ammo for the weapons I turn into." Ruby puffs up at this and says "And you get infinite ammo?! No fair!"

Before anybody else can respond, Doctor Oobleck flashes up before Marcella, startling Ruby in the process, and says. "Fascinating, absolutely fascinating. Your Grimmsbane transformation is absolutely incredible. You simply must allow me to examine you more thoroughly sometime." Marcella grins mischievously and says "Oh my, this is all so sudden. The least you could do is buy me dinner before askin' to see me naked Doc." She says, causing Ruby to blush as red as her cloak and rush back toward the rest of her team as Nora, Vyra, Valkyrie, Yang, Firestorm and the twins burst into laughter. Doctor Oobleck seems completely unaffected by her teasing, causing the machine girl to pout. "Nonsense, there's far too much to do to waste on such trivialities. We must discover all that we can about this phenomenon!" He says, causing the girl to pout after being shut down so thoroughly. "Sweetie, next time you want to tease somebody, pick a better target. Doctor Oobleck is immune to embarrassment." Juniper says as she walks up behind them just as a large bullhead lands in front of the group.

Before anything else can be said, a large hawk swoops in out of nowhere and grabs Zwei, who doesn't seem to care in the slightest about what's happening to him. " **ZWEI!** " Ruby screams in absolute horror. Before anybody can even respond, a flash of black fur slams into the bird, causing it to release the Corgi, who manages to land directly into Ruby's arms with a happy bark. Everyone looks up into a nearby tree and is startled when they see a large cat with brilliant Amber eyes and long, luxurious black fur. The creature leaps down from the fifty foot tree and hits the ground gracefully before making a beeline toward Blake. While it is clearly a house cat, the magnificent creature is much larger than its normal counterparts, with a length of roughly eight feet. Its massive paws carry the roughly four foot tall animal toward the Belladonna girl with a regal stride as everyone else moves to the side to give the animal room. "Oh my word! Is that an Alexian Rex?! These magnificent war cats were nearly driven to extinction during the Great War. What are the odds of coming across one in the middle of the forest?" He says before the cat sits down in front of Blake and looks her in the eye, giving her an expectant meow.

Blake's eyes go wide as saucers as she finally recognizes the feline. "M-M-Miss Fluffy Doodle?" She says as the cat walks up to her and starts rubbing against her body affectionately. Blake smirks as she remembers something "Oh, so this is your daughter." Yang says teasingly. Blake ignores Yang's comment as she falls to her knees and hugs the animal with a teary smile as Jaune and Violette begin walking over to the feline as well. Several members of the group appear slightly nervous around the large animal. "T-that's a big kitty." Ruby says quietly. "There's no reason to be scared Rubes, she may be a trained war animal with an unlocked aura, but she's still a very friendly house cat at heart." Jaune says as Miss Fluffy Doodle begins rubbing her cheeks on Blake's face, purring contently loud enough to be heard over the now departing train. Miss Fluffy Doodle looks up to see Violette just as Blake finally release her hold.

The cat leaps toward Violette, who manages to catch her effortlessly and cradles the creature in her arms like a child. "Ohh I've missed you, you rotten little thing." She coos as the animal purrs contently. The others are left speechless as they watch the woman treat the large feline as if it were a normal cat as Jaune comes up and scratches the animal's head. They are interrupted by a man clearing his throat. They look up and see Ozpin, Ironwood, Celestia, and Juniper Arc.

Roland Arc's POV

Roland is sitting in front of a vomit disposal unit with a pale white face while Pharrah lovingly rubs his back in an attempt to keep him from throwing up. The thing is, the Patriarch is not even aware he is on a bullhead right now. He is too terrified of what his wife will do when she sees his old mistress at the moment to notice anything. The bullhead is about to land when the three of them notice a group of people at the landing zone. His eyes go wide in horror when he notices his wife among the group. Pharrah squeals happily as she notices her daughter among them as well. She prepares to jump out of the Bullhead, only for Roland to stop her. "L-listen, Pharrah, can you please give me a second to explain why you're here to my wife?" He says, causing the red head to scowl as she looks over to see Juniper as well. Qrow coughs nervously as he grabs the crutches they found on the Bullhead, drawing their attention and says. "Can you give me a chance to get out of the way first? I know my semblance gives me good luck now, but all the good luck in the world won't save me from that woman's wrath." He says. Pharrah growls in annoyance. "Fine, but make it quick! I haven't seen my baby girl in months." She says just as the bullhead hits the ground.

The second the door opens, Qrow limps out of the Bullhead on a pair of crutches at an incredible speed in an attempt to save his own life. He is followed by an extremely nervous Roland Arc. Juniper's eyes narrow in on him in suspicion as everyone else begins to back away from the Matriarch cautiously. "Roland?" She asks in her sickeningly sweet voice. The man jumps two feet in the air from fear the moment he hears his wife's voice. "Y-yes dear?" He says. "Why are you so nervous?" She asks. "Nervous? I'm not nervous? Why would I possibly be nervous?" He says before laughing nervously as a cold air engulfs the area. "What did you do now Roland?" She asks with a slightly annoyed tone as she closes her eyes and rubs her temples. "W-what are you talking about? I didn't do anybody!" He says before slapping a hand over his mouth after realizing his slip of the tongue. "What do you mean you didn't d-" Juniper says before she is interrupted by the last person on the bullhead.

Pyrrha Nikos' POV

"Oh Rolly Bear~." Pharrah calls out from the back of the bullhead with a half teasing, half seductive tone. The eyes of those who recognize the voice pop open in absolute horror. "Mother?" Pyrrha says in shock, causing everyone else to go wide eyed as well. "Dear Monty dad, please tell me your not that stupid." Violette says. Junipers eyes go wide as her face snaps up in the direction of the voice just as Pharrah steps out of the shadows. Everyone begins ducking for cover the moment the Mistrali woman walks toward Juniper with a smug smile on her face. "Hello Juniper." She says as the Winter Maiden begins vibrating in rage. "Pharrah." She says shortly.

Before everything can get out of hand, the Knight puts himself between the two of them. He looks to the Arc Matriarch and says "Look, mom, I know you aren't happy to see Pharrah; but with Mistral's destruction a sure thing, you had to realize that she would likely want to seek out her daughter. She may like teasing you, but I sincerely doubt that she will try to steal dad from you again after what happened last time, especially if she's going to be living here." He says before turning to the other woman, "Pharrah, please stop messing with my mom, the last time the two of you fought, you destroyed half of Mistral in the process. The last thing we need right now is to have the Summer and Winter Maidens go to war close to one of the most important place on Remnant at the moment." He tells the Mistrali woman. "What?!" Most of the others yell in shock as Pharrah's now yellow flame eyes stare directly into Juniper's white flaming ones.

"M-mother?" Pyrrha says, drawing Pharrah's attention away from the fight. She smiles as she dashes away from Juniper toward her daughter, the flames disappearing the moment she heard her voice. She pulls the girl into a hug tight hug and says "There's my little warrior! I've missed you so much over these last few months." She says as her daughter's face turns red and she tries to escape the older woman's grasp. Eventually she finally escapes the woman and looks at her in absolute shock. "Y-you're the Summer Maiden?" She says, causing her mother to look sheepish. "Uhh, surprise?" She says weakly.

Blake's POV

"So Yang's mom is the Spring Maiden, Jaune's mom is the Winter Maiden and Pyrrha's mom is the Summer Maiden..." Blake says before turning a suspicious glance toward Kali. "Mom, are you a maiden too?" Kali turns to her daughter with a mischievous grin and teasingly says "Sweetie, if I was a maiden, you wouldn't be here." Blake's face turns green as Kali finds herself in a small fit of giggles. "Eww, mom you know that's not what I meant." Blake says. Kali calms down and says "No Blake, I do not have any hidden magical powers." Blake sighs in relief just as Miss Fluffy Doodle leaps out of Violette's arms, walks over to Kali and sits down in front of her. She meows to get her attention. "Oh my, my granddaughter has gotten so big since the last time I saw her." Kali says as she begins scratching her ears, making her daughter blush from the implications of her words. Before anybody else can say anything, a blue portal opens up in front of them and a large black shipping container drops down next to Violetta.

Violetta Arc's POV

"Yes! They're finally here!" Violetta yells happily before grabbing Penny and steering her over to the container." "Uhh, Vi, what's in the container?" The Knight says as everyone else stares at it. "Some stuff that will help us even the odds." She says as she opens a security panel and types in a code. The door opens to reveal a strange chamber similar to the one that Ironwood used to keep Amber alive. That's not what grabbed everyone's attention though. They're eyes were all drawn to a dozen inactive Pennys sitting next to it. "Wait, you actually got that to work?!" The Knight says as his sister beams at him. "Yup, with the help of your notes on the processes of Aura transfer, I was able to get it running." She says before placing Penny, who doesn't seem phased by any of this, inside the chamber. She walks over to a console on the device, punches a few buttons and pulls a lever, causing a bright light flash out of the pod. The light fades a few seconds later and Penny walks out of it unharmed. "What did you do mother?" Penny asks. "I uploaded a remote transfer program to your files. You can remotely transfer your soul to any of these three back up bodies any time you want now." She says, causing Penny's eyes to go wide as Ruby comes rushing over to her friend.

"That... is... SENSATIONAL!" She yells happily. She looks like she's about to celebrate before she remembers something. "Wait, only three? There's twelve bodies here, what are the other nine for, and why are they different colors?" She says just as a second portal opens up and three girls nearly identical to Penny drop down in front of said girl. The only difference seems to be the color of their eyes, hair and dresses. "Oh, of course you sent them." The Knight says from the side. Ruby's eyes look as if they are about to pop out of her skull as she looks between her friend and her three color swapped doppelgangers. "Penny?" She says looking at her Penny before turning to the first new Penny. "Penny?" She says before looking to the second one. "Penny?" She says before turning to the third. "Penny?" She says. "Pennys?" Ruby says. "Mes?" Penny says.

Violetta chuckles before saying "Nope, these are Penny's sisters." She says before pointing to a blonde haired penny with blue eyes and a blue dress. "Minnie," She says. She points to a Black haired Penny with red eyes and a red dress. "Winnie" She says before pointing to a bright Pink haired Penny with purple eyes and a purple dress. "And Jenny." She says. Penny's eyes bug out and she says "I have sisters?" She would have continued, but a cold, powerful aura overwhelms the area. They all look over, and Violetta's eyes widen in absolute horror as she sees her livid mother. "So... you didn't just hide one grandchild from me... you hid three?" Juniper says with a maniacal glint in her eyes. At this point, everybody else decides that it would be in their best interests to leave. So they make their way toward a small tram which will carry them all up to the main part Fort Arkin inside of the mountain itself.

A/N: Well, here we go; another chapter down. Looks like Weiss is in a serious pickle and Yang's loving every minute of it. With Weiss, Blake and Velvet all needing to get Jaune into bed in order to survive, I guess the shipping war's over. Jaune's future Faunus girlfriends are just going to corner him the first chance they get and that's that... Yeah right, buckle up everybody; we're in for a wild ride and so is Jaune *Wiggles eyebrows*.

On a more serious note, things are really starting to go down. Vacuo's been all but wiped off the face of the planet, and both the Mistralis and Atlesians are being forced to flee their homeland with the few survivors they can muster. The only reason Vale's even going to survive is because they had Vacuo as a buffer zone. Thankfully, Ezekiel seems to have pulled through on this front; bringing a small force of Angels to reinforce the lines enough that they should provide enough of a boost for the new defensive line to hold. Sun has already gone through the loss of half of his team, now he's lost his home and family as well. Everybody's going to need to pull together to get our favorite monkey faunus out of this funk.

Back to a lighter note, looks like the final Maiden has revealed herself. Pyrrha's own mother, Pharrah Nikos is the Summer Maiden; Roland put himself in the middle of a fight between two of the most powerful women on the planet. Roland Arc is clearly not the smartest man on the planet.

We also got a few more debuts, Miss Fluffy Doodle has finally appeared. She maybe a large animal trained to fight Grimm, but at the end of the day, she's still a pussy cat, just like any other.

We also got to see the initial reaction to Fort Arkin, a mind boggling experience for sure, but it's nothing compared to what's hidden inside of the mountain. It also seems that Marcella has learned some new tricks as well.

Also, can I get a collective face palm for Violetta Arc. You'd think people would learn to stop hiding grandchildren from Juniper, even if they are technically robots. On that note, I'd like to welcome Minnie, Winnie and Jenny to the story. Team ENNY is combat ready, but don't think the other three are exact clones of Penny. I assure you that each member of Team ENNY has a unique personality as well as different weapons and fighting styles from their elder sister. As to what those are, you'll have to wait and see. Like Professor Port, it's very likely that Team Enny will get their own Omake spinoff series.

At any rate, I'd like to thank you all for reading my fan fic. We're getting closer and closer to hitting that 100 follow mark and I've never been happier. I'll try to get something special ready for when we finally hit that number. As always, feel free to leave a review telling me what it was that you liked and disliked about this chapter. I feel like I've been growing a lot as a writer since I started doing this, but there's still so much room for improvement. As always, thanks for reading and I'll see you all next time.


	22. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Disclaimer: RWBY and its characters are the property of Rooster Teeth in Austin, Texas. The OCs are mine though.

Penny's POV

The group has loaded into multiple Armored Personnel Carriers as they ride down a tunnel in the mountain which leads to the main settlement of Fort Arkin itself. Valkyrie, Vyra, Velvet, Pharrah, Kali, and teams RWB_, _NPR and ENNY. Penny is sitting between Ruby, who has Zwei in her lap, and Velvet on the right side of the vehicle. Pyrrha is wedged between Kali and her own mother, who is doting on her endlessly much to her chagrin. Minnie is on the bench across from them between Weiss and Blake, with Miss Fluffy Doodle sprawled out on all three girls laps with her head by Blake, who is scratching her ears absentmindedly. Jenny is sitting between Valkyrie and Vyra on the rear left bench having an animated discussion with the Mother/Daughter duo and Winnie has wedged herself between Ren and a slightly irritated Nora Valkyrie. "I-I can't believe I have sisters..." Penny says in shock, drawing the attention of the three girls. "WELL BELIEVE IT!" Jenny yells, causing the others to jump in shock. Miss Fluffy Doodle glares at the girl briefly before settling back in.

"We never imagined we would actually be able to meet you some day Penny. Our version of you died years before we were born." Minnie says excitedly. Ruby looks at the three girls and says "So are you all just like Penny?" "Of course not!" Jenny says loudly. "Penny's personality was based upon the brain waves of Dr. Polendina's deceased daughter. Our personalities were based upon our mother's brainwaves. We each inherited different traits from her as a result. We also have different weapons and Semblances from each other. " Winnie says. "We also have unique individual talents and desires as well." Winnie says with a lower, sexier tone as she leans her head on Ren's shoulders and begins running her finger along his chest. This throws Ruby for a loop, as she could never have imagined her mechanical friend acting like that. The energy in the room suddenly shifts as many of the occupants turn a worried glance toward Nora, who's face seems to be twitching in irritation the moment Winnie's head hits Ren's shoulder. To the man's credit, Ren seems to be unaffected by Winnie's suddenly affectionate nature.

"I inherited my mother's eternally cheerful, maternal personality." Minnie says before pulling out a collapsible silver metal wand with a golden star and a bright blue gemstone in the middle. Out of nowhere, Jenny leaps out of her seat and brings her leg down on a metallic table, crushing it under her leg and startling everybody. "My semblance allows me to transmute particles in the air into metallic compounds or rearrange preexisting metallic substances. I can use this to create metal barriers or repair damage to myself or my sisters, or any metallic object." She says. She waves her wand and the gemstone glows a the ruined table transforms into a statue of a rabbit. The air then begins to glow around them and small streams of light head to the center of the room before taking the form of a second metal rabbit. "It is limited to small amounts, but it's more than enough to keep us all combat ready!" She says, dazzling everyone in the car.

The looks of amazement are shattered as Jenny lands in the center of the room and pulls out an eight foot long metallic pink ribbon with small white circuits covering it attached to a two foot long pole. The circuits glow purple when she activates it and she twirls it around her body, emitting small purple aura blades which obliterate the rabbits in a tornado of destruction. "I inherited my mother's warrior spirit and violent tendencies!" Jenny yells proudly. "I can use my Aura to emit blades of aura out of any metallic object I touch!" She says. Nora's eyes have stars in them as she observes the destruction around her. "That's my kind of robot girl!" The red headed destroyer yells happily. Ren and Pyrrha go pale as they imagine the madness that would ensue of the two of them were ever left alone.

Winnie pulls out a pair of metal rods which transform into Khopeshes with 2 foot long black handles covered in white circuits and three foot long black blades. The light bends around her, making her invisible to the naked eye. The others eyes go wide in shock when they see this. "My semblance allows me to bend light around anyone or anything within fifty yards of me. As for my personality." She says before returning to her seat and caressing Ren's chest while looking straight up at him. "Let's just say I inherited my mother's naughty side. Speaking of which, Ren?" She says, causing the boy to look down at her as Nora's twitching grows more violent. "How about we find some place private after we get to Fort Arkin and I'll-" She says before whispering into Ren's ear. Whatever it was, it must have been very saucy, as she finally managed to make the man react with a slight blush.

The Knight's POV

The Knight, Shadow, Summer, Ozpin, Ironwood, Qrow, Raven, Pharrah, Roland, Juniper, Violette and Violetta are sitting in the back of another truck further down the line. They all seem to have serious expressions on their faces and the air seems to be extremely heavy. Ironwood in particular seems extremely agitated. "Look, I know this has to be done, but is this really the right moment? You're talking about sending many of our strongest huntsmen on a mission into the depths of the Grimm Lands in the middle of a full scale invasion by the Grimm!" The General says. The Knight receives a message on his scroll and opens it up. His eyes go wide in horror when he sees the picture. He places a holo projector on the truck below him and powers it up. "We don't have a choice James, especially considering the report I've just gotten." He says before powering up the device.

An image of a strange Grimm standing alongside Zanus appears, causing Shadow, Snow, Ozpin and Firestorm to turn pale. The creature is a human shaped locust like creature which stands roughly seven foot four inches tall. It has four thick, grasshopper like legs covered in white bone armor with three 18 inch long spikes on the lower legs. The front legs are longer than the back ones as the creatures body slopes upward slightly. At the end of its body is a 9 foot long scorpion tail covered in spiky bone armor with a two foot long scimitar shaped scorpion stinger. The upper body slopes upward like that of a centaur. The chest and abdomen are covered in bone armor covered in 6 inch long spikes and it has two thick, muscular arms covered in spiky bone armor as well. Each arm has a set of three 30 inch long bone claws between the knuckles of each hand. Two seven foot long insect wings with white bone framing are resting at the sides of its body. It has a bone mask covering its upper face , and white bone armor on its jaw and chin. It's mouth is full over dozens of huge, lion like teeth. It has red compound eyes and a crown of spikes on its forehead which disappears behind it's four foot long hair like tendrils.

"T-two of them? Ju-just having one of them appear is rare enough, this does not bode well at all." Ozpin says, his voice wavering in fear. "Would somebody please care to clue us all in on what we're looking at?" The Knight looks to the group and says "What you're looking at is the First Grimm Lord, Zanus and the Third Grimm Lord Apol'Kareek." He says, stunning them into silence. "Our situation was dire enough when it was just Zanus around, but with two of the Grimm Lords present, we have no choice but to eliminate Salem now. We cannot allow her to fall into the hands of the Brother of Destruction." He says, silencing any response the General may have had.

"What are do we need to do?" Roland asks. The Knight pulls up a 3D strategic map of the region which Salem's Stronghold occupies. "We're going to need to stage an attack on multiple fronts in order to keep Salem's forces divided, but at the same time, we cannot afford to use a lot of resources, as they will be needed to defend the remainder of civilization. This means we're going to have to use our strongest people on this task." He says. Multiple hunter symbols appear in front of Jaune as he pulls a rod out of a nearby crate and points it toward the symbols. "This is going to be a big operation, so we're going to need all the players we can get." He says before looking over to Ozpin. "How is Amber doing? Has she recovered enough for this kind of fight?" "I believe she is ready to fight. She'll certainly have a desire for revenge against Salem after what was done to her." The Knight nods before looking over to his mother and Pharrah.

He frowns when he notices the two women glaring daggers at each other from opposite sides of Roland. He throws a small piece of wood at his father's chest plate which makes a loud enough noise to pull the two women's attention away from him. "Look, Mom, I know that you and Pharrah have your differences, but I need you to get over it for right now. I'm going to need all five of the maidens at our disposal to spear head the assault." He says, confusing Ironwood, Ozpin, Roland, Qrow and the three other maidens in the room. "Uhh, pretty sure you meant four. There's only four maidens." Qrow says. The Knight chuckles before gesturing to Violetta. She grins as she allows white flames burst around her eyes as the temperature in the room begins to drop. " _¿En Serio?_ Who do you think our Juniper would choose as the next Maiden, Qrow?" She says as the others look on in shock. Raven shakes off her shock first with a smirk. "Well it would be a perfect opportunity for him to wear a skirt again." She says teasingly, getting chuckles from the crowd as her brother glares at her.

"At any rate, wouldn't that mean we would have up to eight maidens at our disposal?" Ozpin says, drawing flinches from the Knight, Shadow and Violetta. "The other three seasonal powers no longer exist." The Knight says, shocking everyone in the room. "When the Quetzoral from our universe was summoned, it was much stronger than the one we had to fight here. Ozma used all of his power as well as the power got back from the other three maidens to destroy it. He would have used all of the maidens, but we didn't know where the Winter Maiden's powers ended up. He ended up having to use his own life force to give his final attack enough power to destroy the creature." Shadow says. Several people grimace at those words. "Right... At any rate, there's a lot of planning to do if we're going to be dealing with this and the evacuation of your own universe. We should start preparations immediately." General Ironwood says. "Agreed, I'll send you a list of the people we'll be bringing to the Grimm Lands when I can. Until then, just dig in and be ready for the worst. I've already brought a few people from our time to help set up for our evacuation. They should be waiting for us at the entrance." The Knight says. Before shutting off the device just as the caravan begins slowing down. He smirks devilishly and says "Hope you're ready to see your daughter Qrow." Causing the man to jump high enough to hit his head on the top of the vehicle, drawing a few snickers.

Yang's POV

Jaune, Yang, Firestorm, the Violette and Raven Xiao Long Arc, Snow, Team CF_Y, Team SNAR, Tai Yang, Professors Goodwitch, Port and Oobleck, Jennavive, Marie and Ellowen Harmond, and Brody Hatcher are riding in middle truck of the convoy. Jaune seems to be extremely uncomfortable as he has been forced to sit next to Professor Goodwitch, the very woman his future self had apparently impregnated. From the look of things, Professor Goodwitch wasn't doing much better. She is currently trying to glare a hole into Professor Port's head, as he was the one responsible for that particular seating arrangement. Him and Ellowen are chuckling at her predicament and although Oobleck is silent, he does have an amused look on his face. Yang looks at Jaune from the other side with a smirk of her own.

This is the perfect opportunity for her to begin laying the groundwork for her future attempts at getting his attention. She looks outside the truck's window and notices a large dip in the road ahead. She also notices that Jaune's seat belt is not entirely secured. Her smirk widens as she loosens her own belt, lowers her top to expose as much of her cleavage as possible without showing too much and subtly readies herself for their "Accident." The moment they hit the bump, Yang pulls Jaune and herself down to the floor and twists herself around in order to land on top of the boy, burying his face between her breasts. Her plan goes even better than expected as Jaune instinctually grabs on to the nearest thing he can reach, which in this case, is Yang's butt. Jaune opens his eyes and his face turns bright red as he sees down her top. He lets out a meep when he realizes Yang isn't wearing a bra and he can see one of her nipples. Yang smiles devilishly and says "Sheesh Jaune, can you slow down a bit? We barely know each other." As the several of the others burst into laughter. She uses the distraction to press her chest into his body and seductively whispers. "Feel free to give them a squeeze by the way." Shocking the boy enough that he unintentionally takes Yang up on her offer. Yang releases a quiet breathy moan that only one person seems to notice.

Professor Goodwitch snaps back into disciplinarian mode in an instant, shouting "Ms. Xiao Long, Mr. Arc, show some decency!" She yells, bringing Jaune back to reality as he yelps before gently push Yang off himself and scrambling back into his seat, making sure to securely buckle himself this time. The young knight is initially confused when he feels a massive surge of killing intent directed on him as a figure menacingly rises up from the seat behind him. His eyes go wide in horror and his face turns deathly pale as he finally remembers that Tai Yang is sitting directly behind him. Realizing what was about to happen, Professor Port and Oobleck pull the man back into his seat just as Jaune looks behind him. "Calm down Tai, that was clearly an accident. No need to skin the boy alive." Port says, making Jaune turn even paler. Realizing that Tai was still going to try something, Oobleck leans in and whispers "Are you sure you want to provoke his mother like that?" This time, it's Tai Yang's turn to go pale as he remembers all of the brutal lessons he learned from her in combat class.

Yang continues smiling as she thinks to herself. " _Alright, phase one complete. I definitely got his attention now._ " On the other side of the vehicle, Reese Chloris looks over to her partner Arslan and is shocked when she sees the Lion Faunus bright red face. "Uhh, you ok Ars?" She says causing the girl to jump. "What?! Pfft, of course I'm okay! There's absolutely zero chance I just heard something I wasn't supposed to!" She replies. Reese looks at her curiously, but she shrugs it off and goes back to watching videos on her scroll.

Ruby's POV

At this point, Ruby notices that Nora looks like she's about to explode, so she decides to change the subject. "So, are there any other Pennys or is it just the three of you?" Ruby says nervously, hoping to draw Nora and Winnie's attention away from Ren in order to prevent Nora from attacking. The three sisters grimace the moment they hear Ruby's question. "Uhh, well we used to have two brothers named Lenny and Kenny..." Minnie says sadly. "Yeah, but Lenny ended up turning evil and killed Kenny." Jenny growls. Penny and Ruby's eyes go wide after hearing this. "Oh my Oum! Lenny killed Kenny?!" Penny says. "That Bastard!" Ruby chimes in. "We don't have any other family." Winnie says. "What about cousin Vinny?" Minnie asks. "Pfft, forged about'im. He never even made it past the programming stage." Jenny says. "It wasn't much of a loss though, he was kind of a ninnie." Winnie says before turning her attention back to Ren. "So... where were we Renny?" Winnie purrs seductively as she lazily circles her finger around the Stoic boy's chest, completely ignoring the increasingly violent twitches on Nora's face. She looks like she's about to pounce, but before she gets the chance, Valkyrie pops out of her seat having somehow changed into her tour guide outfit again and jumps toward a nearby panel. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" She says dramatically. "I, Nora Valkyrie, would like to proudly introduce to you, the city of Fort Arkin." She continues before happily pressing a button to open the windows.

The eyes of Vyra, Velvet and Teams RWB_, _NPR and ENNY go wide as saucers and their jaws drop to the floor as they see the place for the first time. Sitting on top of a 40 foot tall white stone foundation with an enormous marble covered staircase in the center is a massive, heavily fortified palace. It has three wings with a brown stone Romanesque facade. The main wing of the palace is around 200 foot tall and has a dome over the top which rises an additional 150 feet in the center of the building with 12 massive stained glass windows depicting famous battles of which the Arc's participated in. A 30 foot tall statue of the Arc family founder stands proudly on top of the dome. The other two wings on each side are about 120 foot tall and have Japanese castle style roofs. The entire place is around 1400 feet wide and the main building bulges outward to around 500 feet in width. The rest of the building is only about 300 feet in width. In front of the palace is a massive garden filled with exotic plants from all over Remnant and fancy marble statues.

What really seemed to get Weiss' attention though were the massive yellowish orange crystal stalagmites hanging from the top of the cavern which emit a yellowish light. "A-are those Sun Dust Crystals?!" She gasps, drawing confused looks to herself. "Wait, what dust?" Ruby asks curiously. "Sun Dust. It's an extremely rare dust type which emits sun light in the daytime and shift into Moon light at night time. Very little is known about it, since it's usually only found in very small quantities. Just one of the smaller Stalagmites is worth a fortune, there's got to be at least eleven billion lien worth of it up there." She says, stunning the others in the room. "W-whoa, that's a lot of money." Ruby says, feeling slightly intimidated by that level wealth.

Coco's POV

Further down the line, the other students aren't doing much better. "Ahh Fort Arkin, no matter how many times you see it, it never ceases to take your breath away." Doctor Oobleck says. "Breathe it in students, you are in the presence of one of the greatest wonders of our world. So many significant events in history have taking place here." He continues. "Oh yeah, I could get used to this. I wonder if Jaune's got any single cousins." Coco says. Fox looks at his team leader, and then to Yatsuhashi. He chuckles and says "I'm surprised you didn't say anything about Coco's thoughts being inappropriate." Fox says to Yatsu. "Honestly, I was thinking the same thing." The man replies as he continues to look around area.

Tai Yang's POV

Tai's eyes go wide as saucers as he see the place for the first time as well. " _Hmm, maybe letting Yang marry that Jaune kid wouldn't be such a bad thing. Wonder if he's got any single aunts._ " He thinks. He then shudders as a wave of overwhelming killing intent washes over him from somewhere ahead of the convoy.

Raven's POV

Further up the line, Raven's eyes narrow into needle points as she is overwhelmed by a sudden desire to murder Tai. Qrow and Summer both face palm silently as if they had actually heard the man's thoughts, confusing some of the others. "Oh grandpa..." Summer mutters just as the vehicle grinds to a halt.

Yang's POV

All of the previous bravado the blonde brawler previously had was gone as she looked around in sheer amazement. "Holy crap." She says just as an intercom comes on. "Before you all go running off toward the palace, I just wanted to let you all know that more of the refugees from our universe have arrived. You should probably take the time to greet them properly." The Knight says just as the doors open up. The twin's eyes go wide in shock as they rocket out of the vehicle and tackle one of the new arrivals. When Yang sees who it is and the way she is acting, her brain completely short circuits.

Raven and Violette Arc's POV

"GRANDMA!" The girls scream as they tackle hug an older, silver haired version of Raven Branwen. Most of the people don't even recognize her though as she has a wide smile on her face. "Eee! There's my little balls of sunshine!" She squeals happily as she pulls the girls further into the hug hug. At this point, many more brains short circuit as they finally realize the woman's identity. The minds of the younger Raven Branwen, Ozpin, Qrow, Tai Yang, Professor Goodwitch, General Ironwood, Juniper, Roland and Violette Arc, Doctor Oobleck and Professor Port all seem to have simultaneously crashed as well. "Alright, which one of y'all slipped me the Worm?" Qrow says. The Knight chuckles before saying "Her codename is the Grandma by the way." He says, getting a chuckle out of Qrow and a stare from his clearly horrified sister.

A mechanical sounding bark manages to pull them all out of their stupor as they all see a corgi cyborg. Future Zwei has long, silver mechanical legs with retractable blade like claws. Somehow though, he manages to pull it off very well. He also has a slightly elongated silver snout with strong metallic jaws and large sharp metal teeth. The left side of his face his covered in a metallic half mask with a solid black glass eye that has a red dot in the center. On most dogs, this would look intimidating, and on a Corgi, it should look ridiculous, however Zwei somehow manages to pull it off. "Ah, so it wasn't the worm, it was Acid." Qrow adds. Ruby's eyes go wide in horror as Firestorm rushes toward the dog. "Zwei!" she screams happily as she pulls the dog into a hug. Before she can do anything else, she hears a sob coming from behind her. She looks back and sees a softly crying Ruby walking behind her with Zwei charging forward. Zwei bounces right up to the second Zwei without the slightest hint of fear and barks happily at him. The other Zwei barks in kind before walking over to Ruby and sitting on his hind legs with a dopey look on his face.

"It's alright Ruby, he may have been put through the ringer, but I assure you he's the same goofy dog he's always been." Firestorm says to her as Tai Yang and Yang walk up to the canine as well. "Hey, he's a Zweiborg." Yang says with a cheeky grin, eliciting chuckles from her father and Firestorm along with groans from everybody else. "Well that is his code name." Firestorm says. Zweiborg gets up and tackles Ruby to the ground, licking her face relentlessly and making the young girl giggle. "Alright, Alright I get it! You're still the same Zwei!" She says. Firestorm grins as she pulls small metal disk out of her pocket. "Not exactly Rubes, Zweiborg can do this." She says before whistling at the robotically enhanced corgi. "Zweiborg, blast it!" She says as she tosses the disk in the air. He turns around and his Cyborg eye glows red before he releases an energy beam which slices the disk in half. The others are stunned but Ruby, Nora and Yang have stars in their eyes. "So cool..." Ruby says, causing her Zwei to pout at her just as Winter walks up pushing a girl in an armored wheelchair which conceals the girls lower body with an uncharacteristic smile on her face.

Qrow Branwen's POV

Qrow's eyes widen in absolute shock and he falls to his knees as he sees his daughter Jay rolling toward him in her wheelchair. Her long, white Branwen style hair flows down behind the chair and her icy blue eyes seem to pierce the man's soul as a wave of guilt threatens to overwhelm him. "D-dear Monty... I-I hoped I was seeing things... I put my own daughter in a chair." Qrow says with a haunted look in his eyes. Jay smiles reassuringly at him and says "No Dad, you didn't. That was your other version." Qrow's eyes go even wider when he hears her call him dad. "Yeah, but that could have been me... I could have crippled my own daughter because I was too drunk to protect her..." He says as he looks at the ground with a shell-shocked expression on his face.

Jay's face turns to one of anger after hearing his words. She presses a button on her chair, causing it to transform around her body into a mechanical suit. Ruby and Nora gasp when they see this and the others seem impressed as well. "Oh my gosh! She's a Transformer!" Nora yells giddily as she jumps up and down excitedly. Jay rolls her eyes before kneeling down in front of Qrow and lifting his chin up so she could look him in the eye. "Let's get one thing straight. I may be paralyzed from the waist down, but I am in no way crippled." She says. Before standing up and offering him a hand. "Now come on, there's work to be done." She says with a fire in her eyes that makes Qrow smile. He takes the hand and gets up just as Summer walks over. "Hey Jay, looks like the dream teams back together." She says before pulling her into a hug. Jay rolls her eyes yet again and says "Yeah, good to see you too Summer."

Violetta's POV

The group is surprised by the sound of shattering glass as Violetta is tackled by a teary eyed Neo. "Neo? Why are you here?" The Knight says as Violetta hugs her little sister. "Hey, you managed to grow a whole inch while I was gone." Violetta says teasingly, earning a half hearted pout from her sister and chuckles from the rest of the group. "What? Did you expect us to stay in Vacuo while it got overrun?" Roman says as he strolls up the path, only to be met with glares from many of the people there. The man's face turns to one of concern as he looks over to Neo, shocking many of the others as they didn't even realize he could care about somebody other than himself. "She had a little trouble with flashbacks at first, but she managed to pull through. Still don't think she's ready for a fight though." He says. The Knight's glare softens and he nods in agreement. The reunion is short lived though, as yet another person enters the fray, this time in the form of a brown meteor crashing into Velvet.

Coco's POV

"OH MONTY, VELVET!" A woman screams as she tackles the Rabbit Faunus to the ground with tears in her eyes. The others are stunned when they realize they are staring at an older version of Coco Adel. Nobody from this universe had ever seen Coco break down like this, the very idea was practically unfathomable. Her younger self seemed to be the most unnerved by Threads' behavior. Her glasses have begun sliding down her face and her jaw has dropped as far as possible. "I-I'm so s-sorry Velvet! I-I c-couldn't save you!" She says as she trembles before the Rabbit Faunus like a frightened child. Velvet realized the woman was experiencing some sort of PTSD induced episode, so she pulled her into a hug to try to calm her down. "W-When Blake came back, I thought there was a chance I could bring you back too, but you were already gone. Y-you had already killed so many. I-I didn't have a choice. I'm sorry Velvet! Please don't ever leave me again!" Velvet is crying as well at this point. The Knight and his group are surprised, as they had always believed Coco got there before anyone was hurt. She pulls the older woman in further and whispers reassurances into her ear as the others begin departing, sensing that this was a private moment. Only CFVY, Threads, the Knight, Firestorm, Valkyrie and Shadow remained behind by the time Threads had finally managed to regain her composure.

Threads' POV

The Knight looks toward the four of them, asking them a silent question. Valkyrie gives him a thumbs up and Shadow and Snow both roll their eyes. "We already talked about this Jaune, go for it." Firestorm says before the four of them walk off, not wanting to intrude on the moment. He walks up to the women, who finally releases the Rabbit Faunus from her death grip and wipes the tears from her eyes as she stands up. Coco is shocked when she finally gets a good look at what she is wearing. At first, it seems similar to her own outfit, minus the beret, but upon closer inspection, it seems to have a more metallic quality to it. Coco realizes that her future self had somehow managed to find a way to create a suit of heavy armor from cloth, something she had tried to do for years but eventually gave up on. She also notices that her counterpart has longer hair which reaches down to the bottom of her shoulders and long bangs parted to the left covering her eye.

She questions that choice at first, but when she finally gets to the Knight, he brushes the bangs to the side and Coco sees why she did it. A long, jagged scar starts somewhere above her hairline and goes down toward the center of her forehead before stopping about halfway there and taking a sharp left turn down before ending just below the eye socket. Her eye seems to have turned milky white as well, indicating that she has lost her eye sight in the eye. Coco's eyes widen in horror as she begins to wonder how she got that scar, especially as she notices an imperfection in her older self's hair which seems to travel to the top of her skull and back. The women glares at him and puts her bangs back to their original position and the Knight sighs in response. "Coco, how many times have I told you there's no reason to hide your eye like that. That scar isn't enough to take away from your beauty" He says, causing the woman to blush brightly, shocking team CFVY yet again. She recovers quickly and says "Yeah, yeah enough with the smooth talk. Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

The Knight sighs yet again and says "You never were one for beating around the bush were you." He says before getting down on one knee, shocking team CFVY in particular. The boys seem to be frozen, but Velvet seems to be looking at the woman with a jealous glare as she imagines the younger Jaune proposing to her. The Rabbit faunus' face turns pink and she covers her face with her ears the moment she realizes what she was fantasizing about. Coco, on the other hand seems to be on the verge of a breakdown. Threads tries to suppress a smile as the Knight looks up to her and pulls a ring out of his back pocket. "Coco Adel, will you marry me?" He says. Threads chuckles at him and says "You're lucky I already heard about you're surprise wedding with Nora, otherwise I would have knocked your block off." The women says, drawing a goofy, sheepish smile that seems to melt the woman's heart. "Alright, I'll marry you." She says, plucking the ring out of the case and putting it on her finger. "But under one condition." She adds before pulling him up by his shirt collar and looking him in the eye with a serious expression on her face. "When all this crap is over, you will be putting a baby in me, got it?" She says, getting a smile and a nod from the Knight. This proves to be the final straw as a few seconds later, Coco passes out at the idea of becoming a mother.

The Knight's POV

A few hours later, the Knight is sitting in a meeting room with his wives and fiancés, Summer, Jay, Violetta, Neo, Roland, Juniper, all of the Arc sisters except for Naomi, Ozpin, Ironwood, Qrow, Tai Yang, both Ravens, Glynda Goodwitch, Pharrah, Brody, Ellowen, Roman Torchwick, Ghira and Kali Belladonna, Sienna Khan and Team ENNY. There's a grim atmosphere consuming the room as they look at two holographic maps, one of Salem's region and another of the border between Vale and what was once Vacuo. "Great, the hits just keep on coming." The Knight mutters.

He looks around the group and says "Alright guys, looks like we're in for a lot of problems. What's left of the world's military forces and most of the surviving hunters and huntresses are currently occupied with defending what's left of our world. Casualties are mounting up and to make matters worse, we're detecting a surge in the numbers of Grimm charging through the ruins of Vacuo. We're going to have to split forces even more than I would have liked. As much as it pains me to say it, we may even end up having to pull in students from the Hunter Academies, and even the Combat schools if it gets too out of hand." He says, getting various flinches from around the room. "On the upside, I've spoken to Ezekiel, and he's bringing in more of his forces. Problem is, it's going to take them a day or two to free them up. In the mean time, we're going to have to take down Salem and hold the line in Vale at the same time." He says before turning to his father.

"Dad, I'm going to need you to take as many of our extended family members as we can to the Valean Border. Take Blanc, Noir, Celestia, Noella, Brody and Ellowen with you." He says. Roland nods as those mentioned begin to depart. He turns to Roman and Neo and says "See if you can find anybody in the criminal underworld that's willing to fight as well." He says, getting a quirked eyebrow from Roman Torchwick. "I know that won't be easy Roman, but we're desperate. Use whatever tools necessary. Bribery, threats, blackmail, favors, whatever has to be done. Let them know that we're even offering amnesty for all past crimes. The world's governments have given you full immunity for the time being so use it." He says. General Ironwood begins gritting his teeth in anger after he mentions amnesty. "Aye Aye captain." He says sarcastically with a tip of his hat. "Neo, if you would." He says. The two of them disappear with the sound of shattering glass a second later.

He turns to Sienna Khan and Ghira Belladonna and says "See if you can rally a force from the Faunus to the Valean border as well. The offer for amnesty also applies to former White Fang members." He says. Ghira and Sienna both nod as they depart as well. He turns to Goodwitch and says "Do as much as you can to get the students ready for war. Hopefully it won't come to this, but we have to be ready for anything. Threads, Firestorm, the Queen and Valkyrie will stay with you all as back up should it be needed." He says. Glynda nods and before the other four can complain he looks to them and says. "I'm going to need my hardest hitters fresh and ready for deployment at a moment's notice if things go south okay?" The three women don't look happy, but they agree with him and leave the room.

He looks around the room and says "Now that that's been dealt with, we can plan out the invasion of Salem's domain."

Marie Harmond's POV

A few hours after the Knight's meeting, Marie is throws open a large, ornate wooden door and skips down the hallway with Teams RWBY, _NPR and CFVY following along as she shows them to their rooms. The students are in absolute awe as they look at all the paintings, statues and fancy furniture lining the hallway. "I-I still can't believe Jaune grew up around all this and still ended up so down to earth." Ruby says as she looks at a medieval suit of armor. "Yeah, this place is really swanky. I feel like I've finally found a home." Coco says as she walks along with the rest of her team. She says just as Marie stops in front of a nearby doorway.

"Alright everybody listen up!" She says, getting their attention. "These are going to be your apartments for as long as you're staying here. This first one is Team CFVY's." She says before pulling out a key, tossing it to Coco and opening the door. The students eyes go wide as saucers as they see the living room/kitchen inside. Yang, Nora and Ruby's eyes are drawn to the left wall of the living room, which is occupied by a monstrous, 120 inch holo screen with speakers surrounding the room. Yatsuhashi's eyes are drawn to the pair of large white couches and the two recliners sitting in front of the tv. The Kitchen has fancy black marble with two sinks, a large oven, spacious cabinets and a massive black refrigerator. "Each apartment is a duplex system with four bed rooms and two bathrooms on the upper floor and a living room/kitchen as well as a study on the lower one. Each floor is about 2000 square feet as well, so don't worry about not having enough space."

She skips over to the study and throws open the door. Blake, Weiss and Velvet's eyes go as wide as saucers once they see the sofa chairs, two writing desks and the massive bookshelves with hundreds of books occupying them. Blake even seems to be drooling a little, much to her partners amusement. "There's a hidden compartment behind the third shelf with room for any books you don't want others to find. Just pull on the book on one of the books to open it. It's a different book for each room." She mutters under her breath with a huge grin, causing the three faunus who heard her to turn bright pink. She drags the group up stairs and throws open one of the bathrooms to reveal a pair of white marble sinks with mirrors above them, a huge hot tub in the middle, a fancy white porcelain toilet to the side and a spacious shower in the corner. "Here's the Bathroom. Just be careful in the hot tub, you might never want to leave when you find the jets." She says to the wide eyed teens before ushering them to the bed rooms.

She throws open the door to reveal a room with a desk, more paintings, another 90 inch holo screen with surround sound, a medium size couch and two massive queen size beds on each side with ornately carved black head boards canopies with white lace curtains. Ren, who was relatively calm throughout all of this, looses it when he sees the bed. His eyes look as if they could fall out of his head. She walks in and throws open a door inside the bedroom to reveal a massive closet with a rotating clothing rack which causes Weiss and Coco to completely lose it. "Oh yeah, I'm definitely gonna love it here." Coco says as she pinches herself to make sure she's awake. "There's also a laundry room in each bathroom and a pantry in the kitchen, but I figured you wouldn't care as much about that." She says before leading them out of the apartment.

"Anyway, that's CFVY's Room." She says before skipping down the hall and throwing open another door to reveal a similar apartment. "This is Team JNPR's room." She says before skipping further down the hall and throwing open another door. "And this final room is where team RWBY will be staying." She says, throwing open the door to reveal Saphron and Terra Cotta-Arc spooning naked on top of a large couch, covered in sweat with disheveled hair. The two adults and twelve students immediately freeze as they all go red in embarrassment. Marie, however seems completely unaffected by the scene. "Opps, sorry Cousin Saffron, wrong room." She says before closing the door as if nothing major had occurred and skipping across the hall to open another door. "This is your room. That's where cousin Saffron and her wife are staying with their baby Adrian.

"W-w-what?!" Ruby squeaks. "Okay, time out. How the heck are you so calm about walking in on your cousin?!" Coco says in shock. Marie just shrugs and says "We're Arcs, walking in on each other having sex is a fairly regular thing since the adults have hyper active libidos." She says, drawing slack jawed expressions as she ushers the teens into team RWBY's room with a smirk on her face as she seems to realize where this conversation is heading. "H-how do you know those words! Your only seven! How much could you possibly know about sex?!" Yang screams. An evil smile splits her face as she slowly turns around, causing the teens to become uneasy.

Jaune's POV

Jaune and his cousin Jennavive are running down the hall toward the team rooms. Jenna has a look of amusement on her face while Jaune's expression is one of pure terror. "How could you leave Marie alone with them?! You know she has a habit of messing with people when she's unsupervised!" Jennavive chuckles at her cousin before saying "Relax Jaune, what's the worst she could do?" Just as they get to team RWBY's room. Before they can respond, the door blasts open and a flash of black, white and red flies past them leaving a trail of blood behind. "Hold on Blake! I will not let one of my teammates die from a nose bleed!" The flash says in Ruby's voice. Marie skips out of the door behind them and looks up at Jaune and Jennavive with a faux innocent smile. "Oh no, I'm too late." Jaune says dejectedly as Jennavive starts laughing. He looks into the room and sees the other teens wide eyed with thousand yard stares. "I-I could have gone my entire life without knowing you could fit an entire soft ball in there..." Yang says with a bright red face and a shell shocked expression. Coco is kneeling down beside Velvet, who is sitting in a corner with her legs pulled up to her chest as she rocks back and forth with an expression fitting that of a war veteran experiencing a flashback. "I'll never be able to eat carrots again." She says in a haunted tone.

Ironwood's POV

A small fleet of cloaked air ships is currently flying over the Continent of Garudas in a close formation with Iram Draconis up in front. The fleet consists of around 48 black jets which resemble the F-117 Nighthawk flying in a V-Shape Formation. The only difference is with the four pronged plasma cannons surrounding the cockpit. Each cannon consists of two horizontal blade like prongs surrounded by coils with a gap in between each blade that would form a ball of dark red energy when powered up. The ball fires bolts of dark red energy. Four black Atlesian Battle Cruisers with the Arc symbol emblazoned in dark yellow on them fly inside of the V on each corner of the Arc Family flagship. The Arc family Battle Cruisers are slightly smaller than the Atlesian ones, but they have thicker armor and it features a larger version of the plasma cannons on the jets built onto a rotating turret as well as various smaller guns and cannons covering the body. The Arc family flagship looks much like the Battle Cruisers. Unlike the Cruisers, it has a tall spire on top of the deck with a dull white orb on top which currently has ethereal looking arcs of electricity surging across the surface, and three plasma turrets, one below the nose of the aircraft and two on each of its sides.

General Ironwood is in Iram Draconis' cargo hold with the Knight, Shadow, Snow, Jay, Summer, Violette, Noella, Team ENNY, the Five Maidens and Ozpin looking over a series of monitors observing the fleet with fascination. "Unbelievable... They actually have stable Plasma Cannons and a group cloaking spire, and all of these airships run in complete silence. Even my forces don't have access to technology like this." General Ironwood says. Noella chuckles at the man's words. "Starting to regret not hiring me and Marcy for you research staff?" She says. He looks over to Noella with a quirked eyebrow and says "How many times did the cannons explode before you got it working?" Noella looks slightly offended, but before she can respond, one of the lights above Noella begins sparking as a stream of silver sand comes pouring out of it. The sand takes the form of a widely grinning Marcella. "About thirty seven times." She says cheekily, earning a pout from Noella. "Show off..." Noella mutters under her breath.

General Ironwood looks over to Ozpin and is briefly surprised when he notices the man seems nervous. "Something wrong Ozpin?" He says. Ozpin chuckles before saying "After all these countless millennia I've spent desperately trying to fight Salem, I can finally see a light at the end of the tunnel... All these years I thought that it was my responsibility, my destiny, to be the one who brings her reign to an end. But it wasn't." He says wistfully before looking toward the Knight, Shadow and Snow. "It was theirs." He says before chuckling.

"It's been so long that I can't even remember how old I actually am. All that I know for certain is that it's somewhere in the realm of eleven thousand years." He says, causing the General's eyes to go wide in shock. "I've spent so many life times trying to correct my mistakes, and yet the whole time I was nothing but a fool." He says before letting out an explosive sigh. He clears his throat in order to gather everyone's attention. He then pulls out his scroll and sets it to record, with the intention of sending out a video to those who are not here. "We've got a few hours before we arrive at the Grimm lands, so I would like to use this time to tell you more about mine and Salem's past." Ozpin says.

Ozpin's POV

"I'm sure that by now, you are all aware of the discussion I had on the subject during the Battle of Vale, but that is not the entire story... Salem was far more than just a friend of mine." He says as he begins to tear up. "She was my loving wife, and the mother of my four daughters..." He continues, shocking most of the audience. "The day that she succeeded in summoning the Queen is still one of the worst days of my entire life."

Ozma's POV

11,000 years ago

An explosion rocks the area inside of a high tech laboratory, followed up by an inhuman scream which rattles the man to the bone. Across the hall, a door opens, revealing a thirteen year old brunette version of Salem in a blue night gown. "Dad?! What was that?!" Ozma looks to the girl and says "Malia, I need you to take your sisters down to the escape pod and flee to the bunker in the mountains. Do not open the bunker door for anybody but me, understand?" The girl looks like she's about to respond, but the serious expression on Ozma's face silences her. "Got it dad." She says before closing the door to get her sisters as Ozma runs down the hall toward the source of the explosion.

As he gets closer to the source, he notices a strange black energy radiating in the air which gets stronger the closer he gets. "Please not this, anything but this." Before he can continue his thoughts, a massive flash of darkness pierces the otherwise bright morning sky. He looks up to the sky and gasps in absolute horror as he sees the Quetzoral in all of its terrible glory burst through the very core of Azura, which had turned into a massive ball of fire as a result. It looks somewhat similar to the one from the Battle of Beacon, but this one was large enough to be seen from space and it's body was covered in long, iridescent feathers similar in appearance to the ones on its tail, with only the tips of the spires lining it's body rising above the plumage. "Dear Monty..." He says in absolute horror as he bears witness to the death of billions.

Just outside of his laboratory, the sounds of chaos and destruction pull him out of his thoughts. He looks around to see a red portal with a dozen Beowolves charging through, tearing apart nearby by buildings in order to get to the people inside. He shakes himself out of his fear induced state and continues rushing toward Salem's personal lab, hoping that he might find a way to stop the chaos from consuming his colony as well.

He bursts through the door and stops dead in his tracks when he sees a completely nude Salem in the form of the Grimm Queen with her back toward him. She is looking over her body with a look of slight disappointment on her face. "Hmm, another Salem, how boring. The universes where I get Yang Xiao Long are so much more entertaining. I wouldn't even mind another James Ironwood or Juniper Arc, as rare as those two may be." She says. She looks around the room and sees the lab equipment before looking out the window at the recently destroyed Azura. "Ahh, another parasitic Earth time line, I guess that will make things a little more interesting.

A few seconds pass before she says "You know, it's very rude to stare Ozma." She waves one of her hands, causing one of her robes to magically appear before turning to face the wide eyed man. One look into the creature's eyes was all he needed to know the woman he loved was dead and gone. He clenches his staff and stares the creature down. "I don't know what you are, but I will not let you defile my wife's legacy parasite." He says. The Queen chuckles before saying "That's funny coming from you Ozpin. How many people are you willing to take over in order to defeat me this time?" She says, surprising the man. She rolls her eyes and says "I'm an Transdimensional Entity Ozma, this is not the first time I've run into your so called 'Project Regenesis' and it won't be the last." She says before sighing. "It's always the same cat and mouse game with you, I kill one body, you pop up in another, I kill that one and the cycle goes on and on and on. Honestly, you'd save us both a lot of time if you would just stop. I know that it's your choice to move on in this version of reality."

Ozma growls at the Queen and says "If you've done this before, then tell me, has that ever worked?" She quirks an eyebrow and says "The first time? No, it doesn't; but eventually, they all give in to despair. All it takes is one tragedy too many and they eventually give up." She says as a blast goes off in the distance. A small, ball shaped pod launches into the sky behind them. "And it looks like your first tragedy has arrived." She adds. Without even looking, the Queen fires a beam of black energy from one of her hands at the pod and destroys it instantly. "NOOOOO!" Ozma says before falling to his knees. The Queen chuckles at his despair and says. "I suppose I'll leave you to mourn this time. It's no fun killing you when you're down."

She walks toward the door and is about to open it when she feels a powerful energy surging from the man behind her. "You're not going anywhere... monster." Ozma says before launching himself toward the Queen at breakneck speed and slamming the side of her head with it before she can respond, sending her flying through the wall and out of the building. He doesn't give her a chance to recover has he blasts after her in a plume of aura flames, leaving nothing but destruction in his wake, and slams the head of his staff into her stomach, forcing her to double over before spinning the weapon and slamming it into the back of her head. He, leaps back and charges a beam of pure energy through the weapon before firing it directly at her while launching himself out of the blast radius. The ensuing explosion is enough to obliterate everything within a two mile radius, leaving the woman face down inside of a crater, completely nude yet again. He presses a button on the weapon to reveal a spear point and charges in with all his might while aiming for the back of her neck, hoping to kill the creature right on the spot. She grabs the staff and stops him dead in his tracks just milliseconds before he can hit her, shocking the man completely.

She rises up while holding the staff in one hand before waving her hand to summon another robe. "Impressive, most Ozma's are never even able to touch me, and yet you managed to take me completely off guard and follow up with some powerful counters. You may be one of the most powerful Ozma's I have ever encountered in recent memory." She says before snapping the staff in two as if it were a toothpick. "Still, it's never going to be enough." She says before driving a knife hand straight through his chest, shattering his aura in the process. She leans into the dying man's face and whispers "You are merely a gnat trying to strike down a goddess." She says before withdrawing her arm and dropping the man, who is already dead before he even hits the ground.

The Knight's POV

Present Time

The entire plane is deathly silent as Ozpin grabs his device and sends the message to those he believes should hear it. The Knight looks to the man in concern from across the ship. "If you want to sit this out Ozpin, I would completely understand." He says. Ozpin sighs before shaking his head "No, Mr. Arc. I made my peace with what we're about to do many years ago. That creature is not the woman I fell in love with." He says as Qrow and Ironwood both place their hands on his shoulders. The man smiles and says "Thank you." A beep from Marcy's scroll, which seems to have been fused into her arm, is all it takes for the usually jolly woman to go into serious mode. She looks to the Knight, who seems to understand what's going on. He picks up his scroll and opens it to the entire fleet. "Okay everybody, this is it. We're approaching the first drop zone." He says before looking toward his Mother and the other maidens.

"I'm not gonna lie to you, you're most likely going to be facing down tens of thousands of Grimm out there including quite a few titans. You're the strongest ones we have, but even you have limits. I'm giving you all one last chance to bow out of this. Nobody will judge you if you do." He says, before looking to the others. "That goes for everyone here." He is met with silence for a few seconds, until Ozpin speaks up. "Mr. Arc, I seriously doubt anybody who wasn't ready to fight would be here at this point. I've personally waited countless millennia to put this to rest. You won't be getting rid of me that easily." The rest of them nod in agreement with Ozpin's statement as a voice comes in over the intercom. "Trust me Mr. Arc, everyone here is ready to lay down their lives for this cau- what in the world?" The voice says. "Is something wrong Admiral Harmond?" The Knight says. "I-I've never seen anything like this. The Grimm, they are fighting each other." The Admiral says. This raises eyebrows from many of the people, but Ozpin and the Knight both pale, as they seem to have an idea what may be happening.

"Admiral, get me as many angles as you can as fast as possible. I need to confirm something." The Knight says, with an inkling of fear in his voice which puts the others on edge. "Uhh, anybody wanna clue us in on what's going on?" Qrow says just as the cameras come on line, revealing a scene of complete chaos which renders everyone speechless. An all out war seems to have broken out among the creatures of Grimm.

On one screen, three Vanguards charge through a line of hundreds of Beowolves, Ursa and Boarbatusks like a hot knife through butter. On a second screen, a Widow Rapkar is engaged in fight to the death with a Berserker Nucklevee. Above the ground, beams of light and giant feathers are flying everywhere as the Nevermores and the Menuras seem to be engaged in a free for all dog fight. "Wait... there's something different about these Grimm." General Ironwood says. "Zoom in on the Berserker Nucklevee." The Knight says. The camera focuses in on the Grimm in question. "Strange, that Nucklevee seems to have a flipped color scheme. Black bone and white flesh rather than white bone and black flesh." Juniper says. Ozpin and the future refugees turn pale as they look to the other screens and notice more of the unusual Grimm. "No..." The Knight says in horror. "Those Grimm are not of our universe." Ozpin says, confusing the others. Ezekiel materializes in the cabin with a grave expression on his face and waves his hand, causing the cameras to focus in on a lone figure overlooking the chaos from a nearby cliff. "Things just got a lot more complicated." The Knight says as they all see the third Grimm Lord watching over the fight. He looks straight into the camera with a sinister smile on his face. "Hello dear friends, come to see the show?" He says with a voice that sounds like a swarm of angrily buzzing flies.

A/N: Oh boy, it's really hitting the fan now. The race to Salem is on as the Grimm are tearing each other apart. Apol'Kareek, another one of the Grimm Lords makes his appearance, and it looks like Vale's in the path of a serious crap storm as well. It's coming down to the wire now. Apol'Kareek is another character of Biblical influence, as the other three Grimm Lords will be as well. This one is based upon Abbadon/Apollyon and his swarm from Revelations 9:1-11. I also decided to put my own spin on what we learned about Ozpin and Salem's origins in Volume 6. My story will never be able to line up with cannon, but that's just the way I want it.

On a lighter note, we got some more character development from team ENNY. They may look alike, but I wanted to make sure that their personalities are distinct. That being said, they do share Penny's catch phrases. Also, Winnie, you are really playing with fire right now. We also got an embarrassing cameo out of Jaune's cannon sister Saffron as well as her wife Terra. Marie also decided to show that she's not an innocent little angel as she quickly managed to traumatize some of our favorite characters. Yang seems to be moving in for the kill as things start to get more desperate for Weiss, Velvet and Blake. Let's just hope that Tai Yang doesn't move in for the kill as well.

I'm expecting anywhere between three and five more chapters before the first half of my story is complete. Just as a heads up, I've decided to stop trying to schedule my releases. I'll try to get them out in a timely manner, but I believe that my writing would be much better without the pressure of a looming deadline.

Anyway, I know I always say this, but please feel free to leave a critique of my story or some general advice to help me grow. I feel like I haven't been improving lately so I could use all the help I can get. This is my first major writing project so I really want to get better. Enough of that crap though, I've got an Omake for this one that I hope you all enjoy. Thank you all for reading and I'll see you next time.

Omake: Weiss' Wild Ride

Teams RWBY and JNPR , Sun Wukong, Neptune Vallisilas, Ilia Amitola and Winter Schnee are sitting around the living room of team RWBY'S new apartment. Weiss and her sister in a pair of loveseats in one corner while Blake and Ilia reading in another corner. Jaune, Nora, Ruby and Yang are sitting in metal fold out chairs in front of the holoscreen playing a racing game while Ren and Pyrrha watch from a couch behind them. "Come on Ruby, how many times are you going to slam into my rear like that?" Jaune says. Weiss' eyes narrow into slits and she says " _I'll let you slam my rear as much as you want.~_ " She says in a highly suggestive tone. She slaps a hand over her mouth and her eyes go wide in horror as she turns to check if Jaune heard her. Fortunately for the Heiress, Jaune seems to be wearing noise canceling headphones so he can concentrate on the game. She turns back to her sister, never even noticing the devilish smirks decorating the faces of several students. 

She notices the appalled look on her sister's face and her face turns neon red when she realizes Winter heard her. "I-I'm sorry Winter, I couldn't help it. It's a side effect of my Heat." She whispers. Winter appalled look transform into one of concern when she hears this. They go back to their normal conversation and a few minutes later, Yang and Nora decide to fall back and start slamming into Jaune's car as well, hoping to get another response. "Ahh come on guys, why are you gang banging me like this?!" He yells in frustration. " _Can I get a piece of that action?_ " Weiss says suggestively before slapping her hand over her mouth again. The room is filled with snickers as she turns to glare at the two girls as they high five. Sun then uses his tail to try to pull Jaune out of his chair. "GAH! Stop yanking me off with your tail!" He shouts as Weiss eyes narrow out yet again. " _Aww, but it feels so good~._ " She coos before she snaps out of it and turns her glare to Sun, who is struggling to keep his cool.

"Hmm, I've been trying to figure out a better design for my spear, but the process is just so long and hard." Pyrrha says with a faux innocent tone. " _Just ask Jaune for help, he's got a long, hard spear of his own._ " She snaps out of her trance and turns a shocked expression toward the giggling Spartan. "Wow, thanks for showing me these books Blake, it's amazing how Noir manages to cram so much action into such a small story." Ilia says. " _Yeah, if there's one thing Arc's are good at, it's cramming things into places they shouldn't fit.~_ " Weiss says. At this point, the students seem like they are about to blow at any second. "Weiss, control yourself. Klein would spank you so hard if he heard what you were saying. Winter says. " _Can we let Jaune do it instead? I've been such a naughty girl~._ " She says before turning to look at her now smiling sister with a look of complete shock and betrayal. This proves to be the final straw as most of the students burst into hysterical laughter.

Jaune takes his headphones off when he notices what's happening and says "Wait, what's going on? I'm confused." " _Don't worry Jaune, I'll fill you in later, and after that maybe you could return the favor.~_ " She says before her expression turns to one of horror. Everybody goes silent as they all look over to see how Jaune responds. He sits there with a confused expression for a second before shrugging. "Alright, thanks Weiss. You're a good friend." He says before putting his headphones back on and turning back to the game, not even noticing Weiss' pained expression or the collective face palm of everybody else.


	23. Temporary Hiatus

Temporary Hiatus

Hey guys, I'm sorry about the lack of updates lately. I'm afraid I'm going through a rather difficult time emotionally speaking. As a man with Asperger's syndrome, I often struggle to understand emotions, especially when romantic feelings are involved. This confusion usually results in brief bouts of anxiety and depression. However this time, the confusion seems to be lasting quite a while, and it's making it hard for me to write. I'll try to get my brain back on straight as soon as I can, but it may be a little while before I can continue my story. I refuse to let this be the end though. I will finish this story at the very least. Until then, I just ask that you be patient with me. Thank you for reading this, and I hope to see you soon.


	24. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Disclaimer: RWBY and its characters are the property of Rooster Teeth in Austin, Texas. The OCs are mine though.

Additional Note: This chapter is going to introduce a character inspired by the Cheyenne Native American tribe of the Great Plains region. It is not meant to be a disrespectful stereotype. It just happens that the stereotype for Native American warriors happens to be based largely on the Cheyenne and Lakota Sioux as they were among the most fierce when it comes to defending their land.

Juniper Arc's POV

Juniper looks over to her son with concern. "How do you want to deal with that Grimm Lord?" She says. "I will deal with Apol'Kareek young ones, this is an enemy the likes of which no mortal could possibly hope to understand." Ezekiel says before pulling out his weapon and flying out of the now open hatch of the aircraft.

Some of the more prideful individuals begin to object, only to be silenced by Ozpin slamming his cane against the ground. "Listen to Ezekiel, all of you. The Grimm Lords are not normal Grimm. Even the gods would tremble in their presence." Raven and Ironwood look as if they are about to put up a fight, but Ozpin merely points his cane to where Apol'Kareek is preparing for a fight as Ezekiel comes within range of him.

The two collide the force of a small nuclear detonation, sending out a shockwave which rattles the entire fleet as a mushroom cloud rises from the location of their initial collision. Mere seconds later, flashes of light can be seen all over the sky as a fight unlike any this world has ever witnessed begins to unfold. Even Ozpin is left in awe by this display of power, having never had an experience such as this despite being thousands of years old.

The Knight is the first to shake himself from his stupor as he turns to the group. "Alright, new plan." The Knight says drawing everyone's attention. "The Queen is already on guard, so the distraction is useless. She likely already knows we're here. We're going to have to work as a group to push through the battle line. Here's what's going to have to happen." He continues.

Reese Chloris POV

Valkyrie, Firestorm, Jennavive and Marie Harmond, Vyra, Winter, Professor Goodwitch, the Xiao Long-Arc twins and Kali Belladonna, are relaxing in a massive, indoor Japanese Onsen filled with steam along with Ilia Amitola and the girls of teams RWBY, JNPR, SNAR and CFVY. A lot of the girls seem to be rather awkward and reserved as they are not used to being naked around each other. "Is there a reason we all have to be naked?" Reese says as she tries to hide her modesty under the water.

Her partner Arslan doesn't seem to mind as much, as she grew up with this kind of thing. "Relax Reese, that's just how these kinds of places work. Besides, we're all girls here." She says as she lets it all hang out. "That's the whole reason I decided on this place for our girl's day out!" Valkyrie happily. "Sure, some of us are familiar with each other, but you, Arslan and Ilia are practically strangers. I figure if we can get over seeing each other naked, then the awkwardness should melt away." She adds.

Ruby looks over to Professor Goodwitch and Winter with concern on her face. "Isn't it bad for pregnant women to be in a hot tub though?" She says, drawing blushes from the two women. "Not for women with unlocked auras Ruby. Aura protects the baby from things like hot tubs and alcohol." Firestorm says.

Meanwhile, Reese turns a little red as she looks over to Ilia, who quirks an eyebrow at the skater girl. "I get that we're trying to get to know each other, but isn't Ilia being here a little weird? She is a... well..." Reese says hesitantly, causing the chameleon Faunus to turn red with anger.

"Are you serious?! Why is my being a Faunus an issue for you?!" She says angrily. Reese's eyes go wide in alarm and she quickly says. "T-that's not what I meant! I don't have any issues with faunus!" Blake places a hand on Ilia's shoulder to calm her. "Calm down Ilia, I seriously doubt she has issues with Faunus. She wouldn't be partnered with one if she was a racist." She says. Ilia looks confused until Arslan rolls her eyes and raises her tail out of the water to show her. This just makes Ilia even more confused. "Wait, if me being a Faunus isn't an issue then what is?" She asks.

Reese's face turns bright pink and she mutters "I just don't like the idea of people checking me out, and you're a-" She begins to say before Ilia turns pink as well. "S-Seriously? What? You think I can't control myself just because I'm a lesbian? I'm not even the only one here who's into girls." Ilia stutters. "She's right you know, I swing both ways myself." Firestorm says, drawing a shocked expression from Ruby.

"Wait, how did that happen? Yang is straight." The Reaper says, not noticing her sisters blush. "Uhh, Rubes." Yang says awkwardly. Ruby looks over to her sister as she takes a nervous gulp. "I-I may not be as straight as I thought I was." She says. Ruby is shocked at first, and the others seem to be a bit surprised as well. Her shock doesn't last long though as she notices how nervous and vulnerable her sister seems to be.

Ruby quickly rushes toward her sister and hugs her. "Don't be nervous Yang, I don't care who you're interested in; you'll always be my big sister." She says, drawing a sigh of relief from the Brawler as she hugs her sister back.

Ruby releases Yang a few seconds later and looks at her sister curiously. "Just out of curiosity, what made you realize you're into women?" She asks, causing Yang's face to go red again. "If she's anything like me it was Jaune's sisters." Firestorm says teasingly, causing the brawler to turn a wide eye look toward her elder self. "Really? How interesting." Another woman says from the entrance to the Sauna.

Ezekiel's POV

Ezekiel flies at Apol'Kareek with his weapon drawn faster than the mortal eye can see, slamming into the creatures crossed arms with enough force to send him flying into the skies above before taking off after him. He pulls back his weapon, and prepares to strike again, but the Grimm Lord dodges this time; grabbing onto the outer wheel and swinging himself toward Ezekiel with his tail extended with enough force to shatter a small mountain.

Ezekiel takes the hit with ease and throws the weapon with enough force to send it and the Grimm Lord flying. The Grimm Lord leaps off of the weapon, which comes to a standstill almost instantly and remains motionless as Ezekiel decides to turn this into hand to hand combat.

The creature of darkness charges in with his right fist cocked aiming for Ezekiel's head, but Ezekiel leans back at the last second and locks him into a full nelson. The Grimm Lord tries to counter by stabbing his stinger between Ezekiel's wings, but he seems to be one step ahead as he spins around enough to throw the strike off course. He then shifts his grip into a bear hug, restraining the creatures arms and tail in the process, and dives toward the ground below at a very high speed.

He releases the creature at the last second before stopping himself to avoid hitting the ground as the Grimm Lord slams into the surface with the power of a small nuclear warhead, demolishing tens of thousands of Grimm in the process. Ezekiel flies back into the air as the Grimm Lord flies out of the plume at high speeds, dissipating the mushroom cloud in the process before charging at Ezekiel yet again.

Noella Arc's POV

The others turn just in time to see the second eldest Arc daughter drop her towel on a nearby bench before strutting toward the pool. Yang's eyes go wide as saucers as she zooms in on the thirty year old's curvy but still well toned body as she begins to drool slightly.

Ilia seems to have been caught off guard by the woman's insanely sexy aura as well, having turned completely red as she watches her enter the pool next to Pyrrha and closes her eyes. She briefly opens one of her eyes again as she gives Yang an amused smirk. "Yang, I know for a fact that your father taught you that its impolite to stare. I did what I could to drive that home too back when I used to babysit you and Ruby." She says teasingly, causing Yang to give a Ruby like eep from being called out on her staring.

"At any rate, I'm afraid you're out of luck here, I'm a sausage only kind of girl. If you really want an Arc woman, you'll have to talk to Marcy or Vi." Noella says. "Sorry, Yang's not interested. My team and Velvet plan on dating Jau-" Ruby starts to say, only for Weiss to slap her hand over her partners mouth. "Quiet you dolt! That's his sister your talking to." The Heiress says as Noella, Jennavive and Marie look confused briefly.

Ruby's eyes go wide as saucers when the three Arc girls finally realize what's happening. "Ohh, so your all gonna go after my little brother." Noella says cheekily as the five girls in question turn to look at the second eldest Arc Sister in horror.

She notices their expressions and smiles at them. "Hey, relax. I'm fine with Jaune having more than one girl in his life, less pressure on me to provide grandkids." She says as the other girls sigh in relief as Jennavive and Marie both make their way toward Noella.

"Should we let the other girls know about this and take down the traps?" Jennavive whispers. Marie looks over to her sister with a quirked eyebrow and a mischievous grin. "Come on sis, where'd the fun in that be?" She says evilly.

Jennavive looks down to her sister in shock before a tear of pride goes down her face. "So evil at such a young age, you'll do us all proud someday." Noella chimes in as she raises her hand for Marie to high five. "But since you brought it up, I believe my trap should be springing in three, two, one-" Marie says before she is interrupted by an explosion on the men's side of the Onsen.

A few seconds later, two unidentified flying objects come flying down on the women's side of the landing one landing on top of Weiss and the other hitting the water with a splash. When the water parts, a slightly dazed Jaune Arc is lying with his face settled between Weiss' B cup breasts while Ren pops out of the water right in front of Nora. Weiss' eyes slit out and she sprouts a sly smirk on her face " _Hmm, I like where this is going.~_ " She purrs seductively before turning back to normal as her face goes deep red. Everything else is drowned out by the collective screams of the girls and Jaune.

Marie quirks her eyebrow at this and says "Wait, I only set it up for Jaune, what's Ren doing here." She quickly gets her answer in the form of a wildly giggling Valkyrie as she leaps out of her spot and grabs the boys by the shoulder before hurling them back over the wall.

"No boys allowed. Get back on your side and try to avoid sitting on any mines." She yells over Jaune's scream before a pair of splashes indicate they are back on the men's side. A chuckle from the entrance of the room draws everyone's attention toward Thread's who has just entered the Onsen with a very meek looking Emerald Sustrai next to her.

The Knight's POV

The Knight slams into the ground in the middle of a pack of Beowolves with a flash of aura that burns the creatures of darkness to cinders. His mother and the other five maidens are already at the head of the push, facing down tens of thousands of Grimm as the cruisers rain down fire from above.

A dozen Menuras, led by an Omega Menura, come in to strafe the landing zone, only to be torn apart by a plasma stream fired by one of the Nighthawks. Shadow and Snow hit the ground next to the Knight while Team ENNY, Summer and Jay Branwen land just behind them. They all seem to have a strange blue disk attached to the left temple of their heads. The Knight taps the disk and it begins to glow slightly.

 _"Alright guys, Jay's telepathic communication disks are going to be a godsend on this fight._ " The Knight thinks as he uses his aura to extend the length of his sword and swings it in a large arc, slashing through a group of about seventeen Beowolves, eight Ursa, three Ursa Majors, a trio of Beringels and a massive Deathstalker that tried to charge at him as if they were nothing.

" _The main team is going to push through the enemy lines while we hold up the rear._ " He continues as Summer kneels to the ground and angles her shield for Jay to leap off of. Jay springboards off of the shield and flies toward a Nuckelevee and drives her blades into the horse's chest before igniting the boosters in her boots and flipping, tearing the creature to pieces in the process.

" _When we make it to the castle, they'll set up a defensive line to keep any Grimm from following us in._ " He says as a massive white sword slices through three Goliaths like a hot Knife through butter. The towering form of a two hundred foot tall glowing Knight with a great sword as long as it's body, charges toward an approaching horde of thousands of Grimm being spear headed by a Vanguard. It slams into the creature, sending it flying away, before exploding into around twenty ten foot tall versions and forming a spear formation around the group as they push forward.

" _From there, we split into two groups. Taking out the Seer Queen is pointless now that Salem knows we're her, so Snow, Summer, Jay and Team ENNY will run interference on any Grimm we encounter inside the castle.-"_ He says as Minnie uses her wand to pull some metal out of the ground to form four identical springboards.

The four robot girls dash toward the springboards in perfect synchronization, hitting the boards and leaping into the air simultaneously. Minnie pulls the metal out of the ground the second after the four girls go flying and uses it to make a pair of wings for herself and Penny. Penny's swords come out in laser cannon formation and she fires a stream of energy right where Jenny and Winnie are going to land seconds later, obliterating dozens of Beowolves that would have gotten in the way.

Winnie turns herself and Jenny invisible and Jenny lands in the center of a massive pack of nearly a thousand Beowolves and Ursa who had made the stupid decision to charge in a tightly knit formation. Winnie effortlessly kills one of the Alpha Beowolves before leaping into the air to take out the next three while her sister Jenny lands in the center on top of an Ursa and riding on its back while Winnie gets clear.

She then slams her boot into the creatures head as her body begins to glow. She pulls out her ribbon and her body begins spinning like a spinning top. She fires hundreds of energy shards all around her, effortlessly annihilating the entire horde as her three sisters hit the ground and the four of them take off running, once again in perfect synchronization. All of this managing to happen in a span of less than eight seconds.

 _"Me, Shadow and Vi-_ " He thinks as he places his hands on Shadow and Snow's backs to supercharge their auras. He pauses his train of thought as he realizes that the younger version of his sister has yet to make an appearance.

He enhances his own aura and charges underneath a Widow Rapkar with his aura wings drawn, slicing through the creatures legs as Shadow jumps off a glyph made by Snow and slams into the creatures face with her sword engulfed in black lightning, driving the blade through its skull and killing it instantly.

" _Uhh... Where's Violette_?" He says. The group pauses as they get to the top of a hill, only to see a scene of absolute carnage as two clashing hordes of thousands of Grimm, with dozens of Titan Class Grimm fighting amongst them. " _Ahh crap, I knew this was going way to easily. We're going to have a rough time pushing through this._ " The Knight says. Before the group can charge, a massive boom goes off over head. The group looks up to see a large ball of black flames hurdling toward the ground.

The Knight squints his eyes as he tries to look into the center of the meteor, only for his eyes to go wide in shock when he sees it. "Ah crap, take cover!" He shouts before diving into a nearby ditch with Shadow and Snow.

Yang's POV

Most of the students glare angrily at the girl, but Yang takes it a step further. "YOU!" She screams as her hair starts to burn and her eyes go red. She leaps out of the spring and charges straight for Emerald, only for Threads to effortlessly kick her toward Firestorm, who restrains her by locking her legs around Yang's waist.

The brawler starts to struggle, but she is caught off guard when she notices something a bit off. She turns in surprise and notices that her older counterpart doesn't have her arms on. "Wh-where-?" She says in shock, only to be met with a quirked eyebrow from Firestorm. "You really expect me to bring my mechanical arms into a hot spring? I've had 'em for years, but I still need to let what's left of my actual arms breathe every now and then." She says.

Yang seems to be completely distracted as she has never really seen Firestorm without her arms on for an extended period of time. Firestorm notices Yang's horrified expression as she stares at the stub where her left forearm used to be. Firestorm sighs at this before gesturing to her daughter Raven, who quickly figures out what her mom wants. She grabs Yang by the chin and redirects her view to Firestorm's face. "Stop freaking out. It's not gonna to happen to you." Firestorm says with a serious expression.

"Y-Yang?" A timid voice says from behind her which causes the brawler to freeze. Her expression turns to one of anger as she turns toward Emerald, causing Firestorm to tighten her hold. "What?" Yang says coarsely as the others struggle through the uncomfortable silence which consumes the room. "I-I want to apologize." The ex-thief says quietly.

"Really? What reason could you possibly have to apologize to me?" She says with a toxic amount of sarcasm in her voice. "All you did was help make me look like a raging lunatic in front of the entire world, why would that be a problem?" She adds with enough bite to make the green haired girl flinch. "Yang, Emerald isn't really that bad a person. She was just a hungry, homeless orphan that was led down a bad path by a sociopath." Firestorm says.

"You were part of a plot to kill Penny." Ruby growls angrily as Threads settles in next to her younger self and Velvet. "I-I already apologized to her for that! She forgave me on the spot and even gave me a hug afterwards." Emerald tries to say in her defense. "Of course she did, Penny hugs everybody..." Ruby mutters under her breath. Emerald looks back to Yang, who is still glaring daggers at her.

After a few seconds the blonde brawler sighs "Look, I'm not going to get over this over night, but... If you promise me that you're trying to change, I'll forgive you eventually." She says, causing a spark of hope to appear in the former thief's eyes. "Thing is, I'm not the one who deserves your apology the most." Yang adds. "You were also involved in something that would have killed one of my closest friends." She says before gesturing toward the conflicted looking Spartan.

Emerald's eyes go wide in terror as she faces the prospect of having pissed off one of the best fighters in the world. Yang rolls her eyes and says "Look, the champ may be a fierce warrior, but she's also one of the sweetest girls on the planet. I'm fairly certain she won't try to attack you like I did." She says as the thief looks over to the champion. She jumps when she notices Noella Arc's heated glare while Yang grins maliciously. "Her sisters on the other hand..." The brawler says menacingly.

Before Noella has a chance to pounce, she notices that Pyrrha seems to be hyperventilating. She puts her hand on her half-sister's shoulder to try and comfort her, but it doesn't seem to affect the panicking girl. "I-I-I need some air!" Pyrrha stutters before getting up in a flash and rushing over to the locker room. Noella chases after the distressed girl, and Emerald looks as if she is about to follow, only to be stopped by an angry looking Nora. "Leave her alone. She's obviously not ready to face you right now." She says. "Hey, calm down girls! The whole reason for this trip was to get in a break before the fighting gets serious." Valkyrie says before turning to Emerald.

"Look, Em, Pyrrha's a kind woman, but like Yang said, you almost killed her. She's a forgiving girl, but facing your own mortality like that is enough to rattle anyone. Just give her some time." She adds, getting a nod from the ex-thief as things settle down to an extent and Emerald gets into the pool by herself.

Pharrah Nikos' POV

Pharrah Nikos leaps off of a tall rock with her crossbow at the ready and fires a steady succession of flaming bolts toward a clashing horde of hundreds of thousands of Grimm. She channels her semblance into each one of them, obliterating dozens of elder Grimm while Violetta and Juniper Arc blast their way through the lines like flaming meteors, knocking hundreds of Grimm into the horizon.

From there, Raven and Amber channel all their power into creating a gale force wind which sends thousands of smaller Grimm flying away, leaving only a small fraction of the Grimm remaining. Ozpin, Ironwood, Qrow and Tai Yang leap in to clear out the remaining Grimm as Juniper turns to look at extremely angry looking Amber Autumn.

The girl starts to charge forward blindly, only to be stopped by the Winter Maiden. "Amber, calm down, I know you're angry at Salem for trying to kill you, but-" Juniper starts to say, only to be cut off by a growl from the youngest maiden.

"She didn't try to kill me Juniper! Her lackey tried to rip my soul from my body! Do you have any idea what it feels like lying in a metal tube for eight months barely clinging to life with only half a soul?!" Amber screams in rage. Juniper remains silent as Raven, Violetta and Pharrah walk over to them.

Raven walks up to her and slaps the Fall Maiden in the face. She growls as Raven glares impassively at her. "We get it, she screwed you up bad, but you survived and your stronger for it. You've got anger, and that's good, but only if you use it properly. If you charge in blindly you'll just end up dead, and then your eight month struggle will have been for absolutely nothing." Raven says calmly.

She hears a chuckle from behind her as her brother walks up. "That's hysterical coming from you Raven, you're pretty much the poster child for blind rage." Qrow says, only for Raven to glare at him. "I'm not the same woman I was before after losing the tribe Qrow. I've started realizing that I need to change if I'm going to survive in this new world. A certain irritating blonde helped me realize that." She says as said irritating blonde puts his axe on his back with a goofy grin on his face.

Before they can continue their conversation, a pair of portals open up and a pair of Colossus exit the portal accompanied by hundreds of thousands of lesser Grimm and thousands of elder Grimm. The Huntsmen and Huntresses freeze in terror, having never seen a horde that size. "Crap, how the hell are we supposed to deal with this?!" Qrow yells as they stand there feeling completely helpless.

Just as the creatures of darkness begin to charge, a glowing red orb about fifty feet in diameter comes flying out of the sky and crashes straight through one of the Colossus chests before turning sharply and flying through the back of the second one, leaving both creatures with enormous holes in their chests as they collapse to the ground.

It stops itself in mid air, revealing its identity as Ezekiel's strange weapon. The eyes on the wheel open wide and fire off a barrage of hundreds explosive energy orbs before flying back into the sky toward Ezekiel just as the orbs begin decimating the horde. When the dust clears, the horde is still quite large, but it seems to be much more manageable. Man and Grimm both are left momentarily stunned by the display of power.

"Uhh, did we just get saved by a rejected horror movie weapon?" Qrow asks in amazement. From out of the sky, a small beam of red light hits the ground in front of the man, who jumps back in shock as Ozpin chuckles. "I would watch what you say about the Wheel of Fate, Qrow it is far more than a mere weapon." He says, getting confused looks from the group.

Ozpin sighs as he realizes he needs to explain himself. "The Wheel of Fate is both a separate living entity and a part of Ezekiel. It has its own Aura, its own Semblance, and its own conscious mind." He says, only further confusing everyone. The Grimm shake themselves out of their stupor and begin reforming their lines as Ozpin sighs while the others get ready to fight. "Look, he can explain it better than I can, but essentially, he and the Wheel of Fate are two entities whose souls are eternally linked together as one."

Weiss Schnee's POV

"Alright girls, we need to break this awkwardness. Let's talk about Weiss' situation." Valkyrie says before turning to Weiss, who was drinking a Pep Schnee from a bottle she had sitting on the edge of the spring. She stops drinking and puts it to the side while eying the loud red head with caution. "From what I heard, Weiss here is in serious trouble; and she's dragging down Blake and Velvet with her. We got five days to get Jaune to stuff Weiss' taco with his spicy sausage or she'll die, any ideas?" The red head says with no shame, getting a combination of hysterical laughter and mad blushes, and indignant squawks from around the room.

As for the three girls mentioned; Weiss groans in humiliation, Blake's nose starts to bleed and Velvet eeps from embarrassment while flexing her ears downward to cover her face. "Must you be so crude! This is a serious situation!" Winter squawks indignantly. Valkyrie stares at the woman blankly for a second. "Do you even know my mother? On the battlefield, she's all business, but everywhere else she doesn't even know the meaning of the word serious." Vyra says from her mother's side as Winter uses every ounce of her will power not to get out of the hot spring and start banging her head on the wall.

Reese clears her throat as she grabs for her bag. She pulls out a vial filled with a mixture of Pink and Purple dust. Arslan's eyes go wide in shock as she had no idea her partner had something that potent. "If you're really desperate to get him going, why don't you try spiking his drink with some th-?" "NO!" Firestorm screams with a bright red face, startling everyone else.

"Umm... What's wrong with giving Jaune Blitzamoré?" Ruby asks innocently causing Yang to turn a horrified glance toward her sister. "HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT IS?!" She screams in panic. Ruby eeps as she begins turning red. "W-well I kind of read about it in one of Blake's books." She says embarrassed. Yang turns a furious, red eyed glare to where her partner was, only to realize she isn't there. She looks around to see her hiding behind a chuckling Threads.

"Yeah, don't give Jaune Blitzamoré unless you're ready to face the consequences. All Arc men are sensitive to aphrodisiacs, but that stuffs especially bad on him." Threads pipes in. Coco looks over to her older self and asks "How do you know that?" Valkyrie starts giggling with a delirious expression at this. "Experience. Wonderful, glorious experience." Valkyrie says dreamily. This draws a few intrigued looks from around the rooms.

Firestorm sighs as she realizes they probably won't let this one go. "First of all, Blitzamoré isn't made for men like Jaune. It's meant for men with smaller packages and impotence problems. It doesn't just get them going, it temporarily enlarges it as well. And since Jaune's already so big..." She says, letting her words sink in as many of the girls go wide eyed in a mix of terror, curiosity, and arousal.

"Long story short, Big Red bit off way more than she could chew. He went feral and ended up working his way through me, Velvet, all of Team RWBY, Nora, Ilia, Team NDGO, Arslan, the Malachite Twins and Glynda Goodwitch over the course of a sixty seven hour hump fest." Threads says. Arslan's jaw drops and and Ilia gives the woman a strange look, which she quickly notices. "You're wife Shadow convinced you to give a man a shot, and apparently Jaune did not disappoint." She says, causing Ilia to turn bright red at the mention of her alternate's marriage.

"The aftermath wasn't so fun though. Shadow went into a two week long pleasure induced coma, Ruby was in a wheel chair for a week, Weiss couldn't sit for a month and we all ended up limping the next few days. Not to mention he ruined us all for anyone other than himself, or maybe a horse." Valkyrie says. Getting a mix of flinches, nosebleeds and dropped jaws from around the room.

Firestorm laughs softly as she remembers the event. "He was so out of it that he almost ended up mounting Ren when he came to investigate. Me and Valkyrie were able to pull him off and keep him busy while Shadow pulled the slightly traumatized man out of the room. He ended up growing a beard after that." She says. Triggering an avalanche of laughter from most of the people and intensified nose bleeds from a few of the more perverted individuals.

Firestorm's POV

"The right makeover would probably move things along. My Jaune always loved it when Weiss was looking like a regal Princess." Firestorm says. This causes Weiss to deflate a bit as she looks down at her reflection and says "How am I supposed to look like a Princess with this hideous scar."

She is snapped out of her funk by a whistle from across the hot spring. Everyone looks over and those who don't know her as well are shocked when they see a look of thunder on her face. The ones that do know flinch as they seem to realize the nerve Weiss just inadvertently aggravated. "Hey Ice Queen," She says before grabbing at the bangs covering her left eye, shocking and horrifying the others as Weiss' hand instinctively shoots up to her own scar.

"How about you count yourself lucky. You maybe scarred, but at least you still have two functioning eyes. Besides, your scar isn't even all that bad. The one on your older self's stomach i-" She begins to say before stopping as Firestorm, Summer and Valkyrie glare at her.

Winter eyes go wide and she shields her stomach instinctively upon thinking about that while Weiss seems shell shocked. Threads' look softens and she releases an explosive sigh after seeing the young girl's reaction. "Sorry, Weiss, I shouldn't have brought that up." She says calmly.

Any response from the girl was cut off by an annoyed growl from Valkyrie, startling those closer to her. "Dang it, we're trying to make things less awkward, stop bringing everybody down." Some of the others quirk their eyebrows at this. "So you're idea of a less awkward conversation is coming up with a plan to help two introverts and a high class Heiress seduce the boy of their dreams within a week to avoid death?" Glynda Goodwitch asks.

The woman nods enthusiastically at the Professor, who begins rubbing her temples to stave off a migraine. "Buuuut, since that failed, we should probably call it a day. Let's head out to find some grub." Firestorm says before getting out of the spring. She whistles, causing a pair of explosions to shock the others out of their stupor. Firestorm's arms come rocketing toward her with a towel in each hand before reattaching themselves to her body.

Ruby and Nora's eyes go wide as saucers as they stare in awe. "So cool..." Ruby says before looking over to Yang's arms. Yang rolls her eyes at her sister's behavior as she and the others begin exiting the spring as well. "No Ruby. I don't care how cool it is, you're not chopping off my arms just to make me a pair." She says, getting a pout from her sister.

Nobody seems to notice as Valkyrie sneaks through the steamy clouds and ends up in front of Arslan and Reese, the latter of whom turns bright red as the woman seems to have decided against getting a towel. "Think you can lend me a bit of that Blitzamore?" She says mischievously. Arslan quirks an eyebrow at the woman. "Didn't Firestorm say that stuff would send Jaune into a sex fueled rampage?" Valkyrie's grin turns evil and she says "That's what I'm hoping. If I dilute it, it should be okay. Jaune's going up against three sex crazed faunus, even he has limits."

Arslan blinks in a surprised stupor as Reese reaches into her bag to get the vial. "J-just warn us before you do it. I don't want to get caught in the cross fire." Valkyrie giggles at the skater girl's response. "I'm sure you wouldn't complain if you did though." She says teasingly. Causing the two girls to blush violently before fleeing the woman.

Valkyrie rushes to her locker, pulls out a vial full of green liquid and pours a small amount of the dust in before shaking it up. "There, that should do the trick. Now I just have to wait until the time is right." She says. She's about to put the dust away before she pauses. A few seconds later she pulls out another vial with the same green liquid in it. She mixes a larger amount of the dust into this one before putting it in her pocket. "Annnd a little for my hubby, after we kill Salem. This is gonna be so much fun."

She giggles before looking at the remaining dust. Another grin comes across her face as she gets yet another devious idea. "It would be a shame to waste the rest of the dust... maybe I should slip Ren a bit too, I'm sure younger me would appreciate it." She says, before pocketing the dust.

Ren's POV

On the other side of the spa, Ren and Jaune shudder in fear as they sense a disturbance in the Nora Force while they change into their clothes. They look at each other with a nervous energy between them. "D-did you feel that too?" Jaune asks with a small hint of fear in his voice. The silent boy nods to confirm his worst fears. The two remain silent for a few seconds before Jaune speaks up again. "Something crazy's going to happen soon, isn't it?" He says. Ren lets out an explosive sigh before nodding. "It's probably best to ignore it. There's nothing we can do to stop her anyway." He says before putting the finishing touches of his outfit and walking away. Leaving a slightly terrified Jaune Arc to process this information.

Violette Arc's POV

The ball of flames slams into the ground with the force of a small nuke, obliterating tens of thousands of younger Grimm while sending the Titans and many of the stronger elder Grimm flying away from the point of impact.

The others watch in shock as an imposing figure emerges from the crater completely unharmed as the smoke reduces the range of visibility significantly. Violette emerges from the smoke in full battle gear, with the only addition being a featureless black metal mask with rectangular eye holes engulfed in black flames and four vertical slits where the mouth would usually be. "Wow, haven't seen you wearing that mask since your tournament days." The Knight says out loud in surprise as the flames evaporate to reveal the eldest Arc daughter's blue eyes.

She has dark black war paint all around her eyes which matches the color of the mask and she has arcs of black lightning racing up and down her long blonde locks. Her usually jovial attitude seems to have vanished as she turns her glare toward Salem's castle.

"Tyrian's in their Jaune... This is serious business for me. I have to put him down before he can harm my family..." She says with a solemn tone to her voice. His facial expression turns to concern and he takes the brief respite to walk up to her and place a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you going to be ok Vi? You still have a chance to back out if y-" He says, only to be cut off by an icy cold glare from his sister. The Knight backs off slowly and says "I just had to make sure, I'd be a pretty bad brother if I didn't ask." Violette grunts as she turns away and walks toward the castle.

A two hundred foot tall Goliath Matriarch pops out of the clouds heading straight for her, but she channels her aura into her sword and sends a wave of hyper condensed air toward the creature that causes a sonic boom before slicing through the creature like a katana cutting through a piece of paper and clearing up the smoke in the process.

The creature looks completely unaffected for half a second, but then the two halves fall to the sides just as Violette reaches the creature. She walks through the falling Grimm parts without batting an eye lash, effortlessly avoiding the 3 inch wide, 800 foot long gash left in the ground by her attack.

Everyone else is briefly left in complete shock by her display of power, but they shake it off and continue to advance through the battle field. " _Remind me never to get on her bad side._ " Jay thinks toward Summer, who nods in response.

Juniper's POV

Juniper Arc blasts her way through the battlefield in a flaming spear, plowing straight through a line of hundreds of Beowolf Alphas, Ursa Majors, Medium sized Deathstalkers and even a pair of Nucklevees, leaving them all as burning husks in a trail of destruction before coming to a halt as she sees something which catches her off guard.

Standing in front of her is a freshly sewn together Adam Taurus, with a glazed look in his eyes as he charges toward the Winter Maiden with his hand on the hilt of his sword. Just as he draws the blade to strike, Juniper effortlessly smacks the blade to the side with enough force to send the weapon and his arms flying.

The zombified Bull Faunus looks over to the Winter Maiden in shock as an aura of damnation radiates off the now thoroughly pissed woman. "So you're the one who nearly killed my granddaughter..." She says quietly as all the Grimm in the immediate area flee the woman who is emitting a stronger desire for death and destruction than they ever could.

Even a nearby Vanguard, a class four titan, decides to flee the enraged Grandmother as the Zombie Adam Taurus is frozen in terror. "Interesting... Most movies suggest that Zombies can't feel fear or pain... let's see if we can prove them wrong." She says before flying at the Zombie faster than most people can even blink.

She stops right in front of the former White Fang leader and delivers a swift chop to the spine, paralyzing the creature from the waist down. The undead faunus looks up into the dark, soulless eyes of his attacker in sheer horror as the maiden cracks her knuckles with an eerie smile on her face. "Let's have a little fun, shall we?" She says evilly.

Blake's POV

The group had just finished their trip to the Arc family spa and had made their way toward a fancy buffet style restaurant connected to it. They've managed to find a private room with a large table that can fit their entire group. They've finally managed to get settled in to eat when there's a knock on the door. Firestorm gets up from her seat to open the door as the others look on curiosity.

They are surprised when they see Kali Belladonna wearing a thick leather purple Kimono with her personal symbol emblazoned on a golden leather belt with gun holsters. In each holster is a black gun similar to the gun form of Blake's Gambol Shroud, the only difference being that the dark purple blades have two segments. They also rest underneath the gun barrel, facing the opposite direction. Her hair also seems a bit disheveled, drawing a look concern from her daughter.

"Mom? Are you okay?" She says with concern. Kali just smiles at her daughter. "Don't worry sweetie, I just got back from a hunt." She says cheerfully. "A what now?" Sun says in surprise as they all look shocked. Most of them were under the impression that Kali was just a civilian, so they were understandably confused. Kali giggles at their surprise.

"Not that kind of hunt, I'm retired from active Huntress duty." She says, surprising many of them. "W-wait, you were a Huntress?" Blake says, having never heard this. "Yup," She says before pulling out her sub machine guns and twirling them around in her hands before hitting a switch just in front of the trigger and tossing them into the air. The barrels transforms into handles and the segmented blades fold out into the curved blade of a Kukri.

She catches the Kurkris by the handles, turns around and sends them flying toward a slightly battered male cat Faunus with black hair and a fluffy black cat tail who looked like he was about to try and make a run for it. She glares at the individual and says "Get in here. NOW!" She says with authority as the others are dazzled by Kali's skills. The man walks in with a slightly annoyed expression on his face.

He stands at around 5'9" tall, and he has a wiry, muscular body. He also has dark blue eyes, shaggy black hair and a soul patch. He's wearing an open dark brown jacket with a messy white dress shirt, dark black pants with several holes in them and old, worn out brown work boots. He turns to his sister and says, "Alright sis, ya got me here. Now wha's so important tha' you had to pull me outta tha' bar. I was jus' abouta score with a rich, white haired milf I had a thing with a while back." He says as stumbles toward a wall.

Kali growls angrily as she marches over to the intoxicated man and grabs him by the back of his head before pointing it toward the visibly shocked Schnee Heiress. "You knocked that 'milf' up you idiot, you have a daughter." She says as the man's eyes go wide in shock. Yang, who is sitting right next Weiss has a mischievous grin on her face and says. "Wow, two for two on the alcoholic parents. Guess we better keep you away from the sauce eh Ice Queen?" She says as Weiss is staring in absolute shock.

Willow Schnee's POV

Before anything else can be said, a middle aged, upper class woman bearing the Schnee family symbol comes stumbling in after them. She almost trips over herself and hits the floor, but Jaune manages to leap out of his chair and catch the woman. The woman looks up in shock at the blonde dork as she pulls herself up and begins lovingly caressing his chest and arms. "Mmm, looks like I found me a nice, ripped young man." The woman says in a tone that would make it difficult to believe she was drunk were she not stumbling. The blonde yelps as the woman decides to grope his junk. "And he seems to have quite the endowment as well." She says, adding in a seductive wink which makes Jaune go beat red.

This breaks Weiss out of her stupor as she and her sister both turn as red as Ruby's cloak. "MOTHER!" The girls scream in a mix of horror and humiliation. This causes several people in the room to break into hysterical laughter as Winter rushes to get Willow Schnee away from Jaune.

Willow throws her hands up in surrender and says "Oh, is he you're boyfriend Weiss? My bad." She says, causing the Heiress to turn into a red faced, sputtering mess as she turns a predatory gaze toward Ren. "I always did have a thing for Eastern Mistrali boys." She says, causing Ren to blush lightly.

If she wasn't drunk, she probably would have noticed the sound of a scuffle behind her. Nora is glaring at the older woman with a psychotic gleam in her eyes with Magnhild at the ready. "Kill. Kill. Kill." She mutters malevolently as Yatsuhashi, Firestorm, Threads and Yang struggle to contain the raging beast.

Kali turns to a face palming Winter and says "It would probably be best to get your mother out of here, unless you want her to be turned into a smear on the ground." "If I'm being honest, that would probably save me and my sister a lot of embarrassment." She mutters before grabbing her mother and steering her out of the room. "Oh my! When did you get her Perle?" Willow says in surprise. Winter rolls her eyes at her mother. "I'm not your younger sister, mother. I'm your eldest daughter, Winter." She says with an irritated tone.

Willow squints at her before she is hit with a sudden realization. "Oh! Winter! I'm so glad you're here I kept hearing this dreadful rumor about how you married some uncouth barbarian drunkard and I was hoping you could help me put it to rest." She says. Kali quirks an eyebrow upon hearing this. " _Oh hello pot, have you met my good friend kettle?"_ She thinks to herself as Winter goes as white as a sheet. "W-we'll talk about this somewhere private mother." Winter says while steering her out of the room.

Snow's POV

Snow dashes through a horde of Creeps raining shards of ice from a glyph behind her which tears the creatures of darkness to shreds. She looks up and sees a massive feather about to go straight through her face, only for Summer jump in front of it and block the projectile with her shield. She slams into the ground rather hard, angering the Snow haired woman in the process.

She puts up a glyph which catapults her into the sky as she summons a twenty foot Arma Gigas around her body. She goes rocketing off toward a massive bird like Grimm thousands of feet in the air, thinking it's just another Nevermore. As she gets closer, she begins to notice something a bit off about the creature. The creature has a wingspan of nearly one thousand feet, and a body length of about twelve hundred feet, which is much larger than even the oldest Nevermores get.

While it does have a similar body shape to that of a Nevermore, there are some differences. The tail of the bird is more like that of a reptile than a birds, with red and white armored scales and a large white morning star club on the end. There are also white bone ribs covering its chest and it doesn't seem to have the claws on top of its wings. Her heart drops into her stomach as she sees the most notable difference between the two creatures, a four hundred foot long, jet black Toucan beak with jagged, tooth like serrations on it and it has massive Elk like antlers.

"Crap! That's a Draco Ramphasma!" She screams, mentally berating herself for her amateurish mistake as the creature opens its jaws to swallow the woman whole. She closes her eyes and braces herself for the worst, only to be caught off guard as a glowing white lasso ties itself around her waist. It pulls her back at jarring speeds, allowing her to narrowly avoid being swallowed whole by the monster. A few seconds later, she lands in the arms of the Knight, who is sporting a crap eating grin. "You know Snow Angel, it's generally considered a bad idea to blindly charge at a class two Titan Grimm." He says teasingly, getting an embarrassed pout from the former heiress.

She then notices something and spouts a grin of her own. "Speaking of blindly reacting, how do you plan on getting back down?" She says. The Knight blinks at her before looking down and realizing that he is falling from hundreds of feet in the air. "CRAP!" He says before turning his body to shield Snow from the impact and using his aura to cushion the blow. He hits the ground and she lands on top of him. "My hero." She says sarcastically. Jaune looks like he's about to respond as he gets up off the ground, but his words die in his throat as a look of confusion crosses his face. "I'm getting a serious case of Deja Vu here." He says as the rest of the group catches up to them. Snow breathes a sigh of relief when she sees her God Daughter among them without so much as a scratch.

Shadow looks at her with a sly smile on her face. "You should probably leave the whole 'Charging off in a blind rage' thing to Yang, Weiss. She's much better at it." She says teasingly. Snow's only response is to stick her tongue out at the chuckling woman. "DODGE!" Violette yells as a barrage of feathers comes flying toward them. The group rushes toward a nearby cave as the projectiles come crashing into the ground.

For a second, it looks as if Summer is about to get hit, but the Knight jumps toward her. He shoves the girl out of the way before twisting around with his shield out to block the projectile. The feather hits hard enough to push him down to his knees as the ground around him buckles, creating a small crater from the force of the impact. Violette grabs the man and tosses him over her shoulder as the group continues toward the cave, narrowly avoiding a second barrage of arrows just as the last person makes it into the cave.

"DADDY!" Summer screams as she rushes toward her father. The others look on in concern when the man's left knee buckles the second he catches his daughter. "Jaune!" Snow yells as Summer scrambles to get off the man. He grimaces as Shadow and Snow pull him back to his feet. The knee begins to glow with his aura and he says, "I'm fine, guys. It's just a damaged tendon, I can heal it up pretty quick." Snow narrows her eyes at the man upon hearing this. "Jaune, we both know that using aura to heal tendons is tricky. Even if you repair the damage, you still lose a lot of power in that leg." The Knight is about to respond, but he is cut off by an earsplitting screech from the Draco Ramphasma.

The group turns toward the mouth of the cave as they watch the creature circle the sky. "Great, there's no way we're going to be able to push forward with that thing out there." The Knight says. Violette notices a large fireball hurtling toward the creature from a distance. She squints her eyes before a huge grin appears under her mask. "I'm pretty sure that problem's gonna go away on its own." She says while pointing at the flaming projectile. The others notice and begin to grin as well. " **GET OUTTA HERE SAM! NOBODY LIKES YOUR CEREAL!** " The projectile yells in Marcella's voice over a loud speaker as the creature is sent flying toward the horizon.

Weiss' POV

A mischievous smirk comes across Kali's face as she notices her brother's discomfort. "Well, I'm exhausted. I should really head for bed now. I think the rest of you should probably head out too, Your little friend could probably use the chance to have a little father, daughter bonding time." She says, causing her brother and the heiress to freeze like deer caught in the headlights. Weiss looks toward her Ruby, only for her eyes to narrow as she notices her treacherous partner fake yawning. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea to me too." She says with a hint of mirth in her voice as the others begin to depart as well. Both father and daughter look on helplessly as more and more people begin to leave.

Eventually, Arazoo and Weiss are left alone in awkward silence. Neither one of them exactly sure what to say to each other. "Uhh." Weiss and Arazoo say. They go back to being silent for a few minutes before Arazoo let's out an explosive sigh.

"Look, kid. I'm sorry for not being there for ya. If I had known you were mine, I woulda done everything I could to be in your life. I've met both of yer parents a couple 'a times, so I know ya probably had a pretty rough childhood." He says. Weiss looks to the man in shock. "You met Gele?" Weiss says. Arazoo looks at her in confusion. "I don't know who this Gele person is, but I met Jacques Schnee after leading a revolt in one o' yer father's mines."

Weiss looks shocked at this, but she quickly regains her composure and looks the man in the eye with a slight look of irritation. "His name is Jacques Gele, and he's about as much of a father to me as you are sober." She says with a bit of bitterness in her voice. The two get into a bit of a tense stare off before they both crack a smile. They start laughing for a bit as the awkwardness between the two of them finally begins to melt away.

Eventually she looks back to the man as they begin to settle down and says "What was that you said earlier about a revolt?" He flinches at this before looking at her. "Right, the revolt... I'm sure you're aware that the conditions in your f-" He says before catching himself. "-in Gele's dust mines were less than ideal." This time, it was Weiss' turn to flinch, confirming the man's suspicions. "Well I was actually a foreman for Mine 62, also known as the Fridge since it's in the frozen tundra of Northwest Atlas." Weiss flinches again as from her understanding, that was one of the worst mines.

Arazoo's POV

"Moving dust through that barren wasteland full of Grimm wasn't exactly cheap, so Gele did everything he could to keep costs as low as possible. He got away with it pretty easy since it was such a long, dangerous trip that regulators rarely ever came around to make sure everything was up to code. The few that ever did make the trip were usually in Gele's pocket."

"The conditions were nightmarish. They sent the bare minimum on food, shelter and healthcare. Plus, he only sent the oldest machines he had, ones that would most likely fail any kind of official safety inspections. Add that to the reckless digging, inadequate supports and the fact that it was company policy to prioritize protecting the Dust and equipment over the miners and you end up with hell in the middle of a frozen wasteland." He says before choking back a sob as Weiss looks on in concern.

"Sorry, this is a bit of a bad memory for me. Long story short, the revolt failed and I ended up in one of Gele's secret prisons where he experimented on our people. I'm fairly sure that he knew I slept with his wife, because I was never used in any of the experiments. Instead, he had me tortured in ways that I would like to forget. The worst part was that he forced me to watch as they experimented on our people. Nobody was off limits to his scientists. Children, pregnant women, the disabled, the elderly, they experimented on them all. They'd cut them up, subject them to extreme conditions, expose them to deadly diseases, it was a nightmare." He says with a faraway look in his eyes.

Throughout the entire experience, Weiss began tearing up as well. She had always known that Jacques was a cruel man, but this was much worse than she could have ever imagined. Arazoo looked as if he were about to continue, but he is interrupted by the cheerful voice of a young child. "Daddy?! Where are you daddy?" The voice says, causing Weiss' eyes to go wide in shock. Arazoo chuckles nervously and says "Oh, before I forget; you have a younger half sister."

Marcella's POV

A large, robot like fist slams into the side of the Draco Ramphasma's face like a meteorite. The force of the impact is so intense that it creates a concussive force which instantly dissipates the flames and sends the Avian Grimm flying into the distance. When the smoke clears, it reveals a seventy foot tall heavily armored white, yellow and red robot. The robot has a pair of one hundred and fifty foot wide wings attached to its back with a large, square jetpack connecting the two wings to her back. The a pair of missile launchers rest on top of her shoulders and her arms are more rectangular in shape. A pair of large cannons rest on top of her forearms with a pair of massive serrated blades on the bottom of her forearms. Her legs and chest have taken a similar shape, with rockets in the bottom of her boots helping to keep her afloat. The face of the robot is a skull with glowing red eyes and the machine has a mass of loose wires which make up her "hair."

Inside of the robot's head, Marcella seems to have wired her entire body into an ornate mechanical throne made of robot bones, with a pair of white human like robot skulls impaled on spikes with their jaws stretched unnaturally wide. The throne is surrounded by monitors and various display screens. Qrow is strapped into a seat beside her with a look of confusion on his face. "Remind me why I'm here again?" The man says. Marcella doesn't acknowledge his statement physically, instead choosing to speak using the speakers inside of the room. "I'm fightin' a Draco Ramphasma Qrow, that's a class 2 titan. I'm gonna need all the luck I can get to pull this off.

? POV

A few seconds later, a four foot tall, 9 year old orange haired girl with orange Fox ears and a fluffy orange tail comes walking around the corner. She has a bit of dirt smudged on her cheek and is wearing a slightly worn out black t-shirt about three sizes too large and a pair of ratty brown pants with some old looking sneakers. She has pale white skin and freckles on her face. The girl smiles when she finds her father, but before she can rush him, she notices Weiss.

She rushes toward her father's side, pulling a rather plain looking, poorly maintained two foot long Katar from behind her and her body starts emanating a reddish flare similar to the one that Yang has when she uses her semblance. It shifts itself into a sawed off shotgun with a blade on the bottom of the two barrels, which she aims straight at Weiss. "Daddy? Why is there a _Schnee_ lady here." She says, adding a sneer to her name that causes Weiss to flinch.

Arazoo chuckles yet again. "Uhh, sweetheart, her name is Weiss, and she's nothing like the monsters I used to tell you about." The man says nervously, causing the girl to relax a bit and send a confused look to her father. "Er, Weiss. This is my daughter Banhi. Banhi, Weiss isn't just a Schnee... She's also your older half sister." She says, stunning the little girl into silence as Weiss just stares at the little girl.

Weiss' POV

Weiss and Banhi are both stunned into complete silence as they stare at each other in wide eyed shock. " _L-little sister? I HAVE A LITTLE SISTER?!"_ Weiss screams in her head.

The look of shock on her face turns to one of dread. " _Oh dear Monty, I'm an older sibling again. This is a disaster. What am I going to do?! How am I supposed to show her the love and support of an older sibling when I have no experience doing so? I was a complete and utter failure as an older sibling, I just sat by and watched as Gele turned Whitley into a monster, and I felt nothing when he died. What if I let her become a monster too?!"_ She thinks.

Her face gradually shifts to one of stubborn confidence. " _NO! I won't let that happen! I can't let that happen. I know I failed Whitley, but I refuse to fail this little girl. I'm going to be the best older sister this world has ever seen! Yang and Winter better watch their backs, because I'm going to make them hang their heads in shame with my superior skills as an elder sister._ " She thinks to herself before taking the time to truly look at her.

Her eyes go wide in horror as she finally realizes the state her younger sister is in. " _Dear Monty, look at her! She's a mess! Those clothes are way too large for her and they look as if they could fall apart at any second, and she looks like she hasn't bathed in weeks!"_ She thinks before turning her attention to the Katar the little girl seems to have dropped. " _And is that what Arazoo expects her to defend herself with?!_ _Ruby's going to have a heart attack when she sees the state those weapons are in."_ She thinks before sending a stink eye toward Arazoo, who seems a bit taken aback by her anger.

She huffs in anger at her father before marching over to the still surprised little girl. She bends down to meet her at eye level and says. "Okay Banhi, there's no absolutely no way I'm going to let any little sister of mine remain in a state like this. The first thing we're going to do is get you clean and then I'm going to find you some clothes that don't look like something our father fished out of a dumpster." She says, getting a nervous chuckle out of Arazoo, seeing as that's pretty much exactly where he got those clothes.

"As for your weapon, that one's out of my hands. My partner is going to have a panic attack when she sees the state it's in. I'm sure she and Noella will get it fixed in no time." She says before looking over to the closed door on the opposite side of the room as her Faunus hearing picks up the sound of slight scuffles from behind it. She groans in irritation as she knows what's about to happen. "Brace yourself sister, chaos is coming." Weiss says as Banhi finally shakes herself from her stupor.

She marches over to the door and pulls it open, causing an avalanche of people as her team, Jaune, Nora, Ren , Kali and the Harmond sisters spill into the room. Nora and Ruby are the first to get free of the pile as their eyes go wide, one in happiness and the other in horror.

Marcella's POV

Marcella charges straight at the Monstrous bird, which retaliates by sending a volley of feathers straight at her. The feathers look as if they are moving too fast for the Robo woman to dodge, but Qrow uses his semblance on the creature, causing the bulk of the attack to miss as Marcy transforms her left arm into a shield to block the few that got through.

It was a risky maneuver, but it pays off as she slams her shield into the creatures beak, causing half of it to shatter and leaving the mangled creature screeching in rage. She then slams her feet into what is left of the creatures beak and engages her rocket boots, sending a stream of fire down the creatures mouth which severely damages the muscles which allow it to open and close its beak. The creature's tail is about to slam into Marcella, but Qrow manages to channel his semblance again, allowing her to narrowly avoid the hit as the club on its tail smashes into the creature's own mouth, shattering about one third of what was left of the beak. The creature's eyes narrow as it senses something off about what just happened.

"Alright, the beaks out of commission, that takes one of its most dangerous weapons out of play. Judging by the look on the creature's face though, I'd have to say we've lost the element of surprise." Marcella says.

"Yeah, but it's got plenty of other ways to screw us over. I'm willing to bet it's going to play defense now that it knows about my semblance. Between that tail and its incredibly tough feathers, the thing is a tank." Qrow says. "It's also got those screeches, I doubt my attack went deep enough to damage its vocal chords." Marcella adds, getting a sigh from the man. "Well, this thing ain't gonna kill itself. Let's get to it." He says, prompting Marcella to go flying at the injured Grimm.

Ruby's POV

Nora rushes over to pull the little girl into a tight hug, causing the Katar/Shotgun to fall toward the ground. Ruby catches the weapon gently as Nora screams "Oh my gosh! Weiss, your baby sister is so adorable! She has such cute ears and a fluffy tail! She squeals as the others pull themselves out of the pile. Blake seems rather surprised to see that her new cousin is a Fox Faunus, but she assumes that the child's mother must have been one as well.

Meanwhile, Ruby is cradling the weapon like it was a dying child. "Shh... it's okay little one, Ruby's here. I won't let you suffer anymore." She says before popping up from her spot. She pulls out her scroll and takes a picture of the weapon before sending it to Noella with the caption. "We have a weapon related crisis! This weapon needs emergency care, requesting permission to use your workshop."

Elsewhere in the castle, Noella is watching TV with Pyrrha when she gets the message. Her eyes bulge out in horror as she sees the state of the Katar and quickly grants the Reaper full access. "I'll be there as soon as possible to help." She messages back. Ruby dashes out the door and toward the workshop just as Weiss and Ren manage to free her new sister from Nora's grasp.

Kali's POV

Before anything else can be said, Kali looks over to her new niece and her eyes narrow in pure rage before turning to her brother. The man gulps in fear as his sister marches angrily toward him and pulls him into a headlock. "Are you telling me I had an adorable little niece for the past nine years and you never told me?! And look at the state she's in. I don't care if you look like a bum but I'll be damned if I let this little girl look like one too." She says as Arazoo's face begins to go blue. She releases the idiot from her hold and he falls to the ground unconscious as the Faunus woman turns toward Weiss.

Jennavive's POV

"Come on Weiss, we need to get Banhi cleaned up immediately." She says as Weiss nods in agreement. Kali pulls the surprised girl into her arms and the two walk through the stunned crowd. Yang ends the momentary silence by saying "Well... that was a thing." She turns to the other girls and says "Let's get back to our rooms, we can hound Weiss about her new sibling later." The others agree and head out, leaving the Harmond sisters on their own.

Jennavive looks over to her sister and isn't surprised to notice the look of thunder on the little girl's face. " _Oh boy, I know that look. Things are about to heat up around here._ " She's a little apprehensive when the young girl turns an evil grin toward her.

Marie's POV

" _What?! Unacceptable! There's only room for one adorable little girl in this group and that's me!_ " She thinks before turning an evil grin toward her sister. "Hey sis?" She asks. Jennavive seems a bit nervous as she looks at her sister. "Are you still having your war with Weiss over Ruby?" She continues. After this, Jennavive seems to have sprouted an evil grin of her own. "Let's show those two what happens when they mess with the Harmond sisters." Marie says as she and her sister slink into the shadows.

Omake: A Bull's Torment

? POV

An Alpha Beowolf charges through a forest with a pack of nearly a dozen Beowolves and a Geist possessing a bunch of tree trunks known as an Arborean Gigas, drawn in by feelings of fear and pain from an unlikely source. The creatures of darkness come into a clearing before coming to a dead stop as the see the enraged Winter Maiden twisting the former White Fang members legs and torso into Non-Euclidian shapes.

His head seems to have been torn off and shoved up his own rear end, but despite this, he remains alive, as indicated by the muffled screams of agony coming from deep within his own colon. It seems that even the laws of reality and science fiction are too terrified of Grandma Arc to stop her from doing what she wants.

Thankfully for the creatures of darkness, the Maiden seems so preoccupied with her task that she never even notices them. Two of the Beowolves walk up to the visibly disturbed Alpha. "Hey, uh... Larry?" The one on the left says. When he doesn't respond, the one on the right places a paw on his shoulder. Larry jumps in fear before turning to the Beowolf on the right.

"Look, Larry, I enjoy killing humans just as much as the next guy, but me and Marty think we should probably leave this one alone." Larry shakes himself from his stupor and turns an angry glare toward Mike. "A-are you kidding me? She's all on her own! Besides we have Floyd with u-" He begins to say before noticing that the Arborean Gigas has already started running.

"Peace out homies, I may not be the smartest guy around, but even I know better than to mess with a pissed off Winter Maiden." He says from a distance. "Dang it Floyd." Larry mutters under his breath with a face palm. Larry turns to the group and says "Alright boys, fall back; we'll find some other humans to kill." Juniper finally notices the Beowolves and freezes them with a glare that would crush their souls if they had any. "R-R-RETREAT!" Larry squeals like a little girl. The Beowolves turn tail and run while the Maiden watches for a bit. She shrugs before going back to what she was doing earlier.

Return from Absence: Hey guys. In the words of Cousin Kyle from South Park; "I'M BEACK!" (Sorry, been playing a lot of South Park: The Fractured But Whole.) It's been a doozy of a half year for me to be honest. I got fired from my job due to a symptom of my Asperger's Syndrome/Autism and spiraled into a quasi mental breakdown because of it.

You put your blood, sweat and tears into a job for over a year, trying to work your way up in a company that you're loyal enough to risk liver failure on an experimental drug just so you can satisfy their demand for 24 hour availability, and they decide that one simple slip of the tongue is grounds for termination. Before you ask, no, it was not discriminatory in any way. I had an interview, they asked me how to deal with a difficult customer, and my brain decides that the best way to explain not losing your temper is to make an obviously offhanded joke about "not going on a killing spree."

I tried to explain that my Autism makes it difficult for me to determine what an appropriate choice of words is but they don't care. They decide to fire me for one comment despite never having shown any sign of violence my entire time working there.

Sorry for that wall of text, I'm just trying to cope with something that made me question whether I'm even fit to exist in normal human society.

A/N: Speaking of doozies, this chapter was a big one with a lot going on in it. The fight to kill Salem is kicking off in a big way, with a large group of Huntsmen and Huntresses battle their way through a sea of warring Grimm with only a small air fleet to provide cover while a pair of god level entities go to war with each other in the skies above.

Also, HOLY CRAP! MARCELLA'S A GIANT ROBOT! We got to see the opening act of Marcella and Qrow's fight against a powerful titan class Grimm.

There's also a decent number of debuts and reappearances happening here. We got to see the return of a recently reformed Emerald Sustrai and some incredibly awkward plotting to get into the pants of a certain blonde noodle during a stay at the Onsen. Weiss' biological father show's up and we learn that Kali is a retired Huntress. Willow Schnee makes her debut in the story (and narrowly avoids a brutal exit courtesy of an enraged Nora.) And we got to see the beginning phase of the defense of Vale and meet the only member of the Valean Council with the balls to appear at the front line, despite being over one hundred years old. But the biggest shocker of the group? Surprise! Weiss has an adorable little Fox Faunus half sister.

On a darker note, we got a clearer image into just how cruel and twisted Jacque Schnee truly is, and we also learned that Pyrrha might have some issues concerning her narrowly avoided death.

I also felt that there wasn't enough craziness for the students to deal with, and to be honest, I was stuck in terms of how to handle the war for Ruby between Weiss and Jennavive. My solution? More sisters! Marie Harmond is not happy about the appearance of Banhi, she takes a High Lander approach to adorable little girls; there can be only one!


End file.
